Vertige de l'amour
by Camilleanderson7
Summary: Elle n'aurait préféré le revoir pour rien au monde, la colère l'empêchant même de soutenir son regard. Deux amants blessés, trahis, entrainés dans une valse dangereuse aux conséquences inattendues.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour :) Voici ma fic Shikatema, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Je me suis permis de changer un peu quelques éléments de la guerre, et après, pour que ma fiction ait un sens. J'essayerai de publier toutes les semaines :) N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en review, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Cela faisait des jours qu'elle traversait l'immense forêt dense qui la séparait de sa destination, en vain : Elle n'avait que de maigres indices lui permettant de suivre sa trace. Depuis des heures, elle courait sans penser, n'ayant qu'une vague description, tentant de rattraper son retard. Elle devait arriver avant lui, ou en même temps. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le laisser filer. Elle s'arrêta un bref instant, s'adossant à un arbre pour reprendre son souffle, chassant les perles de sueur à son front. S'accordant cette courte pause, elle voulu ensuite vérifier une des indications sur sa mission, décrocha le parchemin à sa ceinture, et en vitesse, le parcourut des yeux en se pinçant les lèvres. Après avoir bu quelques gorgées d'eau, elle reprit sa course à l'ombre des grands arbres.

Distinguant à l'horizon les portes du village caché de la feuille, elle déglutit avec difficulté à l'idée même de les franchir. Elle ne devait pas être là. Elle ne voulait pas être là. Pourtant, elle devait s'acquitter de sa tâche sans rechigner, comme toujours. Elle avait tenté d'expliquer qu'elle ne pouvait pas y retourner : ils n'avaient rien voulu savoir. La jeune femme se retrouvait donc devant les portes, un parchemin à sa ceinture, la mine éteinte, priant pour ne croiser personne. Priant pour ne pas le rencontrer.

Sans même adresser la parole à Kotetsu et Izumo postés à l'extérieur du village, elle s'avança fièrement, pénétrant à l'intérieur sans montrer aucun signe de faiblesse. Elle entendit un des deux jonins héler son prénom dans son dos, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, continuant sa route. Après toutes ces longues années, le village n'avait pas vraiment changé à ses yeux. Bien sur, après sa destruction, et la guerre, ils avaient du tout reconstruire lentement, redonnant sa grandeur à Konoha. Les pleurs de désolation, causé par le profond deuil, avaient laissé place aux rires des enfants courant à travers les rues de la ville. Après la guerre, le village était sortie de sa triste léthargie pour refleurir à nouveau. Elle n'avait pas pu assister à cette reconstruction, mais par le biais de nombreuses lettres de la part de ses amis de Konoha, elle avait pu suivre la naissance d'une nouvelle ère, se tenant au courant de ce qu'il se passait si loin de chez elle. Pensant un instant aux shinobis du village, elle s'accorda un petit sourire nostalgique, et garda une promesse dans le coin de sa tête : elle irait en saluer quelques uns avant de repartir. Cette douce pensée fut vite remplacée par une amertume douloureuse qui emplit tout son corps. Elle ne pouvait pas rester trop longtemps ici, même si elle ne faisait qu'obéir aux ordres. Chaque pas qui la menait un peu plus vers le coeur du village, semblait la rendre prisonnière de cette torpeur, qui lui glaçait le sang.

Chassant ses pensées rapidement, elle se remit en quête de suivre sa cible qu'elle venait d'apercevoir dans la foule oppressante. Elle l'avait enfin retrouvé. Il se tenait à quelques pas d'elle. Elle aurait pu l'attraper maintenant, mais les ordres étaient clairs : pas devant les yeux des habitants. Elle se devait d'être la plus discrète possible. Elle se contenta donc de ne pas le perdre de vue, et de prier pour qu'il ne comprenne pas qu'il était suivi depuis maintenant des jours.

Le village se préparait peu à peu pour les célébrations, prévues quelques jours plus tard. Les habitants d'humeur festive s'affairaient dans les rues pour rendre chaque allée belle, chaque petite parcelle du village exceptionnelle. Elle vit aussi de nombreux shinobis sur le qui-vive arpentant la route principale, surveillant les potentielles activités suspectes à leurs yeux. « Certainement un ordre du Hokage pour sécuriser le village avant l'arrivée des dignitaires » pensa-t-elle en observant ces hommes et femmes en uniforme.

Son regard se balada dans la foule tandis ce que sa cible flânait quelques pas plus loin, tout souriant. Combien de temps avait-elle aimé se balader dans ce village ? Elle avait apprécié chaque instant passé dans cet endroit, au climat plus clément que chez elle. Elle devait avouer même avoir adoré sa vie ici. Dans ses souvenirs, brillaient les quelques instants à errer dans les ruelles silencieuses de Konoha, appréciant le lever de soleil frapper de ses long rayons d'or les têtes sculptées des précédents Hokages.

Soudain, alors qu'elle ne faisait pas attention où elle allait, elle fut interrompu dans ses pensées, bousculée de plein fouet et manqua de tomber à la renverse. Sans qu'elle n'ait pu comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle se retrouvait agenouillée dans une rue de Konoha, récupérant rapidement ce qu'elle venait de faire tomber. A ses cotés, la personne qu'elle venait de bousculer vint l'aider à ramasser les quelques provisions qui s'étaient étalées sur le sol.

« Excusez moi … Je suis désolée …, se confondit la personne rapidement, Vous n'avez pas à m'aider… C'est de ma faute.

\- Ne vous excusez pas, dit-elle avec un sourire, Je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

\- Je peux être si maladroite ! répondit la jeune femme en lui rendant son sourire. Un peu de foule, et voila que je vous dérange.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal. »

Les deux femmes ramassèrent en silence les courses, et tandis qu'elles se relevaient, elles se fixèrent quelques secondes, souriant malgré la légère gêne flottant autour d'elles. Elle observa du coin de l'oeil la femme qu'elle venait de bousculer : un petite femme frêle, tenant ses provisions contre elle, rougissant de sa maladresse, ses longs cheveux bruns cachant son fin visage sans imperfection, et masquant presque ses yeux caramel. Elle s'excusa encore une fois, avant de reprendre sa route timidement, laissant la jeune femme seule dans la foule. « Quelle rencontre étrange… » pensa-t-elle en la suivant du regard. Elle ne connaissait évidemment pas tout les habitants du village encore en expansion, mais elle avait le sentiment d'avoir déjà vu ce regard timide quelque part. « Peut être pendant la guerre, ou après … » rajouta-t-elle. Alors qu'elle se perdait dans de nombreux souvenirs de la guerre, une pensée traversa son esprit.

« Merde ! Il est parti où ?! » lança-t-elle pestant contre elle même.

Occupée à aider la jeune femme qu'elle avait bousculée, elle s'était permis d'oublier sa mission quelques secondes, et à présent, elle se retrouvait dans la foule sans savoir où la cible était. Elle ne pouvait pas rater cette mission. Pas encore. Elle n'assumerait pas les conséquences de son échec à nouveau. Essayant de ne pas céder à la panique, elle s'avança rapidement, poussant de la main les habitants pour se frayer un chemin. Elle ne l'apercevait pas. Il n'était plus devant elle. Se maudissant encore une fois, elle tourna dans une des ruelles perpendiculaires à l'allée centrale à la recherche de l'homme qu'elle avait poursuivi pendant des jours. Si elle ne le retrouvait pas, elle craignait que les célébrations soient interrompues. Elle ne se voyait pas leur annoncer qu'elle avait perdu la cible, et mis en danger tout les habitants de Konoha et des autres villages. Même si elle restait très calme en apparence, se contenant de continuer ses recherches, son esprit paniquait. Cela ne pouvait pas lui arriver. Elle devait le retrouver.

« Putain, mais tu es où ?!, s'énerva-t-elle en tapant le mur de la ruelle.

\- Ce n'est pas très gentil de suivre les gens ma jolie… murmura une voix derrière elle. »

Elle se retourna en vitesse, son coeur s'accélérant avec l'adrénaline, dégaina son arme qu'elle portait sur le dos, et tenta de lui assener une de ces techniques. Il fut plus rapide. Il évita son attaque,tout en s'approchant d'elle en courant, et en la plaquant au mur. Il tenta de la frapper, certainement pour l'assommer, mais elle bloqua son bras, lui rendant ses coups. Si elle ne pouvait pas utiliser son arme, elle se battrait à mains nues. Elle ne le laisserait pas s'enfuir. Pas après tout le périple qu'elle avait subi pour le suivre. La ruelle était étonnamment vide malgré la liesse que l'on pouvait apercevoir irradier de l'allée centrale. Les shinobis qu'elle avait vus, ne pourraient donc pas lui venir en aide. Que pensait-elle ? Elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Elle allait se débrouiller seule. Elle l'avait toujours fait. Depuis qu'elle était enfant. Ce n'était pas maintenant qu'elle allait crier pour avoir de l'aide.

La bagarre provoquée par le fugitif qu'elle traquait dura quelques secondes, mais l'homme plus imposant qu'elle eut vite le dessus. Il fallait dire qu'il était un des shinobis recherchés dans son village pour causer des coups d'états importants. Elle ne comprenait même pas comment il avait pu rentrer aussi facilement dans un des villages ninjas. Quand elle aurait réglé cette histoire, elle comptait bien en placer quelques mots au Hokage. A quelques jours des célébrations, les shinobis auraient du contrôler qui entrait dans leur village. Elle n'osait pas imaginer les plans douteux que le bandit avait en tête quand il avait pris la direction de Konoha.

Tandis qu'elle était dans ses pensées, l'homme devint de plus en plus agressif, et perdant patience de leur petite danse, il l'attrapa par les cheveux et la repoussa violemment contre le mur. Une lueur de panique passa dans ses yeux alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle rapidement, le regard imprégné de malice, mais elle se releva vite un kunai dans la main, prête à affronter l'homme à nouveau. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait utiliser aucune de ses techniques pour deux raisons évidentes : elle ne pouvait qu'être discrète, et de toute façon l'homme ne comptait pas lui laisser l'occasion de le faire. Elle était certes renommée pour sa force, mais en combat à mains nus, que pouvait-elle faire contre un homme qui faisait deux fois sa taille, et deux fois son poids. Elle semblait acculée contre le mur, se maudissant de ne pas les avoir écoutés, de ne pas avoir pris en compte tout le rapport de mission avant de partir, de ne pas avoir pris d'hommes avec elle…

« On fait moins la maligne madame l'espionne, railla l'homme tout fier de lui, Je pensais au moins que vous seriez deux à venir me chercher !

\- Je n'ai besoin de personne, cracha-t-elle, les dents serrés par la fierté.

\- Tu mourras seule alors, jeune fille ! répondit l'homme en riant comme un démon. »

L'homme leva la main pour accomplir sa funeste action alors que la jeune femme se levait pour l'en empêcher avec son petit kunai, pensant que peut être cela suffirait. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de perdre, et encore moins de se faire blesser par ce bandit. Sa mission était très claire. Elle l'exécuterait. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu pas abattre sa main sur elle, il s'interrompit, les yeux écarquillés, les muscles paralysés, la stupeur perlant sur son visage. Furieux il tenta de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, la rage ombrant ses yeux, essayant de s'enfuir de cette étreinte infernale, mais fut frappé à la nuque avec violence, et s'effondra tel une poupée désarticulée sur le sol, près de le jeune femme.

Tout son corps frissonna tandis ce qu'elle se relevait doucement, et qu'apparaissait devant elle un jeune homme assez grand, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, l'air indifférent. Il n'avait absolument pas changé, portant le même uniforme de jonin, coiffant ses cheveux de la même manière, marchant lentement, trainant presque les pieds, son regard la transperçant. Seul son menton ombragé par un bouc le différenciait des souvenirs qu'elle avait ensevelis en elle.

Sans un mot, elle tourna les talons, son coeur se serrant, alors qu'elle sentait son regard sur son dos. Elle n'y prêta pas attention, préférant aller voir si l'homme qui l'avait agressé était bien inconscient. Elle ne voulait affronter ses yeux dans lesquels elle avait tant aimé se perdre. Elle n'en avait pas la force. Elle s'agenouilla, vérifiant l'état du bandit, et après avoir lié ses mains ensemble, elle se dit qu'elle allait le livrer ensuite aux autorités.

Alors qu'elle se redressait, et partait un peu plus loin, elle sentit sur elle son emprise qu'elle connaissait si bien. Comme le bandit avant elle, elle fut paralysée, incapable de se mouvoir, ses muscles refusaient de lui obéir. Elle sentait son ombre remonter le long de son corps, prenant possession d'elle, frôlant sa peau tout en faisant frissonner sa colonne vertébrale. C'était exactement la même sensation qu'il y a bien des années. Elle ne pouvait pas oublier la première fois qu'elle avait été sa prisonnière, et ce fut certainement à cet instant, qu'il l'avait piégé à jamais, l'empêchant de vivre sans penser à lui. Elle ferma les yeux, contrôlant ses émotions pour ne rien montrer.

« Tu devrais faire plus attention Temari. »

Elle ne répondit pas à sa provocation, et pesta intérieurement : elle aurait du faire attention à ne pas le croiser surtout. Le simple fait d'entendre sa voix, qui était devenu plus rauque, plus adulte, tordit son ventre et elle eut la nausée.

« Je te connaissais plus bavarde.

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire, cracha-t-elle alors qu'il la forçait à lui faire face, Et ne m'approche pas.

\- Tem…, souffla-t-il en continuant d'aller vers elle.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

\- Ca va se passer comme ça alors ? demanda-t-il l'air dépité.

\- Relâche ton emprise, de suite, siffla-t-elle le foudroyant du regard, accentuant chaque mot, y mettant toute la haine qu'elle avait en elle.

Il s'exécuta en silence, ramenant son ombre à lui, une main frottant l'arrière de sa tête, l'autre toujours enfoncée dans sa poche. Ses yeux fixant la jeune kunoichi devant lui, se balayant sur son visage et son corps. Cette fois, elle soutint son regard, ne voulant pas lui montrer que sa présence la déstabilisait, et leurs yeux s'affrontèrent, se hurlant tout ce qu'ils retenaient en eux depuis des années. Gêné il lui murmura :

« On est pas obligé d'agir comme ça, Tem… On peut pas simplement faire comme avant ? »

Le son d'une gifle retentit dans la ruelle où ils se trouvaient, et , choqué, il recula de quelques pas, la main plaquée sur sa joue encore rouge.

« Temari ! cria-t-il offensé par son geste.

\- Toujours avec elle ? répondit-elle, les dents serrées, la fureur perlant ses yeux.

\- Toujours avec lui ? lança-t-il soudain plus violemment, réagissant à son attaque.

\- Alors tu as ta réponse, Nara ! cracha-t-elle. »

Claquant les talons, elle alla vers le bandit qui semblait vaguement se réveiller, et sans le ménager, le força à se lever pour l'emmener aux shinobis de Konoha. Elle reprit sa route, sa main tenant le bandit qui grognait à présent des insultes, essayant de ne pas penser à l'étau qui semblait compresser peu à peu sa poitrine. Elle savait que Shikamaru la suivait silencieusement, mais elle n'allait pas entrer dans son jeu. Rien ne pouvait être comme avant, et il était décidément idiot de vouloir cela. Cela faisait deux ans que les choses étaient brisées entre eux, et elle ne voulait pas les récoler. Elle se contenterait d'ignorer son regard sur elle, et le pincement au coeur qu'elle ressentait. La colère, la haine, la tristesse. Voila ce qu'elle ressentait en pensant au jeune stratège.

Ils déposèrent le bandit aux prisons de Konoha, Temari annonçant fièrement qu'elle avait rempli sa mission, obéissant aux ordres du Kazekage. Shikamaru lui proposa de l'accompagner aussi chez le Hokage, vu qu'il en était le conseiller, et sans répondre, elle s'en alla vers le bâtiment du Hokage , suivi de près par Shikamaru, qui ne savait pas trop comment réagir face à la tornade venue de Suna. Sans même qu'on l'y invite, elle entra dans le bureau de Kakashi, et jeta le rapport sur le bureau de l'homme qui ne cilla pas en voyant la jeune fille. Depuis qu'il était devenu Hokage, il avait appris que Temari était souvent la conseillère de Gaara, et qu'en tant que conseillère du Kazekage, elle faisait souvent des missions pour lui. Il avait donc pris l'habitude de la voir ainsi entrer dans son bureau. Ce qu'il trouva plus qu'étonnant, était que Shikamaru soit avec elle. Connaissant leur passé, tout comme tout leur entourage, il trouva cela étrange, que Shikamaru soit à ses cotés, surtout toujours en vie après leur rencontre. Il remarqua la joue encore rosie du jeune shinobi, et ce dit que finalement, il n'avait pas du passer un si bon moment en la retrouvant. L'oeil vif, il observa le jeune homme fixer Temari, ne la lâchant pas du regard, tandis qu'elle racontait à Kakashi sa mission, sans vraiment comprendre qu'il ne l'écoutait pas.

« Temari, l'interrompit-il de sa voix nonchalante, Tu resteras pour les célébrations ?

\- Gaara veut que je reste Hokage-sama, répondit-elle, Sinon, je ne serais jamais venu ici.

\- Je comprends… Les célébrations sont dans quelques jours. Vas-tu rester en attendant ?

\- Je suis obligée. Le Kazekage m'a assigné à la sécurité. Je pourrais ainsi vous aider.

\- Vu ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure, commenta Shikamaru avec ironie, Tu ne vas pas aider grand monde.

\- Ta gueule Nara, cracha-t-elle en s'approchant de lui pour le frapper.

\- Les enfants… Les enfants…, souffla Kakashi, Arrêtez ca tout de suite… ou battez vous en dehors de mon bureau.

\- Avec plaisir, sourit Temari en provoquant Shikamaru, On remet notre duel Nara ?

\- Femme penible, murmura-t-il en suppliant Kakashi du regard.

\- Pleurnichard !

\- Oh ! Arrêtez, reprit le Hokage, Temari tu trouveras un hôtel où dormir pendant ton séjour ici. Shikamaru escorte là.

\- Mais Hokage-sama ! s'indignèrent les deux jeunes.

\- Allez j'ai du boulot, finit Kakashi en ouvrant un de ces livres préférés.

Les deux shinobis se fusillèrent du regard en prenant le chemin de la sortie, ignorant les yeux de Kakashi dardés sur leurs dos. Temari , furieuse de devoir être encore proche de Shikamaru, encore quelques minutes, partir plus vite que lui, et marcha quelques mètres devant, ignorant la voix du jeune homme l'appelant. Elle ne voulait rien lui dire, et passer du temps avec lui, était un supplice. Elle voulait rentrer à Suna, loin de ce village, loin des souvenirs, loin de lui. Il tenta vainement de la rattraper, mais elle ne le laissa pas faire, ne contrôlant plus où ses jambes la conduisait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était être éloigné de l'homme avec qui, il fut un temps, elle avait imaginé sa vie.

« Hey Temari ! héla une voix, qui n'était pas celle de Shikamaru, Temari ! »

Elle s'arrêta dans sa fuite, et se retourna pour apercevoir Naruto se pencher pour sortir de l'enseigne d'Ichiraku. Le jeune homme tout sourire, ses yeux bleus pétillants, sautilla vers eux, le douce Hinata le suivant de près, rougissant du comportement de son compagnon. Depuis la fin de la guerre, le jeune couple à présent marié, ne se quittait plus. Ils avaient emménagé ensemble dans une jolie, petite maison, et vivaient enfin pleinement leur amour. Naruto, qui n'avait jamais connu la douceur et la tendresse, pouvait enfin connaitre l'amour, et le bonheur semblait irradier d'eux tandis qu'ils s'avançaient vers Temari, et à présent Shikamaru qui l'avait rejoint.

« Naruto, Hinata, sourit la ninja de Suna en s'avançant pour les prendre dans les bras.

\- Contente de te voir Temari, dit Hinata avec un grand sourire, Je ne savais pas que tu venais nous voir.

\- Je viens pour les célébrations… Mais je vais pouvoir enfin passer un peu de temps avec vous !

\- Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu ! fit Naruto, Tu devrais passer plus souvent ! Tout le groupe va être si heureux de te voir ! Ca fait longtemps, depuis… depuis…

\- Oui je sais Naruto, répondit simplement Temari ignorant le pincement au coeur qu'elle ressentait. »

Il y eut un petit silence planant entre eux, et Temari observa Shikamaru du coup de l'oeil. Ce dernier fixait simplement les nuages, l'air embarrassé, comme s'il rêvait d'être autre part. N'importe où sauf ici. Elle continua d'écouter Naruto parler de sa vie, de sa femme, et du village, riant quand Hinata tenta de le calmer. Mais son esprit semblant vaguer vers un autre temps, où elle les voyait chaque jour, où elle faisait partie de ce petit groupe, où l'homme qui semblait les ignorer n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Un temps où le rire de Naruto et le rougissement d'Hinata n'étaient pas des éléments la rendant nostalgique. Un temps où tout semblait si simple. A présent, tout s'était évanoui, et s'était envolé comme les fleurs dans le vent. Elle n'arriverait pas à rattraper ces brides de bonheur qu'elle avait laissé s'échappé loin d'elle. Tout lui paraissait si flou maintenant.

« Temari, lança Shikamaru en continuant de regarder le ciel, interrompant ainsi ses pensées.

\- Quoi ?! dit-elle bien plus agressivement qu'elle le voulait. »

Le jeune homme lui fit signe de la main en direction de Naruto, et elle comprit que ses amis attendaient certainement une réponse venant d'elle.

« Excusez moi… La fatigue. Vous disiez ?

\- Naruto te demandait si tu voulais passer du temps avec le groupe ce soir, reprit Hinata.

\- C'est gentil. Mais il faut encore que je cherche un hôtel.

\- Avec les célébrations, dans quelques jours ? s'inquiéta la jeune Hyūga, Tu ne trouveras rien !

\- Ca c'est sur, commenta Shikamaru avec amusement.

\- Je vais trouver ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Temari en fusillant Shikamaru du regard.

\- Et pourquoi tu ne loges pas chez Shik… commença à marmonner Naruto, visiblement dans ses pensées.

\- Naruto ! l'interrompit sa femme.

\- Ah oui très bonne idée, pourquoi je logerai pas chez toi Shikamaru, rit-elle en utilisant pour la première fois son prénom. »

Le jeune se tendit d'un coup en entendant son prénom sur les lèvres de Temari, et se tourna vers elle, les yeux en colère. Ses poings se serrèrent jusqu'à ce que ses jointures blanchissent, et tandis que Hinata grondait Naruto de sa maladresse, il siffla :

« Ne joue pas à ça Temari.

\- Jouer à quoi ? répondit-elle du tact au tact.

\- Tu sais très bien

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ne me fais pas ça Temari.

\- Je fais quelque chose maintenant ?! cria-t-elle, Tu te fous de moi Nara ?! »

Il choisit de ne pas répondre, et après avoir murmuré un dernier « galère », il tourna les talons et partit avec un dernier geste en direction du couple.

« Tu n'as qu'à venir à la maison, se rattrapa Naruto, attristé d'avoir provoqué la dispute, Nous avons des chambres en plus.

\- Oui bonne idée ! répliqua Hinata en souriant.

\- Je … Je ne veux pas m'imposer… C'est chez vous, et moi… balbutia Temari, toujours tremblante à cause de son altercation avec Shikamaru.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, insista Hinata, Cela nous fait plaisir.

\- Comme au bon vieux temps ! rit Naruto en les prenant dans les bras.

Temari éclata de rire joyeusement, et suivit le petit couple jusqu'à chez eux, enfin heureuse d'avoir retrouvé ses vieux amis, oubliant un peu Shikamaru.

* * *

Ce dernier traina toute la journée dans le village, pour se vider la tête, et ce ne fut que la nuit tombée qu'il rentra enfin chez lui. Maintenant qu'il était adulte, il habitait dans une dépendance collée à l'immense résidence Nara. Cela lui permettait d'éviter les foudres de sa mère, et les commentaires de son père, tout en restant proche de sa famille. Il fit glisser la porte d'entrée, et sans faire de bruit enleva ses chaussures avant de les ranger. Toujours en silence, il s'avança dans le salon éclairé par une seule, faible lampe, et fut surpris de voir qu'elle s'était endormie sur le canapé. Il s'approcha délicatement et l'observa un instant dormir, avant d'être brulé au torse par le même sensation qui le dévorait depuis des années, et qui l'avait embrasé aujourd'hui. La culpabilité. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit un repas préparé pour lui sur la table et sourit tendrement. Elle pensait toujours à lui malgré tout.

Il dina tout seul, en vitesse, éclairé par la lampe, se délectant de ce petit plat, et débarrassa sans faire de bruit. Il avait l'habitude de ce genre de scène. Il rentrait toujours très tard, produit de sa volonté ou juste de son emploi du temps, et chaque soir, un plat était sur la table pour lui. Il lui avait demandé maintes fois d'arrêter, lui avait indiqué qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de faire ça, qu'elle n'en était pas obligé. Elle avait continué. Il avait arrêter de s'opposer à ça, et appréciait le geste.

Dans ses pensées, il repartit vers le canapé, et comme chaque soir, la cueillit dans ses bras délicatement, comme un objet fragile, avant de la conduire dans leur chambre. « Sa chambre » lui hurla son esprit, comme pour le poignarder à nouveau. Il la déposa dans le lit, avant de la border avec douceur, et quand elle gigota, manquant de se réveiller, il colla ses lèvres à son front instinctivement, espérant que ce chaste baiser pourrait l'apaiser.

« Bonne nuit Hisae. » chuchota-t-il alors qu'elle se se rendormait.

Il referma la porte, toujours en silence, et prit la direction du canapé où il avait maintenant l'habitude de dormir, toujours irrité par le feu ardent dans sa poitrine. Avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, il pensa à tout ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui, à Temari, aux disputes, aux anciens souvenirs, et chassa tout cela afin de dormir, ne voulant pas que la douleur et la culpabilité arrivent à ramper et s'immiscer dans ses rêves.

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour Bonjour ! En espérant que le premier chapitre vous a plu, voici la suite :) Un peu plus centré sur ce bon vieux Shikamaru. Merci pour les quelques reviews, ca m'a fait plaisir :)**

* * *

Cette nuit là, Shikamaru Nara fut incapable de trouver le sommeil. Depuis son adolescence, pour d'autres raisons, ses nuits avaient été troublées par des cauchemars. Il lui arrivait très souvent de se réveiller, en sueur, hurlant, revivant des moments qu'il aurait préférer oublier. La journée, il pouvait faire semblant que tout allait bien devant les autres, mais dès qu'il fermait les yeux, l'ironie voulait qu'il ne puisse voir autre chose. Assailli par de profondes pensées, il ne parvint pas à tranquillement se détendre. Il rêva d'une paire d'yeux verts pleurant, et d'une voix brisée, lui hurlant qu'il n'était qu'un salaud. Il avait l'impression qu'elle le hantait, lui faisant payer pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. Dès qu'il pensait à elle, il ressentait une vive douleur dans sa poitrine, se propageant dans tout son corps.

Il erra toute la nuit dans sa maison, incapable de rester tranquille plus de quelques secondes, ce qui semblait en désaccord total avec son caractère plutôt passif. Il n'était certainement pas le genre d'homme à rater une bonne nuit de sommeil, ou à s'agiter à des heures tardives. Il préférait les moments calmes, sereins, et il fut un temps où il avait imaginé sa vie différemment. Il se rappelait les instants où petit, il n'avait cessé d'expliquer à son entourage qu'il aurait une vie tranquille loin de tout problème, ayant un travail banal, épousant une femme plutôt simple, voulant deux enfants, et menant le reste de sa vie à observer les nuages filer plus vite que lui. Et pourtant, il avait fait parti d'une guerre, une terrible guerre qui avait détruit son adolescence, son pays, et ses rêves de tranquillité. Il avait un poste haut placé : étant assistant du Hokage, cela ne lui laissait plus le temps d'observer le ciel, mais cela faisait longtemps que cet activité n'avait plus sa place dans son emploi du temps. Son ciel à lui semblait morne à présent. Les nuages blancs qui , avant, passaient quelques secondes devant le soleil, pour ensuite découvrir les teintes azur du ciel n'étaient plus que de grisâtres formes en mouvement qui ne lui inspiraient plus rien. Lui qui avait tant voulu être comme eux, libre d'aller où il le voulait, de faire ce qu'il voulait, n'était qu'un pantin sans vie se contentant de continuer à avancer malgré tout. Malgré les commentaires pressant de sa mère, aucun petit héritier Nara n'avait vu le jour. Il ne savait pas si il en était triste ou heureux. Bien sur, il voulait être père, mais cette vie ne semblait plus lui sourire, alors comment pouvait il sourire à un enfant. Peut être était ce aussi car celle qu'il aurait voulu voir être la mère de ses enfants n'était plus à ses cotés. Il n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'il pouvait affirmer, aujourd'hui, c'était qu'il n'avait pas d'enfant, et que d'entendre ses meilleurs amis planifier une future paternité ou maternité, était devenu pour lui une douleur sourde. Il avait voulu rester loin des problèmes, et voila des années, qu'il semblait les attirer à lui. La guerre lui avait pris beaucoup, plus qu'il ne le pensait. Si il réfléchissait bien, le jeune génie pouvait relier chacun de ses problèmes à cette foutu guerre. Il avait même failli perdre son père lors d'une attaque finalement déjouée, mais il n'avait pas pu sauver tout le monde. Certainement pas Asuma, son mentor. Ce conflit international semblait être la source de tout ce qui le faisait souffrir, et pourtant, les quelques années qui avaient suivies la guerre avaient été les plus belles de sa vie. Quel douce ironie que dans un temps de souffrance, il ait pu y trouver du réconfort, et un léger aperçu d'une vie si mouvementée, si différente, et pourtant si parfaite. Ces quelques instants étaient piégés dans le temps, dans sa mémoire, protégé comme dans un cocon, tel des filaments de rêves.

Lorsque le soleil se leva enfin, il se trouvait à l'extérieur de la maison. Assis sur le bois, les jambes dans le vide, il observait le jardin de la résidence Nara, se lançant bercer par le bruit de l'eau dans le bassin. Son plateau de shogi se trouvait à ses cotés, comme depuis son enfance, mais les rayons du soleil l'irradiaient doucement laissaient entrevoir la fine couche de poussière qui couvrait l'objet. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas poser une pièce sur le plateau, et établi de longues stratégies afin de gagner. Il se laissait abattre à présent. De toute façon, il n'avait plus de compagnon de jeu alors à quoi bon continuer. Alors qu'il dardait un oeil morne sur son plateau, sa main tremblant un peu, il entendit derrière la porte coulisser. Il ferma les yeux tandis qu'une douce voix interrompit ses pensées.

« Tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit…

\- Je ferai une sieste plus tard, indiqua-t-il.

\- Viens au moins déjeuner, cela te fera du bien.

\- J'arrive. »

Après un dernier regard vers son tranquille jardin, il se releva en grimaçant, et rentra chez lui la suivant. Dès qu'il entra dans la salle à manger, les senteurs de son petit déjeuner emplirent ses narines, et son ventre grogna ce qui fit sourire la jeune femme qui se trouvait en face de lui. Souriant, il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa chastement, la prenant dans les bras. Elle rougit, tentant de cacher sa tête contre son torse, mais d'un geste tendre, il releva sa tête pour l'observer un peu mieux. Il aimait la façon dont elle rougissait à chaque fois qu'elle était gênée, et la douceur dans ses yeux caramel. Elle ne l'avait jamais regardé autrement malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Encore une fois, sa poitrine l'incendia et sa tête explosa violemment. Encore cette sensation désagréable. Encore, cette nausée qui l'envahit.

Déglutissant avec difficulté, il oublia tout ce qu'il ressentait, et avec un sourire, il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se rendre vers la table. Ils s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre, et en prenant sa main délicatement, il la remercia pour avoir préparé ce repas. Sans un mot, avec un sourire figé, elle repoussa un peu sa main, et ils commencèrent à manger, en discutant de tout et de rien.

« J'essayerai de rentrer plus tôt ce soir, indiqua-t-il au bout d'un moment.

\- Tu as beaucoup de travail en ce moment ?

\- C'est galère avec les célébrations qui arrivent … Je vais devoir tout gérer pendant deux semaines…

\- Je t'ai préparé un bento, si tu veux l'emporter.

\- Merci, mais j'ai prévu d'aller déjeuner avec mes amis.

\- Pas de soucis. En parlant des célébrations, je pensais m'absenter pour aller voir mes parents.

\- Quand ça ? demanda-t-il en relevant les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux d'Hisae.

\- Je pensais y aller ce soir, pour pouvoir revenir pour les célébrations… Si tu es d'accord, bien sur… J'attendais que tu sois d'accord… »

Il s'arrêta de manger, posant ses baguettes doucement, tout en réfléchissant, avant de lui répondre.

« Tu fais ce que tu veux Hisae. Je te l'ai déjà expliqué… Veux-tu que je t'aide à aller chez tes parents ?

\- Tu es sur de vouloir croiser mon père ? dit-elle avec un regard triste.

\- C'est galère… soupira-t-il en se levant pour ranger les plats. »

Son doux rire emplit ses oreilles, tandis qu'il faisait la moue à l'idée de croiser ses parents. Elle avait un rire si délicat, presque cristallin, qui l'émerveillait tout le temps. Elle était si pure, timidement enfantine, qu'il se demandait souvent comment elle pouvait le supporter. Il n'était qu'un aigre égoïste qui ne pensait qu'à sa petite personne, alors qu'elle n'était que compassion et support. Même aujourd'hui, elle ne pensait qu'à lui et son travail alors qu'il voyait bien que sa famille lui manquait et qu'elle voulait leur rendre visite. Il n'arrivait jamais à savoir ce qu'elle pensait, ce qu'elle voulait. Il arrivait mal à communiquer avec elle, à la comprendre. Il n'avait jamais été très doué avec les femmes, mais avec Hisae il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Sa gentillesse le déroutait pour la plupart du temps.

Il s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire, et posa délicatement sa main sur sa joue, la caressant du bout des doigts. Elle était si fragile. Il avait toujours eu peur de la briser, d'être si maladroit qu'elle se casserait sous ses baisers. Shikamaru lui sourit avec tendresse.

« Tu ne veux donc pas que je vienne ?

\- Je vais m'en sortir. Ce n'est pas très loin.

\- Tu partiras combien de temps ? Tu seras rentrée pour les célébrations ?

\- Pourquoi Monsieur Nara tu as peur que je te manque ?, dit-elle pour le taquiner. »

Il éclata de rire avant de l'embrasser sur le front en murmurant :

« Moque toi madame Nara »

Il la sentit se tendre un peu en l'entendant l'appeler ainsi, mais n'y prêta pas attention. Elle lui sourit en retour, et le poussa un peu afin de ranger ce qu'il restait sur la table. Elle continua à lui parler, lui racontant qu'elle allait enfin revoir sa famille, et surtout sa soeur qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des mois, qu'elle serait de retour assez vite, et qu'il pourrait ainsi profiter des célébrations avec ses amis. Elle avait peur d'être de trop si elle venait alors qu'il était avec son groupe. Appuyé contre un meuble de la cuisine, il la regardait s'affairer, et continuer à lui indiquer qu'elle avait préparé pour lui de nombreux plats pour ces quelques jours d'absence. Encore une fois, elle pensait à lui, et encore une fois, il sentit le culpabilité l'envahir. Etait-il aussi attentif, et attentionné qu'elle ? Il en doutait fortement. Il ne méritait pas qu'elle s'occupe encore de lui, faisant attention à ne pas froisser ses sentiments à chaque décision qu'elle prenait. Il était heureux pour elle. Elle adorait sa famille. Cela lui ferait du bien d'être éloigné de la maison Nara pour quelques jours. Il savait qu'elle n'y était pas à l'aise. Elle ne se sentait pas à sa place dans ce village, et lorsque les amis de Shikamaru débarquaient chez lui, elle s'éclipsait très vite pour ne pas faire partie de ce monde. Il ne pouvait pas la blâmer. Elle sortait rarement dans le village, seulement pour faire quelques courses. Elle n'avait pas de vie, ici, et il s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir lui offrir ce qu'elle méritait. Tout comme lui, elle continuait à vivre malgré tout, son monde correspondant aux limites de la résidence Nara. Ce voyage chez elle la rendrait heureuse, il l'espérait.

Il s'habilla en vitesse de son uniforme de jonin qu'il ne quittait jamais. Il n'avait aucun autre habit, et ne préférait pas : il n'était pas de ceux à aimer l'excentricité. Ces vêtements simples lui allaient très bien. Pendant qu'il se préparait dans la salle de bain, il entendait Hisae finir ses bagages. Comment n'avait-il pas pu voir qu'elle avait un sac dans sa chambre ? Peut-être qu'il n'y prêtait finalement aucune attention. Pitoyable. Quand ils furent tout les deux près pour partir, il l'accompagna galamment aux portes de Konoha, portant ses bagages même s'il trouvait ça galère : une femme ne devait pas s'encombrer de porter autant. Le village était très calme ce matin, et ils ne croisèrent que quelques badauds matinaux. Devant les portes, sous les yeux de Kotetsu et Izumo, il la fixa embarrassé, se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

« Alors, tu diras bonjour à ta famille de ma part. Et je te dis à dans quelques jours… Amuse toi bien.

\- Passe du temps avec tes amis, répondit-elle, Je serais vite de retour. »

Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui donnant un doux baiser, auquel il répondit bien sur, la prenant contre lui. Il avait honte d'avouer qu'elle allait lui manquer pour les quelques journées où elle serait loin de lui. Il avait pris l'habitude de la voir tout les jours, et ils ne s'étaient pas souvent séparés. Mais il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas passer le début des célébrations avec lui. Elle n'aimait pas trop l'ambiance festive de cette fête, et elle n'aimais surtout pas son attitude lors des célébrations. Il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas quand il abusait de la boisson, et les célébrations n'aidaient pas. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il n'avait que ce moyen pour oublier, pour être heureux quelques instants. Boire un verre avec ses amis d'enfance était un éclair de bonheur dans sa vie. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. Il valait mieux qu'elle parte. Cela leur ferait du bien à tout les deux. Il profita de ce moment où elle était contre lui, et la lâcha ensuite après un dernier baiser pour la laisser partir. Ignorant les sifflements des deux jonins gardant la porte, il la regarda partir au loin, et tourna les talons.

Doucement, dans ses pensées, les mains dans les poches, il prit la direction du bâtiment du Hokage. Il avait tellement de travail à rendre avant les célébrations qu'il soupira longuement en pensant à cette galère. Il aurait tellement voulu aller se poser quelque part, très loin, et s'allonger pour se reposer. Il mourait d'envie de dormir. Enfin dormir.

Après quelques minutes, il passait les portes de son bureau, et enlevant son gilet, il salua ses collègues d'un signe de la tête avant de se rendre dans la pièce d'à coté, où Kakashi était en train de remplir des rapports. Tandis qu'il discutait avec le chef du village, son regard se promena au loin, et il fut aspiré par ses pensées.

* * *

« Shikamaruuuuuu ! hurla une voix. »

Le jeune homme releva la tête des papiers qu'il était en train de lire, en fronçant les sourcils. Il vit qu'il était à présent seul dans le bureau : ses collègues étaient partis déjeuner, une heure auparavant. Il soupira en comprenant qu'il n'avait pas vu l'heure filer. Encore une fois. Devant lui, se tenaient deux de ses meilleurs amis, lui souriant. Ino s'avança vers lui, pour le prendre dans les bras, ses longs cheveux blonds s'étalaient sur le visage de son ami tandis que Choji riait derrière elle, son sourire illuminant sa figure.

« Ne hurle pas Ino, je t'entends …

\- J'ai le droit d'être heureuse de te voir idiot.

\- Galère… »

Il grognait contre l'élan de joie de sa meilleure amie, et coéquipière depuis des années, mais intérieurement il était heureux de la voir. De les voir. Il se leva pour les suivre jusqu'au restaurant où ils allaient depuis qu'ils étaient petits. Asuma les emmenait souvent quand ils faisaient parti de la team dix, après leur mission, pour les récompenser. Leur professeur avait toujours été très gentil avec eux, leur payant un restaurant pour simplement leur signifier qu'il était fier d'eux. Shikamaru se souvenait la dernière fois qu'ils avaient été quatre à une des tables de ce restaurant-barbecue. Il se souvenait du rire d'Asuma, des hurlements d'Ino qui tentait de forcer Choji à arrêter de manger, de l'odeur de la cigarette de son mentor mêlée à l'odeur de la viande brulée. Il se souvenait de son propre sourire.

Shikamaru, Ino, et Choji, prirent place dans un des box, s'asseyant à table, et commandant leur repas, tout en commençant à discuter. A cause de leur vie de jonin, ils ne se voyaient pas beaucoup depuis la guerre. Ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance, ayant été à l'académie ensemble, sur les bancs de l'école à écouter les leçons de leur professeur, Iruka, puis ils avaient grandi tout les trois, se battant cote à cote. Ils avaient vécu la guerre ensemble, et ca avait été probablement à cet instant qu'ils étaient devenu des adultes. Lors de la guerre, le bâtiment où se trouvaient Inoichi et Shikaku, les parents d'Ino et Shikamaru, avait été détruit. Par chance, le leader du clan Nara et celui du clan Yamanaka avaient survécu à l'attaque, malgré de nombreuses blessures et un traumatisme violent. Après la guerre, Ino était retournée travailler avec ses parents à la boutique familiale, tout en se rapprochant de Sai, qu'elle allait bientôt épouser d'ailleurs, arborant fièrement à sa main la bague de fiançailles que le jeune homme au teint pâle lui avait offert quelques mois auparavant. Choji quant à lui était devenu un des jonins les plus forts et demandés lors des missions, et c'est lors d'une de ses missions, qu'il était tombé amoureux à Kumo, de sa copine actuelle nommée Karui. Elle prévoyait d'ailleurs de le rejoindre pour les festivités prévues dans quelques jours. Ses amis sur qui Shikamaru avait toujours compté, continuaient d'avancer sans lui, et à son grand regret, ils ne se voyaient pas aussi souvent qu'avant. Ces moments, aussi rapidement passés soient ils, étaient pour lui une brise dans l'enfer brulant que semblaient être ses sentiments depuis des années. Cela lui faisait du bien de les voir, d'entendre à nouveau Ino parler à Choji comme un enfant, lui demander d'arrêter de commander des morceaux de viande, et d'entendre son meilleur ami rire en lui disant qu'il pouvait très bien tout manger. Il avait l'impression de remonter le temps. Si seulement il pouvait, il aurait tout changé. Mais il était bloqué dans cet univers, cette temporalité, où il devait continuer à vivre.

« Shikamaru ? lui demanda Choji gentiment, Tu viendras à la fête annuelle de Kiba ?

\- C'est la galère… répondit son ami en prenant une tranche de viande, Si je viens ca sera seul.

\- Comment ça ? hurla Ino, Et Hisae ?

\- Ino tu hurles … lui indiqua Choji, Tu ne viens pas avec ta femme ?

\- Elle aime pas ce genre de fête tu sais… Elle se sent souvent exclue… Elle a décidé de passer du temps chez sa famille cette année.

\- Mais pourtant la dernière fois Sakura et moi on lui a raconté tout les potins du groupe.

\- Ino… commença Choji en voyant le regard vif de Shikamaru en face d'eux.

\- J'ai dis quelque chose de mal ? Pourquoi s'est elle senti exclu ?

\- Tu lui as dis pour Temari, Ino, répondit sèchement Shikamaru en regardant par la fenêtre.

\- Oh… Désolée Shikamaru, s'excusa la jeune fille, Je suppose que nous étions un peu soûles.

\- Très ! toussa Choji se recevant un retour un coup de la jeune fleuriste.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire en voyant ses deux amis se battre comme des enfants, mais maintenant qu'ils avaient abordés le sujet, il posa une question qui refroidit instinctivement l'ambiance :

« Vous l'avez vu d'ailleurs ?

\- Qui ça ? dit Ino en masquant sa gêne, tandis que Choji paraissait coupable en s'étouffant avec la boisson qu'il buvait.

\- Les gars…

\- Okay on l'a peut être aperçue, mais très rapidement. Elle était avec Hinata hier.

\- Elle vous a parlé de moi ? »

Ino fixa son camarade, avec une pointe de tristesse dans les yeux alors que Choji baissait le regard.

« Dites moi, insista Shikamaru, ses mains tremblant un peu.

\- Elle a dit des mots pas très gentils Shikamaru, répliqua Choji avec toute sa naïveté qui le caractérisait et que tous aimait tant.

\- Elle a dit que je n'étais qu'un con ?

\- A peu près. En plus violent, répondit Ino, Mais je suis sure qu'elle ne pensait pas tout ça… C'est juste après toute les années …

\- Oh si elle le pensait. C'est de Temari dont on parle. »

Le coeur de Shikamaru explosa dans sa poitrine alors qu'il tentait de cacher ses tremblements. A nouveau, ce sentiment désagréable l'envahit, et la nausée le força à pousser son assiette un peu plus loin. Le silence s'installa entre les trois comparses dont les deux n'osaient plus regarder Shikamaru dans les yeux. Comprenant qu'il avait installé un malaise, il se força à sourire, et interrogea Choji.

« Alors mon grand à quand le mariage avec Karui ? »

Après son déjeuner avec ses amis, il repartit vers son travail, mais voyant qu'il piquait du nez à cause de son manque de sommeil, Kakashi le força à quitter le bâtiment du Hokage. Ils s'en sortiraient très bien sans lui : il ne pouvait pas être productif en dormait à moitié sur sa chaise. Le jeune homme décida donc d'aller faire quelques courses, croisant au passage quelques anciens amis qu'il salua. Puis, voyant que le ciel était plaisant, une envie lui tordit le ventre. Il se dirigea donc quelques provisions dans les mains, vers un endroit plutôt éloigné du centre du village. Il s'agissait d'un endroit, en hauteur, verdoyant, où il avait souvent l'habitude de venir avant, et la plupart du temps accompagné d'Asuma. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui lui avait montré cette endroit il y avait de cela bien des années. Un endroit paisible, où il pourrait méditer, et regarder les nuages ombrager la ville plus bas. Un endroit qu'il adorait mais qu'il n'avait pas visité depuis quelques temps. Mais lorsqu'il arriva sur place, une cigarette fumante coincée dans le coin de la bouche, il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à avoir cette idée.

Sans un mot, il s'approcha, et s'installa à ses cotés, ses provisions posées un peu plus loin. Il s'allongea dans l'herbe, et ferma les yeux. Quelques secondes de silence après, il entendit sa voix lui murmurer :

« Tu as toujours cette affreuse habitude. Tu pues la clope.

\- Commence pas à être pénible, femme.

\- Et les mêmes remarques sexistes. J'ai l'impression de parler au même Shikamaru.

\- Je suis le même, Tem. »

Cette fois-ci elle ne l'interrompit pas quand il utilisa son surnom. Etonné, il ouvrit un oeil pour la regarder à ses cotés. Elle aussi était allongée dans l'herbe, mais tout son corps était tendu jusqu'à sa mâchoire, et dans ses yeux, il voyait le soleil y refléter quelques larmes. Quel con. Même là il avait merdé. Il finit sa cigarette lentement, et en ralluma une instinctivement alors que son regard se perdait dans le ciel au dessus d'eux. Lui semblait être le même que quand ils venaient s'éclipser ici, loin des regards indiscrets, pour échanger de tendres baisers. Shikamaru se retint de rire aigrement. Que ce ciel devait se moquer deux, aussi magnifique qu'il fût, en voyant les deux silhouettes n'osant même pas s'approcher. Ils étaient tel des nuages qui avaient finalement arrêter d'avancer dans la même direction. Foutu ciel.

« Temari, commença-t-il d'une voix tremblante, Je suis désolé tu le sais ?

\- Arrête, dit-elle le stoppant dans ses excuses, Arrête de suite.

\- J'essaie de t'expliquer…

\- Commence pas à larmoyer, pleurnichard. Laisse moi apprécier les nuages. »

Du coin de l'oeil, il la vit essuyer une larme qui coulait sur sa joue, et il se sentit à nouveau coupable. Il aurait tant voulu approcher sa main de son visage pour chasser son désarroi. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait simplement pas. Tout fixant le ciel au dessus d'eux, il se souvint d'un temps où les choses avaient été plus simples.

* * *

 **Flashback**

« C'est encore loin ?

\- Encore quelques pas, arrête d'être pénible.

\- Tu as de la chance, si je n'avais pas les yeux bandés, je t'en aurais collé une.

\- On est arrivés. »

Le jeune homme sourit en voyant qu'elle mourait d'envie où ils se trouvaient. Elle avait fait tout le chemin depuis chez elle, pour assister à la réunion, mais aussi, il le savait pour le voir. Il n'avait pas eu de moments à eux pendant ces deux jours intenses, entre les réunions, les moments avec le groupe d'amis, et le diner chez ses parents. Ils n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de se retrouver. Alors après une de ses réunions, le jeune homme avait filé organisé un petit quelque chose pour elle, et était ensuite aller la chercher dans les bureaux du Hokage, lui imposant presque d'arrêter son travail d'ambassadrice de Suna, et de le suivre de suite. Ils avaient ensuite parcouru le village, elle se tenait à lui pour ne pas trébucher, un bandeau sur les yeux, l'empêchant de voir où ils allaient. Elle avait râlé tout le long du trajet, mais il la connaissait mieux que tout le monde : elle était heureuse qu'il sorte de sa flemme constante et la surprenne encore. Elle avait eu ce petit sourire, accroché à son bras, ce sourire qui avait fait comprendre au jeune homme qu'elle était heureuse de cette petite surprise, malgré ses railleries.

Délicatement, il enleva le bandeau qui se trouvait sur son visage, et tout fier de lui, la laissa étouffer une exclamation quand elle vit où ils se trouvaient. Ils étaient dans un endroit bucolique, où il avait l'habitude de venir seul, ou avec Asuma quand il était encore en vie. Un endroit en hauteur, verdoyant, surplombant le village seulement éclairé par le crépuscule. Sur l'herbe, il avait déposé simplement une couverture qu'il était aller chercher chez ses parents, et il avait simplement été aller récupérer deux repas à emporter qu'il avait disposé sur la couverture, avec une bouteille de saké, son préféré. Au milieu de ce pique-nique improvisé, se trouvait un bouquet de fleurs préparé par Ino, avec une fleur rouge qui attira l'oeil de la jeune fille.

Etonné elle se retourna vers lui, lui posant la question sans même parler. Haussant les épaules, il répliqua :

« J'ai demandé à Ino de commander des fleurs de Suna. Tu m'avais dis que c'étaient tes préférées.

-C'étaient les préférés de ma mère, dit-elle chassant l'émotion sur son visage.

\- Je sais, répondit-il simplement en regardant au long un peu embarrassé, Je pensais que ce genre de surprises, tu sais, ca te ferait plaisir… Je sais pas trop ce que vous aimez vous les filles »

Gêné il continua de regarder la ville au loin, ratant le sourire qui se dessinait sur les lèvres de sa compagne. Sans un mot, elle s'approcha de lui, tirant sa manche pour attirer son attention. Elle plongea ses yeux verts dans les siens, posant simplement une main sur sa joue. Au début de leur relation, elle ne comprenait pas bien comment ils allaient fonctionner ensemble. Ils n'habitaient pas dans le même village, se découvraient à peine, elle était explosive, et lui maladroit et paresseux. Rien ne semblait présager que leur histoire marcherait. Et pourtant, quelques mois avaient passés, et ils semblaient avoir trouver un équilibre. Elle ne lui en demandait pas autant. Elle voulait simplement se sentir bien avec lui, et pourtant il arrivait toujours à la surprendre. Il venait souvent à Suna, malgré les menaces de mort de la part des deux frères de la jeune fille, et tentait d'être le petit ami parfait. Elle se sentait heureuse avec lui. Elle était enfin en paix, se sentait aimé pour la première fois, par un homme attentif, qui serait toujours là pour elle. Même sa maladresse, était une chose attirante pour elle. Bien sur, il n'était souvent qu'un idiot de pleurnichard. Mais elle se sentait bien avec cet idiot. Elle ne savait pas encore qu'elle était en train de tomber amoureuse de lui, tout doucement, comme les nuages qu'il adorait tant. Elle ne connaissait pas l'amour, ne l'ayant eu que quelques années par sa mère, et de manière chaotique par ses deux frères. C'était avec douceur que Shikamaru l'aimait, comme si elle n'était qu'une femme délicate, alors qu'elle aurait pu le tuer dans son sommeil. Il semblait néanmoins adorer son tempérament de feu. A chaque fois qu'elle s'énervait, lui hurlait dessus, il riait et la prenait contre lui, l'embrassait pour arrêter la dispute.

Le forçant à s'abaisser, elle posa ses mains sur son visage, observant l'homme qu'il était devenu, puis elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes, l'embrassant passionnément. Le coeur de Shikamaru s'emballa tandis qu'il serrait Temari contre lui de plus en plus fort. Il avait besoin d'elle. Il avait besoin de sa présence. Il avait besoin de la voir, tout les jours, toutes les heures, toutes les secondes. Il ne pouvait penser à meilleure femme pour l'accompagner. Elle était parfaite. Il adorait la façon dont elle s'énervait quand il était paresseux, la manière dont elle le terrifiait et en même temps la douceur présente dans son sourire, il aimait son corps oh si divin dont il voulait embrasser chaque partie, il aimait la serrer contre lui, il aimait le reflet de la lune dans ses yeux. Il aurait pu parsemer ses lèvres de baisers pendant des années. Il ne voulait jamais la perdre.

Enivré par son parfum, il cessa ces baisers pour lui murmurer dans le creux de l'oreille :

« Tem ?

\- Qui a-t-il idiot ? riposta-elle en riant comme à son habitude

\- Je suis amoureux de toi, dit il avec cérémonie, presque trop solennellement. »

Shikamaru ne vit pas la réaction provoquée de sa compagne par sa déclaration. Ses yeux s'étaient illuminés , teintés d'un élan de panique, alors que ses mains moites s'accrochaient désespérément au gilet de son petit ami, ignorant que son ventre se tordait violemment. Elle avait peur. Peur de ce qu'il venait de dire. Peur de ses sentiments qu'il venait de dévoiler. Peur de ses propres sentiments. Etait-elle seulement capable d'aimer ? Sans un mot, ses lèvres dessinèrent un grand sourire, voyant qu'il attendait une réponse, elle l'attira à nouveau à lui pour l'embrasser avec effusion. Shikamaru n'eut pas besoin qu'elle lui réponde. Il savait que leurs deux coeurs battaient au même rythme, et que derrière son rire qui courait sur ses lèvres qu'il aimait tant embrasser, il avait sa réponse. « Je t'aime aussi Shika ».

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas pour les reviews. C'était simplement un petit chapitre pour découvrir un peu leur relation. A la semaine prochaine !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir :) Tout d'abord merci d'avoir lu, d'avoir suivi, ou même mis en favoris, et enfin commenté cette fic. Ca me fait vraiment de plaisir de lire vos retours :) Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres, et j'espère qu'il ne vous déplaira pas. A la semaine prochaine !**

* * *

Réveillée par une pluie de rires, Temari tenta de ferma les yeux avec violence pour ne pas quitter les bras de Morphée. Le bonheur qu'elle pouvait entendre l'arrachait à son sommeil peu réparateur. Restant quelques instants dans le lit de la chambre d'ami qu'elle occupait, elle repensa malgré elle aux événements de la veille. Après avoir passé du temps avec Naruto et Hinata en ville, profitant de bons moments avec de vieux amis, elle avait décidé de se balader dans Konoha, cette habitude qu'elle avait acquis lors de ses quelques mois dans le village. Sans vraiment y penser, elle s'était retrouvée sur cette colline, à s'allonger sur l'herbe, et à regarder le ciel. Elle adorait ça à Konoha. A Suna, même si c'était sa maison, tout était diffèrent. Le temps était plus aride qu'ici, les dunes remplaçaient l'herbe et les arbres, et le ciel était masqué par le vent emportant le sable. Les deux villages étaient si diffèrent, mais avec le temps, elle s'était accoutumée à Konoha. Elle se sentait en paix dans ce lieu, malgré la tornade de sentiments qu'elle sentait en elle à chaque fois qu'elle posait le pied ici. Elle adorait, et à la fois détestait cet endroit. Quand Gaara lui avait annoncé qu'elle devait partir pour Konoha, car les célébrations s'y déroulaient, elle avait hurlé pendant une heure sans s'arrêter. Il était absolument hors de question qu'elle y retourne, pas après tout ce qu'il s'y était passé. Son frère n'avait rien dis, même lorsqu'en colère, elle était sortie du bureau du Kazekage, claquant la porte derrière elle. Pendant des heures, elle n'avait cessé de dire qu'elle n'irait pas à Konoha, que c'était même humiliant de lui demander d'y aller, mais pensant à son rôle pour Suna, et écoutant les ordres de ses supérieurs, elle avait compris qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait rattraper le bandit échappé qui menaçait l'équilibre des célébrations. Elle pouvait au moins faire ça. Elle avait donc ravalé sa fierté, sans le montrer, et était parti à la recherche de cet homme. La pensée de retourner à Konoha était un poignard qui semblait plonger dans son coeur. Et pourtant, elle s'y sentait en paix, peut être plus que n'importe quel endroit. Sa douleur, sa peine, sa tristesse, semblaient ici être apaisés par les rires de ses amis, et les souvenirs des instants passé à l'ombre des arbres dans les bras d'un homme qu'elle avait aimé.

Elle avait donc décidé de rester quelques instants à l'endroit même où Shikamaru lui avait dévoilé pour la première fois ce qu'il ressentait. A l'endroit où elle même avait peut être pris conscience de ses propres sentiments pour le jeune homme. Un endroit calme qu'ils aimaient tout les deux. Avec lui, elle avait appris la tendresse, l'amour, le calme. Au début, lorsqu'ils n'avaient été qu'amis, elle s'était moqué de ses habitudes de petit vieux, le raillant à chaque fois qu'il s'endormait, s'amusant de cette lassitude dont il faisait toujours preuve. Mais peu à peu, elle s'y était habituée, alors qu'ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, et finalement elle avait même découvert la tranquillité, une chose si inhabituelle pour elle, dont la vie était si chaotique depuis l'enfance. Chaque instant passé à ses cotés, avait été une découverte et à la fois un bonheur. Ceux qu'elle avait particulièrement adorés étaient , ceux, où assoupie, la tête sur le torse du jeune homme, elle s'était laissé bercé par les battements de son coeur, et sa poitrine se soulevant régulièrement. Elle avait encore en tête l'odeur de Shikamaru, cette odeur si particulière mêlant la foret à la cigarette qu'il fumait trop à son gout. Une odeur masculine, agréable, qu'elle avait aimé humer au creux de son cou. Elle chérissait ses souvenirs, malgré la douleur. A chaque fois qu'elle venait à Konoha, qu'elle voyait les arbres ombrager son chemin, qu'elle apercevait le dessin d'un cerf, ou même que les senteurs de cigarette lui parvenaient aux narines, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se replonger dans ses souvenirs enfouis avec nostalgie. C'était à la fois avec un petit sourire qu'elle s'était allongée sur cette colline, lieu de nombreux de ses rêves, mais elle n'avait pas pu stopper la douleur de tétaniser son corps. Elle mourait un peu à nouveau à chaque fois que ses pensées voguaient vers le jeune homme.

Mais sa douce sieste, la connectant avec ses souvenirs, avait été interrompue par l'homme même qu'elle tentait d'éviter. Ne voulant pas se laisser prendre dans une dispute interminable, elle l'avait laissé s'assoir à ses cotés, ne se plaignant que de la fumée. Elle n'aimait certes la cigarette, mais cette odeur lui rappelait les moments passés près de lui. Il s'était installé à ses cotés, la distance les séparant montrant les années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis leur relation. Il s'était installé et elle l'avait laissé faire. Pendant une seconde, elle s'était rappelé de son odeur, de sa voix, de ses baisers, de ses mains sur son corps. Une seule seconde, et tout lui été revenu en mémoire. Tout ce qu'elle avait tenté d'enfouir en elle, de cacher aux autres, tout ces sentiments qu'elle masquait pour ne pas paraitre faible. Elle n'avait pas protesté quand son surnom avait été murmuré par le jeune homme. Son prénom avait toujours semblé diffèrent sur les lèvres du jeune homme, même lors de leurs disputes, il lui avait semblé qu'il susurrait chaque syllabe. Comme s'il se délectait de chaque sonorité. Elle avait toujours aimé qu'il l'appelle « Tem » même si elle ne l'avait jamais avoué. Ils ne s'étaient jamais donné de surnom mielleux comme la plupart des couples, s'appelant souvent par des surnoms moqueurs. Mais lorsqu'il avait commencé à la surnommer « Tem », certainement par flemme de dire son prénom entier, tout avait semblé si vrai, si juste. Elle qui détestait même que ses frères lui donnent des surnoms, avait aimé que son prénom danse sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Il avait tenté de s'excuser en vain. Elle ne voulait pas de ses excuses. Pas après toutes ces années, pas après les pleurs, pas après la douleur, pas après la désillusion. Elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il pensait de la situation, ni ce qu'il ressentait, et encore moins savoir qu'il était aussi peiné qu'elle de tout ce qu'il leur était arrivé. Elle préférait le voir comme un démon, un affreux salaud comme elle aimait se le dire, que de pouvoir le voir comme un homme blessé. Lui refuser d'avoir sentiments était plus simple, que d'accepter la douleur des deux cotés. Elle ne savait même pas comment il avait géré tout ça de son coté. Elle n'était pas du tout au courant de ses sentiments à lui. Alors, elle préférait lui prêter des émotions et des réactions que d'affronter la réalité. C'était plus facile pour elle. L'autre raison pour laquelle elle ne voulait pas écouter ses excuses était que pour elle, rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ou expliquer ne changerait ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Les mots ne pourraient pas déformer les actions, ni même atténuer la peine. Peut être était ce plus facile de garder la plaie que de tenter de la refermer, car en fermant cette brèche en elle, elle enfermerait aussi ses sentiments pour le jeune homme.

Les rires s'intensifièrent encore, et cette fois furent assez joyeux pour tirer Temari de sa torpeur. Elle décida de se lever du grand lit dans lequel elle avait dormi, et après un rapide tour à la salle de bain, elle s'avança vers la source de cette hilarité. Elle trouva Hinata et Naruto, ses colocataires de quelques jours, dans la cuisine. La jeune femme riait aux éclats près de la table, dressée pour le petit déjeuner, alors que son mari, les mains sur sa taille l'attirait vers lui, tout sourire. Hinata le repoussait sans vraiment y penser, en le traitant d'idiot, et le petit blondinet éclata de rire avant de lui voler un baiser rapide. Temari sourit en rentrant dans la pièce en observant ses amis agir ainsi, mais intérieurement, elle sentit ses entrailles se tordre à la vue du petit couple. Alors c'était ainsi que deux amoureux se comportaient au quotidien ?

« Temari ! lança Naruto heureux en venant l'enlacer, Bonjour !

\- Bonjour Temari, reprit Hinata, Désolée si nous t'avons réveillée.

\- Il n'y a pas de problème Hinata. Merci pour tout. Ca a l'air très bon, dit la jeune Kunoichi en montrant le petit déjeuner.

\- C'est ma petite femme qui a tout fait, indiqua Naruto alors qu'ils prenaient place à table, Moi j'ai tenté d'aider mais ce n'était pas vraiment une aide…

\- Tu as essayé Naruto, c'est déjà ça, lui répondit Hinata en riant avant d'embrasser son mari sur la joue. »

Tout sourire, le jeune homme commença à fièrement raconter à Temari ce qu'il avait fait pour ce repas. La jeune fille l'écouta en rigolant avec Hinata, s'amusant du caractère enfantin du shinobi. Il ressemblait à un enfant heureux de parler de sa journée d'école. Il était dur d'imaginer que derrière ce sourire naïf, se cachait le plus fort d'entre eux, celui qui avait grandi dans la douleur et la tristesse, seul, sans aucune reconnaissance, jusqu'au moment où il avait sauvé Konoha. Et ensuite avait participé à la guerre. Tous savaient qu'il était l'element central de la victoire sur Obito et Madara, mais le jeune homme trop humble ne l'avouerait jamais. Il ne le pensait même pas. Pour lui, il n'avait rien fait de plus que les hommes sur le champ de bataille, et ne devait pour cela pas être acclamé. Depuis la fin de la guerre, il avait toujours son rêve d'être Hokage, et il savait que ce but approchait peu à peu. Mais il passait plus de temps avec ses amis et sa femme, se délectant de chaque moment avec eux. Il avait enfin une famille, présente, lui qui avait toujours été un orphelin, recherchant à tout pris l'attention, portant son amour sur les personnes autour de lui. Derrière son sourire se cachait la plus profonde des douleurs qu'il ne voulait montrer aux autres, et Temari ne pouvait qu'être proche du jeune homme, adoptant une attitude similaire pour se défendre.

Pendant que le futur Hokage parlait, sa femme se leva pour aller chercher quelque chose dans la cuisine, mais soudainement Naruto s'arrêta dans sa phrase, et se redressa plus vite qu'elle, et lui glissa qu'elle devait rester assise. La forçant à se réinstaller à table, il alla chercher ce qu'elle voulait en vitesse, et après avoir posé le plat à table, il l'embrassa sur le front, sa main se dirigeant instinctivement vers le ventre d'Hinata. Puis, comme si de rien était, il s'assit, et continua sa conversation, ne voyant pas le froncement de sourcil de la part de Temari. Le geste protecteur et amoureux de Naruto envers Hinata ne lui avait pas échappé, elle qui avait appris à observer et analyser. Se pourrait-il qu'ils… ?

« Chéri, l'interrompit Hinata en coupant son mari, lui faisant un signe discret de la tête pour lui montrer Temari qui les dévisageait en pleine réflexion.

\- Hein ? s'étonna le jeune homme avant de comprendre, Temari, ça va ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Hinata, tu es .. commença la kunoichi de Suna cherchant ses mots, Je veux dire… Vous attendez …

\- Oui, Temari, répondit la jeune fille tout sourire, une main caressant son ventre, On attend un enfant. On voulait l'annoncer lors de la fête annuelle de Kiba.

\- C'est pas vrai ? souffla Temari, une vague de bonheur la comblant à l'entente de cette nouvelle.

\- Si, dit Hinata, Je n'étais pas sure … Mais je suis allée à l'hôpital, voir Sakura… Et nous avons eu la confirmation que j'étais enceinte.

\- C'est magnifique ! s'exclama Temari en se levant pour la prendre dans les bras, Je suis si heureuse pour vous ! Félicitations

\- Tu as vu je vais être papa ! rit Naruto en embrassant la main de sa femme, Un petit Uzumaki va naitre ! »

Hinata dans ses bras, Temari s'accorda un regard vers son ventre qui ne montrait pas encore sa grossesse. Une petite vie grandissait en elle. Un nouvel habitant de Konoha. Une nouvelle génération de shinobis. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, le futur leur souriait enfin. Ils avaient tous failli perdre la vie à un moment ou un autre, durant la guerre ou avant, et pourtant la vie semblait avoir repris son cours. Naruto et Hinata allaient être parents. Eux qui avaient été les premiers à se marier, allaient dans quelques mois pouvoir accueillir chez eux le fruit de leur amour. Rien ne plus beau n'égalait la naissance d'un enfant. Ils seraient d'excellents parents, et elle se réjouit de les voir si heureux ensemble. Malgré cette joie qu'elle ressentait en voyant ses deux amis lui annoncer cette nouvelle, elle ne pouvait pas stopper une pensée furtive d'éclore dans son cerveau : son ventre pour l'instant, et pour longtemps, resterait plat. Ce n'était pas avec lui qu'elle ferait un enfant. Elle rit amèrement à cette pensée, tout en chassant la négativité qui l'envahissait.

« Par contre, indiqua Hinata gentiment, Ne le dis à personne, nous voulons l'annoncer à la fête.

\- Compte sur moi Hinata, dit Temari en souriant, Ils vont tous être surpris.

\- Tu viens à la fête d'ailleurs ? demanda Naruto.

\- Il y aura Nara ? répondit-elle presque trop agressivement.

\- Je suppose… dit juste le jeune homme penaud.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé Temari, intervint Hinata, Ce n'est que la fête de Kiba.

\- J'y penserai. Peut être que je viendrais, répondit-elle recevant un petit sourire de la part de ses amis. »

Après avoir déjeuné avec ses amis, elle les laissa à la maison leur indiquant qu'elle était conviée à une réunion avec le Hokage. Naruto voulait l'accompagner mais elle refusa poliment. Elle ne leur avait pas dit qu'elle comptait aussi trouver un hôtel libre dans Konoha pour ne pas vivre éternellement chez eux. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne les aimait pas. Elle les adorait. Mais ils étaient dans leur petit cocon, leur petite maison, vivant leur vie de jeune mariés, et elle s'imposait. Elle n'aimait pas déranger, et elle avait l'impression d'être de trop chez ses amis. Elle avait donc prévu de faire la tournée des hôtels pour voir les chambres libres, dès que la réunion se terminerait. Pour s'aérer l'esprit de tout ce qu'elle la tourmentait, elle marcha à travers le village pour se rendre au bâtiment du Hokage. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il y serait, qu'elle le croiserait, étant l'assistant du Hokage, mais elle espérait de tout coeur, qu'il eut été trop paresseux ce matin là pour se lever et aller au travail.

Malheureusement pour elle, ses prières ne furent pas exaucées, et lorsqu'elle entra dans le bureau du Hokage, elle tomba nez à nez avec le paresseux jonin, une cigarette dans la bouche, remplissant ses papiers. Dès qu'elle fut dans la pièce, il leva les yeux et les plongea dans les siens, sans rien dire. Elle l'ignora froidement, et alla parler avec le Hokage, et d'autres conseillers. Pendant près de trois heures, dans le bureau du Hokage, ils furent obligés de tous travailler ensemble. Les célébrations arrivaient dans quelques jours, et duraient pendant de longs jours ensuite. Le village de Konoha devait s'assurer de la sécurité, mais aussi de toute l'organisation. Tout les dirigeants des autres villages, avec leurs délégations étaient attendus pour festoyer en l'honneur de la guerre. Cela faisait maintenant trois ans que la guerre s'était terminé, mais les habitants voulaient célébrer cette victoire chaque année, pour honorer les morts, et les vivants. Temari n'avait assisté qu'aux premières célébrations, et elle avait ensuite refusé de venir. Mais cette année, elle avait été obligé de venir, contrainte de se retrouver dans ce bureau, pour préparer l'arrivée de son frère le Kazekage, et de sa délégation. Pendant de longues minutes, Temari et Shikamaru s'ignorèrent, ne cherchant même pas à s'énerver, leur regard dérivant quand l'autre avaient les yeux baissés. Ce jeu de regard, et de fausse indifférence, n'échappa pas à Kakashi, qui prit note que ces célébrations allaient être mouvementées. Il pensa que les deux jeunes ne se rendaient même pas compte que les yeux n'arrêtaient pas de fixer l'autre.

Une fois la réunion terminée, Temari proposa d'aller faire un tour dans le village pour vérifier la sécurité, et si les autres shinobis n'avaient pas besoin de son aide. Kakashi lui souligna qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de faire cela, et qu'elle pouvait juste passer de bons moments en attendant les célébrations, mais la jeune fille insista. Elle avait besoin de sortir des bureaux, et de s'aérer, sinon elle allait devenir folle. Et surtout, elle avait besoin de s'éloigner de Shikamaru Nara. Le bureau se vida lorsque le Hokage décida d'aller faire un tour, et que ses conseillers furent occupés à autre chose, et avant de sortir, elle rangea les cartes, et papiers qu'ils avaient annotés pendant ces quelques heures. Derrière elle, elle entendit un soufflement et une voix lasse lui dire :

« Tu ne vas pas m'adresser la parole aujourd'hui ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de ranger, les dents serrées, ne lui adressant même pas un regard. Sur son chemin vers la sortie, elle sentit que l'on tirait sa manche, et se retourna violemment pour voir que le jeune homme s'était levé en vitesse pour la retenir. Il semblait complément perdu, très fatigué, ses cernes creusant son visage. Elle avait remarqué que durant la réunion, il avait enchainé cigarette sur cigarette, sa main tremblante cherchant toutes les dix minutes avec désespoir son paquet. Si elle n'avait pas été une femme blessée, cela lui aurait fait pitié, mais elle ne voulait pas voir Shikamaru comme ca. Elle ne se ferait pas avoir. Pas encore. Pas cette fois.

« Temari… S'il te plait, supplia-t-il, Juste parle moi.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, répondit elle sèchement.

\- Ne me fais pas ça. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Comment agir avec toi… Je préférerais que tu m'insultes, plutôt que tu gardes ce silence froid.

\- Ca peut s'arranger pour les insultes, pleurnichard, menaça Temari.

\- Arrête d'être galère … »

Il y eut un petit silence gênant qui flotta entre eux, alors que leurs yeux se liaient comme pour chercher de l'aide chez l'autre. Ils ne savaient pas comment agir avec la personne qu'ils avaient tant aimée. Il y avait tant de douleur entre eux, tant de tristesse, et pourtant tant d'amour s'étant transformé en haine, qu'ils savaient que les émotions étaient troublées à la vue de l'autre. Que pouvaient ils faire ? Accepter cette cette douleur silencieuse, et faire comme si de rien était, redevenant des amis. S'ignorer, tâche impossible puisqu'ils semblaient attirés l'un à l'autre peut importe où ils étaient. Ou tomber dans les insultes, la méchanceté, et la haine. Temari savait qu'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment su comment agir. Il y avait d'abord eu la violence, puis l'ignorance, les pleurs, et maintenant, ils tentaient de reparler normalement. Il tentait de lui reparler. Pas elle. Elle ne voulait rien lui parler, mais dès qu'elle était devant lui, sa bouche semblait déferler des paroles contre sa volonté, que ce soit des insultes ou une conversation cordiale. Elle ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Il était devant elle. Sa poitrine brulait à sa vue, mais pas comme avant, d'un feu ardent de douleur. Elle aurait voulu lui hurler tout ce qu'elle ressentait à sa vue, tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti, tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle n'y arriverait pas.

« Ne me parle pas alors, dit le jeune homme en plaçant une cigarette dans sa bouche, Mais j'ai du temps à tuer. Je t'accompagne.

\- Hors de question.

\- Comme quand on était ambassadeurs. Tu te souviens ? dit il avec un sourire. »

Ne cédant pas à la provocation lancée par Shikamaru, elle tourna les talons en pestant contre lui. Il avait le don de lui rappeler des moments forts de leur relation avec un sourire d'ange. Elle aurait voulu lui faire ravaler son sourire, et lui hurler qu'il n'avait plus le droit de lui sourire ainsi. Il en avait perdu le droit. Elle rattacha son éventail sur son dos, et partit rapidement vers la sortie du bâtiment. Elle entendit les pas du jeune homme derrière elle, mais l'ignora. Si il voulait la suivre, c'était son choix. Elle ne pourrait rien faire pour le contrer.

Sans un mot, n'écoutant que la respiration de l'autre, ils firent le tour du village, croisant au passage Lee qui revenait de mission. Ce dernier connaissant l'histoire de Shikamaru et Temari comme tout le groupe, s'étonna de les voir ainsi ensemble, comme quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Il ne vit pas les corps tendus des deux jeunes ex-amants, ni l'air semblant se pétrifier autour d'eux, et encore moins la respiration saccadée de Temari, tétanisée par la douleur d'avoir Shikamaru si proche d'elle. Comme avant. Pour Lee, comme pour tout les habitants les croisant, ils semblaient qu'ils avaient fait la paix. Seul eux savaient que c'était loin d'être le cas. Ils continuèrent leur ronde dans le village, parlant avec de nombreux jonins, s'étonnant que le conseiller du Hokage et la soeur du Kazekage viennent eux même vérifier que tout allait bien. Ce n'était pas tout les jours que de les hauts placés venaient dans les quartiers les plus populaires du village.

Après leur longue marche, ils arrivèrent un peu vers l'extérieur de la ville, devant l'immense arène Chunin qui avait été rebâtit après sa destruction. Etant deux des inspecteurs de l'examen Chunin, ils étaient familiers avec cet arène, et surtout l'examen lui même. Cela faisait des années que Shikamaru avait pris la tête de ce test que tous passaient afin de devenir Chunin, test qu'il avait lui même passé et réussi haut la main, bien avant tout ces camarades. Il ne savait pas encore pourquoi lui avait été choisi pour devenir Chunin, vu sa paresse latente, et le fait qu'il ait abandonné lors de son combat. Mais il n'avait jamais regretté d'être devenu inspecteur, s'amusant à élaborer de difficiles stratégies pour rendre l'examen de plus en plus compliqué. En quelques années, il était devenu l'inspecteur de l'examen Chunin, mais aussi l'ambassadeur de Konoha auprès des autres villages, ainsi que le conseiller, le bras droit du Hokage. S'il pouvait dire cela au jeune flemmard qu'il était.

Se tournant vers Temari, il remarqua que le regard rêveur de le jeune fille s'était perdu vers l'arène Chunin. Un instant, un vague instant, il vit les rayons du soleil se refléter dans ses yeux verts, et faire briller ses cheveux blonds, et il eut le souffle coupé. Comment avait-il pu oublier à quel point elle était magnifique. Comment cette pensée avait-elle pu quitter sa mémoire. Comment avait-il pu croire pendant ses longues années qu'elle n'était qu'une femme ordinaire. A chaque fois elle était à ses cotés, l'air semblait lui être aspiré hors des poumons, sa poitrine le brulait alors qu'il manquait de se noyer dans sa culpabilité. Il n'avait aucun mot pour comprendre ce qu'il ressentait quand il l'a voyait, quand elle posait ses yeux sur lui, quand elle était près de lui. Avant il l'aimait, de toute son âme, et ce feu ardent l'avait embrasé, et les avait consumés. Maintenant, il ne savait pas quoi penser. Il ne pouvait qu'affirmer qu'elle était magnifique, et qu'un flot de culpabilité l'envahissait à nouveau. Il manqua de vaciller, sa tête sur le point d'exploser, et cela n'échappa pas à la jeune fille qui le regarda. Il lui sourit, en se grattant la tête, embarrassé, et lui glissa avec un signe vers l'arène :

« Galère tout ces souvenirs hein…

\- Comme tu dis Shikamaru, murmura-t-elle »

Sa gorge se serra en entendant le ton doux de la jeune fille, dont les yeux dérivaient lentement à nouveau vers le bâtiment en face d'eux. Ils s'étaient rencontrés ici même , quand ils n'étaient que des gamins. Cela lui paraissait si lointain, et à la fois si proche de lui. Il se rappelait de chaque détail de cette rencontre, et à la fois, il n'arrivait plus à comprendre ce qu'il avait ressenti après. Il se souvenait clairement que ce jour là, ils avaient du se battre en duel pour l'examen des Chunin. Quand il l'avait vu pour la première fois, il avait pensé qu'elle était complètement terrifiante, avec son grand sourire, prête à le tuer si elle l'avait voulu. Elle aurait clairement pu le tuer. A l'époque, gamin qu'il était, il n'avait pas compris qu'il rencontrait la femme qui allait chambouler sa vie, et non pas une simple adversaire. Il avait simplement pensé qu'elle était une autre femme galère, comme sa mère qui hurlait tout les jours sur son père, et qu'il était absolument hors de question qu'il s'approche d'elle. Il avait perdu ce combat contre elle, et ironiquement avait ensuite perdu sa bataille pour elle, pour eux. Elle lui avait reproché son attitude lors de ce duel tout au long des années où ils s'étaient côtoyés. Elle lui disait qu'il n'aurait pas du abandonner, et qu'il aurait du continuer. Il ne lui avait jamais avoué que certes il ne le pouvait pas mais une part de lui avait voulu la laisser gagner. Peut être à cause de cette force qu'il avait tout de suite vu en elle. Puis, les années étaient passées, et ils s'étaient mutuellement aidés. Il lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle avait sauvé la sienne. Ils étaient devenu très proche au fil des ans, mais sans aucune pensée de sa part, et probablement de la sienne. Il l'avait considéré pendant longtemps comme sa meilleure amie. Même si elle était effrayante, et qu'elle ne cessait de l'appeler pleurnichard, il avait pu se confier à elle, et lui faire confiance. Après la mort d'Asuma, il avait trouvé en Temari, une confidente patiente, une personne si qui compter, qui pouvait l'écouter, qui savant lui parler, qui avait su lui dire de se relever et ne pas se laisser abattre par le deuil. Elle avait été là pour lui, et cela avait noué les deux adolescents dans une forte amitié. Il ne savait pas à quel moment il avait su qu'elle serait importante pour lui. Après la mort d'Asuma, où il s'était permis de pleurer en sa présence, pour la première fois depuis la perte de son mentor ? Après la destruction de Konoha où elle avait semblé si heureuse de le voir en vie, et qu'elle l'avait grondé d'avoir mis sa vie en danger ? Après cette terrible guerre où elle n'avait jamais quitté ses cotés, étant son bras droit, son alliée, son roc ? Il n'en savait rien. Il s'était menti à lui-même tout au long de son adolescence, niant ses sentiments, cachant ses balbutiements, rougissements, sourires, expliquant vaguement la moindre réaction de sa part envers la jeune fille. Il n'avait pas arrêté de le répéter à ses amis qui aimaient s'amuser de cette étrange amitié qui coulait entre Shikamaru et elle : Il n'était pas amoureux de Temari. Elle était sa meilleure amis. Il avait besoin d'elle. Elle était importante dans sa vie. Mais après la guerre, tout avait changé. Il se souvint qu'elle avait commencé à lui apparaitre comme une très belle femme. Même son sourire terrifiant lui avait semblé magnifique. Ses sentiments avaient commencé à changer quand il la voyait. Il n'avait pas compris ce que c'était à ce moment là. Ce sentiment de chaleur, de bonheur quand elle était là, son ventre se tordant quand elle lui souriant, ses joues se colorant quand elle le prenait dans les bras, les frissons qui parcouraient son corps quand ses lèvres effleuraient son visage. Elle était passé d'une vieille amie, à une femme très désirable. Lors d'une de ses missions à Konoha, il lui avait proposé de passer du temps ensemble, en bafouillant comme un enfant ce à quoi elle avait explosé de rire, avant d'accepter avec un sourire. Les choses s'étaient accélérés ensuite entre eux, très vite, et finalement, leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrés dans une ruelle sombre, après un diner qu'ils avaient passé tout les deux. Shikamaru se souvenait encore de la douceur du baiser, de la maladresse de leurs gestes, de la timidité dont il avait fait preuve tout en étant très empressé, trop empressé. Leur aventure avait commencé comme cela, sur le perron d'un hôtel, avec un Shikamaru nerveux, et un Temari souriante, le souffle court, leurs deux coeurs battaient à l'unisson pour la première fois.

« Allez, on y va Nara… souffla Temari sortant de la même transe que lui.

\- J'aurais aimé rester quelques instants… Juste un peu plus ici.

\- Je ne peux pas rester ici, répondit-elle en serrant les dents.

\- Tout les souvenirs ne sont pas bon à effacer Temari, murmura-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Ceux qui te contiennent, si

\- Tem…

\- Shikamaru ? intervint une voix coupant Temari dans son élan de haine. »

Ils se retournèrent tout les deux, et tombèrent nez à nez à une femme aux cheveux bruns, portant sur sa robe le symbole Nara.

« Maman ?

\- Fils que fais tu ici ? Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu… Oh tu es accompagné ? Temari est ce toi ?

\- Bonjour Madame Nara, dit poliment Temari avec un sourire.

\- Ma belle Temari, tu es toujours aussi magnifique à ce que je vois. Viens que je te prenne dans les bras ma fille.

\- Merci Madame. »

Yoshino Nara s'approcha d'elle, posa ses sacs de courses au sol, pour prendre Temari dans les bras dans une chaleureuse étreinte. Puis elle l'embrassa sur les deux joues, avec un sourire et prit son fils dans les bras, malgré les grognements de Shikamaru.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais au village Temari, dit Yoshino, Shikamaru tu aurais du me le dire…

\- Sois pas galère… souffla le jeune homme

\- Shikamaru ! répliqua Temari en le grondant pour son attitude.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Temari, j'ai le même en plus vieux. Je suis habituée. Temari, cela fait si longtemps, tu devrais diner à la maison.

\- Madame Nara, je ne peux pas… Je dors chez Naruto et Hinata, je mangerais chez eux… Ou à Ichiraku.

\- Maman commence pas je t'en prie, supplia Shikamaru, les yeux alertés par le situation.

\- Ca nous ferait plaisir de te voir Temari. Tu nous as manqué. Viens. Accepte pour une vieille femme.

\- Tu es penible maman… »

Les deux femmes le fusillèrent du regard, tandis que Temari se sentait obligée d'accepter la proposition. Elle avait toujours adoré Yoshino, voyant en elle la mère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Yoshino l'avait toujours traitée avec gentillesse lors de ses voyages à Konoha, adorant discuter avec Temari, et passer du temps avec elle. Yoshino n'avait pas eu le bonheur d'être mère d'une fille, n'ayant que ses deux paresseux de Nara, et Temari n'avait pas eu le plaisir de connaitre très longtemps sa mère. Les deux femmes entourées principalement d'hommes avait apprécié avoir une touche féminine dans leur vie. Temari n'avait jamais eu l'impression que Yoshino était contre sa relation avec Shikamaru quand ils étaient ensemble, mais plutôt les encourageant à poursuivre leur idylle. Elle accepta donc d'aller diner chez les Nara, voyant que la nouvelle faisait plaisir à Yoshino. L'autre raison était aussi que depuis que Shikamaru avait compris que Temari allait diner avec eux, il était devenu blême, sans voix, tremblant de plus en plus. Il tenta de chercher son paquet de cigarettes, mais vit que ce dernier était vide. Pestant, il prit les sacs de course des mains de sa mère, et râlant, il s'en alla rapidement, laissant les deux femmes derrière lui, hilare devant son comportement enfantin.

Après avoir aidé Yoshino à finir ses courses, ils finirent la journée à se balader tout les trois dans le village avant de rentrer. Shikamaru ne prononça pas un mot, et Temari s'en amusa : a son tour d'être embarrassé par la situation. Honteusement, elle s'avoua à elle même qu'elle aimait le voir contrarié. Elle avait toujours aimé le voir énervé. Mais c'était différent. Avant, elle trouvait cette énervement désirable. A présent, elle aimait l'agacer, elle aimait le voir souffrir quelques secondes comme elle avait souffert, car elle savait que sa venue au diner familiale était une souffrance pour le jeune homme. Leur relation était tel qu'elle le faisait souffrir en souriant. Comment avaient ils pu devenir de tel inconnus, provoquant l'autre, lui faisait du mal ?

Arrivant à la résidence Nara, tout les souvenirs de ses moments passés ici affluèrent dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Oh combien elle avait adoré venir ici, se couler dans les bras de Shikamaru, écoutant simplement l'eau dans le bassin, se laissant bercer par le souffle de son compagnon. Alors qu'ils traversaient le jardin, du coin de l'oeil, elle s'autorisa à regarder la dépendance où elle savait que Shikamaru vivait. Elle y avait vécu pendant des mois. La lumière était éteinte, et elle ne détectait aucun mouvement. _Elle_ n'était donc pas là. Dommage. Ils entrèrent dans la maison, et Shikamaru expliqua qu'il allait chercher des cigarettes chez lui, laissant les courses dans l'entrée. Il avait besoin de fumer. Il ne pouvait pas supporter le diner sans.

« Yoshino tu es là ? héla un homme en arrivant pour les accueillir.

\- Oui imbécile, je suis là. Shikamaru dine avec nous. Et nous avons une invitée. »

Shikaku Nara se figea sur place quand il vit Temari dans l'entrée, les yeux écarquillés comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. Il s'avança doucement vers les deux femmes, à l'aide de sa canne, dont il ne se séparait plus depuis la guerre. Il en avait encore les traumatismes. Temari aperçut un petit sourire triste fendre le visage marqué par les cicatrices du père de Shikamaru.

« Bienvenue Temari. Cela fait plaisir de te voir.

\- Vous aussi Monsieur Nara.

\- Appelle nous Yoshino et Shikaku ma fille, dit-elle, Allez je vais cuisiner. Tu veux m'aider ?

\- Bien sur. Avec plaisir, s'exclama avec joie Temari.

\- Et toi, reprit Yoshino en parlant à son mari, Tu ferais mieux d'aller mettre la table. Et de parler avec ton fils.

\- Tu es pénible, femme, répondit l'homme. »

Temari sourit avec nostalgie en se disant qu'elle avait l'impression de voir Shikamaru et elle quand ils étaient encore ensemble. Ils auraient pu ressembler à ça si ils avaient vécu et vieilli ensemble. Mais ça, elle ne le saurait jamais. Elle ne pourrait jamais vieillir avec lui. Elle en était convaincue au plus profond d'elle.

Le diner chez les Nara se déroula étonnamment bien. Temari put passer du temps avec Yoshino, profitant de quelques instants avec un figure maternelle, acceptant ses sourires, ses compliments et sa tendresse. Elle put rire avec Shikaku, avec qui elle s'était toujours entendu lorsqu'elle venait chez eux, admirant ce grand stratège, et chef des Jonins. Avec Yoshino et Shikaku, elle avait l'impression de faire partie d'une famille, d'avoir un peu de stabilité même pour un court instant, rêvant de rentrer chez elle et d'avoir autant d'attention et d'amour. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas grandi comme cela. Sa mère était morte quand elle n'était qu'une enfant, et son père paranoïaque, violent, et froid ne lui avait jamais apporté le moindre soutien. Et ses frères… Même si elle les adorait, ils n'avaient jamais su lui montrer de l'amour et du calme. Tout n'était que violence chez elle quand elle rentrait, de cris, de pleurs. La douceur dans les yeux de Yoshino, et le sourire aimable de Shikaku l'apaisaient. Elle observa néanmoins que Shikamaru garda le silence pendant tout le repas, ne levant même pas les yeux des plats, ses mains tapotant nerveusement sur la table. Elle avait aussi noté qu'il n'avait pas adressé la parole à son père, et très froidement à sa mère. Elle ne comprenait pas son attitude envers ses parents, qu'il avait toujours adorés. Mais le jeune homme était tendu, ne répondant même pas quand des questions le concernant. Elle le vit plusieurs fois se lever pour sortir dans le jardin fumer, avant de revenir, pour se rassoir à table. Il était nerveux, elle le savait. Mais même si elle s'était amusé de cette attitude dans l'après midi, elle ne comprenait plus sa nervosité. _Elle_ n'était pas là. Il n'y avait aucune raison d'être tendu.

Après le repas, Yoshino insista pour montrer de vieilles photos à Temari, oubliant au passage qu'elle lui avait déjà montré ses clichés il y avait des années. Mais Temari souriant accepta de recommencer le rituel des photographies de famille. Elle trouvait cela adorable de la part de la chef du clan Nara. Pendant ce temps Shikamaru s'installa pas loin des deux femmes, ne quittant pas Temari des yeux, tandis que son père s'était un peu assoupi, mais les écoutait rigoler, un sourire sur les lèvres. Page après page, Temari rentra dans l'histoire des Nara, qu'elle connaissait pourtant par coeur, riant en voyant le bambin Shikamaru dans les bras de sa mère, ou de son père. Elle sentait les yeux du jeune homme se poser sur son dos, mais elle l'ignora. Il fut une époque où elle l'avait raillé pour ses photographies, sans avouer qu'elle avait adoré le voir enfant. Mais à présent, elle tournait les pages avec tristesse et nostalgie. Soudainement, Yoshino tourna une des pages avec un sourire, sans vraiment voir ce qu'elle venait de dévoiler. Temari senti un poignard lui transpercer le coeur, alors qu'elle apercevait Shikamaru en tenue officielle de mariage, avec une femme à ses cotés, une femme qui n'était pas Temari. Elle reconnut tout de suite cette femme aux cotés de Shikamaru. Il s'agissait de la femme qu'elle avait bousculé à son arrivée à Konoha. La femme timide, gentille et douce qui lui avait sourit. Foutue ironie. Elle reporta son attention sur l'image de Shikamaru. Dieu que le costume de mariage lui allait bien. Dieu qu'elle aurait préféré tenir son propre album de mariage. Dieu que cette simple photographie lui écrasait le coeur. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, ses mains tremblantes au dessus du cliché, comme pour capturer cet instant, et l'effacer à jamais. Yoshino et Shikamaru réagir en même temps, la femme fermant l'album en s'excusant, et le jeune homme en fermant les yeux en murmurant un « merde » non dissimulé.

« Je suis désolée Temari… J'avais oublié que ces photos étaient là… Tu … Je suis navrée… Excuse moi je t'en prie….

\- Ce n'est pas grave Madame Nara. Ce sont des magnifiques photographies, dit Temari avec cérémonie sans desserrer les dents, J'ai été très heureuse de les voir.

\- Ma fille… Tu sais… J'aurais aimé… préféré … , commença Yoshino, les larmes lui venant aux yeux.

\- Maman ! s'exclama Shikamaru en se levant pour arracher l'album des mains de sa mère, Ca suffit !

\- Je dis juste ce que je pense Shikamaru, continua Yoshino en chassant ses larmes, Je suis si peinée …

\- Arrête d'être pénible putain… Arrête de pleurer, répondit son fils, C'est pitoya….

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un claquement sourd se fit entendre. Temari s'était levé d'un coup et l'avait frappé avec violence, le faisant vaciller et tomber sur le coup. Elle chassa les larmes de ses yeux, et se tourna vers Yoshino pour la prendre dans les bras :

« Merci pour le repas Yoshino. J'étais ravie de vous voir. Merci pour tout. Je repasserai avant de partir. Merci Shikaku. Bonne soirée.

\- Tem … tenta Shikamaru.

\- N'essaie même pas Shikamaru Nara. N'essaie plus, cracha-t-elle. »

Essayant de ne pas montrer les larmes qui commençaient à couler, des larmes de rage, elle salua les parents Nara, et s'en alla de la maison en vitesse. Abasourdi, Shikamaru accusa le coup quelques instants. Shikaku s'était redressé pour être près de sa femme qu'il prit dans les bras avec tendresse.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute Yoshino … Ne t'inquiète pas…

\- C'est totalement de sa faute, dit lentement Shikamaru le visage paniqué.

\- Fils ! tonna le chef du clan avec force. »

Le jeune homme n'y prêta pas attention et il se releva rapidement en direction de la sortie de la maison. Son père tenta vainement de l'arrêter.

« Shikamaru ! Reste ici ! Tu ne peux rien y faire !

\- Toi, tu as déjà causé assez de problèmes, lança froidement son fils sans se retourner, Je ne veux pas t'entendre. »

Il disparut ainsi sous les pleurs, la douleur, la tristesse, et la peine, dans la pénombre de la nuit.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour :) Je m'excuse pour le petit retard d'un jour mais je tenais à bien le corriger et pas le publier rapidement. Ce chapitre fait un peu** **office de transition vers l'intrigue principale, tout en répondant à des questionnements. Merci encore pour les reviews :)**

* * *

« Tem ! Attends ! »

Son cri malheureux déchira le calme de la pénombre, et résonna dans la rue silencieuse. Il courait, à en perdre haleine, son esprit lui hurlant de ne pas s'arrêter. Il fallait qu'il la rattrape, à tout prix. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser s'en aller. Pas une nouvelle fois. Depuis cette après midi, il avait eu l'étrange sensation que tout était sur le point de dégénérer, comme s'il avait déjà vécu cette scène. Une sensation de malaise l'avait envahit dès lors qu'il avait entendu sa mère inviter Temari chez eux. Il avait su à cet instant que cela ne se passerait pas bien, que la gêne les embarrasserait. Il avait été contre l'idée même de laisser Temari entrer chez lui. Il ne voulait pas que son esprit s'échappe à la vue de la jeune fille. Il ne voulait pas penser aux moments passés ensemble. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle marche à l'endroit même où il embrassait à présent une autre. Il ne voulait pas que leurs deux parfums se mélangent. Il ne voulait pas perdre ses moyens. Il voulait pouvoir garder son esprit stratège. Et Temari, étant dans sa maison, ne lui permettait pas de réfléchir correctement. Mais il n'avait pas pensé quelques heures plus tôt, que la situation prendrait cette tournure. Tout paraissait flou dans son esprit : les excuses bafouillées de sa mère, la tristesse de son père, la douleur dans les yeux de Temari. Il ne s'était jamais habitué à la manière avec laquelle elle le regardait à présent. Il n'y arriverait pas. Avant, quand il se plongeait dans ses yeux verts, il n'y voyait qu'amour, un amour pur, qui le comblait. Maintenant, il n'osait pas regarder cette douleur en face. Peut être était il trop lâche pour la fixer, pour comprendre qu'il en était l'investigateur, pour accepter qu'il était coupable de l'avoir fait souffrir.

Les poings serrés par la rage, il continua de courir, et finalement put apercevoir la jeune fille qui marchait devant lui, assez vite pour le distancer. Il ne la laisserait pas partir. Il la rattrapa dans une foulée, alors qu'elle ignorait ses cris. Voyant qu'elle ne comptait pas s'arrêter, il fut tenté d'utiliser son entrelacement des ombres, mais se rappelant de sa colère, il se dit que ce n'était pas forcement la bonne solution. Il devait lui parler. Lui expliquer.

« Tem ! Je t'en supplie ! Arrête toi ! dit-il vainement alors que la jeune fille continuait sa route sans même lui adresser un regard.

\- Je t'ai dis de ne plus essayer. Qu'as tu mal compris ? cracha-t-elle.

\- Ecoute moi au moins ! Et arrête de courir ! »

Il tenta d'attraper le poignet de la jeune fille dans un mouvement rapide, mais elle le devança, et avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quelque chose, elle détacha son éventail de son dos, et dans un geste fluide l'envoya valser quelques mètres plus loin. Il sentit son corps lui désobéir, et s'écraser contre un des murets encadrant la route où ils se trouvaient. La douleur le traversa des pieds jusqu'à la tête, alors qu'il étouffait une plainte. Ignorant son corps qui hurlait de douleur, il lui cria :

« Bordel Temari ! T'es complètement folle ! »

Elle ne le laissa pas continuer à lui hurler dessus puisqu'elle s'avança rapidement, l'air menaçant, son arme en main, le regard fixe. Pour la première fois, il comprit que toute ces fois où il l'avait trouvée effrayante n'étaient rien. A cet instant précis, il eut peur d'elle. Peur de ce qu'elle pouvait lui faire. Peur de ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire. Peur de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Peur de la tristesse qui irradiait de sa violence. Toujours assis au sol, il leva vers elle des yeux perdus, et elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui, le dépassait de toute sa hauteur. Elle ne le frappa pas. Elle ne dit rien. Se contentant de se forcer à retenir ses larmes. Il voyait que tout le corps de la jeune fille était tendu, et que si elle avait pu, elle se serait écroulée. Il la connaissait. Il avait appris à lire en elle. Et pourtant, quand il s'agissait d'agir avec elle, tout ces minutieux raisonnements semblaient inutiles. Il n'arrivait pas à bien se comporter avec elle. Il n'arrivait pas à communiquer. Il enchainait conneries après conneries, sans même s'en rendre compte. La seule chose qu'il savait c'est qu'il agissait comme un con, et qu'elle le détestait sans aucun doute.

Voyant qu'il n'essayait plus de parler, de la supplier, de l'implorer, et qu'il se contentait de la fixer, elle commença à parler, ses mots acérés comme des lames.

« Ecoute moi bien Shikamaru Nara, écoute bien ce que je vais te dire. Que tu me fasses encore pleurer, ca m'est égal. J'ai pleuré pendant des mois quand tu m'as abandonnée…

\- Temari…

\- Laisse moi finir ! Tu vas rentrer chez toi tout de suite, et t'excuser auprès de ta pauvre mère et de ton père. Ils ne sont pour rien dans tout cette histoire. Il s'agit simplement de toi et moi. Tu as fais pleurer ta mère, et ca je ne peux pas le laisser passer. »

Elle s'arrêta un instant comme si elle cherchait ses mots, mais il aperçut qu'elle tremblait discrètement, et que ce silence n'était que la preuve de la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Cette seconde de silence le tua à nouveau, toute la douleur hurlant à cet instant précis. Il voyait qu'elle tentait de ne pas lui montrer qu'elle était blessée, mais c'était trop tard. Il savait qu'il l'avait encore fait souffrir. Il en était pleinement conscient. Cela avait pour effet de le rendre encore plus nauséeux, comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas fini de parler : le pire était à venir.

« Tu m'as abandonné Shikamaru, reprit-elle d'une voix froide, Tu m'as fais souffrir.

\- Et tu crois que je n'ai pas souffert de la situation ? s'énerva-t-il

\- Tu te fous de moi ! C'est de ta faute tout ça ! Toute cette situation, c'est toi qui l'a crée !

\- Arrête de dire des conneries ! Tu ne sais rien !

\- Je devrais savoir quoi Shikamaru ? Tu veux m'éclairer ? le provoqua-t-elle.

\- Ca suffit Temari, cracha-t-il, Arrête de croire que tu sais tout, que je n'ai rien ressenti, arrête c'est tout.

\- Tu veux savoir ce que je sais Nara ? Je sais que tu m'as emballée avec de beaux mots, de belles promesses, que tu n'as jamais tenues. Tu me promettais la lune Shikamaru, je n'ai eu que mes yeux pour pleurer. Je sais que tu m'as larguée. Je connais la douleur quand tu m'as simplement dis que c'était fini. Pourquoi ? Pour une autre femme ! Je sais que tu es avec elle, que tu t'es marié, que tu es même heureux avec elle. Tu veux savoir ce que je sais ? Je sais que j'ai mal, j'ai mal à chaque fois que je pense à toi, à chaque fois que j'entends ta voix, à chaque fois que quelqu'un me parle de toi. Tu sais ce que je sais ? Que j'ai pleuré, pendant des jours, des mois, avant de te haïr, de te détester, d'espérer qu'il t'arrive un malheur, pour tout cette douleur que j'ai en moi depuis deux ans. A chaque fois que je t'imagine dans ses bras, à l'embrasser sous le porche où on jouait au Shogi, à lui faire l'amour dans le lit où l'on dormait, à lui promettre les mêmes choses qu'à moi, mon coeur explose, et j'ai envie de te tuer. Je t'aimais Shikamaru, à la folie, et regarde à présent les étrangers qu'on est devenu. Je t'aimais pour le voile de paix que tu as apporté sur mon chaos, et tu as finalement été celui qui m'a achevée. Voila ce que je sais. »

Il garda le silence, baissant les yeux quelques instants, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à de telles déclarations. Il savait qu'elle ressentait tout cela. Il se l'était imaginé pendant deux ans. Mais l'entendre prononcer ces mots étaient pire, bien pire, que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. Devant son mutisme, Temari tourna les talons sans rien dire. Elle le laissa seul, dans la ruelle sombre, assis au sol, contre le muret. La voyant disparaitre dans la pénombre, il tapa sa tête violemment contre le muret en pestant contre lui même. Il avait envie de tout casser, d'exploser, de hurler sa douleur. Même là, il n'avait pas réussi à la récupérer. Elle le rendait dingue. Il n'était qu'un con. Il ne méritait même pas qu'elle s'énerve pour lui. Il ne l'a méritait pas. Il aurait voulu mourir.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Temari ne bougea pas de sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, et c'était les yeux cernés par la fatigue et les pleurs, qu'elle fixait le plafond au dessus d'elle. Quand elle était rentrée, elle s'était faufilée discrètement jusqu'à sa chambre pour ne pas réveiller Naruto et Hinata, puis elle s'était effondrée sur son lit. Elle avait repensé à tout ce que Shikamaru lui avait fait, à tout ce qu'il lui avait dis, à tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle voulait l'effacer de sa mémoire, pour que tout parte avec lui. Elle voulait se réveiller de ce cauchemar. Elle aurait voulu croire que tout cela n'était que songe et mensonges. Elle voulait que tout cela cesse. Elle ne voulait plus rien ressentir en le voyant. Plus aucune haine. Plus aucune tristesse. Plus aucune malsaine attirance. Elle voulait simplement qu'il s'efface, qu'il disparaisse à tout jamais, qu'il ne devienne qu'un mirage. Tout la nuit, elle n'avait que ressassé de vieux souvenirs, haïssant tout ce que le jeune homme représentait, se mettant à maudire les cerfs eux-mêmes, à rêver qu'elle pouvait juste changer le cour du temps, l'inverser, et tout arrêter. Quand le soleil se leva, elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, et il en fut de même quand Hinata, dans sa gentillesse et sa douceur, vint taper à sa porte pour la prévenir que le repas était prêt. Elle ne bougea pas feignant qu'elle était encore endormie. Puis lorsque Naruto passa une tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien, elle lui fit signe qu'elle était réveillée, mais lui indiqua qu'elle se lèverait plus tard. Le petit couple ne posa pas plus de questions, et ils lui dirent qu'ils étaient attendus chez la famille d'Hinata, avant de refermer la porte, la laissant tranquille. Elle entendit très clairement qu'ils parlaient derrière la porte, s'inquiétant de l'état de Temari, ne reliant pas ça au fait qu'elle aurait pu voir Shikamaru hier. Elle ne pouvait que les laisser faire. Si Hinata avait été en pleurs dans sa chambre, elle se serait certainement inquiétée, puis énervée, et enfin elle aurait été tuer ce petit blond de Naruto. Mais la situation était cette fois inversée et le jeune couple ne pouvait pas faire grand chose, sans savoir la raison de son état.

Elle patienta donc dans son lit, le temps que la maison soit vide, et lorsqu'elle fut certaine de ne plus entendre le moindre bruit, elle se leva, emmitouflée dans la couverture, et erra dans la maison. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire maintenant. Quelle image pitoyable elle devait montrer : la célèbre Temari du Sable, la plus féroce des Kunoichi, l'ambassadrice de Suna et soeur du Kazekage Gaara, abattue ainsi pour un simple garçon, de surcroit un étranger d'un autre village. Que devaient penser ses parents en la voyant dans sa couverture, marcher à tâtons, souffrant à chaque respiration qu'elle prenait. Pendant deux ans, depuis la rupture, elle avait continué à marcher malgré tout. Elle n'avait jamais baissé la tête. Elle n'avait jamais montré à quel point elle souffrait. Elle avait tu toute sa colère contenue, et sa douleur. Elle ne s'était pas laissé le temps de guérir, préférant cacher au monde, de tout qu'il se passait, tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle devait garder le silence. Elle ne devait rien dire. Elle devait rester digne malgré tout, montrer une bonne image d'elle-même.

Pendant des heures, elle resta dans le même état douloureux, fixant le mur en face d'elle, assise sur le canapé des Uzumaki. Elle se demanda si elle pouvait rentrer à Suna, mais se rappela qu'elle ne le pouvait pas. Il ne la laissera pas faire, et elle ne pouvait pas plus de conflits. Gaara lui avait ordonné de préparer leur arrivée à Konoha et ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle devait se plier aux ordres. Elle ne pouvait faire autrement. Elle devait absolument trouver une chambre d'hôtel aussi. Elle ne pouvait pas rester chez les amis de Shikamaru. Cela lui rappelait tant de souvenirs qu'elle tentait vainement d'oublier. Elle se décida à se lever après sa longue léthargie, et alla s'habiller en vitesse. Elle allait trouver un hôtel, et pour une fois, utiliser son statut très privilégié pour avoir une chambre de libre. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici, à suffoquer, à penser au jeune homme, à ressasser la dispute de la veille.

Mais quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle vit un homme passer le petit portail qui séparait la rue du jardin du jeune couple. A l'aide de sa canne, il boita vers elle lentement, alors qu'elle se figeait sur place, tentant de déglutir avec difficulté. Les dieux n'étaient pas très cléments avec elle en ce moment. Elle savait que revenir à Konoha était une mauvaise idée. Mais tout s'enchaînait de manière très chaotique, comme si le destin voulait que tout ce se passe dans la violence.

Le fixant un instant, elle le salua d'un mouvement de tête avant de lâcher :

« Dans votre état, vous ne devriez pas marcher autant. Vous allez tomber.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Temari. Laisse un vieil homme venir te parler.

\- Si vous êtes là de sa part, je vais devoir refuser, malgré mon profond respect pour vous.

\- Je suis venu de mon plein gré, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Puis-je entrer quelques secondes ? »

Elle hésita un instant, ne sachant pas très bien pour quoi il était là, mais son respect pour l'homme qu'il était la força à descendre les marches en vitesse pour prendre son bras et l'aider à entrer dans la maison. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se blesse, surtout pas alors qu'il s'était déplacé pour la voir. Shikaku Nara sourit lorsqu'elle agrippa son bras en murmurant qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire de toute façon, et se dit que d'une certaine manière, elle lui rappelant étrangement son propre fils.

Temari ouvrit la porte du logis, et l'aida à avancer vers le canapé où il prit place, laissa échapper un petit souffle de soulagement en touchant du bout des doigts sa jambe. La guerre lui avait pris beaucoup, et il ne pouvait plus être le soldat qu'il avait un jour été. Il n'était plus qu'un vétéran blessé, qui n'avait que des souvenirs de l'attaque où il avait failli laissé sa vie. Sans même qu'elle lui demande, Temari alla chercher le thé que Hinata avait préparé le matin même. Avec cérémonie, elle lui servit le breuvage comme s'elle servait son propre père. Au fil des années, une complicité s'était crée entre eux, et elle avait appris qu'il n'était pas comme son paternel Rasa, et que derrière la dureté de ses mots et actions, se trouvait un père aimant. Une image du père que deviendrait un jour Shikamaru. Shikaku la laissa le servir, et après avoir pris une gorgée de thé, il la pria de s'assoir. Toujours dans le respect envers son ainé, l'ancien stratège et chef des jonins, elle lui obéit, ravalant sa fierté. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il allait lui dire mais elle savait que cela ne lui plairait pas.

« Je te remercie Temari. Je suis venu ici pour te parler. Tout d'abord, excuse l'attitude de mon fils hier soir.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, répondit-elle avec un sourire, Ce n'était que de sa faute.

\- Je m'excuse quand même. Cela n'aurait pas du se passer ainsi.

\- Si Shikamaru ne s'était pas comporté comme ça...

\- Il… Il est maladroit… Les hommes Nara nous sommes comme ça… Nous ne savons pas parler à notre femme.

\- Je ne suis pas sa femme, répliqua froidement Temari.

\- Je sais … Je sais …, marmonna Shikaku en soupirant. »

Le silence plana pendant une petite seconde, pendant laquelle Temari observa l'homme brisé en face d'elle qui semblait chercher ses mots.

« Que vouliez vous me dire ?

\- Je sais que tu es blessée … Qui ne le serait pas …. Mais il faut que tu écoutes mon fils… Il faut qu'il t'explique. Je sais qu'il y a Hisae, et … Mais écoute le, je t'en supplie. C'est une requête d'une père qui adore son garçon que je suis venue te faire.

\- Requête que je ne peux pas accepter Monsieur Nara, répondit la jeune fille, les poings serrés sur ses genoux.

\- S'il te plait Temari… Il faut que vous vous parliez…

\- C'est absolument hors de question. Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il m'a fait.

\- Je suis bien trop au courant de cette situation Temari.

\- Que savez vous ? Comment il m'a largué ? Comment il m'a utilisé pour ensuite m'abandonner ? Ou comment il s'est marié avec Hisae ?

\- Temari…

\- Ne cherchez pas, c'est trop tard. »

Soudainement, elle se sentie happée dans les souvenirs de cette séparation, et elle ferma les yeux quelques instants, pour s'y replonger à contre-coeur.

 **Flashback**

« C'est fini, Temari. Je suis désolé »

Les mots résonnaient dans sa tête tandis que son cerveau tentait de les comprendre. En vain. Ce n'était que six petits mots qui lui semblaient totalement étranger à présent. Ce n'était pas tellement qu'elle ne les comprenait pas, mais qu'elle ne le comprenait plus. Elle ne comprenait plus le langage qu'il utilisait, ses mots n'étant que des murmures incompréhensibles à ses oreilles. Les mots résonnaient encore, et encore, prenant de plus en plus d'ampleur dans sa tête, hurlant, criant, faisant exploser son esprit. Elle se répétait la phrase inlassablement comme pour essayer de lui donner un sens. Mais plus elle se la répétait, plus absurde la phrase devenait. Finir ? Comment ça finir ? Comment pouvait il juste dire qu'il voulait finir ? Quand ils avaient succombé à la passion les embrasant, ils avaient été d'accord sur le regard qu'ils portaient sur l'horizon : ils marcheraient ensemble vers cette direction, sans jamais s'arrêter, bravant les pires tempêtes, mais continuant toujours de garder le même cap. Et voila qu'il lui disait qu'il voulait juste en finir, comme s'il abandonnant le navire. Pendant des mois, il n'y avait pas eu un nuage dans leur relation. Bien sur, ils eurent quelques disputes, mais ce n'avait jamais été d'importantes disputes. Généralement Temari s'emportait pour une bêtise, Shikamaru allait grogner dans son coin, et ils se réconciliaient plus tard. Rien de grave ne leur arrivait. Ils étaient à l'image de Shikaku et Yoshino. Elle hurlait. Il ne disait rien. Mais leur union restait. Ils avaient passés ces quelques mois ensemble à se découvrir, et la vie à deux avait été si simple, très naturelle, comme s'ils avaient toujours été destiné à vivre sous le même toit. Tout avait paru si beau aux yeux de Temari. Elle avait trouvé en Shikamaru un compagnon fidèle, droit, passionnément amoureux, et aux manières traditionnelles qui la faisaient sourire. Il était tout ce qu'elle avait besoin ici bas, avec ses frères. Il était devenu son ancre dans ce monde. C'était comme si chaque pas qu'elle faisait, il en était l'ombre. Toujours à ses cotés. Toujours présent. Et maintenant, tout se brisait. Tout ce joli film qu'elle s'était fait pendant des mois se fissurait peu à peu. Fini. Elle fit rouler ce mot dans sa tête maintes et maintes fois sans toutefois en comprendre la signification. Ils n'étaient plus. Tout les espoirs qu'elle avait placés en lui venaient de s'effondrer. Tout ces rêves de grand amour, avec lui, de vie à ses cotés, de mariage, d'enfant qui aurait ses petites manies qu'elle adorait. Tout cela venait de partir en fumée. En quelques secondes. Le temps qu'il prononce de manière froide ces quelques mots.

Elle leva vers lui des yeux perdus, l'implorant de s'expliquer, de lui expliquer, car elle avait beau chercher, elle ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle ne pouvait pas le comprendre. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ca. Pas l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle ne pouvait pas être encore blessé par l'homme qu'elle considérait comme un héros. Elle avait perdu un père, elle ne pouvait pas le perdre. Il ne pouvait pas quitter sa vie, et simplement l'abandonner à son sort. Elle avait besoin de lui, comme elle avait besoin d'air pour respirer. Voyant qu'elle était sous le choc de sa déclaration, le jeune homme tenta de s'expliquer, embarrassé, ne sachant pas très bien comment tourner ses phrases, ou quels mots précis il devait utiliser.

« Je … Je suis navré Tem… Je…

\- Comment ça c'est fini ? rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix qui trahissait sa douleur.

\- Il faut qu'on arrête … On ne peut pas continuer… Je ne peux pas.

\- Tu es sérieux la Shika ?! Vraiment, tu me parles sérieusement ?!

\- Tem… tenta-t-il en cherchant sa main de la sienne »

Elle le repoussa violemment, l'empêchant de l'approcher, et lui demanda, la rage aux yeux :

« Pourquoi Shika ? Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? »

Shikamaru ne répondit pas cette fois ci, et il baissa le regard, honteux. Elle ne supporta pas une seconde de plus son attitude de lâche, et en une foulée s'avança vers lui, et se mit à lui marteler le torse de coups. Au premier coup, il releva la tête, non surpris, comprenant la douleur, mais ne fit rien. Il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Il ne bougea pas quand elle lui assena des coups pendant quelques minutes. Ni lorsqu'elle commença à hurler qu'il n'était qu'un salaud, qu'il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, qu'elle croyait en lui, en eux, qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout. Ni lorsqu'elle commença à pleurer, tremblante, ses coups s'atténuaient, et ses cris devenaient des murmures l'implorant de rester, de ne pas partir. Les larmes de Temari coulèrent sur son torse, mouillant le t-shirt du jeune homme, mais il ne bougea pas. Il ne la prit pas dans les bras. Il ne dit rien. Il la regarda juste exploser toute sa douleur, sa colère, sa désillusion. « Reste je t'en prie ». Cette prière elle la lui adressa plusieurs fois, mais il ne répliqua rien. Reste. Reste. Reste. Aucun mouvement de la part de Shikamaru. Il ne bougerait pas. Il ne marcherait plus à ses cotés. Il ne le pouvait plus.

Voyant qu'elle ne s'arrêterait pas de le frapper, il attrapa d'un coup ses poignets, pour la première fois de sa vie agissant avec violence face à la femme qu'il avait tant aimé, et lui souffla :

« Arrête Temari. Je ne peux pas rester. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

\- Pardon ? répondit-elle les yeux écarquillées par le choc.

\- Je l'aime. C'est elle. Je ne peux plus être avec toi.

\- Qui est-elle ?

\- Ca n'a pas d'importance Temari.

\- Ca en a pour moi ?! Tu m'as trompé, c'est ce que tu m'avoues ? Depuis quand ? Tu l'aimes ?

\- Arrête Temari ! Oui je l'aime ! C'est fini, c'est tout ! »

Ces derniers mots, il les hurla, et ils percutèrent de plein fouet la jeune fille. Elle le repoussa, et recula de quelques centimètres, comme pour s'éloigner de ce démon qui avait le visage de son compagnon. De son ex-compagnon. Elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Il était si froid, si détaché. Où était passé le Shika amoureux, passionné, rieur. Il ne l'aimait plus. L'avait-il déjà aimé un jour ? Il lui avait menti, il l'avait trahit, il l'avait abandonné. Les premières incompréhensions se dissipèrent peu à peu, et son regard se durcit. Il l'avait abandonné. Elle comprenait à present. Il avait une autre femme, une femme qu'il aimait. Une femme qu'il avait certainement embrassé avec effusion juste après l'avoir embrassé elle. Une femme qu'il avait peut être trouvé plus belle que Temari. Une femme qui le rendait plus heureux. Une femme avait qui il avait envie de construire sa vie. Une femme qui n'était pas Temari. Il n'y avait plus d'eux. Il n'y avait plus rien. Elle recula encore, séchant ses larmes, voulant partir en courant, pour ne pas s'effondrer devant lui.

« Je suis désolé Temari.

\- Adieu Shikamaru. »

Un adieu, une promesse de ne jamais se revoir, une douleur commune, et tout n'était plus que poussière. Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna d'elle à jamais. Elle s'effondra au sol, la douleur la paralysait pour la première fois, sans savoir qu'elle devait vivre ainsi à présent. Pendant un instant, les nuages s'arrêtèrent d'avancer, et leurs deux âmes ne résonnèrent plus ensemble.

 **Fin du Flashback**

Elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux après quelques secondes d'absence pour voir que Shikaku la fixait, l'air peiné. D'un main tremblante, il reposa sa tasse de thé sur la table, et elle aperçut des larmes perler dans les yeux du l'homme. La vision était troublante, elle n'avait jamais vu un homme Nara pleurer. Ils étaient trop fiers pour montrer leurs émotions. Elle le savait que trop bien. Et voir le grand Shikaku Nara chasser les larmes de ses yeux d'un geste lent, était quelque chose qu'elle pensait ne jamais à voir.

« Je te dois des excuses Temari… Tout cela est de ma faute… Tout ce que tu as subi… Je suis désolé…

\- Ne dites pas des bêtises Shikaku. Ce n'est qu'une rupture de deux adolescents qui ne savaient pas comment s'aimer.

\- Je … Je n'aurais pas du… Je suis navré…

\- De quoi parlez vous ? demanda Temari de plus en plus confuse par le comportement de l'homme.

\- J'avais promis à Shikamaru de ne rien te dire mais tu dois savoir. Les Dieux me puniront pour avoir menti à mon fils, mais… Je t'aime comme ma fille Temari, et vous voir ainsi, Shikamaru et toi, ca me fait mal… Ma femme a pleuré pendant des heures cette nuit… Je voudrais pouvoir défaire tout ce que j'ai fais…

\- Vous pouvez tout me dire Shikaku. Je suis certaine que vous n'avez rien fait de mal. Ne vous torturez pas pour rien. »

L'homme eut un petit rire triste, le même exactement que Shikamaru avait souvent, et il plongea ses yeux douloureux dans ceux de Temari.

« J'ai fais tant de mal Temari… Je t'ai fais souffrir… C'est de ma faute tout ca… Il faut que tu saches la vérité.

\- Alors dites la moi…

\- Mais Shikamaru…

\- Vous préférez que j'aille demander à Shikamaru ?

\- Il te mentirait… Encore… Il te cacherait la raison de votre rupture.

\- De quoi parlez vous ? Il m'a dit qu'il avait une femme, cette Hisae.

\- Et ca, c'est bien vrai…

\- Voila, vous n'avez rien fait. Nous nous sommes séparés à cause de ça.

\- Temari, si il s'est marié avec Hisae, c'est à cause de moi. »

Sans qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, il se mit à parler, à révéler tout ce qu'il avait caché depuis deux ans en lui, tout ce qu'il aurait voulu lui dire tout de suite, toute la douleur qu'il ressentait.

« Si il a épousé Hisae, ce n'est pas par amour Temari. Il t'aimait toi, il t'a toujours aimé. Il ne voulait que toi. Il l'a fait par honneur… Je lui ai pourtant dis que j'allais gérer tout seul la situation mais tu le connais. Il tuerait pour ceux qu'ils aiment.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Je suppose qu'il faut que je te raconte tout… Excuse moi si je parais confus… J'ai si honte…

\- Expliquez moi doucement, dit elle en le prenant par la main comme s'il était un enfant.

\- Tu sais qu'après la guerre, je ne me suis jamais remis de mes blessures… Autant physiques que psychiques… Cette foutue guerre m'a eu… Je n'ai jamais été réplacé comme chef de clan, et encore moins comme stratège. Alors j'en voulais au monde entier. J'avais l'impression de n'être qu'un poids mort pour ma famillle… Je ne pouvais même pas bouger de mon lit à cause de cette satanée jambe. Je ne pouvais plus m'occuper de ma famille, du village. Je ne pouvais même plus embrasser ma femme, sans m'écrouler de douleur. Alors j'ai plongé peu à peu… Dès que j'ai pu sortir de ce lit, je me suis mis à boire, à sortir, à jouer…

\- Oui je me souviens que les hommes Nara ont un sacré penchant pour la boisson

\- Effectivement, le saké et la bière ont de mauvais effets sur nous. Mais la, c'était different. Je tentais de chercher le bonheur au bar, oubliant que j'avais une femme, un fils, et un merveilleuse belle fille. Un de ces soirs, j'ai été trop loin, perdant beaucoup d'argent, pariant la fortune de mon clan.

\- Pourtant vous êtes l'homme le plus intelligent du village !

\- Il faut croire que nous sommes tous stupides quand il s'agit de ce genre de jeu… Je jouais contre une famille très puissant les Asaro. Des gens puissants, très riches, et très dangereux. Dans mon arrogance, j'ai cru que mon intelligence me sauverait. Mais les gorgées d'alcool ont eu raison de moi, et j'ai tout perdu…

\- Je ne savais pas…

\- Personne ne voulait te le dire. Ce soir là, je suis rentré chez moi en sang, ivre mort, les poches vides. Ma femme m'a hurlé dessus, mon fils a quitté le lit qu'il occupait avec toi pour venir m'aider. Nous ne pouvions rien faire. Cet argent, nous ne l'avions pas…

\- Mais j'étais la soeur du Kazekage ! Suna aurait pu vous aider ! s'indigna-t-elle comprenant peu à peu la situation.

\- Shikamaru était contre cette idée. Il ne voulait pas te mêler à ça. Et il ne voulait pas prendre ton argent, alors qu'il aurait simplement du se contenter de ton coeur. Alors je lui ai dis que j'allais me livrer à cette famille, et que les conséquences de mes actes, bien que dramatiques, devaient rester secretes. Il deviendrait le chef d'un clan ruiné, et je resterais dans les memoires comme un vétéran brisé. Mais il a refusé. Toutes les propositions lui semblaient être de pire en pire. Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas voir son père comme ça. Qu'en tant que chef de clan Nara, il ne me laisserait pas faire, qu'il refusait de voir une larme de plus dans les yeux de ma femme. Il n'a pas hurlé. Il n'a pas pleuré. Il a simplement énoncé ensuite la possibilité d'un mariage. Si la fille des Asaro épousait le chef des Nara, tout serait plus simple. Plus de dette. Plus de menaces. Plus rien. J'ai refusé Temari, je lui ai dis qu'il était hors de question qu'il fasse ça. Mais il ne m'a pas écouté. Il a dit qu'il devait sauver l'honneur du clan. Qu'il ne me laisserait pas tomber en disgrace. Que la famille comptait plus que tout.

\- Plus que moi.

\- Il t'aimait Temari comme un fou. Cette decision, il l'a pris à contre coeur. Je le sais. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a dit ce jour là, mais je sais que quelques minutes avant de te l'annoncer il était dans les bras de sa mère, tremblant à l'idée de te perdre… Temari… Sache qu'il n'a pas épousé Hisae de bon coeur… Il a sauvé son clan… Son père… Sa mère… Mais il t'a blessé… Je t'ai blessé… Tout est de ma faute, je suis vraiment navré… Si seulement je pouvais remonter le temps, je le ferais… Je l'arrêterais. Je lui demanderais de me tuer, plutôt qu'il te perde… Sache le. Pardon pour tout… Pardon, pardon, pardon….

Elle garda le silence un instant, enregistrant tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, sous le regard meurtri de Shikaku. Il était marié d'accord, mais il ne l'avait pas trompé. Il avait menti pour qu'elle le haïsse. Il avait réussi son coup, elle l'avait detesté. Il n'avait joué qu'un role alors. Il fallait qu'elle en ait le coeur net. Elle se leva d'un coup pour prendre Shikaku dans les bras, qui se tendit au contact de la jeune fille. Elle lui souffla un merci, et il resserra l'étreinte, sentant la chaleur d'un pardon. Il ferma les yeux, se retenant de pleurer, soulagé d'avoir enfin pu se confier à quelqu'un. D'avoir enfin pu dévoiler à Temari que Shikamaru n'était pas coupable. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, dans une affection presque maternelle, et lui demanda rapidement :

« Vous savez ou il est ?

\- Il m'a dit qu'il allait voir Asuma aujourd'hui.

\- D'accord, dit elle en prenant ses affaires et en courant vers la porte.

\- Mais Temari !

\- Je reviens ! »

Et elle disparut de la vue de Shikaku Nara, qui se passa une main sur son visage, pas vraiment conscient de ce qu'il venait de provoquer.

* * *

Son fils était assis devant la tombe de son mentor, depuis des heures. Un cigarette à la bouche, il soufflait des nuages de fumée au dessus de l'endroit où Asuma reposait. Il venait souvent pour poser des fleurs sur la tombe de son ancien professeur, et pour lui raconter tout ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie. Mais là, il avait besoin de conseils, et vu la tension qui était presente entre lui et son père depuis des années, il préférait se confier à son mentor. Il avait l'impression que quand il fumait devant la tombe, Asuma était près de lui, le sourire aux lèvres, lui disant quelle direction prendre.

« Elle me rend dingue Asuma … Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je n'arrive pas à lui parler correctement… Une simple conversation avec elle me manque. Une conversation sans gêne, sans embarras, sans douleur. Comme avant… J'ai fais le con, je le sais. Mais que pouvais-je faire… C'était ma famille ou elle… Asuma elle me manque. Comme si sans elle je n'arrivais pas à vivre. Mais je ne peux rien y faire… Je ne peux pas annuler ce que j'ai fais… Tout est si compliqué maintenant. Avant il n'y avait que elle et moi, et à présent il y a ma famille, et Hisae. Je ne peux pas faire ce que j'ai fais à Temari, à Hisae. Je ne suis qu'un connard Asuma. Vous ne devez pas être très fier de moi. Je n'arrive à rien en ce moment. A chaque fois que je parle à Temari je fais une bêtise. A chaque fois que je tente d'avoir une connexion avec ma femme, je fais une bêtise. Je suis complètement perdu… Pourquoi tout est aussi compliqué… J'aimerais que vous soyez la Asuma. Pour me guider. Me raconter si vous aussi vous aviez des problèmes avec Kurenai… Je n'arrive pas à communiquer avec les femmes, j'aurais aimé que vous m'appreniez… Mais c'est une leçon que vous ne pourrez jamais me dicter… Je l'ai fais tant souffrir Asuma… Je voulais qu'elle ait une vie parfaite, et je suis l'acteur de sa douleur… Quel con. »

Il sentit le vent souffler sur son dos, et avec lui, quelques mots comme prononcés. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute ». Une parole murmurée dans son oreille, comme pour le rassurer. Une voix qui lui semblait familière, et pourtant si lointaine, il n'arrivait pas à determiner qui en était le propriétaire. Il fronça les sourcis : il était pourtant seul dans le cimeterre. Levant la tête vers le ciel, après un leger regard vers la tombe, il sourit en soufflant un autre nuage de fumée.

Quelques secondes après cette étrange évenement venu du ciel, il entendit des pas derrière lui et le souffle court d'une personne. Elle s'installa à ses cotés, assise près de lui, saluant avec respect la tombe d'Asuma, et ne parla pas. Puis d'un geste presque amical, elle mit la main sur la sienne, et lui murmura :

« Je veux bien t'écouter à présent.

\- Toi tu as vu mon père.

\- On ne peut rien te cacher le pleurnichard.

\- Effectivement, sourit-il, Tu t'es calmé depuis hier ou je risque ma vie en te parlant ?

\- Ca dépend de tes réponses.

\- Galère. »

Un timide rire se perdit sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, tandis qu'il tournait la tête pour la fixer, et qu'il commença à lui parler, encouragé par la présence invisible de son maitre.

* * *

 **Voila c'était pour clôturer on va dire une partie un peu introductive de la fiction. Cela ne fait que commencer. J'espère que malgré ce chapitre un peu explicatif, cela vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à mettre une review ! A la semaine prochaine :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir :) Alors à la base ce chapitre devait être beaucoup plus long, beaucoup trop long, et comme j'ai vu que vous vouliez que j'aille un peu plus doucement, je l'ai coupé en deux. On va dire que cette partie, il se passe pas grand chose, c'est plutôt pour installer une ambiance pour le prochain, donc la seconde partie de chapitre.**

 **Merci à toutes les personnes qui mettent des reviews à chaque chapitre. Je les lis toutes, et je prends note de tout ce que vous me dites. Je ne sais pas trop si vous préférez que je vous réponde en MP ou ici ^^ Je prends plus de temps pour publier en ce moment pour pas publier sans relire, et j'espère que je n'ai rien laissé passer là. Pour les fautes, je sais qu'il y en a, je m'en excuse je suis dyslexique, j'espère que la lecture n'en est pas déplaisante à cause de ça.**

 **Vous inquiétiez pas d'ailleurs je vais bien prendre mon temps avant que tout aille bien pour eux ;)**

 **Merci encore de lire cette fanfiction et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Ce jour, ils avaient discutés pendant des heures, sans haine, sans douleur, oubliant qu'ils étaient deux ex-amants, se concentrant sur le fait qu'un jour ils avaient été deux meilleurs amis, se battant côte à côte, risquant leur vie l'un pour l'autre, avant d'être happés par un tourbillon de sentiments. Sans penser qu'ils pourraient être proche à nouveau, ils avaient simplement discuter devant la tombe d'Asuma, oubliant tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux. Pendant un instant, ils furent plongés dans un monde où ils pouvaient être naturel. Il n'y avait plus de guerre, il n'y avait plus d'amour, il n'y avait plus de mariage, il n'y avait plus d'histoires de familles, il n'y avait plus de violence, ni de douleur. Il restait juste deux âmes, résonant à nouveau à l'unisson, pour un bref instant. Deux êtres qui ne pouvaient que se parler, après avoir exprimé toute la douleur les liant. Pendant un court moment, ils furent à nouveau seuls. Ils avaient pu discuter de leurs vies, apprenant à l'autre, ce qu'il s'y était passé pendant son absence, rattrapant le temps perdu. Ils n'étaient pas dupes. Ils étaient parfaitement au courant qu'ils n'avaient le droit d'être comme des amis que pendant un bref instant. Ils ne pouvaient pas revenir comme avant. Ils n'en avaient pas la possibilité. Pourtant, tout en sachant que ce court instant ne serait qu'une parenthèse dans leur vies, ils en profitèrent, se délectant de chaque seconde passée aux cotés de l'autre. Ils étaient à la fois heureux de pouvoir se parler, mais leurs sourires tristes trahissant leur vrais sentiments. Ca aurait pu être si simple. Ca aurait du être si simple. A présent, il leur fallait la mort, la tristesse, pour les réunir. Puis, comme sur la colline, ils n'avaient plus eu besoin de mots pour communiquer, et ils étaient restés sans rien dire devant cette tombe, pendant quelques longues minutes, écoutant simplement l'autre respirer, avant que Shikamaru raccompagne Temari chez elle.

Le lendemain matin, premier jour des célébrations, Shikamaru s'était levé avec plus d'aisance qu'à son habitude. La veille, il avait décidé qu'il se passerait du canapé, et s'était effondré dans le lit de sa maison. Le lit où elle dormait. Sans lui, pour la plupart du temps. Pourtant, il y avait bien dormi, comme plongé dans une monde de merveilles que seul lui pouvait voir, ressentir, un monde où tout aurait été diffèrent. Il s'était réveillé seul dans ce lit marital, mais accompagné par l'essence de sa femme. Son parfum était sur tout les draps, sur l'oreiller, sur son corps. Il pouvait presque entendre sa voix, écouter son souffle, sentir sa présence près de lui. Il sentait ses lèvres sur les siennes, les effleurant avec timidité. Il pouvait la sentir elle, à ses cotés, présente malgré tout. Fermant les yeux, il se sentit avaler dans un flot de culpabilité. Il ne pouvait qu'avouer qu'elle lui manquait. Qu'il aurait aimé l'avoir près de lui. La serrer contre lui. L'embrasser. Elle était sa femme après tout. Et pourtant quand il fermait les yeux, les couleurs se mélangeaient et il n'arrivait plus à discerner le brun du blond.

Il resta quelque instants dans ce grand lit, à humer son parfum, laissant son esprit errer sans connaitre la destination de ce voyage. Depuis que Temari était revenue à Konoha, elle était à nouveau apparue dans sa vie tel une tornade. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. Quand elle avait été loin pendant deux ans, tout avait été simple. Il avait mené sa vie simplement. Il se levait chaque matin, buvait un café, embrassait sa femme, allait au travail, allait boire une bière avec ses amis, et revenait chez lui pour diner avec elle. Rien d'exubérant. Aucune complication. Hisae n'était pas Temari. Elle était calme, douce, aimante. Elle était là. Il avait besoin d'elle. Pendant deux ans, elle avait tenté d'apporter un peu de tendresse dans sa vie, et il en était heureux. Temari était Temari. Elle était violence, têtue, rancunière. Pas là. Et pourtant, maintenant qu'elle était revenue, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle. Il en était coupable bien sur. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser à elle. Pas maintenant qu'il tentait de faire sa vie avec une autre. Pas après avoir détruit ce qu'ils avaient ensemble. Pas après l'avoir fait souffrir. Il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait tellement. Il ne voulait pas perdre sa vie à présent, et pourtant chaque seconde passée en présence de Temari lui coupait le souffle. Et pourtant il ne pouvait pas. Il ne devait pas. Il lui avait fait trop de mal, comment pouvait il imaginer lui en refaire.

Pourtant il se leva ce matin là avec l'idée même de la rejoindre. Il avait besoin de la voir. Il s'habilla en vitesse, sans même penser à regarder à quoi il ressemblait, et sans s'attarder dans la cuisine, sortit de la résidence Nara. Il n'était pas aller voir ses parents depuis ce fameux diner. Il n'arrivait pas à les regarder dans les yeux. Tant de choses s'étaient passés entre eux. Il avait failli perdre son père. Quand sur le champ de bataille, il avait appris que le QG où se trouvait son père avait été détruit, la peur l'avait paralysé. Certes, son père et lui n'avait jamais eu de bonnes relations, mais il avait un profond amour doublé d'une admiration certaine pour ce grand homme. Il se souvenait que son esprit s'était perdu, s'imaginant devoir raconter à sa mère que Shikaku Nara avait perdu la vie lors de la guerre. Il ne pouvait pas faire ca. Ce n'était pas possible. Heureusement pour lui, grâce aux Dieux, il n'avait qu'été blessé lors de l'attaque. Il avait survécu de peu, même les médecins avaient parlé de miracle. Ils avaient aussi prévenu les Nara : les séquelles d'une telle attaque étaient dures, et irréversibles. Mais Shikamaru n'avait pas voulu entendre cela. Son père était en vie. C'était tout ce qu'il comptait. Il ne l'avait pas perdu. Il ne pouvait pas perdre un père de plus. Asuma lui avait été arraché. Il avait besoin encore des conseils d'un père à son fils. Il n'était encore qu'un jeune. Il n'avait pas perdu ses amis. Il ne l'avait pas perdu. La femme de sa vie ne lui avait pas été enlevée. Elle était toujours là après la guerre. Ils avaient gagnés. Tout allait bien se dérouler. Il avait pensé cela pendant les quelques mois d'accalmie dans sa vie. Il était tombé peu à peu amoureux de Temari, la féroce Kunoichi de Suna. Il était tombé amoureux d'elle avec une telle force, et une telle violence, qu'il avait su qu'il ne ressentirait plus jamais ce sentiment pour aucune autre personne. L'amour qu'il avait ressenti pour elle avait été d'une évidence certaine. Comme s'il était destiné à elle. Comme si son coeur ne pouvait battre que pour elle. Il n'était qu'un paresseux dans la vie, mais pour elle, son coeur enflammé lui aurait fait faire des folies. Il avait imaginé sa vie avec elle. A mesure que les mois avaient passé, il s'était senti de mieux en mieux à ses cotés. Malgré son comportement violent, impulsif, elle l'apaisait et guérissait peu à peu de vieilles blessures. Il s'était imaginé que cela durait toujours. Que ce songe, ce doux songe, le suivrait toute sa vie. Il aurait voulu dormir à ses cotés, rêver avec elle, et ne plus jamais se réveiller. Rester avec elle malgré tout. Il s'était imaginé lui demander de vivre chez lui, aller demander sa main à ses frères, la voir lui annoncer qu'il allait être père, prendre son fils ou sa fille dans les bras, rire en voyant ses parents devenir des grands parents gâteux. Il s'était imaginé veiller sur elle à chaque instant de sa vie, il s'était imaginé les moments tendres, les moments en famille, la moindre bêtise de ses futurs enfants, même les disputes avec elle. Il s'était imaginé grandir, murir, et vieillir avec elle. Lui, l'homme le plus terre à terre de Konoha, s'était un jour imaginé qu'elle resterait avec lui à jamais. Il aurait voulu que tout soit aussi simple. Peut être que tout n'aurait pas été aussi parfait que dans ses songes, mais rien n'aurait été aussi proche du cauchemar qu'il avait vécu.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de cette nuit là. De la nuit où son rêve s'était brisé. Il avait entendu du bruit chez lui, des pleurs, de l'agitation en pleine nuit. Il se trouvait dans son lit, avec Temari, en train de la regarder dormir. Elle était si belle quand elle était assoupie, si calme, qu'il adorait passer des heures à juste l'observer. Pour comprendre pourquoi. Pourquoi avait elle voulu de lui. Pourquoi lui. Il y avait tant d'hommes dans ce monde. Ressentait elle les mêmes sentiments que lui ? Il ne le savait pas. Elle ne lui avait jamais dis, alors il avait juste décidé que, oui, elle l'aimait. Mais il aurait voulu l'entendre dire. Temari n'était pas comme ca. Il parlait, elle agissait. Ca fonctionnait comme ça entre eux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. C'était juste ainsi. Il l'avait donc regardé pendant la nuit, alors qu'un de ses mauvais rêves le privait encore de sommeil. Il aimait la tenir contre lui, juste sentir son souffle, la regarder bouger un peu, sa poitrine se soulevant doucement. Il adorait ses moments de calme où il pouvait observer pleinement l'objet de son amour. Il n'était pas un incurable romantique, lui déclarant son amour tout les jours. Mais il brulait de passion pour elle. Et ces moments étaient pour lui les plus précieux. Il se demandait quels moments à ses cotés chérissait-elle ? Peut être n'avaient ils pas la même vision de l'amour. Il n'en savait rien.

C'était donc ainsi qu'il avait entendu des bruits chez lui, Temari dans ses bras. Il l'avait laissée dormir, son esprit de génie lui hurlant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Dans une pulsion égoïste, aujourd'hui, il se disait qu'il aurait préféré qu'elle se réveille cette nuit là. Qu'elle lui demande où il allait, qu'elle tente de l'arrêter dans sa folie, qu'ils puissent résoudre ce problème ensemble, qu'elle soit encore près de lui. Il s'était donc aventuré en dehors de son petit logis parfait, sans savoir qu'il n'y retournerait plus jamais. Pas pour voir Temari en tout cas. Il avait vu son père au sol pleurant, et sa mère hurlant, criant à plein poumons. Il n'avait pas très bien compris au début. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il avait analysé la situation, il avait du prendre un décision. Il avait du sauver sa famille. Ce choix n'avait pas été facile pour lui. Jamais il n'aurait voulu prendre une telle décision. Mais pouvait il faire autrement ? Il n'avait pas perdu Shikaku pendant la guerre, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner à présent. Il avait pensé égoïstement à sa famille en premier, ne pensant ni à lui, ni à Temari. Il avait pris une décision sans même penser aux conséquences. Il n'avait pas pensé au moment où il devrait lui annoncer. Il n'avait pas pensé à la douleur. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il venait de sceller leur relation. Il avait simplement pensé à sa famille, aux Nara. Après cela, il n'avait plus jamais pensé à sa famille. Il n'avait plus jamais regardé sa mère dans les yeux ou discuté avec son père. Il avait rangé son plateau de Shogi, perdant à la fois Asuma, Shikaku, et Temari. Il n'avait plus de compagnon de jeu à présent. Il n'en voulait pas à ses parents. C'était simplement trop difficile de les regarder sans souffrir. Quand il fermait les yeux, il entendait Temari l'implorer de rester, ses larmes mouillant son t-shirt, ses mains s'agrippant fermement à lui. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans les bras, lui dire que tout cela n'était que mensonge, qu'elle était la seule femme qu'il avait jamais aimé, qu'il souffrait, oh dieu qu'il souffrait de toute la situation. Mais c'était mieux ainsi. Il avait préféré passer pour un sale type, que de lui faire comprendre qu'il regrettait tout cela. Il avait préféré la pousser loin de lui, pour qu'elle le haïsse. C'était plus simple ainsi. Il pouvait plus facilement faire son deuil, si elle le haïssait.

Mais à présent, qu'ils avaient discuté, qu'elle était revenue, il était confus. Il ne savait toujours pas comment agir en sa présence. Son coeur semblait comme tirailler entre deux éléments, et il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir au problème calmement. Tout ce qu'il avait battit en deux années semblait être anéanti. Tout ce qu'il avait fait croire au monde commençait doucement à se fissurer et il en perdait ses moyens. Revoir Temari après tout ce qu'il s'était passé était à la fois comme s'il mourait à nouveau, et comme s'il revenait à la vie. C'était ça. Avec elle il sentait la vie. Même si elle le haïssait certainement, et qu'elle l'insultait, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vif. Comme si l'ancien Shikamaru, celui qui avait dix huit ans, était revenu. Quel galère…

Même s'il était très tôt, Konoha était déjà bien agitée. Il s'agissait du premier jour des célébrations, que les habitants organisaient en l'honneur de la guerre. Shikamaru aimait ce festival, qu'il jugeait agréable. Cela lui donnait une bonne occasion de se balader dans le village, de s'échapper de son bureau de travail, et de retrouver ses amis. Le premier jour, les délégations des autres villages n'étaient pas encore arrivées. Shikamaru avait donc du temps pour lui, et il pouvait se passer d'aller au travail pour cette matinée. Il avait hâte d'être ce soir, pour observer les feux d'artifices et les nombreux consécrations en l'honneur des célébrations, mais surtout pour la fête annuelle de Kiba. Ce garçon organisait les meilleures fêtes, et pour une fois dans l'année, les vétérans de la guerre, les anciens amis de l'académie, se réunissaient tous pour célébrer. Shikamaru n'aurait manqué cela pour rien au monde. Il avait hâte de tous les revoir. Certains d'entre eux n'étaient pas rentrer au village depuis des mois s'acquittant de nombreuses dangereuses missions. C'était maintenant à eux de protéger ce village des attaques.

Ses pas le menèrent presque automatiquement à travers le village en préparation pour la fête, et il s'arrêta un instant pour observer la maison des Uzumaki qui se dressait devant lui. S'asseyant au sol, en face de la porte d'entrée, il attendit, ses yeux traquant la trace des nuages dans le ciel. Quand elle était ambassadrice, bien des années auparavant, il avait pris cette fâcheuse habitude de se lever tôt pour elle. Lui qui détestait se lever tôt, qui détestait le son de son réveil, avait commencé à se lever pour l'accueillir dès le matin. Il avait envie de la voir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il avait juste envie de la voir.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte pour se faufiler hors de la maison de Naruto et Hinata, il l'entendit saluer le couple avec une voix heureuse, et lorsqu'elle passa le portillon menant à la rue, il se leva doucement. Etant le seul en cette douce matinée dans la rue, elle le vit de suite, et il crut rêver quand elle lui adressa un petit sourire. Se pourrait il qu'ils puissent enfin se saluer comme deux anciens amis, après les explications de la veille ? Son espoir fut de courte durée, car elle le héla d'une voix un peu plus froide que son sourire :

\- Tu es bien matinal, je croyais que c'était trop galère pour toi.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Temari

\- On dirait ton père.

\- Super, grimaça-t-il en la rejoignant.

\- Prends le comme un compliment, rit-elle, Alors que fais tu ici, devant chez Naruto, dès le matin ?

\- Je t'attendais.

\- D'accord, et là c'est devenu trop flippant… Je pourrais en parler au Hokage tu sais.

\- Commence pas à être galère, femme. Je me suis dis que tu aurais voulu de la compagnie pour ta ronde.

\- Comment sais tu que… questionna-t-elle avant de se reprendre, Donc tu espionnes mon agenda, de mieux en mieux Nara.

\- Tu es penible …

Il tendit le bras, pour lui donner un sachet qu'il avait dans la main, d'un geste las presque indiffèrent.

« Tiens, ma mère a déposé ça chez moi pour toi. »

Elle parut étonnée, mais accepta ce qu'il venait de lui donner, et en ouvrant le sac, elle découvrit une paquet d'une confiserie très prisée à Konoha. Elle connaissait très bien le logo de cette confiserie, quand elle venait à Konoha avant, elle harcelait toujours Shikamaru pour qu'ils s'y arrêtent un instant. Elle savait aussi très bien ce qui se trouvait dans la boite, et elle sourit un peu en pensant à la confiserie. Relevant des yeux pétillants vers un Shikamaru toujours aussi indiffèrent, elle lui lança :

« Des marrons glacés ? A cette période de l'année ?

\- Apparemment ils en refont si tu demandes gentiment.

\- Et c'est ta mère qui est allée les acheter ?

\- C'est bien ce que j'ai dis.

\- Fous toi de moi.

\- Tu acceptes ce cadeau, arrête de toujours être sur la défensive. »

Elle regarda à nouveau les marrons glacés. Il savait très bien qu'elle en raffolait, et à chaque fois, qu'ils s'étaient disputés pour une bêtise lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, elle en avait trouvé une boite près de son lit. C'était sa manière à lui de dire qu'il était désolé. Mais de quoi s'excusait-il aujourd'hui ? Hier, il lui avait tout dit. Il lui avait expliqué les raisons de la rupture, et elle était loin de lui pardonner, mais ils avaient enfin discutés. Son coeur à elle saignait encore à chaque fois qu'elle l'apercevait sachant que rien ne pourrait plus jamais fleurir entre eux, mais au moins elle connaissait les raisons qui l'avait poussé à la briser. Peut être était ce plus facile à présent de le regarder en face tout en sachant qu'il avait pris cette décision pour sauver sa famille. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il l'avait sacrifié pour l'honneur des Nara, et ça agrandissait sa peine. Elle ne savait pas comment agir avec lui. Etaient ils des amis ? D'anciens camarades ? De simples ex. Quand elle était avec lui, le temps semblait s'arrêter, comme s'il leur permettait de rester tout les deux éloignés de tout les problèmes, du reste, d'eux. Elle semblait happer par lui, sa présence la consumait, l'attirait, la blessait et la repoussait. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser du jeune homme. Voila qu'il lui offrait un cadeau pour s'excuser, comme s'il voulait à nouveau qu'ils puissent avancer. Mais avait-elle envie de lui laisser cette chance de faire la paix ? Avait elle envie d'avancer ? De laisser la colère de coté et de le regarder avec d'autres sentiments que la haine ? Il avait été si simple de le détester et de vivre dans la colère pourtant …

Elle fixa quelques secondes les marrons glacés se remémorant chaque instant où il lui en avait offert une boite, se rappelant quand avec un sourire elle était allée vers lui, oubliant la dispute de la veille, scellant les excuses muettes en un doux baiser. Ils n'avaient jamais été bons pour la communication verbale. Ils préféraient démontrer leur amour à l'autre par des gestes. Voulait il lui démontrer quelque chose cette fois-ci ?

Temari décida de ne pas répondre à ses questionnements intérieurs, et ferma le sac le gardant dans les bras, comme un cadeau précieux. Elle le regarda, lui hurlant un merci silencieux, et il le comprit automatiquement, paraissant gêné qu'elle darde sur lui son regard, qu'il trouvait magnifique. Sans un mot, il commença à marcher, sachant très bien qu'elle lui suivrait. Ils marchèrent un instant ainsi, comme à leur habitude, sans discuter, observant la vie scintiller dans le village. Les habitants se réveillaient peu à peu, et allaient directement profiter du festival. La première journée était toujours très spéciale, comme si en un an ils avaient oubliés toute la frénésie, la joie, et l'adrénaline qui irradiaient des célébrations, comme un enfant le jour de son anniversaire qui peut enfin ouvrir ses cadeaux. Il y avait un empressement mêlé à du bonheur qui teintaient les visages des premiers badauds qu'ils croisèrent. Temari s'était désignée pour aller faire une ronde dans le village, le matin, avant que le festival ne soit à son apogée le soir même. Sa curiosité l'avait poussée à se proposer, afin de voir à quoi ressemblait maintenant ses célébrations de la guerre qui avait traumatisé plusieurs générations.

Arrivant dans l'artère principale du village, Shikamaru la questionna d'une voix moins lasse :

« Tu seras la ce soir ?

\- Evidemment je dois être là, répondit elle, en tant qu'ambassadrice de Suna je veux dire.

\- Bien sur.

\- Et j'accompagne Naruto et Hinata. Je ne peux juste pas rester chez eux sans eux. Et toi ?

\- Je suppose… Je vais toujours à la fête de Kiba.

\- Ta femme ?

\- Quoi ma femme ?

\- Tu ne devrais pas passer du temps avec elle, au lieu de m'accompagner dans ma ronde.

\- Elle n'est pas là, elle ne revient que demain.

\- Etrange pour un couple marié.

\- On peut parler d'autre chose que de ma femme ?

\- C'est forcement ta faute si elle ne passe pas les célébrations avec toi, continua Temari.

\- Oui… Oui… Tu viendras ce soir chez Kiba ?

\- Ca dépendra de mon humeur Shikamaru Nara, et de si tu ne m'as énervée avant ou pas.

\- J'essayerai de ne pas le faire alors, sourit il. »

Ayant peur du silence qui s'installa pendant quelques secondes entre eux, il enchaina rapidement :

« Ton frère vient pour le conseil des Kages pendant les célébrations ?

\- Evidemment, il était le chef lors de la guerre, il se doit d'être présent pour les célébrations de celle ci.

\- Il arrive quand ?

\- Dans quelques jours. Il part demain il me semble.

\- Il est toujours énervé contre moi ? dit il en grimaçant un peu.

\- Oui Nara. Tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure si il te croise. Ou Kankuro.

\- Ma tête est toujours mise à prix à Suna.

\- Très chère.

\- Genial. »

Il fit la moue en pensant aux nombreuses lettres de menaces qu'il avait reçues de la part des deux frères de Suna. Il n'avait pas du tout envie que Gaara arrive. Il allait devoir l'accueillir en tant qu'assistant du Hokage, et il allait le tuer. Sa vie allait s'achever ainsi, le jour des célébrations, devant tout le village. Il comprenait Gaara, si il avait eu une soeur, et qu'un garçon lui avait fait du mal, il aurait eu des envies de meurtre. En un sens, il pensait à Ino comme sa soeur, et il s'imaginait que si Sai faisait un bêtise, il en viendrait aux mains. Mais il avait peur de Gaara. Très peur. Il se souvenait que le jour où pour la première fois il était venu à Suna, et avait été présenté en tant que copain de Temari, il avait eu la peur de sa vie. Lors de ce diner, Kankuro avait aimé le torturer, lui faisant croire que Gaara était fâché et qu'ils allaient lui faire la peau, et malgré la présence protectrice de Temari, il devait avouer qu'il avait eu très peu. Il avait eu le droit à la discussion sur ses intentions envers leur soeur, et des questions très gênantes, qu'il avait tenté d'éviter. Mais finalement à la fin du diner, il avait senti que les deux frères l'avait plus eu moins accepté. Si ils avaient su à ce moment là qu'il allait brisé le coeur de leur soeur, tout aurait été diffèrent. Voila pourquoi à l'annonce de Temari, il avait blêmit, pensant que ce moment allait être douloureux pour lui, et peut être son dernier sur cette terre. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Temari se disait exactement la même chose de son coté, ne voulait pas qu'ils arrivent. Elle voulait être loin de lui encore quelques instants, s'échappant de leurs remontrances, et de sa vie à Suna. Elle voulait être encore seule à Konoha quelques moments, au calme. C'était peut être une des raisons qui l'avait poussée à aller bien avant les célébrations dans le village. S'échapper de l'ambiance pesante chez elle. Et elle avait peur de la réaction de Gaara et Kankuro. Terriblement peur.

Pendant toute la matinée, ils firent le tour du village observant la vie animer les rues peu à peu, discutant comme avant, comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux, comme les deux adolescents qu'ils furent avant de se lancer dans la danse compliquée et dangereuse de l'amour. Ils s'arrêtèrent même pour regarder quelques stands, ou pour applaudir devant des musiciens ou des artistes. Temari accepta même en fin de matinée, lors de leur pause, d'aller dans un des restaurants, pour y prendre un thé et des pâtisseries. Alors qu'elle s'asseyait en face du jeune homme, elle se rappela étrangement leur premier rendez vous. Leurs yeux se cherchant, les silences gênants qu'il essayait de combler, leurs mains se touchant faisant frissonner leurs corps, leurs coeurs palpitant à chaque instant. Ce soir là, elle avait bu ses paroles, découvrant un Shikamaru romantique et galant, un Shikamaru qui lui convenait parfaitement, un homme qu'elle mourait d'envie d'embrasser. Elle avait toujours aimer l'écouter parler. Même à ce moment là, assise à la table, observant la vie défiler sous leurs yeux, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'écouter parler d'une de ses missions qu'il avait effectué avec Naruto. Elle aimait oublier qu'il était l'homme qui l'avait fait souffrir, et juste sourire tout en l'écoutant parler, se délectant de chaque syllabe qu'il prononçait, regardant malgré elle ses lèvres former chaque mot, lèvres qu'elle avait tant embrassées. Elle eut l'impression de retomber dans son adolescence, pendant laquelle elle l'avait vu grandir, pour devenir l'homme qu'il était. Et un homme oh combien désirable. Durant des années, elle l'avait épié sans qu'il ne la voit, ne comprenant pas qu'elle tombait peu à peu sous son charme. Elle l'avait regardé en secret pendant des années, jusqu'au moment où enfin, il lui avait proposé un rendez vous. A ce moment précis, son coeur avait explosé dans sa poitrine, ses joues avaient rougies, et son sourire avait éclairé son visage. Après tant d'années à espérer qu'ils deviennent plus que des amis, il avait enfin compris.

Pendant de longues minutes, elle se perdit dans le temps, oubliant sa ronde, oubliant les célébrations, oubliant qu'ils étaient sensés se haïr. Elle l'écouta juste, buvant son thé, commandant d'autres pâtisseries, les dégustant, tout comme elle dégustait ses paroles. Avait elle oublier pendant ces deux années à quel point il pouvait rendre n'importe quel sujet interressant. Il était paresseux dans la vie, préférant rester loin des soucis, mais quand il parlait, il s'animait, et ses yeux vifs la fixaient provoquant en elle une étrange sensation. Elle tomba peu à peu dans le piège de la danse, lui laissant la chance de lui parler, oublier la colère qu'elle ressentait. Juste pendant un instant. Un léger instant qui lui parut être une éternité. Elle oublia simplement ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle oublia ses frères. Elle oublia Suna. Elle oublia sa femme. Elle oublia qu'à sa main brillait une bague qu'elle ne lui avait pas offert. Elle oublia tout simplement qu'ils étaient Shikamaru et Temari, et qu'ils devaient se détester. Elle rit à ses blagues, le nargua comme avant, lui exposant son avis sur des sujets qu'il abordait. Tout semblait si simple. Elle oublia pendant un instant qu'il n'était plus son homme, et que la femme qu'il embrassait revenait le lendemain.

« Et là, Naruto a simplement envoyé un de ses clones et la mission fut réussie…

\- Toujours aussi fort ce petit blondinet, je me demande si je pourrais le battre en duel un jour.

\- Probablement pas Temari. Il va devenir le nouveau Hokage. Il est fort.

\- Je pourrais peut être te battre en duel.

\- Rappelle toi la dernière fois Tem

\- J'ai gagné Shika, tu as abandonné.

\- Crois ce que tu veux, rit il avant qu'elle ne lui donne un coup, Moi je pense que tu as perdu.

\- Crétin.

\- Ca me va d'être un crétin.

\- Je vais te tu-…

\- Madame ! Monsieur »

Ils furent interrompus par une troupe d'enfants qui couraient vers eux. Une fillette, celle qui venait de les héler, se trouvait à leur coté, un cerf-volant cassé dans les bras. Elle avait les larmes qui coulaient sur le visage, et quelques garçons se moquaient d'elle, et de ce cerf-volant brisé. Temari fut tout de suite interpelée alors que Shikamaru la regardait se tourner vers le petite fille, étonné de la douceur qui peignit tout de suite son visage.

« Il est tout cassé… Les garçons me l'ont cassé … pleurnicha la gamine en tendant le cerf volant à Temari, Il ne veut plus voler… »

Temari attrapa le cerf-volant dans les mains, tout en rassurant l'enfant, alors que Shikamaru murmurait que ses parents ne devaient pas être loin et qu'ils auraient mieux fait de les appeler. Les railleries des enfants continuèrent pendant quelques secondes, avant que le regard sévère de Temari se pose sur eux. Elle répara rapidement le cerf-volant, et s'agenouilla devant la petite fille. D'un geste discret, elle invoqua le vent, son allié tout au long de sa vie, et fit décoller le cerf-volant, plus haut que les enfants l'aurait pensé, sous les regard ébahis, provoquant la joie de la petite fille.

« Tu vois, dit elle, tu dois être ce cerf-volant. Vole plus haut qu'eux ils arrêteront de se moquer de toi.

\- Ils disent que je suis une fille alors je peux pas jouer avec eux aux cerf-volants.

\- Ne les écoute pas. Tu seras bien meilleure qu'eux plus tard d'accord. Sèche tes larmes. Regarde comme ton cerf-volant vole haut dans le ciel, plus haut que les autres. Les garçons sont idiots, ils sont jaloux c'est tout.

\- Ils sont tous idiots ?

\- Pas tous, rit Temari en lançant un regard furtif vers Shikamaru.

\- C'est ton amoureux Madame, demanda la fillette en pointant du doigt le jeune homme qui rougit.

\- Non c'est…, commença Temari sans vraiment savoir ce qu'ils étaient.

\- Je suis un ami, finit Shikamaru en plongeant son regard dans celui de Temari, répondant ainsi à leurs questionnements de la journée.

\- Il a l'air d'être amoureux, bouda la fillette ne croyant pas les adultes, Et il est pas idiot lui ?

\- Des fois, chuchota Temari, Mais je suis toujours là pour lui dire quand il est idiot.

\- Il t'a fait pleuré ? Moi, les garçons me font pleurer. »

Fermant les yeux un instant, Temari chercha ses mots sans vraiment les trouver. Comment pouvait elle répondre à cela, à un enfant à ce sujet. Elle chercha le regard de Shikamaru, mais embarrassé il avait plongé ses yeux dans la tasse de thé devant lui. Il avait l'air si triste à cet instant, comme si le monde le jugeait, honteux de ce qu'il avait un jour fait.

« Oui des fois. Mais tu sais, il m'a fait sourire et rire plus de fois. Il a réparé mon cerf-volant à moi à une époque. A sa manière. Allez viens je vais te montrer comment le faire voler encore plus haut, pour les impressionner ces idiots de garçons »

Elle s'éloigna un peu de la table, faisant un signe à Shikamaru pour lui dire qu'elle revenait, et alla s'amuser avec la fillette et le vent. Pendant ce temps, Shikamaru resta assis, l'observant. Venait-elle de dire qu'il avait fait un peu de bien dans sa vie à une époque lointaine ? Venait il de dire qu'ils étaient amis, clôturant les épisodes de haines entre eux ? Il n'en savait rien. Il se contenta de la regarder jouer avec les enfants, se disant qu'elle aurait fait une mère formidable, s'imaginant qu'un jour elle aurait pu parler de lui à ses enfants ainsi. A leur enfant. Mais dans son fond intérieur, il avait les entrailles qui se serraient à cette idée, comme s'il savait que ca n'arriverait jamais. Elle ne serait pas la mère de ses enfants, elle ne les verrait pas grandir, elle ne les bercerait pas le soir pour qu'ils s'endorment, elle n'irait pas les voir à l'école, elle ne réparerait pas leur cerf-volant. Tout cela n'était qu'une illusion qu'il aurait voulu être vrai. Il aurait voulu attraper ces filaments de rêves où elle apparaissait et les rendre réel. A cet instant précis, entre les couleurs du festival, avec les enfants autour d'elle, il se dit qu'il avait foiré sa vie, en l'éloignant de lui, qu'il aurait du trouver une solution, qu'il aurait du rester près d'elle. A cet instant précis, il eut envie de retourner dans le temps et tout annuler. A cet instant précis, il eut un coup à l'estomac, retenant des larmes qu'il pensait non virils, et se dit qu'il n'était qu'un foutu salaud. Il avait tout foiré. Il ne pouvait pas la blesser à nouveau. Il ne voulait plus la voir souffrir. Il ne voulait plus entendre ses sanglots. A cet instant précis, il aurait souhaité être son compagnon. Il aurait voulu qu'elle réponde à cette fillette qu'il était l'homme de sa vie. Il se sentit coupable de penser cela. Il se sentit sale. Il allait blesser deux femmes avec ses conneries. Il ne pouvait pas penser tout ça. Elle n'était que son amie, son ex-amante, et la chaleur qu'il ressentait en la voyant sourire, il devait l'oublier. Il ne pouvait pas être heureux d'entendre son rire, ou de la voir s'amuser avec les enfants. Il ne pouvait pas vouloir égoïstement tout effacer et la prendre dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait pas penser cela d'elle. Il ne devait pas. A cet instant précis, tout lui revint en mémoire, et sa tête explosa alors que les sanglots de Temari résonnaient en lui. Il l'avait perdue. Il ne pouvait pas penser ça. Il avait une femme. Il ne pouvait pas trouver Temari étonnement magnifique en cette belle journée.

Le voyant dans ses pensées, elle quitta les enfants, et vint vers lui, s'étonnant que son visage soit aussi fermé. Il semblait tourmenté, et souffrant, blêmissait en la regardait.

« Ca va Nara ? Tu vas encore pleurnicher ? le nargua-t-elle en le poussant un peu pour le sortir de sa rêverie.

\- T'es pénible…

\- Allez je dois finir ma ronde, je te laisse

\- Tu viendras ce soir ? Chez Kiba ?

\- Tu veux que je vienne ?

\- Viens, dit il simplement »

Elle prit ses affaires sans lui répondre, et s'éloigna un peu de lui, le laissant à sa table de restaurant. Elle retourna à ses questionnements, et il retourna à sa tourmente. Les deux pensaient à l'autre sans savoir que c'était réciproque, et ils se quittèrent ainsi, tout en sachant que le soir même ils seraient à nouveau attirés l'un vers l'autre, ne comprenant pas que peu à peu ils s'approchaient trop près d'un feu qui allait les dévorer, eux, et tout leur monde.

* * *

 **Voilà, le chapitre prochain est déjà écrit, et largement plus interressant, mais j'étais obligée de mettre un peu de partie sur leurs questionnements ici. A la semaine prochaine ! N'oublie pas de mettre une review si vous voulez :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir :)**

 **Alors ce chapitre risque de provoquer quelques réactions je pense. Tout d'abord, voila je voulais répondre aux quelques reviews de la semaine dernière pour éclairer quelques points. Cette fiction ne dépassera probablement pas les 15 chapitres, alors si certains pensent que ca va un peu vite, je ne peux pas faire autrement, le plan est déjà prévu pour la suite. La semaine dernière, j'ai publié un chapitre qui m'a laissé perplexe, car je l'ai publié en pensant ralentir la cadence comme on me l'a demandé, et finalement j'ai écris quelque chose qui me plaisait pas forcement. Alors le chapitre ci-dessous, retour à mon plan d'origine et je sais que ca va pas forcement plaire à tous, mais je préfère m'amuser à écrire que me forcer ^^ Et pour Lyra-nini, oui effectivement il est pas mal paumé Shikamaru je pense dans ses sentiments. Pour un peu d'éclaircissement sur ses sentiments pour Hisae, attends un petit chapitre ;)**

 **Merci aux lecteurs, et à Lyra-nini, HeyNin, Cia, JbK, pour leurs reviews. Ca m'aide toujours d'avoir vos retours pour affiner l'histoire :)**

 **Allez j'arrête mon monologue et je vous laisse profiter de ce chapitre :)**

* * *

« Temari ? Tu es prête ?

\- Oui, j'arrive ! »

Debout devant le miroir de la chambre qu'elle occupait chez Naruto et Hinata , elle fixait son reflet depuis de longues minutes. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'était pas sortie de chez elle, pour un festival, et encore moins entourée de ses amis. Elle n'avait jamais été trop festive, mais lorsqu'elle était avec Shikamaru, elle l'avait accompagné aux fêtes organisées par ses amis, ou aux festivals de la ville. A Suna, elle n'avait pas trop l'occasion de sortir, et elle n'aimait pas cela. Les gens parlaient trop vite, assumaient trop de choses sans savoir, les rumeurs parcouraient le village, poussées comme des grains de sable par le vent. Elle savait que lorsqu'elle se baladait dans son village natal, les gens la jugeaient du regard, discutant d'elle dans son dos, n'écoutant que leur envie de ragots, et non leur sensibilité face à sa situation. Elle était la soeur du Kazekage qui avait osé aimer un étranger, de Konoha. A Suna tout comme dans le village de la feuille, cette relation avait délié beaucoup de langues et les plus nationalistes ne l'avaient pas vu d'un très bon oeil. Temari se souvenait que pendant plusieurs jours, elle avait du subir des insultes, ou des menaces, quand elle était avec Shikamaru ou même après. Les gens aimaient ricaner dans son dos, lui cracher qu'elle n'était pas une vraie Kunoichi de Suna, qu'elle avait osé mêlé les affaires royales avec un ambassadeur de Konoha. Même maintenant, ils aimaient prendre la parole sur ses moindres actions, comme s'ils connaissaient sa vie parfaitement, comme s'ils pouvaient savoir la nuance de ses sentiments. C'était pour toutes ces raisons entre autre qu'elle restait tout le temps chez elle, cloitrée, entre les murs de son désespoir.

Mais ce soir était diffèrent. Ce soir, elle allait pouvoir passer un beau moment avec des vieux amis, sans penser à sa vie, à ses sentiments, à tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti, et qu'elle ressentait maintenant qu'elle était à Konoha. Elle allait enfin pourvoir s'évader, ce dont elle rêvait depuis plus de deux années. Juste pour oublier. Fermer les yeux, les rouvrir pour voir le sourire de ses amis, et oublier. Simplement.

Après de longues minutes, elle sortit de la chambre qu'elle occupait encore chez le couple, malgré son désir de partir. Elle attendrait que la délégation de Gaara arrive pour partir de chez amis. Avec eux, elle était heureuse et elle redoutait le moment où elle devrait leur annoncer qu'elle préférait dormir à l'hôtel. Elle profiterait donc de ces derniers jours chez eux, et ainsi des premiers jours des célébrations en paix. Hinata et Naruto se trouvaient dans l'entrée de la maison, l'attendant certainement depuis quelques temps. Elle était toujours étonnée de voir à quel point ces deux là étaient bien ensemble. De voir que la timide, douce Hinata pouvait supporter le comportement excentrique et enfantin de Naruto. Et pourtant, depuis qu'elle dormait chez eux, elle avait été le témoin de gestes de tendresse, de moments de complicité, de mots doux entre les deux shinobis. Même à ce moment là, Hinata riait aux blagues de Naruto, qui faisait le pitre pour la faire sourire, et Temari trouvait ça absolument adorable. Elle n'avait jamais été ce genre de copine, surtout pas avec Shikamaru. Ils avaient passés leur temps à se railler, à débattre sur des stupidités, à s'engueuler. Peut être avaient ils passés ce temps précieux ensemble, à à la gâcher, parcequ'ils pensaient pouvoir tout contrôler, tout savoir, être maitre de leur destin. A l'époque, ils avaient été deux amoureux transis, perdus dans les méandres d'un amour adolescent, oubliant la réalité autour d'eux. Si Temari avait su que leur relation avait une date limite, une fin, elle aurait peut être agi différemment. Peut être aurait elle été plus douce, plus compréhensive, plus tendre. Peut être aurait il fait le pitre pour la faire rire, et peut être aurait elle rigolé à ses bêtises. Et pourtant, rien de cela ne s'était déroulé. Quand elle voyait Hinata hilare dans les bras de son mari, elle ne pouvait pas cacher la pointe de désespoir qui teintait son propre coeur. Ca aurait pu être eux.

Elle s'approcha du couple, qui se tourna pour lui sourire aimablement. Elle eut même droit à des compliments de leurs parts pour sa tenue. Pour ce festival, elle avait décidé de s'habiller assez sobrement, d'un yukata aux couleurs pales, proche de sa tenue de tout les jours, mais qui sublimait avec ravissement son corps. Hinata quant à elle avait opté pour une robe aux tons rosés qui lui allait parfaitement, tandis que son mari était habillé plus simplement d'une veste et d'un pantalon. Quand elle s'avança vers les deux jeunes, Naruto lui proposa son bras avec un grand sourire, et attrapa de l'autre main, la main de sa compagne pour lier leurs doigts ensemble. Entourée par deux belles Kunoichis, le jeune blondinet sortit de chez lui, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, la vie avait été plus paisible pour les habitants du village, et tout les ans ils aimaient se rappeler qu'ils étaient toujours en vie. Le coeur du village était déjà en liesse, en ce début de soirée calme, et même dans le quartier où vivaient Naruto et Hinata, un quartier un peu éloigné du centre, ils pouvaient entendre la musique et les chants traditionnels, les rires des enfants, et les crépitements des feux d'artifices. Temari aurait adoré aller se mêler à la foule, pour tenter de capter leur bonheur, observer les visages heureux, et simplement oublier. Elle avait aussi toujours apprécié les feux d'artifices de Konoha, qu'elle trouvait particulièrement spectaculaires. A Suna elle n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'en voir, et la première fois, qu'elle en avait été témoin, c'était ici dans le village de la feuille. Elle se souvenait exactement de ses premières célébrations ici. Elles s'étaient déroulées plusieurs mois après la fin de la guerre. Le conseil des Kage avait trouvé que c'était un bon moyen de rendre hommage, et à la fois d'ancrer une bonne fois pour toute cet événement dans le passé. A l'époque, Temari faisait encore les voyages reguliers entre les deux villages pour voir Shikamaru. Elle s'arrangeait toujours avec ses frères afin d'être envoyée à Konoha, et les deux garçons qui avaient très bien compris pourquoi, l'avaient laissée faire, tout en gardant à l'esprit que si Shikamaru blessait leur soeur, il allait souffrir. Lors des premières célébrations, elle avait du venir avec son frère comme ambassadrice et représentante du Kazekage, mais tous avait pu apercevoir son petit sourire non professionnel quand ses yeux avaient croisé ceux du jeune ambassadeur de Konoha, venu les accueillir de bon matin aux portes du village. D'un signe de la tête, Gaara avait accepté que Temari s'éclipse quelques secondes, tandis que Kankuro avait menacé du regard le jeune fils de Shikaku. Les deux amoureux avaient fui de la scène politique un instant, laissant les Kages gérer les cérémonies pour les célébrations, profitant de ces quelques instants ensemble. Ils avaient observé tout les deux ensemble les feux d'artifices fleurir dans le ciel, explosant en étoiles au dessus d'eux, suivant le battement de la musique, s'accordant aux battements de leurs coeurs. Ce moment avait été le leur, leur propre consécration de la guerre, de tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils avaient tant perdu, mais grâce à toutes les batailles, ils s'étaient trouvés tout les deux, et rien ne changerait cela. Dans les bras de son compagnon, écoutant sa respiration, leurs deux regards vers les feux d'artifices, Temari avait pensé qu'elle ne voulait rien changer à leur relation. Ils célébraient la guerre certes, mais aussi leur amour naissant. Toutes ces années à se chercher, les regards en coin, les rougissements, les balbutiements, les jours à courir pour faire le trajet entre les villages, les appréhensions, leurs coeurs s'emballant à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Ils célébraient simplement leur union qu'ils pensaient éternelle, comme les étoiles au dessus d'eux. Ce soir là, ils l'avaient eu que pour eux. Aucun de leurs amis n'étaient venu les embêter, aucun émissaire de village n'avaient demandé leur présence, tous avaient simplement laisser le jeune couple dans sa tranquillité. Ce soir là, Shikamaru et Temari avaient enfin laissé le désir qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre les guider, et dans un feu ardent, ils s'étaient laissé consumé, oubliant tout autour d'eux.

A present qu'il n'y avait pas de feux d'artifices pour Temari, pas de tendres baisers, pas de doux mots, elle voyait bien que ces célébrations allaient être différentes. Mais elle savait que le petit groupe avait le pouvoir de lui rendre le sourire, et elle avait confiance en Kiba : ses fêtes étaient toujours extraordinaires. Elle pourrait avoir son petit moment de joie dans tout le chaos qui hurlait autour d'elle depuis qu'elle avait remis les pieds dans ce village.

Quelques minutes de marche après, ils arrivèrent à la résidence Inuzuka, qui était gigantesque. La soeur de Kiba et sa mère profitaient des célébrations au coeur du village, et avaient laissé les clés de l'immense maison au jeune garçon. Quand le petit trio arriva devant la maison, ce dernier se trouvait sur les marches de chez lui, fumant une cigarette. A la vue de la fumée qu'il soufflait, Temari se tendit instinctivement, sachant très bien ce que cette simple cigarette voulait dire. Mais un sourire d'Hinata la calma, et elle se dit que toute façon, elle savait très bien qu'il serait là. Elle n'était pas une des shinobis de l'académie, lui si. Il avait plus de raison d'être invité à la fête de Kiba qu'elle.

« Enfin vous êtes là ! s'écria joyeusement Kiba en se relevant avec difficulté, Ils ont déjà commencé sans vous !

\- Les meilleurs pour la fin Inuzuka ! répondit Temari en retrouvant un peu sa confiance.

\- Je ne l'aurais pas mieux dis, dit le jeune homme en les saluant d'une étreinte, Ca me fait plaisir de vous voir. Temari, ca fait longtemps.

\- Pas assez à mon gout Kiba, rit elle.

\- Bien dit Temari, renchérit Naruto en narguant son ami.

\- Soyez gentils avec l'organisateur de la fête ! Allez je vous en prie, rentrez. Je finis ma cigarette et je suis à vous. Ah et faites attention certains ont déjà pas mal bu aux stands en bas dans le village.

\- Comme toi Kiba ? demande en riant Hinata.

\- Toujours aussi intelligente ma petite Hinata, sourit le jeune homme. »

Ils passèrent le porche de la maison, et y pénètrent accompagné par le rire de Kiba. A l'intérieur, ils entendaient la musique et les discussions de leurs amis, et Temari se sentit tout de suite à l'aise, comme si elle était à sa place. Ils suivirent la musique pour atteindre le salon, la plus grande pièce de la résidence, où se déroulait la fête, et Temari eut un petit sourire lorsque Sakura et Ino se jetèrent sur eux pour les étreindre en hurlant. Elles avaient visiblement déjà un peu bu, et parlaient assez fort, mais Temari s'en fichait : elle adorait les deux jeunes rivales. Après la guerre, les Kunoichis de Konoha et celle de Suna s'étaient assez rapprochées, et elle pouvait les appeler ses amies.

« Vous êtes enfin arrivés ! dit Sakura.

\- La fête peut vraiment commencer alors ! renchérit Naruto en la taquinant.

\- Tais toi idiot, répondit la jeune fille en le tapant.

\- Tu es heureuse de me voir, avoue. On arrive jamais à se croiser dans le village, rit le jeune homme.

\- Arrête de dire des bêtises. Hinata !, s'écria avec joie Sakura, comment vas-tu ?

\- Temariii, tu viens t'amuser avec nous ! Tu nous manques quand tu es à Suna !

\- Du calme Ino, rit elle, J'arrive. Je vais voir tout le monde d'abord.

\- Mais…

\- Je reviens Ino. »

Elle laissa le petit groupe et alla saluer un à un les amis de l'Académie, qui ne s'étaient pas quittés depuis cette douce époque. Elle, qui n'avait jamais eu d'amis, était toujours choquée de voir qu'ils s'adoraient tous. Après la mort de sa mère, elle était devenue plus réservée et plus agressive envers les personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas, pour cacher son désespoir. Puis avec un frère violent comme Gaara, et étant fille du célèbre Kazekage Rasa, elle n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que d'éviter le contact avec les autres. Les enfants étaient cruels entre eux, et certains ne l'avaient pas épargnée dans leurs insultes et moqueries. Bien sur, avec le temps, elle avait appris à se défendre, et avait préféré agresser en premier pour se protéger. Derrière les murs de chez elle, elle avait grandi seule, tout en se formant une carapace pour éviter d'avoir mal. Elle préférait la compagnie de ses frères à tout ces inconnus qui ne la connaissait pas, et qui se permettait d'émettre des jugements sur sa famille. Certes, elle n'avait pas eu la meilleure des vies familiales, mais ses frères étaient tout pour elle, et vivre avec eux valait toute l'exclusion sociale du monde. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin d'amis pour grandir, pour se forger, et elle ne regrettait pas toutes ces longues heures à rester chez elle, alors que les autres enfants s'amusaient à l'extérieur. Mais pourtant, quand elle avait grandi elle avait connu le groupe de Konoha. Tout d'abord, elle s'était moqué d'eux. Après tout, elle ne venait que pour les examens Chunins et une mission secrète. Elle n'était pas là pour se trouver des compagnons d'armes. Après cet incident, ils étaient d'abord devenus alliés, et à force de venir à Konoha, elle avait commencé à bien s'entendre avec le petit groupe, découvrant peu à peu ce qu'était l'amitié. Ce petit groupe s'était connu sur les bancs de l'école, à se faire gronder par le même professeur, a étudié au moment endroit, et même si certains ne s'étaient pas aimés dès le début, la force des choses les avaient tous liés ensemble. Tout comme le destin avait réuni les shinobis de Suna et ceux de Konoha. Elle s'étonnait toujours de voir comment ils s'entendaient tous malgré les caractères, les milieux, ou rêves différents. Ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé, tel une famille, croyant tous que la fin de la guerre était proche, croyant tous en l'homme les guidant, le shinobi au sourire : Naruto, croyant tous qu'ils devaient protéger la volonté du feu du village. Alors que certains menaient déjà des vies complètement différentes, ils arrivaient à se voir, insistant pour passer du temps ensemble, comme pour se rappeler ces instants où ils se connaissaient à peine, sous les menaces d'Iruka.

En plus de Sakura, Ino, et le petit trio venant d'arriver, Temari pouvait apercevoir les autres invités à mesure qu'elle les saluait tous, tandis que la fête battait déjà son plein. Choji était accompagné par sa petite amie Karui, qui avait fait le déplacement pour passer les célébrations avec lui, même si officiellement, elle était là pour des raisons politiques, étant la représentante de son propre village. Ces deux là s'étaient rencontrés sur le champ de bataille, entre la mort et le désespoir, et finalement avaient eu leur lueur d'espoir à eux. Près d'eux, se tenait le fiancé d'Ino, gardant un oeil sur sa femme, tout en continuant de parler avec Choji. Il se murmurait que le mariage arrivait bientôt, et Temari espérait pouvoir enfin les voir mariés et même parents. Ils étaient si bien ensemble à l'image du couple chez qui elle logeait. Comme si chacun avait pu trouvé son âme soeur, lors de la guerre. "Mais eux, avaient pu garder leur moitié près d'eux" murmura une voix en elle. La chassant, elle alla discuter avec Tenten, qui après la guerre, avait ouvert une boutique d'arme. La jeune fille avait été effondré par la mort de Neji, pour son sacrifice sur le champ de bataille, et il lui avait fallu quelques mois pour s'en remettre. Le fait qu'aujourd'hui, il manquait à l'appel, leur rappelait tout le temps qu'ils avaient perdu bien plus que quelques nuits agitées par des cauchemars. Hinata avait laissé son mari se faire gronder par Sakura, et était allée saluer Shino qui parlait de son futur métier de professeur avec Lee qui n'avait pas encore touché au Saké, ayant peur des conséquences que l'alcool avait sur lui. Plus loin, la copine de Kiba, Tamaki allait le chercher à l'extérieur, lui criant d'arrêter de fumer. Il semblait que presque tout les membres de l'Académie, des célèbres 11 de Konoha, étaient présents ce soir pour fêter leurs retrouvailles, même si certains manquaient à l'appel.

Dans ce flot de musique, de retrouvailles, de senteurs d'alcool et de nourriture, mêlée aux parfums des uns et des autres, leurs yeux se retrouvèrent quelques instants. Il était à l'écart du groupe, installé dans un des canapés, un verre d'alcool à la main, jouant avec le briquet d'Asuma dans l'autre. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir aperçue au début, malgré les cris d'Ino et Sakura, mais lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur elle, il blêmit en un instant, déglutissant avec difficulté. Elle le salua d'un petit signe de la main, auquel il ne répondit pas, vidant son verre d'un traite, avant de sortir une cigarette et de s'éloigner à l'extérieur de la maison. Il lui avait demandé de venir, presque supplié, et il n'osait même pas soutenir son regard. Elle le laissa faire, ne cherchant pas à le suivre. C'était sa soirée, à elle, et elle allait s'amuser avec ses amies. Elle ne voulait pas courir après son ex-amant pour quémander quelques instants de calme entre eux. Du moins, ce soir, c'était ce qu'elle pensait faire. Mais elle savait très bien que sa raison semblait s'être évadée depuis qu'elle était revenu à Konoha, et qu'à ses cotés, elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. Chassant toutes les pensées qui menaient à Shikamaru, elle alla se servir un verre, et rejoignit ses amies sur la piste de danse, en chantant une de leurs chansons préférées.

A l'extérieur de la maison, Shikamaru tentait d'allumer sa cigarette d'une main tremblante, tandis que Choji le rejoignait, l'ayant vu quitter la pièce. Kiba était retourné dans la pièce, trainé par sa copine, et on l'entendait d'ici, demander un verre de saké.

« Ca va Shikamaru ? demanda Choji en s'asseyant à ses cotés sur les marches

\- Ca va vieux. Tu ne profites pas de la fête ?

\- Je t'ai vu partir. Je me suis dis que tu allais pas bien.

\- Tout est galère en ce moment …

\- Avec Temari ? »

Le jeune génie garda le silence face à la question de son ami, en pensant à Temari dans la pièce d'à coté. Quand il l'avait vu plus tôt dans la journée, il avait été troublé par sa présence, et lui avait même supplié de venir à la fête. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris de demander cela, tout en imaginant qu'il pourrait poser sur elle, des yeux inexpressifs. La voir rentrer dans la pièce avait fait exploser sa tête déjà embrouillée par l'alcool qu'il avait bu. Toute la journée, il l'avait passée en compagnie des garçons à boire, pour oublier ses sentiments, ses problèmes avec sa famille, son ex-amante, sa femme. Et à présent, qu'il avait en face les yeux verts qui arrivaient à ramper dans son esprit lors de ses nuits, il n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose qu'à la tenue qu'elle portait, celle là même qui sublimait ses courbes. Courbes dont il connaissait le moindre aspect. Il était sorti de suite de la pièce ne pouvait soutenir sa présence, ne pouvait soutenir ses pensées, ses incompréhensions. Il était complètement perdu en ce moment, et cette fête qu'il attendait depuis des semaines, n'allaient pas l'aider à y voir plus clair. Il avait besoin de ce temps seul pour se convaincre qu'il pourrait aller jusqu'au lendemain, sans être perdu à nouveau.

« Je te connais Shikamaru, continua son meilleur ami, Ca ne va pas.

\- J'avais juste envie d'une cigarette, Choji.

\- Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir. Ca doit être dur pour toi… De revoir ton ancien amour. C'est normal d'être troublé.

\- J'ai une femme, rien ne devrait me perturber. Il n'y a pas plus mathématique comme réflexion.

\- Si tu le dis Shikamaru… »

Ils restèrent quelques instants sans rien dire, mais ils avaient tout deux compris ce qu'il se passait. Choji connaissait son meilleur ami mieux que personne, et plus le jeune homme s'obstinait, plus il allait se perdre. Mais il ne souhaitait pas que ce dernier soit aussi perdu, aussi mal, et qu'il se blesse dans ses réflexions. Il ne voulait pas avoir à le revoir comme il y a deux ans quand il lui avait annoncé qu'il avait rompu avec Temari. Il n'y avait pas cru au début, se disant que cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Ils s'aimaient tant. Mais Shikamaru lui avait confié qu'il devait se marier, qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions, et s'était effondré devant son meilleur ami. Il ne voulait pas le voir si blessé. La rupture avec Temari l'avait complètement brisé, et le voir si troublé, quand elle était dans les parages ne présageaient rien de bon pour le jeune homme. Ni pour elle.

« Hey les gars ! interrompit Naruto, Venez. J'ai une annonce à faire.

\- On arrive … On arrive… soupira Shikamaru »

Il finit sa cigarette rapidement, puis adressa une petit prière envers son mentor pour qu'il l'aide à garder les idées claires, puis suivi de Choji, rentra à nouveau dans la pièce. Sans un mot, il évita le petit groupe réuni au milieu de la pièce devant un Naruto surexcité et une Hinata tentant de le calmer, et alla se servir un verre au buffet.

« Pour quelqu'un qui m'a demandé de venir, tu me parles pas beaucoup, lança une voix derrière lui.

\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur Temari, répondit il en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson, Va voir Ino et Sakura à la place.

\- J'avais oublié à quel point tu pouvais être désagréable quand tu buvais.

\- Les hommes Nara et l'alcool, dit il simplement en regardant ses amis, évitant son regard.

\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te parle.

\- Par pure diplomatie Temari. Oublie pas, c'est les célébrations, on est les ambassadeurs. Faisons bonne figure devant nos amis.

\- Tu es vraiment un con Nara.

\- Apparemment ca attire les filles. »

Leur conversation ne put pas se continuer car Naruto demanda le silence pour sa grande annonce. Temari bien qu'énervée par le comportement changeant de son ex-amant qui se voulait tout à l'heure amical avec elle, le laissa seul près du bar et rejoignit le petit groupe.

« J'attendais qu'on soit tous réunis pour vous l'annoncer, commença Naruto un grand sourire aux lèvres, Voila Hinata et moi, on attend un enfant ! »

Une vague d'exclamations fut suivie par un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de félicitations, tandis que tous voulaient les prendre dans les bras. Sakura rit en murmurant à Temari qu'un autre Uzumaki dans ce monde ne pouvait pas être une bonne chose pour ce village mais Temari savait qu'au fond d'elle, elle était contente de voir un membre de la première team 7 avancer avec sa vie. Les deux autres membres n'étaient pas du tout dans la même optique. Sasuke ne revenait même pas au village, alors Sakura ignorait si à un moment elle serait celle qui annoncerait sa grossesse ou bien son mariage.

« Mes amis ! Mes amis ! Levons notre verre ! s'exclama Kiba, A nos retrouvailles. A cette belle annonce. Malgré tout la vie continue et il va y avoir une nouvelle génération des 11 de Konoha bientôt. A ceux qui sont là, et ceux que nous avons perdus.

\- Regarde le beau parleur, lança Tenten.

\- Moquez vous ! Allez cette fête marque le début des célébrations, profitez en. A l'amitié !

\- A l'amitié ! répétèrent ils tous en coeur »

Ils entonnèrent tous ensuite une chanson qu'ils connaissaient de leur enfance, en pensant qu'à ce moment, ils semblaient être tous plongés dans un moment de leur adolescence où tout allait pour le mieux. La fête continua ainsi pendant des heures, qui défilèrent trop vite au gout de certains. Les verres se vidèrent, les langues se délièrent, et la piste de danse s'échauffa. Il fallut que la femme de Kiba le calme pour qu'il arrête de poser des questions trop personnelles à ses amis, dont les compagnons étaient dans la pièce, mais rien ne semblait arrêter le jeune garçon. Ils sortirent même un instant dans la soirée, pour observer les feux d'artifices pétiller dans le ciel, tout en se promettant qu'ils continueraient cette tradition amicale chaque année. La nuit avancée, ils finirent tous par se diviser en petit groupe, pour parler, tandis que certains courageux dansaient encore sur la piste de danse. Certains garçons étaient pris dans un jeu d'alcool, auquel Ino avait tenté de jouer avant de perdre, et d'aller danser avec Sai dans un coin. Temari ne pensait pas qu'elle pouvait un jour sourire autant, toute une nuit sans rien regretter. Elle ne pensait plus à rien. D'habitude, dès que le soleil se couchait, pour elle, c'était synonyme d'angoisse et de cauchemars, mais à présent que la nuit était tombée sur la résidence Inuzuka, elle s'amusait avec les shinobis de Konoha, comme des adolescents qu'ils avaient étés avant la guerre. Elle se laissa aller avec ses amis. Pour une fois, son sourire n'était pas faux. Elle ne souriait pas pour éviter les questions. Elle souriait aux bêtises de Naruto qui avait décidé de sauter dans la mare avec Lee, de la pudeur d'Hinata riant devant son mari, des fausses lamentations d'Ino qui succombait à l'alcool dans les bras de Sai. Elle souriait devant les histoires folles que Tenten lui racontait, ou devant la douceur de Choji, ou la timidité de Shino qui tentait quand même de discuter avec elle. Elle se sentait en paix, comme intégrée dans ce petit groupe, et un bref instant, elle aurait souhaité pouvoir les voir plus souvent, pouvoir avoir le courage de braver les interdits, les restrictions, et de venir à Konoha malgré tout. Cette nuit était la leur, et elle semblait s'inscrire dans leur mémoire au fur et à mesure qu'ils la découvraient tous ensemble. Ils s'étaient manqués et rendaient le peu de temps qu'ils avaient ensemble mémorable.

Plus loin, Shikamaru ruminait seul, assis dans le canapé, buvait un énième verre, observant les quelques danseurs sur la piste de danse improvisé, dont son ex-amante. Il sentit quelqu'un s'assoir à ses cotés, et Sakura lui enleva gentiment son verre des mains pour le poser plus loin. Etonné, il fronça les sourcils en fixant sa main vide, avant de la regarder.

« Parole de médecin, dit elle, Tu me remercieras demain matin.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu as déjà trop bu Shikamaru. Ca se voit d'ici.

\- Rends moi mon verre Sakura.

\- L'an dernier, tu semblais plus détendu. Ta femme te manque ?

\- Je vais pas répondre. »

La médecin de Konoha soupira avant de lui murmurer :

« Tu la fixes depuis qu'elle est entrée dans cette pièce Shikamaru.

\- De qui tu parles ?

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi…

\- Je regarde mes amis simplement, répondit le jeune homme en attrapant par dessus elle son verre pour le vider.

\- Tu la regardes elle. Comme hypnotisé par ses mouvements. Tout le monde l'a remarqué. Ino pense que tu ne devrais pas te faire souffrir comme ça.

\- On parle derrière mon dos maintenant.

\- Shikamaru…

\- Que sais-tu de ma situation de toute façon ?, s'irrita un peu le jeune homme.

\- Je connais mieux que personne la douleur de voir l'amour te blesser.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle, s'indigna-t-il, Elle est mon ex. Je suis avec Hisae.

\- Le pire c'est que tu essaies de te convaincre… chuchota-t-elle.

\- Ecoute quand tu auras régler tes histoires avec Sasuke, tu pourras me parler de romance. »

Choquée par son ton plein de méchanceté, elle se leva et soupira le laissant seul. Tous connaissait le tempérament de Shikamaru quand il buvait, et personne ne voulait contredire le jeune homme dans ces cas la. C'était comme s'il était une personne complètement différente. Comme si le petit génie qui se mêlait jamais de rien, cherchait la moindre excuse pour être colérique, pour se défouler. Combien de fois Naruto avait du le tirer hors des bars parcequ'il avait déclencher une bagarre avec des inconnus pour une broutille.

Il vit Sakura rejoindre Ino, interrompant sa danse avec Sai, et le pointer du doigt, mais il s'en fichait. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour la blonde sur la piste de danse, et quand Kiba lui proposa une danse avec l'accord de sa copine, Shikamaru sentit tout son corps se tendre. Il la voyait dans les bras d'un autre homme. D'un autre que lui. Il ne l'avait jamais vu avec un sourire si franc, rire, s'amuser, dans d'autres bras que les siens. Il alla se resservir un verre au bar, tout en essayant de contrôler les tremblements de sa main. Pourquoi cela le dérangeait il tant ? Il était déjà venu avec Hisae, et elle avait même dansé avec Naruto. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement. Mais à cette époque, il avait rigolé, hilarité provoquée par le ridicule de la situation. Pourtant là, c'était différent. Il sentait une pointe lui transpercer la poitrine, sans qu'il ne sache ce que c'était. Ses idées étaient complètement floues, et même s'il avait une mauvaise impression de déjà vue, il reposa violemment son verre et alla vers la piste de danse. Sous les yeux incrédules des danseurs, il fit signe à Kiba de laisser Temari, et à la jeune fille de le suivre. D'abord outrée par son impolitesse, elle refusa mais il se fit un peu plus insistant, alors pour éviter que Shikamaru ne s'énerve contre Kiba, elle accepta de le suivre.

Sous les regards de leurs amis, ils sortirent de la salle, et parcourent un peu la résidence pour s'éloigner du bruit et de la fête. Temari sentait la colère l'emporter, en voyant Shikamaru qui n'arrivait même pas à tenir droit, et qui se permettait d'interrompre un moment de joie. Elle allait le tuer. Peu importe la raison, elle allait le tuer.

« Il t'arrive quoi encore Shikamaru ! lança-t-elle.

\- Tu as vu comment tu dansais avec Kiba ! Un peu de respect.

\- De quoi parles-tu Nara ! Sa copine était morte de rire à coté. Du respect pour qui ?

\- Pour moi par exemple ?

\- Pardon ? Mais tu es complètement fou mon pauvre. On est plus ensemble je te rappelle.

\- Ecoute, je ne peux pas expliquer pourquoi, mais ca m'énerve de te voir danser avec lui.

\- J'ai même pas envie d'en discuter avec toi… Tu me fais pitié… »

Elle se tourna en disant ses mots, ne voulant pas prolonger cette discussion, terrorisée par le Shikamaru en colère qui se trouvait devant elle, et des conséquences que cette colère pouvait avoir. Elle l'avait déjà vu sous l'emprise de l'alcool, mais jamais au point de manquer de respect à ses amis et à elle, surtout tout en sachant qu'ils n'étaient à peine que des amis, si elle pouvait les désigner comme des amis. Cependant, avant qu'elle puisse s'éloigner de lui, il l'attrapa par le poignet, et d'un mouvement fluide, sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, elle sentit les lèvres du jeune homme sur les siennes. Il plaqua son corps sur le sien, la poussant contre le mur derrière elle, l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement. Elle ne bougea pas, ne comprenant pas très bien se qu'il se passait. Malgré elle, elle pouvait sentir le gout de la cigarette froide sur ses lèvres, qu'elle connaissait trop bien pour les avoir embrassées tant de fois. Ce n'avait pas changé avec le temps. Il l'avait embrassée avec violence, comme un besoin, une pulsion, comme s'il avait simplement envie que les deux bouches se lient pour ne plus qu'ils se parlent. Pendant un instant, elle ne fit aucun geste, plongé dans une transe particulière. Elle sentit les mains du jeune homme frôler ses jambes, l'une glissant derrière elle, plaquant leurs deux corps ensemble, pour ne faire qu'un, l'autre faisant frissonner son bras nu en y faisant danser ses doigts. Elle sentit que le baiser se faisait plus violent, plus insistant, et que sur les joues de Shikamaru roulaient des perles de larmes qui trouvaient leur chemin jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres. Pendant un court instant, en un baiser, ils se dirent tout, sans oser prendre la parole. Pendant quelques secondes, dans la résidence Inuzuka, il sembla au monde, que les deux ex-amants étaient plongés dans un mirage miroitant leur précédente vie à deux. Tout semblait si naturel. Ses mains sur elles, qui trouvaient leur chemin sur son corps, se glissant peu à peu sous le vêtement, ses lèvres qui quittaient les siennes pour parsemer la peau de son cou, les murmures d'un Shikamaru soul, blessé, et si perdu. Mais elle avait encore l'esprit clair, malgré le vertige provoqué par le baiser ardent de l'homme qu'elle avait tant désiré. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Ce n'était pas possible. Plus possible. Elle devait le stopper avant qu'il fasse une bêtise, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Elle le repoussa un peu, son coeur se serrant lorsqu'elle ne sentit plus ses lèvres sur son corps.

« Shikamaru, on ne peut pas. Arrête de suite.

\- Tem, susurra-t-il d'une voix rauque, Tu me rends fou…

\- Tu as une femme Shika, et moi je ne peux pas. Arrête tes bêtises s'il te plait.

\- Tu avais pas l'air d'être contre, ricana-t-il en continuant à parcourir son corps de ses mains.

\- Shikamaru, tu es complètement soul ! Arrête ! Tu es marié.

\- Mais je m'en fous de ma femme, c'est toi que je veux ce soir. Un soir, juste un petit soir, et on oublie tout. Allez Tem… »

Elle le repoussa plus violemment en entendant sa proposition, le faisant vaciller un peu à cause de l'alcool.

« Pour un génie, tu peux être vraiment con !

\- Temari … continua-t-il, comme pris dans une transe, Tu m'as manqué tu sais… Tu m'as rendu fou toute la soirée… T'embrasser c'est dingue… On pourrait…

\- Non mais ça va pas !

\- Tem… C'est toi, ca a toujours été toi, tu sais…, dit il en s'approchant, Tu es magnifique ce soir. »

Elle ferma les yeux pendant un seconde se rappelant toutes les fois où il lui avait murmuré les mêmes mots au creux du cou, et elle se laissa imaginer qu'elle aurait pu l'embrasser dans un autre univers. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Il l'avait détruit, elle ne pouvait pas se laisser embarquer dans une telle histoire. Il était marié, elle ne l'avait en aucun cas pardonné, et ce Shikamaru là, la terrifiait. Elle fit quelques pas en arrière, en rouvrant les yeux, chassant une larme qui réussit à s'échapper de la prison verte dans laquelle elle était née, et observa l'homme s'effondrer sans arrêter de lui parler, de lui dire à quel point il regrettait, à quel point il avait envie d'elle, à quel point il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Mais elle devait le laisser là. Ils ne pouvaient pas aller plus loin. Ils ne pouvaient pas plus se faire du mal. Ils devaient taire les voix qu'ils entendaient en eux, leurs hurlant qu'ils étaient toujours attirés l'un par l'autre malgré tout. Temari porta une main à ses lèvres, avant de laisser Shikamaru dans le couloir, pleurer pour ce qu'il venait de faire, et ce qu'il aurait pu faire.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire vos réactions :) A le semaine prochaine, j'essayerai de publier plus tôt malgré le boulot ! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour ! Encore un grand merci pour toutes vos réactions positives, ca me motive chaque semaine à écrire. Comme promis, je publie ce chapitre plus tôt. J'espère comme toujours que ca vous plaira :) Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

A l'instant où elle tourna les talons, il n'eut pas la force de la retenir, ou de lui courir après comme il avait l'habitude de faire avec cette femme. Par lâcheté, il la regarda quitter le corridor où il l'avait entrainée, sentait le poids de la honte et de la culpabilité sur ses épaules tandis qu'elle l'abandonnait encore sans un mot. Il la laissait encore partir, sans avoir le courage de lui dire qu'il était complètement perdu, et qu'il ne savait pas comment agir avec elle, dans une telle situation. Il ne savait pas s'il devait l'ignorer, faire semblant d'être des amis, ou l'embrasser avec effusion. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver un juste milieu entre toutes les réactions qu'il voulait avoir en sa présence. Venait-il réellement de l'embrasser, contre un mur de la résidence de son ami, lors de la fête annuelle? Tout semblait flou dans son esprit, à cause de ses sentiments perdus, ou de l'alcool qu'il avait ingéré pour oublier. Le petit génie de Konoha n'arrivait même plus à comprendre ce que sa propre raison l'avait poussé à faire. Non, ce n'était pas sa raison qui avait dirigé son corps, mais ses émotions. Ces mêmes émotions qu'il tentait depuis des années de refouler au fond de lui pour avancer, sans s'arrêter, sans regretter. Il resta dans ce même couloir, assis au sol, des larmes de rage se perdant sur son visage, sa main tremblante cherchant désespérément son briquet dans la poche. Il fallait qu'il fume. Il en avait besoin à cet instant, comme pour bruler tout ce qu'il ressentait en lui, pour que tout ce qu'il avait fait parte en fumée. Il tremblait de plus en plus en pensant qu'il venait d'embrasser Temari, son ancienne amante. Il avait laissé toutes ses pulsions conduire son corps, et il avait scellé leurs lèvres ensemble. Encore sous l'emprise de l'alcool, il ferma les yeux, coinçant la cigarette sur les mêmes lèvres qui avaient embrassé le corps de la jeune femme qui le hantait. Il pouvait encore humer son parfum qui n'avait pas changé avec le temps, ce parfum qui avait encore le pouvoir de l'enivrer. Il aurait pu vivre quelques secondes de plus pour sentir ce parfum si discret, qui semblait pouvoir l'attirer dans un lieu obscur où sa réalité se confondait avec ses rêves. Pendant un instant, il avait laissé sa raison de coté et n'avait écouté que ce que lui hurlait son instinct. Il avait eu envie d'elle, ou du moins, il avait envie qu'elle ne parte pas, qu'elle reste à ses cotés, comme avant. Il avait envie qu'elle reste avec lui, qu'elle ne s'enfuit pas vers quelques autres hommes. Une jalousie maladive l'avait envahi, le poussant à l'attirer contre lui. Pendant quelques secondes, il avait réussi à tout oublier, laissant simplement ses envies le guider, envies qu'il avait tenté de maudire pendant les années où il ne l'avait pas vue. Cette femme magnifique, qui le rendait complètement dingue, semblait s'immiscer malgré tout dans son esprit. Il avait pourtant essayer de l'ignorer au début de la soirée, mais le destin semblait le confondre, et lui faire oublier toute morale en sa présence. Il alluma une autre cigarette, et dans sa démence, partit dans un fou rire, seul, abandonné par tous. Il ne contrôlait plus du tout la situation. Quel con.

Pendant que Shikamaru se laissait entrainer par sa douleur, Temari tentait de retourner dans la salle principale. Après deux années à cacher sa terreur, elle avait l'habitude de sourire dans les pires situations. Elle devait cacher les tremblements qui envahissait son corps peu à peu, en pensant à ce qu'il venait exactement de se passer. Il l'avait embrassée. Il avait forcé l'union de leurs bouches dans un empressement douloureux qui ne lui ressemblait en rien. Il l'avait embrassée et elle n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Elle n'osait pas se dire que si elle n'avait pas bougé c'était à cause d'un mélange de peur, mais aussi d'envie. Pendant un instant, elle avait été terrorisé par cet homme qui avait les traits de son ancien amant, mais qui ne ressemblait plus du tout à ce Shikamaru dont elle avait été follement amoureuse. Elle avait eu peur de son ivresse, peur de son empressement, peur de ses réactions et de ses émotions. Elle avait eu peur de ce moment où ils s'étaient approchés bien trop près du brasier, au point de presque s'en bruler, sans réfléchir aux conséquences de leurs actions. Elle avait eu peur de ses propres émotions quand elle avait senti les lèvres du jeune homme sur les siennes. En un baiser, il avait semblé éveiller en elle, tout ce qu'elle refoulait depuis leur rupture, la douleur, mais aussi une envie rêveuse de le retrouver. Pendant un instant, elle s'était laissé entrainé dans cette danse dangereuse, ne pensant plus à la situation autour d'eux, frissonnant simplement à la caresse des lèvres de Shikamaru sur sa peau. Mais la raison lui était revenue peu à peu, semblant la réveiller de ce songe, la ramenant à la réalité. Il était marié, certes dans un mariage qui avait sauvé sa famille, mais il avait un anneau brillant à son doigt, qui semblait narguer à chaque instant Temari, quand ses yeux s'évadaient vers le jeune homme. Il avait une femme qui n'était pas Temari, et elle ne pouvait pas le laisser l'embrasser. Elle ne pouvait pas écouter ce qu'elle ressentait, malgré les hurlements de son coeur. Elle devait oublier ses émotions, ses sentiments, ses pensées qui menaient malgré elle vers le jeune Nara. Elle ne pouvait pas le tromper. Elle ne devait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas penser à un autre homme, même si son coeur semblait exploser dans sa poitrine à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient. Elle était encore plus perdue que le jeune homme, ne sachant pas très bien ce qu'il se passait. Elle n'aurait jamais du venir à Konoha. Elle avait sous-estimé les conséquences de cette action. Elle avait oublié la tension qui courait encore les deux anciens amants. Elle avait oublié, simplement effacé de sa mémoire, à quel point cet homme pouvait entrer dans son esprit, sans crier garde, sans qu'elle puisse l'en empêcher. Comment pouvait elle penser à lui dans sa situation ? Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle devait tout arrêter. Ils allaient vers un chemin qui auraient des conséquences trop dévastatrices, elle en était sure. Peu importe ce qu'elle ressentait en le voyant, elle devait ignorer ce mélange de colère, mêlée à des sentiments nostalgiques. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle n'aurait pas du mettre les pieds dans cette fête, elle n'aurait pas du lui parler, elle n'aurait pas du le laisser faire. Elle aurait du tout stopper avant. Elle ne contrôlait plus la situation. Quelle idiote.

Cachant son état d'esprit, souriante malgré ce qu'il venait de se passer, et ce qu'elle pensait, elle rejoignit ses amis, qui semblaient de pas avoir remarqué son état. Comment pouvaient ils puisqu'elle ne laissait rien paraitre. Mais tout les regards étaient braqués sur elle, pensant qu'une énième dispute s'était déroulée entre les deux ex. Elle leur adressa un petit sourire, comme pour les rassurer, alors qu'elle avait envie de leur hurler que tout n'était que chaos autour d'elle. Neanmois, elle ne se sentait pas trop à sa place, dans cette fête où pourtant elle avait l'impression d'être chez elle. Elle ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps, tout en sachant que quelques mètres la séparaient de Shikamaru.

Elle s'approcha donc de Naruto et Hinata qui parlaient avec Sakura un peu plus loin, et les interrompit dans leur conversation.

« Je vais rentrer, je ne me sens pas très bien «

Un mensonge qui était pourtant bien proche de la réalité.

Ils ne furent pas très étonnés, l'ayant vu partir quelques minutes auparavant avec Shikamaru, et ayant fait la conclusion que cette discussion troublerait les deux amants. Ils lui dirent simplement qu'ils allaient saluer quelques uns de leurs amis, et qu'ils partiraient avec elle. Elle insista pour qu'ils restent, et qu'ils profitent de ce temps amical, presque familial, mais Hinata et Naruto furent d'accord en un regard. Ils rentreraient avec elle, si elle ne se sentait pas bien, elle ne pouvait pas rentrer seule. De plus, avec la grossesse d'Hinata, Naruto préférait qu'ils rentrent tout les trois au calme. Après quelques dernières étreintes, et brèves discussions, ils décidèrent donc de quitter l'endroit où s'était déroulé une fête annuelle loin de l'ordinaire pour Temari et Shikamaru.

* * *

Après le départ de Temari, Naruto et Hinata, la fête ne dura que quelques heures encore, et les invités quittèrent peu à peu la résidence, sauf certains qui avaient décidé de rester dormir sur place pour éviter de marcher dans le village endormi. Shikamaru, lui, se trouvait dans ce même village qui semblait bien paisible alors que son monde à lui était détruit. La tête embrouillée par l'alcool, il marchait doucement dans les rues de sa ville natale, tentant de rejoindre sa destination. Après le départ de Temari, il avait rejoint la fête mais seulement pour se souler de plus belle, ignorant les questions de ses meilleurs amis, sur la tournure de la discussion qu'il avait eu avec le belle Kunoichi de Suna. Sans un mot, il avait rejoint sa place sur le canapé, observant ses amis continuer leurs vies dans la joie et l'allégresse. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'il se tramait dans sa tête à lui. Il se sentait désespérément seul. Il aurait eu besoin de conseils, mais à qui les demander. Il n'avait plus personne. Au fil des années, il s'était renfermé sur lui même, oubliant ses meilleurs amis, ne leur demandant plus aucun conseil, ne se confiant plus à personne. Il n'avait que lui même. Il allait trouver une solution seul, comme il avait fait lorsque son père avait détruit son avenir avec Temari. Pendant les dernière minutes de la fête, Kiba qui n'avait pas gardé en tête trop longtemps la dispute qu'ils avaient eu lorsqu'il avait dansé avec Temari, avait tenté de forcer le jeune homme à rester chez lui pour dormir, ayant peur de l'état d'ivresse avancée du jeune homme, mais Shikamaru lui avait simplement dit qu'il allait dormir chez lui.

Ainsi, Shikamaru se retrouvait dans les rues de sa ville à errer, l'esprit complètement perdu, ne sachant plus très bien ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il avait dit à Kiba qu'il rentrerait chez lui mais il ne pensait pas en avoir la force. Tout d'abord, sa résidence se trouvait à l'opposé du village, puis il n'avait pas envie de croiser ses parents. Il était dans le même état d'ébriété que Shikaku lorsqu'il était revenu ensanglanté, ce soir là. Malgré tout ce qu'il affirmait haut et fort, Shikamaru avait les mêmes faiblesses que son père. Les deux hommes Nara se ressemblaient en tout point. Il n'avait donc aucune envie de venir dans la nuit chez lui, pour rencontrer au détour d'un couloir sa mère. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter et encore moins la faire pleurer. Les hommes Nara l'avaient assez faire pleurer pour toute une vie. Il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui pour une autre raison assez évidente. Le lendemain, Hisae rentrait chez eux, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle le trouve dans cet état pitoyable. Sa lâcheté le forçait encore à fuir le domicile maritale pour ne pas affronter les yeux de sa femme.

Après quelques minutes d'errance dans son village, croisant des hommes dans le même état que lui, célébrant encore la guerre, il s'avança vers un complexe résidentiel. Il n'arrivait plus à marcher, son corps le faisait terriblement souffrir, et son coeur semblait exploser dans sa poitrine. Tout l'alcool, et les cigarettes ne semblaient pas atténuer le douleur qu'il ressentait. Il ne savait pas qu'il souffrait autant. Il aurait voulu que la douleur parte, qu'elle s'évade, qu'elle quitte son esprit. Mais elle semblait marcher à ses cotés, lui tenant la main, pour le guider dans un avenir qui le ferait sombrer.

Il tapa à la porte comme un appel à l'aide, un écho du désespoir qui l'envahissait, et quelques secondes après, la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme à peine éveillée, surprise de la présence du jeune homme devant chez elle. Ses yeux l'examinèrent en vitesse, comme pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Sans un mot, il vacilla un peu, et elle ouvrit en grand la porte, pour l'attraper avant qu'il trébuche, en lui demandant ce qu'il se passait. Il ne répondit qu'en l'implorant de le laisser dormir chez elle, juste une nuit. Elle accepta bien sur, et l'accompagna jusqu'au canapé, où elle le berça tel une mère à un enfant, s'assurant qu'il sombre dans les bras de Morphée avec quiétude.

Le lendemain matin, Shikamaru se réveilla avec un mal de crâne qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, car il était très familier. Grognant contre lui même, il se redressa doucement en observant où il se trouvait. Reconnaissant les lieux de suite, il fut étonné d'être venu ici pour dormir. Son instinct avait du lui hurler de ne pas rentrer chez lui. Il soupira en se prenant la tête dans les mains, maugréant contre son état tandis que les événements de la veille lui revenaient en mémoire. Il aurait voulu se frapper tellement il avait été con.

" Tonton Shika ! s'écria une petite voix, le sortant de sa torpeur.

\- Coucou ma belle, murmura-t-il d'une voix douce, en souriant.

\- Mirai, ma chérie, ne hurle pas. Tonton Shikamaru a besoin de calme, souligna sa mère en arrivant.

\- Ca va aller ne t'inquiète pas, répondit le jeune homme en cueillant la petite fille dans les bras.

\- Tiens Shikamaru, dit elle en lui faisant glisser une tasse de café sur la table devant lui.

Merci »

Kurenai sourit en voyant le jeune homme prendre sa fille dans les bras avec délicatesse et amour. Il avait tenu la promesse qu'il avait fait au père de la fillette, et depuis la mort d'Asuma, il s'était occupé de Kurenai pendant sa grossesse, et avait été présent pour la petite fille. En homme d'honneur, il s'assurait toujours que Kurenai et Mirai ne manquent de rien. Elle savait qu'il allait souvent sur la tombe de son mentor, la fleurir, et s'en occuper, et même si elle s'y était opposée, il insistait pour l'aider dans les dépenses. Il disait toujours qu'il ne faisait que l'aider comme Asuma l'aurait voulu, et l'aurait fait s'il avait été en vie. Chaque semaine, il venait passer du temps avec la petite fille qui adorait celui qu'elle surnommait avec affection son tonton. Kurenai en l'observant se dit qu'il ferait un père extraordinaire, avec beaucoup de patience et d'amour, et elle espérait qu'il en ait un jour l'occasion, même si elle connaissait sa situation particulière, et la nature de son mariage. Elle avait été l'une des premières, et des seules, à savoir que le mariage de Shikamaru n'était pas un mariage d'amour comme il l'avait annoncé à tous. Elle connaissait très bien le jeune homme qui avait trouvé en la mère de Mirai une confidente lorsqu'il avait perdu Temari. Elle l'avait aidé à surmonter cette perte, et à aller de l'avant. Elle savait qu'il voulait des enfants, et fonder une famille, mais elle savait aussi qu'il était complètement perdu quant à la teneur de son attachement envers sa femme, et de ses sentiments qui n'étaient jamais morts pour la belle blonde de Suna. Elle était aussi habituée à l'état dans lequel elle l'avait retrouvé dans la nuit. Il avait toujours eu un penchant pour la boisson mais depuis sa rupture, à chaque fois qu'il allait mal, il sombrait dans un état d'ébriété avancé. Et ces soirs là, elle était habituée aux coups sur sa porte, et à un Shikamaru perdu. Elle savait très bien pourquoi il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui, et elle acceptait qu'il dorme chez elle. Néanmoins, le voir se détruire peu à peu la faisait souffrir. Elle aurait voulu que le malheur du jeune homme s'arrête, et qu'il retrouve le bonheur comme avant. Mais il ne voulait rien entendre, ni les solutions qu'elle lui proposait, ni quand elle tentait de lui montrer qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer à se rendre malheureux. Elle n'arrivait pas à lui faire entendre raison, et il continuait à s'anéantir.

« Mirai ma chérie, dit-elle en voyant Shikamaru qui regardait l'heure, Il faut que Tonton aille chez lui. Tu le laisses aller se préparer.

\- Mais je veux jouer avec Shika !

\- Je reviendrais demain jouer avec toi ma belle, lui promit Shikamaru, Allez va dans ta chambre. »

La petite fille bouda quelques secondes, puis décida d'aller lui faire un beau dessin avant qu'il parte, et gambada avec joie jusqu'à sa chambre en babillant. Shikamaru la regarda s'éloigner avec un sourire heureux, puis vida sa tasse de café encore fumante, avant de remercier Kurenai et d'aller la déposer dans la cuisine.

« Va prendre une douche avant, Shikamaru, lui dit la femme, Je t'ai laissé des habits propres dans la salle de bain »

Le jeune homme acquiesça en la remerciant encore une fois, et emprunta le couloir menant à la salle de bain, tout en souriant en entendant la petite Mirai se parler à elle même dans sa chambre, un peu plus loin. Il connaissait très bien les lieux, passant beaucoup de temps ici, et il entra dans la salle de bain si familière, avant de se déshabiller en vitesse, et de glisser dans la douche rapidement. Il resta quelques longues minutes sous l'eau chaude, laissant l'eau ruisseler sur son corps, comme pour laver les fautes qu'il avait commises, ou qu'il allait commettre s'il ne ressaisissait pas. Il aurait voulu tout effacer, mais il se sentait attiré par elle, avec une telle force, qu'il ne pensait pas être assez brave pour contrer ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer ne plus faire d'erreurs, et essayer d'affronter les yeux de sa femme sans ciller. Après quelques minutes, il sortit de la douche, et observa son visage creusé par la fatigue dans le miroir. Il ne ressemblait en rien à l'homme joyeux qu'il avait été. Il n'était qu'une ombre qui marchait, et qui tentait de survivre. Les joues creusées par la fatigue, les cernes noires, les cheveux décoiffés, la barbe mal rasée. Il n'était en rien présentable. En un coup d'oeil, il aperçut qu'elle avait plié des vêtements propres, qui avait appartenus à son défunt maitre. Il pouvait presque sentir l'odeur de cigarette froide, mais il savait à présent que cette odeur, était devenue la sienne. Après s'être habillé des vêtements, qui lui allaient parfaitement bien, maintenant qu'il était devenu un homme, il regarda près de l'évier pour apercevoir aussi qu'elle avait sorti des cartons l'ancien rasoir de son maitre. En souriant, il décida de l'utiliser afin de tailler son bouc à nouveau. Il devait garder une bonne apparence.

Propre, habillé, et rasé, il sortit de la salle de bain en laissant ses affaires dans le bac à linges de Kurenai comme à son habitude, et la rejoignit dans le salon où elle rangeait le canapé qu'il avait défait. Il accéléra le pas pour aller l'aider, ne voulant pas lui laisser des tâches à faire, et elle le remercia en un sourire. Puis, il se redressa et elle le fixa, son sourire s'effaçant un peu.

« Tu peux rester un peu plus longtemps, si tu veux, dit elle.

\- Ca va aller. Je dois retrouver ma famille.

\- Tu ne veux pas m'en parler ? De ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?

\- Il ne s'est rien passé Kurenai. Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Pour que tu sois chez moi dans un tel état ? J'en doute. C'est Temari ?

\- C'est toujours Temari, soupira-t-il en ignorant sa main qui tremblait.

\- Tu veux de l'aide Shikamaru ? Tu sais que le Hokage…

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Tout va bien. J'ai fais une erreur hier. C'est tout.

\- Je suis là si tu as besoin. Je serais toujours là. Je te dois bien ça, sourit elle. »

Il se contenta de sourire et de la prendre dans les bras, tout en regardant le portrait de son mentor qui trônait dans le salon familial. Il ressentit un pincement au coeur en fixant le visage souriant de l'homme qui lui avait tout appris. Il aurait aimé qu'Asuma soit là, toujours avec eux, tout d'abord pour la petite et Kurenai, mais aussi pour aider Shikamaru. Il mentait à tout le monde. Il avait terriblement besoin d'avis, mais il ne savait pas à qui les demander. Il ne pouvait plus questionner ni son père, ni son mentor. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir tout arrêter, et repartir dans le passé pour annuler son comportement impulsif qui avait couté la vie à son mentor. Une erreur effacée et le reste aurait été plus supportable.

« Je dois y aller, dit il en relâchant son étreinte sur Kurenai, Hisae doit déjà être arrivée.

\- Tu veux que j'appelle Mirai, pour que tu lui dises au revoir ?

\- Je repasserai demain matin, assura-t-il, Je te ferais quelques courses.

\- Shikamaru tu n'as pas besoin…

\- J'insiste. Merci pour tout Kurenai. »

Il passa le seuil de la porte, accompagnée par la femme, et une fois dehors, se tourna vers elle pour lui adresser un dernier sourire, sa cigarette coincée entre les lèvres, dans sa tenue de Jonin, son briquet dans sa main. Quand elle le regarda avant qu'il ne parte, Kurenai fut frappée par une étrange impression. L'homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle ne ressemblait en rien au petit garçon qu'elle avait connu, mais pire, jusque là, elle n'avait pas remarqué, mais le disciple commençait peu à peu à ressembler au maitre, et à cet instant, elle eut l'impression de voir l'ombre d'Asuma s'éloigner d'elle.

Le jeune homme fuma sur tout le chemin pour se donner du courage, et surtout évita les grandes artères de la ville en se disant qu'il ne croiserait pas Temari dans les ruelles sombres de Konoha. Il traversa le village, qui se remettait peu à peu de la fête de la veille pour se préparer pour quelque chose de plus grands : l'arrivée des délégations des autres villages le lendemain. Shikamaru décida de passer tout d'abord chez lui, et qu'il irait au travail plus tard, s'attendant déjà aux sermons du Hokage sur son absentéisme depuis l'arrivée de Temari. Il arriva quelques minutes après à la résidence Nara, et entendit dans la maison principale, la voix de sa mère réprimander Shikaku pour une bêtise. Ce soir, peut être rentrerait-il du travail plus tôt, et il irait manger avec eux pour se faire pardonner, en compagnie de sa femme bien sur. Peut être cela apaiserait il la colère de sa mère et la douleur de son père.

« Hisae ? Je suis rentré !, dit il en passant le porche de chez lui, et en entrant dans sa maison. »

Il s'avança dans le salon, tout en entendant des pas s'approcher de lui, cachant sa main tremblante dans sa poche. Il se souvenait du désordre qu'il avait laissé dans toute la maison, et il retrouvait son logis parfaitement rangé et aéré. Même dans ce chaos, elle tentait de s'occuper de lui, et lui ne trouvait rien de mieux, que d'avoir des pensées pour une autre.

« Shikamaru ! Bonjour !, dit elle alors qu'il l'apercevait dans le salon.

\- Tu viens d'arriver ?

\- Non, je suis arrivée tôt ce matin. Je ne t'ai pas trouvé, mais je me suis doutée que tu ne serais pas là. La fête était bien ? »

Il s'approcha d'elle, en observant son sourire, et déposa sur ses lèvres un léger baiser, mélange d'amertume et de douceur, emprunt de toute la culpabilité qu'il ressentait. Comme à son habitude, le baiser fut doux certes, mais écourté par la timidité de son épouse, qui le repoussa un peu. Il soupira un peu, mais observa qu'elle semblait plus heureuse que d'habitude, peut être du au fait qu'elle avait vu sa famille pendant quelques jours. Peut être du au fait aussi qu'elle s'était éloigné de son mari, qu'elle avait du épouser de force. Il ne pouvait pas savoir.

« C'était sympathique. Tout le monde t'embrasse, mentit-il pour éviter le sujet qui le rendait mal à l'aise, J'ai dormi chez Kurenai, je ne voulais pas te déranger.

\- C'est chez toi. Tu ne déranges pas, l'assura-t-elle gentiment.

\- Ta famille va bien ? demanda-t-il avec un léger empressement pour changer de sujet.

\- Oui. Merci de m'avoir laissé aller les voir. Ca m'a fait du bien.

\- Hisae … Je t'ai déjà dis …

\- Je te remercie quand même Shikamaru. Je vais aller saluer tes parents, je n'ai pas eu le temps avec le rangement, dit elle.

\- Attends Hisae ! l'interrompit il soudainement.

\- Oui ? »

Que comptait il lui dire exactement ? Qu'il avait embrassé son ex amante la nuit dernière dans un élan d'envie mêlée à l'alcool qu'il avait bu, ou que pire, il ne regretterait en rien intérieurement ce geste ? Il aurait eu envie de lui dire qu'il n'était qu'un con qui avait fauté, que sa grande morale et son sens de l'honneur étaient partis en fumée hier soir, et qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire. Etait ce vraiment à sa femme qu'il devait se confier ? Ne pouvait il pas trouver meilleur confident que la personne même qu'il venait de tromper par un simple baiser, doublé de pensées envers une autre femme, pensées qu'il ne pouvait effacer. Il aurait voulu simplement lui dire qu'il était perdu, et qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Qu'elle puisse lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de leur mariage, si elle était heureuse, s'il était un bon époux. Bien sur, qu'il ne l'était pas. Il ne pouvait pas tromper les autres. Elle devait le haïr, et simplement faire semblant de sourire quand elle était en sa présence. C'était la faute des Nara si elle avait du quitté sa famille, et venir s'exiler ici, avec un inconnu qu'elle avait rencontré le jour de leur mariage. Un foutu inconnu qui ne pensait qu'à son ancien amour, qui n'était même pas capable de l'embrasser sans se sentir mal. Des fois, il se disait qu'Asuma avait eu tort de le traiter de meilleur stratège de Konoha, quand il fallait réfléchir dans la vie réelle et non sur un champ de bataille, il lui semblait qu'il n'arrivait à rien.

Voyant qu'elle attendait toujours une réponse, avec toute la patience, et la gentillesse qu'il lui connaissait, il se força à sourire en lui murmurant :

« Rien, je voulais simplement te dire que tu m'avais manqué. C'est tout. Quand tu verras mes parents, dis leur qu'on va manger chez eux, après mon travail. Ca te va ?

\- Parfait. Je reviens dans quelques minutes.

\- Je ne bouge pas, sourit le jeune homme. »

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire, avant de rejoindre l'extérieur de la bâtisse pour se rendre dans la maison principale en empruntant le jardin. Pendant ce temps, Shikamaru alla lui aussi à l'extérieur, la suivant, mais s'installa sous son porche pour observer un peu les nuages qui filaient au dessus de lui, voulant profiter d'un moment d'accalmie dans sa vie avant d'aller travailler, afin d'essayer de réfléchir. Il fallait qu'il analyse la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait comme s'il jouait au Shogi. D'un coté, il était marié à une femme formidable qui malgré sa réticence visible à son égard tentait de faire en sorte que leur mariage ressemble à un mariage heureux. Il s'était marié pour de bonnes causes, pour laver l'honneur de sa famille, pour la sauver de la ruine, pour sauver son père. Il en était fier et heureux. Ce mariage avec Hisae était pour lui quelque chose de compliqué à analyser, car il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il ressentait vis à vis de la jeune fille. Certes, c'était un mariage malheureux, et arrangé, mais ils ne se haïssaient pas loin de là. Au fil du temps, des mois, il avait appris à apprécier sa présence, jusqu'au moment où lorsqu'elle partait, il ressentait le manque. Il avait appris à ressentir un réel attachement envers cette femme douce, et aimante avec qui il partageait sa vie, mais était ce comparable à la passion l'embrasant à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur Temari ? De l'autre coté, il avait son ex amante, une femme difficile, compliquée, qui n'avait jamais réellement quitté son esprit, malgré ses vaines tentatives de l'oublier, ou de simplement la considérer comme une amie. Mais Temari avait eu raison hier soir. Elle l'avait repoussé. Il était marié et moralement il ne pouvait pas faire cela à Hisae. Il ne pouvait qu'ignorer le feu ardent qui le consumait peu à peu aux cotés de Temari. Il devait aimer Hisae. Il était son époux. Il devait être un bon mari. Parfois, il aurait voulu que tout soit si simple. Lui qui détestait les difficultés se retrouvait piégé dans les méandres de son esprit, à essayer de trouver des explications à une situation sans issue. Comment pouvait il avoir deux femmes dans son esprit ? Pourquoi n'était il pas comment ses amis à vivre un simple amour, sans avoir toutes ces complications autour ? Il n'avait que Temari dans le coeur, sans pour autant savoir que ses sentiments pour elle allaient causer des dommages irréversibles, mais son esprit lui criait de rester avec Hisae, et de mener une vie simple, sans encombre, comme s'il savait déjà la finalité de ses actions.

Il aurait voulu que ce petit moment calme, assoupi sous son porche à écouter l'eau couler, dure plus longtemps mais il entendit son prénom hélé par une voix qu'il connaissait très bien.

« Que se passe-t-il Naruto encore ?

\- J'ai besoin de te parler Shikamaru.

\- Ca ne peut pas attendre ? Je fais une sieste là.

\- Shikamaru, c'est à propos de Temari, dit le jeune homme. »

En entendant le prénom de la femme qu'il avait embrassé la veille, le jeune homme se redressa doucement, pour regarder Naruto qui semblait plutôt embarrassé de le déranger ainsi.

« Que se passe-t-il ?, demanda Shikamaru avec un ton faussement indiffèrent.

\- On peut aller parler un peu plus loin ?

\- Naruto … On a plus 10 ans…

\- Si tu préfères que ta femme entende nos discussions sur Temari … »

Un éclair de fureur passa dans les yeux de Shikamaru tandis qu'il indiqua à Naruto de le suivre. Ils se rendirent dans le bureau du jeune homme dans sa maison, bureau où Hisae ne venait jamais. Naruto semblait un peu gêné, et avait perdu son éternel sourire que Shikamaru lui connaissait si bien. Il se demandait ce qu'il se passait pour que son ami vienne chez lui. Naruto n'avait pas du tout l'habitude de venir au domicile des Nara, et encore moins en plein milieu de la matinée. Voyant que Shikamaru s'installait sur une des chaises présentes dans le bureau, Naruto commença à chercher ses mots.

« Je suis venue parceque Temari a quitté notre maison. Ce matin.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Elle a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester, et qu'elle avait trouvé un hôtel.

\- C'est ça le problème ? Si elle veut aller à l'hôtel, elle a le droit.

\- Shikamaru, Hinata m'a dit qu'elle l'avait entendue pleurer toute la nuit… Quand elle est revenue après votre discussion, elle semblait complètement bouleversée… Et on parle de Temari quand même. Les pleurs ca lui ressemble pas trop… Alors, tu fais ce que tu veux… Et je ne suis pas trop à ma place je sais… Je m'y connais pas bien mais… Enfin, je pensais que tu devrais savoir qu'elle va pas bien… Et je n'assume pas que c'est ta faute mais…

\- Je l'ai embrassé hier soir, lança simplement le jeune homme.

\- Quoi ?! Tu as embrassé Temari !

\- Baisse d'un ton idiot ! répondit son ami. »

Tandis que Naruto s'excusait, et attrapait une chaise pour s'assoir, Shikamaru soupirait en se passant une main sur le visage. Le mot embrasser dans sa bouche semblait le poignarder à nouveau, comme s'il prenait pleinement conscience de sa culpabilité, de ses actions, et du mal qu'il allait causé.

« Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé Naruto… commença-t-il un peu perdu, Elle était là, et elle était magnifique… Et je n'arrête pas de penser à elle…

\- Tu l'as embrassé hier soir à la fête ? C'est pour ça qu'elle semblait si mal en revenant.

\- J'ai encore fais le con mon pote… Je l'ai limite forcée à m'embrasser en écoutant mes pulsions de merde. Mais elle me rend dingue.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce qu'on était avant. C'est comme si elle était proche de moi à nouveau, et que j'essayais de la reconquérir. J'ai qu'une envie c'est de l'embrasser et de l'avoir pour moi tout seul. Je ne suis qu'un con… Je lui ai fais tant de mal quand j'ai annoncé mon mariage je ne peux pas continuer tout ca… Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à me raisonner. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens Naruto. Avant j'avais oublié, et là, dès que je la vois, j'ai le coeur qui se serre, et j'ai envie de la prendre dans les bras.

\- Tu es encore amoureux d'elle ?

\- Ne dis pas de conneries ! Ca fait deux ans qu'on est plus ensemble. On a tout les deux trouvé des gens pour avancer dans nos vies. Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. Je ne peux pas l'aimer. Je n'arrive qu'à la détruire.

\- Tu lui en as parlé ?

\- A Tem ? Tu es fou ! Tu veux que je lui dise quoi ? Coucou Temari, depuis que tu es revenue, ma vie est un sacré chaos, et j'arrive pas à m'enlever de la tête ton sourire, la couleur de ses yeux, ou les courbes de son corps »

Ils gardèrent le silence un instant, Naruto ne sachant pas très bien comment réagir aux aveux de celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami, et conseiller.

« Je suis pitoyable, continua Shikamaru en riant, Regarde moi, à m'imaginer tromper ma femme avec mon ex copine… Sacré stratège de Konoha.

\- Et Hisae ?

\- Quoi Hisae ?

\- Tu vas lui dire ?

\- Lui dire quoi ? Que j'ai embrassé Temari ? Non.

\- Mais Shikamaru ! Cette fille est ta femme, tu dois lui dire.

\- Il en est hors de question vieux. Ce n'est qu'une erreur ce que j'ai fais hier. Ca n'arrivera pas une seconde fois.

\- Et que comptes tu faire avec Temari ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il faut que tu t'expliques sur ce que tu as fais vieux. Va t'excuser.

\- En clair, tu voudrais que j'aille m'excuser auprès de Temari, et après que je dise à Hisae que j'ai embrassé une autre ?

\- C'est exactement ça.

\- Hors de question vieux, murmura Shikamaru, Je ne suis qu'un lâche, je ne pourrais pas affronter ces deux femmes. ( Il partit dans un rire malsain ) Et puis, avec un peu de chance, je pourrais finir avec les deux. »

Il y eut un craquement sourd qui se fit entendre lorsque le poing de Naruto s'abattit sur la mâchoire de son meilleur ami, et Shikamaru, sous le choc décolla de sa chaise pour atterrir au sol. Il ne bougea pas lorsque Naruto, colérique, lui assena un deuxième coup de poing avec violence, le tenait par le col. Il se laissa faire, n'ayant pas la force de contrer le jeune ninja qui avait la force de Kurama en lui, et la colère d'un ami qui ne reconnaissait pas son camarade de l'Académie avec lequel il avait grandit. La fureur qui teintait les yeux bleus de son meilleur ami fit comprendre à Shikamaru qu'il était peut être allé trop loin dans sa démence, pour que le doux, et naïf Naruto s'énerve.

« Ecoute moi bien Shikamaru. Tu vas aller régler tes histoires avec Temari, puis avec ta femme. Je m'en fiche de celle que tu veux, ou que tu dois aimer. Ou que tu vas choisir. Tu ne peux pas faire souffrir deux femmes dans ton égoïsme mon vieux. Tu dois arrêter tes bêtises maintenant. Tu brises à nouveau Temari comme il y a deux ans, et tu veux faire la même chose à Hisae. Réveille toi l'ami. Le Shikamaru que je connais ne se laisserait pas abattre ainsi, et au lieu de continuer ses erreurs, chercherait une solution. Conduis toi comme un homme d'honneur mon vieux. Sinon, crois moi que le renard que j'ai en moi se fera une joie de t'éclater. Je ne peux pas supporter de voir mon amie Temari pleurer encore ! Alors, arrête de faire le con ! »

Il lâcha son ami, qui tomba tel une poupée de chiffon, assommé par les coups, mais surtout les mots qui étaient sortis de la bouche la plus innocente de Konoha. Il regarda Naruto sortir du bureau, et fut heureux de comprendre que sa femme n'était pas rentrée. Chaque syllabe que Naruto venait de prononcer résonnait en lui, dansait, tentait de trouver un raisonnement logique. Il fallait qu'il aille s'expliquer auprès de Temari. Il devait aller lui parler. Se relevant avec difficulté, sonné par ce qui venait de se passer, il réfléchit à ce qu'il allait dire aux deux femmes qui hantaient sa vie, et avec le peu de courage qui courait dans ses veines, il sortit de chez lui.

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine, pour un chapitre plus que mouvementé ! Bonne semaine à tous :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir ! Je m'excuse de publier dans la nuit comme ça mais avec les révisions, j'ai pris du retard. Je vous remercie grandement pour vous retour de la semaine dernière. J'aime bien voir vos réactions, et reconnaitre vos pseudos du petit groupe qui me met des reviews à chaque chapitre. Ca fait très plaisir. Alors pour ce chapitre, c'est le plus long que j'ai écris, et comme vous le voyez je l'ai écris toute la nuit. Alors j'espère vraiment que la tournure des événements vous plaira. Et pour les questionnements, par exemple sur la personne avec qui est Temari comme me demandait HeyNin, tout est prévu ne vous inquiétez pas. Rien n'est laissé au hasard dans cette fiction, pour arriver là où je veux vous emmener ^^ Je pense qu'il nous reste environ 6 petits chapitres( peut être plus ) , on a** **dépassé la moitié de l'histoire :)**

 **Bonne lecture, et à mercredi prochain !**

* * *

Temari se trouvait dans le bureau du Hokage, devant des piles de papiers à signer. Ce matin, elle était partie très tôt de chez Naruto et Hinata, et elle avait passé toute sa matinée, ici entre les murs de l'administration dans un lieu où elle sentait qu'elle n'était pas Temari, mais une ambassadrice qui devait se soucier des problèmes d'organisation des célébrations. Elle devait s'occuper de la venue de la délégation le lendemain, et non perdre son temps pour des bêtises personnelles. Elle avait assez perdu de temps à penser à sa petite personne, et à ses soucis avec Shikamaru, et ne voulait pas que cela continue. Elle devait se ressaisir, et vite. Ils arrivaient demain, et avec effroi, elle pensa qu'ils ne seraient pas aussi patients, et cléments, s'ils apprenaient qu'elle avait passé le peu de temps qu'elle avait à trainer autour de son ex, au lieu de travailler. Après la fête de Kiba, elle avait tenté d'oublier ce qu'il s'était passé, mais son esprit effrayé lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne dormirait plus tranquillement. Toute cette nuit, elle avait eu les larmes qui coulaient malgré la force qu'elle mettait à tenter de les retenir. Elle tremblait encore en pensant aux lèvres pressantes de Shikamaru, au souffle de son ex amant sur son cou, de ses caresses sur son corps. Toute la nuit, les mots susurrés par le jeune homme l'avait hantée, comme pour l'attirer dans un piège qui se refermait peu à peu sur elle. Elle avait l'impression de se battre contre une force bien plus puissante qu'elle, qui la poussait à courir vers cette lueur d'espoir dans les ténèbres, tout en sachant très bien que sa perte semblait se rapprocher à mesure qu'elle s'avançait vers lui. Elle était à la fois attiré par cet homme, presque sans aucune raison, comme s'il était simplement lui, et qu'elle était simplement elle. Et à la fois, son esprit lui hurlait de ne pas se laisser entrainer, pas une nouvelle fois, que les conséquences seraient plus dévastatrices que celles qu'elle subissait à présent. Elle tremblait à l'idée de se rapprocher de lui, de céder à cette tornade de sentiments qui l'affaiblissait peu à peu à sa vue, et frissonnait à l'idée même de perdre ce qu'ils avaient. Il n'y avait aucun issue possible qui lui semblait meilleure que l'autre. Dans les deux cas, elle savait que la fin la ravagerait, et qu'elle ne pourrait plus mener sa vie morose tranquillement. Les sentiments semblaient trop forts, la blessant presque physiquement, au fur et à mesure, qu'elle restait dans ce village, où ces mêmes émotions avaient éclos.

Après cette nuit de réflexion, perdue dans les limbes de ses propres sentiments, elle avait pris la décision de partir de chez ses amis. Elle les adorait, et se sentait aimée chez eux, et en sécurité ce qui n'était pas le cas dans d'autres logis. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas les voir tout les jours, pour la simple et bonne raison, qu'à leur vue elle se rappelait de la fête et de Shikamaru. Elle ne voulait pas leur expliquer que c'était parcequ'elle était complètement troublée à la vue de son ex amant qu'elle quittait leur logis. Elle savait très bien que ce n'était en aucun cas respectueux envers ceux qu'elle considérait comme ses amis, et elle leur faisait du mal alors qu'ils n'avaient eu que de la tendresse et de la gentillesse envers elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Elle ne pouvait pas s'échapper de Konoha, pas encore, alors elle pouvait au moins partir des endroits lui rappelant Shikamaru. Elle avait donc fait ses bagages dans la nuit, et au petit matin, avait annoncé à une Hinata attristée et un Naruto perdu, qu'elle partait de suite. Ils avaient tenté de la retenir mais la gorge serrée, elle leur avait dit qu'elle préférait être autre part, dans un endroit ou elle se sentirait plus chez elle. C'était un mensonge bien sur, elle n'avait jamais été plus chez elle qu'à Konoha. Ils l'avaient laissée partir ne sachant pas quoi dire face à de telles déclarations, et elle avait quitté leur logis, le coeur en miettes. Encore une fois, elle se retrouvait seule face à ses problèmes. Elle n'avait pas eu de mal finalement à trouver un hôtel, et avait joué la carte de l'ambassadrice pour avoir une chambre au plus vite. Elle préférait être tranquille dans un hôtel où personne ne la connaissait lorsque la délégation arriverait.

Pour oublier Shikamaru, elle travaillait jusqu'en perdre l'esprit. Kakashi avait été étonné de la voir venir dans son bureau si tôt, pensant qu'elle aurait préféré passer le dernier jour où elle était sans obligation avec ses amis, mais il n'avait rien dit quand elle avait pris des papiers de sa table, et qu'elle avait commencé à les lire avec attention. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il n'avait pas vu son assistant au bureau du Hokage, et il ne doutait pas de la raison de sa soudaine disparition. Shikamaru n'aimait pas s'activer, mais Kakashi ne pouvait nier qu'il venait tout les jours travailler, et qu'il restait jusqu'à tard dans la nuit pour finir de signer les papiers et d'assigner les missions. Kakashi était quelqu'un de très observateur, et il notait que lorsque Temari était arrivée, Shikamaru avait été plus absent, ou la tête dans les nuages, ce qui n'était pas dans son habitude lorsqu'il était au travail. Il ne faisait aucun doute que ces deux là tentaient d'éviter leurs problèmes par des manières différentes, l'un en fuyant le travail, l'autre en s'acharnant à la tache. Le Hokage soupira en reprenant son travail, en quittant du regard la jeune femme dans son bureau.

Malheureusement pour Temari qui avait pensé qu'en travaillant elle allait oublier le jeune homme, l'endroit était très mal choisi. A chaque instant, elle sentait la présence invisible de Shikamaru qui semblait tout de même être près d'elle, à la regarder. Elle sentait son regard fuir vers le bureau du jeune homme, observant sa chaise, ses papiers bien rangés, et son cendrier un peu plus loin. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'imaginer installé sur cette même chaise, à noircir le papier, et à apposer sur ses lèvres cette cigarette qu'elle détestait tant. Quand ils étaient ensemble, des fois Temari arrivait par surprise, et il n'était pas au courant de sa venue. Elle se faufilait dans le village, et arrivait dans ce grand bâtiment du Hokage, puis en entrant, elle pouvait le surprendre en train de travailler. Elle avait toujours aimé le regarder sans qu'il ne le sache, lorsqu'il avait cet air sérieux qui le rendait si désirable aux yeux de la jeune fille. La plupart du temps, il avait avec elle une attitude détendue, râlant souvent pour des bêtises, mais lui souriait à chaque instant. Mais lorsqu'il était concentré, elle avait l'impression de voir un autre homme, complètement différent du Shikamaru amoureux qu'elle connaissait. Elle l'avait connu ainsi pourtant, lors de leur premier duel, lorsqu'il lui avait prouvé pour la première fois toute son intelligence derrière son attitude paresseuse. Tout au long de leur vie, il lui avait prouvé qu'il était probablement la personne la plus intelligente qu'elle connaissait, élaborant des stratégies qui marchaient à tout les coups, réfléchissant à chaque action, prévoyant chaque possible conséquence. Elle avait toujours eu une admiration particulière pour l'esprit du jeune homme, si disant même lors de la guerre qu'il ferait un excellent Hokage, avec une intelligence pareil. Elle avait été si fière de lui quand il lui avait annoncé qu'il était le conseiller de Kakashi, ayant un poste respecté dans le village. Elle pensait qu'il méritait ce poste, même si lui pensait simplement qu'il avait besoin d'un travail et que ce serait une galère quoi qu'il fasse. De plus, quand ses frères avaient appris qu'elle sortait avec le jeune homme, elle avait pu un peu les rassurer sur le fait qu'il n'était pas qu'un simple vagabond qui côtoyait la princesse de Suna. Si ce n'était pas important pour elle, ca l'était pour ses frères. Ils connaissaient Temari, et si elle était avec quelqu'un ce n'était pas pour quelques jours, pour un flirt rapide, mais pour s'engager dans la vie avec une personne. Alors, après la flopée de questions qu'ils lui avaient posées même s'ils connaissaient très bien le jeune homme, ils avaient été heureux d'apprendre qu'il prenait son boulot très à coeur, et qu'il avait été promu car ses actions pendant la guerre avaient été remarquées par beaucoup. Kankuro avait tout de même râlé, disant qu'il n'avait rien vu venir, que Shikamaru avait bien caché son jeu en se rapprochant du trio de Suna, mais Gaara avait simplement dis qu'il était quelqu'un de bien qui l'avait secondé lors de la guerre. Si ils avaient su à ce moment là, la tournure que les événements allait prendre, ils auraient interdis à leur soeur de bouger de Suna, et ils auraient tué le second du Hokage, créant un incident diplomatique à la fin de la guerre. A cette époque, elle n'avait pensé qu'aux bons cotés, comme emprisonnée dans un bulle, ne se préoccupant pas de la fin possible de leur relation. Elle avait succombé peu à peu au jeune homme, ne réfléchissant pas aux conséquences d'une telle passion, ne se disant pas qu'un jour peut être ils devraient se quitter et qu'elle souffrirait. Elle était simplement tombée follement amoureuse de lui, alors qu'il devenait dans son monde, la personne en qui elle avait le plus confiance, dont elle avait besoin à chaque instant. Elle se souvenait de ces moments où le sourire aux lèvres, elle entrait dans le bureau de Shikamaru pour le surprendre, et qu'il relevait les yeux de ses papiers, l'air concentré, pour les plonger dans ceux de Temari, avec un petit sourire, avant de se lever et d'aller l'accueillir avec un baiser timide. Mais à présent, elle regardait une chaise vide, ombragée par les nuages qui couvraient le soleil derrière elle. C'était comme si Shikamaru avait disparu de son horizon, et qu'elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer sa présence autour d'elle.

Secouant la tête avec insistance, elle se remit au travail en serrant les poings. Elle ne devait pas laisser ce qu'elle ressentait la perturber surtout pas à l'aube du conseil des Kages, lors des célébrations. Tout cela n'était que du passé, des bribes de souvenirs qui tentaient d'imposer leurs présences dans son esprit, créant un chaos qui semblait peser dans sa poitrine. Elle aurait souhaité que tout cela s'évanouisse, qu'elle ferme les yeux un instant pour oublier l'air concentré du jeune homme, ou son sourire quand il l'apercevait. Pendant de longues minutes, elle n'écouta plus son coeur, et se plongea dans le travail, aidant comme elle le pouvait les jeunes hommes qui travaillaient au coeur du bâtiment du Hokage. Elle laissa dans un coin de son esprit la jeune fille terrorisée par les conséquences de ses sentiments, et elle ferma son visage prenant cette attitude qui la protégeait depuis l'enfance. Elle était la terrible Temari du désert après tout.

Soudainement, après quelques minutes, elle entendit des bruits dans le couloir, qui teintèrent tout les visages d'étonnement, car le bâtiment du Hokage, à cet étage, était toujours très calme. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit avec violence, et Shikamaru apparut à ses collègues, à bout de souffle, des gouttes de sueur suintant sur son visage perdu, son uniforme défait. Il chercha rapidement le regard de Temari, promenant ses yeux dans la pièce, dans une panique empressée, et quand il la vit, il déglutit avec difficulté. La jeune fille sentit son coeur se serrer à la vue du jeune homme, pensant qu'il n'allait jamais la laisser quelques minutes être loin de lui, et tenta de se forcer à paraitre impassible. Elle aperçut derrière lui, que deux shinobis semblaient demander à Shikamaru de se calmer, et de se rhabiller avant de rentrer dans le bureau du chef du village. Les deux petits shinobis savaient pourtant qu'ils parlaient au grand conseiller du Hokage, d'où leurs voix timides, et embarrassées, mais ils tentaient tout de même de le convaincre de sortir du bureau. Shikamaru les repoussait, haussant le ton, leur ordonnant qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait, et qu'il avait le droit de rentrer dans son bureau. Ses collègues semblaient aussi perdus, n'ayant jamais vu leur chef avec tant de passion. Ils ne connaissaient que le Shikamaru impassible, qui leur donnait des ordres, qui ne disait pas un mot plus haut que l'autre, qui venait tôt le matin pour partir tard le soir, qui ne sortait qu'avec ses amis de l'Académie, comme si ses collègues ne méritaient pas son attention, ou ne pouvaient pas le comprendre pleinement. Ou comme si simplement, il avait peur de leur jugement, peur de paraitre trop humain pour un conseiller de Hokage, peur que des gens apprennent sa situation maritale, ou ses sentiments confus. Il fallait toujours faire bonne impression, même s'il devait passer pour quelqu'un de froid envers la société.

« Temari ! Je te trouve enfin ! On doit parler ! » cria le jeune homme sans se soucier qu'il dérangeait tout le monde.

Entendant le bruit, Kakashi apparut aux cotés de Temari, fronçant des sourcils en voyant son conseiller qui interrompait une réunion importante. Il lança un regard à Temari, et la jeune fille, honteuse d'être ainsi regardé à cause de Shikamaru, baissa les yeux en maugréant contre le jeune homme. Il avait le don en ce moment d'arriver aux mauvais instants, et de faire parler de lui. Elle qui n'avait jamais aimé être le centre de l'attention, se retrouvait malgré elle, dans des scènes similaires à celle-ci, toujours en compagnie de Shikamaru. Que faisait-il ici ? N'avait il pas compris ce qu'elle lui avait dis lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé. Ils ne pouvaient pas être dans la même pièce, et encore moins se parler. Dès qu'ils le faisaient, les choses semblaient dégénérer, comme si leurs deux raisons les abandonnaient, et qu'ils étaient poussés l'un vers l'autre par une force destructrice. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler, parcequ'elle n'était pas certaine que les conséquences de cette simple action, allait les sauver au contraire. Elle n'avait pas la solution pour faire taire ses sentiments, mais elle pouvait au moins éviter de le croiser jusqu'au moment où elle quitterait le village. Cependant, embarrassée par le regard des collègues de Shikamaru, et du Hokage, sur elle, elle se dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester ici sans rien faire. Soupirant, en fermant les dossiers devant elle, elle fit un signe discret à Kakashi et salua ses collègues, avant de s'approcher du jeune homme qui se débattait encore et qui semblait perdu dans des paroles incompréhensibles. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi paniqué, comme s'il tentait de courir après un train qu'il ne rattraperait jamais, et pourtant, il essayait encore de toutes ses forces.

« Je m'en occupe » dit-elle simplement aux deux shinobis, qui acquiescèrent avant de laisser Shikamaru et de retourner à leurs postes.

Shikamaru parut soulagé un instant qu'elle vienne vers lui, mais elle effaça rapidement son sourire en le poussant violemment hors du bureau pour qu'ils soient seuls, et surtout pour que leurs collègues ne voient pas la colère qui teintait peu à peu son visage. Il venait l'interrompre dans son travail pour l'embarrasser devant tout le monde, alors qu'elle était la soeur du Kazekage. Il allait l'entendre, ca c'était certain.

« Temari, il faut qu'on …

\- Pourquoi tu es là Nara ?!

\- Je t'ai dis… Il faut qu'on discute. Je t'ai cherchée dans tout le village. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais la.

\- Je dois travailler.

\- Tem… S'il te plait. Il faut qu'on en parle.

\- On a déjà parlé, Shikamaru. »

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux un instant, comme si la froideur de la jeune fille était un couteau se plantant dans son coeur à chaque syllabe. Voyant qu'il ne disait rien, complètement perdu, elle lui lança d'une voix ferme :

« Je vois que ce n'était pas si important ce que tu avais à me dire finalement. Alors si tu veux bien je vais…

\- Je m'excuse pour ce que j'ai fais Temari, l'interrompit-il d'un coup, J'avais trop bu. J'en suis désolé »

C'était maintenant à elle de garder le silence face à sa confidence. Connaissant Shikamaru, elle ne s'attendait pas à des excuses si directes. Quand il la blessait par des actions stupides, ou des mots trop forts, il ne s'excusait jamais : ce n'était juste pas lui. Mais il arrivait toujours à lui faire oublier ce qu'il avait fait par des petites attentions et Temari avait trouvé ça mignon à l'époque cette incapacité à lui dire qu'il était désolé. Mais à présent qu'il l'avait fait souffrir maintes et maintes fois, elle était plus qu'étonné que de tels mots franchissent ces lèvres. Elle se demanda pourquoi aujourd'hui, il voulait s'excuser. Pourquoi aujourd'hui et pas des années auparavant.

« Je m'excuse de mon comportement. Je suis conscient d'avoir été trop loin. Je n'aurais pas du faire cela. J'ai laissé mon coeur me dicter ce que je pensais. Temari je …

\- Tu te souviens de notre premier duel ?

\- Pourquoi ? demanda le jeune homme, confus.

\- Je veux un combat.

\- Temari ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. J'essaye de te dire quelque chose la.

\- Un combat et on parlera. »

Le jeune homme parut étonné de sa requête mais vit la colère briller dans les yeux de celle qui occupait toutes ses pensées. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle voulait qu'ils se battent à nouveau, mais il ne pouvait pas lui refuser. Il avait couru jusqu'à elle à nouveau pour tenter de lui expliquer, d'enfin tout lui dire, il n'allait pas la perdre en refusant un stupide duel. Il devait lui parler sinon il allait devenir fou. Il acquiesça donc rapidement, en lui murmurant qu'il était d'accord mais qu'elle devait lui promettre de le laisser lui parler à la fin de ce duel.

« Tu as ma parole. »

Quelques mots qui scellèrent leur accord, et ils quittèrent tout les deux le bâtiment du Hokage. Ils ne pouvaient pas se provoquer ici, et se battre dans les locaux où ils travaillaient. Il leur fallait un endroit plus calme, éloigné du centre ville, où la colère de Temari ne pourrait blesser des personnes. Shikamaru indiqua à la jeune fille qu'il connaissait un endroit parfait pour leur petit duel, et elle le suivit sans un mot. Après sa discussion avec Naruto, le jeune homme avait petit à petit pris conscience de ses actions. Voir Naruto, devenir son confident pendant un instant, et être celui qui le réveille de la léthargie dans lequel il s'était lui même plongé était une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir un jour. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment confié à Naruto, car le jeune homme était un peu naïf et n'arrivait jamais à être sérieux. Mais le fait d'être bientôt père, et peut être aussi que Shikamaru ait blessé une des amies de Naruto, avait forcé leur amitié à prendre des allures de confidence. Shikamaru avait ouvert les yeux ce matin même, comme s'il n'avait pas pensé par lui même en deux ans, qu'il avait simplement fermé les yeux sur les événements qui l'entouraient, qu'il avait simplement suivi le courant de sa vie, évitant les ravins, et ne se souciant pas de la jeune femme pour qui il avait des sentiments. Il avait simplement accepté son destin, comme si les dieux le forçaient à mener cette vie, et par paresse, n'avait jamais tenté de renverser ce qui avait été tracé pour lui. Il avait couru toute la matinée à la recherche de ses beaux yeux verts, pour lui parler. Il était déterminé. C'était aujourd'hui qu'il lui dirait tout ce qu'il ressentait quand il la voyait même si il ne savait pas vraiment la nature de ses sentiments. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à avancer sans lui dire, en l'oubliant dans un coin de sa tête. Il avait besoin d'elle. Il ne pensait pas aux conséquences de ses actes. Il oubliait simplement tout ce qui l'entourait, et se concentrait sur la femme de sa vie qui semblait lui échapper au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Il n'était pas trop tard, il en était certain. Il pouvait encore la rattraper. Il le devait. A n'importe quel prix.

Ils arrivèrent donc à l'extérieur du village, dans la forêt des Nara, où personne ne pouvait venir sans l'autorisation du chef du clan. Ce jour là, les cerfs semblaient comprendre que leur maitre n'était pas venu pour les caresser ou les nourrir, car du coin de l'oeil, Shikamaru vit qu'ils l'observaient de loin, mais n'osaient pas approcher. Il choisit une clairière un peu plus loin, car il savait qu'ils seraient tranquille, que personne ne connaissait cet endroit, et que les cerfs ne les dérangeraient pas, ou ne se blesserait pas à cause de leurs attaques. Le jeune homme était étonnement stressé à l'idée de se battre contre Temari, comprenant que ce duel représentait plus qu'une simple bagarre d'adolescents. Aujourd'hui, ils ne se battaient pas pour être promu au rang de Chunin comme avant, mais pour tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, comme une manière de se dire enfin les choses mais par les actions. Et ça le jeune stratège commençait à le comprendre, quand il vit Temari observer l'endroit puis darder sur lui des yeux perçants. Elle avait le même regard que ce jour là, ce jour où il l'avait quittée. Un regard plein de fierté blessée, de colère, et de rancœur.

« On fait ça maintenant, et ici, lança simplement la jeune fille en détachant son éventail dans son dos.

\- Tu es vraiment sure de toi Tem ? Parcequ'on pourrait juste…

\- La Lame du Vent ! » hurla la jeune femme. »

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de répondre à son attaque, et après avoir étouffé un « galère » rapide, il évita le tourbillon de vent en quelques bonds pour aller se réfugier dans les arbres derrière lui. Temari ne lui laissa pas le temps de souffler, et sans vraiment y réfléchir, assena une nouvelle violente attaque, déracinant les arbres qui cachait Shikamaru. Elle ne lui laisserait pas le temps d'élaborer une stratégie ; pas cette fois. Ce duel, elle devait absolument le gagner, pour tout lui prouver, pour répondre à ses propres peurs, pour qu'ils avancent enfin. Il leur fallait évacuer toute cette colère qui les rongeait tout les deux pour qu'enfin les mots puissent avoir un vrai impact. Dès les premières secondes, elle sentit courir cette vague d'adrénaline dans ses veines, ce sentiment de devoir gagner à tout prix. Cela faisait bien longtemps que Temari n'avait eu pas le droit à un vrai combat. Depuis la guerre, elle était complètement écartée du terrain, et elle, qui adorait cette sensation d'être utile, de défendre sa patrie, et sa vie, mourait quand elle était loin du champs de bataille. Elle s'était dis qu'elle trouverait d'autres occupations, et que la guerre l'avait épuisée, pourtant après juste une minute de combat, elle sentit son corps trembler à l'idée d'être à nouveau en train de combattre, comme si l'ancienne Temari prenait à nouveau le contrôle, délaissant la peur pour l'excitation du combat. Elle vit Shikamaru éviter une nouvelle fois son attaque, et sauter un peu plus loin, comprenant que les arbres ne le protégerait pas de la rage de la jeune fille. Il tenta une attaque vive, en lui lançant deux kunai qu'il avait dans la poche de son uniforme, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait même son équipement entier. Il était parti trop vite de chez lui, ne s'habillant pas en entier, ne vérifiant même pas les poches de son pantalon. Quel piètre conseiller du Hokage il faisait. Il se retrouvait dans une clairière abandonnée, loin de tout, au lieu d'être aux cotés de ses collègues. Et surtout loin du domicile familiale, où il devrait être aux cotés de celle qu'il avait épousé. Il devait régler d'abord ses problèmes avec Temari, avant de parler à Hisae. Il devait prendre les bonnes décisions, être un homme d'honneur à nouveau, arrêter cette accumulation de bêtises qu'il ne cessait pas de faire depuis quelques temps. Aujourd'hui, son ciel allait s'éclaircir, et chasser son chaos loin de sa vie : il en était certain. Il devait une bonne fois pour toute choisir une vie, et l'assumer. Il ne pouvait plus se cacher derrière ses excuses, tout en sabotant tout ce qu'il l'entourait. Pendant qu'il réfléchissait rapidement aux conséquences de ce duel, perdu dans ses pensées, Temari ne le lâcha pas, et elle lui assena encore des attaques sans s'arrêter. Dans ces lames acérées de vent qu'il recevait sans pouvoir placer une défense, il voyait toute la haine que Temari avait eu pendant deux ans à son égard, et toutes les incompréhensions qui les tiraillaient tout les deux. Il tenta en vain de réfléchir à une stratégie rapide, essayant de se défendre, mais une bourrasque de vent l'envoya valser quelques mètres plus loin, sans qu'il n'ait pu bouger un doigt. Grognant contre la douleur, et en se relevant en vitesse, il nota qu'elle ne le laisserait pas respirer. Elle devait lui dire tout ce qu'elle pensait, tout ce qu'elle ressentait, tout ce qu'elle avait enfoui en elle pendant ces mois séparés. Il l'avait terriblement blessée, et encore la veille, il l'avait plongée dans une tourmente en l'embrassant comme un idiot. Peu importe ce qu'il ressentait par rapport à la jeune fille, il devait essayer de faire les choses de manière plus correctes, il le savait à présent.

« Tu vas encore te cacher longtemps Shikamaru !, lança Temari plus loin.

\- J'étais contre cette idée Tem !

\- Tu n'es qu'un lâche c'est tout. Viens te battre !

\- Elle va me tuer… murmura Shikamaru »

Il savait qu'il allait regretter son geste mais il devait sortir de sa cachette, et espérer qu'elle allait calmer sa fureur quelques instants pour qu'il puisse l'atteindre. Son ombre avait certes grandi depuis le temps où ils n'étaient que des gamins, mais il ne pouvait pas la toucher, pas à cette distance. Il l'entendit hurler pour invoquer sa grande lame du vent, et en un mouvement rapide, il bougea pour éviter d'être emporté par le tourbillon, et sans s'arrêter couru vers elle, son esprit manquant d'exploser tandis qu'il cherchait une stratégie. Il la vit sourire, de ce sourire carnassier qu'il lui connaissait, ce même sourire dont il avait eu peur pendant toute son adolescence. Elle allait le massacrer. Il esquiva ses attaques, donnant tout ce qu'il avait pour l'approcher. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il ne devait pas rester à l'arrière, attendre que les combats se fassent pour lui, à se morfondre dans sa paresse. Il sentait la présence d'Asuma près de lui, qui le regardait du ciel, comme pour l'encourager. Il devait se prouver qu'il pouvait faire une chose bien dans sa vie. C'était Temari. C'était elle. Il ne pouvait que se battre pour elle. Il devait le faire. A chaque mouvement qu'il faisait pour esquiver ses attaques, il sentait son coeur battre de plus en plus fort, le sang explosait dans ses veines, son souffle devenant de plus en plus court. C'était son combat. Il devait le gagner, il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions qui s'offraient à lui. A un instant, alors que son ombre courait au sol, sans jamais atteindre la jeune fille qui s'écartait à mesure qu'il approchait, leurs yeux se croisèrent, et le temps s'arrêta. Autour d'eux, le décor changea dans leur esprit, et ils furent entourés par une foule en liesse, scandant leurs noms. Ils entendirent la voix de Naruto, hurlant que Shikamaru pouvait réussir, et Shikamaru aperçut dans un coin de l'oeil Asuma aux cotés de Kurenai. Une seule seconde, et ils furent happés dans ce tourbillon de souvenirs, se rappelant comme tout cela avait commencé, de la même manière avec laquelle cela allait finir. L'amour appelle à la haine. Ca ne pouvait qu'être intrinsèquement lié puisque les deux émotions ne venaient que d'une source commune. Cette violence leur rappelait qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à communiquer autrement que par les cris et les disputes. Cela avait commencé par un combat, s'était suivi par de nombreuses batailles, et il était normal, presque évident, que la douleur et la violence devaient exploser à ce moment là. Elle l'insulta rapidement en voyant qu'il arrivait presque à sa hauteur, et il la vit se mordre pour invoquer sa danse du faucheur. Il devait frapper rapidement. Se forçant, puisant dans la motivation qu'il lui restait, il courut rapidement, lui jetant le seul kunai qu'il lui restait, il s'approcha d'elle, et d'un seul coup, il élança ses ombres jusqu'à elle. Elle l'esquiva rapidement mais voyant qu'il fonçait vers elle, elle décida d'y aller avec plus de violence. Elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir s'il était trop proche d'elle, et à chaque pas, il devenait de plus en plus dangereux. Elle ne pouvait pas oublier qu'il était très fort pour utiliser son étreinte mortelle qu'elle connaissait que trop bien. Elle ne pouvait pas se faire avoir. Elle décida de changer de stratégie, et pris une décision qui le surprendrait certainement. Elle lui assena une dernière bourrasque, et pendant qu'il se protégeait pour ne pas être entrainé par le vent, elle lâcha son éventail, et attrapa le Kunai qui trainait à ses cotés. Elle fila aussi vite que le vent qu'elle maitrisait, et lui sauta dessus, l'arme à la main. Rapidement, il attrapa un autre Kunai pour se défendre, et bientôt ils n'entendirent que le tintement des armes qui s'entrechoquaient, ainsi que leurs souffles qui semblaient créer une mélodie presque harmonieuse. Shikamaru était certes devenu un adulte bien bâti, il ne pouvait toujours pas rivalisé contre son ex amante. Elle avait plus d'hargne qu'il n'avait de tristesse de les voir se déchirer ainsi. Il ne l'avait vu que rarement ainsi. Pendant une seconde, il se demanda si un jour il retrouverait la jeune femme amoureuse, au sourire si tendre. Si un jour il pourrait revoir ses yeux pétiller d'amour, s'il pourrait retrouver la chaleur de ses bras, la caresse de ses lèvres. S'il pouvait simplement tout inverser, et plonger dans les souvenirs des moments qu'il avait passé à ses cotés. Si seulement c'était possible… Voyant qu'il n'était pas concentré sur le combat, Temari en profita pour lui assener un coup violent, d'un coup de pied, l'envoyant valser plus loin. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps d'attraper le Kunai, ni de se relever, et alla l'attaquer au sol, alors qu'il n'était pas encore redressé. Il parut surpris lorsqu'elle l'attrapa par le col, et que sans ménagement, elle lui assena un coup de poing qui l'assomma légèrement. Mais il stoppa toute action au moment où le poing de la jeune fille toucha son visage, laissant son corps retomber au sol. Il l'avait mérité. Il ne bougerait pas. Il ne pouvait pas lever la main sur elle. Se battre dans un duel c'était une chose, toucher à ce visage dont il rêvait en était une autre. Il ne pouvait pas s'abaisser à oser frapper une femme. Il n'était pas ce genre d'homme. Duel ou pas. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, elle continua à le frapper au torse, comme ce jour là, ce jour où il avait osé lui briser le coeur, dans un accès de colère, qui lui enleva toute raison. Elle oublia un instant qu'elle pouvait lui faire du mal, oublia qu'elle pouvait dans sa violence lui donner quelque blessure. Elle oublia simplement qu'ils étaient sensés se battre en duel, et elle s'énerva, des larmes de rages coulant sur son visage. Pourquoi ne se défendait il pas ? Il arrivait encore à l'énerver à être si paresseux qu'il se laissait frapper par la jeune fille.

« Bats toi au lieu de rien faire ! Bats toi Shikamaru !

\- C'est bon Tem ! Tu as gagné. Tu m'as eu, dit le jeune homme en soufflant à chaque coup, Ca suffit.

\- Je n'ai rien gagné Nara ! Bats toi ! Défends toi !

\- C'est hors de question ! Tu as gagné !

\- J'ai rien gagné tais toi ! hurla-t-elle en lui assenant un coup plus violent que les autres, J'ai rien gagné Shika ! Je … Tu es parti ! Tu m'as abandonnée ! Tu m'as laissé Shika ! Et maintenant … Maintenant tu veux qu'on parle ! Tu m'as laissé ! Seule !

\- J'en suis désolée Tem… Mais ce que je t'ai dis hier, bien que soul, je le pensais … Il n'y a que toi. Arrête de me frapper enfin !

\- Et toi arrête de dire des bêtises ! Tu crois que si c'est facile Shikamaru ! Ca ne l'est pas !

\- En quoi c'est pas si facile ! Tem je suis en train de te dire que c'est toi !

\- Shikamaru on ne peut pas ! Tu es parti, j'ai refais ma vie, tu as refais la tienne ! On ne peut pas avoir cette discussion ! Ce duel marque la fin.

\- Je ne veux pas que ce soit la fin.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises !

\- Je me fiche des conséquences de ce que je vais te dire Tem. Je suis conscient aujourd'hui. Je t'ai dis que je m'excusais de tout ce que j'ai fais. Je… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête… Mais je ne pense qu'à toi ! Et ca me rend fou ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire… C'était si facile de ne plus penser… Et maintenant c'est galère.

\- On ne peut pas, dit Temari paniquée en comprenant ce qu'il lui confessait, Je ne …

\- Tu vas me dire que toi tu ne penses pas à moi ? Dis le moi et j'arrêterai tout ! Tem… Tem …murmura-t-il en tentant d'arrêter gentiment ses coups.

\- Arrête ! Arrête ! Tu es parti ! Je t'ai perdu ! Arrête ! Arrête !

Elle répéta ce mot pendant quelques secondes alors que l'intensité de ses coups redescendit et qu'elle plongeait ses yeux dans ceux d'un Shikamaru qui avec une extreme patience tenait ses poings avant d'ouvrir ses mains avec une lenteur et une douceur qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il délia chacun de ses doigts pour qu'elle ne serre plus les poings, qu'elle ne le frappe plus, pour qu'elle ne souffre plus, pour qu'elle ne se batte plus. Elle le regarda faire alors que les larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues, et que tout son corps était pris de tremblements. Toujours au dessous d'elle, il se redressa doucement pour poser sa main sur sa joue, et chasser ses larmes d'une caresse. Il n'aimait pas pas la voir souffrir, et chacune des larmes qu'elle laissait s'échapper, lui rappelait oh combien elle avait pleuré à cause de lui. Pendant un instant, elle fut choquée de la douceur de la main sur sa joue, ne comprenant que maintenant tout ce qu'il venait de lui avouer, sous les coups, sous la douleur, et elle fut troublée comme s'ils revenaient au moment même où ils étaient tombés amoureux. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, et il était aussi perdu qu'elle mais ils n'écoutaient que leurs coeurs à cet instant. Poussée par l'adrénaline du combat, et tout cette tornade de sentiments à l'égard du jeune homme, elle posa ses doigts sur son visage comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois, faisant glisser le bout de son doigt sur cette barbe rasée de près dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude. Puis, dans un élan de folie, son esprit lâchant prise pour la première fois depuis son retour à Konoha, elle se pencha et déposa sur les lèvres du jeune homme un baiser sincère, comme une réponse à toutes leurs questions. Quand il sentit les lèvres de la jeune fille, le jeune homme surpris, se tendit un instant, croyant rêver, ayant tellement imaginé ce baiser pendant toutes ces nuits. Ce n'était pas comme la veille. Ce n'était pas un baiser pressant, plein d'alcool, et de rancoeur, mais d'une douceur comme s'ils n'osaient pas bouger. Il sentit tout son être vibrer au simple contact de ses lèvres, fermant les yeux comme la première fois où il l'avait embrassée, sentant en lui, ce feu ardent se réveiller et bruler dans sa poitrine. Puis, le baiser s'intensifia de plus en plus, la passion les irradiant doucement, ne voulant pas s'arrêter même pour respirer, comme si se lâcher à ce moment couperait tout ce qu'ils venaient d'entreprendre. Embrasser Temari était comme monter dans une montagne russe pour Shikamaru. Il connaissait ses lèvres par coeur, mais elle arrivait encore à lui tordre le ventre à chaque baiser qu'elle lui offrait, comme s'il n'était qu'un adolescent à son premier baiser. Il avait l'impression de la connaitre parfaitement, et en même temps d'être étonné et surpris par la passion qui se dégageait de la jeune fille. Elle qui un instant auparavant l'implorait d'arrêter était celle qui l'attirait à elle avec force. En un simple baiser, il oublia même la raison de leur venue ici, laissant tout au lendemain, ne voulant qu'une chose à cet instant : Temari.

Avec plus d'empressement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, il se redressa pour capturer sauvagement ses lèvres. Il avait besoin d'elle comme si elle lui donnait la force d'avancer, comme si un seul de ses baisers pouvait lui donner le courage de tout affronter. Alors qu'il plongeait une des mains dans les cheveux blonds de la jeune fille, il sentit ses mains lâcher son col, pour aller se poser dans son dos, et le pousser encore plus à elle. Ils ne pensaient plus à rien d'autre qu'à eux mêmes. Il n'y avait plus de raison seulement des sentiments confus, et l'adrénaline. Le jeune homme frissonna en sentant les mains de Temari sur lui. Cela faisait si longtemps. Ne cessant pas son baiser, il la poussa lentement pour pouvoir être au dessus d'elle, puis il parcourut son visage, sa langue cueillant chacune des larmes qu'elle avait versé pour lui, avant de s'attaquer à son cou. Il la sentit souffler avec désir, et ses mains virent courir le long du corps de la jeune fille. Elle était si belle, si désirable qu'elle le rendait fou. Il avait envie d'elle. Il avait besoin d'elle. Il pouvait entendre son coeur exploser dans sa poitrine, et sa tête tourner de plus en plus. Il embrassa chaque parcelle de son cou, tandis que ses mains trouvaient leur chemin sur les jambes de la jeune fille, la faisant frissonner à chaque caresse. Leurs baisers devenaient de plus en plus voraces, et avec une envie non dissimulée, Shikamaru remonta sa main pour venir la glisser sous la tenue que portait Temari. Voyant que Temari commençait à déboutonner son blouson de Jonin, le jeune homme cessa leur baiser pour murmurer :

« Tem… On n'est pas obligé… Je veux dire… Je ne suis pas sur que…

\- Shika, dit elle avec une voix décidée, Fais moi l'amour. »

Les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer résonnèrent dans l'esprit du jeune homme, et il sentir le désir monter en lui. Il oublia tout, sa femme, sa situation, celui avec qui était Temari. Tout cela s'évanouit à l'instant où avec envie il prit à nouveau les lèvres de son ex compagne alors qu'elle enlevait avec empressement l'uniforme de Shikamaru. Ne pouvant pas attendre un instant de plus, il commença à trouver le moyen de la déshabiller sans que ses lèvres quittent sa peau, et dans un élan d'envie, il embrassa cette poitrine qu'il avait tant désiré, se délectant d'entendre le souffle court de la jeune fille, et de la voir se cambrer à chacun de ses baisers. Remontant vers son cou, il la mordilla avec plaisir, aimant laisser quelques marques alors que ses mains s'attardaient sur les cuisses de la jeune fille. Bientôt, les vêtements furent jetés au loin, et leurs peaux brulantes se touchèrent enfin. Il savourait chaque instant, caressant tout son corps à présent nu, dont les courbes étaient parfaites. Il voulait la posséder complètement, comme avant. Il voulait la sentir, entièrement. Il était ivre de ses baisers, de la sensation de leurs corps l'un sur l'autre, du gout sucré de sa peau, de ses caresses empressantes, des marques qu'elle laissait sur son corps. Il avait envie d'elle. Il sentait les mains de la jeune fille s'aventurer vers son pantalon, dernière barrière qui bloquait leur désir, et il ferma les yeux, soufflant de plaisir, essayant de ne pas paraitre trop empressé. En un regard, ils comprirent qu'ils étaient certes en train de passer un cap qui allaient entrainer leurs chutes, mais ils ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter. Il la laissa déboutonner son pantalon, et lorsqu'il eut son accord muet, il put enfin assouvir leur désir commun, pénétrant doucement en elle, se sentait complet en un instant, comme s'il n'était qu'entier qu'avec elle. Soufflant sous la sensation qu'il avait oublié avec le temps, alors qu'elle fermait les yeux sous le plaisir, il commença sa danse lente, tout en l'embrassant avec effusion. Il la sentit trembler alors qu'il accélérait ses mouvements, et elle planta ses ongles dans son dos tout en murmurant son prénom. Ces murmures le rendaient dingues, et il adorait entendre son prénom susurré par les mêmes lèvres qu'il embrassait. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre, et en quelques longues minutes, ils concrétisèrent tout ce qu'il pensait de l'autre sans se soucier des conséquences de leurs actions. Il n'était plus question de pardon, plus question d'excuses, ou de belles promesses d'avenir. Il n'y avait que Temari et Shikamaru. Rien autour ne pourrait leur enlever ce moment. Sentant son ventre bruler de désir, et le corps de Temari se cambrer de plus en plus, le jeune homme lui chuchota des mots sans vraiment réfléchir :

« C'est toi Tem... Ca a toujours été toi...

\- Shika… répéta-t-elle dans un souffle plein d'envie »

Il ne put retenir plus longtemps se désir, et dans un dernier élan accéléré, entre râles et murmures, laissa échapper son plaisir, s'abandonnant complètement à elle, alors qu'elle hurlait une dernière fois son nom, et qu'il fermait les yeux comme pour se souvenir de son orgasme à jamais, comme pour le marquer dans sa mémoire. Sans un mot, il se laissa tomber à ses cotés, sans même prendre la peine de se rhabiller, savourant cet instant dans ses bras, comme avant, ses doigts se promenant dans les cheveux de sa partenaire, observant les nuages au dessus d'eux. Du bout des doigts, il tenta d'attraper son paquet de cigarette comme par habitude, mais il sentit la main de Temari attraper la sienne pour l'en empêcher. Sans un mot, il ferma simplement les yeux, bercé par le souffle de Temari, par les caresses de sa main sur son torse, par son propre coeur qui battait la chamade. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentit heureux, ses lèvres s'étirant en un petit sourire. Elle était celle dont il rêvait chaque nuit. Elle était celle qui le comprenait sans parler. Elle devait être celle qui marchait à ses cotés. Il ne savait pas qu'il venait probablement de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie, se fichant des conséquences ou dans quoi il s'était embarqué. Il avait simplement laissé le désir ardent réparer leurs deux âmes tout en scellant peu à peu leur destin sans le savoir.

Alors que le jeune homme, appréciant ce moment d'accalmie après ce qui venait de se passer, Temari, son corps contre celui du jeune homme n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Elle avait eu tellement envie de Shikamaru à cet instant précis, qu'elle en avait tout oublié autour. Il était Shikamaru. Il avait toujours été cet homme dont elle était follement tombée amoureuse. Elle l'observa un instant à ses cotés. Il semblait si paisible, assoupi comme un enfant, la douleur ne peignant plus son visage, qu'elle en sourit presque. Elle aussi pour la première fois de sa vie avait été tellement bien, comme s'il arrivait à enlever la douleur, la peur, la tristesse en troquant les coups du duel par des caresses. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas apprécier ce moment pleinement car elle n'oubliait pas ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait oublié qu'il était marié, et qu'elle n'était pas libre. En un instant, ils étaient devenus amants, partageant la cause du malheur qu'ils allaient provoquer. Fermant les yeux, elle sentit à nouveau les larmes lui venir en pensant qu'elle ne voulait pas que ce moment se termine. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir rester à ses cotés éternellement, que ces retrouvailles durent juste plus longtemps pour pouvoir tout effacer autour d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas que le lendemain arrive, où elle serait à nouveau privé des baisers de Shikamaru, où elle devrait s'en sortir seule. Elle ne voulait pas que le soleil se couche, et qu'elle soit seule dans la nuit. Et surtout, elle refusait de croire que demain, ils se lèveraient sur une journée où les conséquences de leurs actions allaient la mener à sa perte. Elle ne voulait pas qu'une simple pensée occupe son esprit, et pourtant ce fut celle-ci qui le traversa, perturbant ce doux moment entre les deux jeunes amants : Demain tout serait diffèrent car il serait la.

* * *

 **Je vous laisse sur ce long chapitre qui fait avancer les choses. N'oubliez pas que tout est loin d'être fini pour ces deux petits ^^ Laissez moi vos impressions bonnes ou mauvaises :) A bientôt !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour ! Je suis de retour avec ce petit chapitre. Nous arrivons dans les derniers chapitres de la fanfiction alors je remercie encore tout les lecteurs, et ceux qui suivent cette fic. Ca m'a manqué de pas publier pendant ce petit temps, je m'en excuse encore ( merci pour ceux qui m'ont souhaité bon courage pour les examens ). On reprend donc un chapitre par semaine, et je pense qu'il reste au maximum 5 chapitres à publier. Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Quand les actions avaient remplacé toute parole, il n'y avait plus besoin d'explication. La promesse qu'ils s'étaient fait quelques heures auparavant semblait à présent anéantie par la puissance du moment qu'ils venaient de partager. Les mots qu'ils s'étaient criés avant de succomber au désir, résonant dans leurs têtes à mesure qu'ils s'enterraient dans un mutisme profond. Shikamaru, dans sa quiétude, s'était assoupi, un léger sourire sur le visage, tandis qu'il tenait dans ses bras une femme qui n'était pas son épouse. Enfin, il avait pu trouver un sommeil calme, alors qu'il venait encore de semer le chaos autour de lui. Il n'avait finalement pas dis tout ce qu'il pensait de la jeune femme, mais il savait qu'à présent, elle l'écouterait : il pourrait enfin lui dire tout ce qu'il ressentait, tenter de mettre des mots sur ses sentiments, ses peurs, ses douleurs. Il n'avait rien demandé de plus à cette femme qui se trouvait à nouveau à ses cotés, pendant quelques minutes, qui ressemblait pour lui au paradis. Il n'avait plus pensé au monde les entourant, se concentrant sur le souffle régulier de Temari dans ses bras, priant pour que ce ne soit pas la dernière fois qu'elle reste près de lui. Avant le combat, son coeur était torturé, et son esprit confondu avec de nombreuses questions, mais pendant un court instant, ce fut comme s'il n'avait plus aucune interrogation. En l'embrassant, c'était comme si elle avait répondu à la peur qui irradiait de son coeur. La peur de la perdre. Il ne savait pas qu'il venait certainement de faire une erreur. Il n'en n'était pas encore conscient. Tout ce dont il était sur, c'était qu'à ses cotés, il se sentait en paix, le sommeil lui venait avec plus de facilité, comme s'il avait retrouvé la personne qui le calmait, qui le soignait, qui devait être près de lui. Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant tout le temps qu'ils passèrent ensemble, comme s'ils n'avaient pas besoin de poser de mots sur ce qu'ils ressentaient. Ou comme s'ils redoutaient cette conversation. Shikamaru voulait simplement savourer cet instant, hors du temps, et tenter de garder chacune des secondes en mémoire, pour les épreuves qu'il allait devoir affronter. Il aurait voulu que tout soit aussi simple que ce moment. Juste elle, et lui, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans parler, sans se disputer, sans penser au futur. Juste eux. Pour Shikamaru, il n'y avait plus rien qui pouvait le perturber autour d'eux. Il avait trouvé sa réponse. Il ne voulait qu'elle, et lorsqu'il l'ouvrit un oeil pour l'observer, assoupie, à ses cotés, il se dit qu'il ne savait réellement pas ce qu'il faisait, mais il avait Temari dans ses bras. Pendant des années, il s'était convaincu qu'il n'y avait plus rien entre eux, que leur couple était destiné à ne plus être, qu'ils ne pourraient même plus se parler sans que la rancoeur vienne couper court à leur conversation. A présent, il ne savait pas ce qu'ils étaient, et il ne pouvait pas prétendre que tout irait bien, et qu'ils allaient revenir au doux temps, où leurs deux âmes ne faisaient qu'une. Mais il se sentait mieux, dans les tréfonds du péché qu'il venait de commettre. Il se sentait enfin en vie. Avec elle, il n'avait pas à mentir, à prétendre qu'il vivait autre chose qu'une simple survie.

Le jeune homme dans ses réflexions, n'avait pas remarqué la douleur qui peignait peu à peu le visage de la femme qu'il tenait dans les bras. Trop occupé, à penser à ce qui venait de se passer pour lui, il en avait oublié de savoir si Temari allait bien. Il s'était simplement laissé endormir calmement, heureux de retrouver ce sommeil profond qu'il avait tant cherché pendant ces deux années, tandis que Temari à ses cotés, pleurait l'action qu'elle venait de faire. Elle savait très bien qu'elle venait de céder à ses sentiments enfouis au fond d'elle, sentiments qu'elle avait tenté de cacher depuis des années, tout comme elle savait qu'ils venaient de compliquer leurs vies d'une manière significative. Ils auraient pu continuer tout les deux leurs vies comme si de rien était, chacun de son coté, mais il avait fallu qu'ils écoutent cette petite voix en eux qui les conduisait l'un à l'autre. Shikamaru était un homme marié, et Temari savait que ca ne pourrait pas changer. Et elle, elle n'était pas célibataire, et cela non plus ne changerait pas. Alors qu'avaient ils espéré pendant cet intense moment ? Avaient-ils tenté d'effacer tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, le mariage de Shikamaru, leur rupture, la douleur en un seul moment ? Ils n'étaient pour Temari que des naïfs qui pensaient que lorsqu'ils ouvriraient à nouveau les yeux sur un nouveau monde, tout aurait changé. Mais lorsque le soleil se lèverait sur Konoha le lendemain, ils seraient les témoins du monde dans lequel ils vivaient. Un monde qui ne voulait pas les voir heureux ensemble. Un monde où ils n'avaient aucune possibilité de finir ensemble. Temari le savait. Mais elle doutait que Shikamaru, même doté d'une telle intelligence puisse comprendre qu'il ne pourrait pas se battre contre des forces qui les dépassaient tout les deux. Se battre dans une guerre avait semblé bien plus facile, face à ce qu'ils tentaient en vain de combattre. Ils essayaient de résister au destin et au temps, deux éléments bien plus forts qu'eux. Temari savait qu'ils étaient condamnés à un destin tragique, mais Shikamaru dans la fougue de retrouver la femme qu'il avait tant aimée, semblait oublier toutes les possibles conséquences de leurs actions. Pour une fois dans leurs vies, Temari était la plus sensée des deux, comprenant qu'ils ne pourraient jamais retourner en arrière, effacer ce qu'ils venaient de faire, et qu'ils allaient devoir assumer ce choix. Pourtant, même si elle comprenait très bien la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, elle ne pouvait pas taire cette petite voix qu'elle entendait en elle. Une voix heureuse d'avoir retrouvé Shikamaru, même pour quelques instants. Elle pouvait se convaincre du contraire, mais elle n'arriverait pas à cacher qu'elle brulait encore de l'ardeur des baisers de Shikamaru sur sa peau. Elle tremblait encore de la sincérité du jeune homme quand il avait trébuché sur les quelques mots qu'il lui avait murmurés avant qu'ils ne cèdent au désir. Il lui avait semblé à cet instant, qu'elle avait retrouvé ce Shika dont elle était tombée follement amoureuse, qu'elle avait connu tout au long de sa vie, qui avait été à ses cotés alors qu'elle grandissait. Pendant cet instant, dans les bras de Shikamaru, elle avait oublié toutes les peurs qui rampaient sous sa peau, qui la sortaient du sommeil chaque nuit en hurlant, qui la paralysaient à chaque action qu'elle entreprenait. Elle avait oublié la torpeur qui l'habitait, et s'était laissé bercé par le battement de son coeur, faisant écho au celui de Shikamaru.

Pourtant, alors qu'elle le regardait dormir à ses cotés, elle ne pouvait empêcher ses larmes d'inonder son visage. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle venait d'apporter le malheur sur Shikamaru, et lui, dans son innocence ne comprenait pas les répercussions de leurs actions. Lorsque la délégation de Gaara arriverait le lendemain, tout allait dégénérer. Elle ne pourrait pas contrôler la situation, et avec effroi, elle pensait à sa réaction s'il découvrait qu'elle venait juste de le tromper. Il serait fou de rage, et cette colère serait tout à fait justifié. Elle tremblait aussi à l'idée des retrouvailles entre Gaara, et Shikamaru qui allaient se passer le lendemain. Elle les avait condamnés, dans son égoïsme, dans sa bêtise, dans ses sentiments stupides. Chassant les quelques larmes de honte, et de tristesse qu'elle laissait s'échapper à l'égard du jeune homme, elle le regarda d'un coup d'oeil. Il semblait si paisible quand il dormait, qu'elle en laissa échapper un petit sourire. Elle avait oublié cette sensation de chaleur qui l'envahissait quand elle le regardait sans qu'il ne le sache. Elle avait oublié la protection qu'elle ressentait quand elle était à ses cotés, comme si rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Elle se souvenait à présent comment elle se sentait près de Shikamaru, comme si elle n'avait pas d'autres endroits où elle aurait du être, comme s'il était sa seule maison. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas rester ici, même si son coeur se serrait à l'idée de quitter à nouveau ce jeune homme. Ce qu'il venait de faire, ne pouvait être que le résultat d'une tension entre eux, et ne pouvait arriver qu'une seule fois. Elle ne pouvait pas reposer ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme. Elle ne devait pas. Elle devait garder le contrôle. Tenter de changer le destin funeste qui les attendait. Elle ne pouvait pas être encore près de Shikamaru, elle devait s'éloigner de lui au plus vite. Elle savait qu'elle était sensé lui parler, l'écouter, et qu'ils pourraient avancer avec cette conversation, mais elle en était terrorisé. Ils ne pouvaient pas trouver de solution. Ils ne devaient pas. S'ils tentaient de se revoir, les choses empireraient, et elle ne pourrait pas contrôler cette situation. Elle devait partir. Elle devait taire les hurlements de son coeur, et simplement s'échapper.

« Excuse moi. »

Deux simples mots prononcés comme un murmure, et une dernière caresse du bout des doigts sur le visage de l'homme à ses cotés, et Temari s'enfuit de la scène où elle avait scellé leur destin.

Quand il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, Shikamaru ne fut pas étonné de se trouver seul dans la clairière. Il soupira, un petit sourire triste sur le visage, en se redressant, se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle fuyait toujours depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Elle ne voulait pas affronter ce qu'ils ressentaient, ce sentiment si étrange qu'il ne pouvait nommé. Elle préférait courir, et lui continuait à lui courir après comme s'il pouvait rattraper le temps perdu. Elle était toujours devant lui, et il était toujours son ombre filant au sol pour tenter de l'attraper. Il laissa un rire s'échapper sur les lèvres qu'elle avait embrassé avec passion, avant d'y poser ses doigts comme pour capturer le moment qu'il venait de passer. Il savait qu'elle ne resterait pas. Il savait que lorsqu'il se réveillerait, tout serait fini. Que ce court moment serait annihilé par la douleur que ressentait Temari. Il se savait toujours pas quoi faire pour sa situation, et il l'avait probablement empirée mais il se sentait en paix. Dans son ignoble tromperie, il se sentait heureux d'avoir retrouvé Temari. Mais lorsqu'il dut se lever, et penser qu'il devait rentrer chez lui, retrouver sa femme, il ressentit la nausée de la culpabilité revenir. Si avant sa tromperie n'étaient que de simples pensées qu'il avait placé sous le signe d'une perte de raison de sa part, à présent elle était très réelle, et il ne savait pas comme il allait devoir gérer cette situation.

Il se rhabilla doucement, avant de quitter le lieu où les deux ex étaient devenus amants, et après avoir caressé les cerfs un peu plus loin, il décida de retourner dans le logis des Nara : sa femme devait l'attendre. Il ne savait même pas comme il allait justifier son comportement. Pendant deux ans, il avait tenté d'être un mari correct envers cette femme qu'il avait du épouser pour sauver son père. Pendant deux longues années, il avait été un homme d'honneur, alors que tout le poussait à bafouer ce mariage en carton, qui n'était né que pour calmer la famille d'Hisae. Pendant près de deux ans, il se s'était pas plaint, il n'avait rien dis, alors qu'il avait perdu la femme de sa vie. Il avait tenté de vivre avec sa femme, et il en avait même eu de l'affection, mais rien ne pouvait être comparable au feu ardent qui brulait en lui depuis que Temari était à Konoha. Il bafouait son code d'honneur, et faisait probablement honte à son défunt maitre, mais actuellement, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Dans sa lâcheté, quand il arriva dans la résidence Nara, il n'alla pas chez lui. Il ne pouvait pas aller dans sa maison, mentir à sa femme, l'embrasser alors que le parfum de Temari collait encore à sa peau. Il n'en n'avait pas la force, et encore moins le courage. En fuyant, sa maison, il se dérobait à ce qu'il venait de faire, sans assumer les conséquences de ses actions. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution, et pour cela, il ne connaissait qu'une personne capable de l'aider. Sans un mot, il se déchaussa avant d'entrer chez ses parents. Sa mère étonnée de le voir, arriva vers lui pour lui demander ce qu'il voulait. Sans même parler, il la prit dans les bras, simplement lui répondant en un câlin, puis lui posa la question. Elle lui indiqua une pièce dans le fond de la résidence, avec un sourire, ne sachant pas très bien comme réagir face à un Shikamaru qui ressemblait au bambin qu'elle avait élevé. En posant sa veste sur un meuble sur son chemin, Shikamaru partir du salon en direction du bureau. Il se souvenait quand il était enfant, sa mère lui disait de ne pas aller dans le bureau quand Shikaku travaillait. Pourtant, l'enfant n'avait pas vraiment écouté sa mère, et au lieu de rester dans le salon, il échappé à sa surveillance, et se faufilait vers le bureau. Il ouvrait la porte discrètement, et observait le chef des Jonins travailler, sans que le moindre bruit le déconcentre. Pendant des heures, Shikamaru pouvait observer son père, s'étonnant de cet air sérieux, et intelligent, se disant qu'il souhaitait devenir tout comme lui. Puis, quand le sommeil le touchait, fermant les yeux du bambin, sa mère le retrouvait toujours roulé en boule, comme un chaton, dans l'entrée du bureau de Shikaku. Elle prenait son fils dans les bras pour aller le mettre au lit, souriant de sa manière de dormir un peu partout, mais ne ratait pas le petit sourire de son mari. En y repensant, Shikamaru était si peu discret, qu'il savait à présent que son père le laissait faire, ne sachant pas comment être un père affectueux. Ca avait été la manière des Nara pour que père et fils se lient, et il semblait qu'à présent que ce lien qu'ils avaient construit, et qui s'était peu à peu brisé, tentait de se recoudre dans le même bureau. Il ouvrit la porte du bureau pour apercevoir que son père ne travaillait plus comme à l'époque, mais était simplement installé à son bureau, devant des feuilles, sans les toucher, comme s'il essayait de se reconnecter avec le travail qu'il avait perdu, quand il avait perdu sa jambe. Shikaku se tourna pour faire face à son fils, et lorsqu'il le vit trembler de tout son corps, il eut l'impression de revoir le bambin apeuré qu'il avait un jour été. Sans même se perdre en questions, et en explications, il se leva doucement, en boitant et en se tenant grâce aux meubles, puis il prit son fils dans les bras pour la première fois depuis deux ans. En un instant, père et fils se retrouvèrent après toute la rancoeur, et la douleur qui était nées encore eux après la mariage de Shikamaru. Pour la première fois, Shikamaru avait besoin de laisser sa fierté de coté, et il avait besoin des conseils de son père. Il avait besoin d'avancer, de lui pardonner, et de l'avoir à nouveau dans sa vie, maintenant que le chaos s'y était investit, comme une tornade.

Le lendemain était le jour des célébrations, où le conseil des Kage se réunissait pour célébrer cette paix qu'ils avaient mis du temps à installer, et pour honorer les hommes et femmes qui avaient donné leurs vies pour que la paix soit victorieuse. La veille après avoir discuté avec son père toute la nuit, il s'était finalement endormi dans son ancienne chambre d'enfant, puis le matin, il s'était faufilé dans sa maison pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de sa femme. Il s'était ensuite occupé de préparer le petit déjeuner, au grand étonnement de son épouse quand elle se réveilla pour trouver son mari dans la cuisine. Il est vrai que Shikamaru était certes un petit génie, mais la cuisine n'avait jamais été son fort. Après un baiser échangé, et une étreinte raccourcie par un Shikamaru coupable, ils avaient déjeuné ensemble, discutant des célébrations, avant que le jeune homme s'éclipse pour aller prendre une douche et se changer. Il s'habilla d'une tenue officiel, se rasa de près, et se coiffa pour être présentable en tant que conseiller du Hokage. Puis accompagné par sa femme, et ses parents, ils se rendirent devant le bâtiment du Hokage. Dès le matin, les habitants étaient dans les rues, et il était difficile de marcher, sans suffoquer à cause de la foule compacte. Ils attendaient tous avec impatience l'arrivée des autres Kage pour célébrer à plein poumons.

« Je dois aller voir Kakashi. Ma place est à ses cotés. »

Il murmura ses mots, cachant son inquiétude, et la sueur froide qui coulait peu à peu sur son visage, puis captura les lèvres de sa femme avec timidité avant de saluer avec cérémonie ses parents. Ils devaient rester avec le reste des habitants, alors que sa place était auprès des conseillers, et de quelques Jonins. Il aperçut le Hokage, qui pour une fois avait sa tenue complète de son rang, et à coté de lui Naruto et sa femme, ainsi qu'une foule de conseillers et de Jonins. Sur tout le long de la rue principale du village, la foule bruyante se massait, les enfants montant sur les épaules de leurs parents pour mieux voir, attendant avec impatience que les Kage passent les portes du village de la feuille. Remettant rapidement le Yukata qu'il portait, pour être parfaitement bien habillé, ses mains tremblant au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait du Hokage, il tenait en vain de respirer profondément pour oublier la nausée du culpabilité.

« Shikamaru ! On est là ! » hurla Naruto en lui faisant signe, avant de se faire taire par sa femme.

Le jeune homme se força à sourire à son ami, surpris que le jeune homme ait oublié leur dispute, et les mots qui avaient été prononcé, mais ses yeux cherchèrent la Kunoichi de Suna. Dès qu'il la vit un peu à l'écart de la foule adossée à un arbre, visiblement dans ses pensées, il n'hésita pas une seconde, et accéléra le pas vers elle. Elle ne le vit pas arriver vers elle, mais dès qu'elle sentit son ombre sur elle, elle leva les yeux pour croiser les siens et en un éclair de colère et de douleur, il comprit qu'il s'était méprit en venant vers elle. Il tenta néanmoins de prendre sa main discrètement, en regardant s'ils étaient épiés, mais elle le repoussa violemment.

« Que fais-tu Shikamaru ?

\- Tu es partie avant qu'on ait pu parler hier… Alors je venais te parler…

\- Ce qu'on a fait hier ne doit pas se reproduire Shikamaru. Ce n'est pas possible et tu le sais.

\- Mais avec mon père, on a discuté….

\- Ecoute, je suis heureuse que tu discutes à nouveau avec Shikaku, mais là je ne peux pas te parler. Et lâche ma main, si quelqu'un nous voyait !

\- Tem …

\- Shika, ce n'est pas possible. Arrête de rendre ça plus difficile, dit elle avec une tristesse qui transperça le jeune homme. »

Sans un mot, il l'attira à lui, et la força à le suivre dans un coin plus éloigné de la foule, dans les ruelles isolées et désertes de la ville, et avec ardeur, il scella leurs lèvres dans un baiser fougueux. Elle le laissa faire au début, l'attirant à elle comme un besoin, comme si elle ne voulait pas qu'elle le quitte à nouveau, et ce ne fut que quand ils furent à bout de souffle, qu'ils se séparèrent à contre coeur.

« Shika… murmura-t-elle, Ce n'est pas possible. Ne me fais pas ça. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas maintenant.

\- Temari, je trouverais une solution, je t'assure. Ce n'est pas Hisae que je veux tu le sais.

\- Et pourtant c'est elle qui est ton épouse. Tu vas la blesser comme…

\- Comme je t'ai blessé ? demanda le jeune homme.

\- On ne peut pas Shikamaru, tu le sais. Il n'y a aucune fin qui ne sera pas un drame si on cède à ça.

\- Tu m'embrasses et tu me dis que tu ne veux pas de moi ? dit Shikamaru avec irritation.

\- Shikamaru ta femme est dans la rue à coté ! Regarde ce que tu fais ! Et moi…

\- C'est donc à cause de lui ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- C'est à cause de lui que tu ne veux pas qu'on trouve une solution.

\- Shikamaru arrête ! Tu as bu ou quoi ! Je … Je ne sais pas quoi faire… Mais on ne devrait pas…

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça Tem ? dit le jeune homme complètement perdu, Je ne te comprends pas…

\- Et toi pourquoi tu me fais ça maintenant ? cracha-t-elle violemment, Tu n'as même pas essayé de trouver une solution à l'époque et là, maintenant qu'on a les mains liés, tu veux essayer de tout casser ?

\- Tu ne sais rien !

\- Je sais que tu es un lâche Shikamaru. Tu n'as pas essayé de te battre pour nous, et tu oses tout chambouler maintenant qu'on a des vies stables. »

\- Le jeune homme vacilla sous la force des mots de Temari, et dans un souffle, murmura :

« Je suis venu. Je suis venu et tu étais avec lui. »

 _Flashback_

Cela faisait trois jours que Shikamaru courait, et il avait finalement atteint le désert, si caractéristique de Suna. Il ne s'était pas arrêté pendant trois jours, ne mangeant pas, buvant en courant, ne voulant surtout pas dormir pour la première fois de sa vie. Il devait absolument la voir, lui expliquer. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir. Elle était la femme de sa vie. Il trouverait une solution. Il ne pouvait pas la blesser. Les longues semaines après la rupture avaient été les pires de sa vie. Il était tombé dans la misère la plus totale, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait poussé Temari hors de sa vie, pour sauver son père, chose admirable mais complètement folle. A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait Temari s'accrocher à lui pour qu'il ne parte pas, pour qu'il abandonne ses idées stupides de la quitter. A chaque instant, il pouvait entendre sa voix brisée l'implorer de rester, il pouvait sentir les larmes mouiller son uniforme. Il aurait voulu remonter le temps et tout arrêter. Il aurait du analyser la situation au lieu de prendre une décision à la hâte. Foutu génie incapable de réfléchir aux vrais problèmes de sa vie. A cause des ses décisions hâtives, il avait un jour perdu son maître et voila qu'il perdait à la fois son père, et la femme de sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir sans qu'elle sache la vérité. Il fallait qu'elle sache qu'il n'avait jamais aimé une femme comme elle, et qu'il était certain que son coeur n'aimerait personne d'autre. Elle était son âme soeur. Demain, il devrait prendre Hisae pour épouse, scellant à jamais leurs destins. Il pouvait encore tout arrêter. Il pouvait encore tout changer. Il fallait qu'il change le destin de Temari. Il devait la sauver. Poussé par l'adrénaline que son propre coeur provoquait dans son corps, il arriva au village de Suna et y pénétra sans même saluer les gardes qui le reconnurent de suite. Il savait que Gaara avait demandé à ce qu'il soit interdit pour le jeune homme d'entrer dans le village de Suna, pour la sécurité de sa soeur, mais Shikamaru s'en fichait. Il voulait la voir. Il devait la voir. Comme un fou, toujours en courant, la sueur et la peur teintant son visage, il chercha dans tout le village à la recherche des yeux verts qu'il adorait tant. Elle était une partie de lui. Elle ne pouvait pas le quitter. Ils trouveraient une solution ensemble. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il n'était qu'un salaud qui l'avait trompé. Lui mentir saignait son coeur. Elle ne méritait pas tout ces mensonges. Il devait lui dire la vérité. Avec agressivité, il demanda à plusieurs passants où se trouvaient la princesse de Suna, évitant les gardes pour qu'ils ne l'empêchent pas de la voir. Puis, il suivit la direction indiquée avec une ferveur qui ne ressemblait en rien au Shikamaru flemmard de Konoha. Il la vit adossée à un mur d'un bâtiment. Elle était si belle qu'il en fut époustouflé, ses cheveux capturaient le soleil, et les rayons se reflétaient dans ses yeux. Elle était là. Il n'avait qu'une centaine de mètres à faire pour la retrouver et tout lui dire. Mais d'un coup, il s'arrêta de courir. Un homme venant de sortir du bâtiment, et avec un sourire, il embrassa Temari sous les yeux de Shikamaru. Sans qu'ils aient pu voir Shikamaru, ils partirent dans la direction opposée, Temari souriante, au bras d'un autre. Il sentit son ventre se tordre, comme si on venait de le frapper, et il eut le souffle coupé. Elle avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Elle souriait à un autre homme. L'aimait elle comme elle avait aimé Shikamaru ? L'aimait elle plus ? La rendait il plus heureuse que Shikamaru ? Elle ne l'avait donc pas attendu, et maintenant il l'avait perdu à jamais. Elle l'avait oublié. Alors qu'il tentait de se remettre de ce qu'il venait de voir, les gardes le rattrapèrent, et le sommèrent de le suivre. Dans sa colère, il n'obéit pas, et commença à se battre avec les gardes. Comment avait elle pu faire cela ? Comment avait il pu la perdre ? Il aurait voulu hurler. Ses poumons le brulaient et il avait envie de mourir. En quelques coups, les ninjas de Suna maitrisèrent l'homme perdu de Konoha, et le menèrent à l'extérieur de la ville, en lui disant que le conseiller du Kazekage lui avait déjà interdit de venir ici, et que la prochaine fois, il irait en prison. Ils le jetèrent donc aux portes de Suna, seul, perdu, à bout de souffle. Il se laissa tomber sur le sable chaud, et hurla toute sa douleur.

 _Fin du Flashback_

« Tu viens d'inventer cette histoire, dit elle d'une voix froide.

\- Tu me crois capable d'inventer que je suis venu te chercher à Suna et que tu étais avec ton copain !

\- Ma vie privée ne te concerne pas.

\- Tu es la première à me dire que je suis marié, et à tout mettre sur le dos d'Hisae, et ca te parait insensé que je fasse pareil ! Alors, dis moi, ce mystérieux garçon de Suna, tu l'aimes autant que moi ? Il va être super content quand sa copine va revenir à la maison alors qu'elle a couché avec son ex !

\- Tu dépasses les bornes Shikamaru !

\- Tu sais quoi Temari. Tu penses que je suis le lâche, mais moi je ne regrette pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous. Et je l'assume. J'assume ce que je ressens pour toi comme depuis toujours. Je ne suis pas celui qui fuit. Va donc à Suna retrouver ton homme, et fuit encore une fois !

\- Peut être que je ferais ça oui !

\- Et bien je ne te retiens pas ! Fuis encore une fois ! »

Il y eut un silence cinglant entre eux, et ils entendirent une petite voix les interpeler. En se retournant, ils virent que Naruto se tenait derrière eux, embarrassé de sachant pas trop où se mettre.

« Vous devriez baisser d'un ton les gars… Et Kakashi vous attends. Ils arrivent »

Après un dernier regard meurtrier vers Shikamaru, Temari partit en courant presque, alors que le jeune homme reprenait son souffle. Il vit que Naruto l'attendait, et il le rejoignit en lui disant qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard. Il fallait bien qu'il lui dise qu'il n'avait rien arrangé, bien au contraire. Ils revinrent vers Kakashi qui interrogea du regard son conseiller à present débraillé, mais Shikamaru ne le regarda pas, trop honteux d'arriver en retard, et encore sous l'émotion de la dispute qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Il n'adressa aucun regard vers la jeune fille, et ne vit pas qu'elle était aussi tremblante que lui, même pire. Les Kage arrivèrent peu à peu, remontant cette grande avenue, sous les cris d'une foule en liesse. Temari tremblait de plus en plus, ne pouvait s'empêcher de contenir ses larmes. A ses cotés, se tenaient Hinata et Naruto, et la jeune fille s'aperçut que son amie n'allait pas bien, et lia les mains comme pour la soutenir. Si seulement elle savait que Temari était terrorisé à l'idée de voir son frère, et sa délégation. Elle aurait voulu s'enfuir à nouveau, aller se terrer au loin, et attendre que les célébrations se finissent, mais elle ne le pouvait pas. S'ajoutant par dessus sa torpeur, la douleur des mots de Shikamaru qui résonnaient dans sa tête ainsi que le poids de sa culpabilité. Elle se sentait défaillir peu à peu, manquant de tourner de l'oeil, et Naruto, guider par Hinata, bougea discrètement pour l'aider à rester debout. Les deux époux ne savaient pas ce qu'il se passait, mais Naruto ayant assisté à la fin de la dispute entre elle et son amant, ne pouvait qu'imaginer qu'elle se sente faible par rapport à Shikamaru. Malheureusement pour eux, la raison était tout autre, et ils n'auraient rien pu faire pour empêcher cela. Ils restèrent à ses cotés, lui murmurant qu'elle pouvait s'éclipser si elle se sentait faible, mais Temari leur indiqua que tout allait bien, et que ce n'était que le résultat du soleil déjà culminant en ce début de journée.

Le conseil des Kage arriva avec toutes les délégations et tout le village put saluer tout d'abord le Raikage A, puis le Mizukage Mei, et enfin Onoki le Tsuchikage. Puis enfin, la délégation du sable arriva devant le Hokage, alors que Kakashi les salua un à un avant cérémonie, suivi par ses conseillers. Shikamaru sentit sur lui le regard de ses meilleurs amis Ino et Choji dans la foule comme s'ils savaient qu'il était particulièrement nerveux à l'idée de rencontrer à nouveau Gaara et Kankuro. Il savait que ces retrouvailles allaient être particulièrement glaciales, et il s'attendait même à ce que le plus vieux des deux lui saute à la gorge pour le tuer d'avoir blesser sa soeur. Depuis la rupture, il avait évité tout les sommets où il pourrait croiser les deux frères, disant à Kakashi d'envoyer un autre conseiller à sa place, et qu'il ne pourrait pas faire correctement son travail si il sentait sur lui les regards assassins des ninjas du sable. Mais à présent, il devait assumer, et se préparer à tout ce que le destin avait choisi pour lui. Cependant, alors qu'il attendait que Gaara et Kankuro vienne saluer Kakashi, et donc lui même, quelque chose se produit avant. Un homme sortit de la délégation du sable, ignorant complètement la procédure, et bondit vers Temari, avec un grand sourire, et avant que le cerveau de Shikamaru ait pu reconnaitre ce visage familier, l'homme prit Temari dans les bras avant de l'embrasser avec effusion. Elle ne le repoussa pas, et répondit à son baiser, avant de dire assez fort pour que Shikamaru à deux mètres d'elle l'entende :

« Satoru la procédure…

\- Au diable la procédure, je suis le conseiller du Kazekage, j'ai le droit d'aller embrasser ma merveilleuse copine. »

Elle lui offrit un petit sourire, et l'embrassa alors que Shikamaru chancelait en voyant la scène devant ses yeux. Son monde chaotique venait de devenir encore plus compliqué.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! J'ai tellement teasé l'arrivée du copain, j'espère que ca va pas vous décevoir. A la semaine prochaine !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour :) Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et encore merci de lire chaque semaine !**

* * *

La tension était palpable entre les dignitaires de Suna et ceux de Konoha, mais la foule en liesse, plus loin qui avait commencé à célébrer ceux qui avaient dirigés les affrontements lors de la Guerre ne semblait pas en tenir compte. Les autres délégations des villages discutaient un peu plus loin, attendant que le Hokage fasse son discours, alors qu'un affrontement silencieux avait lieu. Shikamaru semblait comme pétrifié à cause de la scène se déroulant devant ses yeux, et il n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis que le copain de Temari avait interrompu toute procédure pour la prendre dans les bras. Ses poings blanchis par l'angoisse douloureuse, il ne quittait pas Temari des yeux, comme s'il n'était qu'un pion dans la grande machination de leurs vies. Il la fixait comme un fou, ne comprenait pas réellement ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. Si proche du but, et voilà qu'un obstacle se dressait à nouveau sur sa route. Il avait l'impression de se battre contre le vent de Suna, comme un élément invisible, qui l'empêchait de s'approcher de celle qu'il désirait tant, qu'il avait pleuré, aimé, et tant rêvé. Il avait réussi à enfin se faire une raison sur la nature dérisoire de son faux mariage. Il avait enfin décidé qu'il devait devenir acteur de sa vie, et voilà qu'il en devenait encore un spectateur dénué de tout pouvoir. Devant lui, se dressait un aperçu de sa vie, et de celle de Temari. Lui avec une bague brulante au doigt, sous les regards de tout son village, et la femme qui le troublait dans les bras d'un autre. L'ironie du destin semblait à nouveau se jouer d'eux. Il voulait contrôler les tremblements de terreur qui secouait son corps, et son coeur qui manquait d'exploser à la vue de cet homme qui lui avait volé Temari. Il s'agissait du même homme qu'il avait aperçu lors de sa visite à Suna, il y a deux ans. Il était donc resté aux cotés de Temari pendant les deux années où Shikamaru avait été marié. Et elle, elle était resté avec lui. Le coeur serré, Shikamaru continua d'assister à la cérémonie sans rien dire, en rassurant du regard ses deux meilleurs amis qui le fixaient un peu plus loin inquiets de son mutisme. Il devait faire bonne figure devant son village, et se montrer digne de la place que le Hokage lui avait confiée. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ses problèmes entacher la confiance qu'il y avait entre Kakashi et lui. Avec cérémonie, le corps raidi par la douleur, il se pencha pour saluer la délégation du sable et lorsqu'il sentit l'ombre des deux frères sur lui, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« Bienvenue Kazekage, souffla-t-il d'une voix saccadée. »

Il n'eut pas aucune réponse de la part de Gaara, et quand il releva la tête, il croisa le regard froid du chef de Suna. Les deux hommes se fixèrent de longues secondes sans parler, attendant que l'autre baisse le regard, ou rompe ce silence. Ils se s'étaient pas revus depuis la rupture de Shikamaru et de Temari, et l'animosité irradiait du Kazekage. Shikamaru déglutit avec difficulté en voyant que Gaara n'avait aucune réaction. Il aurait préféré que Gaara le frappe, ou l'insulte, mais il se doutait que le Kazekage était trop intelligent pour réagir ainsi devant les autres villages. Cependant, en regardant discrètement, il fit la main de Gaara se serrer rapidement, avant qu'il ne tourne les talons pour saluer les autres conseillers. Shikamaru put respirer à nouveau, sentant la sueur froide couler le long de son dos, alors que son coeur battait de manière irrégulière. Il se rendit compte qu'en présence de Gaara, il était tétanisé comme un enfant qui avait fait une bêtise. Il avait peur du démon qui avait un jour pris l'apparence de Gaara, effrayé que ce même démon vienne le faire regretter les mots qu'il avait eu à l'égard de Temari. Il ferma les yeux en tentant de reprendre sa respiration, et calmer l'angoisse qu'il ressentait, mais la voix de Kankuro le tira hors de sa méditation.

« Je te vois t'approcher d'elle, tu meurs.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Kankuro, s'amusa Shikamaru.

\- Epargne moi ce ton Nara, murmura Kankuro en s'approchant de lui, Gaara ne peut rien faire, mais moi je ne suis pas le Kazekage. Fait bien attention à toi. Je te vois la regarder, je te tue. Je me fiche de devoir justifier ta mort à ton village. ( Il se tourna vers Temari les bras ouverts ) Temari ma soeur chérie viens me dire bonjour ! »

Laissant le conseiller du Hokage dans un coin, reprendre ses esprits après ses menaces de morts, Kankuro s'approcha de Temari et son copain, pour la prendre dans les bras avec un grand sourire. Elle se faufila hors de l'étreinte de Satoru, et se coula dans les bras de son grand frère. D'abord tendue par l'étreinte de ce grand frère qui venait de parler à Shikamaru, elle se laissa aller, fermant les yeux, heureuse de retrouver un semblant de paix. Cependant, elle ne s'approcha pas de Gaara, mais l'implora du regard. Il ne lui rendit pas son regard, et continua à discuter avec les dignitaires des autres villages. Shikamaru fronça les sourcils en voyant cela, mais ne trouva pas la réponse à ses interrogations. Gaara avait toujours eu un réel attachement envers sa grande soeur, qu'il admirait en secret pour sa force et sa détermination. Ils avaient eu un lien presque maternel, car elle l'avait élevé étant la seule fille de la maison. Elle avait tenté de réparé les erreurs de leur père, et la douleur de leur mère partie trop tôt. Il avait toujours été très protecteur envers sa seule soeur, surtout lorsque Shikamaru lui avait brisé le coeur. Pour toutes ces raisons, le jeune homme ne comprenait pas que Gaara soit si détaché vis à vis de sa soeur. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'approcher ni de l'un ni de l'autre pour en savoir plus. Il ne pouvait pas compter sur l'aide de Kankuro non plus. Gaara était allé discuter avec Naruto et Hinata plus loin, et semblait très heureux de les retrouver, malgré le fait qu'il n'aimait pas montrer ses émotions. Lui et le jeune shinobi étaient devenus très proches avec les années, et Shikamaru pouvait l'entendre annoncer au Kazekage la grossesse d'Hinata d'un air enjoué. Les amitiés qui s'étaient liés sur le champs de bataille semblaient toujours très fortes alors que les années filaient. Naruto et Gaara s'étaient connus enfants, et à présent, ils étaient deux des shinobis les plus forts, et les plus déterminés. Ensemble, ils avaient réussi à devenir de grands leaders, et Shikamaru qui avait été le second de Gaara pendant la Guerre était très fiers d'avoir été le témoin de leur chemin. Kakashi ordonna à Naruto de garder sa grande nouvelle pour plus tard, et les conseillers du Hokage firent taire la foule. Prenant une grande inspiration, et d'un air endormi, le chef de Konoha s'avança alors que les autres se tenaient droits derrière lui.

« Les délégations sont maintenant arrivés dans notre village. Je déclare donc officiellement le début de ces célébrations. Prenez ce temps de joie, de bonheur, de liesse et méditez sur les pertes que nous avons subies pour cette paix. Nous avons tant perdu, mais à présent les enfants de Konoha peuvent vivre en sachant qu'ils grandiront dans des villages heureux, et unis. Nous ne sommes plus de multiples nations, mais une grande nation et nous continuerons à nous battre pour garder cela. Et bien, je crois que je n'ai plus rien à dire, profitez de ce temps pour festoyer ! »

La foule qui avait gardé patiemment le silence attendit les derniers mots du Hokage mal à l'aise de donner un discours devant autant de personnes, et en quelques secondes, il y eut des applaudissements, suivis de hurlements et d'acclamations. Puis, la foule se dispersa peu à peu pour festoyer dans les rues principales, ne fixant plus du regard les chefs des villages près du bâtiment du Hokage. Kakashi parut soulagé de ne plus avoir à parler devant les habitants, et avec discrétion il fit un signe à Shikamaru, qui s'avança pour le rejoindre.

« Merci pour ce discours Shikamaru, ca m'a beaucoup aidé, lui dit-il, Tu vas bien ?

\- Pourquoi n'irai-je pas bien ? »

Son supérieur le regarda sans répondre, fixant son conseiller qui passait d'une jambe à l'autre l'air embarrassé d'être questionné sur sa vie privée par le grand chef du village. Haussant les épaules, Kakashi lui pressa simplement l'épaule de la main, offrant sous soutien sans en discuter. Puis, il invita les délégations de le suivre dans un bâtiment où ils pourraient se retrouver et festoyer. Il avait été décidé que les longues réunions lors du conseil des Kages viendraient plus tard. Pour l'instant, ils étaient juste épuisés par le voyage et rêvant de simplement s'assoir, et boire un rafraîchissement. Les 11 célèbres shinobis de Konoha accompagnés par certain de leur moitié, rejoignirent les chefs des villages dans la salle qui avait prévu à cet effet. Sur le chemin, Shikamaru les laissa partir devant, et ruminant son malheur, il s'alluma une cigarette en tentant d'oublier que Temari était entre ce Satoru et Kankuro devant. Obsédé par la jeune blonde, il en avait oublié sa femme, et ses parents qui le hélèrent avec force avant qu'il ne parte avec les délégations. Surpris, il se retourna pour voir son père, aidé par sa mère, s'avancer vers lui, alors qu'Hisae lui souriait avec gentillesse.

« Ca va fils ? demanda Shikaku, On ne voyait pas très bien avec la foule.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas papa. Tout va bien, insista Shikamaru, Ta jambe va bien ?

\- Il peut bien rester debout ! dit Yoshino en fusillant son mari du regard, Il n'avait qu'à prendre la tisane curative que Sakura lui a prescrit.

\- Galère, soupirèrent les deux hommes Nara en même temps.

\- Nous pensions aller faire un tour dans le village pour profiter des célébrations Shikamaru, sourit Hisae, Je suppose que tu ne peux pas venir avec nous.

\- C'est la galère mais je dois suivre le groupe. Je ne suis pas sure que vous allez aimer ce genre de moments. Ils vont boire, et jouer à qui a les meilleurs shinobis. On dirait des enfants à un concours.

\- Va faire ton travail de conseiller fils, intervint Shikaku, et si tu veux nous rejoindre après nous sommes là.

\- Je n'y resterai pas longtemps. Je viendrai avec vous dès que j'ai salué les délégations et but un verre symbolique avec eux.

\- Hey Shikamaru ! hurla Naruto avec les autres shinobis un peu plus loin, Tu viens ! On t'attend ! »

Le jeune homme fusilla son ami du regard, le voyant tout sourire lui faire de grands signes de la main, avant que les autres shinobis lui disent d'arrêter, sans vraiment que le petit blond comprenne qu'il dérangeait Shikamaru. Ce dernier croisa le regard de Temari, et les yeux verts qu'il désirait tant le rendirent fou. Sans vraiment penser à ce qu'il allait faire, il se tourna vers sa femme, et la prit dans les bras rapidement provoquant la surprise chez Hisae. Et dans une fougue de jalousie, et de rancoeur, il embrassa sa femme avec ardeur, comme il ne l'avait jamais embrassée. Il voulait dans ce baiser, faire fondre sa culpabilité, et la jalousie angoissante qu'il ressentait quand il voyant Temari dans les bras d'un autre. Il avait envie de devenir fou, de l'enlever à cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il avait envie que tout s'inverse, que celle qu'il était en train d'embrasser avec passion se transforme en une belle blonde aux yeux verts. L'affection qu'il portait à sa femme n'était en rien comparable à l'envie que provoquait en lui Temari. Il savait ce qu'il voulait, et arrivait encore à se perdre dans ses sentiments. Il sentit que dans ses bras sa femme était perdue, mais il devait avouer, que sa folie, le faisant aimer le fait qu'elle soit aussi perdue qu'il l'était. Il ne voulait pas être seul dans sa démence. Frissonnant à cause des lèvres de Hisae sur les siennes, il trembla pensant qu'il blessait par cette simple action deux femmes qui faisaient parties de sa vie. Puis, il coupa court au baiser avec un sourire forcé, et salua sa famille avant de rejoindre ses amis. Sur le chemin le séparant au reste du groupe, il prit une autre cigarette, et souffla le nuage de fumée, avant de planter ses yeux dans ceux de Temari avec une insolence non dissimulée.

La jeune fille le fusilla du regard, et prenant la main de son compagnon, partit plus loin rapidement, sans dire un mot. Heureux de sa bêtise, Shikamaru s'accorda un sourire en suivant les délégations, avant de recevoir un coup sur l'épaule. Se tournant, il vit qu'Ino le regardait les bras croisés, l'air énervé. Soupirant, il fuma tout en regardant au loin, sans s'arrêter de marcher.

« Quoi ? lâcha-t-il nonchalamment.

\- C'était quoi ce coup avec ta femme là !

\- Ino, tu as Sai. Tu sais les grandes personnes, elles s'embrassent.

\- Arrête de faire l'idiot ! Je te connais tu n'oses même pas embrasser ta femme en public et là tu nous fais le spectacle juste quand Temari ramène son copain.

\- Ca n'a rien a voir, grinça le garçon.

\- Pourquoi tu me mens ?

\- Ino où veux tu en venir exactement ?

\- Tu fais le con Shikamaru, vraiment. Tu blesses Hisae en essayant de rendre jalouse Temari.

\- J'ai juste embrassé ma femme, cracha Shikamaru, Tu fais des conclusions toute seule. Va donc voir ton copain, et laisse moi tranquille.

\- Très bien, murmura-t-elle, Continue à te battre contre la situation seul, et à pousser tes amis hors de ta vie.

\- Ce n'est pas…

\- Je vais voir Sai. »

Il regarda sa meilleure amie partir pour voir son copain, et se dit qu'il n'était qu'un idiot. Regardant le ciel, où il espérait avoir une aide spirituelle de son mentor, il pria pour qu'on le sorte de cette situation. Chaque action qu'il faisait, le plongeait peu à peu vers la destruction de tout ce qu'il avait construit. Il avait l'impression que quand Temari était à ses cotés, il perdait toute réflexion, et agissait comme un enfant insolent et arrogant. D'abord ses parents, puis Naruto, et maintenant Ino. Il arrivait avec ses bêtises à tous les éloigner de lui, alors que la solitude le pesait de plus en plus. Il sentait les crocs de cette solitude le blesser peu à peu alors qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Au fur et à mesure que la situation empirait, il perdait le contrôle des choses. Il n'était qu'un idiot qui tentait de sauver une relation qui n'était que condamnée à mourir. Il souffrait tellement qu'il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir avec d'agir. Il avait besoin d'une aide. N'importe quelle aide. Il fallait que les choses s'améliorent. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à survivre dans ce monde.

Arrivé dans la salle de la réception des délégations, Shikamaru alla s'isoler dans un coin. Il vit du regard que Kankuro lui faisait des signes de menaces de morts, et croisa aussi le regard froid de Gaara. Ecrasant sa cigarette, il alla chercher un verre au bar, et sans vraiment grande conviction, il discuta avec les conseillers de la Mizukage. Il devait assurer sa fonction de conseiller, et non agir comme un idiot égoïste. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder au loin Temari dans les bras de Satoru, parler avec ses amis. Les choses s'étaient inversées il semblait. Temari qui avait été la nouvelle du groupe, l'étrangère de Suna, était à présent souriante, dans le groupe des amis de l'Académie. Et Shikamaru, qui avait énervé la moitié par son attitude arrogante, était seul dans un coin. Elle semblait attirer son regard peu importe ce qu'il faisait. Il se souvenait du temps où elle l'avait accompagné à ces réceptions mondaines. Qu'il avait été fier de l'avoir à son bras, et de pavaner avec sa compagne si belle, si intelligente. Il avait eu la chance d'être aimé et accompagné par la grande princesse de Suna, et il avait montré son bonheur à tout ceux qui l'entouraient. Ils avaient fait figure d'un couple solide lors de ces réceptions, et ils avaient été l'icône de la nouvelle paix durement payée lors de la Guerre. Il aurait souhaité être à ses cotés, auprès de leurs amis, dans cette ambiance de joie. Mais il était seul, à discuter presque machinalement avec les dignitaires, pour continuer à jouer un rôle malgré tout. Voyait-il que ses interlocuteurs avaient très bien compris le petit manège qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, alors que le regard de Shikamaru était fixé vers la belle blonde quand il leur parlait ?

Après quelques longues minutes, alors que les autres avaient envahi la piste de danse, et qu'ils discutaient avec entrain, Shikamaru alla s'assoir sur une des tables, et observa les participants de la réception. Il remarqua que Kakashi n'était toujours pas parti, et se forçait à rester pour prouver qu'il croyait en cette réunion des Kages.

« Tu t'ennuies Shikamaru ? »

Choji s'installa à ses cotés, une assiette assez fournie dans les mains, qu'il montra à son meilleur ami pour qu'il se serve. Le jeune homme lui fit un sourire un peu forcé, mais piocha dans son assiette pour lui faire plaisir.

« Il faut dire que cette réception est une galère…

\- Tu trouves tout galère Shikamaru, lui sourit Choji, Moi j'aime bien. Il y a Karui, mes amis, et tout le monde. Comme pendant la Guerre.

\- La Guerre n'était pas un super moment Choji…

\- On était tous ensemble au moins. Maintenant, on a tous des vies différentes. On a jamais le temps de se voir.

\- C'est vrai… Mais on s'est vu à la fête de Kiba !

\- Ca a mal fini entre Temari et toi à cette soirée. Je n'aime pas trop quand il y a cette ambiance.

\- Moi non plus Choji, soupira Shikamaru, Moi non plus. »

Approchant son verre de ses lèvres, il s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait plus rien à l'intérieur, et avec un soupir, il le posa sur la table. Pendant que son ami fixait la salle avec un éternel sourire heureux, Shikamaru jouait avec le briquet dans ses mains. Dès fois, il pouvait regarder ce même briquet pendant ses heures, s'étonnant de chaque rayure, de chaque endroit sali par le temps. Cela lui rappelait qu'il n'avait pas vu Kurenai aux célébrations. Il aurait aimé la voir, avec Mirai, pour passer un moment avec elles. La petite Mirai adorait voir le village, et y courir sous le regard protecteur de sa mère. Il se souvenait que lorsqu'il était jeune, il avait souvent vu son maitre s'éclipser pour aller se balader avec Kurenai, car elle adorait parcourir le village. A l'époque, il ne s'était pas douté de la vraie nature de ce qu'il avait considéré être un flirt. Tout comme son petit jeu avec Temari était passé pour de la franche camaraderie. Pour Asuma et Kurenai, personne ne s'était douté qu'ils étaient déjà dans une relation sérieuse, qui avait donné une magnifique petite fille. Peut être que si Asuma était resté en vie, Shikamaru aurait pu assisté à son mariage. Peut être aussi qu'Asuma aurait été là pour le sien. Il avait eu ses parents et ses amis, ainsi que Kurenai, mais l'absence d'Asuma le pesait. Peut être lui aurait il dit qu'il faisait une bêtise, et qu'il aurait du réfléchir et trouver une solution au problème de sa famille sans se marier avec la fille de la famille à qui ils devaient de l'argent. Il l'aurait certainement aiguiller avec un sourire, et une tape sur le dos, avant de fumer sa cigarette, et de lui dire que tout allait bien se passer. Il aurait eu besoin de ses précieux conseils. Comme il en avait besoin à present.

« Tu es très triste Shikamaru, lâcha Choji sans quitter la piste de danse des yeux.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Depuis que Temari est revenue, des fois tu es très heureux, puis après je vois que tu es triste. Je n'aime pas non plus quand tu es comme ça.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ca va aller. Elle repartira bientôt.

\- Et tu veux qu'elle reparte ?

\- Je… Ce n'est pas la question.

\- Tu devrais te la poser cette question Shikamaru. Dans quelques jours, elle sera partie à nouveau. »

Shikamaru ne répondit pas se contentant de marmonner quelque chose à lui même. Son meilleur ami le connaissait que trop bien. Il avait toujours eu le don de savoir quand quelque chose n'allait pas chez Shikamaru. Et là, il savait que la situation travaillait le jeune homme, au point qu'il s'enfonce dans une tristesse déplorable qu'il tentait de masquer aux yeux du monde. Mais qui apparemment ne pouvait être cachée du regard de Choji. Depuis qu'ils étaient petits, Choji avait toujours été à ses cotés, et même si Shikamaru passait plus de temps avec Naruto depuis la Guerre, à chaque fois qu'il voyait Choji, ce dernier avait toujours les mots justes. Il savait ce que ressentait Shikamaru avec une incroyable précision. Le jeune Nara n'aimait pas qu'on lui donne des conseils sur sa relation avec Temari, et c'était exactement pour cela qu'il les cherchait en la personne d'Asuma. Il savait qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse, alors il pouvait continuer à enchainer des bêtises sans vraiment assumer ce qu'il faisait. Mais se confier à ses amis, bien présents avec lui en ce moment, c'était affronter les critiques de ses actions, et dans son arrogance, il ne le voulait pas. Il ne répondit pas à Choji, et le silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes où son meilleur ami garda un grand sourire optimiste, alors que Shikamaru ruminait dans son coin.

« Tiens, dit Choji en se levant et en reposant l'assiette. Je te laisse. J'ai promis de danser avec Karui. »

Shikamaru n'eut pas le temps de relever yeux et de remercier Choji pour sa douceur et sa présence, qu'il était déjà parti en direction de sa compagne. Ses yeux balayèrent la pièce pour apercevoir que Temari n'était plus avec son copain mais en train de discuter avec Sakura, et qu'elle avait l'air soucieuse. Ne pensant pas à ce qu'il allait faire, il reposa son verre, et fonça vers elle sans vraiment se soucier d'attirer l'attention de ses deux frères. Il savait que Kankuro ne le lâchait pas du regard, et il déglutit avec difficulté en pensant qu'il allait signer son arrêt de mort dans quelques instants. Il arriva devant une Sakura et une Temari étonnée de sa présence, près d'elle et dans un souffle murmura :

« Je t'emprunte Temari quelques minutes Sakura.

\- Mais …

\- Elle revient tout de suite. »

Attrapant avec douceur, mais empressement le bras de Temari, il la mena vers la piste de danse, sans qu'elle ne puisse refuser. Il savait qu'elle était au courant que tout les regards étaient braqués sur eux, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas le repousser de peur que cela fasse un incident diplomatique. Elle ne pouvait pas réagir, pour ne pas attirer encore plus l'attention sur eux, mais peut être ne le voulait pas. Il s'aperçut qu'elle tremblait un peu, et qu'elle semblait perdue, mais il mit ça sur le compte de son action rapide, et injustifiée. Arrivés sur le piste de danse, il la serra contre lui, et commença à l'entrainer dans cette danse lente et douce, qui semblait les apaiser dans leur tourmente.

« Tu joues à quoi Shikamaru ? murmura-t-elle.

\- De quoi parles tu ?

\- Toi et la discrétion ca fait deux. Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- J'avais envie de te parler.

\- La conversation ca finit toujours mal avec nous. Tu ne pouvais pas faire ça à un autre moment. Pas ici. Pas comme ça.

\- Tu es galère comme femme. »

Elle frissonnait à son contact, alors que leurs deux corps s'effleuraient brulant à ce contact si discret et pourtant si intense. D'abord tendue, tremblante comme une feuille, son corps se relâcha, et elle laissa Shikamaru les guider.

« Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ton petit manège avec ta femme ? murmura-t-elle en serrant les dents.

\- De quoi est ce que tu parles ?

\- Tu penses vraiment que ca va marcher sur moi ? Tu crois que te voir dans les bras d'une autre ca va me punir pour Satoru ?

\- C'était pas exactement le message, mais je suppose que oui ca marche.

\- T'es qu'un con !

\- Et pourtant, tu meurs de jalousie à cause de ma femme.

\- C'est faux et tu le sais.

\- Temari, pourquoi tu ne vas pas voir ton copain au lieu de venir me casser les pieds avec ma femme. Il a l'air si génial.

\- Ne commence pas Shikamaru.

\- Tu veux que j'aille lui dire pour nous ? Je suis sur qu'il sera heureux de l'apprendre ?

\- Baisse d'un ton ! l'intimida la jeune fille."

S'apercevant qu'elle tremblait de plus belle, il souffla simplement :

« Désolé. Dansons juste »

Ils continuèrent néanmoins à danser, écoutant la douce musique les berçant, oubliant tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux, oubliant que tout les regards semblaient braquer sur eux. Peu à peu, Temari arrêta de trembler, et avec discrétion se rapprocha de Shikamaru, se détendant à son contact. Avec un petit sourire, elle l'observa avant de dire dans un murmure :

« Tu n'es pas si mauvais danseur.

\- Je me suis entrainé avec Ino.

\- Pour quelle occasion ? demanda Temari en tentant de cacher la pointe de jalousie dans sa voix.

\- Peu importe Tem, c'était il y a longtemps.

\- Si on m'avait dis que ma première danse avec toi, ca serait dans ces conditions, j'aurais sans doute rigolé.

\- Comme tu dis. Continue de sourire, ils pensent que je fais ça par politesse.

\- Tu ne le fais pas par politesse ? »

Le jeune homme sourit pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait vu le copain de Temari, et souffla :

« Je voulais t'avoir pour moi seul, avoua Shikamaru.

\- Tu es stupide.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dis que ton copain arrivait ?

\- C'est compliqué.

\- Ca ne l'est pas pour moi. Et tu le sais.

\- Ne commence pas cette conversation. Je croyais que tu avais dis qu'on dansait juste.

\- D'accord… D'accord… »

Le silence s'installa encore entre eux alors qu'ils plongeaient dans les yeux de l'autre. Elle semblait si frêle dans ses bras, comme s'il ne dansait pas avec le grande princesse du désert. Depuis que son copain était arrivé, il ressentait un mélange de jalousie et d'ardente rage. Il voulait avoir le courage de la laisser partir, de comprendre que ce n'était pas possible, de se dire qu'ils étaient tout les deux avec des personnes qui les rendaient heureuses, et qu'ils allaient blesser. Mais dès qu'il la voyait, il ressentait le besoin d'être avec elle, d'entendre sa voix, de sentir son coeur battre quand elle lui souriait, d'écouter son rire. Même s'ils se disputaient à chaque fois qu'ils s'adressaient la parole, il adorait ses moments où il lui semblait qu'ils étaient redevenus comme avant. Il n'avait pas la force de la laisser partir. Il voulait rester avec elle pour toujours. Chérir tout ces moments même s'il devait pour cela danser devant son copain, et ses frères, et de ce fait, manquer de créer un incident diplomatique. A cet instant, il ne pensa pas à ça. Il se contenta de danser avec celle qui était entré dans son coeur comme une tornade, tentant de ne pas laisser ses pensées se transformer en paroles. Il ne voulait pas ruiner ce moment alors il se retint de lui parler une nouvelle fois de son copain, qu'il aurait eu envie de réduire en cendres avec un regard. Il était partagé entre rester sagement à danser avec elle, et devenir ce connard égoïste, et jaloux qu'il était intérieurement. Elle aurait pu être là avec lui. Cette danse qui était leur première aurait pu être la consécration de leur relation, et non le seul moyen qu'ils avaient d'être ensemble sous le feux des projecteurs. Avant Shikamaru avait toujours dis qu'il ne dansait pas. Quand ils étaient encore ensemble, il avait toujours refusé de se joindre à cette foule, ne comprenant pas l'utilité de la danse, trouvant cette activité galère. Mais un jour, il avait appris que Temari adorait danser, passion qu'elle tenait de sa défunte mère, et que secrètement, elle aurait voulu pouvoir partager une seule danse avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Shikamaru avait donc demandé à Ino de lui apprendre quelques pas, pour que le jour J il ne passe pas pour un idiot. Il avait toujours pensé que la première fois qu'il l'amènerait sur la piste de danse, ca serait avec cérémonie, peut être le jour de leur mariage. Voilà qu'à présent, il devait se faire discret pour la voler quelques instants à un autre, la forçant presque à le suivre. Ils jouaient avec le feu dans ce slow dangereux, et ils en étaient conscient. Mais au fur, et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de la fin de la musique, c'était comme s'ils manquaient d'air. Comme si la simple idée de quitter l'autre, de retourner à leur réalité brisait peu à peu la bulle de rêve qui s'était formée autour du couple dansant. Ils savaient très bien que toute la salle les connaissant, et épiant leurs moindres gestes, pourtant lorsque la fin de la musique arriva bien trop tôt au gout de Shikamaru, Temari profite d'un mouvement de foule de la part de nouveaux danseurs, et attira son amant vers elle, pour l'embrasser à la commissure des lèvres, avant de repartir en vitesse vers Sakura.

Choqué par son geste, le jeune homme resta quelques secondes sur le piste de danse avant d'en être chassé. Il savait que personne n'avait pu percevoir ce geste vif et discret, mais pour lui, c'était un message qu'elle voulait lui transmettre. Il n'en connaissait néanmoins pas le contenu, mais ce baiser furtif avait apaisé pour quelques secondes son âme. Tranquillement, il alla au bar tenu par des Jonins de Konoha, pour se resservir, et tenter de comprendre pourquoi Temari, qui avait pourtant un copain, qui lui reprochait de jouer avec sa jalousie, qui lui avait dis que leur relation n'était pas possible, manquerait de se faire voir à embrasser ne serait ce que la joue de son ex-compagnon. Le comportement de la jeune fille ne semblait à Shikamaru n'avoir aucune logique, et il fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant à une possible interprétation de ce baiser.

« Je t'offre un verre ? l'interpella une voix près de lui.

\- Non, ca va merci, marmonna-t-il toujours dans ses pensées »

L'homme qui venait de le rejoindre sourit, et commanda un verre, avant de forcer Shikamaru à trinquer avec lui. Ce fut à cet instant que le jeune homme comprit qu'il se trouvait en face du copain de Temari, tout souriant et avenant. Mal à l'aise Shikamaru fit mine de sourire, avant de faire semblant de partir, mais Satoru fut plus rapide et entama la conversation :

« Alors je t'ai vu danser avec ma copine …

\- Oh, dit Shikamaru embarrassé, Ce n'était qu'une danse. Je ne …

\- N'ai pas peur l'ami. Elle a le droit de danser avec qui elle veut. Je ne peux pas l'empêcher de reconnecter avec ses vieux amis de Konoha.

\- Certainement.

\- J'ai oublié de me présenter je suis bête, dit le jeune homme, Je m'appelle Satoru.

\- Nara Shikamaru.

\- Ah le fameux conseiller du Hokage ! Il parait que tu es très intelligent. Gaara m'en a parlé.

\- Le plus grand stratège, précisa Shikamaru qui n'aimait pas le ton que Satoru prenait avec lui.

\- C'est bien… C'est bien… Apparemment Suna préfère la force à l'intelligence pour ces conseillers.

\- Temari est quelqu'un de très intelligent. Ses frères l'ont placée à cette position pour une raison.

\- Ma Temari ? s'étonna Satoru avant de partir dans un rire puissant, Elle n'est plus conseillère. Elle m'a cédé sa place. Tu sais les femmes et ce genre de postes… »

Il donna une grande claque dans le dos de Shikamaru qui manqua de renverser son verre, pétrifié par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ce grand gaillard, au sourire immense, aux yeux d'un gris acier, masquer par des cheveux bruns décoiffés était le conseiller de Gaara ? Mais Temari avait toujours occupé ce poste, et c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle était venu à Konoha avant la délégation. Deux ans auparavant, il avait lui avait été interdit d'entrer dans le village du sable à cause du conseiller. Shikamaru avait pensé qu'il s'agissait de Temari qui avait demandé à ses hommes d'attraper, ou tuer Shikamaru s'il posait un pied dans le village. Il avait pensé que les menaces de mort qu'il avait reçues étaient de la part des deux frères, mais aussi de leur conseillère Temari. Mais à présent, il s'apercevait que ce Satoru était le conseiller, celui qui lui avait interdit l'accès au village. En un regard, il vit un éclair dans les yeux gris de Satoru, et comprit que le jeune homme savait très bien à qui il parlait. Mais avant que Shikamaru ait pu s'enfuir pour éviter cette conversation embarrassante, Satoru lui sourit en lançant :

« De plus, elle t'a sans doute parlé de moi.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Nous allons nous marier. J'espère qu'elle t'a invité au moins ! »

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine tout le monde ! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour à tous ! Je m'excuse de ce retard, mais à cause du boulot, je ne peux plus poster aussi régulièrement qu'avant, en tout cas pas le même jour. Mais je vais tout faire pour vous offrir un chapitre par semaine ca ne change pas ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et merci encore :)**

* * *

 _« Nous allons nous marier »_

Ces simples mots résonnaient dans la tête de la jeune fille avec une violence à couper le souffle. Quand Shikamaru était parti de la piste de danse, et qu'elle avait rejoint Sakura, elle ne n'avait pas quitté des yeux le jeune homme, comme attirée par son aura, et elle avait été surprise de voir que Satoru s'était approché de lui. Cette rencontre qu'elle redoutait tant, s'était produite trop tôt, et en quelques secondes, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de les empêcher de discuter ensemble. Saisie d'effroi en les voyant partager un verre et quelques paroles, elle s'était avancée pour interrompre la moindre conversation à son sujet. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas été assez vive, et le temps qu'elle parcoure les quelques mètres la séparant des deux hommes, acteurs dans sa vie, elle avait entendu Satoru annoncer à Shikamaru, un grand sourire sur le visage, qu'ils allaient se marier. Fermant les yeux quelques secondes, comme pour prier d'avoir le pouvoir de retourner en arrière, elle pesta contre elle même. Elle aurait du être plus prudente, et ne pas laisser Satoru discuter avec ses anciens amis comme si de rien était, surtout Shikamaru. Elle se maudit en pensant qu'elle venant à nouveau de blesser Shikamaru, en le laissant parler avec Satoru. Elle n'aurait pas du danser avec lui, et encore moins les laisser s'approcher. Ce qu'elle redoutait depuis des jours venait de se produire, et il ne semblait plus y avoir de retour possible. En ouvrant à nouveau les yeux, elle vit que la scène n'avait pas changé. Satoru sirotait son verre en souriant, et Shikamaru avait vacillé sous le choc de la nouvelle. Perdu, elle vit son visage perdre toutes ses couleurs, et ses yeux s'affoler. Il chercha un soutien quelque part, et finit par voir Temari près d'eux. Dans son regard si sombre, Temari y vit toute la douleur qu'elle venait de provoquer en lui. C'était comme si elle n'avait pas besoin de demander, elle savait en un regard qu'il souffrait, comme il n'avait jamais souffert auparavant. Elle se figea sur place, alors qu'il la regardait, ses yeux allant doucement de la tristesse effarante, à la colère la plus terrifiante. Elle vit ses poings se serrer, se blanchir à l'extrême, comme s'il était sur le point d'exploser. En quelques secondes, ils eurent une discussion silencieuse, pleine de regrets, d'incompréhensions et d'excuses, qui fut interrompu par Satoru. Ce dernier avait lui aussi remarqué la belle blonde, et il s'avança vers elle, pour l'attirer à lui en disant glorieusement :

« Ah Temari, ma princesse, on parlait justement de toi. J'informais ton ami de notre mariage. Je suis étonné que tu ne lui ai rien dis et… »

Le reste des paroles de Satoru filèrent avec le vent, et Temari n'entendit que des bourdonnements sortant de la bouche de celui qu'elle allait épouser. Elle sentait sa présence à coté d'elle, ainsi que son bras autour de ses épaules, la poussant contre son torse. Elle l'entendit rire, puis sentit ses lèvres sur sa joue se poser avec affection, mais rien ne la sortit de sa torpeur. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de fixer Shikamaru en face d'eux, qui semblait en pleine réflexion. Sans un mot, il tourna les talons en reposant violemment son verre, puis les quitta rapidement en prétextant qu'on l'attendait autre part. Observant le dos de Shikamaru qui s'éloignait peu à peu d'elle, Temari repoussa Satoru, en pensant qu'elle blessait deux hommes à la fois, et s'excusa rapidement en lui disant qu'elle devait s'expliquer avec son ami. Son fiancé ne dit rien, perdant un peu son sourire, mais acceptant en déclarant qu'il resterait là à l'attendre.

« Shika attends ! »

Elle héla son prénom une nouvelle fois, mais il ne s'arrêta pas, et continua sa route, pour sortir de la pièce principale, et aller vers un couloir adjacent. C'était maintenant au tour de la jeune fille de lui courir après, et de tenter de le rattraper. Elle avait le coeur serré, et le souffle coupé, alors qu'elle tentait de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Quelques instants auparavant, ils se trouvaient sur la piste de danse, dans les bras de l'autre, oubliant que ce n'était qu'un instant de rêve piégé entre leur réalité cauchemardesque. Elle s'était laissé bercé par l'étreinte de Shikamaru, alors qu'ils débattaient de sa jalousie par rapport à Hisae. Près de lui, elle avait l'impression que ces défenses s'abattaient une à une, et qu'elle était vulnérable avec lui. Elle se sentait à l'aise, comme si elle était tout à fait naturelle avec celui qui était à nouveau son amant. Elle avait pris ce moment pour être proche de lui, à l'abris des regards, loin de leurs amis, et de leurs compagnons respectifs. Un moment hors du temps et de l'espace. Elle aurait voulu rester dans ses bras un peu plus longtemps, et la fin de la danse, était arrivée beaucoup trop vite. Elle n'avait jamais dansé avec lui, et pour cette première fois, il semblait qu'elle n'avait plus su comment respirer, se contentant de vibrer au rythme de leurs battements de coeur. Elle avait voulu rester plus longtemps, son regard plongé dans le sien, ses mains sur son corps. Quand la musique s'était arrêtée, stoppant leur moment à deux, elle avait eu l'envie de prendre son visage entre ses mains, et de l'embrasser. Mais sachant que ce n'était pas possible, elle avait déposé ses lèvres près des lèvres de Shikamaru sans les toucher, de peur que cette action enflamme tout. Même si ce baiser chaste n'avait duré qu'une seconde, caché par la foule autour d'eux, tout son air avait tremblé au contact du jeune homme. Il fallait qu'elle le rattrape, qu'elle lui explique ce qu'elle lui avait caché depuis des jours. Elle ne devait pas le laisser partir, pas cette fois. C'était à son tour de courir après le jeune homme, malgré tout ce qu'il pourrait se passer, de peur que cette flamme s'éteigne.

« Shika s'il te plait arrête ! »

Le jeune homme s'arrêta rapidement, et se tourna, son visage déformé par la colère. Ils étaient un peu éloignés de la salle, et des invités, mais ils n'étaient pas seuls dans ce couloir. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Shikamaru de prendre la parole avec une fois forte, et de cracher :

« Dégage Temari ! Laisse moi tranquille !

\- Shika, laisse moi t'expliquer… Je t'en prie.

\- Va rejoindre ton fiancé ! »

Sa voix forte, et pleine de colère résonnait dans le couloir, alors que le corps de Temari tremblait en l'entendant tempêter ainsi. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Bien sur, elle savait que la nouvelle n'allait pas bien passer quand Shikamaru allait apprendre qu'elle était fiancé à l'homme avec qui elle était depuis deux ans. Mais elle ne savait pas qu'il serait dans cet état là. Shikamaru n'était pas un homme qui s'abandonnait aux passions de l'amour et de la haine. Il avait appris à se laisser aller au contact de Temari, quand il était tombé follement amoureux d'elle. Il avait commencé à se laisser entrainer par les joies de la passion, brisant ce coté froid et distant qu'il affichait dans la vie quotidienne, masquant ce regard ennuyé que ses amis, et sa famille lui connaissant tant. Mais, malgré tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé, la mort d'Asuma, la blessure de son père, la guerre, la perte de Temari, Shikamaru n'avait jamais été un homme dont la rage habillait bien le teint. Il était en colère bien sur, depuis des mois, et le ton de sa voix montait de plus au plus au fil du temps. Mais voir Shikamaru dévoré par la haine n'était pas quelque chose d'habituel. Quand ils étaient ensemble, Temari ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère, même jamais. Il avait toujours montré une extrême patience avec elle, préférant l'aimer, que de tempêter pour rien. Leurs disputes habituelles n'étaient qu'une façon de discuter entre eux, mais là il ne s'agissait pas d'une énième dispute. Ce Shikamaru tremblant de rage, tentant de respirer correctement malgré le souffle qui lui manquait, rouge de haine, ne ressemblait en rien à l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Il semblait furieux, furieux d'apprendre à la dernière minute que la jeune fille qui le rendait fou, pour qui il avait brisé son mariage, allait scellé sa vie à un autre. Elle pouvait comprendre la trahison qu'il ressentait. Elle était revenu à Konoha, et dans sa vie, comme une tornade. A sa vue, il avait tout tenté pour qu'il renoue, et au fur et à mesure qu'ils avaient commencé leur petite danse, il s'était mis dans la tête que leur histoire n'était pas terminée, qu'elle ne faisait au contraire que commencer. Il s'était persuadé qu'ils ne pouvaient pas laisser le destin les séparer, et qu'il trouverait une solution pour son mariage, alors qu'il se laissait tenter par Temari. Il avait plongé la tête la première dans cet océan perturbé, ne pensant à aucune des conséquences qui pourraient arriver, choisissant sa Tem par dessus tout. Il avait chamboulé son monde pour elle, pour eux, et voila que trahi, il était mis dos au mur, par la révélation de Satoru. Il savait qu'elle partageait sa vie avec quelqu'un, mais ne savait pas qu'elle était décidé à se marier avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas lui. Il se sentait abattu, comme si le destin à nouveau, comptait se mettre sur son chemin vers la relation qu'il rêvait entre lui et Temari.

Il s'adossa au mur, n'osa plus bouger, même plus respirer, et ne surtout pas regarder Temari. Elle vit qu'il tremblait comme elle, qu'il se retenait d'exploser, ou de tomber à genoux sous le choc. Sans un mot, elle s'avança, parcourant la distance qui les séparait, pour se planter devant lui, l'implorant silencieusement de ne pas s'énerver.

« Shika, murmura-t-elle d'une voix triste, Parle moi…

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ? lâcha-t-il d'une voix brisée.

\- Je le voulais. Même le premier jour, je pensais te dire à propos de Satoru… Mais…

\- Tu as préféré que ce soit ton fiancé qui m'annonce ça ? Comme pour m'achever à nouveau ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça… Je ne pensais pas que Satoru te le dirait…

\- Tu voulais me le cacher alors ?

\- Je ne voulais pas … Ca allait tout briser…

\- Tu sais quoi je suis qu'un con Tem. Je suis un idiot d'avoir espéré quoi que ce soit, alors que toi tu promets à un autre que tu vas te marier… Pendant ce temps, je ne suis qu'un connard qui espère te voler à lui… Putain mais Tem et moi qui pensait à tuer mon mariage pour toi !

\- On a jamais dis qu'on ferait ça Shika… Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'on est, et tu précipites les choses la…

\- Je précipite les choses ? C'est toi qui ne veut jamais en discuter ! Et maintenant, de toute façon, tu vas te marier ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis avant qu'on couche ensemble, qu'on s'embrasse, qu'il y est un espoir !

\- Un espoir de quoi Shikamaru… Il n'y a aucun espoir…

\- Ah donc tu penses qu'il n'y a aucun espoir, dit il fermement, Je vois.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que je voulais dire cela.

\- Temari, arrête, j'en peux plus. Tu es avec Satoru, je suis avec Hisae, ca finira comme ça. J'espère que tu es heureuse de cette situation. »

Abattu, il se laissa glisser le long du mur, et s'assit au sol sans un mot, la tête dans ses mains. Voyant sa tristesse, et sa colère froide, Temari sentit son souffle lui manquer peu à peu. C'était comme si l'air lui était arraché à l'extérieur des poumons. Elle sentait comme un étau sur sa poitrine, la forçait à chercher sa respiration en vain. Elle tremblait de plus en plus, ses forces qu'elle avait tenté de rassembler pour aujourd'hui, l'abandonnant peu à peu. Elle se sentait faible, tout commençait à tourner autour d'elle. Vacillant, elle tenta de se retenir de tomber, en mettant une main au mur, attirant l'attention de Shikamaru qui leva les yeux vers elle. Puis, poussée par son ego, elle se retourna pour qu'il ne voit pas qu'elle allait mal, et commença à marcher vers la salle doucement. Son corps ne lui obéissait plus, faiblissant de tout part, sur le point de tomber. Elle chercha ses frères dans l'assemblée, dans la salle principale, mais ne trouva que le regard de son fiancé au loin, qui s'avançait vers elle, l'air inquiet. Elle voulut lui hurler de ne pas venir, que ca n'allait pas, mais sa gorge était si serrée qu'elle ne pouvait ni respirer, ni déglutir. Sa tête manquait d'exploser, alors que tout autour d'elle se lançait dans une rotation folle, et sans qu'elle ne puisse empêcher son corps, il tomba au sol, dans un bruit sourd, sa tête tapant la pierre.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, sa tête engourdie, elle ne comprit pas tout de suite où elle se trouvait. La lumière de la pièce, même légère, accentua sa migraine, quand elle ouvrit ses yeux verts pour tenter de savoir où elle était. Elle comprit assez vite qu'elle était allongée, dans un lit, et qu'un drap couvrait son corps presque nu. Elle vit par la fenêtre à sa droite, qu'elle se trouvait encore à Konoha, et que la nuit était presque tombée sur le petite village. Confuse, elle tenta de se remémorer les événements qui s'étaient déroulés il y a quelques heures, mais tout semblait noir. Elle se souvenait avoir parler avec Shikamaru dans le couloir, et se sentir étrangement faible, et bien Satoru, et ensuite tout était noir. Elle avait du tomber sur le sol, et se taper la tête. Cela indiquerait que cette pièce froide et austère dans laquelle elle était allongée, faisait partie d'une infirmerie, ou pire de l'hôpital de Konoha. Prise de panique à cette idée, elle jeta le drap plus loin, pour s'apercevoir qu'elle avait quand même gardé une grande tunique qui la couvrait partiellement, et tenta de se lever. Dès qu'elle eut le pied sur le sol, sa tête tourna et elle perdit l'équilibre à nouveau. Elle chuta, et se rattrapa de peu au lit, manquant de finir sur le sol à nouveau. Ne se sentant pas la force de grimper sur le lit, elle se laissa glisser, repensant à la dispute qu'elle avait eu avec Shikamaru. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux, alors qu'elle tentait de les chasser, sans parvenir à stopper la rivière qui vint mouiller ses joues blanchies par la convalescence. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Satoru était là, ni qu'il avait parlé à Shikamaru, et encore moins qu'ils s'étaient encore disputés. Ca n'était pas sensé se passer ainsi. Elle avait laissé la situation devenir incontrôlable, et elle n'arrivait plus à freiner la catastrophe. Elle avait à nouveau blessé Shikamaru, et elle avait pu ressentir toute la haine, et la colère qu'il retenait en lui lors de leur discussion. Quelle idiote elle faisait. Elle ne pouvait pas nier ce qu'elle ressentait pour Shikamaru, et pourtant, elle n'avait pas arrêté leur bêtise avant que tout ne devienne compliqué. Elle aurait du refuser de venir à Konoha malgré les instructions de Gaara et Satoru. Elle aurait du leur dire que tout cela était trop dur pour elle, malgré les conséquences diplomatiques de son refus. Arrivée à Konoha, elle aurait simplement du s'enfermer, et ne parler à aucun de ses habitants. C'était la procédure à appliquer. Au lieu de ça, elle avait ouvert les douleurs du passé, et livrer son coeur à nouveau sur le champ de bataille en voyant à nouveau Shikamaru. Elle s'était mise à espérer, à croire en cette histoire qu'ils avaient commencé à deux il y a bien longtemps, à rêver qu'ils puissent grandir, et avancer encore un peu ensemble. Mais elle savait que cela n'arriverait. Elle ne pouvait pas le contrer ce destin si violent qui semblait l'empêcher de continuer à vivre. Elle ne pouvait que survivre dans ce monde sans Shikamaru. Ils étaient allés trop loin, et ne pouvaient pas défaire leurs actions et encore moins leurs sentiments, et tout cela rendait Temari affreusement terrifiée.

En pleurs, elle n'entendit pas la porte coulisser pour s'ouvrir, mais elle releva la tête quand la personne entrant dans la pièce la héla :

« Temari ! Tu ne dois pas te lever ! »

Sakura, dans son habit d'hôpital, vint en courant l'aider à se relever, et elle fut vite secondée par Satoru qui arriva dans la pièce en courant lui aussi. Il dit le nom de Temari avant de se baisser et de la prendre dans ses bras, avant de la reposer dans son lit. Inquiet, il lui dit avec empressement :

« Tu as fais une vilaine chute. Certainement à cause de la chaleur. Il faut rester au lit. Tu ne peux pas te lever.

\- C'est ridicule, je vais très bien.

\- Non, intervint Sakura, Nous devons te garder en observation un peu plus longtemps. Ca ne durera pas plus que quelques heures, mais je préfère être sure et certainement que tout va bien.

\- Ce n'était qu'une chute, je suis la soeur du Kazekage je peux m'en sortir avec un petit mal de crâne, lâcha Temari les dents serrés par l'humiliation.

\- Ton corps tout entier est affaibli Temari, dit Sakura avec inquiétude, Je préférerais que tu restes ici.

\- Et la réunion des Kages ? Je l'ai ratée ? Il faut que j'y aille !

\- Temari, princesse, insista Satoru en attrapant sa main la forçant à ne pas bouger pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse mal à nouveau, Tu dois rester au lit d'accord ? Tu n'as pas à être la réunion, tu n'es pas conseillère. Gaara comprendra. Et la réunion est demain. Tu t'inquiètes pour rien.

\- Mais …

\- C'est bon j'ai dis Temari ! Tu te rends compte que tu m'inquiètes là. Tu dois te ménager. Je vais demander aux médecins quand tu pourras sortir et on rentrera à l'hôtel tranquillement. Je suis crevé, et tu as besoin de repos.

\- Satoru, intervint à nouveau Sakura, Puis-je avoir un moment avec ma patiente ?

\- Quoi ? Bien sur c'est toi le doc ! Je vais aller me chercher un truc à boire, et parler avec Gaara et Kankuro. Ils doivent être pas loin. Eux aussi tu les as inquiétés. Tu ne bouges pas d'ici ok ? »

Il se pencha, et avec un sourire, l'embrassa doucement, avant de quitter la pièce en sifflotant, sous les yeux des deux femmes qui étaient dans la pièce.

Quand il eut fermé la porte, Sakura s'approcha de Temari pour lui remettre les draps en place, et lui apporta un verre d'eau, que la jeune fille accepta avec plaisir. Puis, la jeune kunoichi de Konoha, fière disciple de Konoha, s'installa à ses cotés en la regardant partagée entre douceur et inquiétude. Temari sentait sur elle le regard de Sakura mais n'osa pas lever les yeux vers elle. Elle savait très bien ce qu'elle pensait mais n'osait pas poser la question. Elle ne voulait pas lancer cette conversation. Elle se contenta donc de regarder ses mains sur les draps, sans prononcer un mot. Ce fut donc Sakura qui entama la conversation en regardant si la tête de Temari comme pour vérifier la bosse qu'elle avait à la tête.

« Tu devrais écouter ton copain, et te reposer Temari. Tu n'as pas l'air du tout en forme.

\- Je vais bien. Ca va aller Sakura…

\- Tu as de nombreuses blessures à cause de tes missions. Je sais qu'elles sont compliquées mais ton corps est plein de cicatrices. Ce n'est pas bon. Je ne peux pas te laisser continuer, en tant qu'amie et en tant que médecin. Tu vas t'épuiser à force. Ce que tu as fais aujourd'hui est un mélange entre une crise de panique, et de l'épuisement. Tu devrais dire à Gaara que tu dois prendre quelques jours de repos. Tu en as besoin.

\- Sakura…

\- Ecoute moi, je sais que c'est compliqué en ce moment pour toi… Je le vois bien. Mais tu t'épuises à la fois physiquement et psychologiquement. Crois moi ce n'est pas bon du tout.

\- D'accord…

\- Tu veux en parler ? Tu sais, si je peux faire quoi que ce soit à propos… Je veux dire…

\- Arrêtons cette discussion maintenant.

\- Temari, tu peux me faire confiance.

\- Ca va aller je t'ai dis. Je vais aller bien.

\- Il a couru à ton secours tu sais.

\- De qui tu parles ? Satoru ? Ca serait bien son genre tiens…

\- Je parlais de Shikamaru. Mais Satoru aussi. Ils ont eu un combat de coq pour savoir qui te porterait jusqu'à l'hôpital avant que je ne m'impose. Et finalement, tes frères l'ont fait. Tu aurais du voir ces quatre hommes se battant pour savoir qui te sauverait d'une chute.

\- Des fiers ninjas…

\- Ecoute, je sais que ce n'est pas à moi d'en parler. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre vous avec Shikamaru mais personne n'est dupe. On est là pour vous au cas ou. Je voulais juste que tu le saches.

\- Merci… C'est un peu compliqué entre nous… Tout est si compliqué…

\- Je comprends. Les histoires de coeur sont compliquées.

\- Oh, nous ne sommes pas ensemble… Enfin je veux dire… Histoire de coeur c'est un peu fort.

\- Oui je sais, sourit Sakura.

\- Dis, l'interrompit Temari alors que la jeune fille se redressait pour partir, Tu…Comment tu fais toi ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Avec Sasuke loin du village.

\- Oh… On s'arrange comme on peut tu sais. Je ne pense pas que des situations comme celle là peuvent ternir une relation, si les deux personnes s'aiment vraiment.

\- Tu as bien raison. »

Le regard de Temari se perdit vers la fenêtre qui montrait le doux village de Konoha dans lequel elle se trouvait étonnement à l'aise et chez elle, et elle se ferma dans un mutisme profond en pensant à ce que Sakura venait de dire. Il était vrai que sa situation semblait si compliquée entre le mariage de Shikamaru, et ses fiançailles avec Satoru, et pourtant, comme un rayon de soleil au loin, happé par le crépuscule, l'espoir de marcher à nouveau aux cotés du jeune Nara continuait de briller dans le coeur de Temari. Elle ne savait pas la solution miracle à leurs problèmes, et ne la chercherait pas de peur de blesser Satoru, mais elle ne pouvait pas imaginer ce monde, où l'homme venait la réconforter après une chute ne serait pas Satoru du village du sable mais un certain jeune homme au regard ennuyé, à l'odeur si particulière de cigarette froide mêlée à la forêt dans laquelle il passait le plus clair de son temps. Quand Sakura lui avait brièvement dis que c'était lui qui avait couru pour l'aider, elle n'avait rien laissé paraitre, mais son coeur avait raté un battement, comme surprise de la scène qu'elle imaginait. Elle ne comprenait de moins en moins ses propres sentiments conflictuels qui d'un coté se réjouissaient de chaque instant même volé auprès de Shikamaru, malgré les disputes qui semblaient la tuer à petit feu, mais d'un autre coté, des sentiments de trahison et de culpabilité qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle s'autorisait un regard, un sourire, un espoir. Elle était l'actrice de leur propre malheur, et de celui de ceux qui les entouraient et elle se détestait pour cela.

Pendant qu'elle semblait prise dans les dilemmes cornéliens qui régissaient sa vie, Sakura alla vers la porte et fit signe à quelqu'un d'entrer, puis sortit après avoir dis à une Temari toujours aussi muette qu'elle allait voir les médecins.

« Temari ! Oh Temari regarde toi. Ma pauvre Temari….

\- Yoshino, tout le monde t'entend arrête de hurler.

\- Je hurle si je veux Shikaku ! Regarde notre pauvre Temari ! Elle a du se faire mal !

\- Tes cris l'achèvent…

\- Je vais te tuer vieux Nara !

\- Galère… »

Sans même regarder vers la direction des deux voix, cette fausse dispute réussit à mettre un grand sourire sur le visage de Temari. Elle oublia ces sentiments conflictuels qu'elle essayait en vain de démêler, et fixa le regard vers l'entrée de la porte. Elle y vit d'abord Yoshino, qui accéléra le pas pour se rendre au chevet de Temari, et derrière elle se trouvait Shikaku, sa canne dans une main, et dans l'autre, des fleurs qui manquaient de tomber. Sans qu'elle ne puisse refuser, Yoshino arriva comme une tornade, et prit Temari dans ses bras dans une grande étreinte en murmurant :

« Tu nous as fais peur ma petite Temari.

\- Je suis simplement tombée Yoshino. Ce n'est rien je t'assure.

\- Sakura nous as dit que ca aurait pu être grave…

\- Elle s'inquiète pour rien. »

Sans un mot, Yoshino accentua son étreinte en chuchotant que Temari devait se ménager, et qu'elle s'était inquiétée même si elle savait qu'elle parlait à la grande Temari de Suna, qu'une simple chute ne pouvait blesser. Dans les bras de Yoshino, sentant les mains de la matriarche des Nara sur ses cheveux, elle se sentit comme une petite enfant. Elle avait l'impression de n'être qu'une gamine qui venait de tomber dans les cours de l'école, et dont la mère, avec inquiétude et tendresse tentait de cajoler. Fermant les yeux, elle se laissa aller au contact de la douce Yoshino, acceptant l'étreinte maternelle. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup connu sa propre mère, qui était partie trop tôt, et ayant grandie dans un foyer avec trois hommes, elle n'était pas familière de cette douceur. A l'extérieur, dans sa vie, elle n'aimait pas qu'on la rabaisse au rang de gamine qui pouvait être blessée. Elle aimait se penser comme la féroce kunoichi qu'elle était, et montrer un visage froid lorsqu'elle était faible. Mais dans cette chambre d'hôpital austère, dans les bras de Yoshino, elle se sentit en paix, comme protégée, comme si rien ne pouvait arriver de mauvais.

Yoshino desserra peu à peu leur étreinte avec un sourire, puis s'écarta pour que Shikaku pose les fleurs sur la table de chevet de Temari, et avec une manière un peu abrupte serre l'épaule de la jeune fille.

« Excuse nous de venir Temari, dit il en s'asseyant sur une des chaises à coté, Mais Shikamaru nous as prévenu et nous…

\- C'est très gentil, répondit Temari, Merci Yoshino, merci Shikaku.

\- Ne nous remercie pas ma belle, c'est tout à fait normal. Ce sont des fleurs de chez Ino.

\- Elles sont magnifiques, merci. »

Temari lança un dernier sourire aux deux parents de Shikamaru, avant de s'apercevoir qu'ils n'étaient pas rentrés seuls dans la chambre. Un peu en retrait, se trouvait la jeune fille timide qu'elle avait bousculée lors de son arrivée à Konoha, quelques jours auparavant. Sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle faisait ici, elle adressa un regard interrogateur à Yoshino qui lui répondit :

« Ah oui, Hisae approche ma fille, dit la femme avec un sourire, Je te présente Temari. C'est une amie de la famille.

\- Oui nous nous sommes déjà rencontrées, indiqua Hisae gentiment, Heureuse de savoir que tu vas mieux.

\- Merci, répondit Temari, les dents serrés, Effectivement, on s'est déjà rencontrées mais en vitesse.

\- Et Temari, je te présente la femme de Shikamaru, dit Shikaku, Hisae… Nara. »

D'entendre le nom de Shikamaru accolé au prénom d'une autre femme qu'elle même pétrifia Temari. Elle fit un petit sourire à Hisae, et entama une discussion cordiale avec elle, mais ses pensées furent prisonnières d'une tout autre sensation. Elle rencontrait donc officiellement, pour la seconde fois, celle qui partageait la vie de Shikamaru, celle avec qui il était marié, et aux cotés de qui il dormait chaque nuit. Elle était celle qui faisait à présent partie des Nara, qui occupait la place que Temari avait à l'époque, qui avait la douce occupation de rendre Shikamaru heureux. Elle était celle qu'il pouvait embrasser en public, à qui il pouvait dire je t'aime sans que ces mots lui brulent les lèvres, qu'il pouvait présenter comme la femme dans sa vie. Cette frêle, timide, jeune fille était celle qui au final avait épousé Shikamaru en premier. Ce n'était pas Temari. Elle n'avait pas été celle à qui il avait promis un amour éternel, et une promesse devant leurs amis et leurs familles. En la voyant entourée des Nara, un sourire sympathique sur le visage demandant si Temari se sentait mieux, elle sentit une vague de jalousie l'envahir. Elle ne pouvait le nier. Elle détestait la simple idée que cette jeune fille puisse être l'épouse de Shikamaru. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les imaginer tout les deux, et ca la rendait furieuse. Peut être était elle énervée et jalouse du fait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment elle pouvait détester une jeune fille si frêle, si avenante, si timide. Elle aurait préféré que la femme qui lui avait volé Shikamaru, des années auparavant, ne soit pas Hisae. Il était si difficile pour Temari d'éprouvée la moindre once de colère face à cette jeune femme qui lui semblait si gentille. Elle aurait eu envie de lui dire d'aller au diable, de quitter cette chambre, que ce n'était pas l'endroit pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas voir, ni parler avec la femme de Shikamaru. Elle ne voulait rien avoir avec elle. Elle se sentait tiraillée au fond d'elle parceque sa colère et sa jalousie lui hurlait de la menacer, de l'insulter, de lui crier toute sa rancoeur. Comment pouvait elle venir ici, tout en sachant qu'elle était la raison pour laquelle Temari avait tout perdu dans ce monde. Elle avait perdu sa deuxième maison, sa confiance, ceux qu'elle considérait comme sa famille. Elle avait perdu Shikamaru. A cause de cette jeune fille au doux sourire, qui riait doucement avec Yoshino et Shikaku devant les yeux de Temari. Le destin se riait encore d'eux en rendant Hisae si avenante. Elle ne pouvait pas être en colère contre une fille qui n'avait pas une once de méchanceté en elle. Elle devait ravaler cette jalousie colérique qui montait en elle, et agir avec sa raison. Pourquoi tout s'acharnait de cette manière sur elle ? Elle aurait eu envie de revenir en arrière, de pouvoir replonger dans ses souvenirs, de revivre ses moments avec Shikamaru. Elle ne voulait plus affronter tout les obstacles qui semblaient se dresser entre eux. Elle ne savait plus quoi choisir entre abandonner tout espoir, et se battre avec ardeur. Quoi qu'elle fasse, elle sentait que ses blessures s'ouvraient de plus en plus, l'affaiblissaient peu à peu. Quel monde cruel. Elle était clouée au lit, à cause d'une dispute avec son ex compagnon, devenu entre deux danses son amant, et celle qui lui apportait des fleurs, et de la gentillesse était la femme de celui ci. Avec dégout, elle s'aperçut qu'en plus de jalouser Hisae, elle avait rompu son mariage avec Shikamaru. Elle avait réussi à la blesser même si elle ne le savait pas encore, et elle détestait la part d'elle même, cette infime part enfoui sous la honte d'avoir participé à la tromperie de Shikamaru, qui se réjouissait de ce malheur. Elle se détestait de penser qu'elle avait pu rendre la douleur à cette pauvre fille, sans la connaitre, juste parcequ'elle avait à la main l'anneau que Temari avait toujours souhaité briller à son doigt.

« Temari, je t'ai pris de l'eau, je ne savais pas ce que tu voulais, lança Satoru en rentrant dans la pièce, Oh, bonjour ! »

La voix de son fiancé la fit revenir à la réalité, et comprendre qu'elle avait discuté avec Hisae par automatisme, laissant ses pensées errer dans la prison de sa jalousie. Satoru, tout sourire à nouveau, du café dans une main, et de l'eau dans l'autre, vint les rejoindre. Il donna le verre à Temari tout en se présentant à la petite famille Nara :

« Moi c'est Satoru, enchanté. Et vous êtes des amis de Temari ? Elle ne me présente jamais à ses amis. J'aimerais bien les connaitre moi. Elle a l'air attachée à cet village….

\- Satoru… intervint Temari embarrassée du comportement intrusif de son compagnon.

\- J'essaie de connaitre un peu ta vie d'avant c'est tout Temari, répondit Satoru, Ne m'en veux pas pour ca !

\- Enchantée jeune homme, je m'appelle Yoshino Nara, et voici mon mari Shikaku, et notre belle fille Hisae.

\- Oh Nara ! Comme le petit génie là, ton ami Shikamaru ! Tu aurais du le voir tout paniqué tout à l'heure. Il courait partout pour appeler les médecins. C'est bien que vous veniez voir Temari. J'espere qu'elle ne vous a pas inquiété pour rien. Les médecins m'ont dit que ce n'était pas grave, et qu'elle pourrait sortir demain matin.

\- C'est normal de venir, dit Yoshino gentiment, Mais nous allions partir.

\- Oui c'est très gentil d'être venu, répondit Satoru, Des amis comme ça c'est important ! Et moi qui pensait que les gens de Konoha n'étaient pas très avenants !

\- Nous ne sommes pas ses amis, indiqua Shikaku en se relevant en bombant le torse comme prêt à se battre, Temari est notre fille. Il est normal qu'on vienne la voir à l'hôpital.

\- Oh je sais qui vous êtes ! Shikaku Nara, l'ancien chef de jonins et conseiller de Konoha. Ca a du être terrible de prendre votre retraite après la guerre…

\- Mon fils s'en sort très bien, grogna Shikaku prêt à bondir.

\- Oui je sais … Je sais… »

La tension dans la chambre d'hôpital était palpable, et Temari avait l'impression d'assister à une scène de combat entre l'ancien conseiller de Konoha, et l'actuel de Suna, un duel silencieux, viril, et puissant. Shikaku ne tremblait pas, reposant sa jambe à terre, sans utiliser sa canne, fixant le grand Satoru dans les yeux, malgré l'écart d'âge qui les séparait. Soudain, Yoshino tapa l'épaule de son mari, attirant son attention, et lui dit :

« On a pas le temps pour tes bêtises ! On rentre à la maison.

\- Yoshino ce n'est pas le moment.

\- Laisse tomber Shika ! lança sa femme faisant sourire Temari en l'appelant ainsi, On rentre. Temari doit se reposer.

\- D'accord… D'accord… Bonne soirée Temari.

\- Au revoir ma fille, dit Yoshino après un dernier câlin.

\- Heureuse d'avoir discuté avec toi. Rétablis toi bien, finit Hisae.

\- Je vais y aller aussi. Gaara m'attend. Tes frères viendront te voir demain matin. On a du boulot. A demain princesse, lança Satoru en embrassant Temari. »

Le petit groupe quitta la pièce sans s'adresser la parole, sous le regard de Temari, et la jeune fille souffla enfin. Elle n'avait rien dis à Sakura, mais elle se sentait assez faible, et après avoir bu le verre d'eau que Satoru lui avait apporté, elle s'allongea à nouveau, fixant les fleurs que les Nara lui avaient apportées avec un sourire. Cette journée avait été particulièrement éprouvante pour la jeune fille, autant psychologiquement, que physiquement, et elle rêvait de pouvoir enfin se reposer. Fermant les yeux, elle pensa que peut être pour une fois, elle allait pouvoir sombrer dans les bras de Morphée sans être tiraillée par les sentiments, les incompréhensions, la peur, la colère et la jalousie. Elle voulait simplement pouvoir rêver, et se reposer. Sombrant peu à peu dans une phase de sommeil léger, presqu'aux portes du royaume de Morphée, elle entendit vaguement la porte de l'hôpital coulisser, et distingua des bruits de pas. Trop fatiguée pour ouvrir les yeux, épuisée par les événements de la journée, elle se laissa sombrer sans avoir la force d'affronter une énième personne dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Elle sentit son odeur si particulière avant même qu'elle se sente ses lèvres sur son front. Il déposa un baiser chaste sur son front, avec tendresse, et elle sentit ses doigts sur son visage, l'effleurer comme par peur de la blesser à nouveau. Elle sentit son souffle sur son visage, avant d'entendre qu'il tirait une chaise pour s'assoir à ses cotés. Avec douceur, il prit sa main dans les siennes et les porta à ses lèvres. Elle ne bougea pas, ne peut même plus entendre sa respiration, vivant au rythme de ses battements de coeur, et des mouvements du jeune homme.

« Je suis désolée Tem. Je suis vraiment qu'un con. Je me suis énervé et voilà que tu es à l'hôpital à cause de ma pression. Je… Je ne voulais pas… J'ai eu si peur quand ta tête a heurté le sol… Je sais que tu es forte… Mais j'ai eu peur. Vraiment peur. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais en ce moment … Mais j'avais besoin d'être avec toi… J'ai attendu que tout le monde parte pour venir… Ils m'ont dis que tu te reposais, mais je m'en fiche… Je ne voulais pas te déranger de toute façon. Je vais juste passer du temps ici… Sakura m'a dit que je pouvais, juste rester. Je suis désolé Tem, tellement désolé… »

Il posa sa tête sur ses mains en répétant qu'il n'était qu'un idiot, qu'il était désolé, et ils restèrent ainsi, leurs deux respirations se calmant peu à peu, le sommeil emportant Temari, soudain, en paix et protégée par les paroles de Shikamaru.

* * *

 **Merci encore d'avoir lu et à la semaine prochaine :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour :) Je m'excuse une nouvelle fois de plus** **pouvoir publié aussi régulièrement. Nous arrivons vers la fin de la fiction, il ne reste que quatre chapitres qui vont être beaucoup plus longs, et intenses. Je suis toujours aussi heureuse de voir que des gens lisent. Pour HeyNin qui se demandait ne t'inquiète pas, il est prévu dans le prochain chapitre d'en apprendre plus sur Satoru :) Pareil pour Gaara :) Je n'oublie rien ^^ Je vous laisse à ce chapitre un peu plus long que les précédents mais qui va débloquer plusieurs questionnements de la part de ce cher Shikamaru.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Shikamaru bailla une énième fois, sans se cacher, maugréant contre le manque de sommeil qui l'assenant. Il aurait tout donné pour avoir la possibilité de juste s'endormir quelques secondes, fermer les yeux pendant dix petites minutes, pour ensuite avoir l'impression de ne pas avoir enchainer deux jours sans avoir dormi. La nuit dernière, il était resté la plupart du temps à l'hôpital au chevet de Temari, inquiet de son état. Sakura lui avait dit qu'il pouvait resté autant de temps qu'il voulait ; de toute manière elle ne pouvait pas l'empêcher. Mais elle l'avait aussi rassuré en lui précisant que ce n'était qu'une chute, et qu'il pouvait rentrer chez lui tranquillement sans se préoccuper de Temari. Mais il n'avait rien voulu entendre. Il avait cette impression qu'il était la cause de cette chute, et cela le rendait fou. Quand il avait vu Temari s'éloigner de lui la veille, il avait su immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne savait pas comment, mais son instinct l'avait poussé à la suivre, et lorsqu'elle était tombée, comme si son marionnettiste avait coupé les fils avec lesquels elle tenait debout, ses entrailles avaient hurlés, le forçant à accélérer le pas. La folie teintant ses yeux sombres, il avait poussé les invités, et s'était précipité vers la vision douloureuse de Temari sur le sol. Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle soit blessée, qu'elle puisse souffrir, qu'elle ressente la douleur. Il l'avait pris dans les bras, comme pour la protéger de tout cela, ou simplement pour qu'elle soit contre lui, le rassurant que ce n'était rien, qu'elle serait là pour toujours. Son copain, le grand gaillard Satoru, avait accouru lui aussi, mais Shikamaru, dans sa panique n'y avait pas prêté attention. Il avait appelé Sakura, et demandé de l'aide au plus vite, tout son être glacé par la peur qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose à Temari. Il n'avait entendu que des bourdonnements à ses oreilles lorsque Sakura s'était précipité pour aider la jeune fille, mais n'en n'avait pas compris le sens. Il refusait de la quitter, alors qu'ils venaient de se disputer, et qu'il était certain que cette dispute était la cause de sa chute. Il lui avait mal en paroles, et en actes, et il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à laisser quelqu'un d'autre l'approcher. Elle devait savoir qu'il était désolé, qu'il ne voulait pas que cela arrive, qu'il retirait tout ce qu'il avait pu dire, qu'il n'était pas fier de la jalousie excessive dont il avait fait preuve. Il avait entendu quelques voix familières lui dire de laisser Temari aux mains de Sakura, mais avec colère, il leur avait répondu qu'il n'en ferait rien, sans savoir à qui il parlait. Il avait senti sur son épaule une pression, et en se retournant, ses yeux furieux avaient rencontré ceux de l'homme qui partageait la vie de Temari. Il ne l'avait pas vu à cet instant comme un copain inquiet, qui voulait s'enquérir de l'état de celle qu'il aimait, mais comme celui qui lui avait volé la femme qu'il désirait. Avec hargne, il avait repoussé Satoru, et les deux hommes s'étaient bousculés, menacés, pour savoir qui des deux allaient pouvoir secourir la demoiselle de leurs pensées. Las de leurs attitudes puériles, les invités les avaient séparés avant de remettre Temari à Sakura, qui avait pris la décision de l'amener à l'hôpital, plus proche d'eux qu'aucune infirmerie ou clinique. Elle savait qu'elle aurait pu la soigner sur place très vite, comme lorsqu'elle était sur le champ de bataille, mais l'agitation de Shikamaru et Satoru devenait de plus en plus contraignante, l'empêchant de pleinement se concentrer. Voyant Temari emportée par Sakura, et d'autres jonins venus l'aider, Shikamaru était resté sans bouger, comme paralysé par cette peur viscérale qui sommeillait au fond de lui. La peur de la perdre. Il avait vu Satoru partir avec Sakura et Temari, mais n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre se contentant de se perdre dans sa panique la plus profonde. Il avait entendu la voix d'Ino et Choji lui indiqué qu'il pouvait la suivre pour savoir si c'était grave, mais il lui avait fallu plusieurs minutes avant de comprendre qu'il devait se relever. Sans vraiment réfléchir, sans même demander la permission de s'éclipser à Kakashi, il était parti, toujours piégé dans une transe d'effroi. Il était allé voir ses parents en priorité, comme demandant silencieusement leur soutien, tel un enfant qui se rendait compte qu'il n'avait rien fais de bien depuis le début, prétextant qu'il devait leur informer qu'il ne pouvait pas passer la journée avec eux, et sa femme. En réalité, il avait juste besoin d'eux à ce moment là, qu'ils le poussent à aller à l'hôpital pour voir si Temari allait bien. Ils avaient attendus qu'elle se réveille dans ce long vouloir austère, ne s'adressant pas la parole. Shikamaru nerveux avait fait les cent pas tandis que sa femme tentait gentiment de lui dire que tout allait bien se passer. Puis, lorsque Sakura avait annoncé que tout allait bien, il s'était senti étrangement soulagé, manquant de défaillir en entendant la nouvelle. Sakura avait rigolé en voyant son visage pale, et en lui disant que son cerveau de génie aurait pu prédire qu'une chute n'entrainerait pas plus de conséquences sur l'état de Temari, mais il lui semblait qu'il était incapable de penser à autre chose que le fait qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle était réveillée, et qu'il allait pouvoir la voir. Il avait attendu patiemment que tous rentre dans la salle, pour voir Temari, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir après leur dispute qui avait provoqué son état. Il avait donc dis à sa femme qu'il souhaitait rester plus longtemps à l'hôpital pour s'assurer que Temari aille bien, et qu'il rentrerait chez eux dans la nuit, quand son esprit serait plus tranquille. Etonnement, elle n'avait rien répondu, lui souriant simplement, une main sur sa joue, avant de partir en compagnie de Yoshino et Shikaku. Son ventre tordu par tout ce qu'il vivait en ce moment, il avait passé le pas de la porte, et voyant Temari dans un lit d'hôpital, il avait eu le gout amer de la colère dans la bouge. C'était de sa faute si elle était dans ce lit, dans cette chambre blanche et austère, loin de ses frères, de ses amis, et de celui avec qui elle partageait sa vie. Il avait réussi à la blesser pour de bon dans sa stupidité. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Konoha, il avait ressenti ce besoin d'être proche d'elle. Il avait cette envie de lui parler, tout le temps, à chaque instant, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de la blesser en faisant cela. Il détestait cette part de lui même qui prenait plaisir à les faire souffrir, comme pour se rappeler qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble. Comme si la souffrance définissait sa vie à présent. Il n'arrivait pas à calmer la colère profonde qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. Quand il était avec Temari, il se sentait en paix, mais des fois, il était pris de violents accès de rage contre cette vie qui les avait séparés. Il voulait hurler sa douleur de l'avoir perdu deux auparavant, et tenter de se rebeller contre ce destin qui les attirait l'un à l'autre dans leur perte. Ce sentiment de haine lui brulait les entrailles, le poussant à réagir comme un con à chacune de leurs disputes. Avant, lorsque l'amour les liait encore, leurs disputes étaient journalières mais teintées d'une affection particulière, comme s'il savait que c'était futile, et que chacun de leurs mots ne pourraient pas enlever ce qu'ils avaient. Mais à présent, il n'était sur de rien. Quand sa bouche prononçait les syllabes qui blessaient la jeune fille, il semblait qu'elle lui échappait peu à peu, et il n'arrivait pas à empêcher cela. Il s'apercevait à présent qu'elle avait été physiquement blessé, qu'il était allé trop loin, laissant sa colère contre ce monde le guider, au lieu de se laisser prendre au piège dans ses sentiments enfouis pour Temari. Il devait la protéger à tout prix. Il ne pouvait plus la blesser. Ce n'était plus possible. La savoir triste et malheureuse le rendait fou. Depuis des années, il n'avait qu'elle dans l'esprit, et son bonheur était devenu une quête qu'il voulait remplir, peu importe les obstacles. Il ne voulait plus lever la voix sur elle. Il ne pouvait plus voir ses yeux l'implorer de se calmer. Il n'était plus capable d'entendre les sanglots se mêler à sa voix. Elle méritait mieux qu'un homme qui ne savait pas contrôler ses démons. Il devait devenir un homme meilleur. Il en était certain, sans même être sur que leur relation ne soit plus qu'un flirt innocent.

Le manque de sommeil se fit à nouveau sentir, et lui arracha un nouveau bâillement, qu'il cacha d'une main lasse mais qui ne manqua pas de lui attirer les regards des autres dignitaires. Il se trouvait dans la salle du conseil des Kage, en pleine réunion. Debout aux cotés de la chaise du Hokage, des feuilles dans la main, il se contentait de faire acte de présence aujourd'hui. Tel un robot, il répondait aux questions posés par les Kage, et fournissait les dossiers importants à Kakashi avec des gestes automatiques. Il n'était pas en forme certes, mais son esprit était ailleurs. Dans la salle, se trouvaient tout les Kage, assis en cercle, avec leurs conseillers à leurs cotés. Mais Shikamaru ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer la délégation de Suna : Gaara assis, prenant le temps d'analyser les faits présentés par ses confrères, son frère Kankuro près de lui, lui chuchotant des informations, et à sa gauche le grand Satoru, un sourire illuminant son visage, les bras croisés, dans une tenue formelle de conseiller. Le voir à la place de Temari rendait Shikamaru fou de rage sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il se souvenait du temps où ces réunions avaient été le symbole de sa réunion avec Temari. Quand il se réveillant en sachant qu'il devait se rendre au conseil des Kage, il était étonnement heureux et motivé. Agité, il ne tenait pas en place, jusqu'au moment où la délégation de Suna, entrait dans le bâtiment. Comme un gamin, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder le jeune fille blonde aux cotés de Gaara et Kankuro, qui profitait des moments pendant lesquels personne ne la regardait pour plonger ses yeux dans celui de son compagnon. Ces petits instants de discrétion étaient précieux pour le couple, qui ne pouvait pas se permettre de se perdre en affection devant les Kage, mais qui ne pouvait pas non plus rester de marbre lorsque l'objet de leur amour était dans la même pièce. C'était comme si leurs deux âmes résonnaient à l'unisson les empêchant de rester sérieux, soutirant quelques sourires venant des Kage qui étaient les témoins de leur petit jeu de sourire et de regard. Mais à présent, Shikamaru fixait Satoru, les poings serrés par la colère, souhaitant qu'il disparaisse et qu'à sa place, se tienne la femme pour qui son coeur semblait battre de plus en plus fort.

Le réunion se finit quelques heures plus tard, après que tout les Kage aient eu l'opportunité de discuter des multiples problèmes des différents villages, et Shikamaru fut soulagé lorsque Kakashi se leva, pour partir de la salle du conseil. Néanmoins, avant qu'il ne parte, Kakashi s'approcha de son conseiller et lui murmura :

« Calme toi Shikamaru. Fais attention à tes réactions. »

Sans que son conseiller puisse ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire que tout allait bien, ne comprenant pas que son Hokage avait bien aperçu ses jointures blanchies par le stress, et la colère, Kakashi lui sourit avant d'aller vers les autres Kage, et leur indiquer qu'ils étaient attendus autre part, dans le village pour les Célébrations. Prenant son courage à deux mains, l'insouciance le poussant, il alla vers la délégation de Suna.

« Hey Gaara…, commença-t-il sans regarder Satoru à ses cotés.

\- Dégage Shikamaru. Je t'ai déjà dis que tu allais mourir, répondit violemment Kankuro.

\- Ca va Kankuro ! Arrête de me parler comme un débile ! »

L'ainé des enfants de Suna vit rouge, et s'avança vers Shikamaru, rougi par la colère. Le jeune Nara ne bougea pas d'un pouce, même si intérieurement, il sentait la sueur froide couler le long de son dos. Il n'oubliait pas qu'il venait de provoquer l'un des terribles enfants du village du sable, et redressait le torse pour montrer qu'il n'avait pas peur du jeune homme.

« Tu vas te casser Nara, cracha Kankuro, Je t'avais dis de pas approcher ma soeur, et bien sur, toi tu lui parles. Résultat, je la retrouve à l'hôpital. Tu crois que je t'ai pas vu danser avec elle hier ? Si Satoru a accepté ça, moi je trouve ça limite mon gars.

\- On est amis arrête de te faire des films.

\- Laisse la tranquille.

Putain mais laisse moi Kankuro ! Je veux juste savoir comment elle va ! »

Shikamaru lança un regard vers Gaara qui le fixait sans intervenir dans la dispute entre l'ex compagnon de Temari, et leur frère ainé. Le Kazekage ne bougea pas et fit signe à Kankuro de laisser Shikamaru tranquille, et de le suivre. Mais avant de partir, il murmura au jeune Nara :

« C'est Satoru l'homme de Temari. Tu lui poses la question. »

Avant que Shikamaru puisse répondre, les deux frères les laissèrent seuls et partir en direction de la sortie, en discutant comme si rien ne s'était passé quelques secondes auparavant. Shikamaru serra les poings, et voulut les suivre pour qu'il puisse avoir des réponses claires sur leur comportement vis à vis du jeune homme, mais dès qu'il fit un pas en avant, la large main de Satoru se posa sur son torse, comme un avertissement.

« Je resterais là, si j'étais toi.

\- Tu me menaces ?

\- Je te dis juste qu'il ne vaut mieux pas énerver les frères de la fille que tu as blessé… hier.

\- Je suis un adulte, grinça Shikamaru, Je peux prendre mes propres décisions.

\- Ecoute l'ami, elle va bien. Elle se repose à l'hôtel tranquillement.

\- Je peux avoir l'adresse de l'hôtel ? Je voudrais la voir juste m'assurer…

\- On s'est pas bien fait comprendre je crois, murmura Satoru en s'approchant de Shikamaru, Laisse la tranquille. Elle n'a pas besoin que tu la stresses encore plus. Si elle veut te voir, elle viendra… Mais n'espère pas trop. »

En entendant ses mots, Shikamaru vit rouge, et la colère monta en lui. Comment cet homme pouvait il lui parler ainsi ? Il était le conseiller du Hokage, l'un des stratèges les plus respectés de son temps, le meilleur ami de celui qui allait devenir un grand Hokage, et surtout il était celui qui avait eu le coeur de Temari en premier. Peu importe si Satoru était le compagnon actuel de Temari, Shikamaru était celui dont elle était tombée amoureuse il y a des années. Il était fou de rage, et de jalousie, à l'idée que cet homme prenait sa place et le traitait comme un enfant. Il savait très bien qu'il avait blessé Temari, et ne voulait pas que ce soit cet homme là qui lui rappelle ce fait. Il devait voir Temari, et ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde s'acharnait contre lui. Il n'avait qu'une envie. C'était de la voir. Enervée par les paroles de Satoru, il bomba le torse, blessé dans sa fierté, et se rapprocha de Satoru pour le fixer d'encore plus près. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cet homme le faisait sortir de ces gonds. Dès qu'il le voyait, avec ou sans Temari, son sourire niais sur le visage, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'imaginer en train de lui refaire le portrait. Malgré son caractère plutôt diplomatique, il avait cette envie qui grouillait en lui, ce feu de haine quand ses yeux se posaient sur le grand gaillard. La colère le rendait fou, et il avait envie de se laisser porter par celle-ci, et de se bagarrer comme un adolescent avec Satoru. Ce dernier semblait avoir compris la provocation de Shikamaru, et ne bougea pas d'un pouce, fixant le chef des Nara, son sourire s'agrandissant comme s'il sentait l'odeur du challenge arrivé à ses narines.

« Oh Satoru ! lança Kankuro quelques mètres plus loin, Tu viens ? On va aux Célébrations avec Gaara !

\- J'arrive les gars !, répondit d'une voix forte Satoru avant de murmurer, Fais attention à toi petit homme. Et arrête de trainer autour de ma fiancée.

\- Je vais te…, commença Shikamaru en attrapant violemment le col de Satoru.

\- Oh ! Les gars ! crièrent quelques jonins en arrivant pour les séparer. »

Shikamaru se débâtit un peu mais fut vite maitrisé par les shinobis présents dans la pièce en cas de dispute entre les Kage. Essoufflé par la rage qu'il ressentait en lui, il fixa Satoru, qui éclata d'une grand rire avant de lui mettre une claque dans le dos comme s'ils étaient de simples amis, avant de partir pour rejoindre Gaara, qui n'avaient rien fait pour séparer les deux hommes. Furieux, Shikamaru repoussa les hommes qui travaillaient pour lui, et envoya valser les dossiers qui se trouvaient sur la table dans un accès de colère. Il ne pouvait pas supporter ce Satoru, avec ces grands airs, et son sourire niais. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que Temari lui trouvait, et encore moins, pourquoi elle était avec lui. Et pas Shikamaru. C'était ce Satoru qu'elle avait choisi après leur rupture, et elle était restée avec, comme si elle était tombée amoureuse de ce grand gaillard aux allures d'ours, que Shikamaru ne pouvait pas sentir. Il avait envie de hurler contre tout le monde que ce n'était pas juste, que ca ne pouvait pas se passer ainsi. Mais, quand il eut repris ses esprits il était seul dans la pièce.

Marmonnant seul, il suivit un peu le groupe, assumant ses fonctions de conseillers, mais très vite ses pas les menèrent dans le village, au coeur des ruelles étroites, le perdant peu à peu à la fois physiquement et psychologiquement. Les mains dans les poches, son cerveau pris entre les griffes des incompréhensions, il se laissa guider sans vraiment savoir où il allait. Quelques minutes après le début de son errance, il se retrouva dans une rue qu'il connaissait bien, près d'une enseigne de magasin qu'il avait vu depuis son enfance. Il soupira, en maudissant le destin qui le poussait à venir ici. Non, ce n'était pas le destin. Il ne pouvait pas tout remettre sur une destinée qui choisissait ses actions pour lui. Il s'agissait de ses propres envies, de ses propres besoins qui semblaient le pousser à venir ici. Il se rendait compte que depuis le début de ses problèmes, il avait rejeté tout ceux qui l'entouraient peu à peu pour se murer dans un silence profond. Il avait d'abord montré ce mutisme à ses parents, puis à ses plus proches amis, leur donnant l'image d'un homme heureux qui n'avait pas besoin de leurs conseils, ni même d'une oreille attentive, et encore moins d'une épaule sur laquelle se larmoyer. Il avait laissé la colère dicter ses paroles lorsque ceux ci, inquiets pour sa santé mentale, et son état émotionnel, s'étaient approcher trop près de ses sentiments. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi il les rejetait ainsi, mais les voir tenter de tout régler avec de belles paroles, et de noble sentiments lui étaient tout à fait insupportables. Cependant, il se rendait bien compte qu'il fonçait de plus en plus dans le mur. Il était seul dans une guerre qu'il ne pouvait gagner, armé que de son courage, et de son coeur blessé. Il s'était laissé emporté dans une solitude profonde, et lorsqu'il était au milieu de ses amis, il ne pouvait pas se sentir plus abandonné. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à être seul. Non, ce n'était pas tellement qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il le pouvait. Il en avait la capacité. Il pouvait très bien continuer après des années à avoir tout affronter par sa force de caractère. Mais à présent, il ressentait le besoin de ne plus être seul. Il ne savait pas pourquoi aujourd'hui, il aurait souhaité ne pas être trainé dans sa solitude, et pouvoir partager toutes ces peurs, toutes ces questions, le moindre de ses dilemmes, avec un ami, un parent, n'importe qui. Voilà peut être l'une des raisons plus qu'évidentes qui avaient poussés ses pas à le conduire devant la boutique familiale des Yamanaka.

Prenant son courage à deux mains pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il respira un grand coup, avant de passer le seuil de la boutique de fleurs. Ses parents, ceux de Choji, et ceux d'Ino étaient des amis d'enfance qui s'étaient connu comme eux sur les bancs de l'école, avant de prouver leur amitié sur le champ de bataille. Quand il était petit Shikamaru venait souvent dans cette boutique accompagné de sa mère. Il se souvenait parfaitement des essences des fleurs qui lui parvenaient aux narines lorsqu'il entrait ici, le replongeait dans le doux souvenir d'un petit garçon courant entre dans le magasin sous l'oeil attentif de Yoshino. C'était ici qu'il avait rencontré Ino pour la première fois, entre deux fleurs, aidant fièrement sa famille dans leur tache. Adolescents, il s'était dis qu'elle allait à la boutique juste pour décharger sa mère des lourdes responsabilités, et que la jeune femme ne finirait pas sa vie dans ce paradis floral. Il avait eu tort. Contre tout attente, à la fin de la guerre, Ino avait été celle qui avait voulu à tout prix reprendre le business familiale. Il se souvint qu'elle avait du un peu abandonné ses multiples missions, préférant se concentrer sur son échoppe, mais cela la rendait très heureuse. Dans un sens, Shikamaru se disait qu'elle était la plus sensée des trois. Elle avait troqué ses habits de survivante de la guerre, contre le douceur des plantes, s'abandonnant dans son métier, tout comme dans son amour avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle était bien plus raisonnable que Choji qui continuait à mener de difficiles et longues missions malgré la présence de sa bien-aimée Karui, ou que Shikamaru qui avait toujours été celui prônant la nonchalance, s'activait le plus entre son travail de conseiller du Hokage, et son rôle de meneur du clan Nara. En rigolant, il se dit que peut être quand tout cela serait fini, il pourrait se calmer, et se concentrer sur son clan, peut être prendre une petite retraite sympathique, s'occupant des cerfs de sa famille. Il avait toujours adoré ces cerfs. Il se fit la promesse muette, qu'il tenterait d'aller les voir au plus vite, ne sachant pas vraiment si cette promesse puisse être réalisée.

Dès qu'il rentra dans la boutique, il se détendit presque automatiquement. La boutique était presque vide, malgré la présence de quelques clients et badauds. Ino se trouvait avec de ses clients en train de le conseiller, tandis que Shikamaru pouvait apercevoir Sai plus loin au comptoir de la boutique s'occupant d'un jeune couple. Le chef du clan Nara attendit qu'Ino soit libre avant de s'avancer doucement vers elle. Il n'avait pas vraiment réalisé avant de l'approcher que la veille, il avait eu des propos plus que blessants à son égard. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé au cours de sa vie d'avoir autant de rancoeur, et de la déverser sur l'une des personnes qu'il aimait le plus dans ce monde. Ino avait toujours été là, comme la soeur qu'il n'avait jamais eu, une meilleur amie attentive, et patiente avec ses deux compagnons d'armes. Il avait toujours pu discuter avec elle de tout et de rien même lorsqu'il avait envie d'évoquer des sujets plus épineux. Le simple fait d'avoir la chance d'être écouté avait pu le calmer autrefois, et lui permettre de retrouver ses incroyables capacités d'analyses et de réflexions. Il se sentit extrêmement coupable de revenir ainsi, pantois, dans le magasin de sa meilleure amie, espérant secrètement qu'elle puisse l'aider et l'écouter, après les terribles paroles qu'il avait eu la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu. Il n'avait jamais levé la voix sur elle, même lors de mission quand le stress lui tiraillait le ventre. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé l'envie, ou même le besoin d'être méchant envers sa meilleure amie, et pourtant, hier, il n'avait pas pu empêcher ses paroles de sortir de sa bouche. Il espérait qu'elle puisse comprendre, qu'elle le pardonne d'être aller aussi loin. Il avait juste besoin d'elle maintenant, de lui parler, d'entendre ses conseils. Il ne savait plus vers qui se tourner et tentait de reprendre le dialogue un à un avec les personnes qu'il avait offenser peu à peu devant des mois d'angoisse, et de tristesse.

Quand elle eut finit avec ses clients, elle se retourna d'abord vers Sai, pour lui offrir un grand sourire, avant que ce dernier ne lui fasse signe d'un mouvement de tête vers un Shikamaru plus qu'embarrassé. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle ne bougea pas, paraissant choquée qu'il puisse revenir après lui avoir manque de respect la veille, certes sur le coup de la colère. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait faire pour qu'elle oublie ce qu'il avait eu le malheur de dire alors il resta immobile la fixant en retour, ses mains triturant l'intérieur de ses poches de pantalons, cherchant ce que son cerveau pouvait ordonner à dire à sa bouche. Mais, il eut beau forcer, il ne trouva pas quoi dire. Shikamaru n'était pas homme pour qui les excuses étaient chose facile. Ce n'était pas qu'il était profondément peiné de son comportement, c'était qu'il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. A chaque fois qu'il avait un comportement déplacé avec une personne, il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le pardonne, lui démontrant sa gentillesse et son envie de bien faire. Il avait aussi le don de s'excuser lorsqu'il savait que personne ne l'entendrait, comme dans la nuit avec Temari. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais, trop imbu de lui même pour prononcer des excuses, mais il ne savait pas le faire. Il avait toujours vu son père et sa mère se battre, et leurs disputes se finir discrètement sans que l'un ni l'autre ne prononce aucune excuse, alors pour lui tout ce monde de plates paroles démontrant sa peine était quelque chose d'inconnu. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir transmettre tout ce qu'il pensait par la pensée, et pas juste ce qui concernait les excuses qu'il devait à Ino. Il n'était vraiment pas aisé pour lui de parler, mais à cause de ce silence, il savait qu'il se coupait du monde. Il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce que les gens le comprennent sans parole, et pourtant, il aurait souhaité que cela fusse réalisable. Il n'aimait pas se perdre en paroles inutiles. Il n'en n'avait pas la capacité. Même avec Temari, il lui avait fallu du temps avec de lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, d'une manière détournée, sans réellement dire qu'il ne pensait qu'à elle depuis qu'ils étaient enfants. Pourtant, peu à peu, avec elle à ses cotés, il s'était trouvé friands de tendres déclarations faisant vibrer le coeur de la jeune femme. Mais les excuses n'avaient jamais été son fort. Il aurait aimé que tous aient la capacité qu'avait eu Temari à le pardonner pour ses erreurs, et le laisser se racheter discrètement, silencieusement, tout comme Shikaku tentait de s'excuser après une dispute avec Yoshino.

Pourtant à présent, il sentait que les mots, ces mots qu'il détestait tant, étaient nécessaires. Il devait trouver la force de poser des paroles sur ses sentiments et ses actions. Il avait besoin de l'avis de sa meilleure amie, et il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait aucun conseil, si il ne montrait pas à quel point il était désolé de l'avoir blessé. Il s'en voulait déjà d'avoir fait du mal à ses parents, à Temari, à Hisae, et de s'être battu avec Naruto : il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se mettre une énième personne à deux. Il n'avait pas la capacité d'affronter tout cela seul. Il respira donc brièvement avant de se lancer dans ses excuses :

« Ecoute Ino, je voulais te dire que j'étais vraiment désolé… J'ai agis comme un con hier et… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'Ino sourit en s'avançant vers lui, ce qui eut pour effet de couper court à ce qu'il tentait de dire, et de le dérouter un peu. Mais ce qui le choqua un peu plus, fut quand elle le prit dans les bras, le serra contre elle, et que dans une murmure :

« Idiot, ne t'excuse pas. Tu avais besoin de t'énerver contre quelqu'un. Je veux bien avoir ce rôle, le temps que tu la retrouves »

Epoustouflé par sa réflexion, il se laissa étreindre, savourant le fait que la femme qu'il considérait comme sa soeur n'ait aucune rancune à son égard. Il était heureux de pouvoir encore compté sur elle, Naruto et Choji, malgré l'attitude déplorable qu'il avait eu pendant les longs mois de séparation, et de mariage forcé. Il devait avoué qu'il n'avait pas eu de belles paroles à leurs égards, et regrettaient que tout ça l'ait séparé des gens qu'il connaissait depuis tout petit. Il aurait simplement voulu que les choses soient plus simple. Revenir au moment où il aurait pu rester avec Temari et trouver une solution pour annuler son futur mariage avec Hisae. Il ne sait pas où il aurait trouver assez d'argent pour combler la dette engrangé par Shikaku, mais avec eux à ses cotés, il aurait eu de nombreux soutiens. En se mettant tout le petit groupe à dos par ses colères imprévisibles, et remarques cyniques, il n'avait fait qu'accélérer le malheur dans lequel il se noyait peu à peu.

« Viens allons discuter, dit Ino comme si elle pouvait clairement voir à quoi il pensait, Sai tu viens avec nous ?

\- Ca va aller. Je vais rester au magasin, répondit il avec un sourire »

La jeune fille lui dit qu'elle serait vite de retour, et sans que Shikamaru ait vraiment le choix, le força à la suivre dans la rue. Ils allèrent quelques pas plus loin, dans le restaurant de Dango très réputé à Konoha. C'était leur maitre Asuma qui les avait amenés ici pour la première fois, leur racontant que lorsqu'il était enfant il venait très souvent dans ce même restaurant tenu par les grands parents du propriétaire. Puis, il leur indiquait qu'il avait les meilleurs souvenirs de son enfance dans cette échoppe, à manger des Dango en compagnie de ses amis, loin de toutes les responsabilités que son père voulait lui imposer. Enfin, il ne parlait plus, se contentant de leur commander des friandises, et souriant comme s'il était le témoin d'une scène hors du temps, emprunté à ses souvenirs. Il pouvait se rappeler de son maitre rien qu'à l'odeur de thé, mêlée à celle de l'anko placée sur les Dango. Dans ses souvenirs à lui, ces odeurs, cette chaleur, était accentué par l'odeur de cigarette froide d'Asuma, ainsi que ce léger parfum fleuri qui appartenait à Kurenai, qu'il essayait de masquer en rougissant, et qui pourtant embaumait ses vêtements.

Ils prirent commande, et leurs desserts, et thé à la main, allèrent trouver une place sur les grandes tables déjà bondés par les habitants de Konoha habitués au restaurant mais aussi par les touristes qui venaient pour les Célébrations. La ville était encore bruyante, se perdant dans la musique pour honorer la guerre, et tout ce spectacle de vie devant lui, arracha un sourire heureux à Shikamaru. Il ne se rendait pas encore compte que c'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'il se sentait torturé par ses sentiments certes, mais capable d'apprécier les choses de la vie, si simples, et si belles. Son village vibrait à l'unisson était un spectacle qu'il se regrettait d'avoir oublié pendant tant d'années.

« Alors ? l'interrogea Ino, avant de prendre une gorgée de thé.

\- J'ai merdé…

\- Tu veux me raconter tout ?

\- Tu sais déjà tout Ino… Je … Je suis un perdu en ce moment… Et je rends tout de plus en plus compliqué…

\- J'ai vu ça, dit elle, Temari va mieux ?

\- Je sais même pas ! Son foutu fiancé, tu savais qu'ils étaient fiancés tiens ? Et bien, il refuse de me dire si elle va bien… Ca me rend… Ca me rend …

\- Furieux ? Jaloux ? Possessivement en colère ?

\- Ouai voila, soupira Shikamaru »

Il était complètement perdu et ne savait même plus comment formuler ses pensées. D'un coté, il trouvait ridicule le fait de jalouser Satoru pour ses fiançailles avec Temari, étant lui même marié à une autre femme, et étant celui qui avait rompu avec la jeune femme. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être furieux à l'idée qu'elle ait pu le remplacer avec ce gars qu'il ne pouvait pas encadrer. Ce n'était pas comme cela que c'était sensé se passer. Il ne devait pas être là. Elle ne devait pas être avec lui. Celui qui devait lui arracher des soupirs de désirs, caresser ses lèvres soyeuses, embrasser chaque partie de son corps, s'évanouir dans son rire, cet homme là ne pouvait pas être Satoru. Il refusait que ce soit sa réalité.

« Ecoute Shikamaru, commença Ino, Temari avait tout a fait le droit de trouver un autre homme…

\- Je refuse que ce soit Satoru.

\- Il l'a rend heureuse. Je le trouve plutôt gentil après avoir discuté avec lui… Crois moi, je comprends ce que tu ressens mais tu ne peux pas saboter tout ce qu'ils ont construit…

\- Cet homme est détestable Temari ! Je ne le sens juste pas…

\- Shika… Elle n'est ni ta copine, ni ta femme, et pas de ta famille… Je comprends que vous voulez redevenir amis, mais tu réagis trop violemment… Tu ne peux pas être jaloux… Tu as Hisae.

\- C'est pas Hisae que je veux.

\- Tu agis comme un enfant Shikamaru. Tu es marié, et tu …, prononça-t-elle doucement en cherchant ses mots avec attention.

\- Je désire mon ex copine ? Oui, tu peux le dire ca ne me dérange pas. Je sais qu'elle ressent la même chose que moi. Je suis à deux doigts de l'avoir à nouveau Ino ! Sans elle je ne suis qu'un immonde con. J'ai besoin d'elle tu comprends ?

\- Tu… as des sentiments pour Temari ?

\- J'en sais rien… Je suis un peu perdu… Plus je la vois, plus je me dis que j'aurais jamais du rompre… Et ca me tue de penser ça en tant qu'homme marié crois moi ! Je voulais simplement une vie tranquille avec ma femme, avoir des enfants, et prendre ma retraite… Mais celle que j'avais imaginé devant l'autel, c'est pas Hisae, et ca me tue….

\- Ne culpabilise pas. On ne peut pas décider qui notre coeur aimera…

\- Vous avez tous eu votre âme-soeur, et moi qui me suit marié bien avant vous, je suis le seul con malheureux…

\- On est tous là Shikamaru. On sait ce que tu vis. On ne peut pas comprendre ce que tu ressens mais on le sait…. Mais… Je pense que tu devrais te calmer et réfléchir avant de faire une bêtise avec Temari que tu regretteras »

La boule au ventre, il sentit le poids de la culpabilité l'assaillir à nouveau. Il ne pouvait pas dire à Ino qu'il avait déjà fauté, trompant sa femme avec Temari : elle le tuerait. Pas pour avoir suivi ses sentiments, mais pour avoir fait les choses dans cette ordre là. Il se souvenait encore de la douleur quand Naruto l'avait frappé après sa déclaration. Pas tellement la douleur de son poing sur son visage, mais plutôt de la déception qu'il percevait dans les mots de son ami. En soit, ils avaient raison sur ce point. Il s'était laissé entrainé dans la tornade de ses sentiments, et avec arrogance et imprudence, il avait trompé celle à qui il avait promis d'être toujours fidèle. Ce n'était pas tellement ses sentiments qu'il réprimait car il ne pouvait pas empêcher son désir de naitre en pensant à la belle blonde de Suna, mais ces actions étaient condamnables. Lui qui avait toujours prôné être un homme droit, un homme de bien, se cachait derrière des excuses depuis des jours. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire, et pourtant, il évitait les têtes à têtes avec sa femme depuis que Temari était revenu, de peur que celle ci ne lise dans son regard et comprenne ce qu'il avait fait. Il se sentait honteux d'avoir agi avant de réfléchir, et comprenait très bien la colère de Naruto, ou l'éventuelle déception d'Ino si elle apprenait qu'il avait fait plus que parler avec Temari. Il devait se ressaisir car cette situation il pouvait la changer il le savait. Il avait juste besoin de se lever, et d'ordonner au destin de filer loin, et de le laisser être maitre de sa vie. Il ne pouvait plus supporter d'être loin d'elle, et de ne même pas avoir la possibilité de la reconquérir. Mais il y avait pire sentiment. Il mentait à Hisae tout les jours, alors qu'il brulait pour Temari, et ca le rendait fou. Même si rien n'arriverait jamais avec Temari, même si sa relation avec elle semblait foutue par les prochaines fiançailles, il devait être droit. Il se fichait de savoir comment il trouverait une excuse, et de l'argent pour calmer la famille d'Hisae, il trouverait une solution coute que coute. Ce n'était pas pour Temari mais pour lui. Il ne pouvait plus vivre dans ce mensonge. Il devait être un homme et affronté ce qu'il avait fait, et obtenir le pardon de celle qu'il avait bafouée en posant ses yeux sur Temari.

Se levant, presque tremblant à cause de ses propres pensées, il sortit de table sous le regard curieux d'Ino. Cherchant son souffle, et ses mots, il lui expliqua juste :

« Je dois aller voir ma femme. Ca suffit la lâcheté. Il faut que cette situation se règle. Je ne peux plus mentir.

\- Mais Shikamaru …

\- Je te laisse. Merci Ino pour tout, dit il en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. »

Il posa quelques pièces sur la table du plat de la main, et s'en alla avec empressement, pris dans un tourbillon de questions. Il ne savait pas comment il allait aborder le sujet avec sa femme mais il en avait besoin. Il devait enlever la culpabilité qu'il ressentait. Elle méritait plus qu'un mari coupable, fautif, et menteur. Il devait honorer le nom des Nara, et faire les choses de la bonne manière pour une fois. Il ne pouvait pas se défiler pas cette fois. Il devait chasser sa nonchalance et prendre le destin par les cornes, pour l'obliger à plier sous ses ordres. Il était maître de sa vie. Il ne pouvait plus se laisser faire bêtement et se morfondre dans sa rancoeur, sa culpabilité, ses mensonges, et ses sentiments. C'était aujourd'hui qu'il dirait à sa femme tout ce qu'il cachait depuis des jours, et même depuis leur mariage. Rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Il en était certain.

Il prit donc le chemin de chez lui, où il savait qu'il trouverait sa femme et ses parents, dans l'espoir d'enfin être clair avec Hisae, et faire les choses avec honneur. Mais englouti par la foule massive d'habitants fêtant les célébrations, il entendit son nom être hélé dans son dos. D'abord comme un murmure lointain, puis un écho étrange, et devenant de plus en plus fort, tout comme le battement de son coeur qui s'affolait en entendant cette voix. Il se retourna, la cherchant du regard, perdu dans une sorte d'angoisse que tout ce ci ne fut qu'un de ses rêves, mais il la vit, se débattant entre les habitants pour pouvoir se frayer un chemin entre eux, afin de le rejoindre. Elle semblait si frêle et à la fois si forte, ses yeux se plongeant dans les siens avec une telle détermination, qu'il en fut subjugué. Il s'avança vers elle, soudain inquiet de la voir dans cette foule d'inconnu, mais aussi profondément étonné de son souffle irrégulier, de son ventre se tordant, et de son coeur s'affolant de plus en plus. Elle réussit à le rejoindre, et sans un mot, se coula dans ses bras avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer le moindre mot. Tremblante, elle se serra contre lui, cherchant la chaleur de ses bras, et il n'eut pas la force de la repousser. Fermant les yeux, il se dit qu'elle était enfin là, près de lui, et qu'il se sentait en paix à cet instant. Il murmura à son oreille, sans que l'un ni l'autre ne relâche l'étreinte :

« Que fais tu là ? Tu devrais être en train de te reposer …

\- Je vais mieux, chuchota-t-elle.

\- Mais Satoru…

\- Je vais bien. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va.

\- Pourquoi Tem ?

\- J'avais juste besoin de toi, dit elle dans un souffle. »

Son murmure sembla traverser tout le corps de Shikamaru le faisant frissonner. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait, mais il était heureux de la voir, heureux de pouvoir savoir qu'elle allait bien, et de pouvoir l'avoir dans ses bras. Il savait qu'ils étaient au milieu d'une foule, mais il se fichait de cela, car les habitants trop occupés à célébrer ne semblait pas prêter attention au conseiller du Hokage, bien trop proche de la princesse de Suna. Shikamaru semblait piégé dans une bulle où il n'y avait que lui, et Temari, en bonne santé, dans ses bras, son souffle sur sa peau. Il ne pensait plus à Satoru, et à la jalousie qu'il éprouvait, ou aux plates excuses qu'il devrait faire à Hisae plus tard. Il voulait simplement l'avoir dans ses bras, profité d'un court instant de tendresse avec elle, volant ce rêve à la réalité tout autour d'eux. Il était le maître de sa propre destinée, et allait prendre les bonnes décisions à présent. Et la première était de ne plus blesser Temari par des actions et des paroles stupides. Il voulait simplement être avec elle, qu'importe le moyen. Il ne savait pas comment il allait réussir cela, mais il se devait de réagir. Contre toute attente, ce ne fut pas lui qui décida pour eux, mais Temari. Sans vraiment qu'il n'en comprenne le sens intrinsèque, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et déposa un baiser tendre sur les lèvres de son amant. La cueillant un peu plus dans ses bras, il pria pour que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais, ne pensant pas qu'ils se trouvaient au milieu d'une foule de témoins de leurs tromperies, et tenta de déceler ce qu'il ressentait sans vraiment pouvoir mettre de mots sur ses sentiments. Ino avait elle raison ? Se pourrait il qu'il puisse avoir des sentiments très clairs pour son ex compagne qu'il désirait plus que tout ? Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre à ses propres questions, mêlées aux promesses de ne plus mentir à Hisae, Temari rompit le baiser et murmura à son oreille, comme une phrase prise entre deux tourments, deux mensonges, entre rêve et réalité :

« T'aimer est une chose galère Shikamaru Nara »

* * *

 **Alors ne vous inquiétez pas cette déclaration ne vient pas toute seule. Il faudra attendre le prochain pour avoir les pensées de Temari à ce sujet. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre :) La fin se dessine peu à peu mais il reste encore quelques obstacles sur la route ^^ Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, j'essayerais de le poster plus tôt dans le semaine en revanche. Merci encore :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour à tous ! Je me suis retrouvée avec un chapitre beaucoup trop long, donc j'ai du le couper en deux. Ce long chapitre est la raison de ce retard, et je m'en excuse. Le bon point, est que la suite est déjà prête, et que j'aurai simplement à la poster la semaine prochaine. Je vous remercie encore de vos réactions au dernier chapitre, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ce chapitre assez long sur les sentiments de Temari.**

* * *

La phrase parvint aux oreilles de Shikamaru, et résonna dans tout son âme, sans qu'il n'en comprenne réellement le sens. Son coeur, qui s'était affolé depuis qu'il avait revu Temari, semblait avoir abandonné sa fonction pendant quelques secondes, manquant de s'arrêter sous le choc. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, ni ce doux murmure qu'il venait d'entendre. Accusant le coup, il ne bougea pas, comme paralysé par la voix envoutante de Temari. Venait elle de dire qu'elle l'aimait ? Il avait l'impression d'être piégé à nouveau dans ses rêves, sans vraiment pouvoir en sortir, ou discerner ce qui était réel ou non. Nombreuses fois avait il imaginé ce moment où dans ses bras fiévreux, après un baiser passionné, elle lui déclarerait son amour. Elle n'avait jamais été forte pour les mots, lors de leur relation, lui prouvant son attachement par des moyens autre que la simple parole, mais il n'avait jamais éprouvé la moindre rancoeur. Il comprenait cette incapacité à exprimer ses sentiments, étant lui aussi un novice dans cet art où d'autres semblaient exceller avec facilité. Quand ils étaient ensembles, il n'avait jamais douté de son amour pour lui, comprenant qu'un jour viendrait elle lui murmurerait des mots doux, au lieu d'actions fortes, pour lui prouver que ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui, brulait aussi dans le coeur de la jeune fille. Temari n'avait jamais eu l'amour d'un homme dans sa vie, si ce n'était celui étrange et lointain de ses deux frères. C'était certainement la raison pour laquelle elle avait eu plus de mal que Shikamaru pour exprimer la moindre joie, le moindre attachement. Il ne l'avait jamais forcé à se dévoiler à lui, préférant qu'elle reste à ses cotés, sans qu'ils se perdent en paroles. Elle ne lui avait jamais réellement dis qu'elle était amoureuse de lui quand ils étaient ensemble. Il le savait bien sur, elle le lui prouvait chaque jour. A chaque fois qu'il lui murmurait qu'il l'aimait, elle lui répondait qu'elle aussi mais l'inverse n'avait jamais vu le jour. Il n'avait jamais entendu Temari lui dire qu'elle brulait d'amour pour lui. Il s'était dis à l'époque qu'ils avaient toute la vie pour que Temari lui fasse entièrement confiance, et lui ouvre un peu plus son coeur. Il savait très bien que c'était difficile pour elle, de se laisser aller aux sentiments, et montrer qu'elle pouvait aimer un homme, sans croire qu'il la blesserait ensuite. Naïf, il s'était laissé endormir par ses propres sentiments se disant qu'elle ne le quitterait jamais, et qu'un jour, il se réveillerait en entendant la voix de Temari lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait vivre sans lui, et qu'elle l'aimait. Il n'avait jamais vraiment privilégié les mots aux actions dans leur relation, mais à présent qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, il voyait bien qu'il s'était perdu en paroles inutiles sans toutefois les doubler d'actions exemplaires.

Il n'arrivait pas à assimiler les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer. Ce petit génie de Konoha qui était capable d'élaborer des plans pour gagner une guerre, se retrouvait complètement démuni lorsque les mots qu'il avait tant espéré entendre des années auparavant lui était prononcé avec tant de sincérité alors qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble. Comment pouvait elle l'aimer ? Avait il rêvé cette confession ? Elle ne pouvait pas éprouver le moindre sentiment pour lui. Il devait être piégé dans un songe profond, dans lequel il échappait au destin funeste qui les attendait. Elle était avec ce Satoru, et semblait heureuse avec lui, et lui était marié. Ils ne pouvaient pas. Ils ne devaient pas. Et pourtant, elle se trouvait dans ces bras, brulante d'un amour fiévreux, ses yeux plongés dans les siens, prononçant pour la première fois ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Combien de fois avait il rêvé de cet instant s'imaginant dans d'autres conditions qu'au milieu d'une foule d'inconnus entre deux instants de leurs vies, essayant d'échapper à la réalité ? Ses mains tremblantes essayèrent de palper les épaules de Temari, puis de tracer le chemin de son coup et de caresser son visage. Il devait s'assurer qu'elle était bien présente, près de lui, que tout cela n'était pas un cauchemar pour lui rappeler qu'elle ne pouvait l'aimer. Il avait besoin de la savoir contre lui, comme pour se prouver que ce qu'elle venait de dire était bien réel, qu'il ne l'avait pas inventé dans sa folie. Tout était si confus dans sa tête. Il sentait encore les lèvres de la jeune fille sur les siennes, et l'ardeur de leur baiser mêlée à la joie qu'il avait ressenti en la voyant dans cette foule. Ce sentiment de délivrance qui venait effacer la culpabilité, et l'inquiétude, ensuite transformé en une confusion extrême. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle l'aimait. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer car il n'en était pas digne. Lui même ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait pour la jeune femme, se laissant porter par son coeur fou, ignorant toute conséquence, ne se demandant pas si ces sentiments si forts et si confus pouvaient être relié à un quelconque amour. L'amour, était ce cela qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre ? L'amour qui les avaient liés il y a deux ans était il si puissant qu'ils puissent s'aimer sans être ensemble malgré tout ce qui les entourait ? La violence, et la douleur, la rancoeur et la tristesse, la passion et la culpabilité. Toutes ces émotions avaient elles nourri cet amour qu'ils avaient tenté d'enfuir en eux quand le destin les avaient séparés ? Se pourrait il que la simple vue de Temari ait réussi à faire tomber Shikamaru à nouveau amoureux de la jeune femme ? Ou alors se rendaient ils compte aujourd'hui qu'ils n'avaient jamais quitté la piste de danse, continuant doucement dans ce tango malheureux ? Peut être qu'il n'avait jamais lâché la main de Temari dans leur danse, espérant un jour qu'elle revienne à lui. Peut être qu'il avait menti au monde, et à lui même, faisant croire que ses sentiments étaient morts quand l'espoir qui animait son coeur l'avait quitté, mais qu'en vérité ce feu ardent couvait encore au fond de lui attendant qu'une simple brindille le ranime. Eprouvait il de l'amour pour la jeune fille ? Les deux années passés avaient complètement endormi son esprit et il ne savait plus ce qu'il ressentait. Comme s'il avait perdu le gout de l'amour, ne discernant plus comment on pouvait bruler d'amour pour quelqu'un. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait, ou peut être qu'il avait peur de lui donner un nom, car cela prouverait le mensonge qu'il avait mis deux ans à bâtir.

L'observant réfléchir, Temari comprit qu'il était profondément troublé par sa déclaration, et elle se dit à elle même qu'elle aurait pu lui annoncé dans d'autres conditions. Mais elle n'avait pas pu garder cette confession pour elle même, voulant à tout prix lui dire les mots qui lui brulaient les lèvres, confier ce sentiment qui l'animait et dont elle avait pu prendre conscience aujourd'hui. La veille, elle n'avait rien dis lorsque Shikamaru était venu à son chevet s'excuser. Elle était restée silencieuse, mourant d'envie d'ouvrir les yeux, et de pouvoir prendre les mains du jeune homme dans les siennes, lui offrant ce pardon pour soulager son âme. En paix, Shikamaru à ses cotés, elle était tombée dans un sommeil léger, en paix, protégée par celui qui semblait prendre en otage son coeur depuis des années. Elle n'avait pas eu peur de ne pas se réveiller, car elle le savait à ses cotés, veillant à ce qu'elle aille bien. Elle n'avait pas eu peur des médecins, de l'hôpital, de toute cette violence qui la terrorisait. Elle avait simplement fermé les yeux, espérant qu'il serait là à son réveil. Malheureusement, quand elle s'était éveillée, il avait disparu, et elle était seule. Elle n'avait trouvé aucun mot, ou aucune preuve de sa présence ici la veille, mais toute la pièce embaumait son odeur si particulière qu'elle ferme les yeux quelques secondes pour s'imaginer Shikamaru avec elle. Sakura était arrivée, puis Satoru, toujours aussi inquiet, lui disant qu'il venait juste l'aider à sortir de l'hôpital, avant de se rendre en vitesse à la réunion des Kages à laquelle il devait absolument se rendre. Sakura avait voulu parler avec Temari, mais la jeune fille connaissait la teneur de cette discussion, l'avait coupée, lui disant que tout allait bien se passer et qu'elle se sentait déjà mieux. Aidé par l'homme qu'elle avait promis d'épouser, elle avait quitté ce lieu austère qu'était l'hôpital, et s'était rendu à l'hôtel dans lequel ils avaient une chambre. Satoru l'avait installé dans le lit, et lui avait dis qu'il serait de retour le soir pour qu'ils puissent aller diner, et qu'entre temps elle devait se reposer, sans que ses anciens amis ne viennent interférer avec sa santé. Il l'avait ensuite abandonnée dans cette chambre, après l'avoir embrassé tendrement, lui faisant promettre de ne pas l'inquiéter encore plus. Dès qu'il avait quitté la chambre, elle avait été plongée dans un dilemme cornélien, ne sachant pas si elle devait rester sagement à l'hôtel, ou aller voir ses amis. C'était peut être les derniers jours qu'elle pourrait passer à Konoha avant son mariage avec Satoru, et elle ne voulait pas les gâcher dans une chambre d'hôtel sachant qu'elle avait récupéré de sa chute. En revanche, elle ne voulait pas du tout inquiéter Satoru. Il n'aimait pas quand il était inquiet, ca le rendant nerveux. Elle avait appris depuis leur rencontre à ne pas le rendre nerveux, et même si il fallait éviter ses amis aujourd'hui pour ne pas susciter l'inquiétude de son fiancé, elle le ferait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester enfermée toute la journée, et après une douche, et s'être habillée, elle quitta sa chambre se disant que si elle évitait le petit groupe de Konoha, Satoru ne saurait pas qu'elle avait quitté l'hôtel. Elle avait simplement besoin de se retrouver seule, pour penser à tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle, sans leurs questions, sans leurs inquiétudes, sans leurs incompréhensions. Elle avait besoin de trouver une oreille attentive, qui ne poserait aucune question sur son attitude étrange, ou sur ces sentiments pour le jeune Nara. Elle était perdue, et espérait qu'une aide du ciel lui parvienne.

Elle décida de se balader dans le village en fête, puis une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Elle s'arrêta dans une boutique de fleurs qui n'était pas celle d'Ino, puis son bouquet à la main, elle prit le chemin du cimeterre de Konoha. Elle n'était pas souvent venue ici, seulement quelques fois avec Shikamaru. Il n'aimait pas qu'elle l'accompagne dans son rituel pour fleurir la tombe de son mentor, mais des fois, elle était venue pour le soutenir, et en apprendre un peu plus sur cet homme qu'elle avait à peine connu. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de le connaitre mais quand elle fermait les yeux, elle se souvenait d'un homme au grand sourire, cigarette à la bouche, riant avec son équipe. Elle avait pu discuter avec lui à quelques occasions lors des examens chunins qu'elle organisait avec Shikamaru quand ils avaient quinze ans, mais l'homme pas très bavard ne lui avait jamais rien dis. Il avait simplement esquissé un sourire quand elle les rejoignait pour déjeuner lui et Shikamaru. Le jeune homme lui avait confié bien après sa mort, qu'Asuma se doutait du petit jeu qui se déroulait entre les deux adolescents et que lorsqu'elle avait été absente, il avait souvent embêté son élève avec la jeune fille contre qui Shikamaru avait combattu enfant. Peut être était il le seul clairvoyant qui avait compris que ces deux là étaient bien plus que de simples amis et collègues et qu'ils étaient destinés à bien plus. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas pu être le témoin de l'amour naissant entre les deux jeunes, mais Shikamaru disait souvent en souriant qu'il était sur qu'il était toujours prêt de lui, et qu'il les regardait évoluer. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment été proche du mentor de Shikamaru, même à travers les nombreuses histoires que le jeune homme lui avait narrées, pourtant elle se retrouvait dans ce cimeterre, des fleurs à la mains, qu'elle déposa doucement sur la tombe d'Asuma Sarutobi.

Elle ne savait pas très bien pourquoi elle se trouvait là, mais cet endroit lui rappelait Shikamaru, sans être prêt de lui. Anxieuse, elle s'installa devant la tombe, levant les yeux au ciel pour y apercevoir les nuages faire leur bout de chemin avec nonchalance. Elle n'avait pas grand chose à dire à ce fantôme du passé, qu'elle n'avait pas connu, mais elle se sentait étonnement en paix ici. Entourée de tombes, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa mère et son père. Elle avait souvent dis à ses frères que leurs morts ne l'avaient pas empêchée de devenir une femme forte, et elle n'avait jamais vraiment ressenti le manque. Ce n'était pas qu'elle était heureuse de ne plus avoir ses parents, c'était qu'elle avait du grandir vite pour aider ses frères à survivre, dans un monde où les femmes devaient faire leurs preuves, tout en étant jugé d'être la fille du Kazekage. Elle n'avait jamais éprouvé la moindre rancoeur, en pensant qu'elle aurait pu vivre comme toute les familles heureuses, et complètes, et elle avait enfoui au fond d'elle la tristesse de ne plus avoir ses parents. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait continuer seule, et qu'elle avait des amis, ses frères, et un homme qui la protégeait, mais à ce moment, elle aurait aimé que sa mère soit avec elle, qu'elle la prenne dans les bras, la conseille, et la guide. Elle esquissa un sourire en se rappelant que la veille Shikaku l'avait appelée 'sa fille' devant Satoru. Elle se souvenait le temps où Shikamaru n'était qu'un camarade, et qu'il l'avait hébergé pour les examens Chunins pour qu'elle ne paye pas l'hôtel. Elle avait été surprise de la douceur avec laquelle les deux parents du jeune homme l'avaient accueillie, et elle pouvait dire maintenant, qu'avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé, elle les considérait comme sa famille. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir être avec eux aujourd'hui, tout comme elle aurait aimé être entourée de ses amis, de ses frères, de Shikamaru. Mais ce temps semblait révolu, et elle se retrouvait dans une cimeterre à terre, des questions dans la tête, incapable de prendre la moindre décision, ou d'éclaircir ses sentiments.

Depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Konoha, elle repoussait le moment où elle devrait réfléchir sur ses actions ici, et les sentiments qu'elle ressentait quand elle voyait Shikamaru. Elle avait besoin de le voir tout le temps, et elle se sentait bien à ses cotés, mais elle ressentait la douleur de l'avoir perdu, la tristesse, et le violence de leur rupture à chaque instant. Toutes les conséquences qu'ils avaient subies tout les deux, tout était à cause de cette rupture et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être en colère en pensant à cela, et à la vie qu'elle aurait pu avoir si rien ne leur était arrivé. Elle savait que c'était ridicule d'éprouvé de la colère face au destin, mais elle ne pouvait pas cacher la boule qui lui tordait le ventre quand elle pensait à leur situation. Elle était tombée follement amoureuse de Shikamaru des années auparavant. Elle n'avait jamais fais confiance aux hommes, s'étant toujours débrouillée seule, et elle lui avait livré son coeur pour qu'il le brise. Ou plutôt que cette force invisible qui voulait les séparer à tout prix le fasse. Pendant deux ans, elle avait tenté de l'oublier, comblant son affection avec Satoru, refusant chaque mission à Konoha, fermant les yeux sur le mariage de Shikamaru et Hisae. Mais dès qu'elle était revenu, et qu'elle l'avait revu, les souvenirs l'avaient assaillis. A sa simple vue, elle se sentait en paix, se souvenant des longs moments d'accalmie qu'elle avait passé dans ses bras, de la chaleur de son étreinte, de la douceur de ses paroles, et de l'ardeur de ses baisers. Elle avait essayé de lui montrer toute sa douleur, et sa tristesse, tout comme sa colère, mais elle se sentait attiré par lui, comme poussée par cette même force invisible. Quand elle le voyait, tout semblait s'évanouir autour d'eux, comme si les moments qu'ils passaient ensemble n'existaient que pour eux. Elle avait tenté, personne ne pourrait la blâmer sur ça. Elle avait tenté de résister mais tout était plus fort qu'elle. Elle avait voulu le haïr de tout son être mais quand elle le voyait elle avait juste envie de se laisser entrainer dans une valse dangereuse, de s'endormir sous ses caresses, de le retrouver lui, de se réveiller sous ses baisers. Elle voulait mourir sur ses lèvres, et ne jamais quitté ses cotés. Elle s'était dis que ce désir qu'elle ressentait pour le jeune homme n'était que la conséquence de la rancoeur et de la frustration qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Que cette attirance qui la poussait dans ses bras n'était que le fruit d'une fantaisie de quelques jours qui s'estomperait lorsque Shikamaru comprendrait qu'il était marié, et quand Satoru mettrait les pieds dans ce village. Mais ce n'était pas ça. Malgré le fait qu'ils étaient tout les deux avec quelqu'un d'autres, liés par des promesses éternelles, ils avaient brisés leur fidélité à leurs compagnons plus d'une fois. A chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, elle ne pouvait pas rester de marbre face à lui. Elle lui hurlait dessus, il criait en retour, puis un flot d'émotions l'assaillaient. Des émotions qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle semblait être heureuse avec lui, quand il lui arrachait des sourires, quand il la prenait dans les bras lui promettait qu'il trouverait une solution, quand il s'emportait à propos de la solution, quand il la faisait danser devant tout le monde, aux yeux de tous, quand il se battait pour elle. Pour eux. Mais que voulait dire ce bonheur d'entrevoir une solution ? Etait elle heureuse de retrouver Shikamaru malgré la situation, et se réjouissait elle des moments qu'ils arrachaient à la providence, comme un pied de nez au destin ?

« Temari ? »

Elle se retourna à cette voix derrière elle, et tomba nez à nez à Kurenai des fleurs dans les mains, l'air étonnée de la voir assise devant la tombe de son défunt compagnon. Temari voulut se lever presque honteuse, ayant l'air de déranger Kurenai, mais la femme lui posa une main bienveillante sur l'épaule, et vint s'assoir à ses cotés après avoir posé les fleurs sur le tombe d'Asuma avec un sourire. Elles restèrent quelque instants sans parler, contemplant le silence qui les enveloppait, avant que Kurenai brise cette harmonie en murmurant :

« Je viens toujours ici quand il n'y a personne… J'ai l'impression d'être plus au calme.

\- Je comprends. Je… Je suis venue ici car il n'y avait personne…

\- Tu as bien raison. Loin de toute la fête.

\- Ou est Mirai ?

\- Je l'ai laissée avec Yoshino et Shikaku. Je voulais me retrouver un peu seule.

\- Je peux partir si vous voulez.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises Temari, dit Kurenai avec un sourire, J'apprécie toujours ta compagnie. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence, laissant Temari réfléchir à tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour Shikamaru, sans vraiment en comprendre la signification. Elle tourna la tête pour s'apercevoir que Kurenai souriait en regardant la tombe d'Asuma. Cette femme lui avait toujours semblé si forte, élevant sa fille seule, sans son compagnon. Et pourtant Temari pouvait voir dans son regard, ni rancoeur, ni tristesse, comme si elle était en paix devant la tombe de celui qu'elle avait aimé.

« Des fois, commença Kurenai toujours en souriant, Quand je viens ici, j'ai l'impression qu'il est à mes cotés, assis près de moi… Je ferme les yeux, et je peux sentir sa présence à mes cotés. C'est pour cela que je viens souvent, comme pour me rapprocher de lui.

\- Il ne vous manque jamais ?

\- Tout les jours, Temari. Au début, c'était dur de ne plus vivre avec lui, de ne plus entendre sa voix, ou juste voir son sourire. Mais avec l'arrivée de Mirai, la peine s'est adoucie. J'ai pu vivre à nouveau. C'était son dernier cadeau, un petit miracle. Chaque jour, je peux voir en Asuma en elle, et je me rends compte à quel point je suis heureuse d'avoir pu vivre un amour comme celui là.

\- Vous ne souhaitez jamais pouvoir tout changer ? Juste claquer des doigts et pouvoir retourner dans le passé pour empêcher…

\- Bien sur que si. Après sa mort, je voulais que tout s'arrête et juste me réveiller à ses cotés. Mais vivre dans l'attente d'un fantôme, ce n'est pas une vie Temari. Je suis allée de l'avant en me disant que j'avais eu de la chance de connaitre un amour pur, et je continue à vivre malgré la douleur en ayant dans la tête tout ces petits moments partagés avec lui. J'aurais voulu que cela dure plus longtemps…

\- Je comprends…

Temari, je sais que je suis mal placée pour te dire cela, mais si tu connais l'amour avec quelqu'un, profite de ce moment et ne le gâche pas en disputes inutiles. J'aurais voulu avoir plus de temps avec Asuma, qu'on puisse se marier, qu'il puisse élever Mirai, mais le destin me l'a arraché. La vie est si rapide, si imprévisible, qu'il ne faut gâcher aucun moment. »

Sur ces mots, Kurenai toucha du bout des doigts la tombe d'Asuma avant de les porter à ses lèvres dans une caresse délicate, fermant les yeux, comme si son défunt compagnon pouvait être près d'elles. Temari quant à elle, surprise par les conseils de la femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas très bien, tremblait un peu en tentant s'assimiler les mots qu'elle venait de lui partager. Elle et Kurenai ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parlées sans Shikamaru, mais Kurenai avait toujours eu une gentillesse inégalable pour les deux jeunes, se voyant certainement plus jeune en eux, dans cet amour passionnel. Shikamaru s'occupant souvent de la petite Mirai, Temari avait souvent été chez Kurenai avec lui pour leur rendre visite, et elle avait toujours admiré cette femme secrètement pour sa force. Les mots résonnaient en elle, sans que son cerveau puisse prendre une décision concrète sur leur signification. Elle ne savait pas où elle en était dans sa vie sentimentale. Loin de Konoha, elle ne s'était pas posé ce genre de questions pendant près de deux longues années. Mais au contact de Shikamaru, c'était comme si un feu s'était réveillé en elle. Elle ne pouvait pas le nommer, et encore moins comprendre ce qui le nourrissait, mais elle le savait en vie, enfoui derrière sa douleur et sa colère. Dès qu'elle voyait Shikamaru, elle se sentait happé par le passé, comme emprisonnée à nouveau dans ce tourbillon de bonheur dans lequel elle avait vécu pendant leur relation. Elle ne savait pas comment discerner ce qu'elle ressentait. La première fois, elle était tombée amoureuse de lui sans vraiment le savoir, peu à peu, avant que cela devienne une évidence pour elle comme pour lui. Mais à présent, elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Il l'avait fait souffrir, terriblement souffrir. Il était l'une des causes de sa situation actuelle, acteur direct de son malheur. Il avait détruit leur doux rêve, la réveillant de son songe, pour la ramener à la réalité brutale, et douloureuse. Il lui avait menti, et en retour, elle avait fait de même. Ils s'étaient déchirés, et perdus, sans même que les mots ne puissent les sauver. Elle avait eu envie de le tuer, de lui hurler qu'il n'était qu'un con, qu'il l'avait assassinée sans le savoir. Cette envie avait bouillonné en elle, la rendant folle de rage à sa simple vue, voulant lui arracher ce sourire niais du visage. Comment avait il pu retrouver la force de lui sourire après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ? Il n'était qu'un idiot qui tentait encore de l'endormir avec de beaux mots, de belles promesses. Espérait il trouver une vraie solution à leur problème ? La sauverait il une nouvelle fois de la violence de sa vie ? Comment pouvait il se tenir près d'elle, l'embrasser, et les yeux fous de passion, lui dire qu'elle était celle à laquelle il pensait chaque jour ? Elle aurait souhaité que tout cela s'arrête, que ca devienne plus simple pour eux, qu'il arrête de lui faire croire tout cela, qu'il arrête de lui donner espoir. Avait elle secrètement espoir qu'il trouve une solution, et qu'elle puisse pouvoir à nouveau s'endormir à ses cotés ? Malgré tout ce qu'elle ressentait, elle se sentait attiré par lui, sans vraiment d'explication. Quand elle était avec lui, elle se sentait bien, comme si sa simple présence arrivait à effacer toutes les douleurs. Elle sentait encore la peine en elle, mais elle semblait adoucie quand elle sentait la main de Shikamaru sur son visage. Elle sentait son coeur battre plus fort, quand il lui souriait, faisant disparaitre ses peurs. Elle avait simplement envie de le voir, d'entendre sa voix, même dans des disputes, simplement envie de passer du temps avec lui. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas, qu'elle ne devait pas. Elle était consciente des conséquences de ses actes, et surtout de ces sentiments, mais elle ne pouvait pas enfouir plus longtemps ce qu'elle ressentait. Etait elle retombée amoureuse du jeune homme en quelques jours à sa simple vue ? Elle n'était pas démunie d'intelligence, et savait que ces sentiments ressemblaient à ceux qu'elle avait ressenti auparavant mais dans une nuance différente, teintée de regret, de douleur, et de tristesse. Ce n'était pas comme avant, et pourtant, elle se rapprochait peu à peu de ce qu'elle avait ressenti pour lui deux ans plus tôt. Elle avait l'impression que la vie qui l'étouffait depuis deux ans, cet étau sur sa poitrine, semblait se lever peu à peu au fur et à mesure qu'il se battait pour elle. Comment un amour qui avait autant souffert, qui l'avait tant blessé, qui l'avait presque emporté loin, pouvait il renaître peu à peu ? Ce n'était pas possible. Elle ne voulait pas croire qu'elle puisse avoir des sentiments pour le jeune homme. Elle ne le pouvait pas. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire cela. Ils devaient contrôler ce qu'ils ressentaient. Comme elle l'avait fait pendant deux longues années. L'avait elle aimer en secret depuis deux ans si elle osait appeler cette période, un temps où elle refrénait ses sentiments pour lui ? Etait il possible que même loin de lui physiquement, et sentimentalement, leur amour ne se soit pas transformé en haine, juste voilé d'une teinte de douleur ? Se pourrait il que pendant tout ce temps, elle n'ai cessé de l'aimer, sans que la douleur ne vienne tuer ce qui sommeillait en elle ? Elle ne pouvait pas se dire ça. Elle était avec Satoru, c'était lui qu'elle était sensé épouser et aimer. Elle finirait avec Satoru. Et Shikamaru aimerait, ou peut être aimait il déjà, cette femme qu'il avait choisi d'épouser. Il n'y avait pas d'autre fin possible que la misère et la douleur. Elle devait se résigner à rester avec Satoru. Il l'a rendrait heureuse. Elle se devait d'être heureuse. Mais pourtant, les mots de Kurenai redonnaient encore et encore. Ce n'était pas avec Satoru qu'elle avait envie de continuer sa vie. Ce n'était pas les moments qu'elle gâchait en sa présence qu'elle regrettait la nuit. Ce n'était pas son rire qu'elle entendait si elle fermait les yeux, ni même son odeur qu'elle pouvait humer dans ses rêves. Elle ne pouvait pas aimer Shikamaru. Elle voulait que tout s'arrête. Que ce maudit coeur se taise. Elle aurait voulu tout pouvoir stopper, mais une voix en elle lui hurlait que tout était trop tard. Que ce feu ardent qui avait sommeillé pendant deux années venait de se nourrir, et brulait peu à peu son être. Elle ferma les yeux, pria pour que tout s'arrête autour d'elle, pour qu'elle trouve la solution, pour que tout soit plus simple, pour que la violence se taise. Ses poumons lui brulaient, rendant son souffle de plus en plus irrégulier. C'était impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Tout cela n'était qu'une illusion. On se jouait d'elle. On se jouait d'eux. Et pourtant, alors que tout autour d'elle brulait d'une manière chaotique, en elle un autre film se jouait. Elle revoyait à une vitesse folle tout les souvenirs d'elle et de Shikamaru, elle ressentait la chaleur de ses bras, elle sentait les baisers ardents sur sa peau, les caresses sur son visage, les mots chuchotés au creux de l'oreille. Elle se voyait rire, elle se voyait crier, elle se voyait vivre. Elle ne pouvait pas gâcher un moment de plus. Il était la réponse. Il effacerait tout la douleur. La peur qu'ils puissent se lancer dans cette danse dangereuse la tétanisait mais elle se rendit compte que la douleur de le perdre une nouvelle fois serait plus importante.

Chassant sa peur des conséquences, tout en sachant très bien qu'elle faisait une bêtise, elle se releva laissant son coeur faire taire sa raison. Saluant Kurenai, et la remerciant sans que cette dernière se sache vraiment pourquoi, elle partit du cimeterre, l'air déterminé. Kurenai la regarda partir, puis un sourire sur les lèvres, elle s'adressa à l'ombre de son compagnon se dressant au dessus de sa dernière demeure :

" Ils nous ressemblent trop ces deux-là. J'espère qu'ils ne feront pas notre erreur mon amour. "

Temari ne gâcha pas une seconde de plus, et courut pour trouver Shikamaru. Elle ne savait pas très bien pourquoi, mais elle se sentait attiré vers lui. Elle devait le voir, lui parler. Elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait lui dire, mais elle voulait le voir. Elle se sentait oppressée par sa chute d'hier, mais une voix en elle lui hurlait qu'elle serait mieux dans les bras du jeune Nara. Qu'espérait elle ? Que dans ses bras elle oublie tout, et que la situation se débloque sans qu'elle n'ait à blesser aucun des hommes de sa vie ? Qu'elle puisse être avec lui, encore mentir, tout cela pour étouffer sa peine, sa douleur, sa souffrance ? Elle n'en savait rien. Ce n'était plus sa raison qui était au contrôle, mais un sentiment plus puissant que tout qui la faisait courir de plus en plus vite. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir partir une nouvelle fois de sa vie, sans qu'ils n'aient pu trouver un moyen. Il devait y avoir une solution. Elle se sentait prête à affronter toutes les conséquences désastreuses. Elle empêcherait la douleur de toucher Shikamaru. Elle affronterait tout seule, si cela lui permettait d'avoir quelques minutes de plus dans ses bras. Sans perdre sa motivation, elle courut entre les passants et les badauds, sans vraiment réfléchir. Serait il là ? Se trouverait il présent à la fin de sa course effrénée ? L'accueillerait il avec un sourire même en sachant toute la vérité ? Effacerait il toute la douleur présente en elle ?

Elle l'aperçut au milieu de la foule après de longues minutes à courir. La promesse qu'elle avait fait à Satoru semblait s'être évanoui, tout comme le mariage qui liait Shikamaru à Hisae. Elle ne pensait qu'à lui. Elle voulait retrouver ce qu'ils avaient. Il devait la sauver. Il le devait. Elle se le répéta des centaines de fois dans sa tête tout en se frayant un chemin entre les habitants de Konoha, forçant son passage, suffoquant de ne pas pourvoir le rejoindre plus vite. Elle hurla son nom, et il se retourna, leurs yeux se regardant comme s'ils se voyaient pour la première fois. Elle se jeta dans ses bras dès qu'elle l'eut rejoint, et s'abandonna complètement à lui. Elle ne pensa pas, ne réfléchissant plus, ne cherchant plus d'excuses. Elle voulait simplement qu'il la garde contre lui, la serre un peu plus. Elle se sentait protégée contre lui, entendant son coeur battre de plus en plus, à l'unisson avec le sien, leurs souffles courts par la simple présence de l'autre. C'était là qu'était sa place, dans les bras de l'homme que son coeur désirait. Elle se rendait compte à ce moment qu'elle n'avait fait que retarder l'inévitable, cachant ses sentiments pour lui, tentant de se convaincre elle même qu'il ne fallait pas qu'ils tombent dans ce piège. Elle était celle qui savait ce qui allait se passer si elle l'embrassant à cet instant. Elle connaissait très bien les conséquences de cette action. Ce n'était pas qu'un simple baiser, mais un appel à l'aide, un cri d'amour, une réponse à toutes les questions que se posaient Shikamaru. Dans ce baiser, elle ne faisait pas que poser leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre, mais elle mettait son coeur à nu, affrontant cette petite voix en elle qui lui répétant chaque soir qu'elle s'endormait à coté du mauvais homme. Il ne s'agissait plus de penser eux Célébrations, à Hisae, à Satoru, à leurs amis, à Gaara. Elle avait peur. Que dire ? Elle était tétanisée par ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle savait que la violence ne partirait pas. Mais pourtant, elle plongea sur les lèvres du jeune homme comme pour ne faire qu'un avec lui. Elle avait besoin de lui. Il avait toujours été son roc. Elle avait toujours eu besoin de sa présence. Elle ne savait pas s'ils pourraient être ensemble, ou même réussir à voler quelques instants à la destinée, mais elle avait envie de l'embrasser.

Sans y penser, elle l'embrassa avec passion, sentant son corps se tendre à son contact. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire. Il devait la trouver folle vu ses réactions. Un jour, elle lui hurlait dessus, et le lendemain l'embrassait dans la rue. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien, et encore moins ses sentiments. Elle avait cette envie folle de sentir son souffle, d'être près de lui, de l'entendre haleter sous la pression de leurs lèvres. En un instant, elle eut l'impression qu'il n'y avait plus de Satoru, et que libérée, elle était plongée à nouveau dans le passé ou dans une illusion de maitre, dans laquelle, elle serait soulagée de pouvoir embrasser Shikamaru à nouveau, retrouvant ce bonheur enfoui au fond d'elle. Le flamme que la douleur et la violence avait réussi à tuer doucement, reprit peu à peu un écho de sa forme originelle, et elle se laissa aller dans ses bras. Elle comprit d'un coup qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé d'entretenir cette flamme, se rappelant de lui à chaque instant par des moments, des endroits, des odeurs, des musiques, des dates. Elle comprit que si elle avait accepté de venir à Konoha ce n'était pas pour faire plaisir à Gaara, mais bel et bien pour voir comment il allait, et secrètement si il était toujours le même. S'ils étaient toujours les mêmes. Elle comprit qu'il n'y avait jamais eu d'autres hommes que lui. Qu'elle ne pourrait pas trouver un autre homme qui l'a regarde avec une telle passion, et qu'elle regarde avec une telle admiration. Il était Shikamaru, et elle Temari. Le destin pouvait s'abattre sur eux, et elle savait qu'il allait s'abattre, elle ne bougerait pas des bras de Shikamaru. Elle voulait y rester toute sa vie, pouvoir regarder les nuages avec lui, pouvoir voir son ventre grandir et avec lui la vie, un enfant aux allures de Shika. Elle voulait avoir la possibilité de le voir vieillir, de se disputer, de marcher à ses cotés. Elle voulait le rejoindre le soir dans leurs lits, l'attendre quand il rentrait du travail, se réveiller par ses baisers. Elle voulait lui faire l'amour jusqu'à l'épuisement, et s'épanouir dans ses caresses. Elle ne voulait qu'aucune femme ne puisse poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, et elle souhaitait n'appartenir qu'à lui. Elle souhaitait même que quelques instants à ses cotés, même si leur moments s'arrêteraient quand la réalité reviendrait, mais elle les voulait. Juste quelques instants de plus. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Elle voulait juste quelques minutes de plus avec lui.

 _« T'aimer est une chose galère Shikamaru Nara »_

Elle murmura cette phrase pour que seul lui l'entende, comme si elle avait peur que quelqu'un autour puisse comprendre la signification de ces mots plus puissants que n'importe quel baiser. Elle l'aimait. Elle s'en rendait compte. Ce n'était pas une simple phase d'attraction qui s'arrêterait si Satoru était avec eux, ou qu'elle s'éloignait de Shikamaru. Ce n'était pas quelques résidus de leurs relations qui avec l'adrénaline et l'émotion tentaient de revenir à la surface. Ce n'était pas qu'un simple désir, ou une question de fierté enfouie. Mais un vrai sentiment qui bouillonnait en elle, lui tordant le ventre, et manquant de la faire s'évanouir. Elle le regarda pendant de longues minutes, effrayée à l'idée qu'il ne lui réponde pas. Elle se dit doucement à elle même qu'il avait du ressentir le même stress mêlé à de l'excitation quand il lui avait annoncé qu'il l'aimait pour la première fois. Elle s'était sentie paniquée à l'idée qu'un homme puisse l'aimer, mais ne s'était jamais demandé comme il avait vécu ce moment lui. Et comment il avait vécu ses nombreuses fois où il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait et où elle n'avait répondu que par des baisers, sans jamais déclarer ses sentiments. Elle se sentait faible à l'idée qu'il ne puisse pas répondre, et la laisser comme ca, au milieu d'une foule d'inconnus, son coeur mis à nu. Ou pire, que ce soit à son tour d'écouter sa raison et de dire à l'autre qu'il ne pouvait pas, qu'il ne devait pas. Allait il la laisser dans sa douleur sans la secourir préférant sauver son mariage forcé ? Après tout, Hisae était à ses cotés depuis deux années et malgré ses belles promesses, il pouvait encore se dire que rien n'était perdu avec elle. Elle pouvait encore rester à ses cotés pendant tout le long de sa vie, sans qu'il ne la trompe plus longtemps. Temari tremblait d'effroi en imaginant Shikamaru lui annoncé qu'il avait changé d'avis, qu'elle n'était celle qu'il désirait, qu'il aimait, qu'il ne se battrait pas pour eux. Elle aurait eu envie de courir de lâcheté, se cacher plus loin pour ne pas savoir la réponse du jeune homme. Peut importe ce qu'il répondrait maintenant, elle avait décidé de leur destiné. Soit il assumait dans quelle danse dangereuse ils s'embarquaient, soit il l'abandonnait dans sa tristesse, seule à affronter ce qui allait venir. Elle ferma les yeux tenant les mains de Shikamaru dans les siennes, comme pour l'empêcher de partir, de la laisser, se rappelant ce moment où il avait rompu avec elle, se souvenant des cris, de la douleur, et des larmes qui coulaient sur l'habit du jeune homme. Tremblant un peu plus, elle ne put empêcher quelques perles de larmes de s'échapper de ses yeux d'émeraude, mais au lieu de sillonner son visage indécis, et de venir se figer sur ses lèvres encore brulantes, elles furent recueilli précieusement par une main délicate, et chasser au loin.

Relevant les yeux, elle s'aperçut que Shikamaru lui souriait, d'un immense sourire, les yeux brillants d'émotion, et sans qu'elle puisse l'arrêter, il l'attira un peu plus loin, la pressant de le suivre, puis quand ils furent un peu éloignés, et seul, il la poussa dans ses bras, la soulevant presque, lui arrachant un cri de surprise. Il déposa sur son visage des baisers fougueux, et pendant un instant Temari oublia tout. Elle oublia qu'elle venait de sceller leur destin, et qu'elle souffrirait plus tard. Elle oublia qu'ils étaient presque aux yeux de tous, et qu'un seul regard d'un badaud pouvait faire chavirer tout ce beau bateau de bonheur. Elle oublia qu'il était marié, et qu'elle était avec le conseiller de Suna. Elle oublia sa fierté familiale, et la travail de conseiller du Hokage de Shikamaru. Elle oublia ce monde cruel autour d'eux qui se jouait de leur relation depuis deux ans. Elle oublia les larmes, les cris, la violence, la douleur, les mensonges. Elle oublia toute la culpabilité qui renaitrait plus tard en pensant au moment qu'elle partageait avec Shikamaru. Elle se laissa simplement entrainer par sa joie, et répondit à ses baisers sans parler. Il venait de lui répondre. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots inutiles pour se parler. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de réfléchir à la solution pour l'instant. Ils avaient simplement besoin de l'autre, comme une addiction, s'enivrant du parfum de l'autre. Ils étaient Shikamaru et Temari.

Ils passèrent toute la journée ensemble, comme emprisonné dans une bulle qui ne voulait pas éclater pour montrer l'affreuse réalité qui les attendait à l'extérieur de leur coton. Ils déambulèrent dans les rues de Konoha, discutant de tout et de rien, n'abordant pas le sujet qui leur brulait les lèvres, les yeux scintillants de bonheur d'avoir simplement retrouvé cette complicité, sans qu'ils ne soient rattrapés par cette culpabilité. Ils savaient qu'ils faisaient quelque chose de mal, n'ayant pas oublié qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se montrer en public, et imaginer que tout irait pour le mieux, et qu'ils finiraient leurs jours ensemble. Mais ils profitèrent de ce moment d'accalmie dans leur vie chaotique accompagnés de la personne en qui ils avaient tout à fait confiance. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Konoha, ils avaient passé de nombreux moments ensemble, mais tous étaient très différent de celui qu'ils partagèrent. Les anciens instants qu'ils avaient passé en compagnie de l'autre avait été corrompu par la douleur et la culpabilité de tromper leurs compagnons, tout comme leur code d'honneur. Mais pour une fois, ils laissèrent cette culpabilité dans un coin, près de la tristesse et de la rancoeur, ne pensant pas qu'ils se livraient à cette destinée violente en faisant cela. Ils souhaitant simplement retrouver l'autre, sans que leur situation ne les empêche de rire, de sourire, et de discuter comme avant. Temari ne pensa pas une fois ni à ses frères, ni à Satoru, ni à la promesse muette qu'elle avait fait. Elle savait ce qui arriverait si quelqu'un recouvrait qu'ils marchaient cote à cote dans les rues de Konoha, sans aucune amitié ou politesse, mais leurs mains se frôlant à chaque pas, leurs doigts manquant de se nouer ensemble. Elle connaissait les risques, mais pourtant, le sourire aux lèvres elle se délecta de chaque instant passé au coté de Shikamaru. En apparence, ils ne faisaient que discuter comme deux anciens amis, et collègues, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas ça. Ils exprimaient pas les mots, et des discussions banales toute la joie, toute la douleur, toute la violence autour d'eux, et en eux. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir l'embrasser, le prendre contre elle, lui arracher un rire, mais était heureuse de simplement pouvoir discuter avec lui. Ils ne parlèrent pas de Satoru ni d'Hisae, comme si leurs coeurs avaient réussis à les effacer pendant de futiles instants, les sauvant de peu de la noyade, leur permettant d'atteindre peu à peu ce rivage d'espérance. Elle ne savait pas ce que pensait Shikamaru de sa réaction qu'elle même ne pouvait expliquer mais il ne posa pas de questions. Il resta malgré tout près d'elle, lui parlant comme avant, sans évoquer sa chute, son fiancé, sa propre femme. Il devait se douter que de parler des soucis tout autour d'eux, de leur décision de rendre la situation encore plus compliqué, de ne pas écouter la raison qui leur disait froidement que c'était une erreur, briserait ce charme qui semblait les avoir endormis dans un lieu et un moment hors du temps. Il n'y avait qu'eux, et personne autour.

Toute la journée passa, avec l'angoisse de savoir que ces minutes seraient peut être les dernières qu'ils pourraient savourer à deux, tout en sachant que Temari partirait quelques jours après. Ils ne se disputèrent pas, ne voulant pas gâcher ce moment précieux qu'ils volaient à la destinée, ne s'embarrassant pas de problèmes, vivant simplement la journée comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. Ils se rendirent d'abord au village, regardèrent ensemble les festivités, les spectacles de rues, s'enivrant des odeurs des échoppes, et leurs coeurs battant au rythme de la musique. Puis, quand ils eurent la crainte de croiser au détour d'une ruelle, un de leurs amis, ou une de leurs connaissances, ils s'échappèrent des lieux les plus visités, prenant de la hauteur, pour observer la vie grouillant sous eux. Ils s'allongèrent dans cette herbe verte dont Temari faisait souvent des rêves, qu'elle caressa comme pour en garder la sensation agréable quand elle repartirait dans sa vie aride, et ne se dirent plus rien, écoutant simplement le souffle de l'autre, n'osant même pas se toucher, s'effleurer ou même interrompre les pensées de l'autre. Ce qu'il faisait paraissait purement innocent, mais eux savait que dans ce silence, ces yeux rivés vers les nuages, et ses lèvres étirés en doux sourire, il y avait plus de vice que dans n'importe quel baiser. Ils étaient ensemble pour quelques minutes, comme avant, et rien ne pourrait leur arracher ce bonheur.

Malheureusement pour eux, la réalité vint vite déchirer ce voile d'illusion dans laquelle ils s'étaient plongés eux même. Quand Shikamaru se rappela qu'il devait parler à sa femme, et trouver une solution, il se releva de ce doux rêve, et en expliquant qu'il devait rentrer pour parler à Hisae, et enfin être clair avec elle, il se redressa pour prendre la route du village. Temari le suivit en silence, redoutant le moment où il partirait encore, sans qu'elle ne sache le suite des événements. Il ne pouvait pas dire à sa femme qu'il l'avait trompée avec Temari, sinon Satoru, et puis ses frères seraient au courant, et elle ne se sentait pas le courage et la force de les affronter aujourd'hui. Mais elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle admirait la volonté dont il faisait preuve, et qui brillait dans ses yeux quand il lui annonçait qu'il allait être clair, et se battre. Shikamaru ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire, même si cela voulait dire renoncer à ce moment de calme en présence de Temari. Il devait prendre une décision qui allait sa vie drastiquement. Sans discuter davantage, ils prirent le chemin du coeur du village, Temari décidant que quelques moments de plus à ses cotés lui apporterait le courage d'affronter ce qui allait suivre. Ils allèrent jusqu'à la résidence Nara sans un mot, comptant chaque pas qui les rapprochait de l'inévitable, et s'arrêtèrent quelques mètres plus loin pour ne pas être dérangé. Temari avait le coeur serré à l'idée de retourner dans sa chambre d'hôtel morbide, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle ne voulait pas que Shikamaru décide sur un coup de tête de l'accompagner. Elle ne voulait pas créer plus de problème. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Elle avait simplement discuté avec un ancien ami. Elle murmura à son coeur de se calmer, mais il s'affola quand Shikamaru attrapa sa main pour y apposer ses lèvres doucement. Il colla son front contre le sien, et lui murmura :

« Merci pour aujourd'hui. Ca m'a donné de la force.

\- Tu vas lui dire ?

\- Je suis obligé. Elle ne mérite pas ça Tem… Je lui dois la vérité. »

Voyant qu'elle tremblait un peu, et qu'elle ne répondait pas, il ajouta d'une voix plus douce :

« Ca va aller ne t'inquiète pas. Ca ne te concerne pas là. C'est moi qui doit être un homme d'honneur c'est tout.

\- Tu ne vas pas regretter ce que tu vas faire ? demanda-t-elle, Je veux dire, on ne finira pas ensemble Shika…

\- Ca n'a rien à voir Tem. Je dois être honnête avec elle. Je ne lui dirais pas que c'est toi. Ton fiancé n'en saura rien. Mais je dois dire à ma femme que notre mariage ne tient pas.

\- Je peux venir avec toi Shika. Je dois assumer ce qu'on a fait aussi.

\- Laisse moi faire, dit il en embrassant son front, Merci pour tout Tem. Je vair régler tout cette situation. »

Ses lèvres restèrent quelques instants sur son front, sans que l'un ou l'autre n'ose bouger de peur de détruire ce moment. Ils étaient toujours aussi perdus dans leurs propres sentiments, et leur situation n'avait pas changé, mais quelque chose n'était pas comme avant. Cette lueur au fond d'eux semblant revivre peu à peu sans qu'ils ne voient l'espoir qu'elle gardait. Ils sentaient la bulle dans laquelle ils s'étaient enfermés toute la journée éclater peu à peu, sans qu'ils puissent retenir ces minutes qui s'écoulaient de plus en plus. Ils avaient conscience qu'ils ne pourraient plus jamais être pareil après la déclaration de Temari, mais pourtant, ils n'en n'avaient pas discuter après qu'elle lui ai avouer ses sentiments. C'était comme si Shikamaru avait entendu les mots prononcés, les avait compris, et y avait répondu silencieusement sans qu'il n'y ait eut besoin de vrai réponse. Elle voulut lui dire quelque chose, qu'elle n'avait pas changé d'avis sur ces sentiments, que ce n'était pas qu'un simple cri du coeur tout à l'heure, qu'il était celui dont elle avait besoin, mais les mots s'évanouirent sur ses lèvres. Elle ne pouvait plus parler, comme si elle était certaine qu'il allait partir, qu'elle ne le reverrait plus après sa discussion avec sa femme, qu'elle venait de les destiner à une fin certaine. Sa gorge se serra en pensant qu'elle n'avait pu avoir qu'une après midi de calme avec lui, simplement pour discuter, et que quand elle rentrerait chez elle, elle serait seule, sans lui, sans personne. Il lui adressa un dernier sourire, et elle voulut lui hurler tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Ne pars pas. Ne me lance pas. Aide moi. Mais elle ne réussit pas. Les mots se formaient dans son esprit mais ne franchissait pas la barrière de ses lèvres. Elle se sentait complètement affaiblie à l'idée qu'elle puisse encore se retrouver seule, et elle voulait qu'il reste avec elle, qu'il lui donne la force dont elle avait besoin pour l'affronter, pour les affronter. Elle voulait qu'il garde un peu plus longtemps sa main dans la sienne, qu'il la prenne dans les bras, qu'il lui dise qu'ils trouveraient une solution ensemble, qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Elle pouvait voir derrière lui, la résidence Nara se dressait, lui rappelait que les parents de Shikamaru n'étaient pas loin, tout comme sa femme, prêts à les surprendre, et à détruire tout le mensonge que Temari avait doucement bâti au cours de ses deux années. Elle aurait voulu rentrer dans cette immense maison, qu'elle avait appelé chez elle pendant des mois, où elle s'était imaginé vivre en compagnie de Shikamaru et de leur famille, et saluer Shikaku et Yoshino. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle n'était pas celle qui était mariée à Shikamaru, et elle doutait qu'il puisse trouver une solution qui le sauverait de son mariage forcé, et qui la sauverait de sa situation. Elle les savait condamnés pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser échapper un sourire, en pensant que malgré tout, ils avaient réussi à voler un instant à leur destinée, un moment hors du temps, pour eux, sans que personne ne vienne les déranger. Il laissa échapper sa main, et elle ne put le retenir, même si les yeux du jeune homme continuait à lui dire que tout allait bien se passer. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, et murmura simplement le prénom de celui que son coeur désirait :

« Shika… »

Il lui sourit à nouveau, et elle eut l'impression de retrouver ce jeune homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse des années auparavant. Cet homme heureux et enjoué qu'elle venait voir à Konoha après une course de trois jours, les yeux scintillants d'impatience. Cet homme qui ne ressemblait en rien au Shikamaru malheureux, et enivré par la violence qu'elle voyait depuis son retour dans le village. Elle avait l'impression d'observer une part du passé, un aperçu de cet homme honnête et attentionné qu'elle avait tant admiré pendant toutes ces années. C'était comme si ils étaient replongés deux ans auparavant, rien ne semblait avoir changé à ce moment précis. Mais tout changea d'un coup, comme si la bulle venait d'exploser d'un coup. Elle entendit des pas derrière elle, un souffle qu'elle connaissait bien, puis vit le regard de Shikamaru se transformer en un éclair de fureur. Il eut le temps de s'éloigner rapidement d'elle, brisant à nouveau le coeur de Temari, qui ferma les yeux de rage. Elle savait très bien qui venait d'arriver. Elle n'avait pas besoin de demander ce qui venait de se passer. La réalité venait à nouveau de l'arracher à son accalmie. La tristesse revint, la violence, la douleur, la rancoeur, alors qu'une voix enjouée hurlant dans son dos :

« Temari chérie tu es là ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! Oh mais tu es avec Shikamaru. »

Le jeune fille se tourna presque automatiquement, rêvant de pouvoir remonter dans le temps, et de ne pas quitter cette chambre d'hôtel, et se retrouva face à un Satoru, dont le sourire figé, et les yeux assombris, semblaient montrer que le moment volé à la destinée venait de se terminer brutalement.

* * *

 **Le suite de ce chapitre arrive très vite, avec moins de réflexions et beaucoup plus d'actions, tout comme certains éléments sur ce cher Satoru. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre. Merci encore, et à la semaine prochaine !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour ! Voici la suite, et fin du chapitre de la semaine dernière. J'espère que vous** **aimerez ce chapitre que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire. Pour les trois derniers chapitres, j'essayerais de les publier, mais je ne peux pas dire de dates n'ayant pas d'internet pendant trois semaines. Je ferais tout pour pouvoir vous fournir la fin de cette fiction malgré ce petit problème. Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Comme pris sur le fait de leur trahison, les deux amants se figèrent incapable de comprendre comment Satoru avait pu les retrouver après cette journée d'accalmie. Shikamaru serra les dents en voyant le fiancé de Temari se rapprocher d'eux. Il n'arrivait pas à voir son visage clairement dans ce crépuscule, et ne discernait pas si il avait vraiment compris la scène qu'il venait d'interrompre. Le jeune Nara sentait près de lui Temari se tendre un peu plus, et fixer l'homme qu'elle avait promis d'épouser sans un mot. Cette simple scène réussit à irriter le jeune conseiller sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi. La vision de Satoru s'avançant petit à petit vers eux, brisait quelque chose en Shikamaru, un espoir naissant, une lueur en lui. Quand Temari lui avait avoué ses sentiments, à demi murmuré à ses oreilles, dans un souffle, il n'avait pas tout de suite compris. Etonné qu'elle puisse partager quelque chose d'aussi intime pour la première fois avec lui, il n'avait pas réussi à vraiment comprendre ce qu'impliquait ses mots. Il avait mis du temps à comprendre qu'elle déclarait l'aimer malgré toute la situation, et malgré les funestes conséquences que cette déclaration ardente impliquait. Avant, même pendant leur relation, il avait été celui qui prenait les devants, qui se mettait à nu au risque de paraitre ridicule, ou qu'elle ne lui retourne pas ses sentiments. Il avait toujours pris l'habitude de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, même à en devenir fou, sans forcement s'attendre à ce qu'elle lui répondre par une déclaration intime. Il savait qu'elle l'aimait à l'époque et n'avait pas eu besoin de la forcer pour qu'elle le lui dise. Il pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre. Il en connaissait chaque passage par coeur, lisant en ses gestes et les rictus de son visage les moindres des sentiments qu'elle lui portait. Même à present, il avait été le premier à lui dire qu'il n'avait qu'elle à l'esprit, qu'elle s'imposait dans son coeur, rendant muette sa raison. Il lui avait avoué qu'il ne pensait qu'à elle malgré le fait qu'il était marié, qu'il ne contrôlait plus les sentiments qu'il ne pouvait nommer, que c'était elle : ca avait toujours été elle. Il avait pris la situation en main, s'affranchissant de toute peur de possibles conséquences. Réel choix ou simple folie, dans les deux cas, il avait décidé qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre encore sans Temari. Il ne pouvait plus se forcer dans un mariage malheureux, que la simple vue de la femme qu'il avait aimé éperdument pouvait briser. Il avait décidé, seul, sans demandé à Temari, de se laisser entrainer par ses sentiments conflictuels, et d'enfin régler le problème qu'était son mariage, sans qu'il ne sache réellement la solution. Il avait permis à l'espoir de rentrer dans son coeur, se disant qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser Temari partir une nouvelle fois. Il était conscient de tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait, qu'il leur avait fait, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser le destin les berner une nouvelle fois. Il avait pris la décision de se battre, même seul, pour qu'il soit à nouveau un homme d'honneur. Il avait pris cette décision sans savoir comment Hisae prendrait la chose, si ils pouvaient faire quelque chose pour ce mariage, si Temari le choisirait, si elle lui retournerait ses sentiments. Il ne le faisait pour personne, juste pour lui, pour être sincère avec ses sentiments, enfin, sans attendre quelque chose en retour. Bien sur, il aurait aimé que tout puisse être plus simple, mais il n'était pas dupe, il savait qu'il n'était pas au commande des conséquences de leurs choix. Voila pourquoi il avait été surpris par la déclaration de Temari. Il savait qu'elle était attirée par lui. Il la connaissait assez pour pouvoir en conclure cela par ses actions, et ses réactions à son égard. Mais il pensait que pour elle tout était diffèrent, qu'elle se forçait à s'éloigner de lui, qu'elle ne le choisirai pas comme il avait déclaré ne penser qu'à elle. Jamais elle n'avait dis qu'elle ne regrettait pas ce qu'ils avaient fait, quand ils avaient trompés leurs compagnons. Jamais elle n'avait déclaré vouloir tout changer pour pouvoir être avec lui. Jamais elle n'avait affirmé que ce n'était pas qu'une simple phase, qu'elle n'avait juste pas qu'un attraction pour lui, que tout cela était très sérieux. Il avait pensé qu'elle était plongé dans un dilemme, et que son choix ne se portait pas sur lui. Et pourtant, il avait continué à s'approcher d'elle, à la laisser rentrer dans son coeur à nouveau, à briser ses palissades qui le protégeait jusqu'ici, à changer tout son monde. Sans même savoir ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Il n'avait eu besoin de preuves de sa part, ni même d'une certitude qu'ils aient une chance d'être ensemble quand toute cette histoire serait terminée. Il avait simplement choisi de croire qu'il pourrait tout changer de son coté, sans se soucier des autres éléments qui marquaient sa dure situation. Pour pouvoir dormir la nuit sans être réveillé par des cauchemars, par des yeux verts qui le hantaient, par ce sentiment de culpabilité qui l'envahissait. Pour enfin trouver la paix.

Cependant, il avait été profondément troublé quand il avait entendu Temari lui dire avec une certaine assurance qu'elle l'aimait. Elle avouait qu'elle était amoureuse de son ex, de cet amant qu'elle ne pensait jamais revoir, de cet homme dont elle était enivrée à chaque instant par le parfum, qu'elle pouvait voir dans ses rêves, de ce jeune homme qu'elle avait un jour appelé l'homme de sa vie avant que tout soit brisé. A cet instant, il avait eu la réponse dont il avait besoin secrètement. Cette déclaration scellait quelque chose en lui, un espoir qu'ils puissent être deux à se battre aujourd'hui pour quelque chose de plus grand, de plus beau. Elle l'aimait. Lui qui l'avait blessé tant de fois par ses maladresses, qui avait été l'acteur de leur chute, et l'investigateur de leur tromperie. Elle l'aimait. Elle qui lui avait toujours dis qu'elle n'était pas une fille qui aimait déclaré ses sentiments venait de lui avouer qu'elle partageait ses doutes, ses certitudes, et ses sentiments conflictuels. Elle l'avait rejoint dans cette valse acharnée qu'ils menaient contre le monde bien réel autour d'eux. Elle l'accompagnait à présent dans cette lutte contre la destinée qui les séparait peu importe ce qui se passait. Elle venait à nouveau marcher à ses cotés. Cette déclaration avait été bien plus qu'un simple 'je t'aime' pour Shikamaru. C'était la façon qu'avait Temari de lui dire qu'elle prenait enfin la responsabilité d'assumer ses sentiments pour lui, malgré les conséquences qui viendraient plus tard. C'était sa manière de lui dire qu'elle enlevait la peur au profit d'un espoir, même minime, que leur amour puisse fleurir encore quelques instants, quelques minutes, avant qu'ils soient arrachés l'un à l'autre. A ce stade, il n'était plus question de savoir si oui ou non ils allaient finir ensemble. Cela ne semblait plus dépendre d'eux. Mais il était necessaire pour Shikamaru de savoir si il n'avait pas rêvé toutes ces petites hésitations, tout ces regards, toute cette tension entre eux. Il ne voulait plus pensé à l'avenir, mais au moment présent. Il ne voulait plus faire d'erreur maintenant. Il ne voulait plus enchainer ses petites maladresses que son coeur torturé le forçait à faire. Il avait envie de protéger Temari, tout en respectant sa femme. Il lui dirait. Il n'avait pas le choix. Ce n'était pas pour finir avec Temari, mais il pouvait laisser juste une chance aux deux amants. Cette déclaration avait conforté quelque chose en lui, une sensation très puissante, très étrange. Elle avait comme réveillé quelques questions qu'il se posait depuis qu'ils s'étaient revus quelques jours plus tôt. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, il n'avait pas été lui même. Ou plutôt, ce Shikamaru qu'il mimait depuis deux ans, s'était peu à peu dissipé. C'était comme si elle arrivait, juste avec sa présence, à effacer cette copie de lui même qu'il avait crée et imposé à son entourage. Elle avait réussi à le rendre peu à peu comme il était avant leur séparation, mais aussi plus illogique, plus téméraire, plus émotif. Pendant deux années, il avait suivi cette raison imparable qui lui disait de suivre sa vie sans faire de remous, de continuer à vivre malgré tout, d'être heureux en apparence, gardant ce sourire devant son entourage. Il devait survivre. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé. Il avait essayé d'être heureux avec sa femme, ne voulant pas déshonorer le nom de sa famille, et rendre malheureuse une autre femme. Il avait tenté d'oublier cet amour ardent qu'il avait un jour ressenti au fond de lui. Il avait tenté d'oublier ses yeux verts qui brillaient tel un joyau, ce sourire qui le calmait, cette voix le raillant avec affection. Il avait tenté d'oublier qu'il avait perdu le gout du bonheur, qu'il sentait que tout ces rires étaient faux, que sa propre voix le faisait frissonner de tristesse. Pendant deux ans, il avait enfoui dans son coeur emprisonné par le malheur, tout les souvenirs où elle apparaissait comme la lueur de couleur dans sa vie morne. Il avait tenté de noyer sa douleur dans tout ce qui trouvait autour de lui : l'alcool, le surmenage, le travail, les multiples visites sur la tombe d'Asuma. Il s'était perdu en deux ans. Il avait perdu ce qu'il était, les convictions qui l'animaient autrefois, le gout de la vie qui le portait. Et en la voyant, quelque chose s'était produit. Comme si sa simple voix avait fissuré ce mur qu'il avait bâti avec tant d'ardeur. Quelques mots prononcés et des filaments de lumière s'échappaient de cette barricade qui le protégeait. Il s'était rapproché d'elle sans le savoir, voulant tout d'abord s'excuser, réussir à se faire pardonner, pour effacer ce sentiment de culpabilité qui l'angoissait. Puis, il avait été porté par cette attraction sans la nommer, sans chercher à identifier ce qu'il ressentait. Il était bien avec elle. Il se sentait en paix, pouvait être lui même sans avoir à se justifier. Il aimait chaque instant qu'il pouvait voler à ses cotés. Les disputes, les soupirs, les rires, les moments sans même un son. Il aimait chaque moment passé avec elle. C'était comme si sa présence l'enivrait, et l'amenait dans un autre monde, un monde plus clément avec eux, un monde dans lequel il serait heureux. Elle était son addiction. Il avait l'impression que quand il avait gouté à nouveau à la douceur de ses lèvres, il était complètement dépendant de l'ardeur de ses baisers. Il était retombé dans cette addiction en la voyant quelques jours auparavant. Il en voulait toujours plus. Il ne voulait pas quitter ses bras, la serrer contre lui, sentir leurs coeurs s'affoler et battre à l'unisson. Il voulait pouvoir ne plus voir qu'elle, oublier tout autour d'eux, s'enivrer de son parfum jusqu'à sombrer dans la dépendance la plus totale. Il voulait l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que le souffle lui manque, se délecter de la douceur de sa peau, caresser ce corps qu'il désirait tant, qu'il connaissait par coeur, et qu'il voulait à nouveau découvrir. Il voulait l'entendre murmurer, que dire, susurrer son prénom à son oreille aux portes d'une jouissance qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps. Il voulait être avec elle sans que rien, ni personne ne s'interpose. Il voulait quelques secondes à ses cotés. Juste quelques secondes sans personne.

Il ne lui avait pas répondu à ce moment là. Il n'en n'avait pas eu besoin. Au fur et à mesure qu'il regardait son visage plein d'espoir, qu'il la sentait contre lui, il avait su. Il avait su qu'il n'était pas necessaire pour lui de répondre, comme il n'avait pas eu besoin de réponses lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Tout les deux savaient que quelque chose venait de se concrétiser en Shikamaru. Ses sentiments, voilé par la rancœur, le désir, la culpabilité, venaient de se cristalliser en lui et d'hurler la réponse d'une voix forte et profonde. Il l'aimait. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'autres réponses. Il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer. Il avait eu besoin d'entendre ses mots afin de comprendre ses propres émotions. Il l'aimait comme il n'avait jamais pu aimer une autre femme, et malgré les conséquences, malgré les causes, malgré leurs compagnons, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en pensant qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, et qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle. Il ne pensa pas que tout était impossible, même si sa raison continuait à lui murmurer secrètement. Il décida de faire abstraction de tout cela pour un moment. Juste une journée volée à la providence. Une journée aux cotés de la femme qu'il désirait, et qui l'aimait. Une seule journée, et demain serait une autre bataille. Un journée sans questionnement, sans hésitation, sans douleur. Juste elle, et lui, dans un calme onirique.

Malheureusement pour lui, ils avaient été interrompus par l'arrivée surprise de Satoru. Shikamaru l'avait vu venir vers eux avant même que Temari n'entende les pas, et la voix de son fiancé. Les dents serrés par la rage, il le regardait se rapprocher d'eux un sourire sur le visage, un sourire que Shikamaru aurait voulu lui effacer violemment. Il ne supportait pas cet homme, et le voir interrompre un des moments qu'il passait seul avec Temari, le rendait fou. Satoru s'avança vers eux en sifflotant comme si de rien était, mais Shikamaru pouvait sentir l'air autour d'eux devenir électrique. Les conséquences de leurs actes venaient d'arriver en même temps que le sourire de Satoru. Le jeune Nara pouvait sentir que Temari était de plus en plus mal à l'aise, et il comprenait très bien la situation. En apparence, ils ne faisaient rien, mais eux deux savaient que Satoru venaient d'interrompre un moment d'épiphanie extrême.

« Satoru, murmura Temari alors que le jeune homme les rejoignait.

\- Alors ma belle, dit il en la prenant dans les bras, Je croyais t'avoir dis de te reposer ce matin.

\- Je suis désolée Satoru. Je suis simplement sortie quelques instants… Je ne pensais pas… Et puis je suis tombée sur Shikamaru…

\- Et tu as passé du temps avec lui, je vois, répondit son fiancé en fixant le jeune Nara qui n'osait pas prendre la parole, Il n'y a aucun mal à ça ma belle, ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'ai pas de raison de me fâcher n'est ce pas ? Shikamaru ? »

Ce dernier serra les poings si fort que ses jointures blanchirent en quelques secondes. Il ne supportait pas ce ton faussement désinvolte que Satoru prenait avec lui. Il avait juste une envie, c'était de le remettre en place rapidement. De lui dire qu'il n'était rien pour Temari, que celui qu'elle aimait c'était Shikamaru, qu'il n'était qu'un lot de consolation. Même si il n'en savait rien, il se permettait d'inventer des pensées à la jeune femme, comme pour se conforter dans l'espoir qu'elle l'aimait plus qu'elle affectionnait Satoru. Cependant, il devait se calmer, et ne pas provoquer Satoru. Il devait penser à Temari, avant son propre ego, et ravaler toute la colère qui montait en lui à la vue de Satoru embrassant avec bonheur la femme qu'il aimait, devant ses yeux.

« Aucune raison, murmura le jeune homme à l'encontre de Satoru, voilant sa colère d'un nuage de politesse, Si vous voulez bien m'excusez, ma femme m'attend à la maison. Temari, on se verra plus tard.

\- A plus tard, chuchota-t-elle, refusant de le quitter du regard.

\- Attends Shikamaru, intervint Satoru, Que dirais-tu de venir boire un verre avec nous ? Je meurs d'envie de discuter un peu plus longtemps avec toi. Nous n'avons pas pu beaucoup échanger hier.

\- Oh non Satoru, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, rajouta Temari soudain paniquée, Je veux dire sa femme doit l'attendre et…

\- Temari, tais toi, dit Satoru avec un sourire, Je demande à ton ami si après m'avoir volé ma fiancée pendant une journée, il souhaiterait boire un verre avec moi. »

Shikamaru, surpris par la vague d'angoisse qui avait traversé son corps quand le jeune homme lui avait proposé de venir avec eux, regarda les yeux paniqués de Temari sans vraiment comprendre. Satoru savait très bien qui il était, il en était certain. Il était le conseiller qui avait demandé à ce que l'accès à Suna lui soit interdit. Il savait très bien qu'il était l'ex compagnon de sa fiancée, et il ne comprenait pas très bien comment il pouvait lui proposer avec amabilité de les suivre. Shikamaru se doutait bien que cette proposition faussement agrémentée de politesse n'était qu'un piège, mais il n'en comprenait encore moins le but. Que voulait faire Satoru en lui proposant un verre ?

« Très bien, j'accepte, répondit Shikamaru en bombant le torse d'orgueil, Je vous suis.

\- Mais et Hisae… insista Temari d'une petite voix.

\- Elle attendra que je rentre tout à l'heure. Elle doit déjà dormir de toute manière.

\- Excellent ! s'époumona Satoru en donnant une grande claque dans le dos de Shikamaru comme s'ils étaient de simples amis, En voilà un homme qui ne court pas dans les jupes de son épouse. Tu commences à me plaire toi !

Shikamaru se crispa, sans rien dire, et il suivit les deux fiancés en silence, après un dernier regard vers Temari. Il était incertain de cette sortie à trois, mais refuser aurait été pour lui comme abandonner Temari, et s'avouer vaincu dans cette lutte. Il ne pouvait pas supporter le sourire niais et provocateur de Satoru, et les laisser partir seuls ce soir, serait une victoire pour le jeune homme. Il rentrerait chez lui plus tard, quand il aurait eu la confirmation de se sentiment étrange qu'il ressentait en lui, et irait tout expliquer à celle qu'il avait épousé deux ans auparavant.

Ils décidèrent d'aller dans un bar que Shikamaru connaissait un peu, dans une des ruelles parallèles au coeur du village, et où il venait souvent avec ses amis. Ils s'attablèrent sur une table un peu isolée, et commandèrent quelques boissons pour le groupe. Shikamaru sirota son saké tout en fixant Temari du regard, qui semblait être sur le point de s'évanouir. Il se doutait que la situation n'était pas moins stressante pour elle, qui se retrouvait au milieu des deux hommes de sa vie.

« Alors dis moi, Shikamaru, tu connais Temari depuis quand ? demanda Satoru en enroulant son bras autour des épaules de sa fiancée. »

 _« Il est rapide le fourbe »_ pensa Shikamaru en reposant son verre, et en prenant une inspiration, tout en réfléchissant aux mots qu'il allait prononcer. Il devait être calme, et posé, sans mettre Temari dans l'embarras.

« Depuis qu'on est enfants. Nos villages sont alliés depuis qu'on est Chunin.

\- Et en plus de ça, vous êtes collègues pour l'examen Chunin, c'est ça ?

\- C'est exact. On organise souvent l'examen ensemble. Et on était conseillers tout les deux…Avant.

\- Oui avant que j'arrive, sourit Satoru, Et donc, avec tout ce boulot, vous étiez proches. De bons amis.

\- Satoru…, essaya Temari mais Shikamaru lui coupa la parole.

\- Oui on peut dire ça, répondit il avec arrogance, Le meilleur des duos, selon certains de nos amis.

\- Oh, je ne doute pas que vous soyez forts à deux, dit Satoru, Je n'en doute pas. Tu as donc connu ma Temari quand elle était toute jeune. Je me demande comment elle était à cette époque.

\- Satoru, tu as vu des photos chez moi, dit Temari, Tu sais à quoi je ressemblais.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil des photos Temari, rit son fiancé, Je veux savoir de la part de ton ami.

\- Pas très différente d'aujourd'hui. Seulement les gens autour qui ont changés.

\- Je vois. Pas d'histoire à partager sur Temari alors ? demanda Satoru en commandant d'autres verres d'un geste las de la main, Assouvis ma curiosité.

\- Je n'ai rien à partager. Ce n'est que le passé, dit Shikamaru en serrant son verre dans la main.

\- C'est bien vrai. Le présent ce n'est pas vos souvenirs, mais ce qu'on vit à présent. Mais maintenant, elle est dans un autre duo… Avec moi, déclara Satoru en se levant, Je vais aller voir ce qu'ils font avec nos verres. Je reviens. »

Shikamaru suivit du regard le grand gaillard qui quittait la table en sifflotant joyeusement. Il n'aimait pas la manière désinvolte avec laquelle Satoru lui parlait, et cette lueur étrange qu'il voyait dans ses yeux. Il l'observa aller s'accouder au bar pour prendre les boissons qu'ils avaient demandés, mais fut interrompu par la main de Temari qui donna un coup dans la sienne, comme pour le sortir de la haine dans laquelle il s'enfonçait. Etonné, il se retourna vers elle, l'interrogeant du regard sur son geste.

« Arrête de le provoquer en parlant de nous, lui indiqua-t-elle à voix basse.

\- C'est lui qui me provoque. Tu ne vois pas son petit jeu ?

\- Shikamaru s'il te plait. Ne l'énerve pas plus.

\- Il cherche la confrontation Temari. Je suis certain qu'il sait très bien ce qu'il fait.

\- Shika, je t'en prie. Ca va finir mal. Laisse le parler.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur que ton précieux fiancé en finisse par ce bagarrer avec le vagabond que tu aimes ? C'est ça ? laissa-t-il échapper entre ses dents, se penchant un peu plus pour que seule elle l'entende.

\- Arrête ça tout de suite. Je veux juste éviter les problèmes…

\- Comment ça ? Dis moi ce qu'il me ferait ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, comme pour lui donner une réponse à ses interrogations hasardeuses, mais elle fut coupée par Satoru qui arriva en chantonnant. Il posa le plateau de verres qu'il avait commandé pour eux, et se réinstalla, jaugeant du regard les deux compagnons qui discutaient.

« Alors, dit il en prenant la main de Temari dans la sienne, Puisqu'on parle de souvenirs, Temari pourquoi pas lui raconter notre rencontre ?

\- Satoru s'il te plait, supplia Temari en voyant la colère teinté le regard de Shikamaru.

\- Je suis sur que ton ami veut savoir comment tu as rencontré l'homme que tu veux épouser quand même ! Je suis étonné que personne ne sache que j'existais d'ailleurs…

\- Ne soit pas comme ça Satoru. Tu sais que je suis un peu réservée.

\- Allons… Allons… Ne sois pas timide, lui dit son fiancé, Shikamaru ca t'intéresse n'est ce pas ?

\- Bien sur, grinça le jeune Nara en priant pour disparaitre avant qu'il ne parle. »

Malheureusement pour lui, Satoru prit ses mots pour acquis et commença à narrer l'histoire qui le liait à Temari, sans que Shikamaru puisse l'arrêter.

« Je viens pas de Suna, raconta-t-il, Mais d'un petit bourg dans le désert. C'est pour ça que je ne connaissais pas très bien la famille du Kazekage. Je ne voulais pas du tout devenir Shinobi, mais tu sais la guerre te prend tout… Et après la mort de mon père, et de mon frère par des ennemis de Suna, notre famille a été forcé de venir dans le village… Pour se protéger des autres pays. Puis finalement, j'ai du travailler, et je suis rentré dans l'administration de Suna. Comme toi, j'étais un petit génie que le Kazekage voulait à ses cotés, dit Satoru en riant.

\- Et donc cette rencontre avec Temari ? demanda Shikamaru, qui voulait faire en sorte que Satoru arrête de lui raconter sa vie de malheur.

\- Ne sois pas si impatient, j'y viens l'ami. Regarde le Temari, sourit Satoru, à vouloir savoir à tout prix comment notre amour est né. Je l'aime bien ce petit.

\- Raconte lui allez, dit Temari en poussant gentiment de la main son fiancé.

\- Oui … Oui … Alors, où en étions nous ?

\- Notre rencontre, indiqua Temari, avant que Shikamaru ait eu le temps de provoquer Satoru par une réplique cinglante.

\- Ah oui, effectivement. Alors, Je ne connaissais pas très bien la famille du Kazekage, avant de gravir les échelons. J'étais le petit secrétaire des bureaux, pas le grand conseiller. Gaara ne m'adressait même pas la parole. Seulement, quelques fois, Kankuro osait me parler. Sans vraiment être très agréable mais c'était un bon début.

\- Satoru, tu exagères, je suis certaine que mes frères étaient gentils.

\- Tu as été la première à me parler ma princesse. Je me souviens que je n'étais qu'un petit sans avenir, et que la princesse de Suna était venu discuter avec moi. Je me suis dis à ce moment là que tu étais la femme qu'il me fallait. Une femme forte, conseillère du Kazekage, qui pourrait marcher à mes cotés, vers le sommet. Un vrai coup de foudre.

\- Elle fait souvent cet effet là, murmura Shikamaru sans vraiment que Satoru ne l'entende, trop occupé à rire avec Temari.

\- Et donc, il y deux ans, suite à une mission, j'ai pu rencontrer vraiment Temari. Elle était pas mal triste à cet époque, mais on peut dire que je lui ai redonné le sourire ! Et puis, j'étais nommé pour être conseiller à sa place, pour qu'elle puisse se reposer un peu. J'ai eu la fille et le poste, tu sais ce que c'est hein ! dit il avec orgueil accompagné d'un rire gras. »

Shikamaru serra les poings pour ne pas lui mettre un coup de poing tout de suite. Il voulait lui faire ravaler le comportement qu'il avait ce soir, qui semblait se détériorer au fil des verres d'alcool qu'il buvait. Il osait manquer de respect à sa fiancée, qui se trouvait à ses cotés, un sourire crispé sur le visage, tentant de l'arrêter dans sa narration. Il n'aimait pas cet homme. Pas que parcequ'il tenait la main de la femme qu'il aimait avec une possession extrême, et qu'il ne parlait que de lui depuis de longues minutes. Il ne pouvait pas lui trouver quelque chose de sympathique. Il sait que ses amis lui auraient dis qu'il n'écoutait que son égo face à l'homme qui lui volait Temari, mais ce n'était pas ça. Il y avait une teinte dans la personnalité de Satoru qui ne lui revenait pas.

« Je pense, continua Satoru, nullement inquiété par la colère qui peignait le visage de son interlocuteur, Que j'ai fais le bon choix en choisissant Temari. Un homme doit choisir une femme pour l'accompagner, tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et Temari était une femme pour moi. Je suis heureux de me marier avec une aussi belle femme. La vie d'époux va me changer, je le sens !

\- J'en suis certain, murmura Shikamaru, sans conviction, Votre mariage est pour quand ?

\- Dans quelques semaines. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras convié bien entendu ! Je veux dire Temari a l'air de vraiment beaucoup t'apprécier, il est normal que tu sois là le jour où elle épouse l'homme de sa vie… D'ailleurs tu devrais me parler de ta femme ! Mariage heureux ? »

Le sourire de Satoru fit bondir Shikamaru de sa chaise, sans qu'il n'ait pu se contrôler. Il s'excusa rapidement, et partit en direction des toilettes en vitesse, sans se retourner. Arrivé dans la petite pièce, il s'enferma, et fit couler l'eau qu'il se passa rapidement sur le visage avant de s'observer dans le miroir en face de lui. La fureur teintait son visage déjà marqué par le manque évident de sommeil, et les différentes émotions qu'il vivait ces quelques jours. Il serra les poings et tapa d'un coup le meuble près de lui. Ce Satoru n'arrêtait pas de le provoquer depuis le début de leur conversation et il ne le supportait plus. Il voulait le faire taire une fois pour toute. Il voulait qu'il arrête de ramener sur la table le couple heureux qu'il formait avec Temari. Bordel, elle ne l'aimait pas ! C'était Shikamaru qu'elle aimait ! Mais pourquoi ne disait elle rien pour stopper son insupportable fiancé de trainer dans la boue tout les souvenirs qu'ils avaient en commun. Il n'en pouvait plus de ce sourire niais qu'il arborait fièrement. Il aurait voulu que le meuble qu'il maltraitait de ces coups soit la tête de ce Satoru, qu'il puisse lui faire comprendre qu'il n'appréciait pas le manque de respect qu'il sentait à son égard. Shikamaru n'était pas un homme violent, mais plutôt un homme qui préférait des solutions plus calmes, mais ce Satoru le faisait sortir de ses gonds. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer, et à juste le supporter. Qu'était il sensé faire ? Juste rester, sans rien dire, à l'écouter raconter oh combien il était heureux d'avoir une femme à ses cotés. Il n'était pas un simple ami pour elle et Satoru le savait. Il le rendait encore plus miséreux qu'avant, l'achevait à coup de mots, le poignardant en lui rappelant tout ce qu'il avait gâché et détruit. Il détestait cet homme. Il détestait tout autant la situation, et le fait que Temari ne fasse rien pour arrêter la douleur de Shikamaru. Elle devait savoir que les mots de Satoru blessaient Shikamaru, et elle ne faisait rien. Pire, elle riait, souriait à chaque attaque de son fiancé. N'avait elle pas été sérieuse quand elle lui avait dis qu'elle l'aimait plus tôt ? Avait il rêvé ce moment entre eux ? Depuis que Satoru était arrivé, elle n'était plus la même. Mentait elle à Shikamaru sur ces sentiments, ou jouait elle un rôle devant son fiancé ? Il n'en savait rien. Elle devrait le faire taire. Elle était la féroce Temari du désert. Deux années auparavant, si Shikamaru avait eu le malheur d'oser parler ainsi, il aurait volé de table, subissant une attaque de sa compagne. Mais là, elle ne faisait rien. Elle ne bougeait pas, elle ne parlait plus, elle ne regardait plus Shikamaru. Elle restait silencieuse, laissant son fiancé parler de leur rencontre. C'était comme s'il effaçait tout présence de l'ancienne Temari à son contact. Sa personnalité était piégée entre celle d'avant avec Shikamaru, et la nouvelle avec Satoru. Shikamaru n'aimait pas ça. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Il se sentait mal en présence de Satoru, comme si il était un petit faon en présence d'un chasseur dangereux. Il n'aimait pas l'aura qu'il sentait autour de cet homme.

Il se rinça une nouvelle fois le visage, et adressa une petite prière aux Dieux pour qu'ils lui donnent le courage de pouvoir affronter le visage de Temari, souriante, dans les bras de cet homme qui n'était pas lui. Il se promit que le lendemain, quand il se serait expliqué avec sa femme, il demandera à Temari pourquoi Satoru ne lui revenait pas. Elle devait avoir une explication à ce comportement agaçant. Pourquoi était elle avec lui ? Que lui trouvait elle de si extraordinaire que quelques mois après sa rupture, elle lui donnait une chance ? Comment pouvait elle l'épouser lui, et pas Shikamaru ? Qu'avait il de plus ?

Après de longues minutes pour reprendre ses esprits, il décida de repartir dans la salle, cherchant tout de suite son briquet et son paquet de cigarette dans sa poche, pour aller fumer à l'extérieur. Satoru et Temari l'attendaient devant la table, debout, quelques pièces posées devant leurs verres vides. Shikamaru interrogea Temari toujours collé à Satoru, bloquée par son immense bras enroulé autour de son épaule.

« On va y aller je pense, il commence à se faire tard, murmura Temari.

\- Tu me donnes une cigarette avant l'ami ? demanda Satoru, J'aimerais bien m'en griller une avant de partir.

\- Pas de problème, dit Shikamaru en lui donnant, et en empruntant le chemin de la sortie. »

Ils allèrent quelques mètres plus loin de l'enseigne du bar afin de fumer leurs cigarettes. « Elle aime les fumeurs » pensa Shikamaru en allumant sa cigarette, observant Satoru faire de même plus loin. Les deux hommes n'avaient pas passés beaucoup de temps dans le bar, mais il se dégageait d'eux une forte odeur d'alcool se mêlant aux nappes de fumée. L'ambiance lugubre de la ruelle, mêlée à la fraicheur de la nuit, faisait de ce moment quelque chose d'assez sombre. Shikamaru ne voulait pas s'attarder ici plus longtemps, comprenant par les rires de Satoru, qu'il n'était plus le bienvenu. Il salua les deux fiancés, et s'éloigna doucement dans la ruelle, les mains dans les poches, une deuxième cigarette qui craquait entre ses lèvres. Cette soirée avait été un désastre, mais il ne pouvait pas faire l'étonné. Il avait su au fond de lui que quelque chose se passerait ce soir. Mais il pensait qu'une altercation entre les deux hommes se déroulerait dans cette ambiance de masculinité, d'égo, et de violence. Il sortit de la ruelle en maugréant contre lui même mais il eut soudain une étrange sensation. Une voix dans sa tête lui hurlait de faire demi tour tout de suite. Sans vraiment comprendre, il écouta cette voix qui lui semblait si familière et rebroussa chemin. Au début de la ruelle, il s'aperçut que Satoru et Temari n'avaient pas bougé depuis les quelques minutes où il avait disparu. Seulement quelque chose avait changé. Il ne pouvait pas bien discerner à cause de la distance les séparant, mais il voyait très clairement que Satoru s'approchait de Temari, et qu'elle, dos au mur, ne pouvait plus bouger. Il fronça les sourcils devant la scène, ne comprenant pas ce malaise qu'il sentait en lui. Il vit Satoru jeter nonchalamment sa cigarette avant d'embrasser sa copine avec ardeur, la plaquant contre le mur. Ce n'était que ça ? Un simple baiser entre deux fiancés. Alors pourquoi Shikamaru sentait le besoin de devoir avancer encore vers eux. Pourquoi sentait il ses entrailles se serrer à la vue des mains de Satoru parcourant le corps de Temari ? Etait ce une simple jalousie, ou y avait il autre chose ? Un sentiment de protection enfoui au fond de lui qui surgissait comme un instinct animal. Il sut qu'il eut raison en quelques secondes. Temari repoussa son fiancé du plat de la main, lui disant quelque chose que Shikamaru ne put comprendre de là où il se trouvait. Ce geste, pourtant si anodin, ne plut pas à Satoru qui s'approcha plus violemment de sa fiancé, pour lui bloquer les bras, la forçant à répondre à ses baisers. Shikamaru qui traversait la ruelle vide, pour s'approcher de plus en plus, vit la main de Satoru se poser sur le coup délicat de la jeune fille, et il vit rouge.

Sans penser à ce qu'il allait faire, il fonça, traversant la ruelle en courant, entendant de plus en plus les râles de plaisir de Satoru, mêlé aux refus de sa copine. Arrivant vers le couple, il poussa d'un coup Satoru au loin, avant d'enchainer avec un coup de poing dans le visage. Satoru, choqué par le geste de Shikamaru, se releva en colère, et s'attaqua au jeune homme :

« Ca va pas la tête ! Tu te prends pour qui !

\- La jeune fille a dit non ! Laisse la tranquille !

\- Tu es qui pour elle le chevalier ? Je suis son fiancé, va voir ta femme toi ! »

Shikamaru n'écouta pas ce qu'il venait de lui dire et le repoussa violemment, avant que Satoru ne répliqua par un coup de poing lui aussi. Shikamaru ne se lança pas faire l'attrapa au col pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne le laisserait pas faire. Les deux hommes se fixaient avec tellement de haine dans le visage, montrant qu'ils étaient sur le point de régler ça de la manière la plus brutale qu'il soit. Temari quant à elle tentait d'empêcher la bagarre d'éclater, craignant de devoir affronter les conséquences du résultat de la bataille.

« Arrêtez ça tout de suite les garçons !

\- Tu te prends pour un dur le petit, cracha Satoru, Tu n'es rien, et tu te permets de taper le conseiller de Suna. Je raconte ça demain à Gaara, il te fait exécuter. Tu vas perdre ton boulot.

\- Tais toi, menaça Shikamaru, Je vais te faire taire une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Ah oui ? Toi contre moi ? Viens, je t'attends !

\- Satoru s'il te plait ! s'interposa Temari. »

Comme seule réponse, son fiancé la repoussa violemment, et elle trébucha au sol devant eux. Cela eut pour effet de rendre encore plus furieux Shikamaru, qui s'empressa de taper Satoru avec violence, et une fois qu'il fut au sol, lui grimpa dessus afin de lui refaire le portrait. Il ne supportait pas que cet homme se permette de faire du mal à sa copine. Toute la haine qu'il avait gardé en lui pendant ces deux années explosa à cet instant. Il n'était plus le fin stratège de Konoha mais un homme blessé qui ne pouvait pas comprendre comment la femme merveilleuse qu'il avait aimé pouvait être avec un homme aussi arrogant. Il en voulait au monde entier. A cette foutue destinée qui les séparait encore, et encore. Il en voulait à Satoru de se permettre d'agir ainsi, mais encore pire, il en voulait à sa propre bêtise d'avoir laisser Temari partir pour finir avec lui. Il aurait du être celui qu'elle épouserait, et qui la rendrait heureuse. Il voulait rendre heureuse. Il l'aimait. Il ne pouvait pas accepter qu'elle épouse cet homme. Pas lui. Il explosa dans une violence bestiale, sans vraiment réfléchir. Les deux hommes se lancèrent dans une bagarre acharnée, se rendant coup par coup, ne voulant pas donner raison à l'autre, voulant détruire l'autre homme de la vie de Temari. Shikamaru enchainait coup après coup, sans entendre tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, s'appliquant simplement à détruire le sourire arrogant de ce visage qu'il détestait tant. Il n'entendit les cris de Temari, que lorsque des habitués du bar, alertés par le voix de la jeune fille vinrent les séparer en vitesse.

Tenu par deux hommes, Shikamaru se débattit alors que Satoru se relevait doucement, expliquant qu'un homme lui était tombé dessus sans raison apparente, rendant encore plus fou Shikamaru qui devenait de plus en plus bestial.

« Tu n'es qu'un menteur ! cria-t-il, Tu ne la respectes pas !

\- Calme toi l'ami, répondit Satoru en appliquant un tissu sur son visage meurtri, Je pense que tu as bien trop bu.

\- Je vais te tuer Satoru ! Tu vas voir ce qu'un conseiller du Hokage peut faire !

\- Avec tout ces témoins autour de nous, je pense que tu ne peux rien faire, cracha Satoru, Allez Temari on y va.

\- Tem… murmura Shikamaru en se défaisant de l'étreinte des deux hommes et en suppliant la jeune fille du regard, Tem… Je t'en prie. Ne pars pas avec lui.

\- Temari on y va ! Ton ami a fait assez de dégât comme ça aujourd'hui ! Dépêche toi ! »

Shikamaru regarda Temari, lui hurlant de ne pas partir, qu'il n'était pas celui qui avait provoqué toute la soirée, mais la jeune fille les larmes aux yeux lui murmura qu'elle était désolée, et sans ajouter un mot, elle prit la main que son fiancé lui tendait, et elle s'éloigna de Shikamaru. Ce dernier n'entendit plus rien autour de lui, et se laissa tomber au sol, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Venait elle réellement de prendre parti pour cet homme qui n'avait qu'arrogance et sournoiserie à l'égard de Shikamaru ? Que venait il de se passer ? Quel était la lueur dans les yeux de Temari que Shikamaru n'arrivait pas à cerner ? Qui était vraiment cet homme bestial qui allait épouser Temari ?

Il se releva, avec l'aide d'un des hommes du bar, hébété à la fois par les coups qu'il avait reçu, et par la douleur de voir Temari partir au bras de Satoru, puis s'excusa auprès des habitants de Konoha avant de partir. Il erra ensuite dans la ville à la recherche d'un magasin ouvert, et dans son malheur, acheta une bouteille d'alcool, qu'il finit par vider sur le chemin menant chez lui. Elle était partie. Avec cet homme. Elle l'avait choisi lui. Elle qui l'aimait.

Titubant, il arriva avec difficulté vers la maison Nara, endormie à cette heure là, et poussa le portail avec un soupir. Il rentrait sans elle, encore une fois. Pire, il rentrait chez lui, avec ce sentiment de honte, de mensonges, de culpabilité, qui lui brulait l'estomac. Inconscient du bruit qu'il faisait, à cause de l'alcool imbibé, et probablement de son esprit perdu, il ouvrit la porte de sa maison avec violence. Il se déchaussa avec difficulté, soupirant bruyamment, se crispant à chaque geste qu'il faisait. Satoru lui avait donné de bons coups pour qu'il ait si mal. Il détestait cet homme. Dieux qu'il détestait cet homme.

« Shikamaru ? Que … Oh mon dieu, mais tu saignes ! »

Il releva la tête, assez étonné d'entendre la voix d'Hisae, et s'aperçut en un regard qu'elle avait dormi sur le canapé. Il voulut laisser échapper un rire, mais il n'en eut pas la force. Qu'il était bête. Sa femme l'attendait sur le canapé, et s'inquiétait de le voir rentrer dans un tel état, et lui se souciait de ce qu'il venait de se passer, délaissant les promesses qu'il s'était faites plus tôt. Il tenta de bafouiller une excuse, sans réelle conviction, mais elle s'approcha de lui en courant, pour inspecter son visage meurtri. Sans qu'il ne puisse refuser, elle attrapa sa main, et le mena au canapé, où trainait une couverture de fortune. Elle lui demanda de s'assoir, et de rester là le temps qu'elle aille chercher de quoi le soigner. Incapable de faire autrement, il resta tranquille en regardant ses mains trembler. Qui était il ? Il ne se reconnaissait pas ? Comment pouvait il rentrer aussi tard, dans un tel état, et ne pas penser qu'il allait déranger cette femme qui s'occupait de l'épave qu'il était.

Hisae revint en vitesse, portant le necessaire pour désinfecter la plaie qu'il sentait sur son arcade. Elle s'assit en face de lui, tirant une chaise pour lui faire face, et l'aider à se soigner. Elle ne posa aucune question, comme si elle savait très bien qu'il lui mentirait, et qu'il n'oserait pas lui dire ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé. Elle le soigna avec douceur, sans parler, regardant des fois ses mains qui tremblaient, d'un oeil triste. Elle avait toujours été douce avec lui. Il ne l'avait jamais respecté. Il laissa échapper un petit en pensant qu'il s'était battu pour l'honneur de Temari, mais qu'il n'était pas mieux. Il n'était qu'un fantôme, que la vie avait tué, et qui errait depuis deux ans. Et pourtant, elle était toujours là, à ses cotés, à l'aider à rester un homme même au milieu de la nuit, ne lui demandant pas ce qu'il se passait. Il avait été un mari minable. Il en était conscient. Hisae méritait mieux. Elle méritait un homme qui l'aimerait, qui ne la tromperait pas, qui ne l'inquiéterait pas. Elle ne méritait pas ce qu'il était. Il était amoureux de Temari. Il n'était que mensonge. Il ne pouvait pas continuer. Pas comme ça. Il devait au moins être droit pour une des femmes de sa vie. Elle ne pouvait pas restée à ses cotés, à le voir rentrer tout les soirs imbibé d'alcool, à le voir se morfondre pour une autre femme, à le voir se tuer peu à peu, car la vie n'avait pas de sens depuis deux ans. Elle était une femme si douce. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça.

« Hisae, murmura-t-il

\- Ne dis rien Shikamaru. Tu vas aggraver tes blessures.

\- Je suis désolé de tout ça Hisae… Je … Tu mérites mieux…

\- Ne dis pas ça. Tu es soul, tu dis des choses insensés. Il faut que tu dormes. »

Elle lui sourit avec tendresse et ca acheva quelque chose en lui, tuant cette part de peur qu'il avait eu lui mais aussi réveillant toute la culpabilité qu'il gardait. Porté par tout ce qu'il venait de vivre, mais aussi par son esprit soul, il sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Du bout des doigts, il effleura le visage de la femme qu'il avait épousé, mais qu'il n'avait jamais aimé. Choquée de voir son mari pleurer ainsi, Hisae ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, même lorsqu'il se recroquevilla sur lui même, se tenant la tête dans les mains, mêlant un rire ironique, aux chaudes larmes qui inondaient son visage. Il murmura quelque chose pour lui même, qu'il répéta de nombreuses fois comme un fou, avant de se redresser, et de la fixer, l'air perdu.

« Je suis un mauvais mari… Je suis une épave… Tu as épousé une épave… Et… Je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ai fais… Tellement désolé… Je ne suis qu'un con… Un putain de con ! Incapable de rendre heureux une femme !

\- Shikamaru calme toi, c'est l'alcool qui parle. Calme toi, chuchota-t-elle tentant comme elle le pouvait de l'apaiser. »

Mais Shikamaru, avait les yeux d'un homme qui venait de comprendre qu'il ne pouvait plus vivre dans le mensonge, même s'il devait perdre sa femme pour ça. Un voile de tristesse passa dans ses yeux, tandis que sa voix enrouée par les sanglots portait les quelques mots qui changeraient tout.

« J'aime Temari, déclara-t-il, sans même regarder Hisae, Je l'aime depuis des années. Je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer… Et … Je … Je t'ai trompé Hisae. Je… Je t'ai trompé même le premier jour en la regardant… Je ne voulais pas… Je t'assure. J'ai essayé d'être un bon mari. J'ai essayé de te rendre heureuse. Je t'apprécie vraiment. Mais je ne suis qu'un con qui foire toute ses relations ! Tu ne me mérites pas Hisae… J'ai tout foiré… J'ai détruit notre mariage comme un idiot… Mais je l'aime putain ! Je l'aime et elle est avec ce connard ! Je ne suis vraiment qu'un con… Excuse moi de tout Hisae… Ne me pardonne pas… Je ne le mérite pas… »

N'entendant aucune réponse de la part d'Hisae, il continua perdu dans son malheur :

« J'ai essayé… J'ai tenté d'être cet homme que tout le monde voulait que je sois… J'ai vraiment essayé… Mais c'est elle. Putain que c'est elle… Je suis désolé… Je suis tellement désolé… Je ne sais plus quoi faire Hisae. Tu dois me prendre pour un con de venir et t'annoncer que je t'ai trompé. Et tu as raison. Je ne suis qu'un con. Largue moi. Frappe moi. Hurle moi dessus. Je ne mérite pas ta douceur. Je mérite la violence de cette vie… Je ne suis qu'un con… Ce n'était pas sensé se passer comme ca… Ce n'était pas sensé…. »

Entrainé par l'alcool, il continua à murmurer qu'il était désolé, qu'il voulait qu'elle dise tout à sa famille, qu'il subisse les foudres de tout le monde, qu'il n'était qu'un idiot qui gâchait tout, qu'il avait tenté d'être un bon mari, qu'elle était trop douce pour lui, qu'il était navré, qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Il n'avait plus la force de se battre. Il n'avait plus aucun espoir en lui qui brillait. Il tentait simplement d'être un homme, au moment où sa dignité venait d'être arrachée, et qu'elle était remplacée par un profond mal-être. Il ne pensait même plus aux mots qu'il prononçait. Il voulait simplement tout lui dire, pour ne plus souffrir. Elle devait savoir. Elle méritait de savoir. Il devait assumer. Il le devait pour Hisae. Pour cette femme qui subissait les conséquences de ses conneries. Il n'était qu'un idiot. Ses rires prirent le pas sur ses larmes, mais il était secoué de tout part, par les sanglots. En apparence, on aurait pu lui prêter un cas de démence, et on peut dire, qu'à cet instant, la douleur le rendait fou. Sa seule faute avait été de tomber amoureux, follement amoureux de la mauvaise femme.

Relevant la tête, il s'aperçut qu'Hisae ne lui avait pas répondu, et n'avait pas bougé. Sans comprendre réaction calme, il fronça les sourcils. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de reprendre sa tirade, pour s'excuser une nouvelle fois, il vit une larme s'échapper de ses yeux que la douceur rendait d'une beauté folle. Cette unique larme coula le long de son visage gracieux, avant de mourir sur les lèvres que Shikamaru n'embrasserait jamais. Cette unique larme brisa le coeur de Shikamaru encore plus, comprenant que tout était fini. Il venait de détruire son mariage. Il venait de blesser une nouvelle femme. Il voulut observer le visage d'Hisae, éclairé simplement par de faibles lumières, comme pour garder en souvenir, cette femme qui avait été à ses cotés pendant deux ans, et sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, des yeux verts se superposèrent à la douceur d'Hisae, et la douleur devint plus forte en imaginant les deux femmes en même temps. Il avait recommencé. Il avait tout détruit.

Mais sans qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter, Hisae chassa la trace que la larme avait laissé sur son visage, et elle s'approcha de Shikamaru, qui s'attendait à ce qu'elle le frappe. A la place de la violence, elle le prit dans les bras d'un coup, le serrant contre lui comme un enfant qu'elle veut calmer après un cauchemar, puis elle murmura à son oreille :

« Je sais »

Ces deux mots craquèrent le vitre qui protégeait le coeur de Shikamaru, et il trembla de plus belle, les larmes coulant sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter, s'accrochant désespérément à Hisae. Il venait de la perdre, et il le savait. C'était fini. Il ne pourrait plus mentir, plus faire semblant, plus tenter de masquer les sentiments qu'il avait pour Temari. Il avait fait souffrir une femme de plus. Il entendait la voix d'Hisae, lui répéter qu'il n'avait pas été un mari épouvantable, qu'il était un homme bien, que tout allait bien se passer, et les mots devinrent de plus en plus flous au fur et à mesure qu'il se calmait, tentant de retrouver son souffle. Il répéta encore et encore qu'il était désolé, qu'il ne voulait pas, qu'il n'aurait pas du aimer Temari. Et à chaque fois, Hisae continuait à lui chuchoter que tout allait bien se passer. C'était terminé. Il venait de perdre la femme qu'il avait promis de protéger, d'aimer, et de rester fidèle. Il avait tout détruit en quelques mots. Et pourtant, la tristesse qui le paralysait se mêlait au soulagement de lui avoir enfin dis. Il se sentait mieux, tout en étant profondément ancré dans un malheur. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant de longues minutes, Shikamaru écoutant les larmes d'Hisae tomber sur son épaule, comme des gouttes sur une fenêtre un jour de pluie. Lorsque le soleil se lèverait le lendemain matin, ils ne seraient plus. Lorsque les rayons illumineraient ce logis familiale, il l'aurait perdue, assumant de n'aimer qu'une femme pour l'éternité, même si ce n'était pas celle qui partageait sa vie. Quand l'horloge sonnerait le début d'une nouvelle journée, ils devront vivre avec les déclarations de Shikamaru, et subir les conséquences de son amour destructeur. Elle n'était que la première victime collatéral de son choix.

* * *

 **Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre un peu plus mouvementé ? Des avis ? :) Je vous remercie encore d'avoir lu ! Et à la prochaine :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour ! Je suis de retour ^^ Excusez moi pour cette longue pause, je travaillais tout l'été, et dans un endroit sans réseau en plus. Désolée de ne pas avoir pu voir prévenir, ou répondre aux reviews, mais merci d'en avoir postées. Ce chapitre est très très long, le plus long que j'ai écris, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai essayé de plus aéré mes paragraphes pour les personnes qui lisent sur téléphone, je n'avais pas réalisé comment les longs moments pouvaient paraitre trop lourds avec une mise en page comme ça. Je pense qu'après je remettrais tout en forme pour que ce soit mieux pour les téléphones. Il ne manque plus que deux autres chapitres à cette histoire, et j'espère que vous resterez jusqu'à la fin. Merci à tout ceux qui liront ce chapitre, et je vous dis à la prochaine fois ( promis la c'est bon je pourrais publier à temps ^^)**

* * *

Les premiers rayons du soleil sortirent doucement Shikamaru des bras de Morphée. Encore assoupi, il bailla en se frottant les yeux, maugréant contre le manque de sommeil. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder l'heure pour comprendre qu'il s'était encore levé trop tôt, et vu l'heure à laquelle il avait trouvé le sommeil, il se doutait que cette journée allait être plus que compliqué. En ouvrant un oeil, il ne fut pas surpris de découvrir qu'il se trouvait encore une fois sur son canapé. Repoussant le drap qui lui couvrait les jambes, il se redressa avec un grognement. Après deux longues années à déserter le lit conjugal, il avait pris l'habitude de dormir sur ce petit canapé, au milieu de son salon, mais en revanche, il n'avait pas pris gout aux courbatures du matin. En grimaçant de douleur, il se leva difficilement pour se rendre dans la cuisine adjacente. Sans vraiment y penser, il se fit couler un café, souhaitant que le breuvage lui donne la force dont il avait besoin pour affronter la journée. Attrapant la tasse d'une main, il l'emporta avec lui à l'extérieur, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller son épouse qui dormait dans leur chambre.

Tout son corps le faisant souffrir, rappel que la veille, il en était venu aux mains avec Satoru, et que le grand gaillard avait réussi à le blesser, plus qu'avec de simples mots. Laissant échapper une plainte sourde en s'asseyant sur le bord de sa terrasse, il se promit d'aller en ville après ses heures de travail pour trouver de quoi soulager sa douleur. D'habitude, il aimait se rappeler comment la vie était difficile, et la douleur l'aidait à rester vivant, mais aujourd'hui, il ne se sentait pas la force d'accepter les coups, sans rien faire pour vivre correctement. Le soleil était à peine levé, et les rayons déshabillaient peu à peu le jardin, le livrant aux yeux à demi-clos de Shikamaru. La sérénité semblait avoir cristallisé le moment auquel il assistait, et dans ce calme silencieux, il observa ce jardin dans lequel il avait grandi. Il pouvait entendre le courant de l'eau qui courait pour rejoindre le bassin, d'où il percevait le moindre mouvement des poissons. Il voyait les plantes danser au gré du vent qui se levait doucement. En voyant sur le muret en face de sa dépendance quelques annotations griffonnés, il sourit en fronçant les sourcils comme pour essayer de lire ce qu'il y était écrit. Il se souvenait que lorsqu'il était enfant, sa mère lui disait de venir chaque année, pour qu'elle puisse noter sa taille. Shikaku, en grognant qu'elle marquait le mur que son clan avait construit, s'installait sur cette même terrasse en les regardant. Le petit Shikamaru lui aussi râlait de cette tradition qu'il ne comprenait pas, et bougonnait du haut de ses trois ans. Yoshino n'écouta cependant pas ses deux hommes, et continua de noter la taille de son précieux bambin.

Shikamaru sourit en se remémorant tout cela, et en pensant, que la vie était bien plus simple quand il était le petit enfant choyé de sa mère. Combien de fois avait-il râlé lorsqu'elle avait voulu simplement lui inculqué des valeurs, ou lorsqu'elle avait juste tenté de le protéger contre cette vie ? Combien payerait-il pour entendre encore les cris de sa mère résoudre tout ces problèmes, et calmer toutes ses peurs ? Il donnerait tout pour pouvoir simplement fermer les yeux, et retrouver la quiétude de ses jeunes années. Bien sur, il n'était encore qu'un jeune homme et toute la vie s'offrait à lui, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir gâché le début de cette nouvelle vie. Il avait été un de ceux qui avait survécu à la guerre, refait sa vie ensuite, et trouvé le courage de continuer à vivre. Et pourquoi ? Pour tout gâcher, tout enfouir dans la violence et la tristesse.

Il soupira, essayant de chasser les pensées qui l'assaillaient, il porta la boisson à ses lèvres, regardant le soleil embraser doucement l'horizon. Il avait cette impression que tout était semblable, et à la fois, nouveau, comme s'il redécouvrait les paysages qu'il avait vus des centaines de fois. Peut-être était-ce la première fois qu'il prenait le temps d'observer ce monde qui s'éveillait à lui. Avant, ses yeux se posaient sur ce tableau, sans vraiment en comprendre les nuances, mais à présent, il était frappé de plein fouet par sa beauté. Ce matin, il se sentait apaisé, comme si chaque mouvement était plus simple, chaque pensée plus facile à former, chaque instant plus élémentaire à apprécier. Quelque chose avait changé. La veille, il se souvenait qu'il était rentré chez lui, et avait eu une discussion sincère avec son épouse. Il n'arrivait pas très bien à se rappeler de chaque mot qu'il avait utilisé, mais malgré son état d'alcoolémie avancé, il se souvenait qu'il avait abordé le sujet délicat de sa tromperie, expliquant à Hisae, les moindres détails de l'histoire. Il se rappelait de la douleur vive qu'il avait ressentie, mêlée au soulagement d'être enfin libre de ce poids qui le rendait malade depuis des jours, peut être même plus longtemps. Il avait pu enfin ouvrir cette boite de pandore que son orgueil avait emprisonnée, et tout en était sorti, sans qu'il puisse contrôler ce qu'il disait. Sans honte, probablement causée par l'alcool et la douleur, il s'était livré à celle qu'il avait épousée. Il n'avait pas eu peur. Il connaissait par coeur les conséquences de ses déclarations, et pourtant, il lui avait tout dis. Dans sa tristesse, il avait avoué à Hisae, qu'il aimait une autre femme, qui le rendait complètement dingue, et que le simple fait d'avoir revu la jeune blonde, avait annihilé toutes les belles promesses de mariage et de fidélité. Grimaçant en se rappelant vaguement de l'état dans lequel il était rentré, tard dans la nuit, et la honte le gagna. Il ne comprenait pas qu'Hisae, devant son mari soûl, en pleurs, en sang, lui avouant qu'il avait couché, désiré, rêvé une autre femme, n'ait pas réagit plus violemment. Au lieu de la violence à laquelle il s'attendait, elle n'avait rien répondu mis à part le simple fait qu'elle était bel et bien consciente de ses sentiments pour la belle blonde de Suna. Elle l'avait pris dans ses bras, acceptant tout ce qu'il balbutiait, ne cherchant pas plus d'excuses, ni d'explications. Elle était restée à ses cotés, malgré tout, calmant ses tremblements, et ses pleurs, comme on apaise un bébé, l'entrainant doucement vers un lieu paisible de rêves.

Sans vraiment avoir la force de s'y opposer, il s'était assoupi tranquillement, laissant au passé la douleur de sa confession, espérant inconsciemment que le sommeil efface ses torts peu à peu. Calmé par la douceur d'Hisae, il s'était laissé endormir, mais pour la première fois depuis deux longues années, sa nuit n'avait pas été ponctuée des rêves traumatisants dont il avait été souvent victime. Il n'avait pas vu Asuma hanter son sommeil, ni même la douleur de voir les soldats tomber sur le champ de bataille, et encore moins les pleurs de Temari. Il n'avait pensé à rien, se laissant simplement aller, retrouvant le plaisir de dormir. Il avait pu s'assoupir sans culpabiliser, et se réveiller sans cette amertume matinale. Il s'était laissé porter par l'espoir d'enfin retrouver celui qu'il était, un homme sans mensonge, un homme droit, et honnête envers celle qu'il avait épousé. Pendant une nuit, il avait trouvé le réconfort auprès de Morphée, l'apaisant totalement après les événements de la veille. Il avait apprécié la moindre minute de repos, se délectant de cette sensation de tranquillité qu'il avait perdu bien des mois auparavant, et qu'il avait tenté vainement de combler par des siestes, par l'alcool, par des sourires faux qui ne trompaient personne.

A présent, qu'il était éveillé, portant un regard neuf sur ce monde, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Les quelques derniers jours avaient tout changé dans sa vie, et ses sentiments conflictuels l'avaient forcé à prendre des mesures de plus en plus drastiques. Il avait découvert une rancoeur en lui, masquant les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour la belle blonde de Suna, et avait brisé son mariage en quelques baisers volés. Maintenant, il avait été clair avec Hisae, et lui avait tout dis, mais il ignorait ce qu'elle allait faire. Il se doutait bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas accepter la situation sans rien dire. Il avait bafoué son honneur, et leur mariage, et il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle le laisse s'en aller comme si de rien était. La veille, lors de ses déclarations, il avait espéré qu'elle le frappe, qu'elle l'insulte, qu'elle lui fasse comprendre qu'il était aller trop loin. Il aurait préféré qu'elle lui dise qu'il n'était qu'un idiot qui avait souhaité son propre bonheur en détruisant ce qu'ils avaient, que son égoïsme profond les avait perdus, et qu'elle ne voulait pas de ses excuses derrière lesquelles il se cachait avec lâcheté. Elle l'aurait insulté, serait partie en claquant la porte, l'aurait laissé se morfondre dans sa tristesse, et aurait fait éclaté le scandale de sa trahison. Il s'était attendu à ce genre de scènes déchirantes, à ses larmes, à des cris, qui l'auraient blessé pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à aimer une autre femme. Mais pourtant, il n'avait reçu que de la douceur. Il n'était pas dupe : cette gentillesse devait cacher une part de tristesse, mais pourtant, même après deux années, elle avait réussi à l'étonner à nouveau. Il avait été certain qu'elle serait plus virulente lors de ces aveux, mais elle n'avait fait que de l'écouter, d'être présente, et de le calmer. Cela le rendait encore plus honteux il devait l'avouer. De blesser une femme qui n'avait eu pour lui que gentillesse et attention. Mais, il n'avait pas pu résister à la petite voix qui criait en lui de tout dire, de se soulager de ses secrets et d'apaiser cette douleur en lui. Encore une fois, même si il le faisait avec honneur, pour ne plus mentir à Hisae, il ne pouvait que se rendre à l'évidence : il avait laissé ses désirs, et son besoin de pardon le guider en prétextant être droit et honnête. Ces deux émotions se mêlaient en lui, comme si sa personnalité était scindée en deux, entre le Shikamaru, droit et honnête, qui voulait tout avouer à sa femme, et cet être de douleur qui n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'elle l'achève pour ses bêtises, ou que le pardon se fasse.

Assis sur sa terrasse, il continua à penser à la situation actuelle comme pour trouver la solution miracle qui le sauverait. Il ne pensait qu'à présent à la famille d'Hisae, à leurs menaces, à la dette contractée par Shikaku auprès du père d'Hisae, et à la promesse d'un mariage heureux. Il venait de la rompre. Il ne savait évidemment pas si leur mariage allait durer après toutes les déclarations de la veille, et inconsciemment, il laissait cette décision à celle qui était encore son épouse. Il ne voulait pas la forcer à le mettre dehors, ni même la supplier de le garder. Il ne pouvait pas influencer son choix. Elle seule, pouvait prendre en considération tout ce qu'il lui avait avoué la veille, et mettre en application le destin qu'elle aurait choisi pour eux. Grimaçant, il se dit qu'encore une fois, par lâcheté, il mettait encore toutes les décisions dans les mains d'Hisae. Certes, il avait assumé les déclarations d'hier soir, mais mettre en application la réelle rupture de leur mariage était une chose différente. Encore une fois il était perdu, comme piégé entre deux sentiments. Il était soulagé d'avoir pu être honnête avec sa femme, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire après cela. Pouvait il réellement continuer à vivre avec elle, alors que son coeur désirait une autre femme ? Certainement pas. Mais peut être qu'Hisae ne voulait pas rompre leurs voeux, pour ne pas subir la colère familiale, et la honte des gens qui pourraient apprendre que son mari était allé la tromper avec son ex-compagne. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle pensait de la situation, et il ne savait pas bien comment aborder le sujet. Les mariages qui ne réussissaient pas étaient dans le village un sujet tabou. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir entendu un couple lui annoncé qu'ils rompaient leurs voeux, qu'ils se séparaient malgré les liens du mariage. Il savait que cela existait bien sur. L'amour n'était pas tout le temps éternel. Mais ce genre d'événement arrivait dans l'ombre, sans que les habitants de Konoha soit au courant. Les choses étaient très différentes pour lui : il était le conseiller du Hokage, et beaucoup le connaissait dans le village. S'il rompait avec Hisae, qu'elle repartait dans son village, qu'ils n'étaient plus mariés, la nouvelle s'ébruiterait très vite. Il ne voulait pas apporter le déshonneur sur sa famille, ni sur le Hokage qui lui avait donné toute sa confiance. Il savait que sa mère supportait mal qu'il ait du épouser Hisae pour sauver son père, et il se voyait mal lui imposer les chuchotements et les questions indiscrètes si il se séparait de la jeune fille.

Cependant, il ne pouvait pas faire taire la voix en lui qui lui hurlait qu'il ne pourrait même plus regarder sa femme en face après tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec Temari. Comment pouvait il continuer à vivre en homme marié alors qu'il brulait de désir pour la princesse de Suna ? Il sentait bien que les choses étaient différentes à présent. Il avait appris que le jeune fille l'aimait, et il s'était rendu compte qu'il éprouvait les mêmes sentiments pour elle malgré le fait bien évident qu'à son doigt brillait la bague qui le liait à Hisae. Il sentait son ventre se tordre à nouveau en pensant aux mots prononcés par Temari, et manqua de sourire comme un adolescent. Elle l'aimait. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait, même si les choses n'étaient pas faciles, qu'il serait impossible qu'ils finissent ensemble, heureux et en paix : elle l'aimait, lui, l'idiot qui l'avait laissé partir deux années auparavant, sans réfléchir, la brisant. Il lui avait fait du mal, et pourtant elle l'aimait. Il essaya de réfréner le sentiment de joie qu'il ressentait, mais il n'y arriva pas. Il savait qu'il était encore marié, qu'Hisae n'avait pas dis tout ce qu'elle pensait, que rien n'avait changé à la situation vu qu'il n'était pas avec Temari, pourtant il se sentait heureux de penser que le jeune fille puisse avoir des sentiments amoureux à son égard. Il secoua le tête en se disant qu'il agissait comme un gamin pour qui l'amour est une nouveauté.

Il reposa sa tasse près de lui, tout en continuait à observer la façon avec laquelle le soleil enveloppait d'une étreinte chaleureuse le paysage devant lui. Il ne savait pas quoi faire à présent. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre qu'Hisae s'éveille, et qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle pensait de la situation. C'était à la jeune épouse de choisir la voix qu'ils emprunteraient. Il lui avait déjà imposé un choix difficile : continuer malgré tout, malgré les sentiments de Shikamaru et la douleur de sa tromperie, ou tout arrêter au risque d'énerver la famille de la jeune fille. Il s'agissait d'une situation où seuls les deux époux étaient concernés et Shikamaru espérait qu'Hisae comprenne qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Temari en cet instant de réflexion. Bien sur, elle était la femme qu'il aimait, et il n'avait plus la force de se faire violence pour cacher son affection envers la princesse. Mais il n'était pas question d'essayer de convaincre Temari de rompre avec son fiancé, et de lui rendre son amour. Il savait que ce n'était pas possible, et ce n'était point le but de ses déclarations. Il ne pourrait pas finir avec la jeune fille, et pourtant, il voulait tout de même trouver une solution à son mariage désastreux. Temari ne se séparerait pas de Satoru, Shikamaru en était certain. Hier, elle n'avait pas pris sa défense lorsque les deux hommes s'étaient violemment battus dans la rue. Elle n'avait rien dis, n'avait pas soutenu le regard d'un Shikamaru blessé, et avait continué sa route avec Satoru. En pensant aux événements de la veille, Shikamaru serra les poings de rage. Il n'aimait pas cet homme, et ce n'était pas que le résultat de ses sentiments pour la belle blonde. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas à jalouser l'homme pour être aux cotés de Temari, et laissant son désir, son amour, ses envies de cotés, il avouait qu'il ne sentait pas l'homme. Quelque chose clochait dans son comportement. Il n'aimait pas l'insolence avec laquelle il parlait, se pavanait, et discutait avec le sourire avec n'importe qui. Il ne comprenait pas très bien le jeu auquel Satoru jouait, mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait beau réfléchir, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui le tracassait autant dans la situation. Il n'avait pas à être jaloux que Temari ait refait sa vie, même si la pensée qu'elle puisse épouser Satoru après avoir annoncé à Shikamaru qu'elle l'aimait le rende profondément blessé. Il l'avait laissée partir, et elle avait trouvé le réconfort et l'amour chez un autre. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui même. Et même, si il avait eu le courage de tout avouer à sa propre épouse, il doutait que Temari l'imite et rompe avec Satoru pour le jeune conseiller. Surtout si Gaara était aussi proche de son conseiller, comme il semblait l'avoir compris depuis l'arrivée de la délégation de Suna. Mais quelque chose clochait. Il en était persuadé. A chaque fois qu'il voyait le sourire insolant de Satoru, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le haïr. Mais un sentiment plus profond grondait en lui, une once de haine mêlée à un capharnaüm d'émotions contradictoires. Et cette voix, cette voix qui n'arrêtait pas de lui parler, encore, et encore pour lui hurler que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Décidant qu'il devait arrêter de penser au couple que formait Temari et Satoru, il se leva avec difficulté, grimaçant contre les courbatures de sa bagarre de la veille, et sa tasse à la main, entra chez lui. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine où il déposa sa tassa dans l'évier, en maugréant contre le manque de nicotine qui se faisait de plus en plus pesant. Il ne savait pas où il avait mis son paquet la veille, et il aurait bien aimer pouvoir fumer. Il pouvait sentir peu à peu cette sensation désagréable courir sous sa peau alors qu'il inspectait le canapé dans lequel il avait dormi à la recherche de ses cigarettes. Il avait commencer à fumer très jeune, lorsque la vie lui avait arraché son mentor, et il ne s'était jamais arrêté. Son paquet et le vieux briquet d'Asuma étaient devenus comme une part de lui, comme un extension de son bras. Il mourait d'envie de sentir le bâton de nicotine entre ses lèvres, et de pouvoir goûter à cette cigarette qui le calmerait, et lui changerait les idées.

En cherchant ses cigarettes avec un peu plus de vivacité, son tibia heurta la table basse, et après un grognement de douleur, il pesta contre le destin. Il voulait simplement s'en griller une, histoire que la journée passe un peu mieux. Il ne pouvait pas partir au travail, sans avoir fumer, et avec cette déclaration affligeante sur son addiction, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, dépité de ne pas avoir trouver. Il avait du les laisser quelque part la veille, lorsqu'il était rentré soûl chez lui. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, en hésitant à aller se faire couler un deuxième café, jusqu'au moment où il sentit une main sur son épaule, et un objet glisser sur ses genoux.

En ouvrant un oeil, il s'aperçut qu'un paquet de cigarette venait d'apparaitre sur ses genoux, et en levant la tête, il vit Hisae par dessus son épaule, l'air un peu fermé. Voyant qu'elle ne lui adressait pas la parole, il déglutit avec difficulté ne sachant pas où se mettre. Il la remercia d'un hochement de tête pour les cigarettes, et fixa le paquet en hésitant quelques secondes. Lentement, il ouvrit le paquet pour en sortir une cigarette qu'il fit rouler sous ses doigts, avant de reposer tout sur la table basse, décidant d'attendre encore quelques secondes. Indécis, il se redressa, et se leva pour fixer son épouse. Cette dernière, déjà habillée, s'affairait dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner, sans émettre un bruit, sans parler, ignorant le regard de Shikamaru dans son dos. Le jeune Nara se balançait d'un pied à l'autre, sans savoir ce qu'il était sensé dire ou faire pour la sortir de son mutisme. Il sentait le poids de la culpabilité et de la honte peser peu à peu, et la nausée lui revint violemment. Il avait dis qu'il affronterait les moindres conséquences de ses actions, mais à présent, le courage commençait à le quitter peu à peu quand il observait Hisae s'affairer en silence. Il ne savait pas comment démarrer la conversation. Devait-il faire comme si de rien était ou au contraire reprendre leur discussion de la veille ? Il n'en savait rien, et se maudit de n'être qu'un fin cerveau que sur le champ de bataille. Il avait tant à apprendre surtout sur les problèmes avec les femmes.

Il se racla la gorge comme pour attirer l'attention d'Hisae sur lui, et s'approcha d'elle lentement en voyant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à attraper un objet en hauteur dans leur cuisine. Sans vraiment l'avertir qu'il voulait l'aider, il tendit la main vers la même direction que la sienne, mais lorsque leurs doigts se frôlèrent, il sentit un frisson parcourir son corps, et Hisae retira rapidement sa main. Dans la confusion des deux jeunes mariés, la tasse qu'Hisae avait tenté d'attraper trembla violemment avant de chuter et de finir sa course, aux pieds de Shikamaru. Un peu sonné, il regarda la tasse brisée au sol, et ses éclats qui s'étaient éparpillés dans la cuisine. Cette image lui serra le coeur, sans qu'il sache réellement pourquoi. Il voulut se pencher pour réparer l'erreur qu'il avait fait, mais sa femme le repoussa une nouvelle fois, et s'agenouilla pour ramasser les bouts de la tasse. De peur qu'elle se blesse, il attrapa près d'eux un torchon de fortune, et se mit à ses cotés. Avec effroi, il s'aperçut que la main de la jeune fille tremblait, et que des gouttes tombaient une à une sur les bouts qu'ils tentaient de ramasser. Comprenant qu'il ne s'agissait d'aucune pluie, il leva le regard vers elle, pour voir que pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, Hisae pleurait.

« Hisae… souffla-t-il, sans vraiment savoir les mots qu'il pouvait utiliser »

Elle ne lui répondit pas, et dans ce silence, il eut l'impression d'être encore sonné par les coups de la bagarre de la veille, ou même pas les cris de Temari. Non, c'était pire que tout cela. En quelques secondes de silence, il était frappé par une vague de douleur, comme si toutes ses souffrances s'étaient réunies pour ne former qu'un mur épais qu'il venait de heurter. Ses poumons manquaient de souffle, sa gorge se resserrait, son coeur hurlait, et tout son corps le faisait souffrir comme il n'avait jamais souffert. Il comprenait que même si elle n'avait rien répondu la veille, lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il n'aimait, et n'aimerait qu'une femme qui n'était pas elle, elle n'était pas dénuée de sentiments. Mais quels étaient ils ? L'avait elle aimer ? Impossible. Il n'avait jamais chercher à la faire tomber amoureuse, n'avait jamais jouer un jeu de séduction, n'avait jamais mériter toute son attention. Il n'avait fait qu'être un piètre mari, se contentant de rentrer chez lui une fois par jour, comme pour l'assurer qu'elle était toujours ancré dans un mariage chaotique. Mais pourtant ses larmes si pures qui coulaient sur le visage fermé de son épouse semblaient refléter tout ce qu'elle ne lui avait pas dis. Pourquoi ces larmes là lui faisaient autant de mal ? Il avait vu sa mère pleurer à cause de lui, puis il avait vu Temari pleurer par sa faute, et voilà que les yeux d'Hisae emplis de larmes lui ôtaient le goût de la vie qu'il avait rêvé pendant deux années. Une vie loin d'elle. Une vie sans elle. Une vie différente. Elle n'était pas celle qui aurait du être blessée. Idiot qu'il était : aucune de ces femmes auraient du être prises dans la tourmente par ses états d'âme. Mais le fait de faire souffrir une femme aussi pure qu'Hisae lui rappelait il n'avait pas été à la hauteur, et que même avec tout le pardon, et toutes les excuses qu'il pouvait murmurées il ne pourrait pas réparer les erreurs commises envers elle.

Il serra les poings, maudissant la lâcheté dont il avait fait preuve pendant des années, cette même couardise qui lui avait enlevé Temari, et qui maintenant était coupable de la souffrance d'Hisae, et il entendit ses dents grincer, tellement sa mâchoire se resserrait.

« Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine audible »

Hisae le regarda enfin, ses lèvres dessinant un petit sourire, et se releva les bouts de la tasse emballés dans le torchon, ne laissant pas Shikamaru l'aider plus longtemps. Il l'imita, et décidant qu'il fallait qu'il aborde le sujet, il se lança sans vraiment en avoir le courage :

« Que veux-tu faire Hisae ?

\- Je comptais juste préparer le petit déjeuner là. Tu dois te préparer pour le travail.

\- Hisae, je ne parlais pas de ça. »

Elle garda le silence quelques instants, déposant sur la table les ingrédients de leur repas, mais ne lui répondit pas, ses lèvres fines ne souriant plus. Il souffla un peu, pensant qu'il n'arriverait pas à trouver les bons mots, mais qu'il était necessaire qu'ils aient une conversation. Il avait besoin qu'elle lui dise quelle direction prendre.

« Ecoute, Hisae, murmura-t-il, Je t'ai tout dis hier, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire à présent. Il faut… J'ai besoin que tu m'aides là. Juste, parle moi.

\- Je ne sais pas plus que toi Shikamaru, dit elle en serrant la tasse qu'elle venait de porter à ses lèvres.

\- Je sais que… que j'ai tout détruit… Mais je ne sais pas comment faire maintenant que je t'ai tout avoué… Je n'avais pas pensé jusque là… Je voulais juste… ne plus souffrir, et être honnête. Je suis désolé.

Il trébuchait à chaque syllabe qu'il formait, et sentait une sueur froide dégouliner sur son visage. Parler avec sa femme le terrorisait, et non pas parcequ'il avait peur d'elle, comme il avait eu peur des réactions de Temari. Au contraire, la peur qui le paralysait en cet instant était très différente. Comme s'il avait peur de ce qu'elle pourrait dire, faire, ou décider. Comme s'il protégeait encore l'espoir en lui, comme un petit feu qui manquait de mourir, mais qu'il savait qu'elle pourrait tuer cet espoir selon ce qu'elle lui annoncerait. Peut être qu'au fond de lui, il était terrorisé qu'elle puisse le pardonner, et décider qu'ils méritaient une deuxième chance. Peut être était-ce plus facile d'imaginer qu'elle lui hurle dessus, qu'elle parte de la maison, et qu'il subisse les foudres de sa famille. Sa peur révélait encore une fois cette part d'espoir naïf mêlé à la lâcheté qui courait sous sa peau.

Voyant à nouveau qu'elle commençait à déjeuner sans vraiment le regarder, il inspira à nouveau, serrant les poings comme pour refouler en lui toutes ces peurs, ces incompréhensions et ces doutes. Il sentait qu'il devait faire quelque chose, prendre une décision, ou du moins poser les bases des solutions qui s'offraient à eux, même si il n'était sur de rien. Une voix intérieure lui hurlait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi, sans rien faire, à attendre qu'elle lui dise qu'elle souhaitait rester avec lui ou au contraire, partir. Il lui avait déjà imposé beaucoup de choses en lui avouant sa trahison : il ne pouvait plus se dérober. Il sentait son coeur battre plus vite, et son souffle être irrégulier, montrant son anxiété certaine.

« Dis, commença-t-il nerveusement en tripotant les couverts devant lui, A propos de nous, je t'ai dis je ne sais pas quoi faire… Mais si tu veux partir je le comprendrais Hisae. Tu n'as pas à te soucier des rumeurs du village sur ma famille, j'assumerais tout. S'il faut faire une déclaration publique, ou si tu préfères que tout se fasse dans la discrétion, je te suivrais. Je te retiendrais jamais. Tu es restée deux ans à mes cotés, sans rien dire, alors que je n'étais qu'une ombre de mari. Tu es restée malgré tout. Mais tu n'es plus obligée Hisae. Je trouverais une solution pour me racheter auprès de tes parents. Je leur donnerais tout l'argent en ma possession. J'assumerais leur courroux. Mais tu n'as pas à être obligée de rester avec moi. Tu ne me dois rien. »

Elle ne leva pas les yeux, fixant ses mains en silence, mais il savait qu'elle l'écoutait. Il pouvait voir ses mains trembler un peu, au fur et à mesure que les mots filaient hors de sa bouche, sans qu'il ne réfléchisse. Il décida de continuer sur sa lancée, sans s'arrêter.

« En revanche, si tu souhaites que l'on reste ensemble, je resterais sans faute. Je sais que je suis un mari pitoyable. Je n'ai pas assuré. Mais si tu souhaites que notre famille reste intacte, il en sera ainsi. Je ne peux pas te promettre une vie merveilleuse, mais si on reste mariés, ensemble, je m'assurerais que tu vives correctement. Je sais que tu ne peux pas me croire, j'ai déjà rompu nos voeux de mariage. Mais je comprendrais si tu m'annonçais que tu ne voulais pas rompre notre mariage, même si j'ai fauté. Je connais ta famille, et les gens sont durs avec ce genre d'affaires. Si tu le souhaites, si c'est vraiment ce que te dicte ton coeur ou ta raison, je resterais ton mari. Peu importe les sentiments que j'éprouve et mes craintes. Je sais qu'hier je t'ai tout annoncé, mais la décision ne me revient pas. Je ne me sentirais pas forcé, qu'importe ta décision. Je tenais à le dire. Je souhaite juste que tu puisses décider toi même. »

Dès qu'il eut terminé de murmurer ces paroles, l'ambiance froide reprit peu à peu le dessus en les murant à nouveau dans le silence le plus profond. Shikamaru inspira d'un coup, comme si l'air avait été aspiré hors de ses poumons, et se sentit étrangement libéré. Sous le léger choc d'avoir pu dire tout ce qu'il pensait clairement, sans s'arrêter, sans mentir, sans avoir besoin de l'alcool, pour la première fois de sa vie avec Hisae, il sentit ses mains trembler un peu. Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à se perdre dans les paroles, et n'arrivait jamais à trouver les bons mots afin de dévoiler ce qu'il pensait ou ressentait. Dès qu'il devait parler sérieusement, de ses sentiments, il trébuchait à chaque syllabe avec maladresse. Depuis qu'il était marié avec Hisae, ils n'avaient jamais abordé de sujet aussi sensible, et délicat que celui là. Ils ne discutaient que de banalités sans intérêts, ne s'interressant même pas réellement à ce que l'autre pouvait ressentir. A chaque fois qu'il avait tenté de prendre des décisions par rapport à son mariage, il avait senti qu'il était bloqué par sa légendaire lâcheté qui refusait de le quitter. Il ne mentait à personne. Tous savait qu'il manquait de courage, que ce soit pour son travail, ou ses relations. Et peut être qu'il avait manqué de courage lors de ces deux années, et s'était laissé entrainé dans une vie facile et forcée, ne voulant compromettre le destin tracé pour lui. Il avait repoussé les choses galères qu'il détestait tant, loin de son foyer, et s'était ancré dans cette vie qu'il n'aimait pas. Il n'était qu'un couard qui avait peur de tout, mais tout s'arrêtait aujourd'hui.

Pendant quelques secondes, il attendit qu'elle lui donne une réponse, fixant ses mains, n'osant pas relever le regard. Il aurait tant voulu que son cerveau de stratège lui révèle les pensées de celle qu'il avait épousé, afin que tout soit plus simple. Il avait l'impression que les secondes s'écoulaient telles des heures entières, et qu'elles le séparaient peu à peu d'Hisae. Il ferma les yeux, et se revit le jour de son mariage avec la jeune femme. Même si la décision avait été brutale, et pour sauver son père, il avait abordé ce jour comme un jeune futur marié stressé. Il n'avait pas réussi à dormir la veille, réfléchissant au rôle qu'il allait endossé en murmurant quelques voeux devant leurs familles. Son père, honteux de marier ainsi son seul fils, ne lui avait pas adressé la parole lors de la journée, et n'avait pas osé le regarder lors de la cérémonie. Sa mère, cachant sa tristesse de ne pas le voir épouser une femme qu'il aimait, avait quant à elle montrer la joie et la fierté devant toute leur famille. Personne ne devait savoir que Shikamaru épousait Hisae afin de sauver les Nara de la ruine et de la détresse. Officiellement, les deux familles s'étaient accordées pour marier leurs deux enfants, qui de plus vivaient un nouvel amour naissant. Shikamaru manqua de laisser un petit rire jaune. Qui avaient ils pu tromper lors de cette pièce de théâtre qu'avait été leur mariage ? La nervosité du jeune marié, et les rougissements de la future épouse avaient été vu par le public comme des marques de timidité. Seuls les amis de Shikamaru n'avaient pas pu être trompé par la supercherie. Il se souvenait encore lorsqu'il les avait réunis pour leur annoncer qu'il allait se marier. Naïvement, ils avaient tous explosé de joie à l'idée de voir Shikamaru et Temari s'unir pour la vie, mais leur bonheur s'était éteint lorsque le jeune homme l'air froid et distant leur avait précisé qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Temari. Il y avait eu quelques cris de surprises, et des questions, suivies d'un silence gênant, et de regards entre eux. Puis, dans un souffle, ils lui avaient répondu qu'ils seraient là pour son mariage. Ils n'avaient rien ajouté de plus. Qu'auraient ils pu dire ? Qu'ils ne comprenaient pas la décision de leur ami, qui filait le parfait amour avec la femme dont il était amoureux depuis son adolescence, qu'ils avaient déjà prévu d'être une bande d'amis super à leur mariage, et qu'ils avaient hâte de voir à quoi ressemblerait leur premier enfant ? Qu'ils ne croyaient pas forcement Shikamaru quand il disait qu'il n'aimait plus Temari, et qu'il avait trouvé la femme qu'il voulait épouser, mais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas imaginer une seconde Yoshino et Shikaku marier leur seul fils de force à une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas ? Ils ne savaient pas ce qui avait poussé le jeune homme à rompre avec Temari, et à se fiancer directement à une autre femme, mais ils renoncèrent rapidement à chercher des réponses qu'ils n'auraient jamais. Ils décidèrent tous ensemble de laisser Shikamaru mener sa vie comme il le voulait, sans poser de questions, et d'être présents pour lui. Ils acceptèrent même Hisae comme nouvelle dans le groupe, ignorant les souvenirs de la jeune princesse de Suna.

Ouvrant à nouveau les yeux, voyant encore les images du jour où à demi-mot il avait promis d'aimer Hisae et de la protéger jusqu'à la fin, il releva la tête pour voir si la jeune femme avait trouvé une solution. A son grand étonnement, lorsqu'il croisa les yeux de sa femme, il n'y va pas des pleurs. Il s'était attendu presque sans réfléchir, à ce que la situation continue à faire perler ses yeux, mais au contraire, elle le regardait comme avec nostalgie, un petit sourire à demi triste étirant ses lèvres. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ressentit en voyant ce si gracieux visage lui sourire une pointe de douleur vive, mais libératrice. Comme s'il savait très bien ce qu'elle allait dire, comme si tout était évident, et pourtant si dur à assimiler. Dans ce sourire emplis des pleurs qu'elle ne laisserait pas échapper, il revit toutes ces matinées passé à ses cotés, tous les gestes de tendresse qu'elle avait eu à son égard, tout ces moments où résigné il avait accepté qu'elle serait là pour toujours, et tout ces soirs où il avait dormi seul, sans cacher l'espoir de partager un lit conjugal un jour. Peu à peu, elle avait réussi à faire parti de sa vie, doucement, sans s'imposer, et elle était devenue un des repères de cette nouvelle vie qu'était la sienne. Il ne s'était jamais caché de ne pas éprouver d'ardents sentiments pour la jeune femme, mais il savait qu'il avait développer ce besoin de la voir, de passer du temps avec elle, d'entendre son rire. Leur cohabitation maritale avait fini par la rendre importante pour lui.

Mais à présent qu'elle lui souriait, les yeux encore humides des larmes qui avaient coulées sur son visage, il sentait son coeur se serrer un peu plus. La voir pleurer à l'annonce de leur possible séparation était difficile, mais la voir sourire, presque de dépit, rendait les choses encore plus douloureuses. C'était comme si une partie de sa vie s'effritait peu à peu, et attendait qu'on souffle sur les monceaux pour qu'ils s'éparpillent dans le vent. Il serra à nouveau les poings sur la table, attendant sa réponse verbale, ne voulant pas se fier aux signes bien évidents qu'elle lui montrait. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Il attendait avec impatience, mais aussi une certaine peur et appréhension le moment où ses lèvres s'ouvriraient et lui dévoileraient ce qu'elle avait prévu pour eux. Il connaissait bien évidemment la réponse, mais elle refusait de sortir des tréfonds de son âme, laissant son coeur battre la chamade, la sueur perler sur son front, et ses mains trembler. Il était seul devant la femme qu'il avait trompé, à qui il avait annoncé n'aimer qu'une autre femme, et à qui il n'avait pas caché l'intention de se séparer d'elle. Il était seul face à toutes les peurs qui avaient couru sous sa peau pendant deux ans. Seul face à ce foutu destin.

« Il n'y a qu'une réponse Shikamaru. C'est elle que tu aimes. »

Elle avait murmuré cette parole dans un souffle, sans peine, sans douleur, comme si l'évidence même de l'amour qu'éprouvait Shikamaru pour Temari suffisait à répondre à toutes leurs peurs. Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas très bien comme elle pouvait simplement lui répondre cela, et avec un petit rire, elle attrapa doucement sa main, et se pencha en avant pour lui chuchoter :

« C'est pour elle que tu dois te battre. Tu ne peux pas te battre en étant marié de force.

\- Je ne suis pas…

\- Shikamaru, toi et moi on sait très bien que ce mariage n'est qu'un spectacle pour calmer mon père. Tu n'es pas plus heureux que je le suis d'être marié l'un à l'autre.

\- Je suis désolée, soupira-t-il encore en l'entendant dire qu'elle n'était pas heureuse, J'aurais voulu faire mieux…

\- Tu as bien fais Shikamaru. Tu as été un mari très respectueux. Mais… Ca me fera trop mal de savoir que tu es avec moi, et en même temps amoureux de Temari. Je… Je ne veux pas souffrir toute une vie.

\- Je comprends, souffla le jeune homme en sentant la pression qu'elle exerçait sur sa main peut être pour trouver le courage d'enfin se quitter, Alors que fait-on ?

\- Je ne sais pas comment se déroule une séparation… Je suppose qu'il faut parler à mon père.

\- Je le ferais ! dit le jeune homme retrouvant tout son courage, C'est à moi de lui dire.

\- Il est là demain lors de la fin des Célébrations. Il vaudrait mieux que je sois celle qui lui annonce… Il peut être violent.

\- Je n'ai pas peur, continua Shikamaru en bombant le torse, S'il faut affronter sa colère je le ferais. »

Elle rit un peu plus en lui tapotant la main avant de se relever pour débarrasser le repas qu'ils avaient à peine touché, suivi de Shikamaru qui l'imita sans même y penser. Elle secoua la tête avant de répondre :

« Je suis encore ton épouse : je refuse de te voir affronter mon père… Ne me force pas à le voir te faire du mal d'accord ?

\- C'est d'accord, finit il par dire même si il pensait le contraire, Tu…Tu es vraiment pour tout ça ? Qu'on trouve une solution pour annuler ce mariage ? »

Elle frissonna quand elle comprit sa question et il comprit pourquoi sans avoir besoin de chercher. Décider de se séparer était une chose difficile, mais poser des mots sur cette situation rendait l'evenement beaucoup plus concret. Qu'il était compliqué d'avouer qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à rendre ce mariage heureux, ou même crédible, et que la seule solution était de se séparer avant que l'un ou l'autre ne souffre. Si ce n'était pas déjà fait…

Au lieu de répondre à sa question, elle se mit dos à lui pour lui en poser une autre, plus personnelle, mais qui coulait de source :

« Cette Temari, tu l'aimes plus que tout n'est ce pas ? »

Surpris, il ne sut pas très bien comment répondre au début. Il se souvenait très bien que la veille, lorsqu'il lui avait avoué l'avoir trompé, il lui avait aussi dis qu'il était amoureux d'elle, alors pourquoi poser la question ? Voulait elle juger par sa réponse le degré d'amour qu'il pouvait ressentir pour la princesse de Suna ? Ou voulait-elle s'assurer simplement qu'elle n'était pas celle pour qui il avait des sentiments, et qu'elle faisait quelque chose d'honorable en se séparant de lui afin qu'il puisse vivre son amour sans la culpabilité d'une alliance sur le doigt. Avec honnête, mais non ardeur, il répondit presque simplement, comme s'il n'avait pas besoin de plus s'expliquer :

« Oui je l'aime. Je l'aime depuis tout petit. Rien ne changera ça. »

Les confessions furent courtes, directes, mais il ne sentait pas le besoin de devoir s'expliquer plus. Il ne savait pas très bien quoi répondre à sa question, et surtout ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Aimait il Temari ? Il y a quelques jours, semaines, mois, il aurait certainement nié en bloc en disant qu'il était marié, et qu'il n'avait aucune pensée pour son ex compagne. Mais à présent qu'elle était revenue dans sa vie, telle une tornade, chamboulant la moindre parcelle de son âme et de sa vie, il n'était sur que d'une chose. Ses sentiments pour la belle blonde de Suna n'avaient pas changé, malgré la rupture, malgré la douleur, malgré son mariage, malgré tout. Il se souvenait que son père lui avait un jour dit que les hommes Nara étaient de grands flemmards, et cela se voyait aussi en amour, mais qu'ils avaient une qualité indéniable : ils étaient des amoureux à vie. Shikaku avait aimé Yoshino dès les premiers instants, et son amour pour elle n'était jamais mort. Ils avaient affrontés les pires tempêtes à deux, et s'en étaient sortis. En secret, Shikamaru avait toujours aspiré à être comme son père et sa mère, à vivre un amour ardent, chaotique, et durable. Peut être était-ce ainsi qu'il se retrouvait à présent, complètement sous le charme de la femme dont il était un jour tombé amoureux, sans comprendre comment ni pourquoi il n'arrivait à ne penser qu'à elle. C'était comme si elle était entré dans sa vie, et avait marqué son coeur au fer rouge avec son nom. « Tem ». Il n'y avait rien à faire : il semblait attaché à elle malgré tout. Ce fut néanmoins avec beaucoup moins d'ardeur, de manière très sobre qu'il proclama à Hisae, qu'il aimait Temari. Peut être que sans alcool, il avait moins de courage, ou qu'il avait simplement la décence de ne pas être trop enflammé en parlant de Temari à la femme qu'il quittait.

Elle ne répondit pas, et il sentit qu'il ne fallait pas insister pour lui extorquer une réponse à sa déclaration. Il soupira, comprenant que leur discussion était terminée, et qu'elle ne voulait pas la continuer, se murant à nouveau dans le silence. Sans un mot, il aida à débarrasser ce qu'il restait sur la table, tout en regardant l'horloge pour ne pas être en retard. Il devait partir : Kakashi l'attendait. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'arriver encore en retard, ou pire, de ne pas assumer le poste qu'il occupait. Mal à l'aise, il essaya de ramasser ses affaires sans faire un bruit, comme craignant de brusquer la femme qui s'affairait à ses cotés sans parler. C'était comme s'ils n'étaient plus dans la même pièce. Comme si leurs deux univers venaient de se séparer, de s'effondrer et qu'ils n'avaient plus le moyen de communiquer. Ou simplement l'envie. Il attrapa sa veste, ainsi que ses cigarettes, et fixa Hisae, dans l'espoir qu'elle lui se retourne, et lui retourne son regard. Elle dut sentir les yeux du jeune homme sur son dos car elle frissonna d'un coup, et alors qu'il s'était résigné, et qu'il allait tourner les talons, il s'aperçut qu'elle tremblait de toute part. Que pouvait il faire ? Que devait il faire ? La rassurer ? La prendre dans ses bras ? Tenter de comprendre ce qui l'ébranlait ainsi ? Peut être qu'il n'était pas aussi touché par la situation qu'elle, mais il semblait perdu face à sa réaction. De peur de commettre encore une maladresse, il décida de ne rien faire, et il la salua. Ses paroles résonnèrent dans la maison, sans réponse, et son coeur continua de se serrer.

Lorsqu'il sortit de chez lui, après un dernier coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule, il eut cette impression qui l'envahit soudainement. Il lui parut tout à fait clair à cet instant que c'était la dernière fois qu'il partait de la maison, du foyer dans lequel Hisae était. Il ne savait pas très bien d'où lui venait cette certitude, mais il savait au fond de lui que tout était terminé. Qu'il ne la reverrait plus comme sa femme, peut importe ce qu'il se passerait par la suite. En traversant le jardin, ses pas se firent de plus en plus lourds, sentant qu'il s'éloignait pour de bon de celle à qui il avait promis une vie heureuse, et longue à ses cotés. Les fils qui les liaient par ce mariage, ces cordes qui le retenaient à sa promesses, se dévirent un à un, se décousant alors qu'il avançait vers le portail menant à la sortie. Il sentait son coeur battre de moins en moins vite dans sa poitrine, se libérant peu à peu de la culpabilité qui l'avait habité pendant ces deux années, et l'âme triste, il se força à ne plus combattre. Il devait avancer. Il ne pouvait plus vivre comme ça. La tête haute, mais le coeur serré à l'idée de partir de chez lui, il traversa le portail pour rejoindre la rue. Il ne se retourna pas une énième fois. Il n'adressa aucun regard derrière lui. Il savait que tout était fini, qu'il avait marqué la fin de son mariage. Elle ne l'attendrait plus le soir. Elle ne serait plus à ses cotés. Il ne pourrait plus entendre son rire lorsqu'il l'appelait « Madame Nara ». Il venait de la perdre.

Sur le chemin le menant au travail, il se surprit à ne fumer aucune des cigarettes qu'il avait pris avec lui. Au lieu d'utiliser les bâtons de nicotine pour noyer quelque peine, comme une réminiscence de la présence passée de son maitre, il regarda autour de lui tandis qu'il parcourait ce village qu'il aimait tant, dans lequel il avait grandi, et qui l'avait vu devenir un homme. Il se voyait à des âges bien distincts marcher dans les mêmes ruelles, la tête vers les nuages qui bougeaient avec lenteur au dessus de lui, et un sourire étira ses lèvres fines. Il venait de rompre avec sa femme, et il ne pouvait pas mentir sur la pointe de douleur qu'il ressentait et pourtant tout lui semblait tellement plus simple à présent. Il ne pouvait pas dire pourquoi, mais il se plaisait à observer la vie autour de lui. Les enfants qui jouaient, les couples qui marchaient en souriaient main dans la main, les plus âgés qui disputaient une partie de shogi dans un coin. Tout le village autour de lui semblait reprendre des couleurs, et fleurir à nouveau. Il porta doucement une main à son coeur, ne comprenant pas comment il avait pu oublier en deux années comment la vie de sa ville natale pouvait l'enchanter. C'était comme si pendant deux années, il n'avait vécu que pour faire plaisir à sa famille, et qu'il s'était coupé de tout ce petit monde autour de lui. Hisae n'était en rien la coupable de cette isolation : il était le seul fautif. Il s'arrêta un moment sur le chemin pour observer au loin un mère qui tenait un bébé dans les bras, puis son mari qui faisait rire le petit avant de les prendre tout les deux dans ses bras. Pourquoi cette image de mariage lui apparaissait différemment ? Il avait toujours pensé que la vie à deux était une galère dans laquelle il ne s'investirait certainement pas, puis il avait connu Temari et peut être avait il imaginé une vie avec elle, mais il l'avait perdue, et le mariage quant à lui était resté. Sa vie maritale avait été étrange, un mélange de pure tendresse dans un tourbillon chaotique de douleur. Alors pourquoi après deux années à rester avec une femme qu'il n'aimait pas en espérant que tout se passe bien, et qu'ils vivent une vie paisible, il ressentait une once d'envie en voyant l'homme ainsi enlacer sa femme ?

Ce n'était pas lui. Il n'aimait pas les choses galères. Et pourtant, depuis le retour de Temari, il s'était surpris à enchaîner les événements galères comme il aimait les appeler. Pourquoi la vie semblait avoir repris autour de lui, comme il l'avait quittée deux ans auparavant, alors que sa propre vie, la vie qu'il avait construit, se fissurait en morceaux ?

Il laissa ses pensées au fond de lui, et en fourrant les mains dans les poches, continua sa route vers le bâtiment du Hokage. Saluant les quelques collègues, il monta dans son bureau en essayant de ne pas retenir ce qu'il entendait. Il savait qu'il faisait peur à voir, le visage marqué par les coups de Satoru, les cernes ombrant ses yeux vides, sa barbe mal rasée, son uniforme qui n'était même pas bien mis. Il ne ressemblait pas au Shikamaru irréprochable, et pourtant il se sentait en paix. Après un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre, pour observer le village une dernière fois, il s'installa à son bureau et commença à travailler.

Lorsque Kakashi entra dans le bureau quelques heures plus tard, Shikamaru sut qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Le chef du village n'était pas particulièrement expressif mais dans ses yeux brillaient une lueur de colère que son jeune conseiller reconnut en quelques secondes. Il n'attendit pas d'entendre la voix du Hokage et se leva avant que ce dernier ne le convoque comme un enfant dans son bureau. Sous les regards étonnés de ses collègues, il suivit son supérieur, et ferma la porte du bureau derrière lui. Kakashi déposa le dossier qu'il portait dans les mains sur son bureau, avant de s'assoir sur sa chaise et de soupirer en fixant son conseiller. Ce dernier décida qu'il valait mieux pour lui de commencer la discussion alors il se lança :

« Hokage, je sais ce que vous allez dire et…

\- J'ai eu une plainte contre toi tu sais.

\- Je sais mais il faut que je vous explique.

\- Il parait que tu étais soûl et que tu as frappé le conseiller de Suna.

\- Mais c'est lui qui…

\- Laisse moi finir, trancha Kakashi d'une voix ferme, J'ai eu une plainte qui me dit que tu as attaqué le conseiller de Suna, et Gaara m'informe qu'il faudrait que tu sois puni. C'est très grave comme geste Shikamaru. J'espère que tu en as conscience.

\- C'est Satoru, Maitre Hokage ! s'emporta le conseiller, Tout est de sa faute !

\- Shikamaru, insista Kakashi en haussant le ton, Tu as frappé le conseiller du village qui est notre allié. Les conséquences de cet acte pourraient être très grave pour Konoha et Suna. J'ai choisis un homme pour devenir mon conseiller, un homme sage qui avait réussi à garder son sans froid lord de la Grande guerre. Pas un enfant qui répond aux provocations de son coeur, et qui s'attaque à une personnalité importante. »

Shikamaru garda le silence cette fois, ne sachant pas comment répondre aux confrontations du chef du village. Il sentait la honte s'emparer de lu, et chasser la fierté et la colère qu'ils ressentaient en pensant à Satoru et Temari. Il n'aimait pas cet homme, et il n'allait pas dire à Kakashi qu'il avait été heureux de pouvoir se défouler sur le conseiller de Suna, et que si c'était à refaire, il le ferait sans problème. Il ne pouvait pas avouer qu'il avait été impulsif, laissant son coeur diriger ses actions, en oubliant la place qu'il occupait et qui était Satoru. Sa fierté le forçait à ne pas avouer qu'une part de lui même referait la même action chaque jour, mais que l'autre se sentait honteuse à l'idée d'être convoqué dans le bureau de son supérieur à cause d'un acte irréfléchi.

Alors qu'il tentait d'échapper au regard de Kakashi, en baissant les yeux, il entendit son chef soupirer, puis reprendre d'une voix moins ferme :

« Ecoute Shikamaru, je sais que cette situation n'est pas facile pour toi. Tu dois rester professionnel alors que tu es en contact avec ton ex-compagne, ainsi que Satoru. Je pensais cependant que tu resterais calme, comme je t'ai toujours connu.

\- Je m'excuse Maitre Hokage, je vous ai déçu, dit Shikamaru en priant pour ne pas perdre son travail.

\- Shikamaru, je te connais depuis longtemps et j'ai confiance en toi, tu es mon meilleur conseiller. Tu fais un travail extraordinaire pour Konoha, et personne n'a oublié ton rôle pendant la guerre. C'est pour ces raisons évidentes, que je sais que tu n'aurais jamais attaqué Satoru, sans une provocation. Tu es trop intelligent pour risquer nos relations politiques, et ta place au sein du conseil du Hokage sans aucune raison. Alors dis moi, que s'est-il passé ? »

Shikamaru resta sans voix quelques secondes, sans savoir où se mettre, étonné que son supérieur ne le blâme pas pour ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et Satoru. Il fourra les mains dans ses poches, en réfléchissant à la version qu'il pouvait donné au Hokage. Pouvait-il révéler qu'il était sorti de ses gonds en voyant le conseiller de Suna harceler sa copine, ou que ses émotions virulentes avaient été dirigés par l'amour qu'il portait à la princesse de Suna ? Il ne le pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas dire à Kakashi qu'il avait renoué avec Temari, et que la voir dans les bras d'un autre l'avait rendu fou. Il se décida alors de dire une partie de la vérité, de ses doutes, et de ses peurs : toutes ces petites choses qui l'avaient forcé à se bagarrer avec Satoru.

« Nous avions beaucoup bu maître Hokage. Nous étions fatigués, et il … Et j'ai eu un mauvais comportement. Je m'en excuse. Il y avait Temari, et dans ma jalousie, je n'ai pas aimé que Satoru soit … intime avec elle devant moi. C'est mon propre égo qui a parlé. Veuillez m'excusez.

\- Il n'a rien fait pour te provoquer ?

\- Pas du tout, mentit-il ne voulant pas attirer encore plus les foudres sur lui, Je … Il y a juste quelque chose qui m'apparaissait étrange dans sa personnalité. Mais je pense que c'est l'alcool qui parlait.

\- Tu es certain que ce soit ce qu'il s'est passé ? Juste de la jalousie et de l'alcool ?

\- Absolument certain. Tout est de ma faute. »

Kakashi soupira une énième fois avant de se passer une main sur le visage, visiblement indécis sur la punition qu'il devait choisir pour son conseiller. Sans un mot, il griffonna quelques mots sur un papier avant d'appeler un autre de ses conseillers, qui se pressa pour entrer dans le bureau. Il lui donna son papier, toujours dans le silence, avant de s'expliquer à Shikamaru et le conseiller, nommé Kenichi :

« Vous allez échanger vos postes jusqu'à la fin des célébrations demain. Kenichi, je sais que tu t'occupes de la sécurité de la ville, mais j'ai besoin que tu sois présent auprès des délégations.

\- Maitre hokage, je ne sais pas …, répliqua la jeune conseiller mal à l'aise, Je ne me suis jamais occupé des délégations et il y a …

\- Kenichi, tu vas réussir. J'ai besoin que tu réussisses. Tu donnes tes dossiers à Shikamaru. Il va s'occuper de la sécurité.

\- Vous me mettez à … à la sécurité ? s'étonna Shikamaru incertain, Mais je suis l'ambassadeur.

\- Pas jusqu'à demain. Allez j'ai du travail. Echangez vos postes. Sortez. »

Shikamaru serra les dents pour ne pas répondre, bien content qu'il n'ait pas perdu son travail pour cette bagarre, ou même été suspendu, et suivit Kenichi, qui était rouge de honte à l'idée de de prendre le travail de celui qui était son supérieur. Avant que le jeune Nara ait quitté la pièce, il entendit la voix de son Hokage dans son dos :

« Shikamaru, si tu as besoin d'aide pour … tes problèmes personnels, sache que Konoha te doit beaucoup et serait enchanté de t'aider. »

Sur ces paroles, il quitta le bureau de son supérieur, avec son travail, et la honte de n'avoir pas eu le courage de lui dire qui était vraiment Satoru. Il aurait voulu pouvoir se confier à quelqu'un sur cette noirceur qu'il voyait en Satoru, mais il savait très bien que n'importe qui aurait placé ses actions sur la jalousie, l'alcool, et la possessivité. Personne ne croirait ce qu'il avait vu en Satoru, et les actions déplacées que ce dernier avait eu à l'égard de Temari. Tous prenait Shikamaru pour cet homme d'intelligence qui s'était laissé emporté à cause d'un vieil amour pour la princesse de Suna, alors autant garder cette version.

Par habitude, il alla à son bureau, et s'y installa en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Il devait trouver une solution pour son mariage, mais l'affaire de Satoru n'arrêtait pas de trotter dans son esprit, l'empêchant de se concentrer pleinement. Il entendit un raclement de gorge, et en levant les yeux, il remarqua Kenichi à coté de son bureau qui se balançait d'un pied à l'autre, visiblement très gêné.

« Monsieur Nara, dit le petit jeune ne sachant pas très bien comment parler à son supérieur, Je … Vous devez me donner vos dossiers.

\- Viens ici, dit Shikamaru en se levant, A droite, tout mes dossiers pour les célébrations. Sur les notes à gauche, tout ce qu'i faire pour aujourd'hui. Tu dois suivre le maître Hokage surtout. N'ai pas peur quand tu seras avec les autres conseillers, et les Kages. Reste professionnel, et tout se passera bien.

\- Vous êtes sur ? Que je devrais prendre votre travail…

\- C'est un ordre du supérieur, grinça Shikamaru, Je n'ai pas le choix. Je vais m'occuper de la sécurité.

\- D'accord… Il y a pas mal de travail à cause des débordements des célébrations. J'ai tout classé ce matin. Et …

\- Excusez moi ? les interrompit un shinobi en entrant dans le bureau des conseillers, J'ai besoin du conseiller pour la sécurité. Il y a un incident.

\- Ca commence, grogna Shikamaru en se levant, Je vais prendre cette affaire. »

Il sortit son paquet de cigarettes, et en glissa une entre ses dents, en s'avançant vers le shinobi qui était étonné que le conseiller du Hokage décide de s'occuper de son affaire. Il questionna du regard les autres hommes dans la pièce, mais aucun n'osa lui expliquer que Shikamaru Nara avait été puni comme un enfant, et devait s'occuper des dossiers en relation à la sécurité de la ville. Une feuille dans les mains, il fixa le jeune Nara qui était en face de lui, cigarette au bec, l'air morne, et il sentit l'air aspiré hors de son corps. Il fallait dire que Shikamaru était quelqu'un d'assez intimidant surtout au travail, et les jeunes shinobis n'aimaient pas devoir s'expliquer avec lui.

« Alors l'affaire ? demanda Shikamaru, devenu légèrement irritable à cause des événements de la semaine.

\- Et bien, il y a eu des plaintes de clients dans un des hôtels. Rien de bien terrible, mais avec les célébrations des hommes prennent ça très à coeur. Et il y a beaucoup de touristes dans cet hôtel. Il faudrait rétablir l'ordre assez vite.

\- Et c'est à moi de faire ça ? Il n'y a pas d'autres personnes capables de rétablir l'ordre dans un hôtel ? Pour des _plaintes_ ?

\- C'est à dire que… Et bien Monsieur Kenichi venait… Quand c'était des problèmes liés à des bagarres ou … Et les touristes… Puis, il faut faire la ronde…

\- Quel galère…"

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, puis lança un regard vers son collègue qui venait de prendre sa place, mais Kenichi le regardait d'un air gentil, en haussant les épaules. En un geste, il montra la porte au shinobi qui était venu le chercher, et ils commencèrent à marcher, en direction de l'hôtel. Selon ce qu'avait compris Shikamaru, plusieurs clients étaient allés voir le gérant pour se plaindre d'une chambre, et il y avait eu une bagarre. Pour l'image de Konoha, le gérant n'avait pas pu répondre de manière virulente, et il avait préféré demandé aux Shinobis de venir pour régler cela. Le jeune shinobi expliqua toute la situation à son supérieur, puis il lui expliqua le déroulement de la journée. Shikamaru se contenta de fumer, en le suivant, le laissant lui raconter ce qu'il voulait. De toute façon, il devait juste tenir une journée. Une seule journée pour avoir taper le conseiller de Suna. Sa punition n'était pas si terrible après tout. Il devait faire la sécurité, vérifier les endroits les plus populaires lors des célébrations, faire des rondes du village. Alors qu'il aurait pu se faire virer… En plus, il était certain que lors de cette journée à faire un autre travail, il ne verrait pas Temari, et encore moins Satoru. Ainsi, au calme, il pourrait se reposer, et penser à la solution pour son mariage. Il devait trouver la bonne manière de l'annoncer, et de se séparer officiellement de sa femme sans que cela ne crée un véritable scandale. Cette punition était sa chance de se séparer de tout de qui le rendait nerveux, et émotif, et de réfléchir calmement.

Après quelques longues minutes à écouter les paroles du jeune ninja, ils arrivèrent devant l'hôtel en question, et après avoir terminé sa cigarette, le jeune homme s'avança vers l'entrée de l'établissement et s'entretint avec le gérant. Apparemment, il n'avait pas encore discuté avec celui ou celle qui était dans la chambre particulièrement bruyante, mais il dit à Shikamaru qu'il se souvenait que dans la nuit trois hommes s'étaient battus à ce sujet. En revanche, il ne savait pas si les deux affaires étaient vraiment liées, mais il expliqua au conseiller du Hokage qu'il avait énormément de clients très importants politiquement, et qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de garder un client bruyant et qui se battait. Il lui indiqua qu'il s'agissait d'une chambre au troisième étage, et qu'ils devaient revenir avec des explications de la part de la personne dormant dans la chambre 375. Lorsque Shikamaru, irrité par la fausse confidentialité du gérant, lui demandé pourquoi il ne réglait pas cela lui même, et pourquoi il ne leur donnait pas le nom de la personne au lieu de les envoyer en éclaireur, le gérant s'énerva en leur disant qu'il était le chef d'un grand hôtel, et qu'il n'avait pas le temps de chercher les noms des coupables. Il voulait simplement des excuses, et qu'ils sortent de son hôtel. Maintenant.

Serrant les poings devant l'attitude du gérant de l'hôtel, il secoua la tête et se dirigea vers les escaliers pour monter jusqu'au troisième étage. Il se retrouvait à aller dire à des clients qu'ils étaient trop bruyants alors qu'il était le grand conseiller de Konoha. Mais quel galère…

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'étage en question, ils tombèrent sur un couloir vide, assez austère, et après avoir toqués à quelques portes pour avoir des informations, et sans que personne ne leur réponde, ils s'avancèrent un peu plus dans ce corridor froid. Il était si étroit, et grand qu'ils n'en voyaient pas le fond, et le petit courant d'air, mêlé à cette lumière basse, n'aidait pas Shikamaru à se sentir à l'aise.

« Attends trente secondes, dit il à son camarade en sortant une nouvelle cigarette,

\- Mais conseiller Nara… La cigarette…

\- Ca me détend. Ce couloir est interminable… Tu fais ça tout les jours ? Ce genre de missions ?

\- Oui je m'occupe de la sécurité.

\- C'est pour ca que tu es devenu shinobi ?

\- Non bien sur… Enfin si… Enfin…

\- Tu peux me dire la vérité tu sais.

\- J'aurais voulu faire des missions à l'extérieur c'est sur… Ou m'occuper des conseillers des Kages…

\- Ton nom ?

\- Seijuro. »

Shikamaru secoua la tête en regardant le petit jeune qui l'accompagnait, se disant qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à ce que ses amis avaient été quand ils avaient été jeunes, fou de désir de protéger Konoha à tout prix, et surtout de partir dans des missions périlleuses au service de leur Hokage. Ils continuèrent à parcourir le dédale de couloirs, se perdant presque dans l'établissement, croisant quelques clients égarés. Puis après quelques minutes, alors qu'ils ne trouvaient pas la chambre 375, ils tombèrent sur une famille qui vint vers eux l'air un peu inquiet.

« Messieurs les shinobis, les interpellèrent ils, il y a encore des cris de la chambre du fond…

\- Comment ça ? demanda Shikamaru, soudain interressé, essayant d'une oreille d'entendre si les bruits parvenaient jusqu'ici.

\- C'est tout au fond du couloir. Là, quand on tourne à gauche. Notre chambre y est aussi. C'est assez désagréable. Je crois… Je crois que c'est une dispute.

\- Vous êtes allés voir ?

\- Je… Je ne pourrais pas, s'expliqua l'homme, Ca ne nous concerne pas. Mais cela fait quelques temps … Je veux dire cette nuit, nous entendions beaucoup de cris.

\- Et vous n'êtes pas allés voir ! Ca pourrait être grave !

\- Ecoutez nous en avons parlés au patron et…

\- Qu'est ce qui va pas chez les habitants de Konoha en ce moment, maugréa Shikamaru dans sa barbe avant de se retourner vers Seijuro, Tu prends leur témoignage, je cours voir ce qu'il se passe. Au moins, il faut que j'arrête la dispute.

\- D'accord chef, dit le petit shinobi en reportant son attention vers la famille. »

Shikamaru lui donna sa cigarette d'un geste rapide, et commença à accélérer vers l'endroit indiqué par l'homme. Au fur et à mesure, il courait de plus en plus vite, et il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'y avait presque personne dans le couloir, et les seuls badauds regagnaient leurs chambres en vitesse, ou s'empressaient de partir vers la sortie. Il s'approchait de plus en plus de l'angle du couloir en question, et des voix lui parvinrent. Des cris. Des hurlements. Un frisson traversa son corps en entendant les personnes se disputer, et il sut, sans vraiment savoir qu'il devait vite trouver cette chambre. Lorsqu'il tourna à l'angle, pour rejoindre à gauche le bon couloir, son coeur battait à en sortir de sa poitrine. Il avait les mains moites, les tempes rouges, les poumons en feu, et un léger bourdonnement l'empêchait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Dans le couloir, se trouvaient plusieurs hommes, puis il entendit quelques paroles dans une autre langue, et il sentit l'un des hommes l'attraper au col, comme pour l'empêcher d'avancer un peu plus. Sans savoir d'où lui venait cette peur, et cette hargne, il se débarrassa de l'homme en un coup, lui hurlant de le laisser passer, qu'il était le conseiller du Hokage, et qu'il exigeait que les personnes présentes ici le laissent passer. L'un des hommes lui disaient qu'il ne pouvait pas passer, que cette section de l'hôtel était réservée, et qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être là. Mais Shikamaru ne se laissa pas faire, et ordonna à tout le monde de quitter le couloir, ou de le laisser faire, sous peine d'être envoyé en prison. Avec difficulté, il atteint la fin du couloir, courant toujours comme si sa vie en dépendait. On pouvait entendre des cris par dessus des pleurs, puis le bruit d'une gifle, et de verre brisé. Qu'était il en train de se passer ? Ce n'était pas une simple dispute. Il venait distinctement d'entendre le bruit d'une gifle. Comment ces hommes apparemment d'un autre village pouvaient ils rester là sans rien faire, essayant de l'empêcher de rejoindre la chambre ? Pourquoi sentait il la peur courir sous sa peau d'un coup ? Il pouvait entendre une voix à l'intérieur de lui, cette même voix familière qui lui parlait depuis des jours lui dire de courir plus vite, qu'il devait la sauver, qu'il devait arriver à temps, qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Il ne comprenait rien. La folie de la course le faisait imaginer des choses, et son esprit n'était pas très très clair.

Il tapa une fois à la porte en ordonnant qu'on vienne lui ouvrir sur le champ, qu'il n'attendrait pas plus, et qu'il devait voir ce qu'il se passait. Les cris ne cessèrent pas la première fois qu'il tapa à la porte, et il entendit très clairement une voix féminine hurler par dessus la voix de l'homme et lui dire d'arrêter. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et il se sentit fondre sur place. C'était elle. C'était sa voix. Il en était certain. Ca ne pouvait être qu'elle. Il savait que c'était elle. Pourquoi criait elle ? Que se passait il ? Elle était en danger ? Comment pouvait elle être en danger ?

« Tem ! Tem ! Ouvrez ! Temari ! »

Il hurla de toute ses forces, repoussant les hommes qui tentaient de l'empêcher d'ouvrir la porte en lui disant qu'il n'y avait rien pour lui, et qu'il ferait mieux d'oublier ce qu'il venait d'entendre en vitesse. Elle était à l'intérieur, et elle pleurait. Son coeur se serrait à chaque pleurs qu'il entendait, et il commença à taper de plus en plus fort sur la table. Elle ne pouvait pas être en danger. Elle était sa Temari. Il l'aimait. Il avait tout fait bien. Elle ne pouvait pas souffrir. Pas encore. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre. Il entendit un grand bruit provenant de l'intérieur de la chambre, et les cris cessèrent laissant à nouveau l'endroit dans un silence profond, simplement dérangé par les coups de Shikamaru sur la porte. Il n'eut pas le temps de se débattre encore, que les hommes qui se trouvaient dans le couloir avec lui disparurent en entendant que le calme était revenu. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant ce comportement étrange, mais ne chercha pas à comprendre. Il devait défoncer cette porte. Elle était à l'intérieur. Quelqu'un lui avait fait du mal. Son coeur battait encore et encore, alors qu'il donnait des coups de pieds violents à la porte qui manquait de céder. Foutue porte ! Il pouvait entendre la voix lui hurler d'aller plus vite, de la rejoindre, qu'il devait la sauver, et il pesta à nouveau contre cette voix. Que lui voulait le destin à la fin ! Pourquoi avait il la désagréable impression que toute cette histoire allait mal finir. Il pouvait le sentir en lui. Il allait la perdre. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche. Il devait la sauver. Il l'aimait.

Après des secondes, beaucoup trop longues, la porte céda sous ses coups, et il entra dans la chambre avec précipitation. C'était le chaos le plus total. La plupart du mobilier était cassé, les affaires en désordre jeté au milieu de la pièce, et une violente odeur d'alcool imbibait l'endroit sombre. Il fut saisi d'effroi lorsqu'il vit le corps gisant de Temari au sol, entre les bouts de verre, les habits déchirés. Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser que ce n'était pas un des cauchemars qui le hantait mais une vraie scène se déroulant devant lui, et d'un mouvement il bondit à son chevet, la prenant dans ses bras. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent avec effroi, et avec un petit cri, elle le repoussa violemment, se débattant alors qu'il essayait de la cueillir contre lui.

« Tem … Tem c'est moi Shika… Tem calme toi. Tem… Ca va aller. Temari… Seijuro ! Que quelqu'un appelle à l'aide ! Seijuro ! Tem… Regarde moi Tem… Qui t'as fait ca ? C'est lui n'est ce pas ? Tem… Tem »

Elle le regarda, les larmes coulant encore sur ses joues, et il fut terrassée par la peur à nouveau en voyant qu'elle saignait, et que son doux visage était marqué. Il avait osé. Il avait osé la toucher. Sa Temari. Elle trembla de tout son corps, et s'accrocha à lui, comme si elle le reconnaissait enfin, puis sans un mot elle pleura contre son torse, alors qu'il la serra contre lui, la fureur brulant peu à peu son esprit. Avec délicatesse, il la garda contre lui, inspectant la chambre d'hôtel autour d'eux du coin de l'oeil, et répétant doucement que tout allait bien se passer, qu'elle était en sécurité, qu'elle ne craignait plus rien, qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ne laisserait plus personne lui faire du mal. Elle ne répondit pas, et il se contenta de la garder dans ses bras, son coeur se brisant à chaque tremblement du corps de Temari, à chaque larme coulant sur ce magnifique visage, à chaque image qui s'immisçait dans son esprit quand il la voyait ainsi. Il savait que c'était lui. Ca ne pouvait être que lui. La colère déforma sa vision, et il sentit des larmes couler lui aussi le long de son visage fatigué. Il l'avait laissé faire. Il avait blessé Temari. Il n'avait pas été là pour elle, alors qu'il sentait quelque chose de dangereux. Il serra les poings alors qu'il entendait Seijuro se rapprocher de la chambre en criant qu'il arrivait. Il allait le tuer. Satoru allait payer pour ce qu'il venait de faire.

* * *

 **Je vous dis à la prochaine fois pour l'avant dernier chapitre de la fic ! :)**


	16. Chapter 16 Partie 1

**Bonjour ! Je pense que j'arriverais jamais publier à l'heure je m'en excuse ^^" Toutefois, je vous donne ce petit ( très très long xD )** **chapitre. Comme vous pouvez le voir, ce n'est que la première partie du chapitre 16. La deuxième partie rendait le chapitre trop long et trop lourd, alors je la publierais mercredi pour que vous ayez les deux parties rapprochées quand même. Je lis bien toutes vos reviews et je vous remercie pour chaque conseil, chaque commentaire, chaque réaction ! J'espère que vous me suivrez encore jusqu'au chapitre 17 avec une fin qui promet de vous étonner :) Je m'excuse encore si les paragraphes sont trop gros, j'ai encore plus essayé de les aérer mais ce n'est pas facile de se rendre compte quand j'écris xD**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et je vous dis à mercredi pour la suite de ce chapitre ! :)**

 **PS : Il est évident que les thèmes abordés sont différents du manga, et qu'ils sont peut être délicats. Mais tout est écrit avec raison, et questionnements sur la psychologie avant ^^**

 **Merci encore de continuer à lire cette histoire pour ceux qui la suivent !**

* * *

Quand avait-elle compris que sa vie n'était plus la même ? A quel moment avait elle assimilée le fait qu'elle avait commis une erreur et qu'elle ne contrôlait plus les événements ? Quel fut l'instant où elle compris qu'elle ne serait jamais heureuse, et que tout n'avait été que mensonges ? Il n'avait pas été comme ça au début. Lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré, elle sortait de sa relation avec Shikamaru, et pensait qu'elle ne retrouverait plus jamais le sourire. C'était une femme blessée, meurtrie de douleur, qu'il avait rencontrée. Au début, elle n'avait pas fait attention à lui. Il n'était qu'un soldat de plus dans son village, voulant se rapprocher d'elle. Elle n'avait pensé qu'à Shikamaru pendant plusieurs semaines, s'interdisant de pleurer devant ses frères, mais le soir maudissant les larmes qui perlaient malgré elle à ses yeux. Elle avait essayé de combattre toutes les émotions qu'elle ressentait, se rappelant de l'image de son défunt père lui disant qu'elle était la princesse de Suna, et pas n'importe qui, et qu'elle devait se comporter en tant que tel. Elle ne pouvait pas montrer ses faiblesses. Ils pourraient les exploiter. Alors devant sa famille, et son village, elle avait tenté de vivre malgré toute la tristesse, et la douleur qui couraient sous sa peau. Il fallait vivre plus que tout. Elle n'avait rien dis lorsqu'elle avait appris par un courrier que Shikamaru se mariait, refoulant les larmes, essayant de ne laisser rien paraître. Peut être qu'elle avait été faible une seule fois, et ce fut la fois où elle remarqua pour la première fois la présence de Satoru.

Les premiers souvenirs qu'elle avait de lui était du simple secrétaire qu'il avait été, s'occupant des dossiers des conseillers, et de Gaara. Il était vrai qu'il avait toujours eu des sourires tendres envers elle, mais elle n'en avait retourné aucun. Il aimait travailler tard, et venir au travail très tôt, déposer des tasses de café fumant dans leur bureau, faire la conversation seul en espérant que l'un des trois enfants du Kazekage lui réponde. Elle l'avait ignoré pendant longtemps, ne voulant pas d'un ami de plus, ou même devoir le supporter, lui et son sourire, chaque jour de sa vie. Seul Kankuro avait apprécié dès le début ce grand gaillard amical, et bosseur. Il avait commencé à l'inviter à venir diner avec eux, malgré le refus de Temari, et le regard froid de Gaara. Puis finalement, pouvait elle dire qu'il avait là au bon moment ? C'était certainement cela. Au moment, où sa douleur avait été trop forte à supporter, il avait été là, avec ce sourire qu'elle détestait tant, et pourtant qui l'avait tant réconfortée.

Lors de cette mission, ils avaient été conviés tout les deux à partir dans le désert dangereux près de Suna, un endroit qu'ils connaissaient tout deux depuis leur tendre enfance, mais qui avaient le pouvoir d'en faire trembler plus d'un. Ce n'avait été qu'une mission des plus banales, et pourtant, pour la première fois depuis sa rupture, elle avait discuter avec quelqu'un, avec une personne capable de la faire sourire en faisant l'idiot. Il s'était passé quelque chose ce soir là, lorsqu'ils étaient abrités d'une tempête de sable, dans les ruines d'un ancien village. Quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas expliquer. Elle avait juste baissé sa garde quelques instants, et il était entré dans sa vie. Elle avait trouvé du réconfort dans ses bras puissants, oubliant les caresses du jeune Nara, implorant qu'on lui enlève toute la tristesse qu'elle ressentait.

Peu à peu, elle l'avait laissé entrer dans sa vie, acceptant la tendresse, cueillant les sourires, les attentions, se délectant des longues discussions au creux de ses bras sur les toits de la ville, s'attachant petit à petit au rire du jeune homme. Elle s'était laissé entrainé dans cette vie si facile, oubliant tout, jusqu'à son propre rôle dans le village, se demandant si finalement il était possible qu'il puisse panser ses blessures. Les missions lui avaient été retirées une à une, et elle en s'en était pas étonnée. Entre sa rupture, et sa rencontre avec Satoru, elle avait enchainé les missions ratées, les échecs, les rapports faussés, à la grande déception de Gaara. Puis, alors qu'elle commençait à construire sa vie autour de Satoru, il avait eu une discussion avec les frères de la jeune fille, lui assurant qu'il fallait à Temari, du calme afin de guérir. Kankuro et Gaara avaient donc décidés de lui donner moins de travail, afin de la ménager, pour qu'elle puisse être à nouveau elle même. Comment auraient-ils pu savoir que c'était à cet instant précis que sa transformation s'était opérée ?

Les premières semaines avec Satoru avaient été un calme dans la tempête de sa vie, une pause idyllique dans le chaos, un moyen d'échapper aux nuages de nicotine qui s'immisçaient dans les méandres de son esprit. Elle avait trouvé , au contact du grand gaillard à l'éternel sourire, une sorte de sérénité lors de leurs premiers instants. Il était toujours avec elle, la couvrant d'attention, de gentillesse et de tendresse, la complimentant à chaque instant. Un calme amoureux dans lequel elle s'était épanouie, avant que la paralysie fasse effet peu à peu. Avec le temps, alors que les semaines filaient, elle s'était de plus en plus attachée à Satoru, devenant presque accro à sa présence. Quand elle était avec lui, il la rassurait, lui assurant qu'il était la pour la protéger, qu'elle irait mieux avec le temps, qu'elle devait accepter d'aller mal pour mieux guérir. Peu à peu, elle s'était persuadée qu'elle ne devait plus travailler pour aller mieux, qu'elle devait rester avec l'homme qui était fait pour elle. Il avait pris son travail gentiment, pour qu'elle ne soit pas embêtée vis à vis de sa position, et à cette époque, elle lui en avait été reconnaissante. Elle ne se sentait plus la force de travailler, et d'assumer les responsabilités qui lui incubaient. Après la désillusion et l'humiliation de sa rupture après Shikamaru, alors qu'elle avait quitté son village natal afin d'assumer une relation avec un étranger, elle avait senti sa force vitale aspirer hors d'elle, et était devenue une ombre de l'ancienne Temari. Vivant dans la honte et la tourmente, elle avait acceptée les conseils de Satoru, comme de précieuses paroles à suivre. Elle n'avait plus voulu sortir de chez elle, de peur que les habitants la jugent pour ce qu'elle avait fait, ne voulant plus sentir leurs regards sur elle, voulant simplement rester avec celui qu'elle considérait comme son sauveur. Quand ses frères venaient la voir dans l'appartement qu'elle occupait à présent avec celui qui se faisait appeler Conseiller de Suna, elle refusait de leur parler. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle avait déshonoré tout le village, et ne pouvait pas comprendre que Gaara ne puisse pas avoir quelques rancoeurs par rapport à ses actions. Petit à petit, le piège s'était renfermé sur la jeune fille.

La première fois qu'il lui avait interdit de sortir, alors qu'elle souhaitait simplement aller au marché, poussée par Kankuro qui rêvait de passer un moment avec elle, Temari n'avait pas pensé qu'il fallait s'alarmer sur sa relation. Il était à la maison avec elle, cuisinait pour eux deux, lorsque Kankuro, tout guilleret, lui avait annoncé qu'il souhaitait emmener Temari à l'extérieur. Le jeune frère du Kazekage soutenait que cela faisait plusieurs mois depuis la rupture entre Temari et Shikamaru, et depuis les missions importantes ratées par la jeune fille, et qu'il en avait assez de voir sa petit soeur, enfermée, comme une folle, dans l'enceinte du bâtiment royal. Il avait ennoncé sa volonté de faire revenir Temari dans l'administration, et de lui faire avoir une vie normale à nouveau. Il était contre les conseils de Satoru, et n'approuvait pas non plus le silence de Gaara qui se contentait de regarder la scène, sans rien dire.

Satoru s'était arrêté dans ses actions, et avait demandé à Temari, de sa voix toujours très calme et douce, si elle aussi souhaitait sortir. Elle lui avait répondu avec nervosité que peut être ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, et qu'elle serait avec Kankuro : les habitants n'oseraient pas parler d'elle en de telles conditions. Il lui avait dis qu'il n'aimait pas cette idée, qu'il ne supporterait pas qu'elle soit la victime des jugements hâtifs des habitants de ce village, et qu'il préférerait qu'elle reste avec lui, en sécurité. Elle avait senti son ventre se tordre alors qu'il posait sa main sur la sienne, ses yeux lui implorant de rester au calme, et elle n'avait pas pu aller contre son inquiétude bienveillante. Elle avait donc décider d'annoncer à son frère qu'elle préférait rester chez elle, et Satoru s'était empressé de rajouter une troisième assiette pour qu'il puisse déjeuner avec eux. Le reste de la journée s'était déroulé sans inconvénients, et il avait fallu attendre quelques semaines pour qu'il durcisse encore plus le ton.

Elle s'était laissée endormir par les paroles et la tendresse de Satoru, ne voyant son monde qu'à travers ses yeux à lui. Elle avait commencé à vivre sa vie, tout d'abord avec lui, grâce à lui, et à travers lui. Chaque matin, elle le regardait préparer leur repas tout en sifflotant, et se demandait comment avait elle pu trouver un homme aussi attentionné, puis elle le regardait déjeuner et après quelques baisers volés, il s'en allait au bureau des frères de Temari pour assumer sa nouvelle fonction de conseiller du Kazekage. Elle pouvait donc s'occuper chez elle, à lire souvent, à observer la vie par la fenêtre sans jamais y participer. Elle s'était persuadée qu'il s'agissait de la bonne solution, contre la violence qu'elle trouverait à l'extérieur. Le seul en qui elle devait avoir confiance était cet homme qui ne lui voulait que du bien, et qui ne souhaitait que la soulager du fardeau qu'était sa peine. Il avait réussi à la rendre accro à sa présence, au point que sans lui, elle était en proie à de nombreuses crises de panique, comme un toxico en manque de sa drogue, persuadée, au plus profond d'elle, que sans Satoru, elle n'était plus capable d'avancer, et qu'il était la source de son bien être. Elle l'attendait chaque journée, patiemment, rêvant de ce moment où il entrerait dans l'appartement, un bouquet de fleurs à la main, un grand sourire sur son visage, la chaleur de sa présence la calmant en quelques secondes. Il avait réussi à les rendre indissociables si bien que même les frères de Temari ne pouvaient plus l'imaginer autrement qu'avec Satoru. Tous pensait qu'elle avait enfin trouvé un homme de confiance, avec qui elle pourrait faire sa vie, grandir et guérir, puis vieillir à ses cotés. Même si Temari ne sortait pas souvent dans Suna, et si elle le faisait c'était toujours accompagnée de Satoru, les habitants étaient tous au courant pour cette union qu'il voyait d'un meilleur oeil que la précédente. Au moins, disaient-ils, il s'agissait d'un homme du pays, cultivé et travailleur, qui ne causerait aucun problème à Suna, et qui formait avec la princesse du village, un couple à l'allure paisible.

Cependant, sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, les sourires furent petit à petit remplacés par des grimaces de colère, les compliments par des critiques sournoises, et les fleurs par de violentes disputes. Evidemment, tout n'avait pas commencé par les cris directement. Elle avait d'abord remarqué qu'il revenait de plus en plus les mains vides, s'excusant en quelques mots, et demandant que le repas fut prêt lorsqu'il arrivait. Il critiquait de plus en plus sa manière d'être, la façon avec laquelle elle lui cuisinait des petits plats, ses habitudes dont il était pourtant tombé amoureux. Quand il recevait du monde, il était charmant, mais elle pouvait sentir la pression qu'il exerçait sur elle en un regard. Il devenait de plus froid, fermé, inaccessible. Elle avait d'abord considéré la situation avec bienveillance : il était le nouveau conseiller de Suna, la pression de son nouveau travail était évidente. Mais les jours passèrent, et son attitude resta la même détériorant leur relation. Pour elle, qui ne voyait que par lui à présent, ca lui était insupportable de le voir se renfermer ainsi. Il ne faisait plus rien chez eux avec la même passion, et le même enthousiasme. Elle avait l'impression que le seul soleil qui éclairait son chemin depuis la rupture avec Shikamaru, s'éteignait peu à peu, la piégeant dans l'obscurité. Seule, elle n'avait personne à qui raconter que tous ces petits changements la perturbaient beaucoup. Elle ne retrouvait pas le charmant Satoru, qu'elle avait connu lors de cette mission. Il devenait peu à peu quelqu'un d'autre. Dès fois, il rentrait si tard le soir qu'elle veillait toute la nuit, jusqu'aux heures les plus sombres, et sans un mot, il venait se coucher rapidement. D'autres fois, il découchait mais elle fermait les yeux sur son comportement, essayant de trouver des excuses raisonnables : Il fallait dire qu'il travaillait beaucoup. Elle devait le soutenir, et non être un poids pour lui. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Elle ne voulait plus être seule dans les ténèbres.

Pourtant, il avait encore des gestes de tendresse certains, et peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'elle n'avait pas vu la tempête venir sur eux. Certains matins, il se levait tout guilleret et la comblait de baisers et d'amour, qui remplissait son coeur de joie, puis quand il revenait du travail, il avait dans les mains ses fleurs préférés, preuve qu'il n'oubliait pas malgré le temps qui passait. C'était à ses moments que le lien qui les unissait se renforçait encore et encore. Elle ne savait pas si elle était tombée amoureuse. Attachée surement, amoureuse probablement pas. Les ombres de l'emprise avaient encore leurs mains courant sur son corps et son esprit, sans qu'elle puisse s'en débarrasser. Dans ses rêves, les effluves de cigarette la hantaient, mais lorsqu'elle se réveillait, elle se trouvait dans les bras forts de Satoru, écoutant sa respiration lente.

Le piège se referma sur elle, et elle fonça à l'intérieur, suivant son attachement pour le garçon à tout prix. Il y avait eu d'abord les discussions de mariage, et de vie familiale, et elle se mit à rêver. Elle s'imagina peu à peu qu'elle avait trouvé l'homme qui l'aiderait à aller mieux, le piller dont elle avait besoin pour avancer, celui qui effacerait les blessures que les autres hommes de sa vie avaient laissées. Elle était Temari du désert, la grande Kunoichi, et voilà, qu'elle pensait finir sa vie avec un homme, peut être se marier et avoir des enfants. Mais elle était encore incertaine. Une petite voix en elle continuait de lui dire que ce n'était pas son rêve, mais un mirage qui ne l'aiderait pas. Une petite voix qui fut vite étouffée par la demande soudaine de Satoru. Lors d'un de leurs diners, un jour où il était parfaitement normal, il avait pris sa main avec douceur, et lui avait dit qu'il ne s'imaginait pas aimer une autre femme, et qu'elle était la seule. Il souhaitait pouvoir être avec elle pour toute la vie, et il lui posa la question très solennellement : Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Que pouvait-elle répondre ? À ce moment, elle s'était trouvé en face d'un homme qui l'aimait, le clamant haut et fort, qui était avec elle, qui avait choisit de rester et de l'aider. Il était pas là. Pas un autre. Pas lui. A cet instant, elle n'avait vu pas d'autre avenir qu'avec Satoru, et s'était dit que finalement, elle avait trouvé un homme honnête, et que ce n'était peut être pas une mauvaise idée de l'épouser. Il serait là pour elle. Alors, en fermant son esprit et son coeur, pour ne plus voir le sourire de Shikamaru, elle répondit à Satoru en lui disant qu'elle acceptait de l'épouser. Ses frères seraient heureux de la voir retrouver son honneur bafoué par le désastre de sa relation avec le jeune Nara. Elle le faisait pour son village, pour ses frères, pour sa famille, pour elle.

Il avait changé drastiquement après sa demande. Ce n'était plus les petits sauts d'humeurs dont il avait fait une habitude, ou les critiques sur le repas qui n'était plus à son gout, ou encore la pression exercée lors de venues de leurs amis, collègue, ou famille. Il devenait de plus en plus colérique, s'énervant pour n'importe quoi, surprenant Temari à chaque fois, passant d'un calme plat, à un ouragan de critiques, et de colère. Il était devenu aussi très possessif, et jaloux, et au début, Temari avait mis cela sur le compte de leurs jeunes fiançailles qu'il voulait à tout prix préservés. Elle s'était dis qu'une part de jalousie résidait toujours en nous, et que chez Satoru, le stress de leur mariage à venir la découvrait au grand jour. Il rendait chaque sortie à l'extérieur de plus en plus désagréable, la pressant de rentrer vite, ne voulant pas qu'elle attire les regards, craignant qu'un autre lui vole sa princesse. Il ne parlait que de lui lors de leurs rares conversations, et s'absentait souvent pendant des heures, la laissant seule dans le grand appartement. Quand il l'embrassait ou lui faisant l'amour, ce n'était que des mécanismes possessifs. Il n'était plus à l'écoute. Il n'était plus le même. Elle avait essayé de discuter avec Kankuro, le frère dont elle était le plus proche, pour lui expliquer que quelque chose avait changé chez Satoru, sans qu'elle sache réellement quoi. Elle avait cet impression de vivre avec un homme qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas, et voulait savoir si ce changement était du à un mal-être quelconque, peut être au travail. Kankuro lui répondit que Satoru était plus que normal avec eux, et qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter pour son couple : Satoru n'arrêtait pas de parler d'elle à tout ses collègues, et il lui semblait complètement amoureux. Il avait même annoncé aux deux frères avoir demandé en mariage la jeune fille, et Kankuro en était très heureux. Il voyait que sa soeur avait trouvé un homme droit qui la rendrait heureuse, et il ne fallait pas qu'elle réfléchisse trop. Il était certainement anxieux pour le mariage.

Mais la mauvaise humeur se changea en violences verbales, puis physiques. Il criait de plus en plus sur elle, la plongeait dans une incompréhension totale, et il les enfermait dans une tourmente de hurlements et de disputes, sans qu'elle sache vraiment pourquoi. Dans ses moments, lorsqu'il était debout devant elle, criant pour lui faire signifier qu'il était énervé contre elle pour ce qu'elle aurait qualifié de bêtises, elle fermait les yeux, se recroquevillant sur elle même. Lorsqu'elle était enfant, elle avait vu de telles scènes chez elle, quand son père s'énervait sur ses enfants, la plupart du temps à cause de Gaara. Elle se souvenait des colères de son père, qui après avoir perdu sa mère, avait complètement perdu la raison. Elle avait eu peur toute sa vie de cet homme qui était sensé être son héros, puis cette peur s'était transformée en une attitude très particulière chez chacun des enfants du Kazekage : Gaara avait laissé le démon le rendre dangereux et solitaire, Kankuro avait accumulé les bêtises à l'extérieur de la maison, souriant toujours malgré les événements, et Temari était devenue la Kunoichi impitoyable que tous connaissait. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'elle n'avait pas eu la force de crier lors des colères de Satoru, et qu'elle avait juste prier pour que cela passe plus vite, comme elle le faisait avec son père.

La nuit où tout avait dégénéré était le jour où Temari en avait eu marre, et avait voulu partir de cet environnement qui commençait à l'épuiser mentalement et physiquement. Ce jour là, elle s'en souvenait parfaitement. Il revenait tout juste d'une longue mission de deux semaines, et son retour avait d'abord été calme et paisible. Elle avait été heureuse de le retrouver au début, retrouvant dans ses bras la tendresse de l'homme qu'elle voulait épouser. Il lui avait même ramené de multiples cadeaux de sa mission, et lui assurait qu'elle reviendrait vite au travail, et qu'il la pensait à nouveau capable d'assurer sa mission. Elle était forte, il en était complètement certain, et quand ils seraient mariés, elle reprendrait sa place dans le village. Mais un matin, l'autre Satoru était apparu sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Il avait hurlé pendant des heures pour une histoire bête, la dénigrant, la rabaissant, faisant peu à peu fissurer le mirage. Sa voix avait été si forte, qu'un des shinobis passant près de leur appartement avait toqué à leur porte, mais s'était fait renvoyé très vite avec de fausses politesses de la part du grand gaillard. Il avait été complètement imbuvable toute la journée, mettant à l'épreuve les nerfs de la jeune fille. Quand il avait appris, qu'un jour elle était sortie avec Kankuro pour boire du thé dans l'un des salons qu'elle aimait depuis enfant, il s'était emporté, lui expliquant qu'elle ne pouvait pas juste partir quand il n'était pas là. Elle ne devait pas être dehors. Il ne pouvait pas l'imaginer à l'extérieur, avec tout ces gens autour d'elle, sans qu'il ne soit là. Il n'aimait juste pas ça. Elle avait tenté de lui dire que ce n'était qu'une sortie rapide, et qu'il ne devait pas s'emporter comme cela, mais sa colère avait grandi de plus belle. Comment osait-elle le contredire, lui qui ne pensait qu'à son bonheur, qui s'inquiétait pour elle, qui ne vivait pour elle ? Comment pouvait elle insinué qu'il faisait pas par pure jalousie stupide, alors que ce n'était que l'amour qu'il avait pour elle qui le poussait à être ainsi ? Comment pouvait elle penser qu'il exagérait ?

Claquant la porte, il était parti de la maison, la laissant encore tremblante dans ce grand appartement, encore sous le choc de la violence des mots utilisés. Les larmes lui étaient venus ce jour là, ne comprenant pas comment l'homme qui avait été là depuis plus d'un an pouvait devenir si virulent dans sa façon de parler et d'agir. Comment pouvait il être à la fois Satoru, le gentil conseiller plein de tendresse et d'amour, et cet être de colère qu'elle voyait apparaître de plus en plus. Elle s'était sentie si seule à cet instant, recroquevillée sur elle même, dans cette maison froide, incapable d'appeler quelqu'un à l'aide. Elle n'avait personne avec qui elle pouvait discuter. Ses frères ne pouvaient pas comprendre que quelque chose clochait chez son fiancé, et qu'elle était incapable de trouver la solution elle même. Ses amis, enfin les amis de Shikamaru, étaient loin, et elle ne leur parlait plus tellement. Elle n'avait personne. Elle n'avait que lui. Il n'y avait que Satoru. Pendant des heures, elle avait été seule avec ses pensées, ressassant les années de sa vie qui venaient de se dérouler, comparant chaque événement les uns avec les autres, se posant les questions les plus importantes de sa vie. Et elle l'avait attendu. Toute la nuit.

Quand il était rentré à des heures plus que tardives, en plein milieu de la nuit, elle se trouvait dans le salon, installée près de la table dressée pour le repas, les yeux perdus dans le vide, devant un repas refroidi. Sans s'expliquer, il ôta sa veste, et le voyant un peu fermé, elle s'était dit que leur soirée n'était certainement pas terminé. Il alla vers la cuisine, sans lui adresser un regard, ni dire un mot, et ouvrit le frigidaire pour se servir une bière. Il alla ensuite s'installer sur le canapé, les pieds sur la table basse, comme si Temari n'existait pas. Elle le regarda porter la bière à ses lèvres dans un geste maussade, et eut un frisson qui lui parcourut le corps. Il empestait l'alcool, et la fumée de cigarette, et semblait encore plus froid que quand il était parti. Jamais, elle ne l'avait vu ainsi. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que le jeune conseiller qui l'avait séduit en utilisant l'humour et le charme niais, était cet homme qui n'osait même pas la regarder.

« Tu veux que je te réchauffe ton repas ? »

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer un point devant lui, et elle se leva, les assiettes à la main pour les poser dans la cuisine. Il ne voulait pas parler. Elle n'allait pas le faire parler. Alors qu'elle nettoyait la vaisselle qu'elle avait sortie pour leur repas qu'ils n'avaient pas pris, elle l'entendit se lever du canapé, puis glisser vers elle, rendant son coeur de plus en plus affolé. Sans se retourner, ne voulant pas faire face à cet autre qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle sentit la main de Satoru doucement parcourir son corps, alors qu'il posait ses lèvres rugueuses sur son cou. Ne voulant pas jouer à son petit jeu, n'ayant aucune envie de romance à cet instant, elle ne réagit pas, continuant son activité sans lui prêter attention. Elle l'entendit murmurer son prénom dans son oreille, de manière saccadée, en détachant chaque syllabe, et elle frissonna de plus belle.

La main de Satoru attrapa les siennes dans l'évier, et il la força à la lui faire face, tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Elle le repoussa de plus en plus, ne voulant pas de lui, les effluves d'alcool la rendant malade, et ce parfum, ce foutu parfum qu'elle ne connaissait pas, un parfum feminin qui n'était pas le sien, lui montait au cerveau. Il avait changé. Elle le savait. Toute son âme lui criait qu'il n'était plus le même. Le Satoru qu'elle avait rencontré ne serait jamais rentré au beau milieu de la nuit, soûl, accompagné de l'odeur d'une autre femme. Que s'était-il passé ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Comment avait-elle pu encore détruire une relation qui lui apportait la paix et la sérénité ?

« Satoru…, lui avait-elle dis en le repoussant un peu plus violemment, Tu devrais aller dormir…

\- J'ai envie de toi, Temari…

\- Je ne pense pas… Je ne veux pas… Il faut que tu ailles dormir…"

Ses gestes se faisaient plus pressants alors que qu'elle se perdait de plus en plus dans les ténèbres de ses peurs, et qu'elle tentait de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment. Elle ne pouvait pas accepter cela. Elle ne le voulait pas. Elle l'entendait murmurer son prénom, comme une incantation miracle, et elle ferma les yeux, priant pour que tout cela ne dégénère pas. Prenant le courage qui lui restait, dans la part de l'ancienne Temari qui était toujours là, masqué par la femme attachée et dépendante, elle le repoussa violemment, et tenta de s'extraire à son emprise physique.

Titubant un peu en arrière, il la regarda le repousser, et elle vit son visage se déformer par l'incompréhension et la colère. Le coeur battant, elle continua de ranger le salon, bien consciente que le regard de Satoru ne la quittait pas, peut importe où elle allait, mais incapable de lui faire face, la peur rampant doucement sous sa peau.

« C'est lui n'est-ce-pas ? »

S'arrêtant dans ses actions, elle mit du temps à réaliser le poids des mots qu'il venait de prononcer, et il profita de l'immobilisation de sa fiancée, pour continuer sur sa lancée.

« Tu penses à Shikamaru n'est-ce-pas ? C'est pour ca que tu ne veux plus de ton mari ?

\- Comment peux-tu dire cela ? Que vient faire Shikamaru maintenant ? Et comment … Je veux dire tu n'avais jamais prononcé son prénom…

\- Je ne suis pas bête Temari, continua-t-il les dents serrés, Tu es froide en ce moment. Tu es loin de moi. On va se marier et comment je peux être sur que tu ne désires pas ton ex-copain !

\- Mais il est marié !

\- Tu l'as revu depuis votre rupture ?

\- Jamais ! s'emporta-t-elle ne comprenant pas la tournure que prenait la conversation.

\- Ne me mens pas, cracha-t-il, Tu n'agirais pas ainsi si ce n'était pas le cas. Je n'étais pas là pendant quelques temps, comment puis-je savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ! J'aurais du demander qu'on surveille Suna !

\- Satoru mais enfin, ca ne va pas la tête ! Tu es soul, tu ne comprends pas ce que tu dis…

\- Je suis très clair ! cria-t-il, sa voix forte résonnant dans toute la pièce. »

Il s'emporta, et d'un geste violent, donna un coup dans la vaisselle propre, qui vint s'exploser à leurs pieds en mille morceaux. Elle sursauta en le voyant s'énerver ainsi, lui qui n'avait eu que des réactions verbales à présent, et un tremblement se mit à traverser tout son corps. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, alors qu'il la dévisageait, un éclair de haine dans le regard. Cherchant ses mots, elle bafouilla, complètement perdue :

« Comment peux-tu insinuer cela… Alors que… J'ai toujours été fidèle et droite…

\- Je ne sais plus quoi croire Temari, dit-il, Je ne te reconnais plus en ce moment.

\- Tu ne me reconnais plus ? Mais ce n'est pas moi qui change Satoru ! Tu deviens méchant, et froid, et désagréable et …

\- Pardon ?! hurla-t-il répondant aux cris de Temari.

\- Je ne sais même plus pourquoi je reste ici ! Tu n'es plus le même Satoru !

\- Tu es complètement folle ma pauvre… »

Elle le regarda quelques secondes, ingérant les mots qu'il venait de prononcer, comprenant peu à peu qu'elle voulait partir de cet appartement. Elle ne voulait pas rester plantée là, devant un parfait inconnu, perdue dans ses sentiments et ses pensées. Elle ne le reconnaissait plus, et à cet instant, elle fut incapable de dire ce qui la retenait de partir. Pendant une seconde, l'ancienne Temari ressurgit, refusant de se faire insulter de la sorte par l'homme en qui elle avait confiance, et prenant en compte toutes les petites accumulations qui avaient peu à peu ébranler leur relation, elle lui jeta un regard sombre avant de s'avancer vers l'entrée de l'appartement, attrapant ses affaires au passage. Elle devait parler à ses frères. Elle ne se sentait pas bien.

« Où vas-tu ? demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale

\- Chez mes frères. Je… On ne peut pas continuer là… Ca ne va pas… Quelque chose ne va pas….

\- Reste là.

\- Satoru, écoute, j'ai besoin de temps… De m'éloigner… C'est peut être moi mais il y a quelque chose en ce moment qui rend notre relation désagréable. Je… Désolée, je dois partir… Juste quelques jours…

\- Tu restes là ! s'énerva-t-il en la rejoignant en grands enjambées pour l'empêcher d'ouvrir la porte.

\- Il est hors de question que je reste ici Satoru ! Tu es imbuvable, tu rentres soûl, dans les parfums d'une autre, et tu veux que je reste tranquille ! Ca suffit ! »

Il garda le silence, peut être choqué que l'ancienne Temari ait réussi à lever la voix sur lui, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, faisant taire l'autre Satoru. Cependant, la jeune fille ne fut pas dupe, et vit que dans les yeux aciers de l'homme brillait une lueur de malveillance qui la paralysa de peur. Elle tenta d'ouvrir la porte rapidement, mais il plaqua sa main au dessus de la sienne, et cette main qui quelques jours auparavant lui offrait des fleurs, lui paraissait à cet instant bien dangereuse. La dépassant de tout son corps, la menaçant presque, il lui souffla :

« Tu veux partir ? Mais où veux-tu partir ? Tu n'as nul part où aller Temari… Tu n'as que moi…

\- C'est faux, bafouilla-t-elle la gorge serrée incapable de retrouver le peu de courage et d'indépendance qui lui restait, J'ai Gaara… Et Kankuro…

\- Tu n'as que moi, répéta-t-il comme une incantation, Tes frères t'ont confié à moi. Ils me font confiance.

\- Je ne t'appartiens pas Satoru.

\- Tu m'as promis le mariage Temari, et ce mariage arrivera. Que veux-tu faire ? Aller voir tes frères et leur dire que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ? Qu'es-tu sans moi ? Rien. Comment penses-tu que cela se passera exactement ? Qui croiront-ils ? L'homme qui a redonné le sourire à leur précieuse soeur, regagnant ton honneur après la débâcle de ta relation avec un étranger du pays, qui a réparé toutes tes bêtises, et qui est devenu un grand conseiller important pour Suna. Ou cette soeur, perdue, qui reste chez elle, qui ne vit qu'à travers cet homme en question, qui n'est plus la conseillère, qui n'a plus aucun pouvoir dans le village ? Ils penseront exactement pareil que moi : que le désespoir de ta rupture t'a rendu faible. Tu as besoin d'aide. Je suis ton aide. Tu ne pars pas.

\- Tu es sérieux ? s'énerva-t-elle en le repoussant violemment.

\- Je suis extrêmement sérieux Temari, cracha-t-il, son visage déformé par la haine, Tu ne pars pas d'ici.

Elle sentait bouillonner en elle une force longtemps endormie, qui voulait à tout prix exploser à cet instant, et elle eu l'impression que son identité si profondément oublié depuis deux années tentait de reprendre le dessus peu à peu, brisant les murs que Satoru avaient réussi à construire petit à petit. C'était la dispute de trop. Elle ne comprenait plus pourquoi elle restait malgré tout. Il fallait qu'elle se réveille. Elle devait se réveiller. Il fallait qu'elle parte.

Tentant à nouveau d'ouvrir la porte, elle sentit la force de Satoru l'en empêcher et la peur se fraya un chemin dans son esprit, peur qu'elle chassa vite : Elle était Temari du Desert. Il fallait qu'elle se rappelle. Elle devait se rappeler. La colère lui donnant le reste de courage qui lui fallait, elle le poussa avec force, le frappant au passage, le faisant tituber et, en ouvrant la porte, elle lui rétorqua :

« Je pars et tu ne me retiendras pas. »

Mais les mots qu'il prononça ensuite la glacèrent d'effroi, et elle se paralysa d'un coup dans son mouvement de fuite, dans cet espoir de retrouver son ancienne identité, dans cet élan d'indépendance.

« Je le ferais tuer.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Le fils Nara. Je le ferais tuer. Tu sais que j'en ai le pouvoir.

\- Tu mens, tenta-t-elle de se convaincre. »

Il explosa en un rire gras, se relevant au passage, et ce fut à ce moment que toute trace de l'ancien Satoru amoureux disparu instantanément. Il était devenu complètement cet autre, ou alors le masque qu'il avait porté jusqu'à là tomba au sol.

« J'ai le pouvoir d'un conseiller maintenant. Tu n'as personne pour prouver quoi que ce soit. Pars d'ici et demain, tu auras les pleurs de sa femme sur la conscience.

\- Satoru…

\- Rentre à la maison, maintenant. Et je ne ferais aucun mal à cet homme que tu aimes.

\- Espèce de …

\- Ca suffit ! tonna-t-il d'une voix forte, Tu n'as que moi. Tu n'es qu'à moi. Tu rentres à la maison et n'espère pas en sortir. Nous allons nous marier. Tes frères seront heureux. Ton mariage apportera la joie sur ce village, et j'aurais tout ce que je souhaite.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ? dit-elle tremblante.

\- Rentre à la maison, répondit-il en lui montrant la pièce derrière lui, En vitesse. »

Elle aurait pu s'enfuir. A cet instant, elle aurait pu l'envoyer valser en une technique, lui hurler dessus, alerter les gardes, et aller voir ses frères. Elle aurait pu raconter tout cela à Gaara et Kankuro, leur dire que quelque chose n'allait pas dans le comportement de celui qu'elle était sensé épouser. Elle aurait pu partir de cet enfer, de cette prison qui se refermait peu à peu sur elle, de cette emprise qu'il avait sur la jeune fille. Mais elle ne le fit pas. La peur la paralysa, émotionnellement, et même si elle quelque part elle était encore la princesse de Suna, entrainée depuis des années, qui n'avait pas peur, la forte Kunoichi, elle ne fit rien. Elle eut envie de lui dire que tout cela ne l'atteignait pas, et de sauver sa peau, mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle fut terrifiée à l'idée qu'il ait trouvé le moyen de la rendre encore plus dépendante et soumise, et qu'elle ne puisse jamais pouvoir partir, et pourtant, elle était incapable de partir. Elle devait rester. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il le blesse. Il en était hors de question. Quelques semaines auparavant, elle aurait essayé de discuter avec Satoru, de comprendre ses motivations, de lui trouver quelque excuse, mais à présent, un autre homme se trouvait devant elle, un homme inconnu, dangereux, violent, qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Une part d'elle lui criait qu'il n'allait pas faire de mal au second de Kakashi, qu'il n'en avait pas le pouvoir, ni même le courage, mais pourtant elle tremblait à l'idée qu'elle ne connaisse pas cet homme et qu'il puisse faire bien pire. A cet instant, elle était incapable de prendre une décision rationnelle, et laissa son coeur apeuré effacer les traces de l'ancienne Temari, forte et fière.

Elle hocha donc la tête avec automatisme, fixant la main tendu de Satoru, adressant une prière muette, tremblant à l'idée que ce ne soit qu'une étape d'une situation bien plus violente. Elle rentra en fermant les yeux dans son appartement, frissonnant en sentant le corps de son fiancé à coté d'elle, sursautant quand il ferma la porte en la claquant. Le piège tomba sur elle, et elle se laissa faire sans bouger. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Il semblait plus fort. Elle était seule. Cette ancienne Temari que tous adorait, que tous idéalisait, qui avait les légendes de plusieurs contes de Suna, cette Kunoichi était à présent enchainée, par l'entrave qu'était l'amour qu'elle portait à ce foutu conseiller de Konoha : Satoru avait gagné.

* * *

Ses pensées furent interrompues par les échos de voix, et, elle fut arrachée à ses souvenirs pour revenir peu à peu à la réalité. Avec difficulté, elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, grimaçant de douleur, ne sachant pas très bien où elle était. Tout était si flou. Elle mit du temps à s'habituer à la lumière dans la pièce, et regarda rapidement où elle se trouvait. Visiblement, elle était allongée dans un lit, dans une chambre très exiguë, dont les rideaux aux fenêtres avaient été tirés. Elle observa les lieux pour y trouver des indices quant au propriétaire de la pièce, mais elle ne connaissait pas cet endroit. Elle tenta de se redresser, mais son corps la faisant souffrir terriblement. Les voix qu'elle entendait pas exactement très distinctement semblaient venir de l'extérieur de la chambre, peut-être d'un couloir, et elle se demanda à qui elles appartenaient.

Reportant l'attention sur son corps, elle souleva doucement la couverture pour s'apercevoir qu'elle n'était plus dans ses habits, mais dans un t-shirt ample et un short qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Elle voulut remettre la couverture en place, mais la douleur lui arracha un soupir. Comment en était-elle arrivée là exactement ? Pas dans le lit d'un inconnu, mais meurtrie, couverte de marques, de bleues, souffrante, honteuse. Comment avait-elle pu laisser la situation dégénérer à ce point ? Comment avait-elle pu oublier qui elle était, tout au fond, et le laisser la réduire au silence ?

Elle n'aurait jamais du venir à Konoha. Où avait-elle eu la tête exactement ? Elle savait très bien que cette petite escapade au village de Shikamaru ne lui apporterait rien de bon. Quand Satoru lui avait proposé de partir voir ses amis à Konoha, elle avait été surprise. Jamais, il ne l'avait autorisé à sortir, et après ses menaces, elle ne lui avait jamais désobéi. Pourtant, sorti de nul part, il lui avait proposé de passer les célébrations à Konoha. Il lui avait même dis qu'elle aurait la mission de suivre ce shinobi suspect, de l'interpeller, et de préparer le terrain pour les célébrations. Avait-il tout prévu depuis ce moment, ou avait-il été plus avenant en lui proposant d'être libre pendant quelques instants ? Elle avait donc accepté sans vraiment réfléchir, se disant qu'il avait peur être décidé de ne plus l'enfermer, que peut être cet ancien Satoru était revenu pendant quelques instants, et elle avait indiqué à Gaara et Kankuro qu'elle s'occuperait des célébrations. Elle avait fui à Konoha, fui de cet environnement néfaste que Satoru avait crée, fui des violences, fui des disputes, fui de la mort qui l'attendait depuis qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur le jeune homme.

Au début, elle avait tenté d'éviter Shikamaru, mais peu à peu, à ses cotés, l'ancienne Temari avait refait surface. C'était comme si à chaque instant qu'elle passait avec lui, il réussissait à insuffler en elle la vie qui l'avait quittée. Elle ressuscitait au contact de cet homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment oublié, et dont elle était tombée amoureuse, bien des années auparavant. Elle s'était laissé aller, profitant de cette liberté acquise après de longues semaines d'emprise mentale, et elle avait laissé Shikamaru briser cette cage en elle, dans laquelle elle avait enfermé son identité et ses sentiments pour le jeune homme. Elle avait retrouvé en quelques jours ce gout pour les choses, ce simple bonheur de se balader librement dans les rues de la ville, de partager des instants avec ses amis. Comme un enfant brimé pendant des années, retrouvant sa liberté, elle n'avait pas mis de limites. Elle aurait peut être du s'arrêter. Elle aurait peut être du sauver sa vie.

Quand elle avait vu Satoru arriver aux célébrations, elle avait été surprise. Non pas par sa venue, qu'elle connaissait très bien, qu'elle n'avait pas oublié, qui avait l'avait certainement forcé à chérir cette liberté, non. Elle avait été surprise par ses propres sentiments conflictuels. Avait-elle pu être heureuse de le voir, tout comme tétanisé par cet homme de plus en plus proche de ses pires cauchemars ? Comment avait-elle pu ressentir un soulagement en le voyant, se mêlant à toutes ses craintes et ses douleurs ? Dès qu'il l'avait embrassé devant tout le monde, devant Shikamaru, elle avait su. Elle avait su qu'il ne venait pas pour les célébrations, mais pour renforcer cette dépendance, cette emprise qu'il avait pour elle, mais aussi pour faire passer un message : Elle ne lui appartenait qu'à lui.

Dès les premières heures, elle avait compris que Satoru s'amusait beaucoup de cette situation délicate, et se délectait de son malheur. Elle avait tenté d'éviter de le provoquer, de séparer le plus possible les deux garçons, de ne pas montrer à quel point cet homme en était venu à la dégouter, à la traumatiser, à la tétaniser, même si au fond d'elle elle hurlait à l'aide. Il avait ce pouvoir sur elle, qu'elle ne pouvait nier. Elle avait beau dire qu'elle ne voulait plus rien à voir avec lui, et elle le pensait : il n'était qu'un homme ignoble profitant de sa puissance et de la détresse de la jeune fille pour lui faire du mal. Il avait fait d'elle une marionnette sans vie, accro à la moindre attention, emprisonnée par les murs qu'elle avait elle même construit autour d'elle les cimentant en choisissant Satoru. Il savait qu'à présent elle n'avait plus de choix. Il savait qu'elle aimait Shikamaru. Elle était consciente qu'il savait. Mais elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. Elle était lié à lui jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare. Et dire qu'elle pensait que c'était Shikamaru qui avait fait la pire erreur, quel ironie !

« Puisque je te dis que c'est lui ! Pourquoi je ne peux pas y aller ! »

La voix de Shikamaru se mêla au grincement de la porte, et sans qu'elle puisse réaliser que c'était Shikamaru qui l'avait sorti de la chambre d'hôtel, elle croisa son regard. Il se figea dans la dispute qu'il était en train d'avoir avec Ino, et la porte ouvert laissa entrer un jeune homme, qu'elle avait déjà vu dans le bureau des conseillers. Seijuro s'approcha doucement du lit dans lequel reposait Temari, un plateau dans les mains, soucieux de ne pas le faire tomber. Elle le regarda s'avancer vers elle, avec un sourire, pour venir poser son plateau sur la table de nuit à coté d'elle, et de verser dans une des tasses du thé encore brulant, puis la porte avec délicatesses aux lèvres sèches de Temari. Elle accepta de boire le breuvage sans rechigner, et cela eut le pouvoir de faire sourire encore plus Seijuro, heureux qu'elle s'hydrate un peu. Elle l'observa quelques instants, la tasse aux lèvres, et se dit qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé. Elle ne connaissait pas très bien les collègues de Shikamaru, préférant passer par Shikamaru pour les missions entre Suna et Konoha. Ce petit jeune, flottant dans son uniforme trop grand pour lui, qui lui semblait être à peine sorti de ses cours, était plongé au coeur d'une situation bien plus complexe que la théorie qu'il avait appris. Elle se doutait qu'il devait avoir un certain talent pour avoir gravi les échelons, et avoir des épaules solides pour soutenir toute la responsabilité qui l'incombait. Il y avait une douceur, et une candeur qui s'exprimait dans le regard de ce jeune homme, mais Temari ne put s'empêcher de craindre que si un des conseillers du Hokage était présent avec elle, tout le bureau serait au courant de sa situation. Et elle ne voulait pas que cela s'ébruite.

« Tem… souffla Shikamaru alors qu'Ino rentrait dans la pièce »

Alors que que le jeune fille filait vers le lit, pour prendre Temari dans les bras avec un soupir de soulagement, Shikamaru n'osa pas bouger avant quelques secondes. Il entra dans la chambre doucement, mais elle vit que tout son corps était tendu. Quelle vision lui avait elle imposée… Elle serra Ino contre elle, fermant les yeux pour ne pas affronter le regard de Shikamaru, et se mit à écouter les murmures inquiets d'Ino. Elle comprit que les deux garçons étaient arrivés dans cet hôtel où elle se trouvait avec Satoru, et entendant les cris de leur dispute, ils étaient entrés dans la chambre, coeur du chaos. Ils l'avaient sortie de cet environnement néfaste rapidement, et lui confièrent qu'ils avaient d'abord pensé l'amener à l'hôpital mais qu'elle s'était débattue en entendant cette idée, chose dont elle ne se rappelait pas du tout, mais qui faisait sens. Elle ne voulait surtout pas aller dans cet endroit, où tous la reconnaitrait, où elle devrait donner des explications bancales, où elle ne pourrait pas fuir. Seijuro et Shikamaru, Temari dans ses bras, avaient donc décidé de l'emmener dans un endroit, où elle serait au calme, et avaient opté pour la maison d'Ino. Puis, ils l'avaient laissé se reposer, ne sachant pas très bien quoi faire.

« Tu es en sécurité ici, murmura Ino, On laissera personne venir te faire du mal… Sai ne laissera personne rentrer.

\- Merci Ino… Tu n'étais pas obligée… Je vous mets en danger…

\- Nous sommes des shinobis de Konoha, des survivants de la guerre ma belle. Nous te protégerons, continua Ino avant de lui demander, Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Je… Merci Ino, ca va aller… »

La voix de Temari tremblait un peu, mais elle tentait de ne pas le montrer. Elle avait déjà apporté l'inquiétude sur la maison de ses amis, et elle les mettait en terrible danger. S'il savait qui étaient ceux qui l'avaient sauvée et qui la cachaient, il serait furieux. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils leur fassent du mal. Elle le connaissait fou, et savait qu'il était capable de tout, mais jusqu'à quel point ?

« Je vais aller te chercher des vêtements Temari, lui dit Ino, et quelque chose à manger.

\- C'est gentil… Et merci pour le thé, lança-t-elle à Seijuro qui rougit de gêne avant de bafouiller.

\- De … De rien Madame.

\- Seijuro, vient avec moi, lui demanda Ino, Nous allons aller chercher des vêtements.

\- Oui ! »

Temari eut un soudain élan de tendresse pour ce jeune homme qui semblait tout juste sorti des bancs de l'école, et qui se retrouvait dans une situation bien compliquée, mais cet affection fut vite remplacée par un mutisme profond quand elle croisa le regard de Shikamaru. Il avait l'air si blessé, qu'avait-elle encore fait à cet homme. Elle regarda ses mains posées sur ses jambes, et ensuite ferma les yeux avec douleur. Elle entendit les voix de Seijuro et d'Ino, mais les sons devinrent de plus en plus flous, et elle ne les vit pas sortir de la pièce.

Peu à peu, elle mura dans le silence, et tout le monde autour d'elle s'éteignit, remplacé par d'insondables ténèbres. Elle sentit le froid l'envahir, et se remémora la dispute qui avait eu lieu quelques heures auparavant. Elle entendait les hurlements dans sa tête, frissonnant en écoutant les insultes tourner, et tourner en elle, les menaces, les critiques, le grondement de sa voix. Les tremblements bousculèrent à nouveau ses membres, et elle voulut disparaitre. Ils étaient en danger. La mort les suivait. Elle devait partir.

Toujours dans le plus grand des silences, elle essaya de se lever, ses jambes refusant de lui obéir, et Shikamaru ne bougea pas. Elle pouvait entendre son souffle irrégulier envahir la pièce, mais il ne bougea pas. Même lorsque la jeune fille se leva, chancelante, tremblante dans un grand t-shirt qui n'était pas le sien, et qu'elle s'empressa à petits pas d'aller vers la porte encore ouverte. Elle passa devant l'homme, qui semblait être éteint lui aussi, et elle sentit son souffle s'arrêter quand elle l'effleura. Il bougea légèrement les doigts, comme s'il voulait attraper de la fumée, mais elle fut plus rapide. Elle sortit de la chambre, qu'elle imaginait être l'ancienne chambre d'Ino, sa chambre d'enfant, et se retrouva dans le couloir, regardant de gauche à droite, comme pour trouver sa voie.

« Madame…, l'interrompit Seijuro en arrivant, des vêtements dans les mains, Je… Voici des vêtements pour vous. Madame Ino m'a demandé de vous les amener… Elle m'a dit de vous dire qu'un bain vous attend, dans la salle de bain principale, et qu'un repas est préparé sur la table pour vous.

\- Merci Kenichi.

\- Appelez moi Seijuro. Kenichi c'est au travail, rit le jeune homme en se grattant la tête.

\- Alors arrête avec les Madames… Je suis Temari.

\- Bien… Temari. Je vous laisse, dit-il en se courbant pour la saluer rapidement. »

Elle se retrouva presque nue, un tas de vêtements dans les bras, alors que Seijuro allait retrouver Shikamaru qui était encore dans la chambre, et envisagea de tout laisser tomber et de partir. Par respect pour Ino, elle s'avança vers la porte de la salle de bain et y entra rapidement. La pièce avait certainement était chauffée depuis de longues minutes, car cette chaleur l'enveloppa dès qu'elle mit un pied dans cette salle d'eau. Ino avait fait couler un bain brulant, et placer des montagnes de serviettes près de cette baignoire. Doucement, Temari posa les vêtements sur une chaise prévue pour cela, et avec des gestes lents, enleva le t-shirt qui protégeait encore son corps meurtri. Fermant les yeux, elle entra dans le bain rapidement, se rappelant tout de suite des nombreux bains chauds dans le désert où elle avait grandi, qui avaient selon certains des propriétés curatives. Ramenant ses genoux contre son corps, elle se laissa couler dans cette eau chaude, mais ses tremblements ne s'arrêtèrent pas, comme si la chaleur n'arrivait pas à la réchauffer. Sous l'eau, elle pouvait apercevoir sa peau nue, derrière les nuages de savon, et les marques bleutées semblaient s'intensifier et devenir de plus en plus grandes. Elle attrapa un savon dans sa main, la nausée lui étant revenue à la vue de ces marques, et commença à frotter un de ses bras. Voyant que la marque de son humiliation ne partait pas, elle continua de frotter de plus en plus fort, espérant qu'elle disparaisse. Ce ne fut pas efficace, et les larmes amères lui vinrent, piquant ses yeux ruisselant sur son visage désespéré, et tombant en cascade dans cette océan d'eau chaude.

Soudainement, un main attrapa la sienne, l'arrêtant avant qu'elle ne saigne sa peau déjà bien abimée, et lui prit la savon, pour continuer elle-même de faire ce travail. Elle ne leva pas la tête, honteuse, sachant très bien qui se trouvait à ses cotés. Elle connaissait ses mains par coeur, et leurs caresses avaient accompagnées nombreux de ses rêves. Par dessus les effluves de savon, elle sentait son parfum si particulier, et cette odeur de cigarette froide, mêlée à la forêt, l'apaisa en quelques secondes. Ses mains calleuses touchèrent la sienne avec douceur, et elle se sentir frémir : il avait toujours eu le don de pouvoir l'apaiser. Du bout de ses doigts, il caressa sa peau, puis traça avec beaucoup de légèreté le contour des marques qui parsemaient son bras. Puis, il porta la main de la jeune fille à ses lèvres, et l'embrassa avec tendresse.

Tremblante, elle continua à se recroqueviller sur elle même, alors qu'il mettait du coeur à panser ses blessures. Quand il eut finit de s'occuper de l'un de ses bras, il remonta ses manches, et prit de l'eau dans ses mains pour lui mouiller les cheveux, comme si c'était une petite fille perdue. Elle le laissa faire, n'osant pas interrompre ses gestes, et encore moins ses pensées. Elle voyait son regard durcir quand il croisait l'un des traces bleutées, mais ses gestes restaient d'une douceur extrême. Puis quand il eut finit son affaire, il plongea son regard vers elle, plongeant dans ses yeux, et monta sa main vers son visage. A ce geste, elle eut un mouvement de recul, des flashs des gestes violents qu'avait eu Satoru à son égard lui revenant en mémoire, mais quand les doigts de Shikamaru se posèrent sur sa joue blessée, et traça le contour de sa lèvre ouverte à la suite d'une coup plus violent que les autres, elle sentit tout l'amour qu'il lui portait et en fut profondément troublée. Comment s'était elle perdue ? Comment avait-elle pu être aussi naïve ? Comment avait-elle laissé cet homme, qui n'était pas Shikamaru, lui faire croire au bonheur, puis l'humiliée aussi physiquement que moralement ? Comment l'avait-elle laissé lui porter le premier coup, le laisser abuser d'elle jour après jour, sans dire un mot ? Comment avait-elle perdue sa force, sa volonté, son courage, pour n'être qu'une marionnette utilisée par un homme avide de pouvoir, cruel et violent ? Tout ces questionnements tourbillonnaient en elle, et elle ne sentit plus la chaleur du bain, ni même des mains de Shikamaru tentant de l'apaiser. Elle avait été faible. Si faible. Elle se maudissait d'avoir été aussi faible.

« N'y pense même pas, murmura Shikamaru, près d'elle, les deux bras dans la baignoire, agenouillé à même le sol, Je suis là. N'y pense pas.

\- Shika… répondit-il sa voix enrouée de sanglots, se perdant dans la crainte de le perdre.

\- Tem, écoute moi. Je suis là. Tu n'es pas seule tu m'entends ? Je suis là.

\- Je l'ai laissé faire Shika… Pour tout, je l'ai laissé faire …. Il m'a … »

Elle vit les poings de Shikamaru se serrer rapidement, avant de se détendre, et il chassa avec douceur les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Voyant que ses pleurs reprenaient, qu'elle avait du mal à parler des horreurs que Satoru lui avait infligées pendant une longue année en secret, sans qu'elle puisse lui en parler, et que le choc de la dispute rendait sa douleur encore plus aigu, il se redressa un peu plus, et se figeait de mouiller son t-shirt il la prit dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui, comme pour lui hurler qu'il n'irait nul part. Il lui murmura à l'oreille, de cette voix dont elle était tombée amoureuse depuis bien des années :

« Je suis là. Je resterai là. Plus jamais je te laisserai tu m'entends. Je vais te sortir de là. Je te promets que tu ne souffriras plus jamais. Plus jamais Tem. Je t'en fais la promesse. Dans cette vie et une autre, qu'importe, plus jamais tu ne seras victime de souffrances.

\- Shikamaru…

\- Temari, dit-il en lui prenant le visage dans ses mains pleines de savon, Je t'aime. Je m'excuse pour tout… Si j'avais été là, tu n'aurais pas souffert… Désolé pour tout mon amour… Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur… J'aurais du savoir. J'aurais du comprendre… Si je n'avais pas été qu'un con égoïste… Excuse moi… Tu as été blessée… Tout est de ma faute… »

A cet instant-là, la vérité lui apparut de manière très claire. Au fond d'elle, elle n'avait jamais vraiment perdu espoir. Elle n'avait jamais réellement abandonné l'idée de finir avec cet homme, n'avait jamais repoussé son amour pour lui. Ca avait toujours été lui. Qui avait-elle essayé de berner pendant tout ce temps loin de Shikamaru. Elle avait tenté de trouver un homme pour masquer les souvenirs douloureux, s'en créant des nouveaux factices et fumant d'illusions, et ce même homme l'avait piégée à son propre jeu. Elle lui avait donné le pouvoir. Elle lui avait donné la place de conseiller. Elle lui avait permis d'être ami avec ses frères, et de leur faire imaginer que ce couple était lié par un amour profond. Elle avait accueilli les insultes, et le reste, sans rien faire, alors que la toile d'araignée s'agrippant de plus en plus à elle, l'empêchant de se rebeller, d'oser se défendre, emmurée dans la pire des détresses, ses cris se perdant dans les ténèbres de son âme. Peut-être allaient-ils dire qu'elle avait été faible, qu'elle aurait du se rendre compte avant de la nocivité de cet homme, qu'elle aurait du recracher le poison de ses paroles, qu'elle n'était pas cette Temari vaillante qui aurait tué quiconque aurait levé la main sur elle. Peut-être que lorsque cette histoire serait rendue publique, ils la railleront, la traiteront de menteuse, qu'elle inventait des mensonges pour reprendre sa place de conseillère. Peut-être ne comprendraient-ils pas qu'elle n'avait été qu'une victime de la pire des pressions psychologiques, et que la peur qu'il puisse lui enlever le seul homme qui malgré sa honteuse trahison et son mariage, s'infiltrait encore dans les pensées de la jeune fille, l'avait forcée à rester. A rester malgré tout. Malgré les insultes, malgré les abus, malgré la pression, malgré les humiliations, malgré les disputes. Malgré la violence. Comprendraient-ils qu'elle n'avait pas pu se défendre, qu'elle ne l'avait pas voulu. Comprendraient-ils qu'il avait réussi à briser toutes ses défenses peu à peu, lui créant une nouvelle identité docile, et une vie dans laquelle elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer vivre sans lui. Vivre grâce à lui. Vivre à travers lui. Comprendraient-ils qu'elle regrettait tous ces mois, tout ces mensonges, tout ses choix ? Encore fallait-il que cette histoire soit rendue publique.

Après de longues minutes de fusion entre les deux amants, Temari repoussa un peu Shikamaru, mettant fin à leur étreinte, et avec un geste un peu plus déterminé, attrapa le savon qu'il allait laisser tomber, et dans un élan d'espoir, l'apposa sur sa peau. Quand elle fut enfin lavée, et reposée, comme reconstruite par les paroles de Shikamaru, et ses propres pensées, elle sortit du bain sous le regard du jeune homme, assis près de la baignoire, et se glissa dans des vêtements appartenant à Ino. Avec un regard, elle fit comprendre à Shikamaru qu'elle était prête à se rendre dans le salon, et ils sortirent de la salle d'eau, Temari dans des vêtements propres, et ceux de Shikamaru maculés de savon et de taches.

N'osant pas se toucher, mais marchant l'un à coté de l'autre, ils rejoignirent leurs amis dans la salle principale. Ino avait emménagé dans cette maison familiale juste après la guerre, quand ils avaient pu enfin revenir chez eux, choisissant de vivre avec sa mère, à présent veuve. Sai, n'ayant pas d'autre maison, avait vite emménagé avec elles, et était devenu un membre du clan. Le souvenir du père d'Ino était très présent dans la maison, comme une marque du passé qui ne pouvait pas quitter le foyer. A vrai dire, Temari n'était jamais venu dans cette maison, même si au fil des années, elle était devenue très proche d'Ino. Quand elles se rencontraient, elles et Sakura, ça avait toujours été à l'extérieur, dans la résidence Nara, ou bien chez Sakura, qui habitait seule dans un petit appartement près de l'hôpital. Le salon d'Ino était très spacieux, illuminé par les rayons du soleil, une petite porte dérobée donnant sur l'arrière boutique. Sur les murs, étaient placés de nombreuses peintures du jeune fiancé d'Ino, se mêlant aux photos de famille.

Quand elle rentra Temari fut surprise de voir plus de personnes que prévu. Il y avait bien sur Sai, installé sur un canapé, fixant sa copine faire les cent pas dans la pièce, murmurant des choses qu'apparemment elle seule pouvait comprendre. Près de Sai, se trouvait Sakura, l'air aussi anxieuse qu'Ino, et le jeune Seijuro était debout dans un coin de la pièce, se balançant d'un pied à l'autre. Et enfin, dans un des fauteuils, était confortablement installé Choji, qui étonnement, ne touchait à aucun aliment présent sur la table. Ils semblaient tous très inquiets, et à cet instant, Temari eut envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Elle les avait rendu anxieux. Ses amis. Sa famille.

Elle recula d'un pas mais elle sentit la main de Shikamaru se glisser avec douceur vers la sienne, et un souffle d'apaisement traversa son corps. Sans un mot, Sakura se leva du canapé, et en quelques pas, vient rejoindre son couple d'amis, et prit Temari dans les bras avec hésitation.

« J'aurais du faire quelque chose, murmura Sakura, Ce jour-là, à l'hôpital, j'avais vu ton corps, ces parties que tu cachais au monde… J'aurais du faire quelque chose…

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir Sakura. Tu m'as déjà bien aidé.

\- Mais j'aurais du plus te questionner… Tout cela ne se serait pas déroulé !

\- Attends une minute, gronda Shikamaru, Tu étais au courant ?

\- Je n'avais pas exactement compris tout Shikamaru, s'expliqua Sakura alors qu'ils prenaient place autour de la table basse, J'avais vu des blessures… Je pensais que ce n'était que des missions…

\- Tu aurais du m'en informer ! Tu aurais du me dire putain ! Tu te rends compte !, s'emporta le jeune homme.

\- Shikamaru ! répondirent Ino et Choji en même temps.

\- Tu veux que je dise quoi ? Bravo Sakura tu es médecin tu n'as même pas vu que ces blessures n'étaient pas qu'une mission !

\- Il me semble pas qu'elle soit la seule à avoir vu nue Temari ! hurla Ino

\- Je ne te permets pas ! rétorqua Shikamaru, Ce n'était pas du tout comme ça… Comment aurai-je pu voir ça ? Et puis … Putain ! J'aurais pas pu savoir moi !

\- Et bien moi non plus ! répondit Sakura sur le même ton, Elle m'a dit que c'était des missions, c'étaient des missions…

\- Tu aurais pu… On aurait du savoir ! Mais qui pense à ce genre de truc ! Comment cela à pu nous passer sous le nez ! »

Le ton continua d'augmenter alors que tous allaient de son propre chef pour défendre sa théorie, et pour expliquer comment il aurait pu, ou elle aurait du aider Temari. Même Choji, et Sai, de nature plus douce et calme, se permirent d'émettre leurs opinions, sans même savoir comment se sentant la jeune fille. Ils n'étaient au courant des faits, ni même de cette dernière dispute avec Satoru, ils ne savaient même pas que le coupable était bien Satoru. Temari ne leur avait rien dis, ne leur avait rien confié. Elle ne trouvait pas les mots. Et pourtant, voilà qu'ils étaient prêts à tuer sans savoir ce qu'il se passait. Le corps de la jeune fille se mit à se tendre, et elle lâcha la main de Shikamaru, qui encore dans sa fureur ne remarqua pas la distance qu'elle mettait entre eux.

La voix qui interrompit ce délire se fit forte, et vint du fond de la pièce :

« Ca suffit ! tonna Seijuro, arrêtant soudainement les hurlements de tout le groupe, avant de continuer plus doucement sous des yeux ébahis, Vous ne voyez pas que vous empirez la situation… Arrêtez de crier… »

En entendant cela, Shikamaru voulut se lever, indigné par cette réponse de son subordonné, qui était encore hier, sous ses ordres, mais Temari l'en empêcha attrapant son bras. Les yeux du jeune homme passa de Seijuro, le teint rougi par l'embarras, à Temari, dont les tremblements incessants s'arrêtaient peu à peu au fur et à mesure que son regard devenait déterminé. Shikamaru regarda ensuite ses amis, l'air un peu perdu, comme s'il se savait pas comment réagir. Il fallait le comprendre, et sans aucun doute, ses amis dans la pièce le comprenaient tout à fait. Il avait retrouver la femme dont il avait été amoureux, et dont tous savait qu'il était encore profondément amoureux, dans une chambre d'hôtel saccagée, en sang, au sol, des blessures leur soufflant le script d'une dispute violente. On ne pouvait que comprendre la douleur qui transparaissait dans ses moindres gestes brouillons, dans ses balbutiements, dans son impatience, dans sa fureur. Son coeur saignait de voir Temari blessée ainsi, et chacun de ses amis pouvait se mettre à sa place : ils auraient tué un malheur était arrivé à leur âme-soeur. Le fait que Shikamaru soit toujours avec eux, et non avec Satoru, en train de le confronter, était déjà une preuve de la tendresse qu'il avait envers Temari, surmontant son envie de la venger.

Ce fut certainement cette tendresse qui le fit reprendre ses esprits, et après un mouvement de la tête pour s'excuser auprès de Sakura et de Temari, il souffla longuement en fermant les yeux. La situation était si délicate, que personne n'osa reprendre la parole après l'intervention de Seijuro, et le silence commença peu à peu à peser, les empêchant même de se regarder, sans éprouver un profond embarras marqué de douleur.

« Ecoutez, dit doucement Temari en interrompant leurs pensées, Je vous remercie de m'avoir aidé, mais… Vous ne pouvez pas me garder ici. Je dois rentrer. Je ne peux pas rester… Ici, à Konoha.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse Temari ! répondit Ino, choquée par ses déclarations, On ne peut pas te laisser repartir !

\- Mon rôle est à Suna. Il faut que je reparte Ino. Les célébrations vont finir.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas retourner auprès de lui, murmura Shikamaru les poings serrées par la rage, Je ne le laisserais plus t'approcher.

\- On parle de qui exactement ? demanda Seijuro, un peu perdu alors que tous assumaient sans trop de difficulté la culpabilité certaine de Satoru.

\- C'est lui n'est ce pas ? demanda Shikamaru en se tournant vers Temari. »

Elle sentit son coeur se serrer en voyant Shikamaru la regarder avec un air aussi douloureux. Elle avait l'impression qu'il voulait qu'elle lui dise que tout cela n'était qu'un mensonge. Qu'il avait rêvé tout ces moments de malheurs, et qu'il se réveillerait bientôt dans un monde où Temari serait là, à ses cotés, sans aucune blessure, physique ou mentale. Ses yeux, qui se posaient sur elle d'habitude avec une grande douceur et un ardent désir, montraient une douleur si profonde. Il semblait perdu. Perdu dans ses décisions, dans ses choix, dans ses émotions, dans ses réactions, dans leur passé et leur futur. Il semblait attendre silencieusement sa répondre, et l'implorer d'un regard : il voulait que tout cela ne fût pas réel. Il voulait qu'elle lui dise que non évidemment qu'elle n'avait pas laissé un autre homme s'immiscer dans sa vie. Evidemment qu'elle ne l'avait pas apprécié au point de le laisser prendre sa confiance, devenir son seul repère, anéantir sa conscience. Evidemment qu'elle n'était pas tombé dans son piège vil et cruel, qu'elle n'avait pas bu ses belles paroles comme sainte ambroisie, qu'elle ne l'avait pas suivi jusqu'à en oublier sa famille et ses amis. Non, évidemment qu'elle n'avait pas pu être aux cotés d'un homme qui affichait un grand sourire en public, et qui a la maison montrait sa vraie nature. Bien sur que non. Elle allait lui dire que tout cela n'était qu'une vaste blague, et que Satoru n'avait pas pu oser lever la main sur celle que Shikamaru aimait. Elle lui dirait. Il l'implorait. La vérité était trop dure à concevoir, à entendre, à imaginer, à accepter.

Temari ne répondit pas tout de suite, et quand elle ouvrit la bouche, le coeur de Shikamaru se brisa à nouveau, sachant très bien ce qu'elle allait dire. Alors ce ne fut pas une surprise quand les lèvres, si douces, si blessées, de la jeune fille murmurèrent :

" Oui. »

Bien sur qu'il s'en doutait, et que depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Temari sur le sol, il savait au fond de lui qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui aurait pu être dans cette chambre d'hôtel avec elle, mais il n'avait pas voulu y faire face. C'était bien Satoru. Cet homme avec qui il avait bu un verre, qu'il avait laissé embrasser Temari, qu'il avait vu partir avec la jeune fille dans sa chambre d'hôtel. C'était ce grand gaillard qui lui avait tapé dans le dos, avant de se battre avec lui dans une ruelle sombre de Konoha. C'était cet homme que les frères de Temari semblaient apprécier, et à qui ils semblaient faire confiance. Il était le conseiller de Suna. Il était coupable de l'état dans lequel se trouvait Temari. Non, ce n'était pas exact. Il était le coupable. Il était le seul fautif dans cette histoire. Ce n'était pas Satoru qui avait rompu avec Temari, lui mentant, lui brisant la coeur. Ce n'était pas pas Satoru qui avait brisé les espoirs et les rêves de la jeune fille. Ce n'était pas Satoru qui avait fait la promesse, brulant d'amour pour Temari, de toujours la protéger. Il n'avait pas réussi. Quelqu'un avait réussi à blesser sa Temari. Son amante, son alliée, sa meilleure amie, sa femme. La seule. Il était coupable.

« Je vais le tuer, gronda Shikamaru d'une voix bien trop bestial.

\- Je te suis ! dirent les autres, indignés d'apprendre que l'auteur de ces actes n'était qu'autre que le fiancé de Temari, Il faut qu'il paye.

\- Non arrêtez vous ne comprenez pas ! interrompit Temari soudain alertée, Vous ne pouvez pas faire ca ! Il vous tuera tous !

\- Temari enfin nous sommes tous des adultes !

\- Vous ne comprenez pas je vous dis ! Il est devenu puissant ! Gaara et Kankuro lui font confiance !

\- Je parlerai à Gaara, annonça une voix derrière leur dos. »

Ils se retournèrent tous comme un seul homme, et virent arriver par la porte de l'arrière boutique, Naruto et sa femme, essoufflés, et probablement aussi inquiets qu'eux. Ils étaient tout les deux en yukatas, habillés de manière très festive, prouvant peut être qu'ils avaient profité de la dernière journée des célébrations pour être tout les deux.

Hinata lâcha la main de son époux, et alla prendre Temari dans les bras, alors que le jeune Uzumaki croisait les bras en fixant Shikamaru, d'un regard un peu interrogateur. Pour toute réponse, Shikamaru lui lâcha :

« Je lui en ai parlé Naruto. C'est bon.

\- Tu es sur de toi Shikamaru ?

\- Je te dis que j'ai réglé cette histoire. Ce n'est pas pas ce qui nous intéresse maintenant.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? , chuchota Temari, Vous devriez être aux célébrations !

\- Ino nous a parlé, dit Hinata en montrant sa tête, Nous sommes venus dès que nous avons su.

\- On est venu vous aider, continua Naruto, S'il faut quelqu'un pour parler à Gaara, je le ferais. »

La maturité qui se dégageait du calme de Naruto choqua tout le monde, lui qui était si habitué à être immature, bruyant, et l'idiot du village. Il semblait qu'il avait bien grandi depuis le temps où il enchainait les bêtises en riant, et maintenant avec Hinata, il se dégageait de sa personne une certaine sérénité. Shikamaru avait été d'abord choqué que de tout ses amis, ce fut Naruto qui l'avait remis en place lorsqu'il avait embrassé Temari. Cela lui avait certainement permis de retrouver ses esprits, de prendre son courage à deux mains, comprenant que son mariage n'était que fumée, et le pousser à rompre ses engagements envers Hisae. Sans Naruto, aurait-il compris que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas bien pour sa femme ? Ou serait-il resté dans les méandres de ses illusions et de ses mensonges ? Probablement. Toujours était-il que celui qui se tenait les bras croisés, regardant le groupe d'amis autour de Temari, était le jeune Naruto Uzumaki. Il n'y avait aucune colère sur son visage, alors que celui de Shikamaru était déformé par la douleur, mais le jeune Nara n'était pas dupe : il pouvait voir que Naruto était préoccupé, mais il n'était pas paniqué.

« Naruto … murmura Temari tremblante, Tu ne comprends pas. Gaara pense que tout va bien. Je ne veux pas… Il faut penser à Suna… Ce n'est pas si ne comprenez pas…

\- Explique nous Temari, dit d'une voix douce Choji, Explique nous pour qu'on comprenne.

\- On est là pour toi Temari. On est une famille, continua Sakura, Cet… homme, ce Satoru, il t'a fait du mal… Il faut que tes frères le sachent…

\- Je vous dis que non ! Satoru vous fera tuer un par un ! Il a déjà prévu de le faire vous savez ! Jamais mes frères ne pourront croire que leur précieux conseiller ait… fait ça. Je vous dis que ca ne sert à rien ! Je ne veux pas ! Je.. Il… est… Vous ne le connaissez pas. Il est plus fort. On en peut pas… Je ne peux pas…

Temari leva les yeux, ne sachant plus si elle devait avoir confiance en ses amis, ou bien retourner bien gentiment auprès de l'homme qu'elle était sensé épouser, mais quand elle croisa le regard de ses amis, elle sut qu'elle pouvait leur confier une part de son secret. Dans des mots très simples elle expliqua donc d'une voix d'abord hésitante, puis de plus en plus assurée, que Satoru après s'être battu dans la ruelle avec Shikamaru avait été très en colère, lui reprochant d'être trop proche de cet homme qui n'était que son ex ( ce qui arracha une grimace de colère au jeune homme en question quand elle le dit ), puis qu'il avait passé la soirée à lui hurler dessus, à insinuer qu'elle n'était pas une bonne femme, qu'elle essayait de le rendre malheureux qu'elle devait avoir honte d'elle même. Il ne lui avait pas laissé de temps pour respirer passant d'une hypothèse à l'autre, d'une menace à une insulte, la rabaissant, lui disant qu'elle ne serait plus aussi libre à Suna, et qu'elle devait en profiter pour vivre encore quelques minutes. Puis, sans savoir comment, peut être que l'ancienne Temari, brisait peu à peu les murs de sa cage intérieure, elle se mit à vaguement leur dire qu'il n'avait pas été tout le temps comme ça, mais qu'il était quelqu'un de très impulsif, et que la colère venait vite. Elle ne leur dit rien sur ses longs mois de torture psychologique, sur les menaces de morts, sur la pression, sur les manipulations, sur les coups, sur les abus. Elle n'en avait pas besoin. Ils avaient compris sans même qu'elle énonce ce qu'elle avait vécu. Ce n'était pas le moment pour tout leur dire. Alors, peut être voulant préserver cela pour elle, dans un mélange de honte, de douleur, et d'un profond mal-être, elle ne leur raconta que la plus récente des disputes qui avait duré toute une nuit et toute une matinée. Ils ne devaient pas savoir plus. C'en était assez.

" Je ne vois pas comment on pourrait être plus fort que lui, finit-elle, Il a déjà tout prévu… Je n'ai pas fait le poids. On ne fera pas le poids.

\- Il est si intelligent que ça ? demanda Sai

\- Plus intelligent que tu le penses, répondit Temari, Il a déjà pensé à tout ça. Il est protégé par tout Suna. Personne ne croira que cet homme … Personne ne me croira.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas retourner chez lui Temari, indiqua Hinata, Ce n'est pas possible.

\- Nous devons en parler à Kakashi, annonça Naruto, Il sera quoi faire pour cette histoire.

\- Non ! dit Temari, Nous ne pouvons pas impliquer Konoha et Suna je vous dis ! Ca serait une catastrophe !

\- Elle a raison, continua Sai, Vous nous imaginez dire devant tout le monde que le conseiller de Suna est un homme cruel alors que toute la foule l'aime ? Je crains que les preuves soient limitées.

\- Limitées ? s'étrangla Seijuro, Mais enfin monsieur Sai ! Vous voyez bien que Madame Temari est victime ici !

\- Sai tu ne peux pas être sérieux ! Il y a des preuves accablantes ! répondit sa femme.

\- Et puis même sans, rétorqua Choji, Il nous suffit de dire que Temari n'a pas à retourner avec cet homme. Nous l'empêcherons de la garder.

\- Choji ce n'est pas aussi simple ! rétorqua Temari, Cet homme, j'ai promis de l'épouser devant tout le monde ! Et là, tu crois qu'ils ne vont pas dire que je ne suis qu'une menteuse, une profiteuse, que j'invente toutes les disputes. Tu ne crois pas qu'ils vont dire que Konoha m'a changé ! Tu ne crois pas qu'ils vont vous accabler si vous m'aider ! Tu ne crois pas qu'ils vont dire que c'est pour briser le conseiller de leur village. Les gens de Suna sont des gens craintifs. Ils détestent les autres villages. Ils ne vous croiront pas, et Gaara non plus. Ce mariage aura lieu.

Il y eut un silence, et tout le monde se regarda sans vraiment savoir quoi choisir comme solution. Puis, au grand étonnement de tout le monde, Shikamaru sortit une cigarette qu'il fixa avant de la coincer entre ses dents, sans l'allumer. Dans un geste lent, il sortit de sa poche une pièce de Shogi, qu'il fit tournoyer dans ses doigts, avant de la placer sur la table près de lui. L'air concentré, il regarda la pièce sur la table, puis il leva les yeux pour regarder ses amis, puis la femme qu'il aimait. Avec un sourire, à la fois d'une infime tendresse, mais d'une poignante douleur, il attrapa la main de Temari, et pendant un instant, quelques secondes volés à la destiné, leurs amis qui assistaient à la scène muette eurent cette étrange impression. Comme si le tableau doucement peint devant eux, en coups de crayons furtifs, projetait un image du passé. Une image qu'ils connaissaient très bien. Une représentation d'un Shikamaru, l'air concentré et intelligent, pensant pour eux tous, souriait à une femme qu'il aimait, d'un amour ardent. Et le miroir de cet image devint fou mais laissa entrevoir les prémices de quelque chose qu'ils attendaient tous. Alors que Shikamaru posait ses yeux à present non dans la haine, mais sereins sur Temari, il parut évident que cela eut un effet presque imperceptible, mais bien réel sur la jeune fille. Son corps se détendit, sans se relâcher, elle se redressa, les bleus qui ornaient sa peau pâle parurent disparaitre pour accentuer les blessures des anciennes missions et de la guerre, ses yeux bordés de larmes se séchèrent pour se transformer en un regard franc et direct, et pour la première fois depuis le début de cette matinée chaotique, elle parut respirer. En un regard, une demi-seconde, quelques instants, ils eurent l'impression que l'ancien Shikamaru venait de redonner vie à celle qui avait temps été blessé, rabattue, humiliée, oubliée, à cette ancienne Temari, féroce et courageuse, qui n'avait pas pu vivre aux cotés d'un homme trop cruel. En un instant, ils revinrent à la vie, mais l'instant fut interrompu par la voix de Shikamaru qui se retourna vers ses amis, sa famille, et leur dit d'une voix grave, posée, sérieuse, dénuée de toute haine :

« Nous allons interrompre ces foutus célébrations. Je vais avoir une discussion avec cet homme. Il ne s'en tirera pas comme ça."

* * *

 **To be continued ! :)**


	17. Chapter 16 partie 2

**Bonjour ! Je m'excuse du léger retard. J'aurais du le publier hier soir, mais en relisant un passage me semblait un peu bancal. J'ai décidé de décaler d'un jour la publication pour pouvoir le réécrire pendant mes pauses aujourd'hui, et il me parait un peu meilleur maintenant. Je tenais à remercier les reviews de la semaine dernière. Ca m'a vraiment touché de voir à quel point vous avez aimé ce chapitre qui était probablement le plus compliqué à écrire, et qui était très personnel en effet. Merci de continuer à lire :) C'est un vrai plaisir de vous écrire cette fiction :)**

 **Ce chapitre marque la fin d'une partie de l'histoire, mais gardez à l'esprit qu'il reste encore un chapitre, qui mettra la lumière sur beaucoup de zones d'ombres. Un peu comme un épilogue je dirais.**

 **J'espère que cet chapitre vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Cela faisait de longues minutes que sa main tremblait, et il était étonné qu'elle ne s'arrêtait pas malgré ses efforts vains. Il enleva la cigarette qu'il avait entre les dents, et la fit tourner entre ses doigts, en la fixa en silence. Il était assis sur une marche, à l'arrière de la boutique de fleurs, dans une ruelle abandonnée par les villageois. Quand il avait annoncé qu'il souhaitait s'occuper de Satoru, d'une manière calme et intelligente, ses amis l'avaient regardé avec un peu de surprise dans leurs regards, et sans qu'il ne continue son discours, il s'était levé rapidement, puis avait quitté la pièce.

Il fallait le comprendre : depuis ce matin, où il avait trouvé Temari dans un état de douleur extrême, il n'avait pas eu un moment pour lui. Après qu'il eut énoncé vouloir s'en prendre à Satoru, il avait ressenti son ventre se serrer, et avait ressenti le besoin de sortir de la pièce. Il n'arrivait plus à supporter d'un coté les regards interrogateurs de ses amis, et de l'autre la vue les blessures brillant dans les yeux de celle qu'il aimait. L'air lui avait semblé si lourd, si pesant, si absent dans ses poumons, et il s'était levé sans s'expliquer. Il avait eu besoin de sortir de cette pièce, sentant sa tête tourner de plus en plus, ses battements de coeur s'accélérer, et sa respiration s'arrêter. Il n'avait pas vraiment pris en compte les réactions de ses amis, qui lui demandèrent où il comptait aller, ayant certainement peur qu'il décide finalement d'aller en finir avec Satoru, et était allé au seul endroit où il savait qu'il serait seul.

Quand il s'était finalement installé sur ses escaliers, près de la sortie de secours du bâtiment, il avait fermé les yeux, essayant de se calmer. Puis, alors que le souffle lui revenait doucement, et qu'il se calmait, il avait vu que sa main ne cessait de tremblait malgré tout.

Embêté, il sortit le paquet de cigarette qu'il avait dans sa poche, puis avec une grimace, il rangea la cigarette avec laquelle il jouait dans ce même paquet, avant de le poser sur l'escalier près de lui. Puis, il soupira d'un long soupir d'épuisement, et se massa le front en espérant que ce léger massage enlève tout trace de la migraine qui le faisait souffrir depuis ce matin. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Temari dans cette chambre d'hôtel, il se sentait profondément troublé. Les choses s'étaient enchaînées avec une telle vitesse qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de souffler et de se poser. Il ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux sans s'imaginer les horreurs qu'elle avait pu subir à cause de cet homme. La vision de Temari hurlante, à terre, sous les coups de Satoru, tournait encore et encore dans son cerveau, sans qu'il puisse l'en empêcher. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre comment Satoru avait pu faire ce genre de choses, sans n'avoir aucune rancune. Temari avait tant souffert quand elle avait été petite, à cause de la mort de sa mère, des colères de son père, et des sauts d'humeurs de son jeune frère. Elle avait du devenir adulte très vite, à cause de cette vie trop dure pour un enfant, et elle s'était enfermée dans une attitude très particulière. Shikamaru l'avait compris tout de suite. Il avait compris la douleur qui se dégageait de cette attitude si froide, de ses regards tueurs, de la distance qu'elle avait mis entre elle et le monde. Avec patience, il était resté à ses cotés, tombant peu à peu amoureux de cette jeune femme, voulant à tout prix réparer cette fêlure en elle. Puis, il l'avait abandonnée, et voila qu'il comprenait que pendant qu'il avait été dans un mariage malheureux, elle avait été piégée dans bien pire. Bien sur, il était évident qu'elle ne lui avait rien raconté de ce qu'elle avait vécu, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire. Et, il savait en lui, qu'il n'était pas très loin d'une certaine vérité. Il n'arrivait pas à créer une vision concrète des supplices qu'elle avait du endurer pendant deux longues années, alors que lui, tentait d'être un bon mari envers une femme qui ne l'aimait pas. Alors que la femme dont il était amoureux, elle, était sous l'emprise d'un homme violent. Qu'avait il raté exactement ? Pourquoi l'avait il laissée partir, ce jour où il avait annoncé vouloir se marier avec une autre ? Il était l'un des acteurs de son malheur, il le savait, et cette idée le rendait nauséeux.

Si il s'était écouté, il serait déjà en train de tuer cet homme qui avait osé toucher à cette qu'il aimait. Au fond de lui, il bouillonnait de rage, d'une colère profonde, terrible, qui ne ressemblait pas au calme du jeune Nara. Il voulait le frapper, violemment, longuement, jusqu'à ce qu'il crache du sang, et l'implore de lui laisser la vie sauve. Il voulait le trainer aux pieds de Temari, et le faire présenter ses plus plates excuses. Non, des excuses ne suffisaient pas. Il voulait plus. Il voulait lui faire du mal, très mal, pour tout ce qu'elle avait pu vivre, et ce qu'elle aurait pu vivre, si elle n'était pas revenu à Konoha. Il voulait le faire souffrir, entendre ses os craquer sous ses poings, le faire ravaler ce sourire insolent, et le faire regretter de s'être attaqué à la femme du conseiller de Konoha. Il voulait faire le mal. Et il en était pleinement conscient.

Mais, même si il voulait faire souffrir Satoru par tout les moyens possibles, une part plus calme était toujours ancré en lui. En lui, une petite voix murmurait encore et encore de ne pas s'énerver, et lorsque Seijuro avait hurlé pour tous les calmer, il avait reçu comme une décharge. Il s'était rendu compte qu'en s'emportant, il montrait à Temari une part de lui, sombre et violente, miroir de l'homme avec lequel elle avait vécu depuis deux ans. Alors, l'ancien Shikamaru, grand stratège et conseiller avait repris peu à peu le dessus, comprennent qu'il était trop proche de Temari pour prendre une décision intelligente. Il avait cherché des solutions, les énumérant rapidement sans parler, pesant les bons cotés, et les mauvais, pour décortiquer la situation générale. Il allait confronter Satoru, lors des célébrations, même si cela allait probablement lui couter sa réputation et sa carrière. Cependant, il était perdu, ne sachant pas comment il devait s'y prendre. Il avait besoin d'aide.

« Tu n'es pas seul » lui murmura une voix en lui, cette même voix qu'il entendait depuis le début des célébrations.

« Asuma…, murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux sentant cette présence familière l'entourer, J'ai besoin de toi là. Guide moi. »

Il n'eut pas vraiment de réponse, et n'en fut pas réellement surpris. Cela faisait des années qu'il parlait au fantôme de son défunt maitre, et il n'avait pas souvent des réponses claires à ses problèmes. Cependant, la voix en lui, cette voix qui avait la sagesse de son maître continuait de lui murmurer les mêmes mots, encore et encore, sans s'arrêter.

 _« Sauve la »_

Oui mais comment ? Comment devait-il s'y prendre ? Que devait-il faire ?

« Ca va Shikamaru ? »

Le jeune Nara sursauta en entendant son prénom héler dans son dos, et ses pensées interrompues par cette voix, filèrent au vent alors qu'il sentait quelqu'un s'assoir à ses cotés. Il ne tourna pas la tête pour faire face à l'un de ses amis qui venaient de le rejoindre, se contentant de fixer la ruelle en face de lui, cherchant inlassablement des réponses aux questions dont il n'avait plus le souvenir. Il entendit la personne à ses cotés s'entendre puis soupirer et lâcher d'une voix trop enjouée pour refléter une vraie joie :

« C'est marrant que tu n'ai pas encore dis que c'était une galère toute cette histoire…

\- Naruto…

\- Il va payer tu sais ? Il s'en sortira pas comme ça. Je refuse qu'on touche à mes amis. Je ne le laisserais pas partir de ce village.

\- Reste à savoir si les Kages seront de ton avis.

\- Le vieux Kakashi le sera. Il a confiance en toi. On a tous confiance en toi.

\- Tem…

\- Elle va bien Shikamaru, dit Naruto alors que son interlocuteur se tournait vers lui questionnant en silence l'état de la femme qu'il aimait, Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle est avec Sakura et Ino.

\- Elle est loin d'aller bien, murmura l'homme en serrant les poings, Tout est de ma faute… Je n'aurais pas du la laisser partir…

\- Shikamaru, lança une autre voix en arrivant derrière eux, Tu ne peux pas vivre dans le passé. Il faut que tu sois là pour elle maintenant.

\- C'est vachement poétique de ta part, rit Naruto

\- Tu peux parler, chuchota Shikamaru. »

Il était plutôt choqué que ses deux amis Naruto et Choji, ses deux meilleurs amis, de nature si joviale soient aujourd'hui ceux qui avaient le plus de recul sur la situation. Depuis le début de cette histoire avec Temari, Choji et Naruto avaient réussi à l'aider, à le remettre à sa place quand il allait trop loin, à le conseiller. Qui aurait pu dire que ces deux amis, toujours enclin à rire et à ne pas prendre les choses au sérieux, se retrouveraient sur une marche d'escalier avec Shikamaru, en lui donnant des conseils sur la manière de faire avec Satoru. Choji poussa un peu Naruto et s'installa à leur coté, sortant un paquet de chips de sa poche, commençant à grignoter comme si de rien était. Shikamaru masqua un sourire. Il avait toujours été le plus proche de Shikamaru, le connaissant par coeur, restant à ses cotés malgré tout. Et depuis la guerre, Shikamaru et Naruto s'étaient rapprochés pour former le duo singulier d'un futur Hokage, et de son fidèle conseiller. Ils avaient toujours été là. Il ne pourrait jamais assez les remercier.

« Les gars, si jamais je vais trop loin …

\- On sera là pour te rappeler que tu es le stratège de Konoha, dit Choji calmement.

\- Et que tu dois être mon conseiller plus tard ! lança gaiement Naruto, tranchant avec le caractère sérieux de la conversation.

\- En parlant de ça Shikamaru, on voulait te parler.

\- De quoi ? Si c'est à propos de ma relation avec Temari, ne vous inquiétez pas je…

\- Plutôt de ta relation avec Hisae, indiqua Choji. »

En entendant le prénom de celle qui était encore son épouse, tout le corps de Shikamaru se tendit, et il se rappela qu'en cette journée où il avait trouvé Temari en sang, comprenant quel montre était en réalité l'homme dont elle était la fiancée, il avait aussi rompu ses voeux de mariage avec Hisae, la trahissant une dernière fois. Il frissonna en pensant que cette journée était loin d'être terminée, et qu'il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il était persuadé que toute cette histoire avait une fin bien funeste, et qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper. Il courait pour rattraper un train qui filait vers l'horizon sans s'arrêter ni même freiner. Mais il devait l'arrêter. Il allait l'arrêter.

" Shikamaru ? questionna Choji, voyant la main de celui-ci se mettre à trembler de plus en plus.

\- Je suis là… Je suis là… Que vouliez vous me dire ?

\- Tiens, dit Naruto en sortant une enveloppe de l'intérieur de son yukata, C'est pour toi. »

Shikamaru resta interdit quelques secondes sans comprendre pourquoi son ami lui tendant cette enveloppe, alors que la situation avec Temari était critique, et que la priorité était de la mettre en sécurité, et d'empêcher l'homme qui l'avait blessé de l'approcher. Comment une enveloppe pouvait être aussi important qu'elle forçait le silence et le sérieux de ses deux amis ?

Devant son incompréhension totale, Naruto ouvrit doucement l'enveloppe, dévoilant quelques billets de leur monnaie, avant de la refermer aussi vite. A la vue de l'argent, Shikamaru comprit de suite à quoi voulait servir cette liasse de billet, et son expression s'affola alors qu'il repoussait la main de Naruto :

« J'espère bien que tu es devenu fou et que ce n'est pas de l'argent !

\- Je ne t'ai pas encore expliquer à quoi va servir cet argent, grimaça Naruto en se grattant la tête, Comment peux tu savoir que…

\- Naruto j'ai dis non ! Tu remets cet argent là où tu l'as pris. C'est absolument hors de question.

\- Shikamaru, intervient doucement Choji, C'est pour t'aider. On a pas besoin de cet argent. Toi si.

\- Comment… Comment vous êtes au courant… Je veux dire…

\- Ecoute, tu n'as pas à savoir qui nous as mis au courant de ta situation Shikamaru, rajouta une personne en arrivant, Prends le juste.

\- Sai ! Mais combien êtes vous dans le coup exactement ! Et depuis combien de temps es-tu là ?

\- Tout le monde a cotisé Shikamaru. C'est pour que tu donnes l'argent aux parents de ton épouse.

\- Mais j'ai bien compris ça ! Mais personne n'était au courant à part mes parents et Hisae ! Je ne l'ai dis à personne ! Comment pouvez vous être au courant de cela !

\- C'est vraiment le débat ? indiqua Choji aussi calme qu'à son habitude.

\- Oui ! Enfin non ! Mais c'est non les gars ! Je vous dis que je n'accepterai pas cet argent ! Je dois me débrouiller seul vous comprenez ? C'est mes parents, mon épouse, mon mariage ! Je dois régler mes dettes seul ! Il s'agit de ma famille.

\- Mais on est ta famille Shikamaru, continua Choji.

\- On veut t'aider à redevenir toi même. Ton épouse pourra être libre, tu pourras être avec Temari et tout finira bien n'est ce pas ? lança naïvement Naruto.

 _« Si seulement »_

« Naruto… Ce ne marche pas comme ça… Il y a les Kages, et un divorce ca ne se fait pas comme ça… Et les parents d'Hisae n'accepteront pas aussi facilement… Et Temari est fiancée à Satoru… Nous devrions d'abord la libérer de son emprise ! C'est elle qui souffre ! Vous l'avez vu comme moi ! Ce connard a osé la toucher Naruto ! Notre Temari ! Nous ne devrions pas être en train de parler de mon mariage là, nous devrions déjà être en train de nous expliquer avec cet… cet homme ! C'est Temari ! Notre priorité c'est Temari ! Il… Il a osé… Elle … Le sang… J'aurais du être là… J'aurais du… »

Le mirage autour de ses sentiments se dissipa peu à peu au fur et à mesure que ses mots détruisaient cette armure qu'il s'était construit pendant tout ce temps. Il craqua peu à peu, ses membres tremblant, les larmes perlant à ses yeux, la tension redescendant. Il avait gardé le contrôle pendant tellement de temps. Pendant plus de deux années, il avait été marié pour sauver l'honneur de sa famille, et la vie de son père, mais à présent il apprenait que Temari, la femme de sa vie, avait vécu avec un homme violent, qui était capable de lever la main sur elle. Il apprenait qu'alors qu'il buvait des verres avec ses amis, offrant à son entourage de faux sourire, elle avait vécu avec ce Satoru. Il aurait pu arrêter cela. Il aurait pu la sortir de cet enfer. Il aurait du savoir. Il était allé à Suna deux ans auparavant ! Il aurait du savoir ! Il l'avait vu dans les bras de Satoru, riant, l'embrassant, et dans son éternelle égoïsme, et rancune, il avait simplement pensé qu'elle était tombée amoureuse d'un autre, qu'elle avait fait le deuil de sa relation avec Shikamaru, et l'avait oublié. Il avait naïvement pensé qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle était heureuse, alors que cet homme qui lui tenait la main gentiment, allait plus tard lui faire vivre un enfer. Comment avait-il pu retourner à Konoha sans comprendre son malheur ? Il se maudissait. Il se haïssait. Comment avait-il pu vivre sans savoir tout cela ! Il aurait du la protéger ! Elle avait toujours été dans sa vie, à ses cotés, dans ses rêves. Elle avait toujours été là. Et lui n'avait pas été prêt d'elle au moment où elle en avait eu le plus besoin. Où était-il quand cet homme, ce Satoru, osait l'insulter ? La culpabilité courait sous sa peau, comme des insectes le démangeant, et il n'arrivait plus à respirer.

Quand il l'avait vu quelques jours auparavant, quand elle était arrivée au village, il n'avait rien vu. Il lui avait parlé avec orgueil, la pressant de revenir auprès de lui, alors qu'il savait très bien que cela n'était pas possible. Violemment, il lui avait montré sa vie, avec elle, une autre femme qui n'était pas Temari, sans savoir à quel point cela avait pu être dur pour la jeune fille. Il n'avait pensé qu'à lui. Comme toujours. Au contact de Temari, il avait ressenti du désir, enfoui sous toutes ces bonnes pensées et les promesses qu'il avait fait à Hisae, puis ce désir ardent et brute, s'était transformé en incandescence de romance. Il avait retrouvé les sentiments, les émotions, les sensations à son contact. En quelques jours, elle l'avait ramené peu à peu à la vie, lui insufflant une nouvelle force. Elle lui avait tout donné. Il avait tout pris. Et pourtant, alors qu'il retrouvait ses capacités à aimer, à être heureux, à ressentir toute sorte d'émotions comme la jalousie, elle se mourait petit à petit en silence. Comment n'avait-il pas pu remarquer qu'elle n'était pas sa Temari ? Il avait pensé que ce changement d'était était du à une détresse certes, mais il s'était grandement trompé sur la nature de cette dernière. Elle n'avait jamais été simplement une femme blessée, meurtrie, jalouse. Elle avait toujours été plus que ça. Comment avait-il pu oublier ? Il l'avait côtoyée pendant des jours, se rapprochant d'elle, apportant le danger sur leurs deux vies, et pendant ces jours , il n'avait rien remarqué. Il pensait simplement qu'ils étaient redevenus Temari et Shikamaru, séparés pendant deux longues années, formant une et même entité. Il avait embrassé ses lèvres maintenant en sang, il avait eu son corps frêle dans les bras, il avait caressé ses courbes parsemés de bouts de ciel. Il l'avait vu nue putain ! Il l'avait eu près de lui, dans ses plus simples vêtements et n'avait vu. Où avait-il eu la tête ! Comment avait-il laisser passer tout ça ! Il était Shikamaru Nara putain ! Il était sensé être intelligent, remarquer ce genre de choses, et voilà qu'il apprenait que cette femme, son amante, était une femme blessée par un con égoïste. Peut-être était-ce lui cet égoïste qui n'avait pas pu entendre les plaintes silencieuses de son amante finalement.

Alors que l'esprit de Shikamaru l'abandonnait, son corps suivit alors que des cascades de tremblements secouaient le secouaient. Il n'y avait plus d'apparence calculée et froide du conseiller de Suna, plus de colère, plus de hurlements. Il n'y avait plus que la douleur. La douleur de comprendre qu'on avait pu blesser Temari, et qu'il n'avait pu rien faire. Il était arrivé trop tard. Il n'avait pas pu la protéger. Il fallait simplement la protéger. Juste la protéger.

« Shikamaru … murmura Naruto en voyant son ami se transformer en cet amas de tremblements coupables, Tu n'y es pour rien.

\- J'aurais du Naruto… J'aurais du être là…

\- Tu es là maintenant, intervint Sai, Prends cet argent. Va dire à Gaara ce qu'il se passe avec son conseiller. Fais les choses bien.

\- Vous avez raison…

\- Evidemment qu'on a raison ! rit Naruto, Alors tu vas faire le grand stratège de la guerre, et aller parler avec les Kages ! »

En entendant ces mots, Shikamaru attrapa la liasse tendue par Naruto, et la regarda comme encore indécis. Puis, il pensa aux mots d'Hisae le matin même et décida qu'il fallait qu'il règle cette histoire une bonne fois pour tout.

« Cet argent, dit il à Naruto, Tu aurais pu l'utiliser pour ton enfant tu sais… Tu ne devrais pas…

\- Shikamaru accepte cet argent ! s'emporta curieusement Choji d'un coup, On a tous réfléchi. On est tous adultes !

\- Et mon enfant aura un père Hokage, ne t'inquiète pas pour cet argent ! Il sera bien fier de son papa.

\- Vous êtes vraiment les meilleurs vous savez… Merci pour moi, et pour être là pour Temari.

\- On est ensemble depuis tout petit, répondit Naruto, C'est normal. »

Shikamaru reporta son attention sur la liasse de billets, et puis la fourra dans la poche de sa veste. Il prit une grande inspiration, et après une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Choji, il se leva d'un coup pour retourner à l'intérieur de la maison. Les femmes se trouvaient encore dans le salon, et semblaient discuter des moyens avec lesquels elles allaient s'attaquer à Satoru, et d'après le vision que Shikamaru avait, Ino semblait être furieuse, et Hinata et Sakura essayaient de la calmer. Seijuro s'était assis aux cotés de Temari, et il semblait complètement gêné, comme si il avait envie de lui dire qu'il ne laisserait pas cet homme partir libre, mais qu'il doutait de sa présence parmi ses gens qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Shikamaru s'approcha d'eux doucement, et Seijuro se leva aussi vite qu'il s'était installé, pour laisser les deux amants seuls. Même les filles, dans un débat dans meilleurs moyens de faire souffrir Satoru, virent que Shikamaru avait l'air secoué, plus que quand il était sorti de la pièce, et s'éclipsèrent un peu plus loin, suivie des garçons.

Le jeune Nara se mit à genoux devant la chaise où était Temari, et lui prit la main avec hésitation, mais douceur. Il sentit que Temari lui pressa la main, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là, et il murmura :

« Ecoute, je vais aller m'occuper de Satoru. Je vais aller m'expliquer avec lui, et avec Gaara. Jamais plus, tu ne seras obligée de le revoir.

\- Shikamaru, tu sais que… que les conséquences… Je ne veux pas que tu me sauves de quoi que ce soit…

\- Je ne te sauve pas. Je ne suis pas si fou. Tu n'es pas une princesse qui attend d'être sauvé, tu me l'as appris il y a bien des années. Mais, je ne veux pas qu'il s'en sorte Temari.

\- Si tu t'attaques à lui, il te fera virer Shikamaru. Il me présentera comme une folle. Et il aura son mariage.

\- C'est donc ça qu'il veut tu penses ?

\- Je … Je ne sais pas… Il n'était pas comme ça… Je suis désolée… J'ai été bête… Si stupide de le croire

\- Ne dis pas ça, chuchota-t-il en portant sa main à ses lèvres, Je suis là je te l'ai dis. Tu ne seras plus jamais seule. Tu ne seras pas seule pour l'affronter. Tu n'as même pas à être là. Je sais qu'il t'a fait du mal. Je ne sais pas à quel point, et… Et quand tu seras prête tu me diras tout Temari, mais pour l'instant, il ne quittera pas ce village en homme libre, tu peux me croire.

\- Shika…-Tem, je t'aime tu m'entends ? Je te l'ai dis. Plus jamais tu ne souffriras…. Et… J'ai les solutions tu sais ? Tout va s'arranger. Je vais pouvoir enfin être avec toi. Je serais là. Je vais m'occuper de Satoru.

\- Tem, je t'aime tu m'entends ? Je te l'ai dis. Plus jamais tu ne souffriras…. Et… J'ai les solutions tu sais ? Tout va s'arranger. Je vais pouvoir enfin être avec toi. Je serais là. Je vais m'occuper de Satoru.

\- Mais ton boulot… Et comment veux-tu…

\- Tem, je t'en supplie. Fais moi confiance. La seule question que j'ai aujourd'hui c'est, veux-tu rester ici pendant que je m'en occupe ? »

Elle sembla hésiter pendant quelques secondes, et il comprit que l'emprise de Satoru était toujours là, malgré la présence de Shikamaru. A présent qu'il était calme, il pouvait voir cette lueur de peur scintiller dans les yeux de la femme de sa vie. Il la voyait lutter contre les tremblements et pouvait comprendre, sans vraiment avoir vécu la situation, qu'elle avait peur de la réaction de Satoru. Elle avait peur de ce qu'il ferait quand Shikamaru le confronterait. Elle avait peur que les deux hommes se battent, et que l'un des deux soit perdu dans les limbes de la mort. Elle avait peur pour Shikamaru. Mais elle avait aussi peur pour Konoha, pour les parents de Shikamaru, pour ses amis qui la protégeaient dans cet endroit. Si Satoru apprenait qu'elle avait été sauvée par Shikamaru, puis protégée par les shinobis de Konoha, il deviendrait fou, et Dieu seul savait ce qu'il pourrait faire. Elle avait peur pour eux, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour elle même. Elle avait peur de retourner dans cet environnement néfaste. Elle avait peur de retomber sous sa coupe. Elle avait peur de tout les supplices qu'il pourrait lui faire subir. Mais elle avait surtout peur d'elle même. Elle sentait deux personnalités en elle s'affronter silencieusement alors que Shikamaru tenait sa main dans les siennes attendant patiemment une réponse. L'une de ses personnalités lui disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se laisser faire, qu'elle avait été sauvé de cet endroit, symbolique de ses malheurs, et qu'elle devait profiter de cette liberté pour s'émanciper de Satoru. Elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui. Il ne lui apportait que le malheur, la mort et la désolation. Elle était pleinement amoureuse de Shikamaru, et cet homme se tenait devant elle, les yeux débordant de tendresse, lui promettant une vie où elle ne souffrirait plus. Elle ne pouvait pas douter. Tout le monde devait savoir ce qu'elle avait vécu. Gaara devait savoir. Et pourtant, une partie d'elle combattait cette Temari courageuse. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là. Elle n'était pas grand chose sans lui, surtout à Suna. Gaara ne la croirait pas. Elle allait se tourner en ridicule devant son peuple et ses frères. Personne ne la croirait. Elle ne pouvait pas faire cela. Il était trop dangereux. Et elle sentait en elle ce tiraillement grandir, et dévoiler cette part encore bien attachée à cette emprise, sans laquelle, elle ne trouvait raison à son existence. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

« Tem… Prends le temps… Je suis là… Toujours… On aura toute la vie Temari. Toute la vie »

Derrière la frontière de ses pensées, elle entendait les mots de Shikamaru, devenir de plus en plus clairs, et distincts, comme si il arrivait à briser l'emprise de Satoru peu à peu, centimètre par centimètre, avec patience. Il était là. Elle n'avait plus à avoir peur. Il était la lumière qui chasserait les ténèbres. Elle devait lui faire confiance. Il n'y avait pas que Satoru qui avait été là pendant toute ces années. Shikamaru avait été là. Elle le savait, au fond d'elle, derrière toutes ses peurs, tous ses questionnements, toute son insécurité. Elle sentait la pression de ces mains calleuses sur la sienne, la chaleur de son souffle, la tendresse se dégageant de ces yeux. Il était là. Elle n'avait plus à avoir peur.

Sans être vraiment certaine des conséquences de sa décision, elle murmura à Shikamaru :

« Je veux être là. Je veux le confronter.

\- Tem… Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée… Il … Tu n'as pas à t'infliger ça…

\- Je dois être là Shikamaru. Avec toi. »

Le jeune homme resta silencieux, semblant se faire violence pour ne pas interdire à cette femme qu'il aimait tant quelque chose qu'elle souhaitait. Bien sur qu'il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle soit présente lorsqu'il confronterait Satoru, mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire non. Cela devait être important pour elle d'être parmi eux quand son agresseur serait confronté devant les Kages.

Pour toute réponse, il sera juste la main de Temari, avec douceur, et hocha la tête avant de se relever. Ses amis le fixèrent sans rien dire, et après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes, il lança :

« Seijuro, tu vas retourner auprès de Kakashi. Ne dis rien sur cette affaire. Les Kages devraient être près de la place centrale à cette heure. Il faut que tu sois avec le Hokage.

\- Mais c'est ton role Shikamaru !

\- Pas aujourd'hui mon grand. J'ai besoin de toi. Je vais m'occuper de Satoru. Il sera certainement avec Gaara et Kankuro aujourd'hui.

\- Tu rigoles ! s'exclama Ino, Il n'oserait pas être en public. A l'heure qu'il est, il est certainement en train de se terrer quelque part.

\- Satoru est plus intelligent que ça, dit Temari, Il sera aux Célébrations. Il sait que son absence serait remarqué.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Temari, ajouta Shikamaru, Il est intelligent. Il sait qu'il doit avoir un visage de façade pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Mais il fait des erreurs. Des erreurs bêtes.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Naruto, un peu perdu.

\- Réfléchis Uzumaki. Il a eu une…dispute avec Temari, mais il n'a pas baissé la voix. Les voisins ont peu se plaindre au maître d'hôtel. Il semble irritable, et quand il est dans cette phase de démence violente, il fait des erreurs. Le bruits, les indices de la chambre d'hôtel, le fait de nous laisser entrer sans vraiment de problème, de s'enfuir… Cet homme est certes intelligent, mais il fait des erreurs.

\- Qu'attendons nous pour aller parler à Gaara ? demanda Ino.

\- Je vais y aller.

\- Si tu penses qu'on ne sera pas là, intervint Sakura, Tu te trompes Shikamaru Nous venons.

\- Je ne pourrais pas vous faire changer d'avis n'est ce pas ? lança-t-il réthoriquement avant de se tourner vers Temari, Tu es sure de toi ? Nous allons le dénoncer à Gaara ? Tu… Tu te sens prête ?

\- Je le suis Shika. Allons y. »

Sur ces mots, ils se mirent tous en route vers le coeur du village, la mort les suivant de près, comme attendant que l'un des deux amants trébuchent pour le cueillir avec joie. Sakura, qui avait été plutôt contre le fait d'emmener une victime confronter de suite son agresseur, restait à coté de Temari, la regardant d'un oeil médical, cherchant à voir si elle allait vraiment bien comme elle voulait le faire croire, ou si au contraire, elle n'allait pas du tout bien. Seijuro et Naruto étaient tout les deux partis en amont, pour aller voir Kakashi, l'un pour faire son travail, l'autre pour essayer de convaincre le Hokage. Ino, Sai, Hinata, et Choji étaient à l'arrière du groupe, alors que Shikamaru les mains dans les poches, respirant de manière saccadée, marchant seul devant.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans les rues bondés de Konoha, et le groupe se scinda naturellement en trois. Shikamaru, perdu dans ses pensées, et sa haine, ne remarqua même pas qu'il marchait bien plus vite que son groupe d'ami. Il avait envie de confronter cet homme. Il voulait le faire payer. Il devait payer. Il zigzaguait entre les passants et les badauds sans les voir, n'écoutant pas le bruit de la rue, continuait à accélérer, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans la colère la plus totale. Comme un automate, guidé par des pensées sombres, il marchait vers la place centrale du village. Il allait payer. Il allait le faire payer.

« Shikamaru ! »

La voix de son père le tira de ses pensées, et il se retourna avec vivacité vers l'endroit d'où venait cette voix. Shikaku était assis sur une table, un verre à la main, sa canne à terre. A la même table se trouvaient Yoshino, et Hisae, en train de discuter et de manger quelques pâtisseries. Shikamaru ne s'attarda pas à sa surprise de les voir tout les trois, discutant joyeusement, et se retourna pour voir que son groupe d'amis le rejoignait peu à peu. Comme un chien perdu, il lança des regards au groupe, puis tourna la tête vers son père, pour enfin retourner vers la place centrale où s'amassaient des foules immenses. Il n'avait pas le temps. Il devait payer. Il n'avait pas le temps. Il devait y aller. Aller vite. Le faire payer. Il n'avait pas le temps. Il devait…

« Fils ça va ? »

Shikaku s'était levé de la table sur laquelle il était installé, et avait eu le temps de s'avancer doucement vers son fils unique, qu'il voyait de plus en plus troublé. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son jeune fils, comme s'il était un enfant perdu, et s'approcha de lui.

« Shikamaru, murmura-t-il, Reviens fils. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Rien papa. Je dois y aller. Je n'ai pas le temps…. Excuse moi, dit-il en repoussant sa main pour tenter de partir, Je m'excuse… Je t'expliquerai plus tard…

\- Shikamaru ! lança sa mère en arrivant rapidement, Tu es blessé de partout ! Tu as l'air pressé ! Que se passe-t-il ? Il y quelque chose qui ne va pas fils ?

\- Je vous dis que ça va ! s'emporta Shikamaru, Ca va…

\- Temari ? questionna Shikaku alors que la jeune fille, et les amis des deux amants rejoignaient la famille Nara.

\- Tu es toute pâle ma fille…. s'attrista Yoshino en la prenant dans les bras.

\- Je vais bien Yoshino, assura Temari avant de se retourner vers la femme de Shikamaru, Bonjour Hisae.

\- Temari… murmura-t-elle, et la douleur apparut sur son visage.

\- On doit y aller, répéta Shikamaru.

\- Mais que se passe-il ! s'emporta Shikaku, Pourquoi vous avez l'air tous aussi pressés !

\- Papa, je t'expliquerai. Nous devons aller à la place centrale. Maintenant.

\- Temari… Tu as le bras couvertes de blessures ! Ne me dis pas que tes missions sont aussi dangereuses ma pauvre… lança Yoshino. »

A ces mots, la jeune fille tira sur la manche de la veste qu'elle portait pour couvrir le bout du bras que Yoshino avait pu voir, apercevant les blessures fraiches, et en voyant ce geste rapide, le visage de Yoshino se transforma en quelques secondes, comme si elle comprenait ce qu'il se passait, plus que son mari, qui interrogeait les amis de son fils à la recherche de compréhension. Cependant, Yoshino reporta son attention sur les yeux effarés de Shikamaru, qui avait très bien vu que sa mère venait de comprendre ce qu'étaient les blessures sur le bras de Temari. Il était le fils d'un homme très intelligent, héros de la guerre, mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'une partie de l'intelligence qu'il avait aujourd'hui, était un héritage de la forte Yoshino. Là où les hommes Nara ne s'attardaient pas sur les détails, ne voyant pas ce qu'ils avaient devant les yeux, les femmes dans la vie de Shikamaru semblaient toutes aussi perspicaces l'un que l'autre. Quel galère…

En voyant sa mère lui jeter un regard à la fois interrogateur, et accusateur, il hocha négativement la tête pour lui indiquer qu'il n'était certainement pas l'auteur de ses blessures. Alors, Yoshino reporta son attention sur la jeune fille en face d'elle, et elle resta muette, la prenant juste dans ses bras délicatement, dans une étreinte maternelle, murmurant des paroles que seules elles pouvaient entendre.

« Qui t'a fait ça Temari, murmura-t-elle, Ces blessures…

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Yoshino… Ne vous inquiétez pas…

\- Maman, on doit y aller. C'est très important.

\- On peut vous accompagner, dit Hisae doucement, Je veux dire… On est là.

\- Restez avec Temari s'il vous plait, murmura Shikamaru, Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

\- Je ne reste pas ici pendant que tu y vas Shikamaru !

\- Je n'ai pas dis ça…

\- Nous allons vous accompagner, peut importe où vous vous rendez ma fille, dit gentiment Yoshino, alors qu'Hisae enlevait l'écharpe qu'elle avait sur le dos pour le tendre à Temari pour qu'elle se drape les épaules avec.

\- Hein ? On va accompagner qui ? De quoi parles-tu Yoshino ?

\- Tais toi Nara, et suis nous. »

Shikaku ouvrit la bouche comme pour répondre, mais voyant les regards paniqués d'un coté, et de l'autre les regards décidés de son fils et sa femme, il ferma la bouche, et garda pour lui ce qu'il avait à dire. Il fit ensuite un pas vers la foule qui se massait vers la place centrale, et commença à marcher sans rien dire. Shikamaru avait toujours admiré cela chez son père, cette capacité à se décider rapidement lors d'événements compliqués, et ce silence présent qui possédait tellement plus de signification que de les mots.

 _Il allait payer._

Ils se remirent en route, de manière plus lente, et à mesure qu'ils approchaient de leur but, ils ralentissaient comme si ils sentaient la présence du chaos les envelopper. Shikamaru sentait peu à peu la peur s'immiscer dans son coeur, malgré tout. Ce qu'il allait faire était un acte grave pour un conseiller. Il allait s'en prendre publiquement à un autre conseiller d'un village voisin. Il pourrait tout perdre. Tout cela allait lui couter. Il le sentait. Mais il ne comprenait pas encore à l'époque la réelle nature des conséquences de ses actes.

Près de lui, il sentait le corps de Temari se tendre malgré les tendres paroles de Yoshino, et il glissa sa main discrètement vers la sienne, frôlant ses doigts contre les siens, comme pour lui dire qu'il était là, même si il ne pouvait pas lui dire publiquement. Il la sentit se détendre à coté d'elle, et elle pressa sa main quelques micro-secondes avant de la relâcher. Il sentit ses forces revenir, habitant son corps petit à petit à mesure qu'il comprenait qu'ils étaient maintenant deux. Elle était là. Il n'avait pas à avoir à avoir peur des conséquences. Ils se battraient ensembles, contre le destin funeste que tous avaient prédis pour eux. Ils seraient ensembles.

 _Il allait souffrir._

Ils arrivèrent vers la place bondée, où s'amassaient tout les habitants célébrant la fin de la guerre, et l'air autour d'eux leur parut tout de suite plus froid, plus dur, plus tendu. Ils pouvaient sentir leurs corps combattre leur conscience, comme si une partie d'eux savait que tout cela n'allait amener que la désolation. Mais leurs coeurs battaient tous comme un seul, voulant venger leur amie, voulant confronter ce monstre qui avait osé s'en prendre à Temari, voulant faire triompher encore une fois une justice, leur justice. Certains les auraient appelés naïfs, d'autres auraient été étonné de leur courage. Tous savait qu'ils faisaient cela pour leur amie, mais ils étaient aussi certains que si ils n'étaient pas vainqueurs de ce moment, Temari serait la première victime. Ils ne voulaient pas la perdre. Elle ne pouvait pas les quitter.

 _« Sauve là. Bats toi et sauve là. Sois plus intelligent. »_

Tels étaient les mots qui tournaient inlassablement dans la tête de Shikamaru encore et encore, et il ne se demandait plus à qui appartenait cette voix si familière. Bien sur qu'il allait la sauver. Elle ne repartirait pas avec cet homme. Elle ne se marierait pas avec lui. Il allait la sauver.

La foule était amassée en cercle autour d'un endroit réservé aux différents Kages, qui profitaient des Célébrations. Comme Shikamaru l'avait deviné plus tôt dans la journée, la sécurité était renforcée en ces dernières heures de Célébrations. Il fallait comprendre qu'ils avaient peur des débordements, et les Kages devaient être mis un peu plus à l'écart de la foule, afin que personne ne soit blessé. La paix était certes revenu depuis des années, mais certains avaient des idées bien ancrées en eux, surtout sur les nouvelles amitiés entre les villageS. Personne ne voulait qu'il y ait des blessés en ce jour de fête et de fraternité.

Ils se heurtèrent donc à un mur d'habitants, surveillés par quelques shinobis, les empêchant d'approcher des Kages, et lorsqu'ils voulurent entrer dans ce périmètre étroit où se trouvaient Kankuro et Gaara en train de discuter tout les deux près des autres Kages, ils furent repousser par les shinobis.

« On ne peut pas vous laisser passer Monsieur Nara, lança un des shinobis.

\- Je suis ton supérieur, laisse moi passer.

\- Je… Je ne peux ni vous laisser passer, ni les personnes vous accompagnant. Il n'y a que les conseillers et les Kage présents.

\- Je suis un putain de conseiller ! s'énerva Shikamaru, Laissez moi passer de suite.

\- Veuillez m'excuser… Mais nous avons reçu l'ordre de ne pas vous laisser accéder aux endroits des Kages. Ordre du Hokage.

\- Kakashi ? Vous rigolez j'espère ! »

Les shinobis se déplacèrent devant lui, pour l'empêcher d'avancer, et il fut bousculer par quelques hommes qui n'appréciaient pas ces cris qui les dérangeaient dans leurs activités. Il se retourna violemment vers ces hommes qui dansaient, qui fumaient, qui buvaient, et leur lança un regard assassin avant de se retourner vers les shinobis et les menacer une dernière fois :

« Laissez moi passer ou je vous jure qu'après cette journée vous n'aurez plus de travail. Je dois parler au Kazekage.

\- Monsieur comprenez nous… Il parait que vous avez attaqué son conseiller hier… On ne peut pas vous laissez passer.

\- Je vous jure que vous allez le regretter ! hurla Shikamaru soudain hors de lui.

\- Shikamaru c'est bon arrête, dit son père, Ce n'est pas leur faute. Tu parleras à Gaara plus tard. Quelques heures ne changeront rien.

\- Shikaku tu ne…, commença Yoshino avant d'être interrompre par Temari.

\- C'est bon Shika… Ce n'est … Arrête… Rentrons…

\- Ils vont me laisser passer je te le dis !

\- Laissez le passer ! crièrent ses amis en plus, C'est important. C'est le conseiller de Konoha. »

Leurs cris alertèrent rapidement les Kages, qui leur lançaient des regards interrogateurs, ne comprenant pas pour ils s'insurgent ainsi, attirant l'attention sur eux. Ce n'était pas vraiment les réactions prévisibles des survivants de la guerre, et cette situation commençait à inquiéter. Seijuro, qui était au coté de Kakashi, vint les voir pour leur expliquer que le conseil des Kages avaient pris une décision claire, quand ils avaient eu vent de la bagarre de la veille, et que même lui n'arrivait pas à convaincre les Kages de laisser Shikamaru approcher la délégation du Sable. Cette nouvelle eut pour directe réaction d'augmenter la colère de Shikamaru qui se mit à hurler le nom du Kazekage pour que celui-ci se retourne et lui fasse face. Mais ce dernier l'ignora. Shikamaru vit Naruto se diriger vers son ami, et lui parler. Peut être lui expliquait-il toute l'histoire, ou essayait-il d'innocenter Shikamaru ?

Les shinobis ne les laissèrent pas passer, et renforcèrent de plus en plus la sécurité pour les empêcher de passer. De plus, le groupe d'amis savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser leurs techniques sans faire de victimes autour d'eux. Ils ne pouvaient pas forcer l'entrée de ce périmètre sécurisé. Ils se contentaient donc de hurler leur indignation, de crier, de s'insurger, alors que peu à peu Temari se recroquevillait sur elle même. Alors que Shikamaru hurlait sa colère, la jeune fille tombait peu à peu à genoux, les mains sur les oreilles, les membres tremblants. Yoshino et Hisae l'aidèrent à rester debout malgré tout, et tentèrent de dire à Shikamaru qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Cependant, le jeune homme dans sa rage, n'écoutait ni ses amis, ni sa famille.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ! »

La voix résonna provoquait un électrochoc chez le groupe. Elle n'était plus enjouée, et gaie, mais une voix forte, menaçante, froide, qu'ils assimilaient sans difficulté à un homme en particulier. Satoru s'approcha d'eux, avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres, les mains des poches, et les shinobis s'empressèrent de lui expliquer ce qu'ils se passaient.

" Effectivement, dit le conseiller de Suna, Cet homme n'a pas le droit de m'approcher, et encore moins de parler au Kazekage.

\- Espèce de ...

\- Messieurs, veuillez le guider vers les geôles de Konoha. Il pourrait être soul encore, et faire des victimes.

\- Je vais te tuer ! s'emporta Shikamaru dont les résolutions de calmes et de paix semblaient s'être envolées dans le vent.

\- Vous voyez... Messieurs s'il vous plait, emmenez le."

Alors que les shinobis tentaient tant bien que mal d'attraper les bras de Shikamaru qui se débattaient en alternant menaces contre Satoru, contre les shinobis, et affirmation qu'il était le conseiller de Konoha et qu'il ne pouvait pas être envoyé en prison comme un vulgaire brigand. Il était le stratège de la guerre ! Il entendait ses amis hurler le nom de Gaara, il voyait Naruto lui parler et ce dernier écouter avec grande attention, il voyait ses parents lui dire de se calmer, mais il ne voyait plus Temari. Où était-elle passée ? Temari. C'était elle qu'il devait protégé. Il ne pouvait pas être loin d'elle. Il ne devait pas être emmener loin d'elle.

"Temari, siffla Satoru, Viens ici tout de suite."

En entendant cela, Shikamaru se retourna violemment pour voir que Satoru avait poussé quelques shinobis pour s'approcher du groupe d'amis. Il avait la main tendue, attendant que Temari quitte les bras de Yoshino, et vienne vers lui, sans faire de vagues. Cependant, Temari ne bougea pas, soutint son regard, tremblant un peu, tirant l'écharpe comme pour se protéger. Satoru grinça des dents en voyant cela, et fit un geste impatient en lui disant :

"Dépêche toi Temari. Viens ici. Tu embêtes tout le monde.

\- Satoru... murmura-t-elle d'une voix fébrile

\- Temari ne lui répond pas ! Tu n'as pas à lui répondre !

\- Emmenez le je vous dis ! lança Satoru aux Shinobis avant de perdre peu à peu patience, Maintenant Temari tu arrêtes, et tu viens. Tes frères t'attendent.

\- Vous n'allez pas l'emmener, dit Yoshino comprenant très bien la situation, Notre fille reste avec nous. Vous n'avez pas à lui parler ainsi.

\- Vous n'êtes pas ses parents, alors vous allez vous taire, et nous laissez régler nos affaires.

\- Comment osez vous parler à ma femme ainsi, grogna Shikaku en s'approchant dangereusement de Satoru.

\- Ecoute moi bien l'éclopé, chuchota Satoru comme pour éviter que la foule ne les entende, Tu vas me laisser parler avec ma femme. Elle doit être à mes cotés. Tu n'es personne pour moi. Peut être, ici, tu as une réputation mais pour moi tu n'es qu'un vieux croulant de ce village que je déteste, et tu m'empêches d'avoir ce que je veux.

\- Temari n'est pas un objet ! s'insurgea Sakura, Tu ne peux pas parler d'elle comme ça.

\- Messieurs les Shinobis, lança Satoru d'une voix forte, Ces gens veulent causer des problèmes à mon Kage. Je vous pris de les emmener loin de nous.

\- Conseiller...

\- Dépêchez vous !"

Les shinobis se regardèrent tous sans vraiment savoir quoi faire. Devaient-ils obéir à un conseiller qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, ou devaient-ils écouter les cris de leur conseiller qui se débattaient violemment entre leurs mains. Ils semblaient bloqués dans un éternel dilemme, qu'ils n'arrivaient pas pas à résoudre. Certains auraient bien voulu relâcher Shikamaru, d'autres collaient aux instructions qu'ils avaient reçues. Tout n'était qu'un flou artistique où les cris des amis de Shikamaru et de Temari tentaient de percer derrière le mur qui cachait la vérité.

Voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas ce qu'il voulait par les mots, Satoru s'avança vers Temari, d'un pas lourd, poussant presque Shikaku hors de son chemin, et Hisae, en voyant cet homme immense, dangereux, froid, s'approcher de Temari, se plaça naturellement devant elle, pour la protéger.

" Pousse toi fillette, cracha Satoru, Je dois parler à ma femme.

\- Tu vas devoir nous passer sur le corps, dit Choji en venant près d'Hisae pour confronter Temari, Tu n'approcheras pas cette jeune fille.

\- Elle est de notre famille, rajouta Ino."

Satoru les fixa un à un, passant de Shikamaru qui se débattait comme un lion, à ses parents protecteurs et décidés, aux amis de la jeune fille, puis il explosa de rire d'un rire gras, moqueur, et faussement enjoué :

" Vous êtes vraiment fous. Pour qui me prenez vous exactement ? Je veux juste discuter avec ma fiancée.

\- Personne n'est dupe, cracha Shikamaru, Tu ne lui parleras pas.

\- Bon d'accord, j'ai perdu ma patience. Les gars ! Emmenez les !"

Sur ces ordres, des shinobis de Suna arrivèrent, avec un uniforme un peu different que celui du village, et commencèrent à aider les shinobis de Konoha à attraper par le bras chaque membre du groupe dissident. Avec étonnement, Shikamaru reconnut certains visages, et comprit qu'il s'agissait des personnes qu'il avait vu dans les couloirs de l'hôtel, ceux qui l'avaient empêchés d'accéder à la chambre. Ils étaient donc sous les ordres de Satoru. Cela l'étonnait moyennement. Un à un, ils furent mis de cotés, sous les applaudissements de certains fêtards qui n'aimaient pas les groupes de personnes qui dérangeaient les Célébrations. Ils essayèrent de se débattre ; ils étaient tout de même les shinobis supérieurs de Konoha, mais sans leurs techniques, et à quelques uns, contre un gros nombre, ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Les shinobis de Suna les décalèrent sur le coté, accompagnés du rire narquois de Satoru, ne se préoccupant pas des problèmes de Shikaku, ou de la grossesse d'Hinata. Naruto, voyant ses amis malmenés, ainsi que les Kages, arrêtèrent de discuter entre eux pour s'approcher du groupe qui faisait trop de bruit. Kakashi appela Seijuro rapidement pour qu'il vienne lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait, et Gaara s'approcha d'eux, les yeux toujours froids, les bras croisés sur le poitrine.

Temari était seule, dans cette foule de gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas, éloignée de ses amis par des soldats, tremblante, mais continuant de fixer cet homme en face d'elle. Elle ne regardait que lui, leurs deux regards très différents : d'un coté, des yeux froids et calculateurs, et de l'autre des yeux à la fois décidés et perdus. Elle serrait les poings, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa peau, des gouttes de sang venant s'écraser avec violence sur le sol de Konoha. Elle devait se faire force. Elle devait être forte. Il n'était pas le narrateur de sa vie. Il n'était pas le coeur de son espérance. Il n'était rien. Et pourtant, alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle, elle sentait la pression revenir peu à peu. Elle se sentait emprisonné peu à peu comme s'il enfonçait à nouveau les clous de sa geôle, devant tout le monde, mais sans que personne ne le sache. En un regard, elle comprenait qu'il était furieux. Plus que furieux. Mais qu'il se retenait d'exploser devant toute cette foule. Il s'avançait calmement, lentement, pas à pas, et peu à peu, elle sentait son souffle être aspiré hors de ses poumons. Il détruisait sa vie. Il détruisait la vie autour d'elle. Il détruisait la vie en elle. Sa présence seule semblait changer l'apparence de ce monde, pour y apporter le chaos, y souligner la détresse la plus profonde. Il étouffait l'espoir, éteignait la flamme en elle, ramenant les ténèbres. Elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas retourner près de lui. Ce n'était pas possible.

" Temari, dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait à la fois douce, et empli de violence, Rentrons à la maison. Tu dois te sentir faible. La météo de Konoha ne doit pas te plaire. Rentrons à Suna.

\- Je... Je ne veux pas... Je ne veux rester ici.

\- Temari, tu ne te sens pas bien. Je ne sais pas ce que ces gens t'ont mis dans la tête, mais ce n'est pas tes idées. Tu es heureuse à Suna. Tu es heureuse avec moi.

\- C'est faux, murmura-t-elle, d'une voix faible.

\- Pardon ? gronda-t-il.

\- Tem ! Ne l'écoute pas ! Tu es Temari du désert ! lança Shikamaru avant de se prendre un coup de poing violent dans la mâchoire, de la part d'un des soldats de Satoru.

\- Temari, ca suffit. Tu veux m'épouser. Tu es amoureuse de moi. Ils veulent te garder pour eux. Ton ex compagnon veut te récupérer et te faire croire que nous ne sommes pas heureux. Mais tout cela est faux tu le sais, et je le sais. Viens avec moi. Nous allons rentrer à la maison.

\- C'est... C'est faux ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne te suivrais pas Satoru ! C'est fini. Je reste ici."

Cela devait être la première fois, depuis bien longtemps, que l'ancienne Temari refaisait surface, et la lueur du passé embrasé les yeux verts de la jeune fille. Le sourire de Satoru s'effaça rapidement, et il changea complètement. Elle connaissait ce changement par coeur. L'autre Satoru refaisait surface peu à peu alors qu'il était en confrontation avec l'ancienne Temari, celle qui ne lui obéissait pas, celle qui avait sa propre volonté, celle qui faisait ses propres choix. Celle qu'il détestait. Celle qui le détestait. Il s'approcha d'elle avec plus de vigueur et lui attrapa le bras, à la surprise des gens autour, en lui murmurant :

" Dépêche toi de te taire, et de rentrer. On réglera ça chez nous. Arrête de faire parler de toi.

\- Lâche moi Satoru.

\- C'est ce petit conseiller qui te plait tant, chuchota-t-il à son oreille, Tu n'as pas oublié qu'il sera mort ce soir. Pour tout ce que tu as osé me faire. J'espère que tu as bien profité.

\- Satoru arrête toi je t'en supplie... Arrête cette folie.

\- Tais toi, cracha-t-il, Ton frère n'est pas loin alors je ne te ferais pas ravalé tes mots, mais sache que je n'oublie rien. Tu n'oublieras rien non plus.

\- Il y a un problème conseiller ? héla Kakashi dans son dos.

\- Aucun cher Hokage. Nous allons rentrer. Il se fait un peu tard, clama-t-il avant de se retourner et de glisser sa main sur le poignet de la jeune fille, et de murmurer, Dépêche toi. Et ferme ta gueule, sinon tu vas le regretter."

Elle tenta de le repousser, mais il la tenait avec fermeté. Voyant que ces gestes apportaient des regards suspicieux sur eux, il sourit aux Kages, avant de mettre son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille, et ils avancèrent ensemble, comme un couple normal. D'apparence seulement. Seuls les proches de Temari, au courant de la situation à présent, pouvaient voir les détails que le public de leur relation ne voyait pas. Les chuchotements de Satoru, la pression de ses mains sur le corps meurtri de Temari, la peur dans les yeux de celle-ci, la tension dans les moindres mouvements de la princesse de Suna.

" Hey Satoru ! lança Kankuro en s'approchant, Je vais m'occuper de ma soeur d'accord ?"

Le jeune homme se tourna vers le frère du Kazekage, et lui offrit son plus beau sourire, avant de lui dire :

" Bien sur Kankuro. Il n'y a pas de problème."

Alors que le frère de Temari traversait les quelques mètres les séparant, Satoru relâcha son étreinte, et murmura à Temari :

" Un mot, et je te jure, ce sera les derniers que ton frère entendra. Les accidents sont très présents. Surtout quand le conseiller, soul, et amoureux de Konoha a un problème avec la famille royale."

Il ponctua ses mots d'une violente pression sur le poignet de la jeune fille, avant de tapoter la joue de la jeune fille avec un sourire vicieux, et un rire méchant. Ce fut ce geste qui causa le réel craquage de Shikamaru Nara.

Il poussa les shinobis qui le tenaient avec violence, puis il donna un coup de poing à l'un des hommes de Satoru qui tentait de venir, puis il sortit de sa poche de pantalon deux kunai dont il se servit pour se défendre contre deux autres attaquants. Voyant Shikamaru initier une rébellion, ses amis décidèrent que c'était le moment d'arrêter les Célébrations, et de stopper toutes festivités. Ils se débattirent plus violemment, et décidèrent sans se concerter qu'à présent, ils pouvaient utiliser leur technique. Seul Choji, dont le décuplement pourrait blesser des habitants à coté, resta dans un combat plus trivial. Le chaos s'installa peu à peu sur la place, et les choses dégénèrent. Le groupe d'amis se mit à se battre contre les soldats de Suna, alors que les habitants autour commençaient à s'agiter, surveillés par les shinobis, qui eux aussi comprenaient que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelques shinobis pressèrent les Kages de s'éloigner pour ne pas qu'ils soient blessés, dans une ironie qu'ils ne comprenaient pas avec leur manque d'expérience : Ces Kages auraient été capable de tous les battre sans problème. Naruto, qui était sans aucun doute le plus fort de toute cette place, ne participa pas aux bagarres, ou à peine. Son seul but était d'aller vers Hinata et de la protéger, elle et leur bébé. Les Kunai fusaient, ainsi que les insultes, les menaces, et les coups, dans une effusion de violence. Shikamaru poussa les soldats qui tentaient de l'empêcher d'atteindre Satoru, alors que Kankuro prenait sa soeur dans les bras, pour prendre Temari dans les bras. Il entendit Satoru hurler des ordres à ses troupes, ainsi que des insultes envers ce groupe qui dérangeaient tout, et surtout il le vit fixer le chaos qu'il avait déclenché, aller voir Kankuro et Temari, et tirer la main de la jeune fille pour qu'elle l'accompagne. En quelques gestes habiles, Shikamaru effectua sa technique de manipulation des ombres, et son emprise couru sur le sol, pour ramper sur les membres de Satoru et l'empêcher de bouger. L'homme parut surpris, et Kankuro fronça les sourcils en éloignant Temari des deux hommes. Puis, Shikamaru profita de cette surprise pour lâcher son emprise, courir, et en un bond foncer sur Satoru. Son poing vint fracasser sa mâchoire, alors que toute sa colère se déversait pour la deuxième fois sur l'homme qui avait brisé son amante.

Les deux hommes se lancèrent dans une énième bataille, où tout les coups étaient permis, où s'enchaînaient coups de pieds, coups de poings, techniques ninjas, coups de kunai. Cette bagarre n'était en rien semblable à la rixe qu'ils avaient eu la veille. La veille, ils s'étaient simplement battus par ego pour hurler qu'elle n'était pas à l'autre, pour faire comprendre que l'autre n'était pas seul, pour prouver sa force et sa masculinité. La tout était different. Ils se battaient pour elle, mais d'une autre manière. Shikamaru voulait laver son honneur, mais aussi se racheter. Il avait beau le cacher, il s'en voulait. C'était sa faute si cet homme était entré dans la vie de Temari, et il devait l'en faire sortir. Si hier, la petit bagarre n'avait amené que des bleus et du sang, là ils savaient qu'elle apporterait la mort. Ils se battaient pour tuer. Tuer l'autre. Tuer cet inconnu. Tuer celui qui rendait possible une des parties de Temari. Ils se battaient pour elle, certes, pour l'un qu'elle reste à ses cotés, pour l'autre qu'elle soit libre, mais aussi pour eux. L'égoïsme ne pouvait être effacé, et leurs arrogances les perdaient une fois de plus. Pourtant Shikamaru ne pouvait pas se contrôler, enchainant coup après coup, alors que la même voix lui hurlait que ce n'était pas la solution. Le feu n'attisait que le feu. La violence amènerait la mort. Il le savait. Mais il était près à tout. Il devait payer. Il allait payer. Il avait touché à Temari. Il l'avait blessée, détruit, brisée. Il avait osé. Chaque coup qu'il portait se voulait d'une violence extrême, avec un but destructeur. Il n'y avait plus aucune flemme en lui, plus aucune pensée stratège. Il n'était qu'un flot de destruction qui voulait que ce monstre en face de lui paye pour ce qu'il avait fait. Bien sur, avant de partir, il s'était dis que les choses seraient différentes, qu'il expliquerait calmement la situation à Gaara, qu'il trouverait un moyen rationnel. Mais à présent la raison l'avait quitté. Il l'aimait. Dieu qu'il l'aimait. Et elle avait pleuré à cause de lui. A cause de cet homme dont les os craquaient sous ses coups, dont le sang maculait le kunai de Shikamaru, dont les poings affligeaient de graves blessures au jeune Nara. Comment avait-il pu ? Ce n'était pas à elle de souffrir. Ca n'avait jamais été à elle de souffrir. Le plan initial ne ressemblait pas à ca. Elle aurait du trouver quelqu'un de bien. Il aurait du rester dans son mariage. C'était à lui de souffrir. Il acceptait chaque coup de Satoru, se disant que chacune des blessures était une blessure que n'aurait pas Temari. Il ne voulait plus la voir trembler. Il ne voulait plus la voir pleurer. Il ne voulait plus la voir l'implorer . Il l'aimait. De tout son âme, et au diable les conventions que son métier imposait. Il se fichait de ce foutu poste. Il se fichait de sa réputation. Il se fichait même de sa propre vie. Il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse, et en paix après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu dans sa vie. Il l'aimait. Putain qu'il l'aimait. Cet homme allait payer.

Malheureusement, la force brute de Satoru était plus brutal que les coups de Shikamaru, et si la veille il avait eu le pouvoir, à present Satoru arrivait à déjoué ses coups. Il esquiva l'un d'eux et avec force, frappa le ventre de Shikamaru, qui cracha du sang tellement la violence était abrupte. Comment avait-elle pu supporter les coups d'un homme aussi massif ? Comment avait-elle pu vivre avec lui sans jamais craquer ? Quel avait été sa motivation pendant ses longs mois de supplices ? Il ne comprenait pas comment elle avait eu la force de rester malgré tout. Il tourna la tête rapidement vers elle pour voir si malgré tout elle allait bien, car ses oreilles ne lui transmettaient que mal le son qui l'entourait. Il pouvait la voir crier, mais il entendait très mal ce qu'elle disait. Sa Temari avait été une femme forte. Elle était forte. Il l'aimait. Plus que tout. Il aurait donné tout pour pouvoir l'embrasser à nouveau. Kankuro empêchait la jeune fille de partir de ses bras, mais il savait qu'elle hurlait qu'il s'arrête. Jamais elle ne l'aurait encouragé à se battre ainsi. Elle détestait le voir dans de telles conditions. Mais c'était pour elle. Il voulait la sauver. Il ne savait pas où en était ses amis, mais le brouhaha couvrait les cris et les hurlements. Eux aussi allaient tout perdre. Ils s'attaquaient à la délégation. Ils risquaient tout pour elle. Dieu qu'il l'aimait. Il s'assura une nouvelle fois qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle ne fut pas blessée, et lorsqu'il reporta son attention vers Satoru, il esquiva rapidement un coup, avant de hurler de douleur.

" Tu es trop amoureux mon gars. Elle sera ta perte."

Satoru venait de dégainer une arme de Suna, très tranchante, qu'un de ses soldats lui avaient envoyé en lui jetant grossièrement, et avec efficacité, il avait planté cette lame dans le ventre de son adversaire. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, qu'il reçut un autre coup, qui le sonna, et il tomba à terre, dans un état de mi-conscience. Il sentit son col être tiré et le souffle de Satoru irradier sur son visage :

" Je lui ai promis que je te tuerais. Je vais le faire. Tu n'aurais jamais du poser tes yeux sur elle."

C'était donc ça. Shikamaru voyait clair à présent que tout n'était que chaos autour de lui. Elle ne l'avait jamais abandonné. Elle l'avait toujours aimé, même loin, alors qu'il était marié à une autre. Cette force dont il s'étonnait plus tôt était l'amour qu'elle portait à Shikamaru. C'était simplement cela. Elle avait tout enduré pour lui. Elle avait eu peur qu'il décède. Elle avait mis de coté sa vie, afin de préserver la sienne. Même sans vivre à ses cotés, sans le voir, sans recevoir son amour, elle avait été là à le protéger. Quel con. Elle avait toujours été la plus fort des deux. C'était elle. Il aimait.

"Satoru ! Arrête !"

Il entendait ses cris, mais la lame s'était fichée dans son ventre, et il sentait qu'elle avait fait des dégâts. Etait-ce réellement la fin ? Allait-il mourir des mains d'un homme qui lui avait déjà tant pris en blessant Temari ? Cette foutue destinée avait belle et bien prédis la désolation sur le jeune couple mais il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il sentait la douleur tirer tout son corps alors qu'il plaquait une main fébrile sur sa blessure, d'où le sang vermeil s'écoulait. Sa vie n'avait été qu'une courte période où s'étaient entremêlés les fils de la démence, de la tristesse, de l'amitié, et de l'amour. Lui qui n'avait jamais rien voulu dans sa vie, avait connu un amour si pur, si ardent, si passionné. Il avait reçu l'amour de Temari de Suna, cette femme qui le rendait si dingue et tout le reste lui importait peu. Il n'aurait pas vengé la femme de sa vie. Il aurait échoué à la rendre heureuse, mais il espérait que lorsqu'il fermerait les yeux, d'autres aideront cette femme qui méritait la tendresse et le bonheur. S'il n'avait qu'un souhait c'était ce dernier. Il voulait qu'elle s'échappe. Il la voulait libre. Qu'elle puisse enfin vivre sa vie. Si il donnait sa vie pour que Satoru pourrisse en prison pour meurtre, alors il était content de le faire. Il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse. Dans ses pensées funestes, il la voyait sourire, et l'embrasser, et se dit que malgré tout, cette vie lui avait apporté beaucoup de choses, dont Temari. Il allait la sauver. Sa mort lui apporterait la paix. Elle serait libérée de Satoru.

"Cette lame te laissera en vie malheureusement, dit Satoru en appuyant son genou sur le thorax du jeune homme, Mais en t'achevant moi même, tout sera réglé.

\- Satoru ! hurla Kankuro, Laisse le conseiller de Konoha !

\- Arrête Satoru !

\- Taisez vous je vais le tuer ! Tout sera comme avant ! Je vais le tuer !

\- Et tu auras ton foutu mariage, murmura Shikamaru.

\- Exactement petit con. J'aurais la princesse, et toi la mort. Je serais prince de Suna, et toi tu ne seras qu'un souvenir de sa mémoire. Elle est à moi tu m'entends. Elle restera à moi. A moi tu m'entends !

\- T'es tellement stupide, cracha Shikamaru en riant.

\- Et toi tu es un homme mort mon gars.

\- Satoru ! Arrête ! "

Il leva le couteau qu'il avait dans la main, pour achever l'homme sous lui, alors que tous se ruaient vers eux pour l'empêcher de réaliser son funeste acte. Mais l'aide vint de quelqu'un qui n'avait jusque là pas bouger. Le sable se mit à courir sur la place, et la prison de sable empêchait Satoru de bouger. Puis les Kages, tous ensemble arrêtèrent les belligérants grace à leurs techniques, un peu tard certes, et la voix de Kakashi retentit dans toute la place.

" Ca suffit ! Hommes de Suna et Shinobis de Konoha rangez vos armes !

\- Dépêchez vous, siffla Gaara en s'approchant de Shikamaru et Satoru.

\- Seijuro, demanda Kakashi, Prend les hommes qui n'ont pas participé à ce chaos, et ressemble moi les belligérants. Il y a un homme à terre bande d'inconscients ! Quelque soit votre raison vous venez de lancer une bataille de plusieurs minutes au milieu d'une foule d'innocents !

\- Maitre Kakashi, on a une raison ! hurla Naruto.

\- Naruto ce n'est pas le moment vraiment, dit Kakashi, Sakura dépêche toi d'aller aider Nara."

La jeune fille fut libérée de sa prison, et se rua vers le jeune homme blessé, alors que Temari la rejoignait en vitesse, s'agenouillant auprès de cette homme blessé qu'elle aimait. Elle fut vite rejoint par les deux parents de Shikamaru et Hisae qui n'avaient pas participé à la bataille, puis par tout leurs amis qui furent libéré un à un par les Kages. Le calme revenait progressivement, et les deux cotés étaient séparés par les shinobis qui obéissaient aux ordres de Seijuro.

Alors que Gaara libérait aussi Satoru, qui voyaient les yeux froids de son Kage, lâcha son arme avant de reculer de quelques pas pour laisser Temari et Sakura venir au chevet de Shikamaru, Kankuro se ruait vers lui, le saisissant au col en hurlant :

" Ca va pas la tête Satoru ! Tu as perdu l'esprit ! Tu voulais faire quoi assassiner le conseiller d'un village voisin !

\- Ce n'est pas ça ! Tu as bien vu qu'il m'a attaqué Kankuro. Tout le monde est témoin. Ce groupe est venu mettre un terme aux Célébrations. Ils ne s'en cachent même pas. Shikamaru est leur leader. Ils mènent une rébellion contre Suna.

\- Tu delires complement ...

\- Kankuro crois moi ! Je suis votre conseiller, votre ami. Je n'aurais pas essayer de le tuer si il n'avait pas fait de même pour moi. Hier, il m'a attaqué sans raison dans la rue. Il tente d'avoir Temari depuis qu'il a appris qu'elle allait m'épouser. Il veut briser notre bonheur !

\- C'est faux ! Hurlèrent les amis de Shikamaru ainsi que Temari, alors que Sakura lui administrait les premiers secours.

\- Ils mentent Kankuro ! J'ai toujours tout fait pour Suna ! Je suis conseiller de Suna ! J'aime Temari ! Ils veulent l'arracher à moi, et probablement détruire notre village en nous prenant notre princesse. Je fais tout ça pour le bien de Suna.

\- Mais tu as perdu la raison ou quoi ! hurla Kankuro, Où est passé le gentil Satoru ! Tu as attaqué devant Kakashi son conseiller et tu me parles de paix ! Gaara dit quelque chose."

L'ainé des héritiers du Kazekage se tourna vers l'actuel dirigeant de Suna, mais ce dernier ne rebondit rien, se contentant de marcher vers Satoru, le regard froid.

\- Gaara enfin dis quelque chose !

\- Gaara, je t'en prie. Je m'excuse. Je n'aurais pas du... Mais je suis toujours ton conseiller. Crois moi. Cet homme prépare un coup.

\- Gaara ! hurla Temari, Ne l'écoute pas ! Il ment !

\- Tais toi, femme !

Le jeune Kazekage fit tournoyer le sable autour de lui et soudain une main de ce même sable fonça vers le le cou de Satoru. Ainsi, l'homme paniqua rapidement, cherchant son souffle, se débattant, ses grands yeux étonnés implorant son supérieur de ne pas le tuer.

" Avise toi de parler ainsi à ma soeur une nouvelle fois, et je te jure que tu ne vivras pas plus longtemps.

\- Je ... Je ...J... excuse... s'étouffa Satoru en gesticulant pour enlever cette main plus forte que lui.

\- Maintenant, Naruto est venu me parler tout à l'heure...d'une situation délicate.

\- Je l'ai entendu dire qu'il voulait devenir prince de Suna ! hurla Kankuro pour aider son jeune frère, C'est un fourbe Gaara ! Je me suis fais avoir !

\- Je vais te poser une question une fois Satoru, dit Gaara, et fais attention à ta réponse. As-tu posé la main sur ma soeur ?

\- De...De...quoi parles-tu... Ils mentent... Jamais... Gaara... Je l'aime... Temari dis lui...

\- On m'a parlé d'un hôtel, dit Gaara doucement, On m'a parlé de beaucoup de choses.

\- Gaara... murmura Shikamaru blessé, dont chaque parole semblait être la dernière, Je t'en prie. Sauve là... Ne la laisse pas retourner auprès de lui...

\- Ne l'écoute pas Gaara... s'égosilla Satoru, Il a toujours voulu Suna... Je... suis ton conseiller... Tu me faisais confiance... Jamais...

\- Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond Gaara ! intervint Kankuro, Gaara...

\- Gaara crois nous ! hurla Naruto, Crois moi quand je te dis que cet homme n'est pas celui qu'il prétend.

\- Ce n'est qu'un monstre Gaara ! rajouta Ino, Il l'a frappée ! Elle est couverte de blessures ! Regarde par toi même !

\- Ce... Ce n'est pas moi... Shikamaru est un homme violent... Gaara crois moi !

\- Temari, murmura le jeune Kazekage, Ma soeur, cet homme t'a-t-il infligé la moindre blessure ?"

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers la jeune fille qui murmurait à Shikamaru, qu'elle était là et qu'il allait s'en sortir. Elle sentait le regard perdu de ses frères, ainsi que le regard assassin d'un Satoru qui se rendait compte qu'il perdait peu à peu le jeu dont il avait été si souvent le maitre. Elle entendait les murmures de ses amis qui l'encourageaient, et sentaient l'amour débordés des yeux pleins de larmes de Yoshino et Shikaku. Elle sentait toute cette place la regarder, se demandant si la princesse de Suna avait gardé un tel secret. Elle sentait son autre personnalité, celle crée par Satoru tenté de briser sa confiance, lui hurlant qu'elle devait mentir, que c'était mieux pour tout le monde. Mais surtout, elle sentait la main sanglante de Shikamaru chercher désespérément la sienne, et lorsqu'elle tourna les yeux vers lui, elle le vit former les mots "Je t'aime", sans avoir la forme de les prononcer. Elle se leva donc, faisant face à ses deux frères, dont l'ainé s'approchait d'elle refusant de croire ce qu'elle était sur le point de dire, et elle inspira un grand coup.

Il était là. Elle était là. Rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Elle était Temari de Suna.

" Pendant deux ans Gaara. Cet homme n'est qu'un monstre, manipulateur. ll veut ta place mon frère. Il a toujours voulu que cette place. Il nous a tous menti.

\- Ferme ta gueule Temari ! hurla Satoru ! Tu n'es rien sans moi ! Tais toi maintenant ! Arrête de mentir !

\- Pendant deux longues années, tu m'as fais croire que je n'étais rien, qu'une folle à enfermer, dit elle sans contrôler les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche, Tu m'as humiliée, rabaissée, cloitrée dans cette maison sans âme. Tu m'as tout pris Satoru. Ma confiance, ma vie, et même moi même. Tu...Tu m'as frappé... Tu ...

\- Temari tu n'es pas obligée, intervint Ino.

\- Tu m'as frappé ! Abusé ! Humiliée ! hurla la jeune fille, Tu as menacé mes amis ! Tu as menacé l'homme de ma vie ! Tu m'as pris deux ans de ma vie ! Deux années à pleurer ! Tu m'as fais croire au grand amour pour ton foutu mariage ! Tu n'es qu'un monstre !"

Elle ponctua son geste en jetant la bague de fiançailles qu'elle portait encore autour du cou, comme preuve de son entrave, au loin, et tout son corps se mit à trembler alors qu'elle répétait les mots inlassablement, comme pour tout le monde entende, pour que tout le monde sache, pour qu'elle même comprenne ce qu'elle même se rende compte de ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle les répéta encore et encore comme pour en retrouver le sens originel, se rappelant tout ce qu'elle avait du enduré par amour. Elle les répéta encore et encore jusqu'à ses lèvres n'en puissent plus de prononcer les mêmes mots. Puis, les larmes vinrent s'ajouter, et dans un silence de mort, tout observèrent avec effroi la triste vérité. La femme forte de Suna, la princesse, était tombée dans le jeu toxique d'un maitre sadique, et ce même maitre avait réussi à la détruire peu à peu. Ils virent plus que ce qu'elle avait laissé transparaître au monde. Ils virent la femme brisée sous la carapace. Ils virent la fillette apeurée sous les sourires et les politesses. Ils virent le monstre sous le gentil conseiller de Suna, le monstre qui aurait pu être n'importe qui.

Kankuro trop choqué pour répondre quoi que ce soit, alterna entre les regards à sa soeur et à Satoru, mais fut incapable de bouger. Gaara regarda sa soeur, et son poing se serra rapidement, un geste vif qui passa presque inaperçu, puis il s'avança vers elle alors que Satoru s'étouffait encore dans ses mensonges, et la regarda un instant. Avec délicatesse, il trace le contour de son visage, dont les blessures avaient été partiellement guéries, et il lui murmura une parole.

"Excuse moi"

Puis, il la prit dans les bras, et elle craqua, en lui expliquant qu'elle n'aurait pas pu lui dire plus tôt, qu'elle avait eu peur pour eux, qu'elle avait eu peur pour Suna, et s'accrocha avec désespoir aux bras de son jeune frère, à peine plus petit qu'elle. Kankuro, s'avança vers eux, ne réalisait toujours pas ce qu'elle venait de dire, et observa son jeune frère, le Kazekage s'excuser auprès de sa grande soeur de ne pas avoir vu plus tôt ses souffrances. Ils n'avaient pas été là. Elle avait du tout affronter toute seule. Elle qui les avait pratiquement élevés. Gaara lâcha sa soeur après un baiser sur le front, et elle rejoint les bras d'un Kankuro encore sous le choc. Puis, il s'avança vers Shikamaru, dont les blessures étaient prises en charge par Sakura, et s'agenouilla. Il ne dit rien. Ne remercia personne. Mais son regard si perçant se posa quelques secondes sur le jeune homme avant d'observer le groupe autour de lui.

Et enfin, il se releva, et alla vers Satoru, qui avait l'air d'être apeuré pour la première fois de sa vie.

"Gaara je t'en prie... Gaara..."

Satoru implora pour sa vie, sans nier les faits, comprenant que tout les témoignages étaient contre lui, mais Gaara ne lui répondit pas. Il exerça une légère pression sur le cou du jeune homme, puis le relâcha rapidement en hélant les gardes aux alentours :

" Gardes ! Emmenez cette homme ! Il sera jugé pour haute trahison et tentatives d'homicide chez nous !

\- Gaara je t'en prie ! implora une nouvelle fois Satoru, Tu ne vois pas ce que j'aurais pu faire pour Suna ! Gaara ! Ce ne sont que des étrangers ! Vous allez me le payer ! Un jour ou l'autre vous allez me le payer !

\- Tais toi, siffla le jeune Kazekage."

Mais alors qu'il se tournait vers Kakashi pour s'excuser de toute les actions de Satoru, il entendit les râles d'un des gardes, et en se retournant pu voir que l'homme avait réussi à leur échapper. Il avait des ressources il fallait l'avouer. Cependant, alors qu'il courait vers une liberté éphémère, on put entendre un grand bruit, puis voir se dessiner la lueur d'une technique bien connue, tout particulièrement par Naruto, et une ombre plongea à grande vitesse sur le fuyard. Qu'elle fut leur surprise quand ils découvrirent que l'homme qui venait d'interpeler Satoru n'était qu'autre que Sasuke. Ce dernier attrapa fermement Satoru, de sa seule main, et le poussa vers d'autres gardes, qui prirent plus de précautions avec l'homme. Puis, comme toute salutations, il hocha la tête vers Naruto et Sakura, qui se permirent un sourire en voyant leur ancien partenaire ainsi débarquer.

Temari lâcha Kankuro et, pendant que les Kages tenaient d'expliquer la situation à la foule, d'expliquer que cela n'était en aucun cas une déclaration de guerre, et que ceux qui avaient combattu pour Satoru seraient jugés, elle retourna auprès de Shikamaru. Elle jugea du regard la blessure, et Sakura lui dit qu'il s'en sortirait : Personne ne doutait de sa médecine parfaite. Caressant ses cheveux, elle l'observa, les larmes continuaient à couler sur son visage, venant s'écraser sur celui de Shikamaru :

" Tu vas t'en sortir Shika... Tu vas t'en sortir...

\- Tem tu es libre, murmura-t-il, Tu es libre maintenant.

\- Ne parle pas. Economise tes forces.

\- Tem... Ne pleure pas... Tu es si belle quand tu souris."

Il leva une main fébrile vers elle, et elle l'aida pour qu'il puisse la mettre avec douceur sur sa joue. Ils étaient ensemble. Ils étaient en vie. Ils étaient libres.

" Quel est ce délire exactement !"

Un homme en costume bien cintré repoussa les autorités avant de s'avancer vers le petit groupe, d'un air malveillant, accompagné d'une femme, et de plusieurs shinobis armés, arborant les uniformes d'un autre village.

"Mon garçon que fais-tu blessé ! Dans les bras de cette femme ! Et où est ma fille !

\- Père ! répondit Hisae en se levant, suivit de Yoshino et Shikaku.

\- Hisae, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi ton mari embrasse une autre femme, aux yeux de tous ! Shikaku je vous avais prévenu ! Pourquoi votre fils fait de tels actions !

\- Père c'est plus compliqué que cela... Ce mariage... Ce mariage ne fonctionne pas...

\- Je me fous de ton avis Hisae ! Tu vas faire en sortes que ce mariage fonctionne ! Et en vitesse ! Qu'on enlève cette jeune personne des bras de mon beau-fils ou je le ferais moi même.

\- Père ils s'aiment !

\- Hisae arrête tes sottises ! intervint sa mère, C'est ton mari !

\- Ce n'est pas un mariage heureux ! Vous n'avez fait cela que pour récupérer l'héritier des Nara ! s'indigna Hisae.

\- Hisae je te ne permets pas ! Viens ici tout de suite. Tu vas être heureuse dans son mariage !

\- Ca n'en finira donc jamais, chuchota Kakashi, Monsieur, veuillez quitter cet endroit. Mon conseiller va être conduit à l'hôpital. Il m'expliquera ensuite toute cette histoire.

\- C'est ma faute Hokage ! hurla Shikaku en s'agenouillant avec difficulté, Je suis responsable ! Je suis le seul fautif !

\- Taisez vous Shikaku et arrêtons ce délire. Cette femme n'a pas à toucher ainsi mon beau-fils. Ce dernier est l'époux de ma fille. Nous attendons toujours notre héritier. C'est la moindre des choses après la dette que tu as contracté auprès de ma famille.

\- J'ai l'argent... murmura Shikamaru, Monsieur laissez mon père tranquille... J'ai l'argent...

\- Tu as l'argent dans sa totalité ? Une telle somme est impossible à rassembler en si peu de temps ! Hisae ton mari a-t-il accepté quelque travail malhonnête afin de se débarrasser de toi.

\- Père je t'en prie ! Prends l'argent ! Et rends lui sa liberté ! Il ne mérite pas un mariage forcé ! L'amour qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre est si... pur... Il ne peut pas rester avec moi !

\- Hisae tu arrêtes ! Et je suis certain qu'il n'y a pas la somme demandée !"

Le père de la jeune fille s'avança avec arrogance vers le blessé, et attrapa la liasse ensanglantée, et partiellement déchirée que lui tendait l'homme, puis il cracha :

" Tu crois que je vais accepter ça ? Tu me manques de respect devant tout le monde ! Tu déshonores ton mariage, et ma fille en t'affichant avec cette femme !

\- Père, puisque je te dis qu'ils s'aiment ! Shikamaru et moi avons déjà rompu ! Tu ne peux pas dicter notre vie !

\- Comment ? tonna l'homme, Tu as osé rompre tes voeux ! Pour qui tu prends-tu sale idiote ! Je demande réparation ! Vieux Nara ta vie ou celle de ton fils !

\- Pour la somme demandée, la famille royale de Suna vous offrira le double, murmura Gaara froidement, Maintenant acceptez cet argent, ou ce sera tout Suna qui déclarera la guerre a votre petite famille. Nous n'aimons pas vraiment les pères cupides qui utilisent leurs enfants pour leur propre bonheur.

\- Comment osez vous !

\- Cheri accepte l'argent ! Laissez ces pouilleux entre eux, et prend l'argent !

\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? interrogea l'homme, Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse !

\- Ce mariage a raté. Nous en trouverons un autre ! Laissez cet homme qui a l'air aux portes de la mort, mourir dans l'illusion d'un amour pur. Viens allons y.

\- Je vous demande le triple, dit l'homme au Kazekage, Et pour demain.

\- Cela sera fait, si le divorce de ces deux jeunes gens est bien prononcé.

\- D'accord, grogna le père de famille, Hisae dépêche toi. Nous partons te chercher un autre mari... correct cette fois."

La jeune fille ne bougea pas, et hocha négativement la tête, avant de regarder Shikamaru au sol et Temari près de lui.

"Tu as ce que tu voulais ! Maintenant pars Père !

\- Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton petit garce, siffla l'homme, Tu vas venir maintenant ou sinon..."

Il s'avança vers sa fille, mais un homme lui bloqua le passage, fièrement et vaillamment :

" Je vous interdis de la toucher Monsieur.

\- Qui es-tu insolent ?

\- Seijuro Kenichi mais ce n'est pas important. Cette femme est encore l'épouse officielle du conseiller de Konoha, et donc sous la protection de ce village. En tant que conseiller...

\- Temporaire, râla Shikamaru, dont le sourire ne pouvait dissimuler la fierté.

\- Temporaire oui, je vous interdis d'approcher de cette femme. Ou vous me verrez dans l'obligation d'utiliser la manière forte. "

Le petit conseiller fit face à l'homme, dont l'influence aurait pu lui faire perdre la vie dans la minute, et ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Le père d'Hisae fixa sa fille, puis sa femme, et dut réaliser que tout cela ne valait pas sa salive. Il tourna donc les talons en murmurant à Seijuro qu'il ne s'en tirerait pas comme ca, et quitta la place, accompagné par Gaara, qui n'attendit même pas un remerciement d'Hisae, et de Shikamaru avant de partir.

" Messieurs Mesdames ! lança Kakashi à la foule, Je vous prie d'excuser pour cette scène ! Vous pouvez retourner à vos activités ! Célébrez chers citoyens ! Célébrez cet amour qui nous lie tous !"

Sur ces mots, emplis de sagesses, il fit un clignement de l'oeil à Seijuro et toutes les délégations se mêlèrent peu à peu à la foule, les shinobis laissant les hommes s'approcher de leur dirigeants, afin que tous profitent tous ensemble des Célébrations. Satoru fut emmené par les gardes de Suna et de Konoha aux prisons avant d'être jugé dans son pays, et ce même pays en dédommagement, paya le triple de la dette contractée par les Nara. Sauvé les héros de la guerre d'une ruine et d'un déshonneur certain était un bon compromis. Naruto alla vers Kakashi, en souriant et il lui donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule en le remerciant. Shikamaru ne vit pas ce geste, mais il venait de sceller la fin d'un pacte silencieux entre le maitre et son élève, un part pour sauver Shikamaru Nara. Un pacte dont il ne serrait probablement jamais au courant. Sakura indiqua qu'elle allait appeler les médecins pour qu'ils viennent transporter Shikamaru jusqu'à l'hôpital, mais il ne fallait pas avoir de crainte : Il irait bien.

Il allait payer. Ils étaient en vie. Tout allait bien.

Temari tourna son attention vers Shikamaru alors qu'Hisae allait remercier un Seijuro gêné, et que leurs amis se retrouvaient après ces quelques minutes chaotiques, et elle s'aperçut qu'il la regardait, un sourire sur le visage.

" Pourquoi ris-tu ?

\- Tu as vu Seijuro s'interposer. Ce petit a du talent.

\- Il me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un.

\- Oh tu dois te tromper. Je ne suis pas aussi courageux.

\- Shikamaru Nara...

\- Temari ?

\- Je suis amoureuse de toi."

Elle se pencha doucement, et déposa sur les lèvres de l'homme, un baiser des plus révélateurs. Elle posa ensuite sa tête sur son coeur, pour l'entendre battre, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours en vie, toujours avec elle, et il la serra contre lui comme il le pouvait. La destinée avait pour eu un chemin bien étrange, et ils semblaient la suivre, sans en subir les conséquences. Shikamaru allait divorcer. Son père n'aurait plus de dettes auprès du père d'Hisae. Il n'aurait plus à jouer un rôle devant tout le monde. Il n'aurait plus à faire semblant d'être un mari aimant auprès d'une femme qu'il n'avait pas. Il pourrait aimer sans se cacher une femme qui avait complètement changé sa vie, la bousculant, la chamboulant, la transformant complètement. En quelques jours, il était passé d'un homme perdu, s'accrochant aux limbes du passé afin de survivre, à un homme qui s'était vengé contre toute cette vie. Il avait trouvé Temari. Il l'avait retrouvé. Elle était libre. Elle n'était plus sous l'emprise d'un homme violent. Elle pourrait être elle même. Enfin. Après deux années, à prétendre. Ils n'avaient plus à jouer. Toute la vie s'offrait à eux, sans Satoru, sans rancoeur du passé, sans mariage arrangé, sans menace, sans tristesse. Ils avaient toute la vie pour se reconstruire, pour guérir. Les choses ne seraient pas facile mais ils y arriveraient. Shikamaru en était certain. Il avait beau cherché en lui, il n'entendait plus cette petite voix qui le tiraillait depuis le début du retour de Temari dans sa vie. Elle semblait être partie. Il avait réussi. Satoru ne toucherait plus Temari, et il ne devrait plus faire semblait. Il l'aimait. Elle était là. Il n'avait plus à avoir peur. Elle n'avait plus à être terrifiée.

Ils se construiraient. Peu à peu. Avec le temps. Pensant les blessures de l'autre. Ce n'était pas la fin. L'espoir était là.

Shikamaru la regarda quelques secondes avant de reposer sa tête à terre. Il pouvait entendre les médecins arriver en courant, brancard en main, et Temari l'embrassa sur le front avant de le laisser, pour qu'il puisse être soigné. Alors que tous s'affairaient autour de lui, et le déplaçaient, il fixa ce qu'il y avait au dessus de lui. Ce ciel. Si bleu. Si pur. Ce ciel qui semblait se colorer de nouvelles teintes, au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Un nuage dans ce ciel semblait ne pas bouger, restant fixe dans cet océan, planant au dessus de lui. Puis, avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux, il vit le nuage se déplacer lentement, peu à peu, et sourit avant d'adresser une prière silencieuse à cette foutue destinée.

Il n'avait plus à douter. Elle serait là.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà, je ne sais pas si cette fin va vous plaire, mais sachez qu'il ne s'agit que d'une première fin. Un épilogue bieeeen different arrive et il vous étonnera j'en suis sure ! On se voit dans deux semaines pour le grand final :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour Bonjour ! Le voici le dernier chapitre ! J'ai eu un soucis de santé, et cela m'a forcé à ne pas me mettre à écrire les quelques lignes qui manquaient à ce chapitre final. Je m'en excuse évidemment.**

 **Ce chapitre est à nouveau coupé en deux, et joue le rôle d'épilogue. Ce n'est certes pas parfait, mais c'est ce que je voulais raconter.**

 **Cela fait bizarre de poster ( enfin ! ) le dernier chapitre de cette fic, que j'ai adoré écrire. Je pense que je reprendrais quelques chapitres ( surtout les premiers ) après, car au final quelques détails me dérangent, mais au moins j'ai pu raconter ce que j'avais en tête.**

 **Je voulais vous remercier d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout cette fic ( malgré mes retards ! ^^"). Vos réactions et commentaires m'ont poussée à faire attention à toutes les petites erreurs, et j'ai écouté vos conseils avec joie pour m'ameliorer. Pour les personnes qui écrivaient chaque fois des commentaires, je vous remercie grandement ! Vous m'apportiez le sourire après la publication.**

 **J'espere que ce dernier chapitre va vous plaire. Il n'est peut être pas exactement comme vous vous imaginiez la fin de cette fic, mais sachez que je ne la sors pas d'un chapeau, tout était prévu depuis le début. J'espère que vous aller aimer, et comprendre toutes les petites références que j'ai mis dans les autres chapitres. J'ai été enchanté de vous raconter cette petite Shikatema, et je pense que j'écrirais une autre fic sur ce couple dans quelques temps peut être. En tout cas, une autre fic, sur un autre manga, est prévue, dans le même style.**

 **Merci encore pour tout ! Et je vous laisse lire ce dernier chapitre !**

* * *

Cela faisait de longues minutes qu'elle traversait l'immense village, parcourant l'artère principale, la séparant de sa destination. Le soleil, haut dans son royaume, projetait ses rayons sur la ville en dessous de lui, réchauffant les coeurs et les corps. Elle souriait aux passants qui déambulaient dans la ville, et accéléra le pas quand elle vit apparaitre au coin d'une rue sa destination. Elle arriva devant une grande bâtisse traditionnelle, et du pied, car ses mains étaient occupées à tenir quelques courses qu'elle venait de faire, elle poussa le portail en bois, pour entrer dans la résidence.

L'endroit, qu'elle connaissait depuis maintenant des années, ne semblait pas changé malgré les années. Tout ce qui l'entourait, dépeignait un paysage onirique, calme, comme piégé entre dans le temps. Quand elle empruntait ce chemin, qui traversait le jardin majestueux, elle avait l'impression que son present se mêlait à son passé, et que des bribes de souvenirs, quelques uns plus enfouis que d'autres resurgissaient brutalement, accompagnés par la douce musique de l'eau. Elle connaissait cet endroit depuis maintenant maintes années, et pourtant, il lui arrivait de s'assoir sur le bord de la terrasse, et d'observer cette vie, comme si elle ne comprenait pas qu'elle puisse la vivre. Le fait d'être là, d'entrer par ses portes, de se sentir chez elle dans ce jardin, lui semblait toujours quelque peu étrange. Comme si malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre qu'elle puisse vivre ici. Qu'elle ait eu cette chance. Que le destin l'ait épargnée.

« Oh ma fille ! Tu es bien chargée ! Laisse moi t'aider ! »

Une voix la sortit rapidement de ses rêveries, et elle laissa quelques secondes les doutes du passé repartir au fond d'elle.

« Vous êtes trop gentil, dit-elle avec un sourire, Mais ca va aller, je vous assure. Ne bougez pas. »

Elle prononça ces mots avec une chaleur, et une sincérité profonde, mais elle savait qu'il ne l'écouterait pas. Cependant, quand elle le vit se lever du banc sur lequel il était confortablement installé, elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire. Jamais, il ne cesserait de la couver. Il s'avança doucement vers elle, en grimaçant un peu à chaque pas, mais quand il croisa son regard inquiet, il bomba le torse avec fierté, comme un jeune adolescent comme pour lui assurer qu'il allait très bien. Ne voulant pas qu'il l'aide trop, elle s'avança pour lui éviter de porter les courses, mais il insista pour la décharger de tout ce qu'elle portait depuis quelques longues minutes. Il lui offrit un dernier sourire, sans jamais montrer qu'il souffrait, et sans parler, sans même se regarder, dans un silence harmonieux, ils allèrent jusqu'à la porte de la maison.

Devant cette porte, il déposa toutes les courses, et pendant qu'elle le remerciait d'un câlin, il marmonna quelque chose qu'elle ne put entendre. Il sembla tenter de lui dire quelques mots, mais quand elle lui demanda de répéter, il sourit simplement, avant de repartir vers le banc dans le jardin. Elle resta donc là, devant la porte de la maison, à l'observer marcher doucement, avec douleur, les cheveux de plus en plus grisonnant, habillé du yukata traditionnel de sa famille. Il lui semblait que le temps le changeait, mais que l'image qu'elle avait de lui, elle, ne se transformait pas.

Après s'être assurée qu'il avait bien rejoint le banc sans tomber, elle ouvrit la porte de la maison, et attrapant les courses dans les bras à nouveau, entra dans la demeure.

Le silence qui l'avait accompagnée jusque là, la suivit dans le coeur de la maison, et elle marcha doucement conscience de la source de ce silence, essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Elle passa l'entrée de leur petite maison, et quand elle arriva dans le salon, son sourire s'intensifia. Sur le canapé, elle trouva un homme assoupi, et sur son torse, dormait à poings fermés un bambin, qui lui ressemblait en tout point. Ils semblaient si paisibles, qu'elle n'osa pas aller les réveiller. Doucement, elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la cuisine où elle rangea avec application les courses qu'elle venait de faire, et pendant qu'elle se faisait couler un café, elle entendit derrière elle quelques mouvements suivis d'une voix à demi-endormie qui lui souffla :

« Tem ? »

Elle se tourna, sa tasse à la main, pour voir qu'il tentait de se redresser doucement pour ne pas réveiller le bambin assoupi sur lui. Ses yeux cherchèrent les siens, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien rentrée, et quand les yeux sombres plongèrent dans l'eau clair de Suna, il eut un petit sourire, et reposa sa tête sur le canapé. Elle traversa à nouveau leur salon, et il lui fit de la place pour qu'elle s'installe avec eux sur le canapé. Comme un enfant, dès qu'il vit qu'elle était sur le canapé près de lui, il bougea avec douceur mais fermeté, et posa sa tête sur les genoux de la jeune femme, qui presque par instinct passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux détachés. Puis, alors qu'il fermait les yeux, ronronnant comme un chaton, elle traça les contours de son visage du bout des doigts, pour se perdre sur ses joues où un prémisse de barbe apparaissait.

« Ca a été ce matin ? lui demanda-t-il en murmurant

\- Parfait. Je suis allée voir au bureau si je n'avais pas trop de travail. Et après, j'ai fais quelques courses. J'ai vu Ino sur le chemin. Nous avons pris le thé ensemble.

\- Elle va bien ? chuchota-t-il.

\- Très bien. Je n'ai pas vu son fils. Il devait être avec sa grand mère. Comme le notre d'ailleurs. Tu n'es pas allé au travail ?

\- Il se débrouillera bien sans moi pendant une matinée. Je pensais même prendre la journée.

\- Chéri !

\- J'irai… J'irai…, grommela-t-il, Je voulais juste passer du temps avec vous.

\- Naruto s'en sort bien ?

\- Il va bien s'en sortir. Ca sera un grand Hokage, dit-il avec un certitude extrême qui la fit sourire.

\- Avec son excellent conseiller, il ne peut que s'en sortir, répondit-elle.

\- Parcequ'il est accompagné par la meilleure femme. »

Elle tiqua à cette appellation mais il ne le remarqua pas, ses yeux clos, apaisé par la présence de celle qu'il aimait. Temari se mordit la langue pour ne rien dire, mais Shikamaru fut étonné qu'elle s'arrête dans son massage, et il ouvrit les yeux pour l'observer. Elle évita son regard rapidement, et alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour la questionner sur son attitude, elle fut sauver par un gazouillement. Le petit bambin, qui dormait profondément, venait de se réveiller et ouvrit ses grands yeux clairs pour regarder ses parents. Shikamaru se redressa avec douceur, et vint déposer sur le front de son fils un tendre baiser.

« Mama ! Mama ! lança le petit garçon en voyant Temari près de son père.

\- Bonjour mon petit amour, répondit Temari attendrie par les babillements de son fils.

\- Bah alors mon fils, dit Shikamaru, Tu étais bien avec Papa.

\- Veux Maman ! »

Temari explosa de rire devant la mine de Shikamaru qui lui tendit leur fils, et alors qu'elle le cueillait contre elle, elle tira la langue au père du bambin. Ce dernier fit mine de bouder, et se pencha pour attraper la tasse de café qu'elle avait posé sur l'accoudoir du canapé, pour en boire le contenu rapidement.

« Je vais aller m'habiller, je reviens, dit-il à Temari en l'embrassant avec amour.

\- Tu veux manger ?

\- Non, ne te dérange pas. Je mangerais au travail. »

Elle le regarda aller dans leur chambre à coucher, et reporta son attention sur leur fils qui était dans ses bras.

« Tu as bien dormi avec Papa, mon coeur ?

\- Oui ! Et, on a vu les cerfs Maman !

\- C'est vrai ? Tu es allé voir les cerfs avec Papa ce matin ?

\- Avec Papi !

\- Mamie n'est pas venue avec vous ?

\- Elle a joué avec moi Mamie ! Après les cerfs Maman !

\- Tu en as fais des choses ce matin. Tu veux manger ?

\- Oui ! Oui ! Oui !

\- Je vais aller faire à manger. Va t'amuser dans le jardin d'accord ? Papi est dehors. »

Elle reposa Shikadai au sol, et l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte, qu'elle laissa ouverte pour vérifier que son fils aille bien. Elle avait l'habitude de le laisser gambader dans l'immense demeure des Nara. Elle savait très bien que Shikaku restait presque toute la journée dans leur jardin, et qu'il surveillerait le petit garçon. C'était grace à cette proximité avec les parents de Shikamaru, qu'elle avait été capable ce matin d'aller au travail, puis d'aller faire quelques courses. Avoir une grande famille proche lui rendait la vie plus facile. Elle sourit en voyant son petit garçon gambader dans le grand jardin, avant de retourner dans la cuisine, en réfléchissant au repas à préparer.

Alors qu'elle s'affairait dans la cuisine, écoutant les rires de son fils, Shikamaru arriva doucement dans la pièce, tout en boutonnant la chemise qu'il avait enfilé à la place du t-shirt qu'il utilisait pour rester chez lui. Sans faire de bruit, il s'appuya sur le mur de la cuisine, et observa celle avec qui il partageait sa vie. Ce jour là, elle portait une des robes aux couleurs rosés qu'elle adorait, et qui selon Shikamaru, la mettait terriblement bien en valeur. Ses cheveux avaient un peu poussés avec les années, son visage était un peu plus marqué, et avec la naissance de Shikadai, elle avait pris un peu de poids, changeant quelque peu sa silhouette, mais pour l'homme, elle était exactement la même qu'il avait connu bien des années auparavant. Il se souvenait que quand il était plus jeune, adolescent, il avait pris pour habitude de l'observer et d'en déduire qu'elle lui apparaissait effrayante. Mais, avec le temps, il avait compris qu'il avait été séduit par ses charmes depuis son plus jeune âge, et que cette femme l'avait plus qu'envouté. Son coeur avait choisit de l'aimer, et de n'aimer qu'elle pour le restant de sa vie. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le pouvoir de résister à cet amour qu'il ressentait pour la jeune femme. Ca l'avait consumé. Entièrement. Pleinement. Avec ses yeux d'homme, à présent âgé de 28 ans, il se rendait compte qu'elle avait toujours été aussi magnifique à ses yeux. Il ne se lassait jamais de la regarder. Il passait souvent de longues minutes à l'observer, essayant de réaliser qu'elle était à ses cotés à présent, près de lui.

Sans faire le moindre bruit, il s'approcha d'elle, alors qu'elle chantonnait une chanson de son village dont il avait appris les moindres paroles au fil des années, et il se glissa dans son dos pour l'étreindre. Il vit un sourire s'épanouir sur les lèvres de sa compagne, mais elle feignit de ne pas se préoccuper de l'élan d'attention de Shikamaru. Ce dernier eut un petit sourire lui aussi, et commença à parsemer sa peau de baiser, descendant de son cou, jusqu'à son épaule, alors que ses mains, douces au début, caressaient les courbes qu'ils aimaient tant, avant de se faire plus pressantes, ses gestes transpirant toute le désir qu'il éprouvait pour sa compagne à cet instant. Il la vit lâcher la poêle dans laquelle cuisait un délicieux poisson, et il continua à l'embrasser sans qu'il ne l'entende lui dire d'arrêter. Quelques années auparavant, il avait été très difficile pour Shikamaru d'être attentionné avec sa femme, de lui montrer ouvertement qu'il la désirait, surtout quand il avait appris à comprendre ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Satoru. Il avait toujours eu peur d'en faire trop, et de l'oppresser. Il avait voulu le laisser le temps de se reconstruire, ayant bien conscience des erreurs qu'il avait fait en la pressant trop, et des dommages qu'avait causés Satoru. Il avait eu peur de la perdre à nouveau, alors il avait attendu. Il l'avait accompagnée doucement dans cette reconstruction psychologique. C'était son role. Il était son compagnon. Il devait être à ses cotés pour l'aider. Et non pas lui rappeler les pires moments de sa vie. Au début de leur nouvelle relation, il n'avait pas vraiment su comment se comporter avec Temari, mais elle lui avait simplement fait comprendre qu'elle était amoureuse d'un Shikamaru aux attentions délicates, et qu'elle ne voulait en aucun cas le changer. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il avait voulu un jour, l'étreindre rapidement, alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, elle avait trembler de peur, et il n'avait pas recommencé avant des mois. Elle avait vécu avec un homme violent, et abusif pendant des longs mois. Il ne se devait pas de lui rappeler cela à chaque fois qu'il la touchait. Il ne le voulait pas. Mais avec le temps, ils avaient appris ; appris à se découvrir à nouveau, à vivre avec les douleurs et les souvenirs de l'autre, appris à se construire à deux, appris à revivre.

« Tem » murmura-t-il, sa voix grave déposant les lettres sur la peau de la femme.

Il la vit frémir au son de sa voix, et probablement à son contact, et elle se mordit la lèvre quand il continua à l'embrasser, alors que ses mains couraient sur le corps de sa compagne. Elle était si désirable. Il en était fou. Cela faisait plus de dix ans maintenant qu'ils s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments pour la première fois, et qu'ils étaient au coeur d'un tourbillon de passion, dirigé principalement par leurs ardents sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Il était tombé fou amoureux de cette femme. Elle était entrée dans sa vie sans vraiment qu'il ne contrôle son arrivée, et sans même qu'il puisse comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, il en était devenu dingue. Il ne pouvait même pas se rappeler un moment où elle n'avait pas erré dans son cerveau, ou même habité son coeur. Elle avait toujours été là. Même quand ils étaient séparés par la distance, et la rancoeur, elle avait toujours été à ses cotés. Il ne pouvait pas le nier. Maintenant, à l'aube de ses trente ans, il s'en rendait pleinement compte. Elle avait toujours été là. Elle était celle qui chassait les ténèbres de son coeur. Elle l'avait fais grandir, il le savait. Sans elle, il n'aurait été qu'un pleutre flemmard, se cachant chez ses parents, sans ambition, ne voulant pas changer la situation imposé par le destin. Elle était sa rédemption. Son seul espoir. Et elle était magnifique. Dieu qu'elle était magnifiquement désirable. Il aurait voulu goûter ses lèvres jusqu'à la fin des temps, mourir dans ses bras, ses mains caressant sa peau si douce, après avoir vécu de longues années à ses cotés, à la trouver de plus au plus belle au fur et à mesure que le temps leur volerait des moments ensemble.

« Tem… susurra-t-il alors qu'elle tentait de paraitre impassible à ses tentatives de séduction

\- Shika… Tu dois aller travailler…

\- Je m'en fous du boulot…, répondit-il d'une voix suave en parsemant sa peau de baisers, et de légères morsures, Tu es tellement belle…

\- La porte est ouverte, Shi…., tenta-t-elle alors qu'il continuait de l'embrasser. »

Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants, en frissonnant à nouveau, avant de se tourner doucement vers lui, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de l'homme avec qui elle avait choisit de faire sa vie. Avec douceur, il remonta sa main, sur le corps de Temari, pour venir caresser son fin visage du bout des doigts, retraçant le contour de son visage, pour venir s'arrêter sur ses lèvres, avant de s'approcher encore plus de sa compagne, pour embrasser cet objet de désir. Shikamaru se souvenait de la première fois où il avait embrassé Temari, presque comme si c'était aujourd'hui. A l'époque, il n'était qu'un gamin, qui ne connaissait rien aux femmes, même si il ne pouvait pas dire avec certitude qu'il les connaissait parfaitement à présent. Le seul modèle de relation qu'il avait eu pendant toute son enfance, était celui de ses parents, alors il n'avait jamais vraiment su comment il devait se comporter avec elle. Il se souvenait qu'il avait été des plus maladroits quand il avait embrassé pour la première fois ses lèvres, mais il en gardait un souvenir impérissable. Depuis le temps, il avait appris à être un peu plus attentionné avec celle qu'il aimait, et à lui démontrer son amour de manière plus claire et franche. Si leur premier baiser avait été timide et maladroit, et que certains de leurs baisers avaient exprimé une grande douleur et un malheur profond, celui qu'ils partageaient actuellement était emprunt d'une réelle passion, et d'un amour teinté de désir. D'abord délicat et lent, pour devenir de plus en plus ardent, ce baiser les amena à nouveau dans cette emphase qu'ils adoraient et qui les caractérisaient tant. Alors que leurs gestes devenaient de plus en plus pressants, et que leur baiser devenait de plus en plus ardent, Shikamaru sentit tout son âme en être perturbé. C'était peut être son millième baiser avec Temari mais à chaque fois que leurs lèvres s'unissaient, il sentait son coeur palpiter comme celui d'un adolescent, et son ventre se tordait. A chaque baiser, il capturait ses lèvres, aspirait ses souffles, amplifiait leur passion. D'une main, il tenait le visage de sa bien-aimée, comme s'il cueillait ses baisers avec amour, alors que son bras puissant la retenait contre lui, la pressant, les unissait, faisant disparaitre le peu d'espace qu'il y avait encore eux. Il pouvait sentir qu'elle succombait peu à peu à la séduction, et qu'elle semblait le désirer autant qu'il la voulait. Consciente qu'elle provoquait chez lui un désir ardent, elle abandonna ses lèvres avant de s'attaquer à son cou, et les râles de son homme lui firent comprendre qu'elle intensifiait son plaisir à chaque souffle, à chaque expiration, à chaque prénom murmuré, à chaque baiser. Les mains de Shikamaru abandonnèrent toute patience, et trouvèrent leur chemin jusqu'à sa généreuse poitrine.

« Shika…

\- J'ai envie de toi… Tem… »

La sensualité qui émanait de sa voix la fit trembler de désir, et elle s'accrocha de plus belle à lui, alors qu'il la poussait contre le plan de travail le plus proche, évitant avec soin le repas qu'ils avaient oubliés sur le feu. Elle émit un petit soupir de surprise quand il la souleva d'un coup, et un rire se perdit sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il la portait de ses bras puissants. Il continua à l'embrasser alors que ses mains se perdaient sous le tissu, les empêchant d'assouvir leur envie. Depuis l'épisode avec Satoru, tout était un peu different entre eux. Ils n'avaient plus peur de montrer leur amour à l'autre, et d'une certaine manière, ils vivaient comme si demain la destinée venait reprendre son du, et les arracher l'un à l'autre. Ils vivaient chaque jour de leur vie, avec la passion de leur amour, ayant peur que cela ne dure pas. Shikamaru avait appris à être doux et patient avec celle qu'il aimait, et Temari avait appris à nouveau à faire confiance. Mais il fallait dire, qu'ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps ensemble à présent. Shikamaru était toujours le conseiller de Konoha, débordé par les affaires et les dossiers, tentant de rentrer chaque soir à la maison, et Temari s'occupait à présent des examens Chunins de Konoha, et des relations avec Suna. Ils avaient tout les deux des postes très importants dans le village, et ca les éloignait souvent pendant de longs jours. Puis, ils avaient eu la surprise trois ans auparavant, d'apprendre qu'ils seraient parents d'un petit garçon, et ce bout d'eux, preuve concrète de leur amour, qu'ils aimaient plus que tout, était venu ajouté une touche de complexité quant à leur intimité de jeune couple. Ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés ainsi depuis quelques jours, et cela se voyait dans leur empressement passionnel.

« Temari, dis je crois que ton repas brule ma fille et… Oh Dieux ! Les jeunes ! »

En entendant l'exclamation de Shikaku, le jeune couple stoppa net leur activité, immobilisé par la surprise. Ils n'eurent pas vraiment le temps de se justifier, car pendant que leurs lèvres se quittaient, et qu'ils tentaient de se retourner pour faire face au père de Shikamaru, ils entendirent une voix joyeuse chantonner en se rapprochant :

« Maaaaamaaaaaaan ! J'ai nourri les poissons ! Maman ! »

Shikamaru se retourna plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, et resta devant sa femme alors qu'elle tentait d'ajuster sa tenue rapidement. Shikaku se trouvait à l'entrée du salon, debout avec sa canne, le visage rieur, alors que le petit bambin, qui ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il venait d'interrompre, arriva en gambadant dans la pièce. Son grand père voulut attraper sa main, ou cacher probablement sa vision, mais ses parents furent plus rapides, et en quelques secondes, ils furent séparés, comme si de rien était. Leurs visages avaient pris une teinte colorée, et Shikamaru toussa pour évacuer sa gêne.

« Bah alors mes enfants, lança Shikaku avec un sourire, On s'amusait ?

\- Papa… tenta Shikamaru avant d'être interrompu par son fils.

\- Vous jouez sans moi !

\- Personne ne jouait sans toi mon coeur, répondit Temari, qui tentait de ne pas croiser le regard amusé de son beau-père, Alors tu as nourris les poissons ?

\- Oui ! Avec Papi ! Tout les poissons !

\- Il avait faim, alors on est revenu, mais apparemment il n'était pas le seul… à être affamé.

\- Papa ! répondit Shikamaru un peu choqué que son père leur parle ainsi, lui qui était si pudique.

\- Manger, manger, manger ! chantonna Shikadai, n'écoutant plus du tout les adultes.

\- On va manger, commença Temari en regardant son repas, qui n'était plus très appétissant, Ou pas…

\- Viens manger à la maison ma fille, dit Shikaku, Yoshino a encore fait à manger pour dix. »

Les adultes se regardèrent rapidement, en comprenant que leur petit activité avait réussi à bruler le repas que Temari avait préparé pour leur fils, mais ils partagèrent un petit sourire, comme deux adolescents pris sur le fait, gênés et amusés par la situation. Alors que Temari, nettoyait le repas qui ne serait pas consommé, Shikamaru s'approcha de son fils qui gambadait dans la pièce, et l'attrapa pour le porter. Cela eut l'effet de faire rire son petit garçon, et il amplifia son rire en l'embrassant dans le cou.

« Maman ! Maman !, rit Shikadai en tentant d'appeler à l'aide sa mère.

\- Personne ne viendra t'aider, lança Shikamaru en s'attaquant à nouveau à ses joues et son cou, Je vais te manger !

\- Non Papa !

\- J'arrive mon petit coeur, je vais te protéger, s'amusa Temari en les rejoignant et en tendant les bras pour cueillir son fils.

\- Viens là toi aussi, chantonnant Shikamaru en prenant celle qu'il aimait dans les bras aussi. »

Il étreignit Temari dans ses bras, et le petit garçon se retrouva entre ses deux parents, riant aux éclats, hilarité provoquée par les baisers de Shikamaru. Pendant que la petite famille s'amusait, Shikaku eut un franc sourire, heureux d'être le spectateur d'un tel paysage, et il sortit de la pièce en sifflotant. Sans vraiment s'apercevoir que son père les avait laissés, Shikamaru serra ses deux amours dans les bras, fermant les yeux pendant quelques secondes, appréciant ce bonheur simple. Elle l'avait rendu heureux. Elle lui avait donné un fils. Il était l'homme le plus chanceux du monde. Et Dieu, qu'il l'aimait.

« Shika, tu vas être en retard à ton travail, murmura Temari, encore amusée par le comportement enfantin et si joyeux de son homme.

\- J'y vais… J'y vais…

\- Tu pars Papa ?

\- Papa doit travailler tu sais Shikadai, répondit Temari alors que Shikamaru relâchait son étreinte doucement, Il doit aller aider le Hokage.

\- Tonton Naruto ?

\- Oui tonton Naruto mon coeur, dit Shikamaru, ne voulant pas le reprendre pour qu'il utilise le terme officiel de Naruto.

\- Je veux voir Boruto moi !

\- On ira le voir cet après-midi, assura Temari, Il est avec sa maman tu sais.

\- Et le bébé ?

\- Oui et le bébé, bien sur.

\- Cool ! lança le petit tout heureux. »

Shikamaru eut un regard attendri envers son fils, et après l'avoir embrassé sur le front, il le plaça dans les bras de sa mère. Puis, il caressa doucement la joue de sa femme, en lui murmurant :

« Promis, je ne rentrerais pas très tard ce soir.

\- Fais ce que tu as à faire Shika. Le village a besoin de toi.

\- Ma femme et mon fils aussi, assura-t-il alors que Temari évitait à nouveau son regard, avant de reprendre, Je serais là ce soir ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Allez tu vas vraiment être en retard.

\- Bonne journée Shikadai. Sois gentil avec ta maman d'accord ? Et avec Boruto aussi. Ne rendez pas vos mamans folles s'il te plait.

\- Oui Papa ! A ce soir Papa !

\- A ce soir mon bonhomme, dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front. »

Il se pencha ensuite vers celle qui partageait sa vie, et embrassa à nouveau ces lèvres qu'il aimait tant, y mettant plus de passion qu'à son habitude, alors que leur fils faisait des grimaces à la vue du baiser.

« Je t'aime Tem, dit il franchement.

\- Moi aussi Shika, répondit-elle ses yeux plongés dans les siens, avant de murmurer au creux de son oreille pour que seul lui entende ses mots, tout en faisant courir sa main libre sur sa jambe, Et si tu rentres assez tôt ce soir, tu aurais la suite de notre petite activité…

\- Galère, murmura-t-il la frustration le prenant aux tripes en entendant la voix sensuelle de sa compagne. »

Elle lui fit un clin oeil accompagné d'un sourire, bien trop évocateur, et reporta son attention vers son petit garçon, alors que Shikamaru déglutissait avec difficulté. Il en était complètement dingue.

Après avoir salué Temari et son fils, il sortit de chez lui, et de l'immense résidence des Nara, se mettant en route pour son travail. Les mains dans les poches comme à son habitude, il se mit à errer dans les rues de son village, sans vraiment regarder où il allait. De toute façon, il connaissait le chemin par coeur, et n'avait pas tellement besoin de surveiller où ses pas les menaient. En quelques minutes, il rejoignit le bâtiment du Hokage, gardé par plusieurs shinobis, qu'il salua au passage. Il voyait les mêmes personnes chaque journée, alors il commençait à bien les connaitre. C'était souvent des petits jeunes, qui étaient très heureux d'avoir été muté au bâtiment du Hokage, et qui se confondaient en paroles impressionnées quand ils croisaient le Conseiller de Konoha. Il monta les marches quatre à quatre rapidement, et entra dans son bureau, en enlevant son manteau pour l'accrocher au porte-manteaux.

« Bonjour Shikamaru ! lança une voix à la cantonade dès qu'il eût mis un pied dans la pièce.

\- C'est Monsieur Nara pour toi crétin, répondit Shikamaru en grognant, masquant son sourire.

\- Bien sur chef ! dit l'homme en souriant, et ajoutant un salut militaire à ses paroles. »

Le visage de Seijuro Kenichi se fendit d'un sourire alors que son supérieur soupirait de ses idioties, et rejoignait son bureau en saluant les trois autres hommes qui étaient dans la salle avec eux. Depuis les événements des Célébrations, Shikamaru s'était rapproché de l'équipe du Hokage, et ils étaient devenus pour lui, bien plus que de simples connaissances. Avant, il ne s'était pas vraiment interressé à leur vie, à leur avis, ou même à leurs noms. Mais après les événements, cette équipe à qui il n'avait pas adressé la parole pendant des mois, avait été là pour lui. Ils étaient même allés lui rendre visite quand il avait été hospitalisé, et il avait compris qu'il pourrait faire des efforts envers ces hommes qu'il voyait chaque jour au travail. Puis finalement, en sortant boire quelques verres après le travail, il avait appris à les connaitre, et ils étaient devenus une équipé soudée, proche qui collaborait en paix pour le Hokage. Il devait même avouer qu'à présent, ses collaborateurs étaient plus des amis qu'autre chose. Il était même heureux de leur voir chaque jour. Si seulement, il avait pu dire au jeune Shikamaru, que se murer dans la solitude n'était pas le solution pour fuir ses problèmes…

Après les Célébrations, son second était devenu peu à peu Seijuro, d'une manière assez naturelle, et les deux hommes s'étaient liés d'une amitié assez extraordinaire. Dans l'équipe se trouvaient aussi Daisuke, un grand gaillard au franc parlé, Hirokazu le cerveau de leur équipe, fils de très fameux shinobis, opérant maintenant pour l'ANBU, et enfin Jinsei un homme très dévoué au village, qui ne jurait que par le Hokage, et qui admirait Naruto par dessus tout. Ces hommes étaient pour Shikamaru des personnes dignes de confiances à qui il aurait confié toute sa vie.

Shikamaru tapa dans la main de ses coéquipiers pour les saluer, avant de venir s'assoir sur le bureau qui présidait les quatre autres, et s'y installa avec un souffle à peine dissimulée. Sur les cinq bureaux, se trouvaient des piles immenses de dossiers qu'ils devaient traités, et en les voyant, Shikamaru soupira d'avance.

« Où sont les dossiers prioritaires ? demanda-t-il à ses hommes, en cherchant dans la pile devant lui.

\- C'est toute la pile chef, lança Daisuke.

\- Toute la pile ? Tu rigoles ? lança Shikamaru effaré.

\- On a déjà trié avant que tu arrives, répondit Hirokazu, Il y a quelques boites de dossiers en plus dans la pièce des archives.

\- Et bien sur dans le bureau du Hokage, rajouta Jinsei, Il vit sous des piles immenses de dossiers urgents.

\- Galère… murmura Shikamaru, Jamais je serais de retour ce soir…

\- Quelque chose de prévu ce soir ? demanda Seijuro avec un petit sourire.

\- Ca te concerne pas Kenichi.

\- Je sens que ca concerne Madame ! rit Daisuke, en provoquant l'hilarité de ses comparses.

\- Taisez vous bon Dieu.

\- Madame Nara veut son mari !

\- Jinsei enfin ! répondit Shikamaru

\- Et ce n'est pas une Nara, indiqua Seijuro, Pas encore !

Shikamaru ne répondit pas à ce dernier commentaire, et se leva du siège dans lequel il s'était installé. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler, surtout pas à son équipe. Ce sujet le rendait plus que mal à l'aise quand on l'abordait en public. Il n'aimait pas devoir se justifier sur le fait que Temari n'était pas encore son épouse. Il savait très bien que cela faisait cinq années qu'ils étaient ensemble, et qu'ils avaient eu le bonheur d'avoir leur petit garçon trois années auparavant. Tout comme il était au courant que tout le monde parlait derrière son dos sur leur couple. Ils s'étonnaient tous de ne pas les voir marié depuis des années, et cela agaçait fortement Shikamaru. Il n'en pouvait plus des questions de ses amis, ou des multiples interrogations gênantes de sa mère sur sa situation maritale. Il était heureux avec Temari, même très heureux. Cela faisait cinq années qu'il était heureux, comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Il se réveillait chaque matin dans les bras d'une femme qu'il aimait, et qui l'aimait. Une femme forte, magnifique, qui avait choisit d'être avec lui. Et depuis peu, ils avaient eu Shikadai, un petit bout de bonheur qui chantonnait et riait tout le temps. Que pouvait-il vouloir de plus exactement ? Elle était là. Il n'avait plus à craindre le futur. Elle ne bougerait pas de ses cotés. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé au mariage avant d'y être contraint quand il avait du épouser Hisae. Et il était clair que cela ne l'avait pas très bien réussi. Cette vision du mariage raté, s'était couplé à tout ses aprioris sur cette institution, et à sa flemme latente. Puis, il y avait eu Temari. Avec qui il s'était mis à rêvé, de longues années à ses cotés, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tout les deux vieux, et heureux, entourés de leurs enfants. Mais il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à l'épouser. Enfin, pas exactement. Il y avait pensé pendant un temps, dans un élan d'amour et de romantisme, mais à chaque fois qu'il pensait faire une demande concrète, il pensait qu'elle avait été fiancé à Satoru. Satoru l'homme qui l'avait brisée, achevée, tuée, pendant des années, pendant lesquelles Shikamaru n'avait pas été là. Elle avait été fiancé à cet homme, dans le but de l'épouser. Et sans réellement savoir pourquoi, cette idée bloquait Shikamaru. Pas vraiment à cause de lui. Mais il avait peur. Il était terrifié. Il avait peur qu'elle lui dise non ? Ou avait-il peur qu'elle ne veuille pas s'engager dans une relation maritale à nouveau ? Il ne le savait pas. Peut être pensait-il qu'elle s'imaginerait que pour lui, après un premier mariage, un second mariage était quelque chose de futile. Il était complètement perdu. Il avait peur qu'elle l'assimile à Satoru, qui avait voulu l'épouser pour sa position dans le village de Suna. Il avait peur. Terriblement peur. Ou peut être était il encore un lâche qui cherchait une excuse pour ne pas l'épouser. Il n'en savait rien. Il n'était pas dupe. Il n'avait hérité d'une intelligence familiale hors du commun, et en sa nature de petit génie, il avait remarqué toutes les tensions autour du sujet, quand il l'abordait avec Temari. Pour lui, ce n'était que des mots dans sa tête qui venaient l'interrompre des fois, quand il était seul, et le forçaient à penser à une demande. Mais Temari tiquait, et se tendait à chaque fois qu'il l'appelait sa femme. Et même si il était un homme intelligent, n'y connaissant rien aux femmes, il ne comprenait pas comment il devait interpréter ses réactions. Que voulait-elle exactement ? Et que voulait-il ?

Debout devant son bureau, les yeux dans le vide, perdu dans ses pensées, il attira l'attention de son équipe qui ne comprenait pas son silence tout d'un coup. Daisuke voulut faire une blague pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais Hirokazu qui se trouvait à sa droite, posa sa main sur son bras pour lui signifier de ne pas parler. Seijuro quant à lui fronça les sourcils, et souffla à Shikamaru :

« Chef, tu veux qu'on aille fumer une cigarette ?

\- Pardon ? répondit-il sans vraiment regarder son coéquipier. »

Il leva les yeux sur Seijuro pour s'apercevoir que ce dernier s'était aussi levé, et qu'il lui tendait un paquet de cigarette. Shikamaru hocha la tête, en attrapant le paquet, puis sans parler, il sortit du bureau, sans vraiment que ses coéquipiers le regarde. Depuis le temps, ils étaient devenus habitués au comportement versatile de leur chef, et ne s'étonnaient même plus que des fois après s'être perdu dans ses pensées, il sortait du bureau pour prendre l'air. Tous savait qu'il vivait avec Temari, et que tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, l'affectait aussi profondément. Ils ne savaient pas trop comment il avait vécu tout les événement des Célébrations, mais, de manière compréhensive, ils le laissaient exprimer son désarroi.

Seijuro et Shikamaru montèrent sur le toit du bâtiment du Hokage, et ils demandèrent aux shinobis qui étaient en train de prendre leur pause, de redescendre. Shikamaru s'adossa à la rambarde, tandis que ses mains allumaient la cigarette comme par automatisme. Il regarda cette allumette de nicotine bruler entre ses doigts, en pensant que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fumé comme avant. Après les Célébrations, il n'avait pas pu fumé à cause de son état physique. Le combat avec Satoru l'avait pas mal diminué physiquement, et il avait mis de longues semaines à s'en remettre. Mais quand il avait pu gouter une autre cigarette, il avait recommencé à fumer, et beaucoup, comme à son habitude. Dès qu'il se sentait mal, qu'il pensait à toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commises, ou que le ton montait avec sa nouvelle compagne, il sortait une cigarette. Temari lui avait dit avant la naissance de Shikadai, qu'elle aurait aimé qu'il arrête, mais il n'avait pas diminué sa consommation avant que son petit garçon naisse. Quand il avait tenu Shikadai dans les bras, il avait pensé qu'il ne pouvait pas fumer chez lui. Il ne voulait pas blesser son petit enfant. Alors il avait fait des efforts, et peu à peu au contact de sa compagne et de leur fils, il avait réduit sa consommation. Il fumait seulement pendant les pauses au travail, et quand il était avec ses amis.

« Ca va Shikamaru ?

\- Ouai, t'inquiète pas, répondit-il avant de porter la cigarette à ses lèvres.

\- J'ai vu Temari ce matin, indiqua Seijuro en prenant une cigarette lui aussi, Elle venait voir le Hokage pour parler des relations avec Suna.

\- Je sais… Je sais…

\- Ca va vous ?

\- Parfaitement bien, chuchota Shikamaru en dissimulant à peine son sourire en pensant à l'épisode de ce midi.

\- Ton fils il va bien ?

\- Toujours aussi turbulent. Madame Kenichi va bien ?

\- Elle est rayonnante ! Elle a hâte d'avoir notre enfant. Alors, elle m'a fait faire toute la chambre ce week-end. Et il fallait que ce soit absolument parfait !

\- Je connais ça…

\- D'ailleurs, quand on se verra avec nos femmes, j'aimerais qu'on discute de quelque chose.

\- Tu peux pas m'en parler maintenant ?

\- Elle voudrait être là.

\- Galère… »

Shikamaru ferma les yeux, et inspira une bouffée de cigarette, alors que Seijuro s'agrippait à la rambarde pour observer le village qui vivait sous leurs yeux. Les deux hommes ne discutèrent pas pendant quelques minutes, avant que Shikamaru éteigne sa cigarette, et qu'il la jette dans le bocal prévu à cet effet. Il donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son coéquipier avant de repartir vers leur bureau, suivi de très près par son second.

Quand ils arrivèrent, les trois autres hommes étaient assez silencieux, la tête plongée dans des piles de dossiers, et ne prêtèrent pas vraiment attention à leurs deux chefs. Les deux hommes s'installèrent à nouveau à leurs bureaux. Shikamaru attrapa d'une main un des dossiers pour le placer devant lui, avant d'attraper un stylo, et de commencer à le lire pour y apposer sa signature, avant de le donner à Seijuro. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant de longues heures, sans vraiment se parler, juste pour échanger des informations sur les dossiers qu'ils remplissaient et traitaient. Des shinobis entrèrent dans leurs bureaux, et ils réussirent à gérer tout les cas qui se présentèrent à eux, sans problème. Les heures filèrent peu à peu sans qu'ils n'aient à déranger le Hokage, qui était en réunion avec des personnalités importantes, et qui avaient demandé à être seul pour gérer cela. Shikamaru n'avait pas eu à aller le voir, et ne souhaitait pas du tout le déranger dans ses affaires. Il fallait qu'il apprenne à gérer certaines situations seul, sans son second. Les heures passèrent, une à une, et les hommes enchainèrent les tasses de cafés, et les pauses cigarettes pour tenir bon. Ils étaient habitués à cette cadence assez importante, et ne se plaignaient jamais de leur travail. Ils étaient les hommes du Hokage, les coéquipiers du Conseiller, ils devaient rester fier dans tout ce qu'ils entreprenaient.

« Tu as le dossier sur le nouveau quartier au nord, dis Jinsei ? lança Shikamaru. »

Cela faisait plus de cinq heures qu'ils étaient dans ce bureau, et le soleil amorçait sa descente dans le ciel, assombrissant de plus en plus la pièce, éclairée simplement par une seule lumière. Sur le bureau de Shikamaru, s'empilaient encore d'immenses piles de dossier, et il n'avait pas l'impression qu'elle diminuait. Il porta sa tasse à ses lèvres, pour s'apercevoir qu'elle était vide, alors il la reposa sur le bureau avec une grimace. Daisuke le vit, et avec un sourire, se leva pour attraper la tasse de son supérieur pour se rendre à la machine à café qui se trouvait dans le coin de leur immense bureau. Alors que le son de la machine emplissait la pièce, Shikamaru s'étira en maugréant contre la mauvaise qualité des sièges qu'ils avaient. Il ferma les yeux, se pinçant le nez en pensant qu'il ne serait jamais de retour chez lui ce soir. Il aurait voulu partir depuis bien longtemps mais il savait qu'il devait prendre de l'avance sur son travail. Il était le Conseiller, il devait accepter la charge de travail, ainsi que sa responsabilité au sein du village.

Avec un soupir, il ouvrit les yeux pour regarder la photo qui trônait dans un cadre flamboyant sur son bureau. Dans cette photo, on pouvait voir Temari assise dans un lit d'hôpital, les yeux fatigués mais heureux, avec un petit bébé dans les bras, si minuscule, endormi et calme, et Shikamaru à demi-assis près d'elle, les yeux rivés sur leur fils, une de ses mains sur celle de sa compagne. Il s'excusa mentalement auprès de sa femme, en se disant qu'il ne rentrerait certainement pas pour le diner ce soir.

« Tiens chef, dit Daisuke en s'approchant de lui, et en lui tendant la tasse remplie du café fumant.

\- Merci Daisuke. Alors Jinsei, le dossier ?

\- Le voici, répondit l'homme en lui montrant une pile immense de feuilles volantes, Je dois le donner au Hokage demain pour qu'il signe tout, et j'ai rendez vous avec le chef du chantier aussi.

\- C'est une priorité absolue, intervint Shikamaru, Les habitants doivent avoir un endroit convenable où se loger. Tu peux aller le mettre dans le bureau du Hokage aujourd'hui.

\- Et le déranger ?

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, il est encore en réunion… Mais il faut lui donner, comme ça on peut aller voir l'avancée du chantier demain, et loger des gens au plus vite.

\- J'ai vu avec Kotetsu et Izumo, ajouta Hirokazu, La liste des nouveaux arrivants est assez longue. Depuis la fin de la guerre, de plus en plus de personnes souhaitent d'installer dans notre village.

\- De plus, reprit Seijuro en cherchant un dossier dans sa pile, Vu que nous sommes en paix, les gens se sentent en sécurité, et cherchent à fonder un famille. Le nombre de demandes pour un nouveau logement est … immense.

\- Il fait bon vivre à Konoha ! rit Daisuke.

\- Nous allons tous les loger, indique Shikamaru, Laisse moi le dossier Jinsei. J'irais le donner ce soir au Hokage.

\- Je peux rester plus tard, chef, lui répondit Jinsei, Ce n'est pas un problème. ».

Shikamaru soupira en pensant à tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire, et il se tourna vers la fenêtre pour s'apercevoir qu'il faisait déjà de plus en plus sombre. Cela paraissait évident que malgré leur acharnement, il n'arriverait pas à avancer de manière significative. Shikamaru savait très bien que ses hommes étaient là depuis l'aube, et qu'il avait été le dernier à s'assoir dans ce bureau. Jamais il ne remettrait en cause le travail, et la détermination de son équipe. Ils avaient prouvé plusieurs fois qu'ils méritaient de travailler pour le Hokage, sous ses directs ordres, et Shikamaru ne pouvait être que fier d'avoir une pareil équipe. Il se remit devant son bureau, et les regarda avec un léger sourire :

« Rentrez chez vous, murmura-t-il, Je m'occuperais du reste.

\- Chef ? s'inquiéta Daisuke.

\- Allez y. Vos familles vous attendent. Je vais finir le dossier des logements, et m'avancer sur d'autres dossiers.

\- Et ta femme alors ? Et ton fils ? Tu ne vas pas rester tout seul ce soir, au bureau, insista Jinsei.

\- Ca va aller. Temari comprendra.

\- Mais, on peut rester encore…

\- Allez y avant que je change d'avis, reprit Shikamaru en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres. »

Les hommes de Shikamaru se regardèrent assez étonnés que leur chef les laisse partir aussi tôt. D'habitude, ils passaient leurs nuits dans ce bureau aux odeurs de cigarette froide, de papiers, et de café. Ils avaient choisis de faire ce travail assez difficile, physiquement, et moralement, et ne s'en plaignaient pas. Mais ils devaient avouer que la fatigue se faisait souvent ressentir, et qu'ils étaient heureux de pouvoir partir un peu plus tôt. Ils rangèrent donc les dossiers finis dans l'armoire derrière eux, et se levèrent de leurs chaises, avant de remettre leurs manteaux sur leurs épaules. Ils saluèrent leur chef un à un, avant de quitter le bureau, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu ne pars pas ? »

Seijuro secoua négativement de la tête, tout en sortant une cigarette de son paquet, symbole d'une vieille habitude qu'il avait pris en trainant avec Shikamaru, mais aussi en l'admirant pour le grand homme qu'il était. Il alluma la cigarette en sortant la tête des dossiers, et en s'adossant confortablement à sa chaise. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler, il fut interrompu par la porte de leur bureau qui s'ouvrit en grand, laissant entrevoir Naruto, les yeux cernés, le visage fermé. Le Conseiller du Hokage, et son second, n'eurent pas le temps de s'interroger sur la venue du Hokage dans leur bureau, que le dit Hokage ferma la porte derrière lui, pour venir s'affaler sur une des chaises libres.

« Naruto ? Un problème ? demanda Shikamaru.

\- J'en peux plus de toutes ces réunions. Ils m'épuisent…

\- C'est ton role de Hokage Naruto…

\- Je sais… Je sais… Vous faites quoi vous là ?

\- On bosse sur le dossier des logements au nord, Hokage, indiqua Seijuro doucement.

\- On a besoin de ta signature d'ailleurs. Pour qu'on finisse les chantiers.

\- Donne moi le dossier. Je te fais ça maintenant.

\- Naruto ! Tu ne peux pas juste signer le papier, s'indigna Shikamaru alors que Seijuro donnait le dossier à son chef.

\- Je te fais confiance Shikamaru. Je sais que tu t'occupes toujours bien des dossiers. Avec ton équipe. »

Le Conseiller du Hokage soupira tandis que Naruto apposait sa signature sur tout les papiers, sans même les lire. Après les Célébrations, Kakashi avait commencé à parler avec Shikamaru sur le fait qu'il voulait que Naruto devienne le nouveau Hokage. Il était vrai qu'il était vu par les villageois comme le héros de Konoha, et celui qui avait mis fin à la guerre. Ses exploits avaient traversé les pays, et se transmettaient à présent de génération en génération. Cela faisait maintenant dix années qu'ils avaient vaincu, lors de la Grande Guerre, et tous savait que Naruto les avait sauvés. Ce dernier avait du néanmoins attendre avant de devenir ce qu'il désirait depuis tout petit : Chef du village. Il avait du d'abord passer l'examen Chunin, et Jonin, avant de se présenter au conseil du village. Tous avait été plus ou moins d'accord sur le fait qu'il avait prouver l'homme qu'il était, et s'étaient accordé à dire qu'il devait devenir Hokage. Cela faisait donc maintenant deux longues années que Naruto était devenu le Hokage, et que Shikamaru n'était plus le Conseiller de Kakashi, mais de son ami, peut être l'un de ses meilleurs amis, Naruto Uzumaki.

Au début, il avait du tout lui apprendre. Le jeune homme avait bien sur la volonté de devenir le meilleur Hokage, et de surpasser ses prédécesseurs, et son propre père, mais ne connaissait en rien le travail réel du Hokage, qui se résumait pas mal en un travail de paperasse. Shikamaru avait donc accompagné Naruto dans ses débuts en tant qu'Hokage, et encore aujourd'hui, il s'étonnait encore du coté enfantin qu'avait son ami. Il avait pris en maturité bien sur, et Shikamaru ne pouvait pas ignorer le fait que Naruto l'avait aidé quand il était au plus bas, avec une intelligence et une maturité extraordinaire. Cependant, le jeune garçon restait Naruto, et quand il devait signer des papiers, cela le soulait plus qu'autre chose, et il avait l'habitude de tout reposer sur les épaules de son Conseiller.

« Voila, j'ai tout signé. Comme ça vous êtes libres.

\- On doit encore bosser, soupira Shikamaru.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Allez venez on va boire un verre.

\- Naruto !

\- Hokage, on doit travailler. C'est pour ça qu'on est rester plus tard.

\- Je vais rester là, alors, le temps que vous ayez terminé.

\- Fais ce que tu veux Naruto, chuchota Shikamaru en reprenant le travail. »

Le silence se fit dans le bureau, alors que Shikamaru allumait sa énième cigarette, et que Seijuro revenait sur ses dossiers, après avoir lancé un petit sourire à ses deux supérieurs. Ils réussirent à avoir le silence pendant quelques secondes, mais les pensées de Shikamaru furent interrompues par un bruit assez irritant. Quand il leva la tête, il aperçut Naruto qui avait piqué un crayon sur le bureau et tapotait sur les dossiers. Le Conseiller du Hokage soupira longuement en voyant son supérieur, le chef du village, agir comme un enfant qu'on avait puni dans un coin, et qui cherchait à attirer l'attention de ses parents sur lui. Il reposa donc son stylo sur le bureau, et ferma les dossiers qui étaient ouverts devant lui. Il se leva ensuite, en soupirant une énième fois, et fit un signe à Seijuro.

« Allez arrêtons, Seijuro.

\- Mais les dossiers ?

\- On continuera demain. Le Hokage a déjà signé le dossier de logement.

\- Comme tu veux, Shikamaru, répondit Seijuro en se levant lui aussi de sa chaise.

\- On va boire ce verre alors ? lança Naruto apparemment tout fier de lui d'avoir pu tirer ses conseillers hors de leur bureau.

\- Tu es certain qu'il est bon d'aller dehors alors que tout le village te connait ?

\- Shikamaru tu rends tout compliqué ! »

Le jeune Conseiller sourit face au ton enfantin que prenait Naruto, et se dirigea vers une armoire dont seul lui avait la clé. En le voyant faire, Seijuro eut un grand sourire, comprenant qu'il allait utiliser leur cachette secrète, et quand Naruto vit son conseiller sortir une grande bouteille de Saké, scellée, il s'insurgea :

« D'où tu sors ça toi ? Il y a de l'alcool dans mon bureau ça va pas la tête ?

\- C'est pour les grandes occasions, dit le jeune Conseiller en la ramenant vers les bureaux.

\- Quelle occasion ?

\- Hokage, cherchez pas. Ca fait des années que cette bouteille est là. Personne ne l'a jamais ouverte. »

Naruto regarda la bouteille qui semblait être d'une qualité toute particulière, puis il se perdit dans ses pensées, alors que Shikamaru faisait des signes à Seijuro, et que les deux comparses forcèrent presque leur supérieur à se lever pour se rendre dans son propre bureau.

« Pourquoi on va chez moi exactement ? demanda Naruto en regardant son bureau qui croulait sous les papiers.

\- Personne n'osera te déranger, donc nous déranger. Seijuro, ferme la porte comme ca on sera tranquille.

\- On va vraiment boire un coup dans mon bureau alors que je devrais bosser ? »

Seijuro et Shikamaru esquissèrent un sourire, et haussèrent les épaules, puis Naruto sortit des verres d'une armoire, avant de mettre les piles de papier au sol, pour qu'ils puissent se mettre autour de la table.

Pendant de longues heures, ils restèrent autour de cette même table, à se raconter de vieilles histoire d'antan, de la guerre, ou d'avant, buvant de petites doses de saké, fumant plus que de raison, dans une ambiance de franche camaraderie. Ils enchainèrent les verres, sans vraiment se soucier qu'ils devaient travailler, et qu'à tout moment, un des shinobis dans le bâtiment pouvait entrer pour demander quelque chose à Naruto. Ils profitaient juste du moment alors que le soleil mourait à l'horizon, et que le crépuscule prenait le village en son coeur. Shikamaru s'était mis dans la tête qu'il était bien trop tard pour rentrer, et connaissait sa femme, si elle l'attendait ce n'était que pour lui hurler dessus. Avec un petit sourire, et un immense sentiment de frustration, il se dit que leur petite activité du matin n'aurait pas de suite ce soir. Cependant, il était habitué à ses soirées, longues et éprouvantes, passées dans l'antre de son bureau à signer des papiers aux cotés de ses hommes et de son Hokage. Mais ce soir, le calme semblait s'être emparé de l'endroit, et les senteurs de cigarette mêlées au doux saké qui coulait dans sa gorge semblaient l'apaiser. Il avait besoin de ce calme, pour réfléchir, amusé par les rires de ses deux amis.

« Tu sais Seijuro, dit Naruto, sa voix laissant entendre que cela faisait quelques heures qu'ils étaient dans le bureau, et qu'ils entamaient leur deuxième bouteille, bouteille normalement réservée aux réunions avec les autres Kages, Tu sais, tu es vraiment beau avec ta femme. Vous vous êtes bien trouvés.

\- C'est vrai que c'était un peu par … par hasard, répondit Seijuro finissant son verre, Mais je l'aime tellement Hokage. Vraiment j'en suis dingue.

\- Appelle moi Naruto ! Tu sais mon petit Seijuro, ma famille, je les aime. Ils sont… C'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Regarde je t'ai montré ma fille. Regarde la photo. Regarde comment elle est toute petite. Et mon fils, il me ressemble trop. Et ma femme… Dieux, qu'elle est belle. Je l'aime tellement.

\- La mienne attend notre enfant. Ca sera le plus beau cadeau qu'on puisse me faire.

\- Tu sais si c'est une fille ou un garçon ?

\- Pas du tout. Mais qu'importe, ca sera mon enfant. Ma famille.

\- Tu seras un père extraordinaire Seijuro !

\- Merci Hokage !

\- Naruto !

\- Merci Naruto …

\- Ah nos femmes… Qu'est ce qu'on ferait sans elles… Je te ressers un verre ?

\- Allez y ! »

Shikamaru les écoutait en souriant, sa cigarette dans une main, et un verre dans l'autre, amusé par leurs discours sur leurs familles. Lui aussi se sentait particulièrement heureux depuis qu'il avait sa famille, mais il avait trop de fierté pour le dire aussi fort devant ses deux amis. Il était le plus heureux des hommes. Il le savait. Il ne pouvait le nier. Depuis les Célébrations, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie. La route avait été longue certes. Il se souvenait parfaitement de toutes les Célébrations, comme si en fermant les yeux, il pouvait revivre ses instants sans difficulté. Quand Satoru avait été envoyé en prison, Shikamaru lui avait été transporté à l'hôpital, pour soigner ses blessures. Les Kages avaient du parler des incidents provoqués par les compagnons de Shikamaru, et de Satoru, et ils avaient fait une énième déclaration au village, pour expliquer qu'il n'y aurait aucune entrave à la paix, et que les relations entre les villages restaient cordiales malgré ce qu'il venait de se produire. Shikamaru avait mis du temps à guérir. Il devait l'avouer Satoru l'avait profondément blessé, et ses blessures n'étaient point que physique. Il avait mis du temps avant de retrouver cette joie, et ce bonheur dont il jouissait à présent.

Pour ce qui était de leur relation, tout n'avait pas été aussi simple qu'il aurait pu pensé. Celle qui partageait à présent sa vie avait mis du temps à comprendre tout ce qui s'était passé, et à guérir des sévices infligés par Satoru. Elle avait mis du temps à revenir vers Shikamaru, de manière naturelle et saine. Lors de la semaine des Célébrations, ils avaient été tout les deux attirés l'un par l'autre dans une vague de sensualité et de sexualité, dans une tornade de dangerosité qu'ils n'avaient pas pu contrôler, libérant leurs démons, blessant l'autre, s'infligeant la douleur d'aimer à nouveau l'autre, sans toutefois être avec. Mais après les Célébrations, il avait fallu s'aimer à nouveau normalement et les choses avaient été plus compliqués que prévues. Il avait été très difficile pour Shikamaru de trouver les bons mots et les bons gestes pour s'adresses à Temari. Il avait eu très peur, et avait encore peur, de la blesser, ou de lui rappeler ce qu'elle avait vécu avec cet autre, ce monstre, cet homme qui l'avait brisée peu à peu. Il avait été difficile pour Shikamaru de comprendre, et d'entendre l'étendue des sévices qu'elle avait endurée sans jamais pouvoir s'échapper. Il avait été difficile de contrôler sa colère. Il avait du recommencer à construire une vie saine, où il acceptait qu'il avait le droit au bonheur, le droit de l'aimer sans souffrir, le droit d'être avec elle. Il avait du oublier sa tristesse, sa douleur, sa colère pour l'aimer, à nouveau. Il avait abandonner cet autre visage qu'il avait mis en guise de masque pendant deux longues années, et retrouver peu à peu celui qu'il était avant de se perdre dans l'alcool, la violence, la douleur. Quant à Temari, la route avait tout aussi chaotique pour pouvoir se retrouver. Elle avait du faire confiance à un homme à nouveau. Il ne fallait pas se méprendre. Evidemment qu'elle savait que Shikamaru n'était en rien comme Satoru, et qu'elle l'aimait d'un amour ardent, tout comme il l'aimait follement. Mais le traumatisme était bien là, quoi qu'elle puisse en dire pour essayer de mentir devant ses proches. Elle avait mis longtemps avant de revenir vers lui. Dans les premiers jours de son hospitalisation, elle avait été là à son chevet, quand il dormait, mais quand il ouvrait les yeux, elle disparaissait tout aussi tôt comme si elle avait peur de se retrouver avec lui, et de faire face à cette décision qu'elle avait pris en l'aimant.

Au début, leur relation n'avait pas été toute rose. Ils étaient encore pris au piège dans la toile du destin, et il leur était compliqué de s'accorder sur tout. Temari était resté au village de Konoha, et avait refusé de rentrer avec ses frères, mêmes si ceux-ci, avaient voulu passer du temps avec leur soeur, certainement poussés par la culpabilité d'avoir vécu à quelques mètres de l'endroit où Satoru violentait leur soeur adorée. Pourtant, elle avait refusé de rentrer dans son village natal, et avait élu domicile d'abord chez Naruto et Hinata, et quand le temps avait guéri les premières blessures, elle avait accepté de vivre chez Shikaku et Yoshino, mais non chez Shikamaru. Ca avait été leur premier point de désaccord, mais Shikamaru, si heureux de pouvoir l'aimer à nouveau, lui avait laissé le temps nécessaire pour guérir, et revenir peu à peu vers lui. Quand elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle ne comptait pas se rendre au jugement de Satoru en revanche, il avait eu plus de mal à comprendre ses motivations, et leurs différentes douleurs avaient provoqué une incompréhension. Elle voulait oublier tout simplement, et lui voulait voir cet homme souffrir pour tout ce qu'il avait osé faire à celle qu'il aimait. Leurs réactions avaient été complètement différentes , mais il avait respecté celle de Temari. Elle avait pris du temps avant d'aller voir ses frères à Suna, et il l'avait laissé faire, même quand elle lui avait raconté que finalement, elle avait demandé ce qu'il était devenu de son ex-fiancé. Puis, quand elle était revenue de Suna, elle avait emménagé avec lui, et peu à peu, ils s'étaient retrouvés, comme avant. Et il avait appris à vivre à ses cotés. A nouveau. Malgré la douleur, malgré le traumatisme, malgré les cauchemars, malgré les incompréhensions, malgré tout ce qu'elle lui cachait pour ne pas qu'il souffre. Malgré tout. Elle avait été là, et il avait été là. Ils avaient appris à gouter à nouveau au bonheur, tout les deux. Les gens réagissaient de manière différentes devant la douleur et le traumatisme. C'était la principale chose qu'il avait appris.

La deuxième chose, et plus importante qu'il avait appris après ses années auprès de Temari, c'était qu'il en était fou amoureux. Il ne lui disait peut être pas tout les jours. A vrai dire, il ne l'exprimait que rarement. Bien sur, comme un mari amoureux de sa femme, il lui disait qu'il l'aimait chaque jour, mais il était rare qu'il lui fasse de longues déclarations. Il se souvenait que lors des Célébrations, il s'était perdu en déclarations se contredisant les unes avec les autres, se confondant dans ses propres mots, cherchant à tout prix à lui montrer à quel point qu'il l'aimait, à en perdre la raison. Il l'aimait. Dieux qu'il l'aimait. Plus que tout. Il le savait. Quand il la voyait lui sourire, il avait encore le ventre qui se tordait, et un feu ardent qui brulait à chaque fois qu'elle prononçait son prénom. Ses sentiments n'avaient pas changé avec le temps. Il était tombé amoureux d'elle, des années auparavant, quand il n'était qu'un gamin qui ne comprenait rien à l'amour, et qui clamait à qui voulait l'entendre, que les femmes étaient trop compliquées pour lui, et que les relations n'étaient pas pour lui. Il sourit en pensant qu'il avait bien changé depuis le temps. Il n'était qu'un gamin flemmard, attendant que tout se fasse pour lui, et voila qu'il s'était épris profondément d'une femme aussi passionnante que passionnée. Et diable, il s'était battu pour elle. Littéralement. Il n'était pas son sauveur, il n'aurait pas l'orgueil de dire qu'il était son chevalier la délivrant d'un dangereux démon. Mais elle l'avait changé. Il le savait. Il avait tout fait pour elle, mais surtout pour lui même. Il avait été perdu sans elle, et elle avait éclairé son chemin à travers la tornade de sa vie. Elle était sa rédemption. Il l'aimait à la folie. Chaque jour, il se le répétait. Il était un homme chanceux de l'avoir à ses cotés. Il voulait simplement avoir la chance de rester à ses cotés, et de l'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort les emporte. Il brulait d'amour pour cette femme si forte, si têtue, si tenace, si combative, si passionnelle, si tendre. Cette femme qui lui avait offert la chance d'être père, de pouvoir serrer dans ses bras un être si petit portant son nom. Cette femme était tout pour lui. Même dans les moments les plus cruels de sa vie, elle avait été la lumière. Il en était pleinement amoureux. Elle était la seule femme qu'il voulait aimer jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il voulait rester près d'elle toute sa vie. Dieux qu'il rêvait qu'elle puisse le disputer encore des millions et des millions de fois. Il pourrait se damner juste pour être à ses cotés, et avoir la possibilité de lui montrer son amour. Elle était tout. Elle était sa femme. Elle devait être sa femme.

« Je vais épouser Temari. »

Seijuro qui venait de porter une coupelle de saké à sa bouche, s'étouffa sous la surprise, et Naruto s'arrêta de parler pour se tourner vers Shikamaru. L'homme qui venait s'était muré dans le silence depuis quelques minutes, se contentant de fixer ses amis parler de leurs familles, et ses amis en question n'avaient pas pris la peine de lui demander de parler avec eux. Ils savaient que souvent il avait besoin de se perdre sans ses pensées, et n'insistaient jamais quand il errait dans ses propres réflexions.

Naruto tapota dans le dos de Seijuro qui toussait de plus en plus fort, et questionna Shikamaru, qui avait prononcé cette phrase avec une telle sincérité.

« Tu… Tu vas épouser Temari ?

\- Je l'aime. Pourquoi ça t'étonne ?

\- Je… Je sais pas… Comme avec ton ancien mariage… »

Shikamaru allait répliquer quelque chose, un peu irrité que Naruto mentionne son ancien mariage, mais Seijuro s'étouffa de plus belle en entendant la mention, et le Hokage du village se tourna vers lui pour voir si il allait bien. Après quelques minutes, et plusieurs verres d'eau, l'homme avait retrouvé son souffle, et après s'être calmé, se tourna à son tour vers son supérieur pour lui demander :

« Excuse moi Shikamaru… Tu disais ?

\- Que j'allais épouser Temari. Mais apparemment ca vous étonne plus que cela ne vous enchante.

\- Non ce n'est pas du tout ça Shika ! lança Naruto, Si tu veux épouser Temari c'est magnifique… Tu sais cela fait des années que je vous vois, et …

\- Nous sommes juste surpris, le coupa Seijuro un peu plus sérieusement, évitant le regard de Naruto, Je veux dire… Ca fait des années que tu es avec Temari maintenant. Vous avez un magnifique fils ensemble…

\- Mon super filleul ! rajouta Naruto en buvant à sa santé.

\- Et tu n'as jamais voulu parler de mariage. Quand on te posait la question, tu disais que tu voulais simplement que vous viviez une vie sympa, et qu'un mariage n'était qu'une procédure formelle.

\- Je me souviens oui, répondit Shikamaru légèrement irrité par les questionnements de ses deux amis, Je… Je ne sais pas je sens que c'est le bon moment…

\- Buvons à ça alors ! chantonna Naruto, Si tu épouses Temari, je trouve ça très bien. Elle est la femme qu'il te faut. Et tu l'aimes. C'est beau ! Seijuro sers moi un verre et arrête tes questions.

\- Tu sens que c'est le bon moment ?

\- Sei, dit Shikamaru en utilisant son diminutif qu'il n'utilisait presque jamais, Je l'aime. Mais genre vraiment. Je vous entends parler de vos femmes, et … moi c'est pas ma femme tu vois ? Pas encore. Elle n'est pas encore Temari Nara… Et avec le petit et tout, je me disais que c'était la vie que je voulais, mais … Je veux qu'on soit mariés. Officiellement ensemble… Peut importe si j'ai eu un premier mariage raté… et elle une relation…difficile. Je voudrais pouvoir dire ma femme en parlant d'elle tu vois… Sans qu'elle fasse la tête.

\- Comment ça ?

\- En ce moment… Depuis quelques semaines, elle n'aime pas trop que je l'appelle ma femme ou qu'on parle de ça, de mariage… Tu sais j'y connais rien en femmes, vraiment. Au début, je pensais qu'elle voulait pas que je la demande en mariage à cause d'Hisae et Satoru, et maintenant j'ai un doute…

\- Elle en parlait l'autre jour avec Sakura et Hinata, dit simplement Naruto d'une voix plus posée.

\- Pardon ?

\- Oui quand elles étaient chez moi. Je m'occupais des petits. C'était mon jour de pause. Et je les ai vaguement entendu parler de mariage. Mais comme je te pensais contre, je voyais pas trop l'intérêt de te le dire…

\- Elle disait quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop… Mais tu sais, c'est peut être important pour elle maintenant. Après tout, Shikadai à ton nom, et pas elle.

\- Galère les femmes… soupira Shikamaru.

\- Mais toi tu veux l'épouser alors tout va bien ! dit Seijuro.

\- Bien sur que je veux l'épouser. Ca fait des années que je veux… Je pensais juste que je … ne méritais pas ou je ne sais pas quoi… Mais ce matin encore, elle a tiqué quand je l'ai appelé ma femme… Et elle pense que je la vois pas… Mais c'est compliqué pour nous si elles nous disent rien aussi ! »

Les deux autres hommes gardèrent le silence, et portèrent leurs verres à leurs lèvres comme pour approuver ce qu'il venait de dire. Shikamaru prit ce silence comme une chance de pouvoir se confier, alors il alluma une cigarette, avant de souffler doucement :

« J'espère qu'elle va pas me gueuler dessus quand je lui demanderai. »

Les deux autres hommes restèrent muets face à sa déclaration, n'osant pas le contredire, bien au courant de la personnalité ardente de Temari, et quand Seijuro ouvrit la bouche pour parler, Naruto le coupa en levant son verre :

« Alors buvons à ta future demande et probablement à ton mariage ! »

Shikamaru esquissa un sourire fier en voyant ses deux amis aussi enjoués, et leva son verre, avant de le porter à ses lèvres, tout en fixant Naruto et Seijuro partir dans une chanson inventée sur le mariage.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, alors que la nuit avait cueillit le village dans ses bras, et que le silence régnait en maitre dans les ruelles sombres, trois hommes tentaient tant bien que mal de marcher, pour rentrer chez eux. Par leur manque de délicatesse, et de discrétion, ils brisaient le calme de la nuit, et réveillaient quelques dormeurs qui râlaient d'être ainsi dérangés dans leurs sommeils. L'un des hommes semblaient avoir plus de mal à se déplacer, et ses deux comparses tentaient de l'aider comme ils le pouvaient, tout en faisant attention à ne pas chuter à leur tour.

« Faut… Faut… que tu arrêtes de boire Sei… Tu finis toujours comme ça…

\- Ça va… Ça va…, murmura Seijuro sans vraiment y croire.

\- On est arrivés chez toi Shikamaru, lança Naruto qui semblait être celui qui avait l'air moins soûl des trois.

\- Tu es sur que tu vas arriver à rentrer chez toi ?

\- Ca va le faire… Je peux pas le laisser rentrer comme ça seul. Sa femme va le tuer.

\- Hinata ne dira rien que vous rentriez tard tout les deux ? Elle va savoir qu'on a bu.

\- Je…, murmura Naruto en frissonnant à l'idée de la colère de sa femme, Seijuro … dormira dans le bureau… je me mettrais…. dans…. le canapé. Ca ira… Enfin je pense…

\- Ca sera toujours mieux que ma femme… Elle supporte pas que je reste tard… Avec le bébé, tout ça… Il faut que je l'aide. Il faut que je sois un meilleur mari.

\- Tu peux rentrer plus tôt Seijuro, dit Shikamaru, Je peux prendre ton boulot tu le sais…

\- Vous… Tu es trop gentil Shikaaaaaa ! cria Seijuro en lâchant Naruto pour tenter d'aller vers son supérieur, qui marchait devant eux.

\- Shikamaru pour toi. Personne ne m'appelle Shika, sauf…

\- Sauf ta femme, s'exclamèrent les deux autres hommes d'une seule voix.

\- Je t'autorise à rentrer tôt Seijuro ! s'indigna Naruto, Tu peux rentrer ! Je suis un gentil patron !

\- Et le boulot Hokage ?

\- Faudrait déjà… qu'on arrête de boire des verres après le boulot… dit Shikamaru alors que Naruto assurait à Seijuro qu'il l'autorisait à partir tôt, pour aider sa femme enceinte. »

Tournant la tête, Shikamaru s'aperçut qu'effectivement, ils avaient réussi à atteindre sa demeure, et il observa silencieusement le grand portail en bois, qui masquait la maison endormie. Il regarda la montre qu'il portait au poignet, et soupira en se disant qu'encore une fois, il rentrait au beau milieu de la nuit. Elle allait le tuer… Il se souvenait, malgré tout les verres qu'il avait bu avec ses amis, se perdant en paroles, et en vieilles anecdotes, qu'il avait promis à sa femme de rentrer tôt, et voilà qu'il se tenait devant chez lui, au beau milieu de la nuit, très soul, à regarder ses deux comparses tenter de marcher, sans tomber, et sans faire de bruit.

« Je vais y aller alors les gars ! annonça Shikamaru, aux deux hommes qui semblaient être partis dans un éternel débat sur la hauteur des haies dans le jardin du voisin de Shikamaru, Je vous dis à demain.

\- A demain Shika ! lancèrent-ils, A demain ! A demain !

\- Ca suffit … Rentrez chez vous… Hinata va vous tuer.

\- Mais non ! dit Seijuro, On est à peine soul Shikamaru ! Ca va aller !

\- Bien sur… Allez j'y vais, dit il en se tournant pour ouvrir le portail.

\- Hey ! Shika !

-Maru, ajouta Shikamaru, en répondant à la voix de Naruto dans son dos.

\- Epouse la mon pote ! C'est la femme de ta vie !

\- Moins fort Naruto ! lui répondit l'homme en faisant face à ses amis, Et rentre chez toi bon dieu… »

Naruto lui offrit un sourire, et lui fit signe avant de se retourner pour courir après Seijuro, qui s'était trouvé assez brave, pour repartir seul, mais qui s'accrochait à un lampadaire, en parlant à un chat, un peu plus bas dans la rue. Shikamaru attendit que Naruto ait réussit à rejoindre Seijuro, et qu'ils se soient mis en route pour la demeure Uzumaki, avant de se tourner à nouveau, et de tenter d'ouvrir le portail, pour pénétrer dans le domaine Nara.

Il ne l'avait pas tellement montré à ses comparses, mais il n'en menait pas plus large qu'eux deux. Il avait gardé la tête haute pendant leur marche à travers le village, aidant Seijuro à avancer, oubliant presque que sa tête était embrumée par les flots de l'alcool. Mais à présent qu'il n'avait plus Naruto et Seijuro autour de lui, il s'apercevait peu à peu que son corps lui semblait lourd, et qu'il n'arrivait pas à ressembler ses pensées de manière logique. Il marcha lentement à travers le jardin, essayant de ne pas tomber dans l'eau, sans faire de bruit, observant la maison principale, de peur que ses parents soient par quelque inquiétude éveillés, et qu'ils sortent de chez eux, pour réprimander ce fils, qui rentrait encore trop tard pour eux. Shikamaru était à présent un homme de famille, mais ses parents s'inquiétaient toujours terriblement pour lui, se rappelant sans difficulté l'homme qu'il avait été pendant deux ans, lorsqu'il avait été emprisonné dans sa misère. Quel que fût son âge, sa mère lui ferait toujours part de ses inquiétudes à son sujet, et son père l'observerait toujours rentrer le soir, sans rien dire, mais ses yeux lui indiquant tout ce qu'il pensait. Il était leur seul enfant, et maintenant qu'il était devenu père, il pouvait comprendre cette inquiétude qui vivait en eux, tout comme elle vivait en lui.

Faisant attention à ne pas chuter dans le jardin, il réussit à rejoindre la porte de chez lui, qu'il fit glisser doucement, en grimaçant du bruit qu'elle faisait. Après s'être déchaussé dans l'entrée, il s'avança dans le salon, pour aller chercher un verre d'eau dans la cuisine adjacente à la pièce. La maison entière était plongée dans un profond silence, et il s'aventurait dans un environment sombre, simplement éclairée, par une unique lumière à huile posée sur la table, certainement placée ici par sa femme, pour qu'il trouve son chemin. Alors qu'il allait vers l'évier pour se servir un verre d'eau, il s'aperçut qu'aux cotés de la lampe à huile, se trouvaient un verre d'eau, avec des cachets à coté, ainsi que des restes, placés dans une assiette mise sous cloche. Il vit un papier briller à coté de l'assiette, et le prit entre ses doigts, afin de l'approcher de la lampe. Plissant les yeux, il tenta de déchiffrer ce qu'il y était inscrit, et eut un sourire attendri, en y voyant écrit l'écriture de sa femme lui indiquant qu'elle lui avait préparé à manger, et des cachets pour la tête, et qu'il devait faire attention à ne pas réveiller Shikadai en venant la rejoindre dans leur lit. Il ne sentait pas tellement qu'il avait particulièrement faim, mais de peur de se réveiller plus tard, affamé, il s'installa à table, seulement éclairé par la lampe à huile, et dégusta la salade qu'avait préparé sa femme, se demandant comment il avait pu avoir une compagne aussi attentionnée.

Après avoir avalé son diner, seul dans sa cuisine, au beau milieu de la nuit, il posa doucement ses affaires dans l'évier, éteignit la lampe, et marcha de plus en plus lentement dans le couloir menant aux chambres. Avant de rejoindre celle qu'il aimait, il s'arrêta devant une porte, qu'il poussa du bout des doigts, évitant de faire du bruit, et s'avança un peu dans la pièce, vers le petit lit minuscule, avant de s'agenouiller près de ce petit lit. Son fils dormait à poings fermés, ronflant un peu, ses cheveux détachés, étalés sur l'oreiller, et Shikamaru était toujours aussi étonné de ressentir autant d'amour pour ce petit être à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur lui. Jamais avait-il pensé pouvoir aimer quelqu'un avec tant de force. C'était son petit garçon. Son fils. L'enfant qu'il avait eu avec Temari. A chaque fois qu'il pensait à ses responsabilités de père, il se sentait à la fois comblé, mais extrêmement effrayé par les années qui allaient venir. Serait-il à la hauteur ? Serait-il un bon père quand les choses seraient plus compliquées ? Serait-il toujours présent pour son fils ?

Il se souvenait très bien du moment où Temari lui avait annoncé qu'il allait être papa. Ce n'avait pas été prévu, définitivement pas prévu. Il se souvenait qu'il était rentré un soir, chez eux, dans ce même appartement, assez énervé par le travail. Trois années auparavant, Naruto se préparait à devenir officiellement Hokage, et son conseiller, Shikamaru, avait été débordé par le travail. A cause de ses fonctions de conseiller, il rentrait toujours tard, mais quand trois ans auparavant, il lui arrivait de rester plusieurs nuits au bureau, et quand il rentrait après autant de temps passé à découcher, Temari était rarement calme. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il lui avait promis d'être là pour elle, et il savait que quand il n'était pas là, elle se souvenait des moments où Satoru découchait et allait voir d'autres femmes. Il ne lui en avait jamais voulu. Mais ce soir là, son travail l'avait complément vidé, et il était rentré assez énervé de ses longues réunions qui s'étaient éternisées. Il se souvenait qu'il était arrivé, et qu'il avait trouvé le salon dans un état chaotique, ce qui n'était jamais le cas quand Temari arrivait avant lui. Il s'était d'ailleurs dis que peut être sa femme avait été bloqué à son travail, et qu'elle n'avait pas pu rangé le salon qu'ils avaient laissé le matin même dans un état d'abandon, mais il s'était souvenu qu'elle ne travaillait que le matin ce jour-là. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas eu le temps de ranger, ou n'avait-elle pas eu l'envie de le faire. Il se mit à ranger un peu le salon, rapidement, avant d'aller dans la cuisine, et de voir que sa tasse de café, qu'il avait bu ce matin, se trouvait encore dans l'évier. Il était très tard, et pourtant, malgré l'heure tardive, il ne semblait qu'aucun repas n'avait été préparé. Il ne pensait pas cela étrange, ui ayant dis de nombreuses fois qu'elle ne devait pas s'embarrasser à lui faire à manger quand il rentrait aussi tard. Ce qui l'inquiétait en revanche, c'était que la maison semblait vide, hors du temps, comme si personne n'y était entré pendant toute la journée. Il avait posé ses affaires dans le salon, et avait exploré toute la maison en l'appelant doucement. C'était là qu'il l'avait trouvée. Allongée au milieu de leur chambre, fixant le plafond, sans bouger. Il l'avait appelé plusieurs fois, mais voyant qu'elle ne lui répondait pas, il s'était allongé à ses cotés, sans rien dire, attendant qu'elle lui dise ce qu'il se passait. Il ne l'avait pas forcé. Il savait que des fois, elle avait besoin de temps pour elle, juste sans rien dire ou faire. Alors il ne l'avait pas forcé à parler, alors que l'épuisement et l'énervement l'irritaient intérieurement. Après quelques minutes, elle avait brisé le silence et lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte. Il n'avait pas compris les mots, pas de suite, lui demandant comment elle pouvait savoir. Elle avait ri, lui expliquant qu'elle était allé voir Sakura pour en être sure, et que c'était une certitude. Elle était enceinte. Puis, sans qu'il puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, elle s'était excusé, plusieurs fois. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle s'était excusée, à ce moment là, croyant peut-être qu'il allait s'énervé de la situation. Il l'avait laissé s'excuser pendant quelques secondes, l'écoutant lui dire qu'elle comprenait qu'il ne veuille pas d'enfant, qu'ils n'en avaient jamais parlés ensemble, qu'elle rentrerait à Suna si il ne voulait pas de cet enfant. Et à cet instant, il avait vu le blessure derrière la férocité de sa femme. Elle pouvait lui hurler dessus pendant des heures, lui jeter des assiettes à la tête parcequ'il était en retard, lui dire qu'il n'était qu'un feignant, et qu'il se plaignait trop, il ne s'inquiéterait jamais pour elle. Mais dans ces moments, il voyait à quel point elle avait souffert pendant des années, et que malgré tout l'amour qu'il pouvait lui offrir, elle serait toujours écorchée par la vie. Alors, il l'avait embrassée. Avec passion. Avec amour. Avec tendresse. De toutes ses forces. Etonnée, elle s'était laissé faire, mais elle l'avait regardé sans vraiment comprendre. Puis, il avait explosé de joie. Malgré la fatigue, malgré le fait qu'il soit chamboulé, malgré le fait que ce n'était pas prévu, il était heureux. Il l'avait embrassée partout, lui disant qu'il l'aimait, et qu'il serait là. Il serait toujours là. Ils allaient être parents. Il allait être papa. Elle allait être mère. Elle serait la meilleur mère du monde, il en était certain. Alors, le sourire lui était revenue, et elle l'avait embrassé en lui disant qu'elle l'aimait.

Quelques mois plus tard, Temari l'avait réveillé au milieu de la nuit, lui disant que c'était le moment. Ils s'étaient donc levés pour se rendre à l'hôpital, et après de longues heures d'angoisses, et d'insultes de la part d'une Temari à l'agonie, les deux amoureux avaient pu faire la connaissance de leur petit garçon. Il se rappelait parfaitement, avec précision, du moment où Sakura leur avait dis que c'était un petit garçon, et de la joie qu'il avait ressenti à cet instant précis, en voyant les larmes couler sur le visage de celle qu'il aimait. Il se souvenait qu'il tenait la main de Temari dans la sienne pendant tout le travail, et qu'il n'avait pas pu la lâcher même lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé la naissance de son fils. Elle était là. Elle resterait là. Les sages-femmes aidant Sakura, avaient même du dire au jeune papa qu'il pouvait se détendre, mais il avait fallu que Temari lui dise que tout allait bien, qu'elle ne souffrait plus, pour qu'il la laisse enfin se libérer de son étreinte. On avait ensuite déposé son fils sur la poitrine de sa compagne, et elle s'était perdue dans les petits yeux qui venaient de s'ouvrir. Ils avaient été tout les deux émerveillés de voir ce petit être, si fragile, si minuscule, et pourtant si magnifique. Shikamaru se souvenait partiellement que Temari lui avait dis que ce petit lui ressemblait en tout point, mais le jeune homme avait été focalisé par les deux yeux pâles qui regardaient Temari. Les mêmes yeux. Son fils avait les mêmes yeux que celle qu'il aimait. Il avait le même regard.

Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il pleurait avant que Sakura le fasse s'assoir à coté de sa femme, et lui donne son fils dans les bras. Il avait appris plus tard, que Temari avait demandé cela à leur amie, en voyant le regard perdu, émerveillé, et ému de son compagnon. Elle avait vu qu'il n'avait pas osé s'approcher plus que cela pour voir son fils, alors qu'elle rencontrait le deuxième homme de sa vie, et alors qu'il les fixait en pleurant, elle avait tout fait pour que le fils rencontre le père. Ce fut quand il fut assis près de celle qu'il avait toujours aimé, qu'on lui présenta son fils pour la première fois, et à cet instant, il compris qu'il avait pleuré depuis de longues minutes, en voyant les larmes couler sur le drap qui couvrait le petit corps. Mais il n'y avait pas prêté attention. Son fils était dans ses bras. C'était la seule certitude dont il avait besoin. Il s'agissait de son fils. Son petit garçon. Qui avait les yeux de Temari. Il avait aimé son fils dès les premiers instants qu'il avait passé avec lui. Il avait ressenti une vague d'amour, qu'il n'avait pas pu controlé pour ce petit bonhomme qui pleurait dans ses bras, profitant de ces premiers moments pour exprimer ses émotions. A cet instant là, il était devenu père, et tout semblait avoir changé pour lui. Il avait quelqu'un à protéger et sur qui veiller à présent. Il l'avait gardé dans ses bras pendant de longues minutes, se disant que jamais il ne voulait être séparé de ce petit. Il voulait pouvoir le garder en sécurité, à jamais, et que personne ne le blesse. Il ne voulait même pas imaginé que quelqu'un puisse faire du mal à cet être si pur, si magnifique, si petit. Il était le fruit d'un amour passionnel, de l'amour entre Shikamaru et Temari.

Pendant quelques secondes, il resta à ses cotés, s'assurant que tout allait bien pour son bambin de trois années. Il vérifia que son verre d'eau était rempli, et que dans l'assiette se trouvaient les gâteaux que sa mère lui posait chaque nuit, au cas où il aurait faim dans la nuit. Puis, avec affection, il borda son fils, l'embrassa sur le front, et repartit en fermant la porte avec délicatesse.

Toujours dans la plus grande des discrétions, il arriva vers la chambre à coucher de sa compagne et lui. Il s'y faufila doucement, se déshabilla en silence, laissant trainer ses vêtements au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans la plus totale des pénombres, et il réussit à rejoindre le lit, sans trébucher au passage, malgré l'alcool qui faisait tourner sa tête. Il échoua dans le lit, essayant de ne pas écraser celle qui dormait dans le lit, et après s'être glisser sous les couvertures, il respira, et fixa le plafond. Il sentit un mouvement sur sa gauche, et des bras vinrent l'enlacer en une caresse.

« Je t'ai réveillé excuse moi.

\- Travail ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque par manque de sommeil.

\- Naruto et Seijuro, dit-il, Je suis désolé.

\- Pas grave. Tu es là maintenant. »

Le silence s'installa à nouveau entre eux, et Shikamaru écouta le rythme régulier de la respiration de sa compagne, sans rien dire, sans faire aucune mouvement de peur de la déranger, se contentant de la prendre dans ses bras, et de caresser son bras de ses doigts, comme pour la rendormir. Il l'écouta respirer pendant de longues minutes, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien là, près de lui, dans ses bras. Il ne trouva pas le sommeil de suite, peut être ne voulant pas quitter ce monde où elle se trouvait pour rejoindre un monde d'illusions où elle n'existait pas. Il voulait simplement qu'elle soit là pour toujours, avec elle, à ses cotés, à jamais. Il ne voulait pas penser qu'un jour, elle puisse ne plus être avec eux, qu'elle puisse les abandonner. Il ne pouvait pas le concevoir. Il voulait pouvoir l'aimer tout au long de sa vie, jusqu'à ce que seul la mort puisse les stopper. Qu'aurait été sa vie sans elle ? Qui pouvait dire où se serait-il trouvé si Temari n'était pas revenu au village, des années auparavant ? Il aurait certainement continué à rester marier pour sauver la famille Nara, sans savoir qu'il pouvait trouver auprès de ses amis l'aide dont il avait besoin. Il se serait sans aucun doute renfermé sur lui même de plus en plus, noyant son chagrin dans la colère la plus rancunière, s'en prenant à tous autour de lui, se coupant de son père peu à peu, rendant sa mère malheureuse. Il n'aurait pas voulu chercher d'autres solutions, se cachant derrière ce mariage non-heureux, ne cherchant pas à se libérer de ce coup du sort. Il aurait certainement été viré de son travail par manque de sérieux, et pour toutes les fois, où il se serait soûler avant de venir au bureau, qu'il aurait bâcler son travail, et qu'il se serait battu avec ses collègues. Sans Temari, il n'aurait pas pris la peine de connaître ses collègues qu'il appelait à présent ses amis, et ne les aurait jamais connus. Il se serait peu à peu éloigné de ses amis, des douze de Konoha, et il aurait fini seul, dans un mariage triste, à rendre sa femme malheureuse, à découcher tout les soirs, pour finir au bar, et dans les bras d'une autre, cherchant dans leurs cheveux les effluves du parfum de celle qu'il avait aimé. Chaque jour, il rentrerait la nuit dans sa maison sordide, où Hisae mourait peu à peu, enfermée entre les murs de son propre malheur. Elle aurait certainement détesté Shikamaru au fil du temps, son mari la dégoutant dès qu'il passait la porte de chez eux, mais elle serait probablement resté à ses cotés. Il ne doutait pas qu'elle lui aurait donné un héritier, qu'il aurait aimé, dont la mère aurait peut être cherché dans les baisers d'un autre, cet amour dont elle était privé. Ils auraient été malheureux, cela était certain. Peut-être se seraient-ils habitués à l'autre, à cette vie ensemble, mais personne ne pouvait le dire avec certitude. Où serait Temari si ils ne s'étaient pas revus dans cette ruelle lors des Célébrations ? Satoru l'aurait-il rendu si passive, si dominée, si manipulée, qu'elle serait resté avec lui, l'ayant épousé, pensant qu'il pourrait l'aimer, et lui donner la sécurité dont elle avait besoin. Serait-elle même en vie, après des années à subir des brimades, des insultes, et des coups de son compagnon ? Serait-elle heureuse dans cette vie où elle souffrait ? Où par quelque miracle, se serait-elle émancipée grâce à ses amis, sans l'aide d'un Shikamaru, qui n'aurait même pas vu qu'elle était la victime de cette vie violente ? Il n'en savait rien, et n'osait même pas réfléchir à quelconque possibilité. Elle était là. Elle resterait là. Jamais il ne la perdrait.

« Demande lui »

Encore cette voix. Toujours cette voix. Cela faisait des années qu'il entendait cette voix, sans en saisir le propriétaire. Au début, il trouvait bizarre, qu'il entende des voix, et avait mis cela sur son inconscient l'aidant à retrouver Temari, le poussant à aller vers elle, à la sauver, mais même après, elle était restée. Des fois, il ne l'entendait pas pendant de longs mois, et elle faisait son apparition quand il était seul, quelques fois au cimetière, à raconter toutes ses pensées à son défunt maitre. Il avait donc décidé que cette voix fût celle d'Asuma, qui d'entre les morts, continuait à veiller sur lui, et à l'aider à sauver son couple. Bizarrement, elle lui était étrangement familière, et elle l'apaisait dès qu'il l'entendait. Alors, il l'écoutait. Souvent.

« Tem, murmura-t-il après de longues minutes où il s'était plongé dans ses pensées, brisant le silence autour d'eux, Tem, épouse moi. »

Il fut surpris de la confiance qui émanait de sa voix. Il aurait pensé que sa voix fut un peu plus tremblante quand il lui ferait sa demande. Mais au contraire, il semblait que sa voix montrait à toute son âme qu'il s'agissait de la bonne décision. Ce n'était pas une demande non réfléchie, une idée qu'il aurait eu avec ses amis, qui n'avait pas d'importance. Il s'agissait d'une réflexion qui s'était ancrée en lui peu à peu, mais il n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui demander cela. Bien sur qu'il voulait l'épouser, et que le fait qu'elle ne soit pas encore une Nara, le chagrinait un peu. Il ne considérait pas le mariage comme le but en soit, mais il voulait l'épouser. Il voulait se donner à elle, pour toujours, qu'elle soit sa femme, et qu'il soit son mari. Il se souvint que quand il était adolescent, et que les nuits son esprit était perturbé par le sourire de Temari, il avait souvent pensé inconsciemment qu'il apparaissait presque automatique qu'ils finiraient par se marier.

« Epouse moi Tem. Laisse moi devenir ton mari. Je te jure que je ne te ferais jamais pleurer, ou souffrir, et que je serais toujours là pour toi Tem. Je t'aime tellement… Je ferais tout pour te rendre heureuse. Epouse moi, Temari. Juste épouse moi. »

Il avait murmuré ses mots au creux de l'oreille de celle qu'il aimait, laissant son coeur parler à sa place, peut être d'une manière un peu brute, et non délicate, mais il prononça ses paroles comme elle lui venaient. Avec sincérité et amour.

Seulement, une fois qu'il eut prononcés ces mots, et que quelques secondes eurent passées, il s'aperçut que le silence seul fut son unique réponse. Il baissa le regard vers sa compagne, pour l'observer, sans comprendre son mutisme soudain, et comprit qu'elle s'était endormie avant même qu'il puisse lui demander de l'épouser. Doucement, il caressa son visage piégée dans le monde des rêves, et il eut un sourire devant le coté attendrissant de Temari quand elle dormait. La journée, elle était Temari du désert, la terrible Kunoichi qui semblait terrorisée tout le monde lors des examens chunins, mais la nuit, dans les bras de Shikamaru, elle était douce et calme, comme apaisée par la présence du jeune homme. Il la serra contre lui, et déposa un baiser sur son front avec amour, se disant qu'il la demanderait en mariage plus tard, quand elle serait éveillée. Cela pouvait attendre le lendemain. Il trouverait un meilleur moment pour lui demander. Elle serait là. Il n'avait rien à craindre. Temari dans ses bras, apaisé par sa demande qu'elle n'avait pas entendue, il trouva le sommeil assez facilement, aidé par la fatigue et l'alcool certainement, retrouvant un monde différent du sien.

Le lendemain, alors que le soleil haut dans le ciel, jetait ses rayons sur la chambre à coucher, Shikamaru fut réveillé par la lumière irritait son visage, et perturbant son lourd sommeil. En grognant, il prit l'oreiller sous sa tête, et le balança à travers la pièce, comme pour fermer le volet, qui avait été ouvert ce matin. Voyant que cela ne changeait absolument pas sa situation, il râla contre le monde, son mal-être accentué par le mal de crâne, et les nausées qu'il ressentait. Après quelques minutes, qui lui parurent une éternité, il roula sur le coté pour se lever. Avec lenteur, il s'assit sur le bord du lit, observant les draps débraillés, et la place vide où normalement aurait du se trouver sa compagne. En grimaçant de douleur, il se leva de son lit, en se tenant le dos, maudissant les années qui passaient qui rendaient de plus en plus compliqués les lendemains matins. En marchant vers la sortie, il s'aperçut que ses vêtements avaient été mis au sale, et qu'il se retrouvait sans habit, nu comme un ver, dans sa chambre. Il s'avança vers son armoire pour en sortir le Yukata qu'il mettait tout les matins, et l'enfila lentement pour ne pas se faire mal.

En sortant de sa chambre, il entendit des voix émaner du salon, et soupira en pensant qu'il y avait du monde chez lui, alors qu'il n'était certainement pas d'humeur à voir des gens. Il se massa la tête, en grimaçant une nouvelle fois, contre le mal de tête, et marcha doucement vers le salon, en rêvant d'une cigarette. Il ignorait l'heure qu'il était, mais à en juger par le soleil, il savait qu'il avait loupé la matinée, et qu'il n'était pas au travail. Connaissant Seijuro, il ne doutait pas que ce dernier fut encore endormi, et ne fut pas au travail. Il prendrait la journée de toute façon, il ne se sentait pas d'aller au travail avec ces nausées et ces mal de crâne. Il voulait une cigarette.

« Ah tu es enfin réveillé Shikamaru ! »

La voix de sa mère, qui lui hurlait dessus alors qu'il rentrait à peine dans la pièce à vivre, lui fit grincer les dents de douleur. Il soupira une énième fois, et alla chercher un paquet de cigarettes sur la table sans vraiment saluer tout le monde. Sa mère se trouvait assise sur leur canapé, une tasse de thé dans la main, l'observait errer dans le salon comme si le monde n'existait pas autour de lui. Son père, silencieux, était debout près d'une étagère et l'observait, sa boite à outils à ses pieds, et Shikamaru se souvint qu'il avait promis qu'il passerait cette semaine pour réparer une des étagères qui était branlante. Son petit garçon était assis par terre, des feuilles tout autour de lui, des crayons éparpillés partout, et il dessinait avec une telle concentration qu'il ne remarqua même pas quand son père se pencha pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux avec affection. Un peu perdu par le monde présent dans leur petit salon, Shikamaru chercha du regard sa femme, et la vit dans la cuisine. Pendant que son père le saluait, le jeune homme s'approcha de sa compagne, pour l'embrasser comme chaque matin. Elle lui sourit, en lui faisant glisser un verre d'eau, et en lui demandant si il allait bien.

En répondant par l'affirmative, il s'installa à table, tout en lui demandant si elle pouvait lui faire couler un café. Elle l'embrassa sur la tempe, avec affection, alors qu'il maugréait contre le mal de crâne.

« Tu sens l'alcool Shikamaru, lui assena sa mère, Je le sens d'ici ! Tu es sorti avec Naruto encore ?

\- Maman s'il te plait…

\- Tu n'es pas à ton travail là… Ce pauvre Kenichi qui doit travailler tout seul à ton bureau… Tu pourrais aller l'aider quand même…

\- T'inquiète pas pour Seijuro Maman… Il est certainement en train de se faire réprimander par sa femme enceinte.

\- Ah cette petite, s'exclama Yoshino en portant son thé à ses lèvres, Je lui ai apporté des légumes du marché l'autre jour. J'espère que ce petit naîtra bientôt.

\- J'ai entendu Sakura dire que ça serait pour bientôt, ajouta Temari qui préparait le café moulu pour son mari, Il faudrait que nous leur offrions quelque chose pour la naissance d'ailleurs.

\- On verra… On verra…, murmura Shikamaru.

\- Tu devrais aller prendre ta douche Shikamaru ! Tu m'as l'air pas très bien éveillé, continua sa mère.

\- Maman, il n'y a qu'un enfant dans cette pièce, et il est en train de dessiner…

\- Ne fais pas l'insolent avec moi Shikamaru. Tu seras toujours mon enfant.

\- Yoshino s'il te plait… Laisse ce pauvre petit tranquille, dit Shikaku qui n'avait pas essayé de calmer le débat avant.

\- Shikaku répare cette étagère et ne t'en mêle pas !

\- Galère… clamèrent père et fils en même temps.

\- Galère ! reprit le petit Shikadai en imitant ses modèles masculins.

\- Ah non ! dirent Temari et Yoshino en même temps en entendant le petit murmurer cette célèbre phrase des hommes Nara. »

Shikaku, et Shikamaru laissèrent échapper un sourire devant les réactions de leurs compagnes, et ils reprirent leurs activités, alors que Yoshino se penchait vers son petit fils, qui lui montrait fièrement ses dessins. Shikamaru observa ses parents dans la pièce, ainsi que son petit garçon, et sentit une vague de bonheur le combler. Il était entouré de toutes les personnes qu'il aimait, que pouvait-il demander de plus exactement ?

« Voilà ton café, murmura Temari en faisant glisser la tasse sur la table de la cuisine »

Shikamaru la remercia, comme par automatisme, perdu dans ses pensées, avant de reporter son attention sur cette tasse de café fumante, qui venait d'apparaitre près de ses mains. Il l'attrapa, heureux à l'idée de pouvoir boire ce délicieux breuvage, mais quand il posa sa main sur cette tasse, il sentit un bout de papier lui caresser la paume de la main. Intrigué, il fronça les sourcils, en se penchant pour regarder ce qu'il sentait contre sa peau. Un minuscule papier, avait été noué à la hanse de sa tasse, comme un noeud fin sur un papier cadeau, délicat, presque impossible à voir sans l'avoir déjà réparé avant. Il se retourna vers Temari, comme pour avoir des réponses à ses interrogations muettes, mais elle lui avait déjà tourné le dos, et il ne put pas trouver son regard, pour éclairer ses questionnements. Sans vraiment savoir ce qu'était ce papier, mais comprenant qu'il n'avait pas été laissé là par sa compagne, car elle ne laissait jamais rien au hasard, il approcha ses mains de ce objet de mystère, et tout doucement le dénoua, de peur de le froisser ou de le déchirer.

Son coeur battant la chamade, sans qu'il puisse en donner une explication à l'affolement de son corps, il ouvrit ce papier, pour voir si il s'agissait d'un simple bout de feuille oublié sur la hanse, ou si au contraire, il était d'une nature tout autre, et détenait quelque mystère. Ses mains tremblantes, il tira les extrémités de ce bout de papier, et ses yeux scrutèrent son coeur, dans lequel était inscrit un seul mot. Un unique mot. Griffonné sur un bout de papier arraché. Trois lettres. Trois petits lettres. Un mot écrit d'une main tremblante, dont les formes montraient toute la sincérité, la nervosité, et pourtant toute la determination de son auteur. Un mot qui explosa en Shikamaru comme une bombe, piquant son coeur, et le frappant un ventre. Un seul mot.

« Oui »

Lâchant le papier des mains, il releva la tête vers sa compagne, qui se tenait debout, lui faisant face, les yeux brillants de futures larmes, un demi-sourire étirant ses lèvres, et il lui fallu quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. N'ayant pas la force de demander à ses mains d'arrêter de trembler, il fit racler la chaise au sol, la faisant tomber derrière lui, alors qu'il se levait avec précipitation, créant l'incompréhension chez sa famille. Il s'avança vers Temari, doucement, chaque pas lui éclairant un peu plus sur la situation, alors que son coeur manquant d'exploser dans sa poitrine. Que se passait-il exactement ? Toujours tremblant, il traversa les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de sa compagne, plongeant son regard dans le sien, lui demandant silencieusement, de lui redire ce qu'elle venait de lui écrire. L'avait-elle vraiment entendu hier ? Lui avait-elle vraiment dit oui ? Ce n'était pas possible. Cette situation ne pouvait pas se passer. Il devait être encore piégé dans ce monde de rêves où tout était possible.

« Oui ? murmura-t-il alors qu'il avait rejoint sa compagne.

\- Oui, répondit-elle sans hésiter, en lui prenant les mains, comme pour les faire s'arrêter de trembler ».

En entendant cet écho, comme si leurs coeurs se répondaient en paroles, il ne put contrôler les larmes de joie qui lui vinrent, et ses tremblements s'intensifièrent. Il n'aurait pas pensé qu'un seul mot puisse forcer son corps à réagir ainsi, sans qu'il ait la force, ou même l'envie de contrôler ces émotions. Et puis merde. Il ne voulait pas les contrôler. Il ressentait une vague de bonheur, difficilement descriptible l'envahir. Il avait envie de hurler de joie. Il avait envie d'exploser. Elle avait dis oui. Il lui avait demandé et elle avait dis oui. Elle voulait devenir sa femme. Elle avait dis oui.

Fou de joie, il sauta presque sur elle pour la prendre dans les bras, et la serra contre lui, d'une étreinte forte, coulant son visage dans ses cheveux blonds, humant leur doux parfum, cachant ses larmes à sa famille. Il sentit les mains de Temari d'abord se faire un peu timides, se firent plus déterminés, et elle répondit à cette étreinte en s'agrippant à lui, comme un besoin, comme s'il était son souffle. Les mains de Shikamaru parcoururent le corps de celle qu'il aimait, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien là, avec lui, dans ses bras, en paix et en sécurité, et il prit son visage, entre les bouts de ses doigts, délicatement, avant de plonger à nouveau son regard dans les yeux clairs qu'elle partageait avec leur enfant, ses yeux qu'il voyait dans ses rêves les plus profonds. Doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Temari, l'embrassant avec une tendresse délicate, de peur de la briser, contrôlant toute la fougue qu'il ressentait à cet instant, alors qu'à l'intérieur de lui une tornade d'émotions brisant les quelques remparts de la carapace qu'il s'était un jour bâti.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu m'avais entendu hier soir…

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu t'en souviendrais vu ton état, murmura-t-elle en riant.

\- Tu es sérieuse Tem ? Tu veux m'épouser ?, chuchota-t-il, les murmures masqués par les cris de joie de leur fils.

\- Evidemment idiot. Je pensais que tu n'allais jamais me le demander.

\- Je… Je ne savais pas. Je… pensais que avec…

\- N'en dis pas plus Shika. Je veux devenir ta femme.

\- Par mes Dieux, murmura-t-il visiblement, Je t'aime Temari. »

Amusée par la réaction de son mari, qu'elle n'avait pas forcement prévue ce matin, quand elle avait réfléchi à lui donner la réponse à la demande en mariage qu'il lui avait fait, la veille au soir, soul, quand il pensait qu'elle dormait, elle l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser avec plus de passion, comme pour sceller leur accord muet. Souriant de toute dent, ne faisant même plus attention à leur famille autour, qui devait se poser des questions, il prit sa femme dans les bras d'un coup, et la fit tournoyer dans la cuisine, lui arrachant quelques cris, et un fou rire heureux.

Leur garçonnet, voyant ses parents s'amuser, arrêta toute activité, pour se lever, et courir vers eux, leur demandant pourquoi ils jouaient seuls, sans lui. Shikamaru lâcha sa femme, pour la laisser prendre leur fils dans les bras, pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser avec amour, et vit que ses parents les regardaient avec curiosité, ne comprenant pas les élans de joie du jeune couple. Prenant sa plus grand fierté, son fils dans les bras, embrassant à nouveau sa femme, Shikamaru eut un franc sourire en pensant que le destin avait enfin tourné, et qu'il était heureux. Heureux dans cette vie où elle était là. Avec lui. Avec Shikadai. Avec eux. Simplement heureux de pouvoir lui dire qu'il l'aimait, lui clamer son amour, l'embrasser maintes et maintes fois, comme si chaque baiser lui permettait de garder encore quelques secondes avec lui. Elle était là. Il n'avait rien à craindre.

« Papa ! Maman !, s'exclama-t-il, sa famille près de lui, Nous allons nous marier ! »

 _" Sauve là"_

* * *

 **Suite dans la seconde partie :)**


	19. Chapter 19

_Le jeune homme se baladait dans la ville, les mains fourrées dans ses poches, la mine renfrognée, les yeux fixant les nuages qui filaient au dessus de lui, se demandant pourquoi il les avait toujours trouvés si apaisant, et à la fois, si intriguant. Depuis qu'il était enfant, il s'était toujours senti attiré par ces nuages qui flottaient au dessus d'eux, sans jamais achever leur course. Il se souvenait que lorsqu'il était bambin, il pouvait rester des heures, installé confortablement dans l'herbe de son jardin, à regarder ces grands nuages blancs, poussé par la force du vent, projetant leurs ombres sur le monde autour de lui. Les nuages l'apaisaient. Tout comme certains paysages. Quand il était adolescent, lors de ces crises de colères contre l'autorité parentale, il avait trouvé du réconfort dans les moindres recoins de la forêt, à errer, son esprit se perdant dans chaque feuille, chaque branche d'arbre, chaque parcelle de mousse. Et Dieux, qu'il avait passé du temps dans cette forêt._

 _« Hey Shika ! Shika ! l'interrompit une voix, en le sortant de ses pensées nostalgiques, Shika !_

 _Je t'ai entendu Uzumaki c'est bon… Arrête de hurler…_

 _Tu viens manger des ramens avec moi ? Je comptais y retrouver mon vieux, mais il doit avoir encore oublié… »_

 _Le jeune Shika eut un petit sourire, certainement désolé, devant les dires de son ami, et franchit les quelques mètres les séparant, en lui faisant signe de son accord pour aller déjeuner ensemble. Le visage de son ami s'éclaira en voyant que Shika voulait bien le suivre, et il sauta de joie comme un enfant, surprenant les badauds autour de lui._

 _« Allons chez Ichiraku alors ! C'est parti !_

 _Tu es beaucoup trop excité pour des ramens Boruto, lui indiqua son ami, en le suivant._

 _J'y vais depuis que je suis petit Shika ! Ma mère adorait m'y emmener. Il s'agit des meilleures ramens de la ville !_

 _Si tu le dis…_

 _Tu viens d'où d'ailleurs ? demanda son meilleur ami en le fixant._

 _Je suis allée voir ma mère ce matin, murmura Shika, d'une voix douce._

 _Et ton père ?_

 _J'y allais avant que tu m'interrompes, dit-il plus fermement._

 _Je vois… Je t'accompagnerai si tu veux._

 _Ca va aller Boruto. Mais merci. On fait la course ? »_

 _Son jeune ami eut une sourire immense, et commença à courir, forçant le jeune Shika à le suivre sans rechigner : son père pourrait attendre encore quelques minutes._

* * *

Depuis de longues minutes, Temari se regardait dans la glace, placée en face d'elle, sans vraiment réaliser que son reflet n'était pas un mirage. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps exactement, elle se fixait inlassablement, sans vraiment y croire. Dans le miroir, elle apercevait l'image nette d'une femme dans la trentaine, ses cheveux blonds lâchés sur les épaules, tombant en cascade, portant une grande robe blanche, qui semblait avoir été confectionné juste pour elle, dont les perles fines et délicates, reflétant la lumière qui l'entourait. Elle ne pouvait simplement pas y croire. Etait-ce bien elle dans cette robe, symbole de pureté et d'innocence, se tenait là, droite, déterminée, ses yeux clairs, maquillées pour l'occasion, se fixant sans réaliser. Ses bras dénudés attiraient son attention, sans qu'elle puisse y remédier. Avant, jamais elle n'aurait pu porter une telle robe, si légère, si claire, qui aurait laisser entrevoir sa peau meurtrie. Mais à présent, il semblait que les plaies s'étaient refermés peu à peu, sans qu'elle n'y fasse attention, ne laissant que de fines cicatrices, qu'elle portait pour se rappeler, se rappeler tout le chemin parcouru pour en arriver là. Elle se rappelait de sa mère, qui lorsqu'elle la berçait enfant, lui narrait des histoires de mariages, sans vraiment lui raconter le sien. Elle avait mis dans la tête de la petite fille, des rêves de grand mariage, de beau mariage, de mariage d'amour, lui expliquant qu'un jour elle trouverait un homme en qui elle aurait complément confiance, qu'elle compléterait sans effort, qu'elle aimerait chaque jour de sa vie, tombant amoureuse de chacun de ses moindres défauts, lui rappelant chaque instant, même dans les instants de dispute, qu'elle était là pour lui, peut importe pourquoi et comment. Même si Temari, après la mort de sa mère, avait perdu foi en cette vision de l'amour, ne comprenant pas comment sa mère avait pu lui faire croire de telles choses, alors que son propre mari, despote, avait imposé tellement de choses. Elle ne se souvenait que très mal des moments avec sa mère et son père, et ne pouvait pas s'imaginer un jour où son père puisse avoir été un homme bon, en qui elle avait pu avoir confiance. Mais à l'époque, Temari, aveuglée, par les sévices d'un père, avait été complètement écartée du jeu de l'amour, et avait mis des années avant d'en comprendre que quelques règles. Elle se tenait dans sa robe de mariée, qui s'attachait à sa peau, comme si elle avait toujours été sur elle, et qu'elle ne la quitterait plus. Comme si elle avait attendu, dans une boutique, pendant prêt de trente ans, attendant sa réelle propriétaire, attendant patiemment que Temari retrouve son amour parmis les nuages, et les tempêtes, et s'échappe de l'ouragan dans lequel elle s'était trouvé, quand elle s'était heurté au mauvais homme.

Toujours était-il qu'elle se trouvait là, dans sa tenue de mariée, debout devant un miroir, lui renvoyant l'image d'une femme comblée, et heureuse, qui ne pouvait dissimuler ses yeux rieurs, qui ne pouvaient simplement pas imaginer qu'elle ne soit pas en proie à une quelconque illusion.

« Temari ? Tu t'en sors ? On va devoir y aller ! »

Les mots firent échos dans sa tête, sans qu'elle puisse y répondre clairement, et elle entendit la porte de la salle où elle se trouvait s'entrouvrir doucement, grinçant, la sortant peu à peu de sa rêverie. Elle avait demandé à être seule pendant quelques minutes, afin de reprendre ses esprits, ne voulant pas céder à la panique suite à l'événement qui allait se dérouler dans peu de temps. Ne voulant pas se retourner, elle écouta quelqu'un rentrer dans la pièce, puis l'observa se glisser derrière elle, avant que son reflet se joigne au sien.

« Tu es magnifique. »

Les larmes de Temari emplirent ses yeux, alors qu'elle sentait la main hésitante de son jeune frère se poser délicatement dans son dos. Elle savait que le contact physique était pour lui une étape plus que difficile pour lui. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à se lier aux gens, et encore moins leur prouver son affection par des étreintes. Elle se souvenait que lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, brimé par leur père, il s'était éloigné peu à peu d'eux, devenant cet autre qu'elle avait craint tout au long de sa vie, sans qu'elle puisse contrôler cette peur irrationnelle. Il était son petit frère. Elle aurait du être la pour lui. Elle aurait du le protéger de la colère de leur père, qui l'avait transformé en monstre cruel, arme de destruction au service du village du sable. Leur père avait réussi à le rendre froid, inhumain, manipulateur, et Temari n'avait rien fait pour sauver son frère de cette malédiction. Elle avait retrouvé son jeune frère lorsqu'ils avaient fait la rencontre du jeune Uzumaki, et des shinobis de Konoha. Elle leur devait tout. Ils avaient réussi à rendre Gaara heureux à nouveau, le bousculant dans sa cruauté, le sortant de sa monstruosité. Depuis lors, elle s'était à nouveau rapproché de ce jeune frère, qu'elle aimait tant, et elle avait trouvé en lui un complice hors pair. Quand il avait appris lors des Célébrations, qu'il n'avait pas été à la hauteur pour sa soeur, il s'en était voulu, elle le savait. Il était très difficile pour les inconnus de réussir à analyser les pensées et les sentiments du jeune Kazekage, mais à force de l'observer de loin, Temari avait peu à peu fait son chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. Et elle avait compris le silence dans lequel il s'était emmuré pendant de longs mois après les Célébrations, qu'il avait culpabilisé d'avoir été un des spectateurs du malheur de sa grande soeur, sans même s'en apercevoir. En ne voyant pas ses blessures, il l'avait en quelque sorte condamné lui aussi, et enfermée à nouveau dans une exclusion familiale favorisant la douleur. Si Kankuro s'était perdu en excuses après les Célébrations, lui expliquant qu'il n'avait rien vu, qu'il aurait du être là pour sa soeur, que c'était son rôle de grand frère, et qu'il ne laisserait plus personne faire du mal à Temari, Gaara avait préféré se murer dans le silence le plus complet, ne s'excusant pas une seule fois, mais Temari avait compris. Mais Temari avait compris. Elle n'avait eu que ses frères pendant des années. Elle avait grandi avec eux, les avaient supportés dans les pires instants de leurs vies, les avaient presque élevés comme s'ils avaient été ses propres fils. Elle les aimait plus que n'importe qui, et si elle leur en avait voulu peut être inconsciemment pendant quelques instants perdus dans les méandres de ses esprits, elle leur avait pardonné. Tout comme elle s'était avec le temps pardonné.

Dans son dos, elle sentit une autre personne entrer dans la pièce, et un sifflement heureux lui parvint aux oreilles alors que la main de Gaara dans ce dos filait avec les quelques excuses silencieuses qu'il lui prononçait, et qu'elle comprenait, sans même faire d'effort.

« Maman aurait été si heureuse, murmura la voix de Kankuro, un peu enroué par l'émotion, Tu es super belle petite soeur.

\- Merci Kankuro. Merci d'être là les garçons.

\- Toujours petite soeur. Toujours, sourit Kankuro, Tu es prête ? Tout le monde t'attend. »

Temari sentit une vague de panique faussement dissimulée l'envahir, alors que les mots erraient dans sa tête, et elle prit une grande inspiration en fixant le reflet de sa fratrie dans le miroir. Gaara lui sourit faiblement, en lui chuchotant que tout allait bien se passer.

« Allons y alors, murmura-t-elle en se tournant vers cette porte ouverte, passage vers un avenir qu'elle ne connaissait pas. »

Ils sortirent tout les trois de la salle dans laquelle Temari avait plongé ses angoisses et inquiétudes, les deux garçons encadrant la jeune fille, avant d'emprunter ce couloir sans lumière, comme attirée par l'ouverture au fond, les menant à l'extérieur. A mesure que ses pas la guidait vers la sortie, le rythme cardiaque de la jeune fille s'accélérait dangereusement, et il lui semblait d'autant plus impossible de pouvoir rationner la situation de manière claire et précise. Ils quittèrent le bâtiment doucement, avant de s'aventurer sur un chemin de toile qui avait été posé au sol pour l'occasion, cachant au regret de la jeune fille, quelques parts de l'herbe sur laquelle elle s'était maintes et maintes fois reposée. Combien de fois était-elle venue dans cet endroit si particulier, comme couvée par les grands arbres, projetant leurs ombres sur ses douleurs, juste respirer l'air de la forêt, attendant avec impatience que les grands cerfs et biches viennent la voir, pour apaiser ses peurs. Elle avait toujours été bien ici. Elle avait toujours été en paix. Et en ce jour si particulier, elle trouvait du plaisir à être entourée par ce paysage qu'elle avait vu tout au long de sa vie, comme si en plus de Gaara et Kankuro, elle était encadrée par de vieux amis, la menant vers son objectif, en douceur, lentement, mais avec sureté. Elle était en paix. Elle n'avait pas à avoir peur. Elle n'avait plus à craindre. Son avenir était devant elle.

Alors qu'elle marchait bras dessus, bras dessous, avec ses frères, elle se retrouva happée par ses rêveries, alors qu'elle imaginait le doux visage de sa mère, s'implanter dans ses pensées, comme si elle était présente, avec elle, dans ce jour si particulier, alors qu'elle sentait la main de son père, dans son dos, la pousser vers un avenir heureux, d'un étreinte chaleureuse. Ils marchèrent sans se parler, les paroles ayant perdu leurs puissances, alors que son coeur battait la chamade, et arrivèrent assez vite, vers une clairière, qui avait été aménagé pour l'occasion, et à l'orée de cette grande clairière, qu'elle voyait se dessiner doucement, elle s'arrêta, son coeur manquant d'exploser dans sa poitrine. Elle pouvait apercevoir au loin, les rangées de chaises bien ordonnées, bien décorées, et ses oreilles bourdonnaient des discussions qui parvenaient jusqu'à elle.

« Ca va Temari ? demanda Gaara, doucement, en s'arrêtant à ses cotés.

\- Je ne sais pas. Mon coeur s'emballe.

\- C'est parcequ'il est amoureux, ironisa Kankuro en taquinant sa petite soeur.

\- Moque toi de moi… J'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser dans ma poitrine.

\- On espère pas ! Comment on lui expliquera ! »

Elle donna un coup amical sur l'épaule de Kankuro, alors qu'il explosait de rire, attirant sans le vouloir les regards à eux, et avant même qu'elle ait réalisé que l'ambiance venait de changer, ainsi que la douce musique lointaine, elle entendit des pas s'approcher d'eux, et une voix lancer :

« Ma fille… Tu es prête ? »

Reconnaissant cette voix familière, elle se retourna rapidement, pour faire face à un Shikaku, en costume gris, sa main noueuse, s'appuyant sur sa canne pour ne pas chuter, ses yeux s'écarquillant quand il vit Temari, se tourner vers lui, dans sa robe blanche. Elle vit ses yeux briller de larmes, qu'il chassa rapidement avant de lui offrir son bras, laissant les deux garçons partir vers l'allée en offrant des sourires heureux à leur soeur. Attrapant le bras de Shikaku, elle tenta de calmer son coeur affolé, alors qu'elle sentait la main de l'homme se poser sur la sienne. Ils se déplacèrent vers le début de l'allée, Temari fixant au loin les invités installés sur les rangées de chaises, et cette arche, au loin qu'elle ne pouvait pas clairement apercevoir. Elle entendit vaguement Shikaku lui demander si ca allait aller, mais elle ne répondit pas trop occupée par ses dernières craintes, qui se cachait derrière le bonheur, et l'amour qui affolaient son coeur. Elle sentit son corps avancer doucement, et ils commencèrent à traverser cette allée simple, au coeur de rangers de chaises. A mesure qu'elle avançait, la musique l'installa dans un cocon calme, et ses craintes la quittèrent doucement, alors que la main de Shikaku se voulait sécurisante. Elle l'entendait commenter, lui dire qui était venu, qui pleurait, qui était debout pour mieux la voir, et ses mots, d'apparence ordinaires, calmèrent son coeur peu à peu. Elle ne regarda pas autour d'elle, trop occupée à marcher doucement, dans cette clairière qu'elle aimait tant, où elle avait lié tout ses souvenirs aux siens. Il était là. Au bout de l'allée. Dans cette même clairière où leurs rêves s'étaient mêlés à leurs réalités, et que leurs destins s'étaient retrouvés. Elle le voyait. Elle ne pouvait pas détourner son regard de lui. A mesure qu'elle avançait, elle le voyait plus clairement, et elle se retrouvait dans une bulle qui les englobait tout les deux, les séparant quelque peu des autres. Il était la, sous l'arche, se tenant face à elle, bien droit, dans un costume traditionnel, qu'ils avaient choisis tout les deux. Il la fixait alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui, et elle pouvait voir son regard s'émerveiller au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de lui, comme si il la redécouvrait, comme la première fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il était là. Rien n'allait se passer. Il serait toujours là.

Avant qu'elle n'arrive près de lui, séparé de quelques derniers petits mètres vers lui, Shikaku s'arrêta, et au pied de l'autel, la fixa, ses yeux brillant encore, alors qu'il lui murmurait ces quelques mots :

« Tu me rends fière ma fille. Tu es très belle. La plus belle. Je suis si heureux.

\- Merci Shikaku, dit elle alors qu'il l'embrassait tendrement sur le front. »

Elle sentit la main de Yoshino, qui était installé au premier rang, avec ses frères, se glisser vers la sienne, avant d'entendre la femme essuyer ses sanglots de joie, puis Shikaku se tourna vers celui qui attendait sous l'arche, et lui murmura qu'il l'interdisait de faire du mal à Temari, et qu'il devait la rendre heureuse, avant d'être hâlé par sa femme, et d'aller s'assoir en silence au premier rang. Temari se retrouva seule, dos au monde qui l'entourait, faisant face, à cet homme qu'elle avait connu toute sa vie, qui la dépassait en grandeur, dont elle connaissait les moindres aspects. Cet homme habillé dans son long costume traditionnel noir, sa barbe bien rasée, ses cheveux dans son dos, ses yeux se perdant dans les siens. Une main tendue vers elle, comme une invitation un voyage, à un très long voyage, les menant dans leurs quêtes contre le destin.

Traversant cette distance qui les séparait encore, qui séparait encore leurs réalités, pour venir glisser ses doigts dans cette main tendue, et venir se rapprocher de lui. Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, ses battements de coeur jouaient la seule mélodie qu'elle entendait s'accordait avec le coeur de celui qui se tenait en face d'elle. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes, son sourire illuminant son visage, ses yeux humides de larmes, qui semblaient avoir déjà coulées sur son visage, qu'il n'avait semblait-il pas essayer de combattre. Dieu qu'il était beau. Elle avait l'impression de le voir pour la première fois, d'avoir les genoux tremblants, le coeur affolé, la respiration saccadée, comme si elle tombait amoureuse de lui, à nouveau, en quelques folles secondes, alors que ses yeux pales se mêlant aux siens.

« Tu es si belle, murmura-t-il doucement, Je n'ai jamais rien vu de si beau.

\- Tu n'es pas mal non plus Monsieur, rit-elle comme pour masquer que ses mots venaient de rendre son coeur encore plus faible, Très classe.

\- Tu es prête pour ça, Tem ?

\- Allons y dans ce voyage galère ensemble, Shika. »

Il lui sourit franchement, avant de glisser ses doigts entre les siens, les entrelaçant ensemble, retournant simplement la tête pour faire signe à celui qui allait officier lors de cette cérémonie très privée. Naruto, dans un costume officiel, et traditionnel, se tenait prêt d'eux, faisant face à l'assemblée, un bout de papier griffonné devant lui, tout souriant. C'était la première fois que Temari le voyait avec autant de sérieux, malgré le sourire qui éclairait son visage rieur, et elle ne regretta pas qu'il fut celui qui allait les lier à jamais. Il était leur ami. Il avait toujours été là pour eux.

« Mes amis, bienvenue à vous tous, et merci d'être présent pour célébrer cette union. Si vous êtes présent parmis nous, c'est parceque vous portez un amour pour ces deux personnes, un amour profond. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à préparer ce discours comme vous pouvez le voir à ma feuille déchirée ( Temari sourit, alors que l'assemblée se perdait en rire ). Je ne suis pas très à l'aise pour ce genre d'affaires, et je ne pouvais pas demander à mon conseiller de m'écrire le discours de son propre mariage. Il apparait évident que je me tienne ici, en tant que fonction de Hokage, mais je suis ici dans une fonction bien différente : je suis ici, devant vous, car il s'agit de mes amis. Depuis toujours. Mon conseiller ici présent, dans son joli costume, avec sa barbe bien rasée, et son éternel air râleur, m'a demandé d'officier son mariage il y a quelques mois. Je le connais depuis toujours, ce Shikamaru Nara. Petit, nous étions les cancres du fond de la salle, nous faisiez plus de bêtises que d'écouter notre professeur, mais contrairement à moi, Shikamaru a toujours été un vrai génie. C'est grace à sa capacité d'analyse, et son intelligence hors pair qu'il s'est hissé au rang de conseiller du Hokage, après avoir été un des cerveaux et dirigeants pendant la grande guerre. Pourquoi je vous rappelle tout cela alors que vous êtes venu assister au mariage de ces deux jeunes gens ? Parceque je veux que vous réalisiez à quel point mon ami, mon meilleur ami, mon conseiller, est une personne extraordinaire. Et il y a quelque mois, il m'a indiqué alors que nous étions assez soul, ne le nie pas Shikamaru ! Bref, il m'a dit qu'il voulait épouser celle qu'il aimait. Qui cela peut-il être d'autre que la féroce et belle Temari. Temari que je connais depuis mon enfance aussi, et que j'ai pu voir évolué tout au long de notre adolescence, aux cotés de Shikamaru. Elle t'a rendu meilleur mon vieux. Tout le monde ici présent pourrait l'affirmer, et je défie n'importe qui de venir ici, et de clamer que ce couple, n'incarne pas la passion entre deux êtres, et qu'ils ne sont pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Bon, je vous soule certainement avec mes grands discours, et je ne suis pas très à l'aise quand on parle d'amour, demandez à ma femme. Mais je voulais simplement commencer cette cérémonie, en disant que je suis très fier d'être là, en tant qu'Hokage qui va devoir marier deux êtres, deux habitants de son village, mais surtout en tant qu'ami, de pouvoir assister, enfin, à ce moment qu'on avait tous imaginé, et parier pour certains, n'est ce pas Kankuro. C'est en tant qu'ami, que je vais officier ce mariage, et je suis l'homme le plus heureux aujourd'hui, de vous voir enfin lier vos vies ensemble, devant vos familles. A présent, que j'ai finis mon long discours, barbant, je vais demander, aux témoins de se lever, pour ainsi procéder à l'échange des alliances, et des consentements. Qu'on les marie ! »

Shikamaru et Temari, hilares devant le gêne de Naruto à parler devant tant de personnes, sur un sujet aussi délicat que celui du mariage de ces amis, lui firent un signe pour le remercier d'avoir fait l'effort de prendre la parole, et se retournèrent vers l'assemblée de personnes qui les regardaient. Choji, ainsi que Sakura et Ino, ainsi que le jeune Seijuro se levèrent, appelés à venir un peu plus près des mariés, en leur qualité de témoins du mariage, et Temari, fut empli d'une vague de chaleur et d'amour envers les personnes qu'ils avaient choisi, et qui représentaient aujourd'hui, les personnes de confiance du couple : sa nouvelle famille.

Accompagnée par le retour de cette douce musique, ils virent Kankuro se lever, tout comme Yoshino, et ce fut leur petit garçon, aidé par sa grand mère, et son oncle, qui porta le coussin où les alliances étaient couchées, jusqu'à ses parents, très concentré pour ne pas tomber, et fier de faire sa quête devant tout le monde. Sentant la main de Shikamaru serrer la sienne avec douceur, Temari sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, en voyant son petit bonhomme dans son costume trop grand, bombé le torse fièrement alors qu'il portait dans ses petites mains le symbole de leurs future union.

Arrivé près de ses parents, il donna le coussin à ses parents, largement aidé par sa grand mère, qui en profita pour effleurer le visage de son fils unique, son visage encore inondé par des larmes de joie, et alors que Temari prenait le coussin dans ses mains, Shikamaru attrapa son fils dans les bras, le faisant rire aux éclats, et attendrissant leur public par la même occasion.

« Tu as vu comment ta maman est belle mon grand ?

\- On dirait une princesse maman !

\- C'est ma princesse à moi, murmura Shikamaru en posant un baiser sur le front de son fils, Et tu es mon petit prince.

\- Pas de bisous ! Pas de bisous ! Du monde !

\- Je te fais plein de bisous !, chuchota Shikamaru en lui embrassant le cou, avant que Temari le prenne dans les bras.

\- Je suis fière de toi mon garçon, tu as tout fait comme un grand.

\- Tu as vu maman ! J'ai pas fais tombé le coussin maman !

\- C'est bien mon coeur. »

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois, comblé d'avoir son fils, sa chair, son monde, dans les bras, couvé par le regard heureux et amoureux du seul homme qu'elle avait jamais aimé. Elle laissa le petit Shikadai s'en aller vers les bras de son oncle, et se retourna vers l'homme qui se tenait devant ses cotés, qui portait à présent leurs alliances.

« Je vais vous proposer à présent de procéder à l'échange des consentements, ainsi que l'échange des alliances, annonça la voix de Naruto, Qui veut commencer ?

\- Je vais y aller, si tu veux bien Naruto. »

Temari savait que Shikamaru serait le premier à parler, comme il avait toujours trouvé les mots plus rapidement, et plus facilement qu'elle, surtout à leur sujet. Son coeur se remit à battre plus fort, alors que Shikamaru semblait s'être perdu dans ses yeux, comme peut être pour trouver la force, de mettre son amour en mot devant toute leur famille. Le jeune homme sortit d'une main, un vieux papier chiffonné de sa poche, qu'il avait plié en de nombreux morceaux, et sur lequel il avait vaguement écrit ses consentements.

« Tem, murmura-t-il doucement, comme lui chuchotant ce surnom qu'il aimait tant, avant de reprendre plus fortement, Qui aurait cru qu'un jour je me tiendrai devant toi, en ce jour si précieux, tremblant comme un gamin, heureux, excité à l'idée de vivre cette expérience avec toi. Comme Naruto l'a dit, on se connait tous depuis qu'on est gosses, et je me souviens exactement du moment où tu es entré dans ma vie. Lors de ce duel, lors des examens chunins, nous avons eu notre première confrontation, et loin d'être notre dernière. Et on peut dire, que notre première rencontre fut un peu le symbole de notre relation : une rencontre musclée, entre deux caractères bien different, ta férocité effrayant ma couardise, mais me rendant plus rusé, plus intelligent. Ta force, et ton caractère m'ont toujours effrayé, moi qui préférais me cacher et attendre que les combats se fassent à ma place, mais à tes cotés, j'ai trouvé la force d'affronter tout. Ca serait mentir que de dire que je n'étais qu'un con ignorant pendant mon adolescence, par rapport à toi. Je n'ai pas tout de suite compris. Je pensais que l'amour n'était pas fait pour moi, et que jamais au grand jamais je me marierai, surtout par avec une femme qui me donnait tant de sueurs froides, d'énervement, de galère, au caractère de feu. Et regarde moi à présent, à tes cotés. Le jeune Shikamaru doit être mort de rire. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi dès la fin de la guerre, alors que nous avions combattu ensemble, que nous avions bravé la mort ensemble, alors que tu fus à mes cotés dans les moments les plus durs de ma vie. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, si profondément, comme si tu avais marqué mon être, à vie, sans que je m'en aperçoive pleinement. Aujourd'hui encore, j'ai du mal à saisir à quel point l'amour que je te porte peut être si profond, si puissant, et pourtant, je n'ai que cette certitude en tête. Tu es une femme forte, qui a tout défié dans ta vie, qui a affronté le destin. Tu possèdes une intelligence, et une férocité hors-pair, qui te rendent à la fois intrigante, passionnante, si forte. Tu m'as tout appris Temari. Tu m'as rendu fort, à tes cotés, tu m'as changé, tu m'as transformé, tu as fait l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui. Et je t'en remercie. Je suis un homme amoureux aujourd'hui, transi d'une passion folle, heureux de pouvoir enfin de remercier pour cette vie que tu m'offres à tes cotés, et je ne voudrais que jamais tu ne t'éloignes. Tu es la femme à mes cotés, ma confidente, ma meilleure amie, la mère de mon fils, mon amante, et l'amour de ma vie. Et je te promets de toujours de protéger jusqu'à ce que la mort m'emporte, et même de la-haut, je continuerai à veiller sur toi. Je te promets te toujours être à tes cotés, de te rappeler tout les jours à quel point tu illumines ma vie, à être un mari honnête et loyal, à te rendre heureuse même ces jours où les disputes nous sépareraient pendant quelques mots, de ne jamais te faire pleurer, et de t'aimer tout les jours de ma vie. Je suis amoureux de toi Tem, follement. »

Quand il termina de lire ses quelques mots, il avait les mains qui tremblaient, et l'assemblée, émue, et certainement choquée de voir le conseiller râleur du Hokage, avoir eu autant de facilité pour ouvrir son coeur devant tout le monde, garda le silence. Cette absence de bruit transforma toute la clairière en un cocon, bloquant toutes les personnes, dans une ambiance bien particulière. Tous avait été happé par la puissance des mots que Shikamaru venait de prononcer, et il les avait embarqués dans leur monde à eux, dans leur intimité, en montrant l'amour qu'il portait à celle qu'il aimait plus que tout. Temari, en face de lui, eut du mal à rester debout après ces quelques mots. Si Shikamaru lui avait fait souvent de nombreuses déclarations, plus au moins révélatrices de ses sentiments, elle ne l'avait jamais vu le faire avec autant d'assurance, devant une assemblée aussi attentive. Il avait toujours été un homme plutôt discret, et n'aimant pas s'étendre sur le sujet avant, mais depuis les Célébrations, elle avait remarqué qu'il n'avait plus jamais hésité, avant de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, comme si il redoutait que tout se finisse un jour, et qu'elle le quitte, malgré leur volonté commune. Les mots qu'ils venaient de prononcer, était pour Temari la plus profonde déclaration que Shikamaru ait pu lui faire durant leur vie, et son coeur manqua d'exploser en elle, alors qu'elle réalisait à quel point elle était heureuse, chanceuse, amoureuse.

Shikamaru prit sa main avec une douceur extrême, la caressant de sa main plus rugueuse, avant de détacher l'alliance sur le coussin que Naruto portait à présent, pour les aider. L'anneau en main, il le glissa avec délicatesse au doigt de sa bien-aimée, alors que l'assemblée toute entière retenait leur souffle. Puis, d'un geste de la tête, et d'un sourire, il invita Temari à prononcer ses consentements.

Le souffle court, elle se tourna vers Sakura et Ino, qui lui donnèrent immédiatement un papier, sur lequel, elle avait écrit le discours qu'elle voulait énoncer à Shikamaru lors de leur mariage. Ses mains tremblantes, elle ouvrit le papier en question, sous le regard heureux de son homme, et ses yeux fixèrent cette feuille noircie devant elle. Elle avait l'impression que son coeur faisait une course depuis le début de leur cérémonie, et s'amusait à jouer avec elle, insérant une part de panique au milieu de son bonheur. Consciente que tous attendait qu'elle prenne la parole, elle se mit à ouvrir la bouche pour commencer ses consentements, mais l'émotion bloqua sa gorge, et elle se mit à tousser discrètement.

Certainement au courant inconsciemment des inquiétudes de sa compagne, comprenant les craintes qu'elle pouvait couver en elle, très très profondément concernant une telle cérémonie, malgré son bonheur et son amour, Shikamaru se rapprocha d'elle, et l'embrassa doucement, légèrement, poser à peine ses lèvres sur les siennes, se fichant pas mal des traditions et des codes. Sur ses lèvres, il murmura doucement, pour que seul elle l'entende :

« Je suis là Tem. Rien ne t'arrivera. Nous sommes ensemble. »

Les mots de son futur mari l'apaisèrent instinctivement, alors que les craintes que quelque chose se déroule mal, et rompe leur amour se taisaient peu à peu, laissant cette Temari amoureuse prendre le pas à nouveau, lui redonnant la force d'oublier l'ombre de Satoru, qui planait encore dans son esprit. Ses mains se firent plus fermes, ses battements de coeur s'accordèrent à nouveau avec le coeur de Shikamaru, et elle regarda cette feuille noircie devant elle. Elle savait très bien ce qu'il y était écrit. Elle avait passé de longues nuits, à tenter de trouver les mots adéquats pour montrer son amour à Shikamaru, mais en vérité, alors qu'elle les lisait mentalement, ces mots lui semblaient bien fades. Quand elle regardait l'homme en face d'elle, la puissance de ses sentiments pour lui étaient tels qu'elle ne pouvait pas les mettre en mot. Pas comme ça. Dans un discours qu'elle avait écrit avant de vivre ce moment. Ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui était si fort à cet instant T, qu'elle décida qu'il n'était pas adéquat de lire ce discours préfabriqué. Il lui avait ouvert son coeur. Elle devait faire de même.

Repliant le discours, sous le regard quelque peu paniqué de son compagnon, elle lui sourit comme pour le rassurer, et donna le discours à un Naruto quelque peu dérouté lui aussi. Ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Shikamaru, elle prit une grande respiration et les mots coulèrent, portés par le battement calme de son coeur :

« Je… Quand j'étais enfant, ma mère aimait bien me raconter le jour de son mariage, pour faire plaisir à mon coeur de petite fille, me marrant qu'elle était tombée éperdument amoureuse d'un homme bon, à l'époque où il n'était même pas encore Kazekage…. Je me souviens que je lui disais souvent que je ne souhaitais pas me marier, et que je voulais simplement devenir une grande Kunoichi, et servir Suna. Elle m'a toujours expliqué que je pourrais devenir cela, et accomplir le moindre de mes rêves, mais que si un jour, par hasard, je faisais la rencontre d'un homme pour lequel j'éprouverais un amour passionnel, et qui m'aimerait follement, je rêverais peut-être de devenir sa femme, et qu'il soit mon mari. Elle me disait aussi, qu'elle souhaitais me voir le jour de mon mariage, heureuse dans les bras de celui que j'aurais choisi pour m'accompagner dans ma vie…. J'aurai aimé qu'elle soit là avec nous pour me voir. J'espère qu'elle est là quelque part, et qu'elle me voit. Parceque si je ne comprenais pas à l'époque ce qu'elle me disait, et que pendant longtemps, ses mots furent figés dans mon esprit, comme des souvenirs cachés de ma mère, aujourd'hui j'ai compris ce qu'elle me disait… »

La jeune femme s'arrêta un peu, comme pour trouver les mots adéquats pour expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle, et lança un regard à ses frères pour voir qu'ils étaient visiblement émus par la mention de leur mère décédée, même si ils ne le montraient pas à l'assemblée, gardant toujours le masque qui accompagnait leurs fonctions respectives. Puis, elle retourna se plonger dans les yeux attendris de l'homme en face d'elle et continua sa tirade.

« Avant… Avant toi, Shikamaru, j'étais seule. Bien sur, j'avais mes deux idiots de frère, qui me prenait tout mon temps ( Kankuro fit mine d'être outré, ce qui provoqua quelques rires dans l'assemblée ). Bien sur, j'étais une Kunoichi déjà réputée, et mon père avait fait de nous une sacré équipe de Shinobis de Suna, et j'avais réussi à obtenir cette force dont je rêvais. Bien sur, je défendais mon village mais je n'étais pas heureuse. Je peux l'affirmer maintenant. Même si quand je t'ai rencontré, je ne savais pas que je venais de rencontrer celui qui allait tout changé dans ma vie… Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi si lentement et pourtant si passionnément, en marchant à tes cotés, en apprenant à te connaitre, en me rendant compte que je voulais être près de toi, avec toi, que tu apaisais mes doutes et mes craintes sans même le savoir, que ton intelligence challengeait tout ce qu'il y avait en moi, et faisait de moi une meilleure Kunoichi, une meilleure femme. Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi à cause de toutes ces qualités qui font partis de toi : Ta force, ton courage inébranlable, ta détermination, ta capacité à analyser, et ton incroyable intelligence. Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi car tu étais un homme doux, et tendre, sous tes airs plutôt distant. Tu as apaisé mes douleurs… Avant toi, je n'avais vu que la colère, et la violence. Et tu as réussi à briser ma carapace, et à aller chercher cette Temari au fond de moi même, afin de la protéger, de l'apaiser, de la calmer, et de l'aimer. Ta douceur, ton amour si pur, si simple, si tendre, c'est tout cela qui a réussi à m'amener à m'ouvrir un peu plus à toi. Tu m'as toujours aimé sans violence, sans tourment, sans problème. Quand mon esprit se demandait ce que tu me trouvais, et comment un homme aussi intelligent, et cherchait la simplicité, pouvait se mettre avec un esprit torturé comme je l'étais, tu m'as toujours rassuré en quelques gestes, sans parler, simplement en prouvant par ta présence que tu n'étais pas prêt de partir. Tu ne m'as jamais abandonné mon amour. Même lorsque le destin nous a séparé. Bien sur, nous eûmes des moments terribles, marqués à jamais dans notre histoire, mais tu étais là. Tu n'as jamais cessé d'espérer. Tu n'as jamais abandonné ce rêve qu'on avait chéri tout les deux pendant des années. »

Shikamaru eut un petit sourire, que Temari ne réussit pas à interpréter, hésitant entre la joie de l'entendre parler ainsi, ou la profonde douleur, qui ne voulait pas partir, de se rappeler ce qu'ils avaient vécus bien des années auparavant. Mais, lancée dans sa déclaration, ayant trouvé le courage de lui dire enfin, ce qu'elle retenait en elle, elle ne s'arrêta pas et continua d'une voix plus forte, et plus déterminé :

« J'aime tout ces qualités Shikamaru, et le moindre de tes défauts, et tes habitudes, tes petites habitudes, m'ont rendue encore plus amoureuse de toi. Cela fait maintenant des années que nous sommes ensemble, et je me plais à t'observer tout les jours, souhaitant que je puisse le faire encore des années. J'aime quand tu te lèves en râlant contre la lumière du jour. J'aime quant tu t'endors sur le canapé avec notre fils. J'aime quand tu oublies ta tasse sur la table à manger. J'aime quand tu m'embrasses avant de partir, et que tu viennes à mon travail quand tu n'as pas pu le faire le matin. J'aime quand il faut te dire plusieurs fois ce qu'il faut acheter aux courses, et que même après ça tu reviens toujours avec les mauvaises choses. J'aime quand je retrouve des fleurs, dans notre vase, sans que tu me dises quoi que ce soit, de manière si naturelle, si simple, sans raison. J'aime quand tu fronces les sourcils en réfléchissant, ou que tu sifflotes cette même chanson sous la douche. Je souhaite pouvoir voir tes habitudes tout les jours de ma vie. Je souhaite me réveiller tout les matins à tes cotés, pouvoir me sentir rassurer par ta présence, pouvoir te dire encore et toujours que tu n'es qu'un râleur, en pensant que tu es l'homme le plus courageux que je connaisse. Je souhaite pouvoir encore te regarder jouer au shogi pendant des heures sans m'en lasser. Je souhaite que tu m'embrasses encore jusqu'à ce que nous soyons vieux et cons. Je souhaite qu'on se dispute encore passionnellement pour des bêtises, avant que l'un de nous interrompe la dispute, et qu'on finisse par se pardonner pour ces quelques mots bêtes avant d'en rire. Je souhaite pouvoir vivre avec toi jusqu'à ma mort, et pouvoir avoir le droit de t'aimer, jusqu'à la fin. Tu as dis tout à l'heure que je t'avais rendu meilleur, mais je pense que tu m'as sauvé. Tu m'as sauvé de ma vie Shikamaru, et tu m'as sauvé de moi même. Et je ne pense que je n'aurais jamais assez de temps sur cette terre pour pouvoir te remercier. Pour notre vie ensemble. Pour tout ce que tu m'as apporté. Pour m'aimer malgré tout, malgré mon sale caractère, malgré mes douleurs, malgré mes fêlures, malgré cette foutu carapace que je me suis mis autour du coeur. Merci de m'avoir offert cet amour Shika, merci de m'avoir apporter la stabilité, la douceur, la stabilité, la passion, merci de m'avoir donner une famille que j'adore, merci d'avoir accepté mes frères, et notre passé, et merci d'être toujours là devant moi. Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi il y a bien des années, et je n'ai cessé de t'aimer Shikamaru. Ma mère avait raison finalement. J'ai pu me tenir devant l'homme que j'aime le jour de mon mariage, en ayant ce rêve enfantin d'épouser mon premier amour, mon seul amour, et mon dernier amour. »

Elle aurait tellement voulu pouvoir tout lui dire, tout lui expliquer, dévoiler jusqu'à la moindre de ses pensées. Elle aurait voulu continuer son discours, et lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, oh Dieux qu'elle l'aimait, qu'il avait été son sauveur, l'aidant à se retrouver pour qu'elle sorte des ténèbres, qu'il l'avait rendue heureuse, oh combien heureuse, même dans les moments où il n'y avait plus de lumière dans sa vie. Elle aurait pu lui dire que lors de ses pires instants, quand elle avait plus d'espoir, elle avait trouvé du réconfort dans ses bras, à humer son odeur si particulière, à calmer son coeur meurtri à travers le moindre de ses baisers. Elle aurait voulu avoir le temps de lui prononcer mot par mot tout ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, mais un élément arrêta son discours. Quand elle leva les yeux vers lui, après avoir laissé coulé les mots sur ces lèvres, elle vit que le visage de l'homme s'était transformé. Le grand sourire fier, et heureux, s'était quelque peu figé, mais pas de malheur, plutôt d'émotion. Une larme quitta l'océan des yeux de Shikamaru, avant de rouler sur ses joues, avant de se perdre sur ses lèvres, et dans da barbe. Une seule larme, qu'il n'essaya même pas de cacher, et qu'il laissa s'échapper, la libérant de sa cage. Puis, avant que Temari ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il porta sa main à ses yeux pour empêcher l'émotion d'éclater, mais ses épaules tremblantes un peu, et les quelques larmes qui coulèrent discrètement, pour s'échouer sur ses chaussures au sol, montrèrent l'état dans lequel les mots de la jeune fille l'avait plongé.

Alors qu'il tentait de contrôler le flot d'émotion qui le traversait, devant une assemblée qui n'était certainement pas habitué à la voir se livrer ainsi, Temari attrapa sa main, avec douceur, et chassa ses larmes du bout des doigts en lui souriant un peu, puis alors qu'il s'excusait en séchant les dernières larmes, elle prit l'alliance du coussin que Naruto portait, et la plaça avec lenteur, sur le doigt de Shikamaru, en ne le quittant pas des yeux, une seule seconde. Quand elle eut réalisé cet acte d'union, Naruto les regarda se prendre les mains ensemble, et eut un grand sourire avant de prononcer les quelques mots :

« Shikamaru Nara, veux-tu prendre pour épouse cette magnifique femme ici présent, de l'aimer fidèlement dans le bonheur ou dans les épreuves, tout au long de votre vie ?

\- Oui, entonna fortement Shikamaru d'une voix enrouée d'émotion.

\- Temari de Suna, veux-tu prendre pour époux Shikamaru ici présent, de l'aimer fidèlement dans le bonheur ou dans les épreuves, tout au long de votre vie ?

\- Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, murmura Temari avant de dire avec plus de force, Oui, je le veux.

\- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés en tant qu'Hokage de ce village, et devant vos familles et témoins, annonça Naruto avec un grand sourire, je vous déclare aujourd'hui et en cet instant, Mari, et Femme. Embrassez vous ! »

Shikamaru ne laissa même pas Naruto finir sa phrase, et se pressa avec une impatience presque enfantine, vers les lèvres de sa jeune épouse, afin d'en capture probablement le plus passionnel de leur baiser, baiser auquel Temari répondit avec la plus grande des fougues. Leurs lèvres s'écrasèrent entre elles, alors que leurs coeurs explosaient dans leurs poitrines, que leurs visages rayonnant se fendaient de sourires heureux, et que leurs mains tremblantes, avides, venaient cueillir le visage de l'autre, comme pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien ensemble, que le destin ne les avait pas séparé, qu'ils pourraient vivre leur réalité ensemble. Dans ce baiser, ils se promirent de rester ensemble jusqu'à la fin, malgré tout ce qu'il pourrait arriver, malgré le temps, malgré la routine, malgré les épreuves. Durant ces quelques secondes, alors que leurs lèvres happaient leurs soupirs de joie, il n'y eut qu'eux, l'assemblée autour des deux jeunes époux disparut de leurs têtes. Temari ne pensa qu'à Shikamaru, à ses mains sur ses joues, à cette alliance qu'elle sentait sur sa peau, et à celle qui la libérait à sa propre main, à ses lèvres sur les siennes, si douces, si tendres, et pourtant si passionnelles, et à cet amour, ce profond amour, qui faisait trembler ses membres, et explosait à l'intérieur d'elle. Il n'y avait plus de violence, plus de douleur, plus de secrets, plus de tourment : il n'y avait qu'eux.

* * *

Depuis des heures, qui avaient fondues comme des minutes, le visage de Shikamaru était marqué par un franc sourire, et il doutait qu'il puisse un jour s'arrêter d'être aussi heureux. Il déambulait dans cette clairière qu'ils avaient transformée en réception de mariage quelques jours auparavant, un verre à la main, observant le monde autour de lui, ce monde qui se perdait en bonheur, en dansant, discutant, se regroupant, se retrouvant, en chantant, buvant, mangeant de tout leur soûl. Alors qu'il traversait cette liesse heureuse, quelques uns des invités vinrent le voir pour lui donner leurs félicitations, le prendre chaleureusement dans leurs bras, ou simplement le saluer, et il insistait pour prendre le temps necessaire pour les remercier d'être présents.

Toujours avec un sourire, il rejoignit la table des mariés et de leurs familles, et s'installa aux cotés de celle qui était à présent sa femme, avant de lui donner son verre, et de l'embrasser tendrement. En glissant sa main dans la sienne, elle le remercia d'un signe de la tête, avant de continuer sa conversation avec son frère Kankuro, et de sa belle mère Yoshino. Dès que Shikamaru fut à nouveau installé près d'elle, sa main dans la sienne, son sourire grandit, et il se sentit comme un adolescent en émoi, des papillons dansant dans son ventre. Oh, qu'il était heureux. Serait-il heureux ainsi toute sa vie ? Très certainement. Il avait enfin trouvé sa voie. Il s'en rendait compte. Pendant des années, il avait erré, dans le désert immense de sa vie, sans véritablement voir l'horizon, bercé par les mirages qu'il s'était imposés. Comme un idiot, il l'avait éloignée de lui, et s'était condamné à vivre pour sa famille, pour les autres, pour son village, sans écouter les sentiments qui bourdonnaient en lui. Mais, même après les deux années qu'ils avaient passées séparés, à souffrir en secret, se languissant de sa présence, son amour pour elle était resté intact, et il était certain qu'il l'aimerait aussi passionnellement tout au long de sa vie. La distance, la douleur, l'impossibilité de leur relation, tout cela ne l'avait pas empêché de vibrer en secret, sans même que sa raison réussisse à garder en cage tout ce qu'il ressentait pour Temari. Alors comment pouvait-il imaginer que le bonheur puisse les séparer, les détruire, et les empêcher de vivre leur amour ?

Plongé dans ses rêveries, il tourna la tête vers elle, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était là, à ses cotés, et qu'elle n'avait pas disparu tel un illusion, et sa vague observation se changea en contemplation, alors qu'elle éclatait de rire, certainement à cause d'une blague que Kankuro venait de faire. Elle était magnifique, et il devait quiconque de venir le défier sur cette vérité. La joie colorait ses joues, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur de bonheur qu'il chérissait intérieurement, et un grand sourire étirait ses lèvres, et illuminait son visage. En s'émerveillant sur son sourire, il se rappela qu'un jour, quand il était enfant, il avait questionné son père sur l'amour que Shikaku portait à son épouse, et son père lui avait indiqué qu'il aimait Yoshino, particulièrement quand elle souriait, parcequ'elle avait l'air particulièrement tendre et attentionnée à cet instant. Quand il était enfant, plongé dans sa naïveté, et son ignorance, il n'avait pas compris ce que son père voulait dire par là. Comment un sourire pouvait être la raison de l'amour qui liait Shikaku, et Yoshino à vie. Mais en grandissant, en tombant amoureux peu à peu de Temari, en la perdant, pour ensuite la retrouver derrière leurs douleurs, il avait compris deux choses, présentes dans le discours de son père. Tout d'abord que quand son père lui avait dis que ce n'était que le sourire qui le liait à Yoshino, il lui avait menti par gêne, ne voulant pas dans son égo masculin indiquer à son fils toutes ces petites raisons pour lesquelles il était tombé amoureux de la mère du jeune homme. Mais aussi, et surtout, que ce sourire dont Shikaku avait parlé, n'était que la métonymie de l'amour qu'un homme pouvait ressentir pour sa femme. Dans ce sourire, toutes les nuances de leur amour pouvaient de dessiner lentement, et il symbolisait pour Shikamaru, tout le parcours qu'ils avaient traversés ensemble, séparés, et réunis. Elle était à ses cotés. Elle ne partirait pas. Il venait d'accomplir le rêve de sa vie. Pendant la guerre, il lui avait indiqué qu'il ne souhaitait pas de se marier. Ou plutôt qu'il ne désirait pas s'engager dans la galère que représentait pour lui un mariage. Et pendant sa vie ensuite, il avait songé à ce mariage, sans vraiment laisser se rêve éclore dans ses songes, comme par couardise, ne demandant pas la main de Temari, malgré l'amour qu'il ressentait envers elle, malgré la certitude qu'il ressentait en lui qu'ils allaient finir ensemble, malgré le temps qui avait enraciné leur relation peu à peu, les liant toujours de plus en plus. Puis, lorsqu'il l'avait perdu, il avait vécu ce mariage, qu'il ne voulait pas, de force, dans lequel il ne s'était jamais réellement investi, en essayant, sans vraiment y mettre du sien, rendant triste une femme qu'il n'avait jamais aimé, et qui n'avait rien demandé. Le mariage l'avait suivi ensuite quand il avait retrouvé Temari, encagée dans une relation malsaine, et toxique, dont les barreaux étaient construits par les promesses d'une union. Et enfin, quand ils avaient pu être ensemble, après l'adversité, et qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, commençant à nouveau leur vie ensemble. Ils avaient ensuite eu le plaisir, le bonheur, et la grande surprise, de devenir les parents du petit Shikadai, qui actuellement babillait sur les genoux de son oncle Gaara, et les peurs et douleurs de Shikamaru s'étaient muées en une envie de vivre à trois, aux cotés de son épouse et de son fils jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. L'idée de mariage, qui avait trouvé naissance dans les premiers instants de sa rencontre avec Temari, avait éclot dans ses rêves et il avait demandé en mariage cette femme qui avait chamboulé son être tout entier depuis des années, dans l'espoir qu'elle lui dise oui.

Et voilà qu'elle avait dit oui. Devant toute leur famille. Il avait eu la chance, le bonheur, la joie de devenir son mari, devant les yeux de ceux qui leur étaient chers. Il était si heureux. Il ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose depuis qu'il l'avait entendu prononcés les mots « Je le veux » montrant son envie de se lier à vie, pour la vie, devant tout ce qu'il leur était sacré. Depuis des mois, de longs mois de préparation, il s'était senti assez tendu quant à la situation, ne sachant pas vraiment comment organiser un mariage d'une telle envergure, mais l'idée de pouvoir arriver à ce jour avait réussi à les unir même dans les moments où ils s'étaient disputés à propos de la couleur des plans de table. Ce matin, son père était venu l'aider à s'habiller, et il se souvint avec émotion, qu'il n'avait prononcé aucun mot, comme si il n'avait pas trouvé les paroles appropriées pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, mais que Shikaku avait simplement regardé son fils, dans son costume traditionnel, et avait posé sur sa joue une main rugueuse, le fixant comme le jour où il avait eu pour la première fois son fils dans les bras. Dans ce silence, si cérémonieux, Shikamaru avait ressenti toute la fierté que Shikaku pouvait ressentir pour son fils, et il avait été touché par le fait qu'il s'agissait de la première fois qu'il pouvait voir, réellement voir, l'amour que son père lui portait. Ils avaient toujours eu une relation de force, fondé par l'égo et la gêne, les éloignant peu à peu quand Shikamaru avait grandi, voulant surpasser inconsciemment l'intelligence extraordinaire de son père, le dépassant sans le vouloir lors de la guerre. La douleur des dettes contractées par un Shikaku brisé par la guerre et les batailles, avait agrandi le fossé entre les deux hommes, et père et fils s'étaient peu à peu perdus. Si grace à Temari, il s'était retrouvé lui même, il avait aussi retrouvé sa mère et son père, et ce moment particulier entre un père et son fils qu'ils avaient partagé le jour de son mariage, avait prouvé encore une fois à Shikamaru, que Temari lui avait tout apporté.

Quand il l'avait vue dans sa robe blanche, qu'il n'avait pas vu avant le mariage, il avait senti son coeur battre de plus en plus fort, comme si il découvrait Temari pour la première fois, à nouveau, et à mesure qu'elle avait avancé vers lui, il s'était senti de plus en plus bouleversé. Il avait senti son être fondre en lui, comme profondément touché par l'image de cette femme avançant vers lui dans une robe blanche, une femme qu'il avait cherché tout au long de sa vie, qu'il avait suivi jusqu'au bout du monde, qu'il avait rêvé toutes les nuits lorsqu'ils furent séparés, qu'il avait chérit tendrement, et aimer passionnément depuis son adolescence, qu'il avait désiré, et fougueusement honoré, une femme qui lui avait tant apporté, et qui l'avait transformé en l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui. Une femme à qui pourtant il avait fait tant de mal…

« A quoi penses-tu ? »

Une douce voix accompagné d'une légère pression sur sa main, le sortirent de ses pensées, pour le ramener dans la réalité, et il se perdit dans le sourire de Temari, en lui répondant, tout en se penchant pour capturer ses lèvres :

« A toi.

\- Tu regrettes déjà ? rit-elle, en répondant à son baiser.

\- Pas une seule seconde Tem. Pas un seul moment.

\- Tant mieux parcequ'on doit en vivre encore beaucoup. Tu vas devoir me supporter encore longtemps.

\- Galère, murmura-t-il en riant, Ton frère est parti où exactement ?

\- Il m'a dit qu'il allait parler avec des filles.

\- Il va draguer les invitées ? Vraiment ?

\- Laisse le s'amuser enfin. »

Shikamaru lui répondit simplement avec un sourire, et main dans la main, ils observèrent le monde autour d'eux. A leur table, se trouvaient les parents de Shikamaru, et Yoshino semblait sermonner Shikaku sur la boisson qu'il sirotait, faisant râler l'homme, et sourire leur entourage. Gaara était sorti de la table, tenant son neveu par la main, l'amenant un peu plus loin, vers une table, où la jeune Hinata tenait son bébé dans les bras, et demandait au petit Boruto de ne pas monter sur la table. Les deux jeunes parents de Shikadai, virent leur fils avancer timidement, mais avec plein d'envie, vers Boruto, poussé par son oncle qui semblait avoir bien compris qu'il souhaitait jouer avec lui. Hinata discutait avec Karui, qui venait d'être rejoint par son mari, et leur petite fille, et à la même table se trouvait quelqu'uns des shinobis de la guerre de Konoha, dont Lee, et Tenten, ainsi que leur maître, à présent blessé à cause des batailles. Près du buffet, se tenait Naruto, rigolait, semblant se moquer de son ancien maitre, et ancien Hokage, qui souriait en se servant à boire. Kiba, plus loin dans la clairière, avait piqué de la nourriture et nourrissait les chiots qu'il venait d'avoir, sous l'oeil attentif d'une jeune fille que Shikamaru savait être sa petite copine depuis plusieurs mois. La fille de son ancien maitre, la jeune Mirai, accompagnée de sa mère Kurenai, Shino, et de quelques invités, et alors qu'ils regardaient leurs invités, Temari lui montra un endroit, lui désignant un jeune couple, un peu isolé dans la clairière près des bois, une certaine shinobi médecin, discutant avec un homme plus ténébreux, une main sur son ventre arrondi. Dans la foule d'invités, se trouvaient aussi la famille d'Ino, son mari, et son petit garçon qui gambadait joyeusement. Tout le monde était venu : des anciennes connaissances de Temari de Suna, des dignitaires des visages, leurs familles, tout leurs amis, leurs collègues de travail. Tous avait voulu assister au mariage de l'année, à l'union qu'ils avaient tous attendu en secret.

« Ca fait une belle famille n'est ce pas ? murmura Temari en voyant son mari contempler la foule autour d'eux.

\- Une magnifique famille. Ces gens sont extraordinaires.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on les a invités Shika.

\- Je suis heureux Tem, chuchota-t-il comme si il n'y croyait pas du tout, Si heureux…

\- Je sais, dit-elle avec un tendre sourire en jouant avec les cheveux de son mari, Je le vois à ton visage.

\- Tu te rends compte Tem, Tu te rends compte qu'il y a dix ans, je n'avais rien de cela. Il y avait la guerre, le sang, la perte… Et tu es là. Shikadai est là. Je suis si heureux… Je sais que j'ai fais le con souvent Tem, j'ai mis du temps et …. »

Shikamaru ne put pas finir sa phrase, emplie de dernières excuses, que sa femme attrapa son menton pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux, et lui souffla :

« Ne t'excuse plus jamais Shika. Nous sommes ensemble maintenant. Tout cela est loin. Il ne peut plus rien se passer. »

Pour donner plus de puissance, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, avec tendresse, en plongeant sa main dans ses cheveux, le décoiffant un peu, leurs souffles se mêlant à nouveau, comme un besoin, une nécessité, leur raison d'être. A chaque baiser, Shikamaru avait l'impression que tout son être semblait être écraser par une force qu'il ne pouvait contrer, mais qu'il n'essayait de l contrôler. Il se laissait submerger par cette vague d'émotion, se retrouvant dans l'odeur familière de Temari, dans la douceur de ses caresses, dans la force de ces gestes, dans la puissance des lèvres qui s'écrasaient sur les siennes avec passion. En quelques secondes, il sentit la chaleur l'envahir, et oublia complètement le monde autour de lui, se perdant dans ses baisers, se perdant dans leur moment, se perdant en elle, et il lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Viens on s'échapper d'ici et on va agrandir notre famille.

\- Shika…. souffla Temari, sentait la main de son mari se poser sur son corps. »

Un raclement de gorge derrière eux vint les arrêter, et Temari repoussa rapidement les baisers de son mari, pour se tourner vers ses beaux parents, dont leurs regards amusés leur indiquaient qu'il avait bien compris ce qu'il se passait dans la tête des jeunes époux, et près d'eux se trouvaient un jeune couple, souriant et attendant d'avoir leur attention.

« Shikamaru, Seijuro a quelque chose à te dire, indiqua sa mère en se levant, Viens Shikaku, nous allons voir Naruto pour le remercier.

\- Mais je suis bien ici !

\- Nara…

\- J'arrive mon amour … J'arrive …. murmura-t-il avec un sourire en se levant pour la suivre, avant de faire un clin d'oeil vers son fils et sa femme et de lancer, Et les jeunes gardez ça pour la nuit de noces …

\- Papa ! »

Ils le virent éclater de rire avant de fuir vers sa femme et de lui planter un baiser sur la joue avec amour, et quand ils furent assez loin, Shikamaru et Temari portèrent leur attention vers le jeune couple devant eux, qui attendaient encore avec de grands sourires. Seijuro, dans un beau costume, un peu trop grand pour lui, proposa à sa compagne de s'assoir, et la femme enceinte jusqu'aux yeux le remercia avant de prendre place en face, alors que Seijuro restait debout, la main sur son épaule.

« Ca va Hisae ? demanda Temari à la future maman, Si tu te sens fatiguée, tu sais que tu peux aller chez nous pour dormir. Ca ne me dérange pas.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Temari, répondit Hisae avec un sourire aimable, Si ca ne va pas, Sei sera le premier à me forcer à rentrer à la maison. Mais je pense que ce petit garçon va être calme ce soir.

\- C'est un garçon alors ? demanda Shikamaru avec un petit sourire.

\- Nous ne savons pas mais Hisae n'arrête pas de me dire qu'elle pense que c'est un garçon, indiqua Seijuro.

\- Mon amour, je te dis que c'est un garçon. J'en suis certaine.

\- Les femmes savent ce genre de choses Seijuro, lança Temari, Quand j'étais enceinte, je savais évidemment que nous allions avoir un mini Shikamaru.

\- Ah les femmes… murmurèrent Seijuro et Shikamaru en même temps.

\- Merci d'être venu, dit Temari en prenant la main d'Hisae, Même après tout ce qui s'est passé.

\- C'est normal, répondit la femme.

\- Pourquoi vouliez vous nous parliez d'ailleurs ? demanda Shikamaru.

\- Je voulais te parler d'un cas qu'on a reçu au bureau aujourd'hui…. Il faut vraiment que tu saches cela… Comme tu n'étais pas là je voulais pas t'embêter mais c'est un cas critique et…

\- Seijuro, ne me parle pas du boulot. C'est le jour de mon mariage. Tu n'avais pas autre chose à me dire ?

\- Shikamaru je pense vraiment qu'il faudrait qu'on parle…

\- Plus tard Seijuro… Ca peut attendre.

\- Sei, dis lui enfin. Arrête de lui parler du boulot. Ce n'est pas une question de vie et de mort. Je suis sure que ca peut attendre, indiqua sa femme.

\- Oui Oui. A la base nous ne venions pas pour parler du boulot, reprit Seijuro en souriant à sa femme, Nous nous demandions si vous accepteriez de jouer les rôles de parrain et de marraine du petit à venir.

\- Pardon ?! s'exclamèrent les nouveaux époux.

\- Oui nous n'avons personne d'aussi proche. Et on est devenu potes hein Shika !

\- Tu t'emballes Sei…juro, répondit Shikamaru en cachant la surprise et la joie qui peignait son visage.

\- Mais tu es sure Hisae ? s'interrogea Temari, Je veux dire… La situation est un peu bizarre… Je… Enfin Shikamaru a été ton mari…Et maintenant… Tu veux vraiment que des gens comme nous deviennent aussi important pour ton enfant ?

\- Temari, sans vous, je n'aurai pas rencontré le père de mon enfant. Alors oui, nous avons une histoire… complexe, et nous nous sommes détestées pendant longtemps toi et moi, mais… Je veux vraiment que vous soyez important pour ce petit… Ca compte pour Seijuro.

\- Exactement ! rajouta son mari en riant. »

Temari et Shikamaru échangèrent un regard un peu désarmé ne comprenant pas comment Seijuro et Hisae pouvaient prendre la situation aussi calmement, et pouvaient avoir eu une telle idée. Bien sur, ils étaient touchés par la proposition du jeune couple, mais c'était un peu délicat. Shikamaru avait en face de lui son ex épouse, alors qu'il venait de se marier, et Temari était pour Hisae, celle qui avait brisé leur mariage en revenant dans le coeur de Shikamaru. Mais quand ils portèrent leur regard vers Hisae et Seijuro, ils ne virent que du bonheur et de la gentillesse, sans aucun pensée malsaine derrière cette demande, et ce fut qu'un seul voix qu'ils dirent :

« C'est oui alors avec plaisir. »

Seijuro éclata de joie, littéralement, en sautant sur place, et en prenant Shikamaru dans les bras d'un étreinte puissante, faisant râler Shikamaru qui grogna que tout le monde les regardait. Hisae, les larmes aux yeux, prit les mains de Temari dans les siennes, en la remerciant chaleureusement, et sans vraiment demander leur reste, ils se levèrent, et quittèrent la porte des mariées, pour selon les dire aller raconter à Naruto que leur « mission » s'était bien dérouler. Ils laissèrent un jeune couple marié pantois, sans voix, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir, mais leurs sourires laissaient entrevoir l'émotion et la joie que la nouvelle venait de provoquer chez eux.

Avant qu'ils n'aient pu être tranquille quelques instants ensemble, ils entendirent la musique changer en un slow langoureux, et Shikamaru fut pris d'une pulsion, se levant doucement sous les yeux interrogateurs de sa compagne. Elle le regarda avec curiosité, ne comprenant pas pourquoi, soudainement il se levait, et avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui demander où il allait, il lui tendit sa main, en s'inclinant un peu, avec un sourire charmeur, et lui murmura :

« Madame Nara, me feriez vous l'honneur de m'accorder cette première danse ? »

* * *

 _« Madame Ayame, on peut avoir un autre bol de ramens ?_

 _\- Vous êtes surs les garçons ? Vous venez d'en manger beaucoup._

 _\- Ca va le faire ! J'adore ça !_

 _\- Boruto tu devrais arrêter un peu sur les nouilles, insista son ami en riant, Je sais que tes parents adorent t'amener ici mais ca devient une obsession._

 _\- Ayame, tu peux m'en mettre dans une boite s'il te plait, demanda le jeune shinobi aux yeux bleus, Puisqu'on va voir le père de Shika, je voudrais en apporter à mon père aussi._

 _\- Pas de problème, attends deux minutes, je vais le faire. »_

 _Boruto lui sourit de tout dents, et Shikadai put observer cet ami, qu'il appelait presque son frère avec qui il avait grandit depuis leur enfance, et qu'il connaissait depuis maintenant vingt années. Ils étaient à présent deux jeunes hommes, mais Shikadai se souvenait d'avoir toujours connu Boruto depuis sa tendre enfance, ou dira-t-on son enfance, et qu'il avait du supporter les élans de joie communicatifs de son meilleur ami. Il fallait dire que leurs père avaient travaillé ensemble pendant de nombreuses années, et qu'ils étaient deux meilleurs amis, il avait donc été naturel pour Boruto et Shikadai de vite devenir ami. Shikadai pouvait même avouer, intérieurement, jamais il ne pourrait le faire en vrai, que ce crétin de Boruto avait été présent pour lui dans les pires moments de sa vie, et il ne voyait pas meilleur ami que cet idiot qui souriait toujours, qui avait toujours des mots pour lui remonter le moral, et qui avait su quoi dire quand Shikadai avait perdu sa route._

 _« Allez plus vite j'y vais…. murmura Shikadai._

 _\- Pars pas comme ça Shika !_

 _\- Epargne moi tes leçons. »_

 _Boruto lui tira la langue comme un enfant, et sauta de son tabouret, avant de prendre le sac qu'Ayame lui tendait gentiment. Ils payèrent rapidement, et reprirent leur route, vers le bâtiment du Hokage, tout en prenant les mêmes routes qu'ils avaient empruntés depuis leur enfance._

 _« Ta grand mère va bien ? demanda Boruto en sirotant un sirop qu'il avait acheté sur le chemin._

 _\- On va dire qu'elle tente d'aller bien… Entre mon père, et la mort de mon grand-père, c'est compliqué…._

 _\- Elle a pas eu des dernières années faciles…_

 _\- Ca c'est sur… Je l'ai vu hier, ca lui fait du bien de me voir mais…_

 _\- Et en même temps tu es la copie de ton père, répondit Boruto, et de ton grand père…_

 _\- Tu sais déjà tout… Ca lui fait du mal. Oh, il y a tante Sakura la bas ! »_

 _Shikadai eut un regard vers l'endroit que Boruto lui pointait, et vit Sakura, la grande chef de l'hôpital, avec sa fille, et son mari, tout les trois discutant avec le fils d'Ino, Inojin, qu'il connaissait aussi. Les enfants des vétérans de la guerre se connaissaient tous depuis l'académie, certains ayant même formé des équipes de shinobis et étaient même devenues des amis. Les parents de ces enfants, que Shikadai voyait tout les jours, était pour le jeune homme comme des connaissances qu'il avait pourtant vu toute sa vie. Son père lui avait raconté, bien des années auparavant, que tout comme Shikadai et ses amis, Shikamaru et les siens s'étaient connus sur les bancs de l'école, et avaient forgé une amitié dans la douleur, les combats, et les éternelles joies. Il avait vu ses personnes depuis qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, et connaissait presque tout de leur vie. Il savait qu'il venait de passer devant l'enseigne d'une amie à son père Tenten, et que si il prenait la prochaine à droite, il déboucherait sur l'immense maison de Kiba. Il se souvenait que petit, ses parents lui avaient dis que toutes ces personnes constituaient leur propre famille, et les vagues souvenirs qu'il avait de son enfance étaient marqués par la présence de ceux qu'il qualifiait maintenant de connaissances. Comment pouvait il expliquer qu'un jour ses parents aient pu qualifier ces gens de famille, et que maintenant, lorsqu'il croisait au loin Sakura, il baissait la tête, comme de honte, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir._

 _Boruto ne s'en aperçut pas vraiment, et fit signe à Sakura et sa fille Sarada au loin, sur laquelle Shikadai le soupçonnait d'avoir un crush depuis toute petit, et Shikadai sentit les battements de son coeur s'accélérer, la tension figeant tout son corps. Il n'aimait pas marcher dans cette ville. Il n'aimait pas les ragots, il n'aimait pas les regards, il n'aimait pas les questionnements. Il ne savait jamais si les gens le regardaient de pitié, ou bien simplement se questionnaient sur ce que la famille Nara devait bien avoir du faire au destin pour qu'il s'acharne autant sur eux, particulièrement sur lui. Il n'aimait pas les gens. Il ne voulait pas leur parler. Il ne voulait pas se mêler à eux. Il ne voulait pas._

 _Ils arrivèrent rapidement au bâtiment du Hokage, et Shikadai ressentit son coeur encore plus tiraillé. Il avait simplement envie de faire demi-tour. Il ne voulait pas être là. Il n'en avait pas du tout envie. Il voulait rentrer chez lui. Pourtant, ses pas, le poussèrent de plus en plus au coeur de ce bâtiment qu'il détestait plus que tout, qui lui renvoyait toutes ses peines et ses douleurs, et qui représentait pour lui, tout ce qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu vivre. Quelques shinobis les saluèrent, sans vraiment demander qui ils étaient, à force de les voir franchir les portes du bâtiment, et ils montèrent à l'étage du Hokage, Boruto sifflotait joyeusement, et Shikadai râlant discrètement._

 _Près de la porte, menant au bureau du Hokage, Shikadai se figea laissant Boruto parcourir les derniers mètres sans l'accompagner. Habitué, ce dernier ne s'arrêta même pas, lui faisant un signe avant d'ouvrir la porte du bureau de son père et de héler qu'il avait des ramens pour lui. Shikadai entendit l'éclat de joie de Naruto, et son coeur explosa une nouvelle fois, sans qu'il ne le montre._

 _Fourrant les mains dans les poches, en haussant des épaules comme pour le convaincre que tout cela ne l'atteignait pas, il reprit sa route, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu attendre la section qui l'intéressait il entendit son prénom dans son dos. En se retournant, il vit un homme d'une trentaine d'année, barbu, aux traits plutôt amicaux s'approcher de lui en souriant, et Shikadai eut un soupire d'exaspération. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tombe toujours sur lui._

 _« Shikadai ! C'est tonton Sei !_

 _\- Seijuro, reprit Shikadai, Que me veux-tu ?_

 _\- Ca va à la maison mon grand ? Hidekazu m'a dit que vous partiez en mission ensemble la semaine prochaine._

 _\- Tout va bien Seijuro. Hâte de partir._

 _\- Je suis content que vous vous entendiez bien. Il est heureux de partir avec son cousin Shikadai. »_

 _Shikadai eut un petit mouvement de la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait compris, et avant que Seijuro ait pu s'enquérir un peu plus sur l'état du jeune garçon, il s'était retourné, et avait décampé, vers la section hospitalière du bâtiment. Il traversa la section sans vraiment saluer les médecins qui s'occupait des quelques blessés, avant qu'ils soient transférés à l'hôpital du village, et alla au fond de la section vers un endroit où peu de gens étaient admissibles. Sortant un badge de sa poche, et ouvrit la porte, en prenant une grande inspiration. Il ne comptait plus les heures qu'il avait passé dans cette section oubliée, à espérer. Comme si l'espoir changerait quelque chose._

 _D'habitude, il n'y avait jamais personne quand il venait dans cet endroit reculé, et il s'était toujours trouvé assez chanceux de ne croiser aucun médecin ou habitant, cependant cette fois si, à la lumière allumé il sut directement que la chambre d'hôpital, grande, immense, vide et froide, était occupée par un visiteur. S'avançant prudemment vers le fond de la salle, il fut quelque peu rassuré de voir que la silhouette qu'il apercevait près du lit d'hôpital n'était autre qu'une silhouette des plus rassurantes et familières._

 _« Je ne savais pas que tu viendrais aujourd'hui »_

 _Shikadai eut un petit sourire vers la personne qui venait de prononcer ces mots, et la rejoint sur l'une des chaises installées à quelques mètres du lit d'hôpital entouré de multiples machines, qui imposaient un rythme de musique dans la pièce. De son esprit vif, Shikadai remarque directement que la pièce avait été nettoyé, comme si la moindre poussière ne pouvait resté, pour ne pas montrer que l'écoulement du temps se faisait trop rapidement, et que des fleurs avaient été posé dans le vase qu'il remplissait à chaque fois d'eau. Depuis ses nombreuses visites, il était devenu un professionnel dans l'art de savoir quel personne était venu rendre visite à la simple vu des fleurs qui grandissaient dans le vase._

 _« Je rendrais visite à ma mère ce matin. Je pensais qu'il méritait aussi mon attention. Pourquoi es-tu là Kurenai ? Tu sais bien que ta maison est loin, tu risques de te faire mal…_

 _\- Ne te préoccupe pas de moi, dit la femme dont les rides montraient l'âge déjà avancé, J'avais envie de lui rendre visite. J'ai eu peur qu'il se sente seul._

 _\- Tu sais bien qu'il n'est jamais seul… Il est avec elle…_

 _\- Ne joue pas sur les mots Shikadai… Tu sais bien…_

 _\- Si tu veux._

 _\- Tu ne vas pas le saluer ? Il en aurait besoin._

 _\- Il ne reconnait pas ma voix Kurenai… Il est… J'ai… Je ne veux pas lui parler._

 _\- Shikadai… »_

 _Il mentait. Bien sur qu'il mentait. Il affirmait qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler, mais ce n'était pas exactement ça. Combien de fois avait-il essayé de lui parler, sans jamais avoir de réponse ? Combien de fois s'était-il installé dans cette chaise, à se mettre à parler tout seul, à regarder les rapports de ces événements pour savoir où il était, comme pour lui dire de changer les choses, comme si cela fonctionnerait vraiment ? Combien de fois avait il essayé de le réconforter avec ses mots d'adolescents en colère sans vraiment savoir quoi dire ? Combien de fois s'était il trouvé ici, dans cette immense pièce vide, à essayer de communiquer avec le silence ? Il ne pouvait pas le compter. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache le nombre de fois où il avait eu l'espoir de changer les choses, dans ses rêves enfantins, où il avait voulu le faire revenir à eux. Puis les espoirs détruits avaient peu à peu laissés place à une vague espérance bercée par un retour à la réalité brutal. Que pouvait-il faire exactement ?_

 _« Shikadai, tu sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute n'est ce pas ?_

 _\- Sommes-nous toujours obligé d'aborder ce sujet ?_

 _\- Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu le comprennes vraiment… Tu sembles en colère._

 _\- Je suis en colère, murmura-t-il en serrant les poings._

 _\- Shikadai… Tu ne peux pas être en colère. Il a fait son choix. Tu dois le respecter._

 _\- Je dois respecter le fait qu'il m'ait abandonné ?! s'emporta le jeune homme sans peser ses mots._

 _\- Moins fort Shika… Ton père…_

 _\- Que veux-tu que cela fasse exactement ! s'énerva Shikadai, Tu me dis toujours de ne pas crier, mais qu'entend-t-il ! Rien ! Je pourrais lui hurler de revenir qu'il ne le ferait pas ! Il a préfère cette… illusion à moi !_

 _\- Shikadai ca ne va pas ! tonna une voix en arrivant, voix qui se trouva être celle de Seijuro._

 _\- Tu me suis maintenant oncle Seijuro ? »_

 _L'homme ne répondit rien, haussant simplement les épaules, ne voulant pas dire au jeune homme qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui, et alla directement vers celui qu'il considérait comme son neveu, même si ce dernier se releva de sa chaise ressentant une vive douleur. Etait-ce cette date particulière qui le rendait dans tout ces états ? Il n'avait été si en colère avant. Au début, quand il s'était retrouvé seul, il avait été en colère bien sur, pris par la surprise de n'être qu'un orphelin de plus que le destin avait emporté, mais après il avait nié toute émotion pour laisser transparaître qu'il ne pleurait pas ce père lointain. Et pourtant, voilà qu'en ce jour, il s'emportait sur les deux personnes en plus de sa grand mère qui l'avaient élevé depuis des années, ce qu'il ne faisait jamais._

 _« Shikadai s'il te plait…, continua Kurenai, Je t'ai déjà expliqué comment ce genre d'opération fonctionne. Il entend toutes tes paroles, même si elles doivent lui paraitre complément floues, et…._

 _\- Et il ne reconnait pas la voix de son propre fils je sais._

 _\- Tu as la droit d'être en colère Shikadai, nous sommes tous peinés par sa décision mais tu dois comprendre qu'il en avait besoin vraiment sinon…_

 _\- Sinon, je sais, Oncle Seijuro. Je sais tout ce qu'il a fait. Je sais comment il a perdu la raison et pourquoi. Je ne suis plus un gosse qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père me cachait qu'il pleurait et buvait chaque soir…_

 _\- Tu es encore un enfant Shika, murmura Kurenai._

 _\- Non, j'ai grandis Kurenai. Sans lui._

 _\- C'est faux et tu le sais. Il était là._

 _\- Il était là ? Il était là ? Jusqu'à quand exactement ! Quand…Quand elle est partie, il n'était plus là… Je …_

 _\- Il a essayé pour toi c'est faux. Jusqu'à ce que tu sois un adulte, il ne te l'a jamais montré !_

 _\- Super, et dès qu'il a pu il a laissé sa raison s'échapper et m'a abandonné ! Pour vivre dans les souvenirs de ma mère morte ! Ma vie est fantastique ! »_

 _Il avait conscience que sa voix s'élevait, mais il n'arrivait pas à contrôler sa colère. Bien sur que son père avait été là quand il était enfant, il s'en souvenait évidemment. Et même après, l'accident, il avait tenté d'être là, mais sans réellement l'être. Il avait prétendu que tout allait bien pour son fils, essayant d'être un père bravant les douleurs et peines pour que son seul fils réussisse. Il avait masqué la douleur, l'emmurant dans les soupirs, les silences, les pleurs cachés, et avait laissé sa haine, et sa colère grignoté son coeur déjà meurtri. Puis il avait disparu. Un beau jour. Quand Shikadai eut atteint la majorité, qu'il eut un travail, de l'argent, et assez de maturité pour comprendre, il disparut de cette réalité, se plongeant dans cette illusion qui débectait Shikadai. Et même à plus de vingt ans, Shikadai ne pouvait pas comprendre comment son père avait pu prendre une décision, en lui promettant de revenir un jour sans jamais le faire. Comment avait-il le laisser pour de vastes souvenirs de baisers, et de sourires. Elle n'était plus là. Pourquoi lui courir après dans les rêves._

 _« Tu sais Shika, dit Kurenai, J'ai essayé de lui dire que c'était une lourde opération, et que ce n'était pas bon pour lui, mais … Shika tu ne l'as pas vu dans les derniers instants de sa vie avec nous, il … Ce n'était pas exactement ton papa Shika. Il se faisait du mal. J'ai … Peut être égoïstement j'ai préféré accepter de lui faire ce genjustu que de le voir se tuer… Shikamaru allait vraiment mal…._

 _\- Tu l'as laissé abandonner son fils, reprit Shikadai d'une voix froide._

 _\- La douleur le rendait fou Shikadai… La vie lui a pris ta mère de la façon la plus cruelle qu'il soit…._

 _\- Et tu crois que la vie ne m'a pas pris ma mère peut être ! cria Shikadai, J'ai perdu ma mère quand j'étais qu'un gosse putain ! Un putain de gosse de Onze ans qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait ! Et putain, il ne m'a jamais rien expliqué ! Il m'a simplement dis qu'elle était morte ! Morte Kurenai ! Ma mère n'est plus là ! Je viens d'aller au putain de cimetière encore une fois pour la voir._

 _\- Shikadai, il voulait te préserver de la vérité._

 _\- Quelle vérité oncle Seijuro exactement ? La vérité que ma mère a été la victime d'un connard qui fut un jour son fiancé ? Qu'un homme, qui était sensé être loin de ma mère et de Konoha, a osé venir dans notre maison, et a tué ma mère ?_

 _\- Il… Satoru s'est disputé avec ta mère, répondit Seijuro, Mais… Ce rapport tu ne devais pas le lire._

 _\- A vingt ans tu penses que je ne suis qu'un gosse ! Cet homme a tué ma mère ! Il m'a enlevé ma mère._

 _\- Tu ne pourras pas te faire justice sur ça, murmura l'homme, Satoru est mort depuis longtemps…_

 _\- Je ne parle pas de faire justice. Par contre, en fouillant dans les rapports pour trouver celui de ma mère, j'ai trouvé tout les petits rapports que tu avais remplis. Tu savais pertinemment qu'il était sorti de prison. Tu aurais pu faire quelque chose._

 _\- Shikadai ! s'exclama Kurenai._

 _\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas dis à mon père que Satoru s'était échappé exactement ?_

 _\- Mais Shikadai cela aurait-il changé quelque chose ! Cet homme n'allait pas pas rester à Suna toute sa vie._

 _\- Mon père aurait pu la protéger !_

 _\- J'ai essayé de lui dire ! Plusieurs fois ! Ce n'était jamais le bon moment ! Puis le temps s'est interposé… Et il ne voulait plus entendre parler de cet histoire !_

 _\- Et résultat il y est piégé ! Il revit depuis deux ans ces putains de souvenirs sans revenir dans le monde réel ! Putain mais il aurait pu sauver ma mère si il avait simplement écouter ce putain de rapport !_

 _\- Shikadai tu vis dans un mot d'enfant… Ca n'aurait rien changé._

 _\- Tu ne sais pas ! Vous ne savez pas ! Vous avez préféré le laisser faire ses conneries putain ! Vous savez ce que c'est de vivre avec une mère qui n'est plus là, parcequ'elle a succombé aux coups d'un homme ? Vous savez ce que c'est de voir son père sombrer dans la folie la plus pure, au moins qu'il décide d'être emprisonné dans des souvenirs de sa femme ? Mais putain en plus il est bloqué dans ces putains de souvenirs d'il y a plus de vingt ans ! Ca lui fait plaisir de revoir tout ça vraiment !? Je... Je voudrais juste... Je voudrais juste qu'il soit là... Pourquoi... Pourquoi espère-t-il encore dans ce monde d'illusion ! Pourquoi reste-t-il la bas ! »_

 _Le silence s'installa après la tempête de colère qui venait de déferler dans la salle d'hôpital, et Seijuro murmura les seuls mots qui brisèrent Shikadai à nouveau, car ils étaient terrifiants de vérité:_

 _« Peut être espère-t-il tout changer. Revivre, et changer la fin de l'histoire. »_

 _Les larmes montèrent aux yeux du fils de Shikamaru, et de rage, il tapa dans une chaise, avant de tourner en rond dans la salle, pour finalement s'approcher de ce lit d'hôpital, se frayant un chemin entre les machines, et de s'écrouler aux cotés de son père. Shikamaru était endormi depuis maintenant deux années, vivant grace aux sorts d'illusions le plongeant dans une réalité où il aurait encore vingt ans, le déconnectant complètement de la réalité dans laquelle son fils vivait. La douleur tiraillait le coeur de Shikadai mais ce n'était pas tellement la douleur de le voir à nouveau endormi, mal rasée, ses cheveux étalés sur l'oreille, mais plutôt que les mots que Kurenai et Seijuro avaient prononcés fassent échos en lui, parlant à cette petit conscience derrière toute la rancoeur. Evidemment qu'il ne comprenait pas. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait simplement que son père revienne. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. Dans ses rêves tout les soirs, il chérissait le doux souvenir de sa mère, son odeur, son étreinte, son sourire, et ses rêves étaient brisés par la douleur sourde de l'avoir perdue. Mais Shikamaru pouvait revenir de l'endroit dans lequel il avait préféré s'enfuir, qu'on nomme cela de la couardise, de la peur, de la douleur ou du courage. Il pouvait revenir. Shikadai avait besoin de lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'il reste dans ce monde. Lui aussi pendant longtemps avait chérit l'idée qu'il puisse tout changer, mais s'en était trop. Temari Nara était partie depuis longtemps. Il ne pourrait plus la retrouver. Il devait la quitter pour vivre. Il ne pouvait pas continuer dans cette illusion. Son fils ne pouvait pas le voir rester ainsi. Il devait revenir. Il devait revenir._

 _Elle n'était plus là. Ils avaient perdu leur course contre le destin. Elle avait succombé au prix de l'orgueil, de la violence, de la colère, et de la jalousie d'un autre homme. Elle les avait quitté, mais Shikadai savait qu'elle se trouvait encore avec lui. Il la voyait dans les reflets de l'eau de son jardin, dans les nuages qui couraient autour de lui, lui montrant des fois le chemin, dans la clairière où il aimait se promener quand il était en colère, dans les sourires et les encouragements de cette famille que ses parents avaient crée, dans le caractère encore joyeux de ses oncles, et dans la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux quand il regardait son reflet. Il la voyait dans l'amour que son père lui avait porté, cet amour si fort, si passionnel, qu'il lui avait fait perdre toute sa raison, l'avait brisé. Il la voyait à chaque instant d'adversité, à chaque moment où il s'émerveillait devant la beauté du village, dans chaque moment partagé avec ses camarades. Il l'entendait lui chanter des contes d'antan comme quand il était enfant, lui dire qu'elle était fière de lui, et qu'elle l'aimait. Il la voyait tout le temps, à chaque instant, comme si dans son ombre, malgré la distance qui les séparait à présent, elle était toujours présente, à le pousser vers la direction, à la manière avec laquelle elle lui avait appris à marcher. Elle ne les avait pas totalement quittés. Elle était là. Il le savait._

 _Tout comme il savait qu'il devait retrouver son père. Il devait l'aider. Il ne pouvait pas surmonter la douleur sans lui. Il ne pouvait pas errer dans l'océan de douleur, sans que les mêmes yeux qu'il avait tant chérit sur sa femme ne le regarde, l'aidant à franchir cet mer, et que la voix de son fils résonne en lui pour lui donner la force. Il devait retrouver son père. Il devait comprendre. Il devait lui demander tout. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer comme pendant ces deux années le fait que son père était seul dans la pénombre, il devait lui tendre une main, l'invitant à finir son voyage aux pays des illusions, et de retrouver cet réalité, certes terrible qui lui avait arraché sa femme, mais cette réalité qui avait permis à leur amour de pouvoir se réaliser avant que le destin, ou la folie d'un homme ne se rappelle à eux. Il devait aller le chercher. Il devait l'aider. Il avait besoin de son père. Il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi._

 _Toutes les émotions se confondaient en Shikadai : il ressentait une vivre colère ne comprenant pas comment son père avait pu faire une chose pareille, comment le monde avait pu lui enlever ses parents, comment le destin si cruel avait pu se jouer d'eux, leur indiquant que tout allait se passer mal, sans jamais leur indiquer ce qui allait se passer, mais tout comme la douleur d'avoir vu son père l'abandonner éraillait son coeur, il pouvait sentir cette vague d'amour le traverser, et peut être dans sa naïveté, il pensa que ce fut Elle, qui de là où elle se trouvait bravait encore tout, de sa force éternelle, pour envoyer son courage à la plus belle chose que l'amour de Shikamaru et Temari avaient pu faire sur cette Terre._

 _Peut être était-ce à tâtons, peut être était-ce dans le flou le plus total, sans vraiment savoir où il allait, peut-être qu'une part de lui était dans ce besoin désespéré de réponses, ou avait-il besoin de simplement comprendre son père, ou peut-être son geste fut dicté par ce flot d'amour si inconditionnel qu'il ne pouvait pas imaginer, qui le poussait doucement peu à peu, et par cette voix si forte en lui qui résonnant comme une nécessité, la voix de la femme qui les avaient liés père et fils de la naissance de Shikadai jusqu'à maintenant. Toujours était-il qu'il fut poussé par quelque force, et attrapa la main de son père, en tremblant, et pour la première fois ses paroles ne furent pas de lui demander de sauver sa mère, de tout changer, de courir, de se battre, de la protéger, mais simplement :_

« Reviens »

 _Une larme, comme un message, roula le long de sa joue, alors qu'il approchait ses lèvres du front de son père, et une aura, correspondant à celle d'une shinobi au sourire franc, au courage inébranlable, à la force extraordinaire, à l'amour inconditionnel les enveloppa tout les deux, alors que la main de Shikadai serrait celle de son père, et que cette unique larme, se perdait sur le visage de son père._

 _Le regard sombre retrouva soudainement les yeux clairs, et les nuages au dessus d'eux recommencèrent leur course, comme poussé par la force du vent, qui balayait la douleur._

* * *

 **Okay c'était peut être pas la fin que vous vouliez ^^" Dites moi tout en commentaire ( même pour vous dire que ca vous a déçu ^^), mais j'ai pris le parti de ne pas faire une réelle happy ending. J'espère que vous comprendrez mon parti-pris. A la prochaine !**


End file.
